I Need To Find Myself
by waterhands20
Summary: Everything was wonderful and loving in the beginning of their relationship, but as time progressed and their hormones became wild, things began to change...
1. I'm sorry

**I Need To Find Myself**

**I do not own Avatar, This is more of a prelude for things to come, so feel free to let me know exactly what you think, the good AND the bad. All criticism is welcome with open arms! 3**

**Song Inspired: Musiq Soulchild-Dear John**

**Katara: 18**

**Suki: 19**

**Toph: 16**

**Mai: 19**

**Zuko: 20**

**Sokka: 19**

**Aang: 16**

Aang stood on the very balcony that he and his girlfriend sealed their love with their first consensual kiss; thinking how perfect that day really was, and how amazing she was. He stared dreamily at the sun setting on the horizon and skimmed the city. The stunning beauty of Ba Sing Se was simply amazing, no war, no Ozai; it seemed that everything was perfect in this dazzling haven, but not all was perfect in the young Avatar's life. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried there was just no pleasing her. He did everything he could to make sure his relationship with her was as perfect as he could make it, but it somehow always blew up in his face. He glared at a young couple walking down an alley merrily holding hands as they walked into a small house, but before they entered, Aang caught a glimpse of the young man grabbing the young woman's breast as they shared a deep kiss and entered the house. He envied that couple; envied their emanating happiness and wished that they too could be just as happy as that couple was, but he walked down that road before, and it always led to the same destination: nowhere.

The young Avatar shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh, fully intent in doing what he was about to do. He could have sworn that his heart was about to jump out of his chest; the sheer thought of what he was about to do sent his nerves on overdrive. He knew this was something he had to do for the sake of each of their own happiness, but it was that same decision he made that made him want to throw up._ "She should be here any minute now"_ Aang thought to himself, and soon panicky thoughts followed._ "Is this the right thing to do? Am I fully clear on my decision? What if she doesn't agree? What if-"_ He then heard a soft feminine voice coming from behind him.

"Aang?" said Katara.

Aang's eyes shot wide open as he heard her voice. He took one gulp and turned around to face the woman he had been expecting to see.

"Hello Katara" said Aang; giving her the traditional salutation that a student gives his teacher.

"Why did you send a message for me to come here post haste? You know that I like to spend my weekends water-dueling with Master Pakku and the other water benders at the North Pole!" Shouted Katara.

"Katara...I'm sorry-" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah? well you should be." said Katara in the most rude manner as she folded her arms and raised her nose to the air.

Aang growled beneath his breath with irk, but he then collected himself, "Katara, this is really important, there's something we need to talk about, please won't you come inside with me?" asked Aang in a soft, desperate tone.

"I'm sure if it's _that_ important you'll discuss it with me right. here. right. now." demanded Katara as he pointed towards the ground; stomping her feet impatiently.

_"Katara..."_ whispered Aang as he delicately grasped Katara's hands.

Katara observed Aang's body language as he took her hands and gently held them in his. She was feeling confused as she glanced at Aang's hands holding her own; then her focus drifted to his face. Aang looked her in her eyes, those ocean blue eyes, then closed his own and tilted his head towards his chest. Katara was still oblivious as to what was on Aang's mind; observing his facial expression with adrenaline coursing through her veins, and still angry because of Aang's selfish need to speak with her so urgently.

"I wanted to talk to you inside, so as not to spoil the wonderful moment we shared here on this spot 3 years ago." said Aang as he raised his head to meet her eye to eye.

Katara looked into his deep gray eyes that resembled that of a thunderstorm. His stern face and serious tone took Katara's attention from her wanting to be at the North Pole to this moment, this very moment with Aang; she was beginning to sense that something was wrong, and started to feel a bit nervous.

"Before I continue Katara, I need to ask you something, something very important..." he said dreamily.

"W-what is it?" asked Katara, a glimpse of fear showing in her eyes.

Aang noticed Katara's fear and knew this whole meeting was definitely not going to be easy, but he knew it had to be done. He shut his eyes, only to open them again a moment later as his desperate gaze came in contact with hers.

"Do you love me?" asked Aang.

Katara didn't know what to say, during the course of their three year relationship he's only asked her a handful of times that very question, and the response was always the same, and still is the same.

"Aang...you know how I feel about...that..." said Katara nervously.

Aang sighed, he had hoped her response would somehow miraculously be different than the past times he's asked her, but it's still the same answer, and will probably always be the same answer.

"_Katara_...there's...no easy way to say this..." said Aang.

Then it hit Katara like a ton of bricks, now she understood the urgency, his weirdness, the whole debacle. Her eyes widened and began to fill with tears.

"_Katara, I think...we should see other people..._"


	2. Rolling down my face

I Need To Find Myself

**This chapter will probably touch some nerves, just giving all my readers a heads up. 3**

Song inspired: Rollin down my face by Amerie (Seriously listen to this song after reading this chapter, it totally relates to what's happening between them, well the hook mostly )

The agony confined in Katara's eyes couldn't be held back any longer; she closed her eyes shut as warm streams of tears rolled down her face. Aang couldn't help but look at the depressing sight in horror; hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do to, and it killed him to see her this way, but he knew it had to be done. He closed his eyes, feeling a great amount of guilt because of what he was doing, "_I know this is for the best."_ thought Aang to himself. A deep, sharp pain burrowed within his heart as he came to the realization that there was no going back after this moment. He raised his left hand up to console her, but before he could rest it on her shoulder, she swatted him away with her right arm.

"Are you SERIOUS?" asked a flabbergasted Katara.

Aang stared in silence; not an ounce of emotion in his facial appearance. "Katara-"

"Is this how you repay me? After the sacrifices that I've made for you? Are you even remotely aware of the life that I gave up to help YOU save the world?" asked Katara.

Aang just stood there quietly; taking in every word Katara was lashing out at him.

"Is it because I never said I love you? I like you a lot Aang but love is a _very strong word_, it's a forever word, how can you possibly use it so loosely! she yelled.

Aang shot a deadly glare at Katara, whilst the young water bender jerked herself back in response; taken aback by his piercing gaze. She backed off a bit as Aang relaxed his composure and once again closed his eyes. He then turned his head so he wouldn't have to face her.

"A forever word for someone who was supposed to be my forever girl." he answered discouragingly.

Katara shut her tear-stricken eyes as she bent her head toward her chest, her cry still falling from her swollen eyelids.

Aang turned his head to face her and could clearly see how upset she was; he took a deep breath and sighed.

"_Katara...I truly am very sorry, but you must understand-_"

Katara's eyes shot open, consumed with anger.

"WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? YOU JUST DUMPED ME AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE UNDERSTANDING ABOUT IT? " yelled Katara.

Aang tried to keep the peace between them stable for as long as he could, but he found his patience growing thin as she continued to yell at him.

"Katara please, I'm trying to explain-" said Aang.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" she screamed.

"KATARA!" Aang yelled.

Aang's voice overpowered Katara's in a heartbeat; he knew that she was upset, and understood why, but she needed to hear _why_. She needed to understand _why_ he felt the need to do this. As he took a deep breath while he placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, Katara continued to penetrate him with her callous gaze. She was just in sheer disbelief at what had just happened; tears rolling past her neck into her collarbone as she stared at Aang in confusion. Aang couldn't bear to see her hurt this way; the knots forming in his stomach were taking it's toll on him, and he felt he needed to say what he needed to say as quickly as possibly.

"Katara...This is not the way I envisioned us to end up in this relationship. I imagined that we would be together for the rest of our lives, I really wanted that, but I just couldn't continue this relationship with the way things were going between us..."

_"Between us? What was wrong with us?"_ thought Katara. She then began to try and comprehend what went wrong in their relationship, what she could have done different; until she realized, there were a lot of things that she could have done different.

"...Ever since the war had been over, you've been constantly fighting with me. Yes relationships have their up and downs, but it seems that during the past couple of years our relationship has been mostly downs; heck we've fought over a cup of tea a couple of weeks ago that escalated into me not loving you enough. It seems that since the war's been over, all we've been doing is locking horns..." said Aang sternly.

Katara knew that that incident was unnecessary, and she never did apologize for it either. The sense of guilt was overtaking her, and she began to feel as if she was about to fall over and faint, but she kept her composure and listened.

"...I always loved you, since the day you freed me from the iceberg and I laid eyes on you, but right now, after this constant fighting and bickering between us, I just don't know if I still feel this way about you anymore..." he answered somberly.

Katara shot a glare at Aang as he continued his reasoning; rage bubbling up inside her as she felt herself ready to blow at any moment.

"...I care for you deeply and always will, but I'm just not sure if we should be together as a couple anymore. I will always be there for you as a friend; whenever you need me I'll be there." finished Aang.

Katara waited until his speech was over to finally put her input into the conversation.

"Well Aang, it's very unfortunate that you feel that way, you _WILL_ be missing out." said Katara gloomily.

He cringed when he heard her say this, "Please Katara this breakup is just as much hard for me as it is for you-"

"I made sacrifi-"

That was it, He couldn't contain his anger anymore; his face twisting in fury and his fists balled as he interrupted Katara before she could finish her sentence.

"AND I MADE SACRIFICES TOO! I ALWAYS MADE SURE I MADE TIME FOR YOU SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T GET LONELY OR JEALOUS OR WHATEVER YOU WERE FEELING ON OCCASION; WHENEVER YOU WANTED ME TO WATCH YOU BEND WITH MASTER PAKKU AND THE OTHER WATERBENDERS IN THE NORTH POLE I WAS THERE, ALL THE TIME! I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU KATARA!" he bellowed.

"Don't you DARE interru-"

"THERE WERE TIMES WHEN I WAS NEEDED IN THE FIRE NATION AND THE EARTH KINGDOM AND I WILLINGLY KATARA, WILLINGLY DIDN'T GO TO MEETINGS, REBUILDINGS, PARTIES, SO THAT I CAN BE WITH YOU!" Shouted Aang.

"Parties? You never ONCE invited me to any party, I'm not a mind reader, and it doesn't help when your significant other remains quiet about it!" yelled Katara.

Aang stared at her dumbfounded, he never did invite her let alone tell her about any of those things.

"I would've been there for you more Aang, I really would've." tears began to streak down Katara's face, "_If you had only asked me to_. That's why I always argue with you! You always act like wallpaper, just hanging around with no real purpose but to decor the scenery!" yelled Katara.

Aang looked down to the side of his shoulder defeated; he realized that he too was being neglectful in their relationship. He never really thought much about putting his part, and never realized that he wasn't doing enough to sustain their relationship.

"It just seems that... we're just not meant to be together." said Aang, looking remorseful.

Katara looked at Aang helplessly.

"What we had was a beautiful thing Katara and I will always cherish the good times we had together, but it's time to move on before we cause each other more unhappiness..." declared Aang.

Katara stared dismally at the young man who had broken her heart just a couple of moments ago.

"I can't believe this is happening" said Katara; new tears beginning to form in her already tear-swollen eyes.

"It will be for the best, you'll see. There's plenty of eligible guys out there for you to...err...choose from." said Aang as the very thought of Katara with another man gave him the feeling to want to regurgitate.

Katara held herself and squinted the last drops of tears from her eyes. She never expected Aang of all people to let her down the way he did; she really imagined them getting married, having children and growing old together, but she guessed it's that very thought that Aang didn't have in mind when it came to her. Then a thought came across her mind...

"It was because I didn't have sex with you isn't it?" she asked bitterly.

Aang's eyes widened in shock; his cheeks blushed at the very thought of him and Katara doing that very act. He was a monk and the Avatar; however, he was still very human with very human needs. Although this made Aang think about what would have happened if they stayed together, he chose to ignore these very thoughts and instead focus on the meaning behind the question. He soon realized what she meant by this.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Are you trying to insinuate that I was pursuing sexual satisfaction throughout our _whole relationship_?" asked Aang; floored that she would make such an insensitive insinuation.

"Well you're the Avatar...you tell me" said Katara slyly.

"I'm the Avatar, not psychic! And how dare you make such an accusation against me! I wanted to be with you because I loved you!" yelled Aang.

Katara was about to push the issue further; until she saw the young Avatar's eyes swell with tears, and she was starting to regret having asked that question.

"Aang..." said Katara in her familiar, soft toned voice.

But Aang quickly interrupted her, "If you had any idea as to how many girls throw themselves at me on a constant daily basis, you wouldn't have even asked this question in the first place." he answered annoyingly.

Katara was shocked at what Aang had just implied. "_Girls throwing themselves at him? And he never told me. Then again why would he tell me? I would've just argued with him anyway, he knew this, but I still wished that I knew...that he tell me...that is...unless.." _she observed the tears that began to run down Aang's face, this breakup DID hurt him as much as it hurt her, she was just too blinded by her own hurt to realize this until now, now that he's showing his hurt. Katara couldn't handle this situation any longer, and was waiting to see if Aang had anything else to say before she would say her last goodbye, but there was no response. She then gathered the courage to ask him just one final question, one question that she now knew had an answer to.

"Who is she?" asked Katara in a saddened, monotonous tone.

Aang's eyes shot up to look at her directly face to face. He can't believe she asked her that question, and he soon found his stomach doing somersaults while his palms began to sweat. He didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth, but there was no hiding it...she figured out his secret.

"I don't think you remember her." said Aang somberly.

Katara felt her heart sink, she was hoping she wasn't right; now she's regretting having asked that very question, but couldn't help but hear more about it.

"She's a nice girl and keeps me company, we never kissed or...anything else...but we talk and we laugh, we get along great, she's a great friend." said Aang.

Aang noticed the sadness enveloping Katara's face and didn't want to continue on speaking about his lady friend. Depression overcame her as she realized that this _was_ the real reason for the breakup; everything else they just argued about just played a role into the ultimate reasoning. He's never been with anyone else besides her, and considering he's been around male monks most of his life, he's never actually played the field, and wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference between love and lust. Maybe that was all he felt for her throughout their whole relationship...lust.

Katara shut her eyes and said, "Well it seems you've found your happiness Aang, I wish you the best of luck in this life." she said with a dead expression.

Aang felt shame over those very words Katara said. This new girl indeed made him very happy, but now, now that this is really happening, and Katara is making such a dismal declaration; he's beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing, but it's just as wrong to continue in an unhappy relationship knowing that someone might offer you that absent emotion in your current relationship. Those thoughts were quickly interrupted when Katara spoke.

"Goodbye Aang."

Aang looked back at the sultry silhouette of the figure that was Katara walking away from him...this time for good.

Katara left fully keeping her composure; she didn't want to make a scene or seem desperate. She was about ready to beg and plead, but all that would do is make her seem needy, and she didn't want to give Aang the satisfaction. She walked towards the door ans ran out, dry tear streaks formed on her cheeks and eyes swelled as if she had been punched directly in both eyes; while her head was still trying to wrap around what just happened. She continued to dash towards the harbor, and as she finally approached and boarded the ship she traveled in, she couldn't help but think while her stomach churning, "_How could I have not seen this coming?"_

Meanwhile, Aang was left to ponder his thoughts, his mind still raging war within itself, or was it at war with something else in his body? He placed his left hand over his heart, his mind still dwelling over everything that's just happened. He knew that this breakup is in their best interest, but he still felt as if he'd been stabbed 100 times in the heart with a rugged dagger; hell, Azula's lightning bolt was starting to look like a bee sting compared to the ache he was feeling deep down within him. He waited to see if she would return; to see if she would somehow try to convince him to make it work, but to no avail, she was gone, gone for good. He gripped the fence tightly as tears began to run down his cheeks; head bent down to his chest as if trying to hold himself up from collapsing. _"It hurts now but it'll get better, it has to."_

* * *

**The next chapter will reveal who this other girl is. I didn't want to give it away just yet because I want to dedicate an entire chapter on this girl and her relationship with Aang. Stay tuned...**


	3. Going home

**I Need To Find Myself**

**This chapter has flashbacks, it will be written in Italic and should be pretty much self-explanatory which parts they are. Thoughts will also be written in Italic.**

***Warning: This chapter might probably touch some nerves, specifically Aang/Katara fanatics, so please be prepared before you read***

Song Inspired: Faith Evans & Carl Thomas - Can't Believe

Aang came to the realization that he couldn't remain on that balcony for the rest of his life. He thought he would feel ok, she said I would feel ok after wards, but then why does he feel like rhino-horse manure? He pondered over his thoughts enough, it's done and he needs to move on now, he knows this._ "*sigh*...This is an important week, I have a big meeting with the Nation Leaders and I can't afford to be seen distracted." _He recalled those missed round tables; always having to reschedule plans because of his personal affairs. The Nation Leaders weren't at all pleased by his behavior, but were lenient with him, considering he was still pretty young and had already been through so much; but he knew that was no excuse. He may have been the avatar, but since reaching his teenage years he's never been so disorganized with his thoughts and his duty to this world. _"Man, defeating Fire Lord Ozai was a cakewalk compared to this." _he thought to himself. He walked away from the balcony and into the home still pondering his thoughts; he took a seat on the very chair that Sokka did his "portrait" of the whole gang some odd years ago and reminisced of the good times he had with the group he called his "family". He gave a small smile and placed his hand on the small table in front of him; his thoughts soon drifted elsewhere.

He began to think of the past couple of months with this girl. He has a great time being with her; they have fun, and she never insists that he be with her rather than fulfill his duties. That's when Katara's words ran through his head, _"I would've been there for you more Aang, I really would've." _The vision of her ocean blue eyes filled with tears was one he didn't want to think about. He let out a sigh and got up from his chair.

"I need to relax" said Aang to himself.

He sat on the floor; he formed himself into his traditional meditative pose and closed his eyes.

He was having sudden flashbacks of this girl and his experiences with her over the past year...

_"Aang, this is sooo much fuuun!" yelled the girl._

_"I thought you'd like it" Smiled Aang._

_Aang and his lady friend were riding on top of Appa, enjoying the scenery that was the glorious nation below them, and each other's company. Appa was doing some fancy move on the clouds, while Aang formed the clouds to resemble fluffy bunnies, lollipops, and ultimately a dancing girl. Aang's lady friend was very impressed as she gazed in awe at the spectacular performance the Avatar was making, just for her..._

_Flashbacks of Aang with his lady friend shifted from eating together, to attending the circus together, to watching plays together; both just happy to keep the other company.  
_

Aang's thoughts quickly shifted to a more recent encounter with his friend:

_"Aang, I'm really glad we found each other again" said the girl._

_"I am too" replied Aang while giving a warm smile in return._

_Aang stared at the beautiful sky splashed with purple, reds and oranges, his mind somewhere else.  
_

_"I'm in such a predicament." said Aang._

_"Why? What's wrong?" asked his lady friend as she looked at him worriedly._

_"My girlfriend, Katara, she's becoming unbearable." said Aang, feeling guilty.  
_

_The girl looked at Aang, "Do you love her?" asked the girl._

_Aang hesitated, then finally spoke, "Of course I do, I could never deny this feeling from myself" said Aang. "It's just that, she's always upset at me, it's always SOMEthing. It seems lately, she's been more angry at me; constantly looking for something to argue with me about. Just the other day I had some jasmine tea, some TEA, and she went all out on me, saying that I should just bring her a cup anyway and assume she wanted it. These kinds of situations are constantly happening between us, I just don't know if I can't deal with making her unhappy anymore" said Aang. "I always knew she was the kind of person that had to have things her way, always organized and punctual, but it's just too much now; it's gotten to the point that I can never do anything right in her eyes and I don't know if I can take it."  
_

_The girl let out a deep sigh and gazed at the ocean. She knew of this; he was always bringing it up, and now she's feeling a nervous anticipation about bringing up her suggestion.  
_

_"I mean, if I'm making her so unhappy. then why doesn't she just leave?" asked Aang "But then again" he hesitated longingly, "We have such good times as well. It's just that all of these fights are getting in the way of us." said Aang sadly.  
_

_The girl gathered up the courage to say what's been in her heart since she and Aang became so close. "Aang, you don't love this girl". said the girl._

_Aang stared at her in confusion for a moment, shocked by what she just implied; how could he not love Katara? He's endured so much with her and he's still there for her up until this moment. Sure they have their share of disagreements, as does any couple, but he's sure his feelings are real, is he? Aang then looked at the sand in front of him, thinking hard about what his friend just said.  
_

_"What do you mean?" said Aang._

_"Aang, think about it," she shifts closer to Aang, "Every time we spend time together you're always telling me how you both argue all the time, you can't agree with anything, how can that be love?" said the girl._

_She made a lot of sense to him. How could that be love? Aang began to wonder where she was getting at; that was quickly answered._

_"Us...on the other hand..." she reached for Aang's hand, Aang too afraid to move his hand away as his face began to blush, "We have a great bond, we laugh together, we have a great time, isn't that was love is all about?" said the girl in a seductive voice._

_"...I don't know..." said Aang._

_The girl looked at Aang with passionate eyes; this intimidated him, but at the same time he was curious, curious about what she was implying._

_"Only with time will you know, you need some time to find yourself to really know for sure. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone else to be the girl for you." hinted the girl.  
_

_Aang looked deep into her eyes and pondered his thoughts. She was right; they do have a good time together, something that doesn't happen often between him and Katara, but does that really mean that they should part ways? The sheer thought of it made Aang feel sick, but he knew she was right. How could he possibly say he loves someone when he's constantly in disagreement with that other person? He let out a sigh and stared out into the ocean. "You're right" he said disappointingly.  
_

_"Aang, you need some time to find yourself..."_

_Her words echoed throughout Aang's head the rest of the encounter..._

Aang shot his eyes wide open back to reality.

"I have to go" whispered the young avatar to himself.

He got up from the floor and walked towards the door, only to look back and take one last look at the place. He let out a sigh and left. Appa was resting next to the home when he was woken up by Aang.

"Hey buddy" said Aang to his loyal animal and friend.

Appa let out a groan, almost as if he was asking how it went. Aang looked down at the floor and then looked at Appa.

"Come on Appa, we have to get to the Fire Nation, there's a couple of things we need to do there."

Appa complied; Aang jumped on top of him and were soon soaring through the air beneath the twinkling stars.

* * *

Katara looked around the ship and gave an unfamiliar gaze around the deck. "This isn't the ship I traveled in" she said to herself. Of course, she got off the ship only to see in big letters "Earth Kingdom Exports" on it's side. "I guess I was in such a state that I didn't even bother to check if that was the ship I came here on." said Katara to herself. To her dismay, the ship she traveled in was nowhere to be found and assumed it had already departed the dock. She really wasn't looking forward to staying the night in Ba Sin Se, until she saw a sign that said 'Traveling to the Poles? Ride Me!' She cringed at the cheesiness written on the sign and decided to board the ship. She entered the small ship and sat on a small bench on the main deck as she felt the cool breeze blow between the loose strands of hair as she gazed at the sunset. She was still in a sense of shock over what had occurred earlier and just wanted to go back home, the South Pole, but she wasn't sure if the ship she was in was going directly to the South Pole, so she got up and went to look for the captain; breathing a heavy sigh as if lead was strapped on her feet. She observed the people boarding the ship, old and young, ready to embark on a journey to the frozen pole. She knew they were all going to the North Pole; it's become such a hot spot for curious people across the world, and so many people want to witness the fortress that remained impenetrable from the fire Nation during the war. Everyone on board looked like tourists; dressed in their light coats with no gloves or furs, completely unaware how frigid the temperatures can be. "Good to know you can buy heavier coats at the North Pole", thought Katara. So many families, so many children with the happiest grins on their faces; mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters huddled in their kin with a bond she envied so. "I guess I'm the only unhappy one on this ship." thought Katara. She couldn't help but feel as if she's been hit by a giant moving metal contraption, "He didn't betray me, but at the same time...he did", Aang's disappointed face reemerged in her mind, his words replaying as if a broken record player._ "AND I MADE SACRIFICES TOO! I ALWAYS MADE SURE I MADE TIME FOR YOU...I WAS THERE, ALL THE TIME! I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU KATARA!" _She shut her eyes for a moment, _"Who is she?...I don't think you remember her..." _. A tear escaped from her bottom eyelid as she recalled those very words Aang told her; she then wiped the tear with her left index finger and continued on. She opened her eyes a bit, but before she could react she bumped into an older man who resembled the father of an old friend she helped escape from a fire Nation ship some years ago.

"Katara? Katara of the Water Tribe?" asked the old man in a humbling voice.

She realized who she soon ran into and smiled a huge grin that can fool even Aang to seem she was happy.

She let out a gasp and gave the old man a giant hug "It's so good to see you, Tyro" said Katara.

Tyro didn't hesitate to exchange hugs with Katara, being eternally grateful for giving him and his fellow prison companions the courage to fight back the Fire Nation and reclaim their towns.

"It's good to see you too Katara" said Tyro.

Katara looked up at him and made a difficult smile.

"How's Haru doing? I bet he's become a skilled master since the last time I saw him" said Katara.

"Oh yes, he's become incredibly skilled; Since the villagers were freed with your help, many earth bending teachers were readily available to teach anyone with the ability to earthbend. My Haru has become an earthbending master." said Tyro proudly.

"That's so great to hear, I'm so happy for him." said Katara in an unenthusiastic happy tone.

Tyro can see the happiness in Katara's face in light of the situation, but can also sense that something wasn't right with her at the moment.

"Katara, is everything alright?" asked Tyro, concerned that something might have happened to her.

"Hh-What? Oh yeahh of course..." said Katara in a nervous manner, unwilling to spill about what happened.

"Well I'm just making sure, you've helped make many people in this world happy Katara and the last thing you deserve is to feel sorrow." said Tyro.

_"I made many people happy except for the one person I care about..."_ thought Katara.

"Thank you, and it's been really great to see you, but I'm trying to find the captain of this ship. I need to ask him if it's sailing to the South Pole." said Katara.

"Well, you're looking at him." chuckled Tyro.

Katara's eyes widened as she felt relief knowing that an old friend (no pun intended) was the person she's been looking to talk to.

"That's great! When did you take the time to become a ship captain?" asked Katara.

"Well since the war's been over and Haru's been on his own, I decided to take me and my wife on a never ending trip around the world. said the old man enthusiastically. "I took some time to take classes to become a certified ship captain; it's wasn't easy I'll tell you that much, it's not like I can move the water with earth" chuckled Tyro. "So I had to learn all of the fancy stuff from a manual that's given to you; they give you lots of tests afterwards, just to make sure you're cut out for the job both physically and psychologically. Thankfully I was deemed able to maneuver a ship and here I am; I've been a ship captain for about a year and absolutely love everything about it. " smiled Tyro. Katara gave the old man a smile as she played with her fingers. He then gave Katara a "come hither" motion with his finger and whispered in Katara's ear, _"Between you and me it's always been my dream to travel the world, but it wasn't exactly the wife's" _He then thumb pointed at his wife on the other side of the deck next to the captain's quarters. Katara looked on as his wife looked at him with boredom as he waved and gave a big grin.

"She doesn't look too happy" pointed out Katara.

He looked at his wife as he told Katara, "I know, she hates traveling, but when we arrive at the various cities we travel to she lights up like a light bug." smiled the old man while staring at his wife belovedly. She exchanged the beloved look to her husband and smiled; the sunset glistening on the side of her face.

Katara noticed the happiness emanating from them; the sacrifices she made to make her husband happy was a lesson that really hit home for Katara. She let out a sigh; she didn't want to dwell in these thoughts anymore and went on to ask the very question she's been wanting to get an answer to since she boarded the ship.

"Well, I'm sure you weren't looking for me to talk about personal affairs, what can I help you with?" asked Tyro.

"Well...Is this ship sailing to the South Pole tonight?" asked Katara.

The old man looked at Katara, "I'm sorry Katara, but this ship isn't sailing down South tonight. I wish I could help you but this ship's running on a schedule, so many people want to visit the North Pole that we're just booked solid on bringing them over there." said Tyro.

"Oh..." said a saddened Katara.

"Don't worry child," said Tyro merrily, "There will be a ship on this dock tomorrow that will take you to the South Pole. It'll depart exactly at half past sunrise, so you better be early." said the old man, giving Katara a thumbs up.

Katara smiled at him and gave him a traditional salutation. "Thank you so much."

Katara was about to walk away until Tyro stopped her.

"Oh and Katara?" said Tyro.

"Yes?" asked Katara sweetly.

"Whatever you're going through, it'll be ok." said the old man, giving Katara an encouraging smile.

Katara gave a half broken smile to Tyro; she guessed that it was pretty obvious that something was bothering her, and he sensed it. She nodded and waved as she walked away from the ship and back into Ba Sing Se.

As she departed the ship, disappointment engulfed Katara; wanting to get home as soon as possible was a number one priority to her, but now she has to wait, wait in the very city she didn't want to be in. Before she could finish her thoughts, she noticed in the sky the reason why she didn't want to remain in Ba Sing Se, Aang flying on Appa. She gazed up at the sight, Appa was after all a beautiful creature to behold. As soon as she thought just that she saw Aang; Aang coincidentally noticing her as well._ "It's not like he can see me all the way down here" _she thought to herself. Aang noticed the young Water Tribe girl below, "Katara" he whispered to himself. He then looked away as if he didn't notice her and concentrated on his journey. As the Bison disappeared into the horizon, she walked away and checked into a local inn; occupying it for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Katara woke up before the sun came up the next morning, feeling a little better than she did the previous night; she got up from the bed she borrowed for the night and let out a big yawn. She went into the bathroom and fully disrobed herself and let down her long, dark brown locks that reached it's destination to the small of her back; she ran the bath and quickly went in as soon as the tub reached it's limit. Her mind still pondered over what happened the previous evening; She observed her body and asked herself, _"Maybe I'm not that physically appealing to him too..."._ The very thought of that being a possibility sent a nasty feeling down to the pit of her stomach; what if Aang didn't find her physically attractive? Perhaps she wasn't enough? She began to feel self conscious and closed her eyes.

Katara began to have a flashback...

_Aang stared deep into her own eyes...his own storm gray eyes sent shivers down her spine and into an area she never really explored much herself...it was as if he was staring into her for eternity with his half-closed gray eyes...he gently placed his hand on her face and leaned forward to taste her...His hands traveled down...he grabbed her waist with his left hand and gripped the small of her back with his other hand..she let out a slight moan in his mouth, barely connected to it...he gripped her slightly harder...his left hand moved up towards her shoulder, giving her goosebumps...his fingers tangled with the stringed lace holding her dress up and pulled it down, kissing her shoulder as the dress hit her feet...He gazed at her voluptuous curves...his eyes grew dark with desire and lust...he pulled her closer to him, wanting, needing, to be near her...his right arm gripped her bottom as his mouth travels to the sensitive side of her neck...Katara shivered...his fingers began to trail her back...he discovered the tie to her bindings...he began to pull..._

_"Katara..." whispered Aang as he moved from her neck to gaze at her eyes._

_"Aang..." moaned Katara._

_The bindings became loose, but his grip remained on them. He stopped, his eyes piercing through hers.  
_

_"Katara, I need you to be sure...to be sure that you're ready for this; are you ready, Katara?" asked Aang lovingly.  
_

_Katara gripped her bindings to her chest, "Aang...I can't...not now..." whispered Katara painfully._

Katara snaps out of it and comes back to reality.

_"No that can't be it, not after that night, but maybe...maybe it is? It's not like he saw what was beneath my bindings"_ Katara thought to herself as her face became flushed.

She finished her bath and got herself ready. She looked outside and realized that it was almost half past sunrise and had to depart the inn as soon as possible if she wanted to catch the ship home. Katara ran our of her room and past the old innkeeper, "Thank you!" said Katara as she zoomed past him.

"Young whippersnappers..." said the old innkeeper.

She ran as fast as she could to the harbor and made it by the skin of her teeth, "Just in time." said Katara to herself as she paid the fare and boarded the ship. As the ship departed the dock she looked back to take one last glimpse of the city that had brought her one of the greatest, and worst, memories of her life. She was done with all of that now; she was ready to move on and start over. She couldn't wait to see her father, Gran-Gran and of course, her annoying-at-times brother Sokka. She chuckled to herself and looked beyond the horizon, "Destination: Home", whispered Katara bitter sweetly.

* * *

Morning had come; Aang and Appa had been traveling all night, but managed to remain awake and alert throughout the entire journey. Aang spotted a patch of land over the horizon and realized that he and Appa had arrived at their destination. Appa landed on a sandy beach near the Nation; Aang jumped off the Bison and began to walk towards a small hut-looking house. It was in an almost remote location on the edge of the Fire Nation, secluded with small, fire red flowers on the edge of it's porch. Aang couldn't help but feel nervous; he broke up with Katara to try and find happiness, someone that would love him in return, but why does he feel so strange? As Aang began to delve deeper in his own thoughts, all of his inhibitions disappeared as she walked through the door of the small house. He looked at the figure walk out to find just who he wanted to see; he looked into her deep ember colored eyes and smiled.

"Hey Aang, or do I still need to call you Kuzon?" said Onji jokingly.

Aang sighed in relief and smiled. She truly was a sight to behold; her skin fair with a hint of blush on each cheek, straight, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders, and feminine curves wrapped in a red Fire Nation dress. "It's good to see you again Onji" said Aang as he approached to hug her. Onji returned the hug and smiled at the young Avatar. They soon let go of each other's embrace and approached her porch while Appa lounged around the sand. Onji offered Aang a seat next to her so that they can gaze at the beautiful morning ocean and sky.

"So, how did it go?" asked Onji, a hint of concern in her voice.

Aang hesitated to go into details; he didn't want Onji to know how truly upset he was about the breakup so he was very brief about what happened. "It wasn't easy, but I know that I needed to do this, fully knowing that in the end we will both be happy living separate lives." said Aang.

Onji looked at Aang as he finished his sentence, giving an innocent smile to the young Avatar. Aang then looked at her, "Look, I don't want to rush things between us, I just want to take it slow and see where things go." said Aang.

"Of course Aang, I respect your need to take it slow" said Onji, fully playing the respect card very well.

"Thank you Onji." said Aang.

Before Aang could react, Onji lunged at Aang and gave him a soft kiss. Aang couldn't help but return it, after all, he was officially done with Katara, he could do whatever he wanted, then what was this strange thing that he was feeling in kissing Onji? She's a pretty good kisser, she smells nice, she's pretty, then why does this feel so weird to him? _"It's just nerves, that's all." _thought Aang to himself. Onji and Aang pulled themselves back and smiled at each other, exchanging caring glances fully looking forward to their future together. That soon changed when Aang realized the other reason he was in the Fire Nation.

"Onji, I have an important meeting with Fire Lord Zuko and the other Nation Leaders in a couple of days." said Aang in a serious tone. "I'm a little worried as to what my presence is needed for, considering I've missed a couple of meetings in the past and wasn't made to be a big deal to the attendants." continued Aang.

Onji looked at Aang with a worried expression, "Is something wrong?" asked Onji.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, Zuko told me that it was a matter that concerned me and that it was obligatory that I be there." said Aang in a concerned voice.

Onji looked out into the ocean as she heard Aang speak about this meeting. Aang noticed her concern and quickly changed the subject.

"But, I thought in the meantime, I'd come early to see you and hang out." said Aang cheerfully.

Onji giggled, "Sure, but may I ask, where you are staying?" asked Onji.

Aang gave a thinking face, "Well, I was thinking of staying in an inn, or Zuko's palace."

"Well, just so you know, you are always welcome in my home if you ever need a place to stay" said Onji comfortingly. Aang gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head .

Onji laid on his chest and began to trail her fingers up and down his robes. Aang felt a sudden sense of peace; he now knew that there was no going back, and this was the way things would and should remain and was ok with it. He breathed a sigh of relief and directed his smile towards the ocean. _"This is what I want"_ thought Aang.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this chapter pissed some people off, just want to apologize for that. Stay tuned...**


	4. The ultimate duty to the world

**I Need to Find Myself**

Song Inspired: I'm so into you by SWV

After a couple of days riding on the ship, Katara finally reached her destination. She was nervous and excited at the same time, _"Dad, Sokka and Gran-Gran will be surprised to see me for sure" _muttered Katara under her breath. The past couple of nights were especially rough on her sleep because all she could think about was trying to contemplate how she could've done things differently to keep Aang, but she tried her best to keep her composure and look forward to her reunion with her family. The ship stopped in the newly constructed dock by her small village and she disembarked it feeling elated; _"Home"_, she whispered.

Katara observed her surroundings, she saw how much has changed and how many more babies were around, fully knowing that the return of the men to the small village sparked a sort of 'baby boom' surge. Katara blushed as she thought of what it took to make so many precious babies and toddlers, disappointed that she has yet to have that experience herself. Her thoughts quickly shifted as she observed how happy everyone was; the men were back to hunt and provide shelter, the women were busy caring for the children and keeping care of their homes and the kids were running around being mischievous. Katara giggled as she saw one particular kid hit an elder in his bottom as he bent down to reach for his freshly captured fish.

"Gyaaah, who did that?" shouted the elder.

By the time Katara went to see where the kid went, he was gone; well not quite, more like hiding behind an igloo chuckling with his friends. The kid spotted Katara as she raised her eyebrow to him. He got scared and ran away with his friends, Katara still chuckling.

As soon as the kids ran away she spotted someone familiar by the edge of the village, hanging animal fur on a string of wool.

"Gran-Gran" said Katara to herself. She looked at the old woman with loving eyes; she's seen her only a handful of times after the war ended since she's been constantly traveling to the North Pole, and with Aang. The thought of Aang sent a bolt of sadness through Katara and she immediately tossed it to the side. She took a deep breath as she ran up to her grandmother and stood behind her.

"Gran-Gran" said Katara enthusiastically.

The old woman turned around to meet this voice calling her by her beloved name. As she faced the person behind her, her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Katara? Katara!" said Gran-Gran happily.

"Gran-Gran it's so good to see you! " said Katara as she lunged at her beloved grandmother to exchange hugs.

"It's so good to see you too, Katara." said Gran-Gran with a big grin on her face.

Gran-Gran left her animal skin to dry in the sun while she escorted Katara to the inside of the igloo.

"I haven't seen you in a while Katara." said Gran-Gran.

"Yeah, it's been several months at the least." said Katara disappointingly.

"It's ok Katara; I understand that you love to go to the North Pole." said Gran-Gran.

"Speaking of the North Pole, how are you and Pakku, he never really speaks of you while we're dueling." said Katara.

Gran-Gran chuckled, "Of course not child, if he's in the middle of a duel the only words that'll come out of his mouth is anything related to waterbending." smiled Gran-Gran.

Katara was sort of confused by her grandmother's relationship with her waterbending master, "I know he visits you often, but don't you ever get lonely at not having him here with you?" asked Katara sensitively.

Gran-Gran gave a peaceful look to Katara, "Of course not dear," said Gran-Gran, "I fully understand that his duties in the North Pole are very important; a lot of people count on him to teach waterbending and I am totally comfortable with it." Finished Gran-Gran.

"But don't you ever feel that if he's not with you he's going to..you know...find someone else?" asked Katara.

Katara gave a concerned look to Katara, "Oh no child, I'm fully comfortable in our relationship knowing that after all his duties are done he'll come back to me; if anything it strengthens our relationship. The last thing I want to do is push him away by demanding he be with me at all times." said Gran-Gran.

It soon hit Katara like millions of pieces of hail crashing down on her, _"I smothered him", _she thought to herself.

Gran-Gran noticed how distracted Katara looked and quickly tried to bring her back to earth.

"Katara, Katara?" said Gran-Gran, shaking Katara by the shoulder.

Katara snapped out of it, "Hhuh, wha?" babbled Katara.

"Are you alright?" asked Gran Gran.

"I'm fine" said Katara, knowing fully well she wasn't.

Gran-Gran gave Katara a concerned smile and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine; now let's talk about you and that airbender, eh?" said Gran-Gran slyly, giving a nudge to Katara's shoulder.

"I...uh...errrmmm well..." said Katara as she looked down with a sad expression on her face; fidgeting with her fingers.

Gran Gran observed worryingly as Katara tried to make up her sentence, but before she could ask Katara what was wrong, two visitors popped in the igloo; one ran right up to Katara and gave her a big hug while scrubbing his fist into her hair.

"Sis!" yelled Sokka.

Katara pushed him off, "Sokka, you know I hate it when you do that!" yelled Katara.

"Well I figured since you handle your own like a guy I might as well treat you like one" said Sokka annoyingly.

Katara couldn't help but smile and return a hug to her big brother whom she hasn't see in so many months. As she let go of Sokka, she noticed the second figure standing on the entrance of the igloo.

"Dad..." said Katara tearfully. She ran to her father and gave him a tight hug as he returned her embrace.

"Katara" said Hakoda in a caring tone. "It's good to see you again." finished Hakoda.

The whole family sat down by a fire and discussed their current events.

"So Suki's moving here with you?" asked Katara, as if implying that her brother wasn't good enough for anyone to move to the South Pole for him.

"Yes!" said Sokka in a cracked voice, "And for your information she's really thrilled about it" humphed Sokka.

Katara chuckled at Sokka, she knows perfectly well that Suki absolutely adores her brother, they've been traveling just to see eachother since the war ended, and her move to the South Pole is a big step that she knew Suki was willing to take if it meant being with her brother, for life.

"By the way, where's your loverboy?" asked Sokka as he gave Katara smooching gestures.

Katara stared sadly towards the fire, looking as if one thousand thoughts were passing by her mind per second. She didn't know if she should tell her family what happened between her and Aang, but she wasn't sure if she could hold everything in either.

Sokka looked at Katara with a discombobulated look on his face, "Whaaaa, it's not like he broke up with you or something." said Sokka, trying to lighten her up.

Sokka didn't realize his words really hit a nerve on her, and was oblivious to the turmoil etched on Katara's face.

"Sokka, stop it" ordered Hakoda and he observed his daughter's uncomfortable state, "Katara, is everything alright?" asked Hakoda as he observed a tear fall down Katara's cheek.

Sokka now caught up on Katara's melancholy and became concerned as he waited for his sister's reply.

"Does this have anything to do with Aang's meeting with the Nation Leaders?" asked Hakoda.

"H-Huh?" said Katara, confused by what her father just said.

"Aang, he has a meeting , tomorrow in fact, with the Leaders of all the Nations. They mentioned it was something very important." added Hakoda.

Katara looked at her father baffled, "_Aang never mentioned anything"_ thought Katara to herself.

"Chief Arnook will be representing both the Northern and Southern Water Tribe in the meeting; they're perfectly aware that Aang has had a tendency to miss many meeting in the past, but this is incredibly important and is mandatory that he be there; they mentioned that the meeting is about him, but I'm not sure exactly how." explained Hakoda.

Katara didn't know what to say; Aang never mentioned any meeting to her and she knew why, "_because all I'd do is get in the way" _she thought to herself. Her hands began to tremble as she took in her father's words, colliding with her own thoughts, and knew she couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears came down her face as if someone opened the floodgates in her eyes.

"Dad...Aang...broke up with me." sobbed Katara.

Gran-Gran gasped and reached to hold Katara as she began to cry in her arms; Hakoda soon followed suit, shocked by the thought of Aang breaking up with his daughter during such an important time. And the worst thing of it all is that Hakoda knew exactly what they were going to ask of Aang; as Arnook spoke to him about it discretely, but refrained from telling his daughter knowing that furthering the information will only make her feel worse. _"Maybe, somehow he knows?" _said Hakoda to himself, quickly changing his thoughts, _"No, there's no way he could know."_

Sokka was in a state of shock; he couldn't believe that Aang would hurt his sister that way. Sure, he knew that Katara was a very demanding person and always required Aang's attention all the time, he knew this, but it was still his sister and it angered him to see her hurt this way, especially in light of the fact that Suki was about to move to the South Pole just to be with him. His anger soon took over and he balled his fists as he said, "I'm going to kill him".

Katara gasped, "No Sokka...please...this has nothing to do with you" implied a teary Katara.

"I don't care, no one hurts my sister and gets away with it" said Sokka angrily.

"Your sister is right Sokka, he is the Avatar; to be quite honest I don't think you'll be able to land a punch on him " said Hakoda. "And neither would I." he finished.

Sokka was still fully intent on hurting Aang when Katara reached her hand out to his shoulder, "Sokka, this is between us, please the last thing I need is for you or anyone else to get involved. I need to stand on my own two feet and learn from this." implied Katara.

Sokka's angry face turned to a face of relief, "You've always been the strong one Katara, even if I never admitted it." implied Sokka lovingly.

He was right, all of his sexist phrases and stereotypes really made Katara feel that he thought that women couldn't ever be as strong as a man. It sent her great comfort to hear her brother say this, "Thank you Sokka." said Katara, "I really don't mind you and Aang remaining friends." implied Katara.

"That's ok, I never really liked the kid" said Sokka boastfully; Katara fulling knowing that he didn't mean it.

"Seriously Sokka" implied Katara.

"Ok! ok! geesh, it's not like I see him much anyway" said Sokka as he crossed his arms.

Katara gave Sokka a weak smile as she reached to give him a hug; let go of his tight lock and hugged her in return.

"Katara, will you be ok?" asked Gran-Gran.

"I'll be fine Gran-Gran" said Katara, feeling better as she let go of her brother, "It's not going to be easy to move on, but maybe this is just what I need. I need to find myself so that I don't make the same mistakes again in my next relationship." said Katara, looking forward to her own future and now knowing what to expect.

Gran-Gran smiled and gave Katara an encouraging hug, "Katara, you can stay here for a while if you like; you know this home is always open for you" added Gran-Gran.

"Thanks Gran-Gran, but there's a whole world out there just waiting for me to explore it" said Katara excitedly, "And it wouldn't hurt to play the field a bit" said Katara quietly as she blushed.

Gran-Gran became a bit worried at Katara's indication, "Katara, I don't think you're ready to do that just yet." said Gran-Gran.

"I have to agree with your grandmother, Katara" said Hakoda, "You just got out of a relationship, and you need to sort your feelings out before you can become involved with someone else." preached Hakoda.

"Well, what do you think Sokka?" asked Katara.

Sokka gave a thinking face as he placed his index finger on his chin and his thumb on his cheek, "I say go for it" said Sokka.

Gran-Gran and Hakoda stared at him wide eyed.

"You only live once, well, unless you're the avatar in which case you live forever." said Sokka wittingly.

"Sokka, you're not helping" said Katara

"Hey, I'm being honest! But that's besides the point, take time for yourself to explore; it's a new life Katara, just reach out and grab it. " said Sokka encouragingly.

"Thanks Sokka" said Katara.

"And I'll remain friends with Aang if you really want me to, just, promise me that you'll be ok." said Sokka concerned.

"I'll be fine, I promise, this is something that I need to do for myself." said Katara.

"We support you every step of the way Katara." added Hakoda.

"We love you Katara." added Gran Gran.

They all reached for Katara for a group hug, and she was happy. They escorted her to the ship she arrived in and waved as she embarked on her new life.

"Do you really think she'll be ok?" asked Hakoda.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine, I know she'll be" said Sokka.

She thought about what they said seriously, especially what her father said, _"You just got out of a relationship, and you need to sort your feelings out before you can become involved with someone else."_ She couldn't let them know of Aang's new 'friend', after all, they were still friends with him and she didn't want to say anything else that might jeopardize that, so she kept her mouth shut and let it go. As the ship set sail and she waved her last goodbye to her family, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about starting over. She didn't like the idea of traveling back to Ba Sing Se; after her breakup with Aang in the city, there seems to be some sort of anxiety that's settled in with her about that place. But, that's the place she really felt would be a great start to her new life, and being as she already knew someone who lived there, she should have no problem settling in. The cool breeze whistled as it hit the sails above. she thought to herself about what her father said, _"You just got out of a relationship...you need to sort out your feelings out before you can become involved with someone else"_ Katara then thought of Aang's words, _"You probably don't remember her...we talk, we laugh, we get along great, she's a great friend." _Katara stared determinedly towards the ocean, she then humphed and said _ "If he can do it, then so can I"._

_

* * *

_

The guardsman struggled as he dragged the helpless keymaster by the neck.

"Please...gyahh..can't...breathe..." pleaded the keymaster.

The guardsman chuckled, "Don't worry we're here." said the guardsman.

They stopped in a cell deep within the forbidden corridors of the prison and the guardsman let go of his grip on his hostage's neck, only to lock hold on his collar so he wouldn't escape.

The dark figure inside the cell shifted position and approached the prison bars.

"Is everything prepared for our departure" asked the mistress, shrouded in darkness .

"Yes, mistress; everything's ready for our leave" answered the guardsman, still holding the keymaster by his collar.

"Good, now release me at once" demanded the mistress.

"With pleasure, mistress." said the guardsman as he turned to face the keymaster, "RELEASE HER!" yelled the guardsman hoarsefully.

As he was tossed to the cell entrance, the keymaster nodded as he jingled his keys with his uncontrollable shake, and stuck one of his many keys into the lock. He then proceeded to open the heavy, metal door and release the prisoner; overtaken by extreme fear.

"Thank you for complying my good man" said the mistress.

The keymaster smiled at the mistress as she thanked him for his 'generosity'.

"And as a reward for all of your trouble...I shall give you a quick death." said the mistress menacingly.

The keymaster's eyes widened as he dropped his keys to the ground. He took a couple of steps back and tried to run away, his face enshrouded with terror, but the guardsman caught him by his collar.

"NO...PLEASE!...I SWEAR I WON'T TELL ANYONE, SPA-"

Before the keymaster could finish his plea, with a swift move of the guardsman's hands, he stuck a dagger deep in the back of the keymaster's neck; blood spewing in all directions. The guardsman twisted the dagger, still deep inside the keymaster's deep cervical vein and dropped his corpse onto the ground.

"Where must we go?" asked the mistress.

"There's a small canoe on the outskirts of the vicinity that I managed to steal from the equipment room. Once we get past the boiling water, we'll then bring the canoe to the outer skirt of the volcano and head east. This night will have fog, and we'll use it to our advantage to disguise us as we escape."

The mistress gave a wicked smile, "Very well then, let's leave" said the mistress.

The mistress and the guardsman escaped the monitored facility and made their way across the boiling water on the canoe. They then carried the canoe to the outer skirt of the volcano and placed it in the water.

"Please step inside mistress." said the guardsman politely.

The mistress hesitated, she then said "Hm...I'm so sorry, but this canoe doesn't seem to be able to sustain us both on such a long journey." She then shot a menacing glare at the guardsman.

"What? What are you talking about? There's more than enough room in there for the both of us!" said the guardsman. "We can travel far enough' it's solid oak!" stated the guardsman worryingly.

"*sigh*, I'm sorry, but this is when we part ways" said the mistress, almost saddened.

"You...you bitch!" yelled the guardsman.

With the agility of a feline, she stuck her hand inside the guardsman's mouth. She grinned at the terrified look on the guardsman's eyes as he tried to squirm free. She quickly made a motion inside of his mouth; flames ejecting from the back of his head. The guardsman's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on her feet.

She kicked the corpse in front of her, "Ugh, I swear it's always 'me' 'me' 'me' with these kinds of people." said the mistress to herself, she immediately boarded the canoe and headed east.

_"Wherever you are, I will find you, and I will obtain my revenge" _

_

* * *

_

Aang woke up that morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. Onji's guest bed was so comfortable that he didn't want to get up at all. He let out a relaxing sigh as he set his hands to the back of his head. It's been such a great couple of days with Onji, no arguments, just peaceful bliss. They went to see a play based off of his adventures during the war the night before; of course, it's been heavily modified since the last time he saw it. It seemed that time just flew by him when he enjoyed himself, and it did.

He took a deep breath, "Today's the day" said Aang to himself, "I'm wondering if this meeting's going to go as smoothly as I hope." He began to recall the times he arrived to the meetings late, if at all, and constantly get an earful from the Nation Leaders; including his own friend Zuko. He placed his left hand on his forehead and let out a slight groan, then relaxed and went to the bathroom. He quickly disrobed himself and placed a towel over himself as he ran the warm water in the tub. Aang then sat on the side of the tub to think about the events of the past week; he just couldn't help but think about Katara, wondering if she was ok. He quickly shifted his thoughts, _"I'm sure she's fine now, besides I'm with Onji now; she's perfect and things couldn't be better for me". _Before he could take off his towel to get in the tub, he was interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"Hey Aang, I just wanted to know if you wanted some-"

Onji interrupted herself as she spotted Aang half naked in the bathroom, ready to take his towel off. Her eyes widened as she blushed at the incredible physique in front of her that was Aang. He was very toned, his muscles weren't huge, but perfect enough to suit his frame. _"Perfect"_ she thought to herself. Aang, on the other hand, shocked by Onji's presence, held his towel tight so as not to expose his manhood.

"Yes, Onji?" asked Aang.

"I I I just wanttted to know if, if, if, " she ogled at Aang's physique.

Aang raised his eyebrow and began to chuckle, "Onji, speak clearly please" Aang said.

"H-Huh?" said Onji quickly, her face still beat-red.

Aang smiled, but at the same time a little weirded out that Onji was asking him this while he was half naked, "That's ok, I was actually thinking we go out for breakfast." said Aang.

"O-O-Ohh." stuttered Onji.

"Okseeyouwhenyou'redone!" shrieked Onji as she ran upstairs to wait for Aang to finish in the bathroom.

Aang chuckled as he got in the bathtub. _"Onji's really something special, but she can't help but remind me of someone..."_ then it hit Aang, _"No, no, no, it's just because we recently broke up, that's all."_ Aang blocked his thoughts and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

As Aang put on his traditional monk clothes and robe and left the bathroom, he met Onji upstairs.

"The meeting's not until this afternoon, why don't we go out on the town and explore a bit?" suggested Aang.

"Okay then." said Onji, smiling at Aang.

Aang exchanged the smile and moved closer to her. "Hey, I'm really glad that you respect my need to take this slow" said Aang, taking her hand in his.

Onji blushed, "Of course Aang, you know I'm perfectly ok with whatever makes you happy and comfortable." said Onji.

Aang reached to kiss Onji; their lips soon met. As he kissed Onji, a quick image of Katara sped through his mind, making him back away from her.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Onji, embarrassed by Aang's action.

"Huh, no no, I just, just have a headache." chuckled Aang nervously.

"Oh really, well, I know what can cure headaches" implied Onji in a sexual tone.

Aang widened his eyes as he blushed at the sexual connotation and remained silent, words unable to express his protest.

Onji giggled, "I'm just joking, come on let's get going!" she ran outside to the beach and waited for Aang to come out.

Aang was a little weirded out by her actions, but dismissed them and met her outside to go eat breakfast.

Aang and Onji enjoyed their breakfast and spent the rest of their afternoon exploring the Fire Nation. They spent the rest of the morning giggling about the circumstances of how they first met and how they reconnected.

"... I mean, who would've known that the goofy new kid in my class was the Avatar?" laughed Onji.

Aang laughed in return, "I know, and no one noticed, that's the funny part" said Aang.

Onji looked at Aang longingly, "When I saw you, after Zuko was declared Fire Lord, I just knew, knew that it was you." she said.

Aang looked at her curiously. "Then we just fatefully ran into eachother while I was doing some humanitarian work in the Fire Nation." said Aang, "Heh, it's funny how fate works that way, huh?" pointed out Aang.

Onji smiled, "I'm glad we did find eachother." she said. Aang then reached for her hand and walked with her around the market. He was about to buy her a stuffed platypus-bear when he realized that it was soon time for him to meet Zuko and the other nation leaders.

"Onji, I have to go." said Aang. Onji nodded. She reached to give him a kiss and soon after he was in the air heading for Fire Lord Zuko's palace.

* * *

"Where is he? He should've been here by now." said Chief Arnook, looking annoyed.

"Don't worry, this time he'll be here, he has to." said Fire Lord Zuko.

Just then, a gust of wind pushed the doors of the round table room open and revealed Aang walking in.

"Ahh, young Avatar, please sit." said Earthking Kuei.

Aang agreed and sat on the table. He was so happy to see Kuei regain his throne and be the Earthking again, a real Earthking this time. He explored his surroundings; Leaders and diplomats of all the Nations were all surrounding the table, _"Man, I wonder what the occasion's for?" _thought Aang to himself.

"Avatar Aang, the past couple of meetings weren't of absolute importance, and your presence wasn't absolutely needed to be attendant, although it would've been nice if it were." said Chief Arnook with an upset expression on his face.

Aang looked embarrassed as the chief pointed out Aang's careless.

"Aang, this roundtable is mainly to discuss a duty, an important duty that you must comply with, but first we must discuss a different matter before we get to that." said Kuei.

"We have received word from the Boiling Rock that it's most dangerous prisoner, Azula, has escaped last night." said Zuko.

Aang looked worried, "What must I do?" asked Aang readily.

"As we speak, we have the Fire Nation military searching for her; she's just too cunning to entrust such a search on simple town guardsmen." said Zuko.

"Our military is also on the case" said Kuei.

"As is our elite waterbenders" said Arnook.

Aang looked dumbfounded, "And where do I play a role in this?" asked Aang.

"Well, you don't really, you just need to keep your eyes and ears open for any information of Azula's whereabouts. " said Kuei.

Aang couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted. Do they really think that he can't handle it_? "They probably think that I'm still 'distracted'", _thought Aang to himself.

"Azula shouldn't really be much to handle; she's a single person and not a direct threat to the world so your assistance is not immediately needed for this mission." said Zuko.

Aang sighed, "Okay, then what's the real reason you need me here for?"

The Nation Leaders looked at Aang; Aang couldn't help but feel intimidated by all the eyes glaring at him from every corner.

"Avatar Aang, as you and all of us know the Airbenders have been an extinct peoples, with the exception of you of course. " said one of the diplomats hailing from the Earth Kingdom.

"I'm sure that the rest of the world is aware of this as well." said Aang in an annoyed, sarcastic voice.

"Then I'm sure that you know that the Avatar cycle will break if there are no Airbenders to continue the Avatar cycle." said the diplomat

Aang looked at the diplomat confused and afraid at what he was trying to imply. "Where are you getting at?" asked Aang, sweat starting to drip from his temple.

"Avatar Aang, you must continue the cycle of the Avatar; it is with your offspring that the Avatar cycle will be sustained. This is your ultimate duty to the world, Avatar, and it is one that must be completed by the winter of next year." finished the diplomat.

**I seriously cannot comprehend how I'm still writing this story and balancing providing for my family, doing daily chores, and playing Black Ops. Eh, guess I'm a good multitasker (- -) Stay tuned...**


	5. Don't know what to do

**I Need To Find Myself**

Song Inspired: Mary J. Blige- All That I Can Say**  
**

A whirlwind of mixed emotions ran through Aang as the diplomat told him those very words, "_This is your ultimate duty to the world, Avatar, and it is one that must be completed by the winter of next year"_; those very words hit the young Avatar hard as he realized the seriousness of the situation. He knew that he couldn't run away from this duty, but he wished greatly that he could. He's always wanted to bring back the people that was once the great Air Nomads, his people, but he never thought that it would be asked of him in such a cold, insensitive way. His nerves shot to an all-time high as he placed both of his hands on his forehead, elbows bent on the table in front of him. How is he supposed to provide a child by the end of next year?

"You are now of legal age to father a child and it is important that you try to reproduce as soon as possible" implied Arnook.

_"What am I, some kind of baby-making machine?" _thought Aang to himself angrily.

"We are all aware that you have a current relationship with the Water Bender Katara who hails from the Southern Water Tribe. Have you both been sexually active with one another as of yet?" asked Arnook carelessly.

Aang felt a bubbling anger deep inside him, how dare he or anyone ask about his personal affairs, especially when it came to his 'physical' ones, "No we haven't, and shall never be; our relationship as a couple is no longer." declared Aang with a sad expression on his face.

Zuko was taken aback by the young Avatar's declaration, and couldn't help but look in concern at Aang's somber expression as he said that he and Katara were no longer together.

"Well Avatar, if you are no longer an item with this woman, then we have no choice but to offer you escorts." said Arnook.

Aang's eyes shot wide as he gave a menacing glare to the Chief.

"They can harbor your children; then, six weeks after birth they shall be given to caregivers specialized in mothering distant children after the infants are finished nursing from their biological mothers. We will pay them well and the children will be well taken care of; as long as you're willing to continue with the idea." implied Kuei.

Aang was shocked, "Escorts? Caregivers? Are you people for real!" Aang asked angrily.

"Aang, I know this isn't an easy task for you, but it's necessary that you comply with what we're asking of you." said Kuei.

Aang jumped out of his seat and slammed his hands on the table, "But why so soon! Why is it that you people are asking me to do this now and j-just expect me to go along with your idea, as if I'm some sort of puppet void of all feelings!" asked Aang furiously.

"Avatar Aang, it's nothing against you, really it isn't, but the Avatar cycle needs to continue. Anything can happen at any time to you. Heaven Forbid, if you were to somehow pass before you ever had the chance to conceive, there wouldn't be any airbenders that the Avatar Spirit can reincarnate in; thus, breaking the Avatar cycle forever. We can't take that chance, so we must act as soon as possible." said Fire Lord Zuko.

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"They planned all of this; Without even consulting me, don't I have a say in any of this?" _thought Aang; just then, Katara's words passed through Aang's mind, _"You always act like wallpaper, just hanging around with no real purpose but to decor the scenery!"_. He couldn't contain his anger any longer; and with an elevated fury he punched the table, breaking right through it as it smashed into pieces and elevated all over the room. His tattoos soon began to glow and his eyes soon followed suit; the rage he felt inside of him was one that he was having a hard time containing as he slipped into his own anger. Aang's tattoos and eyes suddenly stopped glowing as he came down from his fit.

The Avatar looked up at all the attendants, his awesome power displayed right in front of them, "There's absolutely no way, and I mean NO WAY that I'm allowing ANY kind of loose woman to bear my child." declared Aang, his terrible power still in display.

"Th-That's absolutely fine A-Avatar, all we need from you is one airbending child, just one, that is all. If you are w-willing to find the right woman to take on this mission with you then by all means have the mission carried out the way you want, but r-remember that this must be done." finished the diplomat, terrified by Aang's frightening power.

Aang's angry expression fell; he took a deep breath and finally relaxed. "Ok..." said Aang. "I'll do it, but it's going to be the way I want it to happen and with who I want, not what everyone else wants me to do." said Aang, still disgusted by what the Nation Leaders and diplomats were trying to have him agree with. He gave Zuko a distant look, Zuko returning a concerned look back.

Aang closed his eyes as he gripped his hands, _"Why I am I so angry about all of this?"_ asked Aang to himself, _"I mean, I don't have any real problem with bringing a child, to preserve my race is truly an honor to me, then why do I feel so awful?"_ Aang released the grip on his hands and opened his eyes to face everyone in the room; he soon realized how frightened everyone was.

Aang suddenly felt ashamed at what he had done; he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry if I frightened everyone, but you must understand the kind of predicament I'm in right now; this isn't an easy task for me to allow." he said.

Everyone exchanged glances at one another and said, "All is forgiven Avatar, but you must remember that this duty must still be carried out." said Kuei.

Aang looked at the King defeated, "I'm well aware of that, Earth King Kuei." said Aang.

"This meeting is now dismissed" said Fire Lord Zuko.

Everyone departed from the room, everyone but Zuko and Aang, starring into space as if waiting for a magical answer to all of his problems. He shut his eyes, upset at himself for displaying his Avatar state the way he did.

"Hey, come on; Let's talk." said Zuko.

Aang gave a compliant nod and followed the Fire Lord down the palace hallway.

"Man, what a quarrel I'm in." said Aang, his eyes looking down to the ground as he walked down the luxurious palace.

Zuko looked at Aang, "Aang, what happened between you and Katara?" asked Zuko.

Aang hesitated, he really didn't know what to say, "You know how Katara and I have been the past couple of years, I just couldn't do it anymore." said Aang.

"Wow, I guessed that since you guys have been together for so long, that you both were just accepting of it." guessed Zuko.

"I wasn't, I mean I was, well, uh, I don't know..." said Aang, acting extremely confused.

"Aang, you WERE sure about breaking up with her, were you?" asked Zuko.

Aang didn't know how to reply. Of course he was sure, I mean, why would he just break up with her so that he could try with Onji if he wasn't sure?

"Onji, she never fights with me, she's the girl of my dreams." said Aang quietly.

Zuko couldn't believe his ears, "What? Wait a minute, are you telling me that you broke up with Katara to be with another girl?" asked Zuko.

"No, I'm not, I broke up with Katara to find my own happiness, and for her to find hers as well." said Aang somberly.

Zuko was surprised, "What? What did this girl do for you, grind herself on your crotch to the point that you couldn't control your own hormones? Aang, couples have their problems, it happens, do you really think things will be better with this Onji girl?" asked Zuko, genuinely concerned about his friend.

Aang gave a worried expression, then angrily looked at Zuko, "Yes, as a matter of fact I think it will." humphed Aang. "And just so you know, Onji and I have only kissed, so the whole 'grind on my crotch' thing was way out of line." said Aang sternly.

Zuko sighed, "Alright, if this is what you want Aang, then I'll support you." he replied bitterly.

"Thanks Zuko" said Aang.

Zuko smiled at the young Avatar, then turned his expression into a serious one, "Well Aang, you're aware that this mission needs to be carried out, are you going to plan on asking Onji to take on this task with you?" asked Zuko coldly.

Aang was completely flushed, he didn't really think of Onji being involved in his first sexual experience until now, "We'll, I mean, since we're together...but I don't want to take it so fast, slow slow!" Aang said to himself.

Zuko observed Aang's confusion, and didn't know what to say.

"Aang, you have time to come up with your decision, and you can always consider the Leader's option if you truly don't know what to do." said Zuko.

Zuko wasn't helping; Aang was in a real mental predicament as to what to decide, and all Zuko could do was offer prostitutes.

"Zuko, this isn't an easy decision; I envisioned having a family, a wife and children, living a normal life like everyone else." said Aang sadly. Zuko listened to the young Avatar, "I've been raised by monks...all of my life, and as a monk, I never comprehended nor did I care about having a family of my own. I was raised in an environment in which self-freedom was of great importance; reaching spiritual enlightenment was our way of reaching this kind of freedom." Aang closed his eyes, "When I ran away, and woke up in an iceberg in the South Pole, Katara and Sokka found me. As we journeyed together, I began to realize the importance of being with your kin, people you really care about, not some monk teaching you fancy tricks with wind." said Aang as he opened his eyes again.

"Wow, that's deep" said Zuko.

Aang smiled, "I saw the connection that Katara and Sokka had with their own father, and it emanated towards me. I always thought of Monk Gyatso as a father figure; he cared about me for me and watched over me like a turtle hawk watches over it's eggs. Seeing my friends with their family that way made me realize that this is what I want in this life. Someday I will give someone my heart as Katara's and Sokka's father gave their mother and vice versa; Someday, I will give love to my child the way Gyatso gave me. You can say that they inspired me, inspired me to love; but this mission, it's getting in the way of that." said Aang.

"Aang" said Zuko "You're the Avatar, living a normal life will be difficult for you, and these are the kinds of decisions that you will be making for the rest of your life regardless of what you want or desire." said Zuko apologetically.

Aang turned to face Zuko, "I want to have control of at least one decision, this decision." said Aang.

Zuko placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Allright then; if this is what you want Aang, then it will be as you wish, just remember you need to come up with your decision within the upcoming year. They're asking for a child by next winter, which only gives you several months to make up your mind." said Zuko.

Aang, smiled, "I know, thanks Zuko." said Aang. "Well, I better go" he concluded.

Aang was about to make his way out until he was stopped by Zuko.

"Oh, Aang wait!" yelled Zuko.

Aang stopped and turned around, "Yeah?" asked Aang.

"I'm having an event, here in the palace on the first week of the first month of the upcoming year. It's more of a new Fire Nation tradition I started, you know, celebrating fire and stuff." said Zuko, "I am personally inviting you to attend." declared Zuko.

Aang felt honored, "Wow, thanks Zuko, I'll be more than happy to attend." said Aang.

"Now, here's the hard part" said Zuko.

"There's a hard part?" Asked Aang sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I want you to personally invite the old gang to this event; but in light of your personal situation with Katara, I'll understand if you don't want to personally invite her."

"Pfft, what? Of course I'll invite Katara, it's not like we broke up on bad terms." said Aang as he chuckled nervously. "Besides, she's a part of our group and helped me end the war; it would be wrong not to invite her myself." concluded Aang.

Zuko raised his eyebrow, "Ok, good, then I expect you to carry this personal task out for me, oh and no children are allowed, it's more of an adult-themed event, just in case someone wants to bring their younger sibling or cousin." said Zuko.

Aang nodded, "No problem" said Aang, then it hit him, "Wait a minute, adult-themed? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aang, a bit intimidated by what Zuko just said.

"Heh, you'll see." said Zuko sneakily.

Aang looked at Zuko weirdly as he waved goodbye to Zuko and departed the palace by air.

Zuko looked on proudly as Aang flew away from the palace and was soon interrupted.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Mai.

Zuko turned to face her, "The meeting didn't go so hot; Aang scared the attendants, but I don't blame him." said Zuko.

Mai got a kick out of the Nation Leaders and diplomats being afraid, "Good, probably knocked them out of their high horse" said Mai.

Zuko smiled and grabbed his lover's waist, "I love you, you know this right?" asked Zuko.

Mai gave a worried expression, "Yeeeaahhh?" said Mai.

Zuko was a little nervous about continuing his insinuation, and he knew it was too risky to go on, "I just wanted you to know that I love you." said Zuko.

"Okay..." said Mai.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a couple of moments.

"You know I love you, right?" said Mai, almost as if disinterested.

"Yeah" said Zuko just as disinterested.

"So then why are you acting so weird?" asked Mai.

"Nothing! it's nothing. " said Zuko nervously.

"Alright then; Well, why don't we make our way up to our sleeping quarters? I'm feeling a bit tired." said Mai as she playfully traced her finger up and down Zuko's chest. Zuko leaned towards his lover and grabbed her waist, "Sounds like a plan" said Zuko as his lips landed on Mai's.

* * *

Katara finally made it back to Ba Sing Se a couple of days later, ready to start life a new. She took a deep breath of the city air and departed from the ship. She knew where she was going, but wasn't sure if he would help her out, so she brought extra money just in case. Her father's thoughts still played in her head as she walked down the busy street, _"You just got out of a relationship, and you need to sort your feelings out before you can become involved with someone else."_ These thoughts somewhat angered Katara, "It's not fair, he can move on with a drop of a hat and somehow I'm not allowed to do the same? I'm fine, I can totally do this." said Katara to herself in an unsure tone. Suddenly without warning, Katara walked right into a total stranger; both collapsed from the impact.

Katara brushed herself off and got up, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, really I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and my mind was so occupied and-"

Katara 's apology came to a sudden halt as she blushed at the stranger in front of her. A young man, about six feet tall with jet black hair and fair skin; his eyes glowed an amber color as the sun glistened from the side of his face.

The stranger chuckled, "That's ok, I wasn't paying attention much myself." said the mystery man.

"O-Oh, well then, ok, but I'm still very sorry." said Katara embarrassingly.

"It's alright, really there's no need to apologize." said the mystery man.

The mystery man looked at how beautiful Katara was, observing her from the tip of her head to the soles of her feet. His face blushed as he realized the enchanting beauty standing in front of him.

"My name's Lee; it's really nice to meet you." said Lee.

"Katara; the pleasure's all mine." said Katara awkwardly.

"Katara, what a pretty name for a pretty lady." said Lee sweetly.

"Why thank you" said Katara.

Katara and Lee stood there for a couple of moments in awkward silence.

"So, you from around here?" asked Lee.

"Not necessarily; See, I've traveled here before many times, but this time I'm here to stay. I'm looking to start my own life in a new place, a place out of my element." Katara didn't know how right she was.

"Why would you want to be out of your own element?" asked Lee.

Katara hesitated, "I just want to try out new places, new experiences, and new people." said Katara as she blushed.

Lee blushed at Katara's words, "Well you came to the right place, Ba Sing Se is a place of new beginnings so you're right at home."

Katara smiled and looked at the young man, "You don't look like you're from around here yourself." said Katara innocently.

"Well actually, I'm not. I came here to take home some of Iroh's famous tea back to my home, the Fire Nation." said Lee.

"Really? That's a strange coincidence; I was just making my way there right now." said Katara.

"Oh yeah? You don't strike me as a tea lover." chuckled Lee.

"Well, it's not really for tea; It's for more of a personal thing." said Katara.

"Oh, please forgive me, I don't mean to be intrusive." said Lee.

"No no, really it's alright. I just need to talk to Iroh about some things." said Katara.

"You know Iroh himself? Personally? That's fantastic!" said Lee.

Katara chuckled. "Yeah, he's a good man, and I think he can help me out with a problem I have." said Katara.

"Forgive me for my curiosity, but what problems can someone as beautiful as you have?" asked Lee.

"Guy problems; it's complicated." said Katara nervously.

Lee's face turned serious, "You? Have guy problems? Whoever this guys is that's messing with you doesn't deserve you. Love doesn't hurt." said Lee.

Katara blushed and smiled at her new friend, "Thank you Lee" said Katara.

"I can walk you there, if that's alright with you?" asked Lee.

"Thank you" said Katara, and they both walked together to Iroh's tea shop.

* * *

"Man, when did I become a messenger pigeon?" thought Aang to himself as he flew back to Onji's home; he was still thinking about Zuko's party and the fact that it's adult theme, but he was more than happy to send the message to his old friends.

Aang flew over the city as he made his way back to Onji's house. He soon reached his destination when he spotted Onji rubbing Appa's belly on the beach and folded his glider as he made his way to the ground.

"Aang!" said Onji.

Aang ran up to her and gave her a big hug, "Onji.." said Aang.

He let go of her embrace and looked at her eye to eye.

"Aang, how did the meeting go?" Onji asked.

Aang didn't know how to tell her this, he didn't think she was ready for something as huge as bringing back a Nation, and neither was he, "Onji, this meeting was important for a reason, and I don't know how I should tell you this..." said Aang.

"What? Tell me what?" asked Onji desperately.

"They want me to...have a child." said Aang.

Aang thought Onji would react negatively, but on the contrary, she couldn't be more thrilled about it.

"Wow, seriously? Just that?" said Onji, relieved that it was only bringing a child to the world and not something menacing.

Aang was confused as to why she was so happy about it, "Onji, we just started dating; I wanted to go slow on this remember?" asked Aang.

"Yes, Aang, but this is your duty, and I'll be more than happy to help you in any way I can." declared Onji.

Aang was a big worried that she wouldn't react so well to the news, but seeing as she was happy about it, he felt sort of relieved. But he didn't want to rush the idea of making a baby with her; atleast not yet.

"Onji, I don't want to rush this; I know people are counting on me to bring an airbending child into this world, but I don't want to ruin what we have now." said Aang.

"Why would anything between us be ruined? If anything it may strengthen our relationship, and our feelings for one another" said Onji, struggling to convince Aang to go along with the plan immediately.

Aang hesitated, "Onji please, now is not the time; I was given until the end of next year to present a child, which gives us 6 months to conceive; by that time I'll be ready to do this, with you." said Aang, unsure of himself.

Onji smiled at Aang, "Ok Aang, just so long as I'm the one to give you your child." chuckled Onji.

Aang smiled haphazardly,"Of course it'll be you, and no one else." said Aang, feeling strange about saying those very words.

Aang gave her a hug, sympathizing with how hard this may be for her, but he knows that it's best that he not rush anything too soon, for fear that it may backfire on him.

"There's something else I want to tell you, good news!" said Aang.

"What is it?" asked Onji.

"Fire Lord Zuko's holding a Fire Nation event on the first week of the beginning of the following year. He invited me and the rest of 'Team Avatar'. Zuko wants me to personally invite everyone and I agreed." said Aang joyfully.

Onji wasn't so joyful, for she knew that Katara was part of that very team. A sense of jealousy coursed through her veins as she thought of Aang asking Katara to the Fire Nation event. Aang didn't remain oblivious to Onji's feelings; but he had to admit, he was nervous about seeing Katara again himself not knowing what to expect on their encounter; he quickly did damage control.

"Well, Zuko wants me to invite everyone for him; it's not like we're all going together." said Aang.

Onji humphed at Aang's remark.

Aang sighed, "I know how you may feel about me asking Katara, but I assure you, there's nothing between us; that part of us is in the past. Besides, I have you, and I think that's more than enough for me. And it's not like I'm going to leave you behind; you Onji are going to be my date." said Aang sweetly.

Onji smiled, "Ok Aang, I trust you." she said as she leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Aang prepared Appa for the long journey ahead of them.

"Alright buddy; you ready to go" asked Aang to Appa. Appa groaned in agreement.

"Aang, wait!" yelled Onji.

"What is it? " asked Aang.

"Here, some fruits and vegetables for your trip, I know how you don't like to eat meat." said Onji.

"Wow, thanks Onji" said Aang. "This sure beats sea prunes!" he pointed out.

Onji smiled, "Oh and here's something else for your journey." said Onji.

She leaned towards Aang and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"That ought to hold you up until the next time I see you." said Onji.

Aang smiled and did a huge jump as he landed on Appa' s back. He yelled "Yip Yip!" and he was soon soaring through the air on the back of Appa on his way to his first destination, The Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

"Of course you can work here Katara, you are family to me and I'd be more than honored to provide you with both work and shelter if you like." said Iroh.

"Thank you so much, Iroh. I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for your generosity." said Katara thankfully.

Iroh smiled, "It is my pleasure, but I must ask Katara, are you sure that this is what you want to do? This doesn't seem like something you'd do is all I'm saying." asked Iroh.

"Of course it is; this is what I want to do." said Katara.

"Yes, but are you ready to move on so soon Katara? This is a big step; you are moving on your own, and pretty quickly. Are you sure that you're ready to embark on a new life?" asked Iroh cryptically.

Katara paused, "Yes Iroh, I need to do this for me. I can't spend the rest of my life moping about what could've been. I need to take action, move on and grow." said Katara determinedly.

"Yes dear, but are you sure you're completely and fully healed enough to do this? Do you really think that running away is the right way in order to find happiness? asked Iroh.

"I'm not running away Iroh, and my answer won't change." said Katara.

Iroh smiled, "Very well then, this will be your new job and your new home." said Iroh.

Katara smiled and gave Iroh a hug as she left the tea shop with bags full of tea in her hands. Lee was waiting outside of the tea shop in respect to her personal conversation with Iroh.

"Here you go." said Katara.

"Thank you Katara" said Lee.

"For what? They're bags of tea, it was the least I could do." said Katara innocently.

"No Katara, I'm thanking you for allowing me to be your friend. You're such a great woman, and whoever that guy was that broke your heart, he's a jerk and doesn't deserve you anyway." said Lee.

Katara blushed at Lee's indication, "Wow, thank you Lee; that's very sweet." said Katara smoothly.

"Katara, I don't want to rush you or anything, but do you think I can take you out sometime?" asked Lee.

Katara was in awe. She came to Ba Sing Se to try her luck in love, and here it is, serving itself on a silver platter.

"O-Of course you can." said Katara as she smiled.

Lee reached for her hand and gave it a kiss, "Thank you Katara, for gracing me with your gorgeous presence." said Lee seductively.

A thought came across Katara's head, "How will I be able to see you Lee? If you live in the Fire Nation?"

"I can come visit you of course." chuckled Lee.

Katara smiled and felt giddy inside as Lee said those words, but she couldn't help but feel strange at starting this relationship, _It's just post-breakup jitters, besides this guy's not half bad looking. I'll give him a shot." _thought Katara to herself.

"Great, so can I take you out tomorrow then?" asked Lee.

"Sure!" said Katara enthusiastically.

As Lee said goodbye, Katara couldn't help but think how well things were going so far in Ba Sing Se; and it's only been her first day, "Wow, I already have a home, a job, and now, a potential guy" said Katara to herself. Katara looked out at the sunset fully knowing that she has finally found herself. _"Things can only get better from here" _

**_

* * *

_I'm posting this chapter rather quickly so that I can get back to my daily routines and continue on with the next chapter, which will be pretty interesting to write since Aang will see Katara for the first time since their break-up, or will he? D: . I love awkward moments!**** Stay Tuned**_...  
_


	6. Sending the Message

**I Need To Find Myself.**

**Song Inspired: Hat 2 Da Back by TLC (And you'll see why as you read this chapter)**

**This chapter will have several small flashback; it will be written in italic and should be self-explanatory when the reader approaches them.**

Aang and Appa were about to make it to the Southern Water Tribe when so many thoughts began to go through his head, "Okay, So I'll invite Sokka and Katara at the same time; that way, there won't be any awkwardness between us and she won't feel so bad about seeing me." said Aang, contemplating how he's going to deliver the message to his old friends, and his old girlfriend. "Ugh, why did Zuko entrust this to me? I should've said no..." said Aang, but soon stopped himself, "No, there's no reason why I shouldn't deliver this message to Katara; I'm over her so this won't be a problem." said Aang to himself.

Aang and Appa were soon hovering over the icy village; Aang gave Appa a caring scrub on the top of his head, "Good job buddy; we made it." said Aang. After a couple of nights of traveling on Appa's back, he was ready to step foot on solid ground and lay on a comfortable chair, not to say that Appa's not comfortable, but a chair sure beats the back of a giant flying bison any day. Aang chuckled to himself at that thought as they descended down to the snow below them. He had to admit, he was not looking forward to seeing Katara, _"What if she tries to kill me?" _ thought Aang to himself, but he had to deliver the invitation; after all Zuko entrusted him with the task, and Zuko won't hesitate on him if he doesn't do what he said he was going to do, Avatar or no Avatar. As Appa laid his giant feet onto the snow, Aang took a deep breath and climbed out of the Bison.

"I'll be back buddy" said Aang as he patted Appa on the head; Appa groaned in agreement.

Aang walked towards a native of the village, "Excuse me sir, would you happen to know where someone named Sokka would be in this village?" asked Aang.

"*Gasp*; the Avatar." said the villager, "It truly is an honor to be in your presence." continued the villager as he placed one knee onto the ground and bowed.

Aang chuckled, "Please, rise up sir; I'm just a man as are you." said Aang reassuringly as he gave a comforting smile to the elder man.

The man smiled as he raised up, "Well, I know Sokka and his kin; they dwell in that igloo." said the villager as he pointed towards the farthest igloo to the north of the village. "I'm pretty sure that his father Hakoda had gone off to hunt, and his grandmother Kanna had just embarked on a journey with her husband not too long ago before you arrived." Finished the villager.

"Thank you very much." said Aang as he gave a traditional salutation to the elder.

"The pleasure's all mine." said the villager as Aang continued on towards the igloo.

Aang began to walk towards the igloo and entered; only to regret having done just that.

He walked through the icy entrance, to see Sokka and Sukki half naked under animal fur sheets by a fire, making out ferociously.

Aang gasped and covered his eyes as he immediately turned his back on them; He about to exit when his foot got caught by a small mountain of snow by the entrance. Aang grunted as he hit the floor face first.

Sokka took quick notice of the stranger that entered into the igloo during his private moment and suspended himself over Suki, "Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" yelled Sokka as Sukki covered her breasts with her arms.

Aang groaned as he got up and placed his hand over his face, "Who leaves a small batch of snow by the corner of an entrance?" asked Aang irritatingly as he placed his other hand on his bent knee.

"Aang?" asked Sokka as he squinted his eyes.

Aang managed to get on his feet, "Just meet me outside after you put some clothes on." said Aang embarrassed by the sight of Sokka and Suki together in such a personal way as he walked out.

Aang waited outside the igloo for Sokka and Suki to come out; they finally did.

"Aang! good to see ya buddy!" yelled Sokka.

Aang was kind of surprised to see Sokka in such a giddy mood, maybe Suki helped make him that way, but he thought he'd be furious at him over his breakup with Katara.

"Don't worry Aang, we know all about it" said Suki.

Aang was shocked, "You know? And you don't want to kill me Sokka?" asked a baffled Aang.

"Well Aang, there's nothing more that I would love than to personally shove my fist in your face for breaking my sister's heart, but she insisted that I not get involved for her sake and remain friends with you." said Sokka.

Aang was wowed by Sokka's statement. He thought that Katara would just let Sokka's anger get the best of him in light of the situation and let him do whatever he wanted to him; but on the contrary, she told him not to get involved. This sent a wave of relief over him, _"I guess she's over it"_ thought Aang as he smiled, "_But I don't think she mentioned anything about Onji, so I'll just keep that to myself, for now."_ thought Aang to himself.

"Although, I could make an exception for you kicking my meat hill" said Sokka angrily.

"Meat hill?" asked Aang with a confused look on his face.

"Yes my meat hill! I keep my meat under that little pile of ice to preserve my meat; you know, the small hill of ice that you tripped on when you spied on me and Suki!" yelled Sokka as he pointed to the partially destroyed ice hill with meat spewing from it's side.

"I'm sorry I kicked your meat hill, but I didn't spy on you and Suki!" pleaded Aang as he waved his hands.

Sokka looked at Aang and felt as if he had the upper hand of him; he dragged Aang by his collar with a livid expression on his face and said, "Just kidding, boy did you get scared!" cackled Sokka.

Aang gave Sokka an angry face and grabbed him by the neck, giving him a nookie as Sokka began to punch him in the head.

"Ehem!" said Suki.

They noticed Suki's glare and immediately stopped.

Sokka brushed himself off and continued on with the conversation, "So back to Katara; yeah, she made this whole debacle about her finding her own way when she left for Ba Sing Se and-"

"Wait a minute, she went back to Ba Sing Se? Why?" asked Aang, interrupting Sokka's explanation.

"Well Aang I was getting to that until you interrupted me. Now I'll be more than happy to tell you why if you'll let me continue." said Sokka with a snooty face on.

Aang sighed, "Ok" said Aang.

"Well, she explained that she wanted to find her way; and that she wanted to play the field to find what she's looking for, you know, woman stuff." said Sokka, Suki menacingly glaring at her lover.

Aang couldn't help but feel a little jealous over hearing that Katara went to Ba Sing Se to date other guys, but in a way couldn't blame her. After all, he's dating Onji, so Katara has every right to date whomever she pleases. But still...

"But anyway Aang, she's really determined to make a new life all on her own, so I don't think you need to worry about her being all melancholy and depressed because of you." said Sokka, hinting at Aang that she will be fantastic without him and if he tries anything funny with his sister that he'll pop his fist right through his arrow. Aang quickly got the message and tried to change the subject.

"Okay, well I'm here to deliver a message, from Zuko." said Aang.

"Really? What's it about?" asked Suki.

"It's more of an invitation really, to a Fire Nation Event that Zuko's having. He says it's a new thing so it's bound to be interesting." said Aang.

"Wow, that sounds pretty awesome." said Sokka.

Aang smiled, "There's just one thing he said not to bring: children of any kind." said Aang.

"Any kind? Are children like fruits to you Aang? Different varieties?" said Sokka wittingly as Suki chuckled by his joke.

Aang gave Sokka an annoyed look as he caught on to his joke, "No; He said it's an adult themed party and that no children such as brothers, sister, cousins, girlfriend's best friend's daughters, kids like that aren't allowed to come to the party." said Aang.

"Ok, that's weird." said Suki.

"It's just a party guys; it's not like there's going to be guns or warships." said Aang, beginning to prefer the guns and warships over seeing Katara again. "Besides, it'll be in Zuko's palace which we all know is heavily guarded, so I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun, so you are both invited." said Aang.

"And when's this party?" asked Suki.

"The first week of the first month of the following year." said Aang proudly.

"That's a mouthful." said Sokka.

"Hey, I'm just delivering the message." said Aang innocently.

Sokka thought for a moment, "Well, alright then; we'll be there." said Sokka.

"Great! I'll see you guys then." said Aang happily.

"Alright, but Aang, just because we're cool right now doesn't mean I'm not mad at you over what you did to my sister." said Sokka angrily, poking his index finger to Aang's chest.

Aang felt shame as he understood Sokka's feelings against him.

"But, I will still keep our friendship, as long as you're willing." said Sokka, giving a smile.

Aang felt relief, "Thank you Sokka; there's nothing that I want more." said Aang meaningfully.

Sokka quickly turned around, "Alright then, who's up for some steamed sea prunes?" said Sokka as he pulled out a giant bowl of the ocean grown food and stuck it to Aang's and Suki's face.

"Ohoho, I would love some" chuckled Suki nervously, as if trying to play along.

Aang's face twisted at the thought of having to swallow what he thought was the most disgusting cuisine on the face of the planet next to broiled meat.

"Uhhh I have to go...deliver more messages! Yeah, that's it; I would really love some Sokka but, I have to go visit Toph, and then deliver the message to your sister." Aang shivered at the thought of seeing Katara again.

"Ehh, suit yourself; more for me and Suki." said Sokka boastfully as Suki gave a nervous smile back to her lover.

"Alright then, but before I go, I need to know exactly where Katara is." said Aang.

"That's just it Aang; we don't know." said Sokka.

"Sokka said that she said she was going to the city but didn't specify where." said Suki.

Aang looked disappointed; he doesn't want to go on a wild goose chase to look for Katara, and besides; who'se to say that she'll even talk to him after what happened between them?

"Let's see, she wouldn't just go to Ba Sing Se and live there without having connections." said Aang as he gave a thinking face.

"And do youuuu know who lives in Ba Sing Se?" asked Sokka dolefully.

An idea snapped inside Aang's mind, "Iroh!, it has to be!" declared Aang.

"Oh yeah! Zuko's uncle still lives there; I forgot about that." said Suki.

"I'll start to look for her there, if I don't find her there then I guess I have no choice but to search for her throughout the city", said Aang, _"Aagh, I'm so not looking forward to this." _thought Aang to himself.

Suki caught up to Aang's befuddled expression on his face, "Alright then, I guess we'll see you on the day of the event." said Suki.

Aang gave an encouraging smile and thumbs up to the happy couple as he ran towards Appa.

Suki chuckled, "Oh boy, he is so confused." she said while she nodded her head.

"What? What do you mean?" asked a baffled Sokka.

"I mean that he's so confused that he doesn't even know what he wants." said Suki.

"What? How can you tell?" asked Sokka commandingly.

"I swear Sokka sometimes you can be so oblivious." said Suki as she rolled her eyes.

Sokka raised his eyebrow, "I didn't notice anything, how come you can?" asked Sokka as he pointed his finger at his girlfriend.

"It's a girl thing Sokka, you wouldn't understand." said Suki as she stuck her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Gi-gi-ha-mun-aaaghhh! never mind" babbled Sokka knowing well he's been defeated.

Aang ran towards Appa and decided to go see Toph before trying to find Katara; that way if he can't find Katara, he can spend all the time he needs searching for her without jeopardizing Toph from getting her invitation on time.

"Perfect" said Aang to himself, "Alright Appa; we have another trip to make; this time to Gaoling." told Aang to Appa. Appa groaned in agreement and took to the sky with Aang on his back; the next stop on their journey being the Earth Kingdom town.

* * *

Katara walked down the street with Lee as they enjoyed eachother's company beneath the stars in the middle of the town court.

"It's so beautiful out tonight." said Katara as the moon glistened on her dark tan skin.

Lee saw how the moon hit Katara and accentuated her in just the right features, "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." said Lee charmingly.

Katara blushed as Lee complimented her, "I don't know if I'll ever find love again Lee; I've made so many mistakes with A-" Katara hesitated.

Lee was watching her, paying close attention to every word she said.

Katara continued as she stared at the fountain in front of her, "With him, and I'm afraid that I'll just make the same mistakes all over again." said Katara regretfully.

"Katara, don't worry, everything's going to be alright." said Lee comfortingly.

Katara gave her new friend a smile as she romantically gazed at him. Lee placed his hand over Katara's hand, "I don't think this is something that you should worry about right now; you have all the time in the world to figure that out, just relax and enjoy the time you're having now." advised Lee lovingly, gently placing his hand over Katara's.

"Lee..." said Katara dreamily.

"Katara..." said Lee just as dreamily as he placed his hand on Katara's cheek. His hand soon moved to her chin, folding his fingers around it as he gently place a tender kiss on her sweet lips. He quickly ended the kiss so as not to intimidate her.

"Katara; I've been meaning to ask you this" said Lee, nervously contemplating what he wants to say, "Katara, will you be my girl?" asked Lee.

Katara smiled, only to frown moments later, "Lee, it's been a week and a half since my last boyfriend and I have broken up." said Katara.

"I know, but hear me out Katara. You're beautiful, smart and so out there; I want to treat you like the princess that you are Katara, please let me be your guy, and you be my girl." pleaded Lee sensuously.

Katara couldn't resist, "Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend Lee." said Katara happily as she jumped Lee and gave him the biggest hug she's given him yet, and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Lee was taken aback by Katara's action, but was very pleased nonetheless, "Katara, I hope that one day, you can be my forever girl." said Lee.

Suddenly Katara had a quick flashback, triggered by those very words...

_"Katara; I know that we haven't been together long" said Aang._

_"I know Aang, it's been a couple of months" said Katara as she chuckled._

_"I know, just hear me out. I want you to know Katara that I love you, you are my forever girl" said Aang._

_"You are my forever girl..."_

Those very words echoed through her head repetitively.

"Katara, Katara?" called Lee as if trying to snap Katara out of a trance.

"Yeah?" asked Katara.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright, you seemed distracted" chuckled Lee.

Katara looked concerned, "Lee, I just want to take it slow; there are things that I really need to work on but in order to do so, I need to take things one step at a time." exclaimed Katara.

Lee smiled, "Of course Katara, I'll take it as slow as you want me to go." said Lee as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Katara smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek, "Well, I'm going to cash in; been working nonstop at the tea shop." said Katara as she chuckled.

Lee nodded in agreement, "I'll see you next time?" asked Lee.

Katara gave Lee a big grin, "Sounds like a date." said Katara as she bent over to give her new beau on the cheek.

As Katara walked back into the back of the tea shop and up the stairs into her new bedroom, she couldn't help but feel hopeful about everything that's been going on in her life. She let out a sigh as she walked to her bed and took her clothes and bindings off; slipping a light sleeping gown over her head as she combed her long locks. As she sat in front of her mirror while she brushed, she couldn't help but think about Aang before she fell asleep. _"How could he do this to me?"_ asked Katara to herself. _"Lee is such a great guy, but Aang, oh Aang..." _thought Katara to herself as tears began to flow from her ocean blue eyes.

_"I shouldn't have, shouldn't have smothered you; this is all my fault."_ thought Katara.

Katara snapped out of it, "No, no Aang, I won't let you control me feelings." she proclaimed, but she couldn't help but feel the past creeping up to her...

_"Katara, I've been told to go to this meeting; I can't afford to miss anymore of them." said Aang._

_"Ok that's fine, but how long will you be gone?" asked Katara commandingly._

_"I don't know.." said Aang as he turned his head away from her, ready to blow his fuse._

_"I just don't understand what the point of these meetings are, I mean, all you guys talk about is rebuilding towns; Every nation has taken care of that pretty well without your help, so why do they need you to be there all the time?" asked Katara._

_"Because I'm the Avatar." said Aang angrily._

_"Yes, and for no other reason..." said Katara._

_Aang sighed, "Look; I won't go to this meeting if it bothers you so much for me to go." said Aang, feeling offended._

_Katara looked away from him, "It's not that, Aang." said Katara._

_Aang balled his fists, "Then what is it Katara! Enlighten me!" shouted Aang._

_"...I don't know..." said Katara softly._

_"You never know! It's always the same argument with you everyday Katara; why can't you be understanding of my humanitarian duties?" asked Aang heatedly._

_There was complete silence for a moment._

_"Well! Aren't you going to answer!" shouted Aang._

_Katara hesitated, "Because I don't know!" yelled Katara._

Katara's mind soon came back to Earth as she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Katara, may I offer you some Jasmine tea?" asked Iroh from the outside of her room.

Katara sighed in relief, "No, no thank you." said Katara.

"May I come in?" asked Iroh.

Katara quickly shuffled her bedsheets and covered herself appropriately, "Y-yes you can, come in." said Katara.

Iroh opened the door and made his way into Katara's room; he quickly let out a smile, "I just want to make sure that you're alright; you looked pretty tense on the job today." said Iroh.

Katara gave him a thankful smile, "Really Iroh, I'm fine." said the young Water Tribe girl.

Iroh raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure? You still seem pretty tense." said Iroh.

"I'm ok, really." said Katara.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to me about anything just know that I'm here for you at anytime; well, except tea time." chuckled Iroh.

Katara gave a cracked smile, "Thanks Iroh." said Katara.

"Well, I'm going to check out for the night; let me know if you need anything." said Iroh innocently.

"I will Iroh, don't worry about me." said Katara as she chuckled.

Iroh made his way to the door and closed it behind him as Katara dimmed the light in her room. She knows that Iroh wants nothing more than her happiness; and has been watching her as a father looks after his own child. She acknowledged that and was thankful; he's even been hospitable to Lee which also made her very appreciative of Iroh's kindness and understanding. Katara managed to break a small smile as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

After traveling on Appa for a couple of more days, Aang finally made it to the town of Gaoling, Toph's hometown. He saw a small clearing below them with enough berries to sustain the large Bison for a certain amount of time; Aang wasn't planning on staying too long, so he landed Appa below them.

"Alright buddy, just wait for me here; and make yourself comfortable, there's plenty of berries for you to eat here." said Aang cheerfully, the Bison groaned in compliance as Aang waved goodbye and ran towards Toph's direction.

"Man, it's been so long since I've seen Toph, I wonder how much she's changed." said Aang to himself.

Soon after, he arrived to his destination. He walked towards the front of the luxurious estate that belonged to the Bei Fong family when he was stopped by several guards.

"Stop right this second!-" The guard paused his orderly yell when he suddenly realized he was in the presence of the Avatar. Aang was a bit startled and backed off in a fighting stance until the guard bent down on one knee.

"Avatar Aang, please forgive me; I didn't receive word that the Bei Fongs were expecting you." said the guard honorably.

Aang quickly relaxed, "Actually, they're not; it's more of a surprise drop-in." chuckled Aang.

"I will aware them of your presence immediately." said the guard as he got up from the ground.

"No!" said Aang frightfully.

The guard looked at Aang in a suspicious manner, "Avatar Aang?" said the guard.

"Please, don't let them know I'm here; I'm actually just here to see their daughter Toph."

The guard gave Aang a reassuring nod, "Of course, Avatar; please this way." said the guard.

The guards led Aang into the giant estate. He had forgotten how beautiful it was; the flowers in constant bloom, the grass freshly cut, the landscape well taken care of, _"wow"_ he thought to himself. The guards then led Aang through a couple of corridors and hallways until they finally reached a rather large green door, but before the guards could knock on it, a voice spoke from the other side, "Leave us be" said the feminine voice.

The guards were taken aback by the sudden response and exchanged glances at one another, "Of course Miss Toph." said the guard.

As the guards departed from Aang, the voice spoke again, "You can come in twinkletoes."

Aang immediately twisted the knob in front of him and opened the door to reveal his old friend sitting on a chair bending a piece of metal with her fingers. She immediately placed the piece of metal down on her dresser and acknowledged her old friend.

"It's good to see ya!" said Toph; she ran to Aang and gave him a 'light' shove to his arm with her fist.

Aang smiled and observed her, and how little her physical appearance had changed, same pants, same shirt, and most importantly, same bare feet, except that now she sports a ponytail instead of the giant bundt hairstyle she used to carry, and her frame looked much more feminine, "Toph; it's good to see you too!" said Aang.

"Yeah, well it's not like you visit much anyway," said Toph slyly, trying to push Aang's buttons. Aang blushed in embarrassment at Toph insinuation.

"Oh and by the way, you smell." said Toph. Aang now felt even more embarrassed as his blush turned deep red, whiffing his underarms as he twisted his face to realize that she was right.

Aang got into defensive mode, "Well, it's not like traveling constantly leaves you smelling fresh and rosy!" yelled Aang.

Toph chuckled, "Relax twinkletoes, I understand. Just take a shower in my bathroom; I'll wait for you out here." said Toph as she pointed to the door at the very end of her room.

Aang looked at Toph baffled, "Are you serious?" asked Aang. Toph nodded in agreement.

"Well, ok." said Aang, feeling almost threatened. He proceeded to her bathroom and closed the door. As he took off his clothes, he couldn't help but observe the bathroom he was in, and how clean it was, _"Hmm, for someone as butchy as Toph, I never expected for her to be so clean. Heh, even the tub has a curtain on it"_ chuckled Aang to himself. He got in the tub and pulled the curtain so as to have some sense of privacy. He washed under his arms as he suddenly thought of Onji and how perfect he thinks she is, _"Ahhh, Onji..."_ but his thoughts soon turned on him as the thought of Katara crept up, _"Katara..." _he continued to think of her, _"I hope you're alright about us now Katara, because I'm coming to see you next, and I don't think I can bear to see you upset; after all, you're still my friend"_. Suddenly a voice from outside his door suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Hurry it up in there, I haven't got all day!" yelled Toph.

Aang quickly took a bath and dried himself off to get dressed, only to find that everything he had on when he arrived was missing, "Toph, where are my clothes! And my medallion!" asked Aang loudly.

"Oh, I had my maid come in and clean those off for you too, I mean, what's the point of having a clean body if your clothes reek too, am I right!" yelled Toph from the other side of the door. Aang was so enthralled in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door in the bathroom open, "Oh, and don't worry about your medallion, it's right here on my dresser, Just wear the robe and slippers that she left you on the hanger!" continued Toph.

And that's when Aang spotted it, A long, purple robe with fuzzy pink slippers next to them. _"Ugh...this is so wrong"_ thought Aang to himself. He slipped on the robe and slippers as he left the bathroom.

Toph took a big whiff of the air as Aang approached, "Aaahhhhhh, that's more like it." said Toph, Aang giving her a menacing glare, "So, what's up twinkletoes?" asked Toph.

Aang took a seat on one of Toph's chairs uncomfortably, "I came to deliver a message to you" said Aang while trying to recover himself.

"Well, I hope it's a verbal one; you know I can't read." smiled Toph.

Aang chuckled, "Of course it's verbal; otherwise I wouldn't be here to give it to you." said Aang sweetly.

Toph laughed, then a thought came to her head "Come to think of it, what are you doing here?" asked Toph.

"Well, Zuko asked me to deliver this message, to the old gang; he wanted me to do this for each and every one of you personally." said Aang.

"Ahh I see" said Toph, as if examining Aang's every move with her seismic sensing.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, "Soooo, How's everything with your parents?" asked Aang.

"Eh, the usual; they still don't like the idea of me bending, come to think of it, they don't seem to like the idea of me at all." said Toph dissapointingly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Aang, concerned for his friend.

Toph put her elbows on her knees and clapped her hands together, "Well, it just seems that they don't like some of the 'choices' that I've made in my personal life." said Toph.

"You have a guy in your life? That's great! Why would your parents hate that?" asked Aang.

Toph blushed; Aang quickly noticed her uncomfortable state and didn't want to push the issue further for he knows very well how strict and annoying Toph's parents are. Come to think of it, Toph's own parents are two of the very few people that really get under her skin; and they haven't made her transition back home from the war so easy either, so he's heard.

"So, do you still participate in Earth Rumbles?" asked Aang as he made a punching motion towards the air.

"Of course I do, otherwise how would I survive being in this miserable house with parents that are constantly trying to change who I am?" asked Toph.

Aang seemed baffled, "Toph, if you really hate it here, then why don't you just leave?" asked Aang.

"Well-" Toph cut herself off as she sensed the ground below her feet. Toph got up and walked to her door; Aang was a little suspicious of her action, but trusted Toph's judgement completely as she went to open the door.

As she opened the door, a young woman with a long black braid and emerald green eyes was standing at the door. Aang suspected she was a personal chef by the apron she was wearing, and for the food she was carrying on a pure silver server along with his robes and undergarnments on her arms.

"Hey Mana, and thank you." said Toph in a disinterested tone.

Mana smiled, "It's always a pleasure to serve you" said Mana in an understanding voice.

Aang looked confused as Mana gave Toph her server and Aang his clothes; She soon dismissed herself from the room. Toph, on the other hand, was gobbling up the food that her personal chef brought her, "Fuuu wan srrm?" asked Toph with a mouthful of rice.

Aang gave a disgusted look as he watched Toph eat her food while he put his robes on, "What?" asked Aang.

Toph swallowed her food, "I ASKED if you WANTED SOME!" said Toph demandingly.

"Oh! no thank you." said Aang, chuckling at Toph's vulgar manners; observing her as she wiped her fingers with her shirt and let out a huge belch.

"Ahhhh, that hit the spot." said Toph as she satisfyingly rubbed her belly. "So twinkletoes, what's this message that you have to give me?" asked Toph as she placed her hands behind her head.

Aang relaxed as he put on the final piece of his ensemble, his medallion, "Well, Zuko's holding a Fire Nation Event; he says it's adult themed so no kids of any kind are allowed." said Aang.

"Heh don't have to worry about that, no kids around here." said Toph boastfully, "Come to think of it, I see this as being more of a problem for you and sugarqueen than for anyone else." said Toph as she cackled a bit.

Aang's happy expression quickly took a turn for the worst, Toph took quick notice.

"Twinkletoes, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." said Toph.

"That's ok Toph, I really don't mind." said Aang assuringly.

"Well I do, I don't want to hear all of this mushy stuff, but I'll make an exception for you Aang." said Toph. Toph rarely calls Aang by his name, and only does so when she senses that something is wrong.

Aang tilted his chin towards his chest, "Katara and I aren't together anymore." said Aang.

Toph picked on her feet as she comprehended what Aang just said, "Eh, I'm not surprised." said Toph.

Aang on the other hand was surprised, "You're not?" asked Aang.

Toph laid back on her chair, "Not at all, she's too pushy, and I just knew it was only a matter of time." said Toph as she got the last piece of gunk from her toes and flicked it.

Aang didn't know what to say, "Well, there's someone new." said Aang.

"Oh boy" said Toph as she rolled her eyes.

Aang raised his eyebrow, "What?" asked Aang.

"I don't know Aang, don't you think that you're moving a little too fast?" said Toph.

"No, not at all; on the contrary, we're taking it very slow." said Aang trustingly.

Toph took a big sigh, "If you say so..." said Toph. "So when's this Fire Nation 'event'?" asked Toph as she bent both of her index and middle fingers.

"On the first week of the first month of the following year." said Aang.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." said Toph.

Aang chuckled, "Yeah, that's what Sokka said." said Aang, "It'll be in Zuko's palace; I'm pretty sure that wherever there's a lot of people is where the event will be specifically in so keep your feet peeled." said Aang.

Toph got up from her chair and put her fists on her waist, "Well Aang, you got yourself an attendee; I'll be there." said Toph enthusiastically.

Aang's serious expression soon turned bright, "That's great!" said Aang just as enthusiastically. "Try to be there early so that we can all meet up together" said Aang.

"Alright twinkletoes, but one more question." said Toph.

"Yeah?" asked Aang innocently.

"Can we bring someone along, like a date?" asked Toph as she blushed at her own question.

Aang smiled empathetically, "Sure, I'm bringing my date, and Sokka's bringing Suki, so I don't see why you can't" said Aang like-mindedly.

Toph gave Aang a smile. "Then it's settled, I'll bring my date." said Toph.

Aang smiled back and patted his old friend on the back, "Can't wait to meet him." said Aang.

Toph gave a nervous look, "Yeah, well I'll see you there." said Toph.

"Alright, I'll see you then Toph." said Aang cluelessly as he jumped out of her window and ran out of the estate.

"Bye Aang!" yelled Toph as she sensed her friend take off into the outer skirts of her home.

"Alright, so I got Sokka and Suki, now Toph, next and last on the list is...Katara." said Aang, definitely not looking forward to his encounter with her. He found Appa with his mouth full of red berries, but remained oblivious to it because of his fear of meeting up with his ex girlfriend again. "What if she's not alright, and she still hates me?" said Aang to himself, but soon gave a determined expression knowing that there was no other way around it. He know that he has to invite Katara regardless of what she may or may not be feeling, so he has to put his concerns aside and do what he has to do. _"Heh, it's funny, the one thing I didn't do much during the course of our entire relationship is the one thing I'm doing now."_ thought Aang to himself as he and Appa took to the sky once again.

"Okay buddy; we have one last stop before we go back to the Fire Nation: To Ba Sing Se!" yelled Aang as they soared towards their destination.

* * *

She finally made it to her destination, "Earth Nation Territory", said Azula to herself.

She jumped out of the canoe and dragged it into the cold sand, "I can't just leave it here, they'll discover the contraption and set out to find me." said Azula to herself. A jet of blue flame emanated from her right hand as she targeted her canoe and set it on fire, then proceeded to smash it into several small pieces as she swung her right leg through it. She then got on her knees to the ground and clawed deep into the sand to discard the remains of her boat. She broke a sweat as she got up to dust the sand from her body, and as she swished strands of hair from her face, she quickly put on her hooded cloak and proceeded to head towards who knows where.

She made a menacing gesture with her eyes, "I don't know where you are, but count on the fact that I, Azula, rightful heir to the Fire Nation throne shall fetch what is rightfully mine, your rotting corpse beneath my feet." said Azula as her minacious cackle enchoed through the night.

* * *

**I seriously couldn't squeeze everything I wanted into this chapter and had to literally cut it in half. But even when I cut it in half this chapter still averages over 6000 words, so I apologize for making it so long. Stay tuned! :]**


	7. Glad to know you're doing well

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Toto-Georgy Porgy (I highly recommend watching the live version of this song via youtube from Paris; year 1990 [Toto's bass and guitar players are seriously underrated.])**

It's been a couple of days since Katara and Lee began dating, and Katara couldn't be happier. At first, she mentally clashed with her feelings for Lee and her feelings for Aang, but realized that it was just best to completely let Aang go, and that's exactly what she did. It was a difficult feat for her, but she pulled through and she couldn't be in more peace as she was in now. Spending the past couple of days with Lee was as heavenly as she anticipated it would be; he's kind, caring, loving, and always attentive to her needs. Lee on the other hand has been traveling to and fro to attend to her, fully smitten by her alluring presence. He adored her, even if he only knew her for a couple of weeks, and would do anything to make Katara happy. He's the guy of Katara's dreams, and just the day before even thanked Aang (subconsciously of course) for breaking up with her, because if he didn't she would've never had the opportunity to run into Lee and give him a chance.

Katara sighed, "This is the life" said Katara peacefully as she wiped the tea tables in front of her clean.

Iroh was working in the back of the counter setting everything up for the day ahead, "Katara, I must say it's been truly a pleasure to have you helping me around the tea shop. I have to admit, we've been getting a lot more customers than usual." implied Iroh.

Katara smiled as she blushed, "Yeah, I know. They're all nice, but I have my eye on just one person; you know that." finished Katara happily.

Iroh chuckled, "I know dear, I'm just pointing out a fact is all." finished Iroh as he continued getting the counter ready for the day.

Katara complacently continued finishing up sweeping the floors and polishing some silverware as she merrily hummed a tune. She couldn't help but feel happy, especially now that Lee's in her life. The first couple of days of their relationship have been crucial as the thought of Aang was one that crept up constantly, but she pulled through just fine and eventually Aang completely disappeared from her thoughts completely. _"Aang was right; we needed to end us. It was truly for the better and now things couldn't be better for me."_ thought Katara as she placed dishes onto every table. She brushed herself off and went upstairs to brush her hair; ready to take on another day of satisfied customers. She was brushing her hair when she received an unexpected knock on her door.

"Yes?" asked Katara as she finished tying her hair.

"Guess who?" said Lee seductively.

Katara giggled; she knew that is was Lee, after all he's the only one that knocks on her room door in the morning. She ran her fingers through her hair and brushed any flyaways from the crown of her head as she went to open the door; and there was Lee, with a bouquet of lilies and daisies.

Katara gasped, "Lee, they're beautiful." said Katara as she reached for the arrangement of flowers.

Lee let out a small chuckle, "What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart." said Lee as he gave Katara a seductive smile. Katara returned the gesture and leaned in to lock lips with him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to get a better taste of her lips; Katara groaned in agreement as she let her tongue slip into his mouth. Lee complied and their tongues danced in unison as they embraced each other.

Lee and Katara soon pulled away from each other; both breathing heavily from their intense kiss, "Katara...you make me so happy." said Lee dreamily.

Katara felt goosebumps when Lee said this, "You make me feel the same way..." said Katara as she stared at Lee's amber colored eyes romantically. She soon sighed, "Well, I gotta go to work." said Katara as she let go of his embrace.

"Yeah, I know; I'll see you later?" asked Lee.

"Of course" said Katara as she winked at her new lover; Lee smiled back at Katara as he waved goodbye and made his way out of the tea shop. Katara went downstairs to place the flowers in one of the vacant vases Iroh had on the back of the counter; she took a deep whiff of the heavenly smell that came with the flowers and couldn't help but think of Lee and his dreamy smile, his cologne, and his captivating dark hair, _"Heh, at least I now have the privilege of running my fingers through hair." _thought Katara as she giggled.

"Katara, will you open the doors for me please?" asked Iroh

Katara snapped out of her romantic daze, "Oh! Of course." said Katara gleefully.

* * *

Aang and Appa were still several hours away from Ba Sing Se, but for Aang, it felt like an eternity. He couldn't help but feel anxious at seeing Katara again. They've been together for three years, and just ended their relationship a couple of weeks ago.

"_sigh, _I really hope she doesn't hate me." said Aang as he placed his hands on the back of his head and comfortingly rested on the back of Appa; resting and preparing himself for an encounter he dreads, but knows that he has to do now or later. _"Might as well do it now, and with good timing too."_ thought Aang. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach as Appa reached closer to Ba Sing Se, _"Just jitters"_ he thought. He quickly discarded his thoughts and jumped on Appa's head as he grabbed hold of the reigns.

Aang soon noticed of the impenetrable city's great wall on the horizon, "I know you're tired buddy, but we're almost there; just a little while longer." said Aang as he patted his Sky Bison tenderly.

Appa groaned as he descended from the clouds with a quick swift.

* * *

Katara continued to wash dishes as Iroh observed her cleaning with much work ethic. She used her water bending skills to clean and dry every tea pot, tea cup, and plate as she left every dish spic and span. Iroh admired her work ethic and wished he had been young enough to have the same energy as she does, but thankfully with her presence, the tea shop has been working like clockwork. She proceeded to stack every dish as she abandoned her post to close the doors for the evening; as she closed the doors to the shop, Iroh stopped her from her obligations.

"Katara, you have done enough for today; why don't you take the time to rest a bit before Lee gets here?" asked Iroh generously.

Katara locked the doors, "Nah, I love this; besides, getting to tea bend is a blast, really helps me practice control and precision." said a content Katara as she continued onto her duties and began to prepare the next day's tea batch with her water bending skills.

Iroh couldn't help but smile at the young woman before him. She's changed so much in such a short amount of time, and has become incredibly humble since her arrival. He now knows for sure that she's heading down her path, and is pleased that she is as happy as she is. He suddenly remembered his nephew as he looked at the young Water Tribe girl, how lost he was and how difficult it was for him to find his path, the right path, and how after trials and tribulations, he ended in a better place, and in his rightful place as Fire Lord. Iroh sighed content as he continued to clean up the back of the counter. As he continued to clean, he picked up a pot of Ginseng tea, only to loose his balance and spill it all over himself.

He observed the split tea all over himself, "Oh my" said Iroh as he tried to clean himself off.

Katara took quick notice of the accident, "Don't worry I got it!" said Katara as she water bended all of the liquid away from the former General and placed the liquid in a waste bucket. "Are you alright?" asked Katara, worried that the tea may have burned him.

Iroh chuckled, "Ah, don't you worry young Katara, the tea was pretty cold when it spilled on me." said Iroh.

Katara chuckled consensually as they were suddenly startled by a knock coming from the tea shop doors.

Katara walked to the doors, "Yes? Can I help you?" asked Katara.

"You can help me by gracing me with your beautiful presence." said the voice coming from behind the door.

Katara giggled and opened the door to reveal Lee on the other side.

Katara's face brightened, "Lee!" squealed Lee as she jumped on him.

Lee chuckled, "Katara, I've only been gone since this morning." said Lee as he smiled at Katara, "May I come in?" asked Lee.

"Yes you may." said Katara compliantly as she grabbed Lee's arm and walked him into the vacant tea shop.

Lee observed the tea shop, "Wow, this place looks so huge when there's no one around, with the exception of Iroh in the back there." pointed out Lee as he greeted Iroh from the back of the room. Iroh returned the greeting with a nod and smile as he continued to sweep the back counter.

"Please sit." said Katara as she gestured Lee to sit in the chair behind him." said Katara.

"Oh, thank you." said Lee with appreciation as he sat on the chair; Katara followed suit and sat next to him, "So Katara, I've been meaning to ask you something." said Lee.

"What is it Lee?" asked Katara.

"Well, there's a dance; Fire Lord Zuko's hosting it, and I was wondering..." said Lee incompletely as he grabbed his own arm.

Katara's eyes dimmed as she got closer to Lee, "I'd love to go with you." said Katara as she grabbed Lee's hand; Lee blushed at the gesture.

Lee was surprised, "Wow, I was kind of worried about asking you." said Lee in relief.

Katara gave a questionable look, "Why's that?" asked Katara curiously.

Lee was trying to find the right words, "Well, I didn't know if dancing was your thing or not; so I didn't know what your reaction would be." said Lee.

Katara nodded, "Lee, dancing's universal, it's a form of self expression that no one can ever take away from you, so why conceal it? " said Katara.

"Wow, that's pretty insightful." said an impressed Lee.

Katara blushed at Lee's compliment, "Well, you could say an old friend inspired me with a similar saying." said Katara.

"Well, that's a pretty intelligent friend you have there Katara." said Lee encouragingly, placing his hand on hers.

Iroh took notice that something intimate was going to happen between the two lovers and turned to face his body to the door, away from the lovers. Katara and Lee's sights locked on as Lee leaned over to to kiss Katara, soon after their lips united in a tender kiss.

* * *

Appa groaned at Aang as if in disagreement with his master and friend, "I know I know, I'm sorry Appa but you can't come with me to see Katara." said Aang, disappointing the bison. Aang leaned over the bison's ear as he whispered on, "Between you and me, I'm not planning on staying long, you know, just in case it's too painful for her to see me." Finished Aang. Appa groaned in dissatisfaction as Aang waved goodbye and took off to find Katara.

Aang walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se; admiring the beautiful sunset emanating from the horizon. The colors reminded him very much of the colors he and Zuko saw when the dragon's Ran and Shao deemed them 'worthy'; the deep hues of blue and red, the shades of orange and purple consumed the sky as if some supernatural force were painting the sky itself. Aang continued to admire the view when he suddenly reached his journey's end; He finally made it to the tea shop, but couldn't help but notice that the doors were still open.

"Huh? That's weird; Iroh usually closes around early sunset, it's almost dusk." said Aang, worrying that something might have happened to the former General.

Aang discretely walked into the tea shop and began to visually scour for any sign of struggle, but there was none. He saw Iroh sweeping the back of the shop and sighed in relief; but when he slightly turned his head to take in a better look of the shop, he immediately caught sight of the person he's been tracking down to speak to; Katara, lips locked in the arms of a stranger.

Aang's relief at seeing Iroh safe quickly took a turn for the worst, the impact of what he was witnessing was almost more than he could bear, "_Katara? Already moved on?"_ he thought to himself. He observed as Katara's tongue slipped into this other guy's mouth, strangely provoking him. _"Wait a minute, what am I starting to feel upset for? She has every right to move on, who am I to object to what she wants?" _thought Aang to himself.

Iroh turned to sweep the other side of the floor when he saw Aang, standing at the entrance, staring at Katara with a look of disbelief and confusion. Iroh gasped as he let out a loud enough cough to capture Aang's attention.

Aang quickly turned his head towards the cough, "Iroh?" said Aang as if snapped out of a trance.

Katara immediately recognized the voice behind her; her gut wrenched as she unlocked from Lee's lips and turned to see exactly who she didn't want to see,"Aang?" said Katara in a confused voice.

Aang turned his head to face the woman who he didn't want to see, for fear that she didn't find closure to their former relationship; but to his relief, and dismay, he couldn't be anymore wrong.

"Katara." said Aang as he gave her a false smile, "How's everything?" asked Aang awkwardly.

"Fine...everything's fine" said Katara as she raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "How long have you been standing there?" asked Katara anxiously.

Aang began to feel nervous, "I-I just got here..." said a tense Aang as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara quickly let go of Lee, "What are you doing here?" asked Katara, feeling slightly anxious at the thought that Aang had just seen her kissing Lee.

Aang was about to answer Katara's question when he was suddenly interrupted by the man he just finished watching Katara kiss.

"The Avatar?" questioned Lee, "Wow! I can't believe I'm the presence of the Avatar." said an excited Lee, Katara put her hand in her face.

Lee ran up to Aang, "And you never told me you knew him Katara?" said Lee enthusiastically as he ran up to him like a fanatic. Aang began to feel really awkward about the way Lee approached him and partially backed away from the overenthusiastic Fire Nation native as he gave a confused look to Katara. _"She didn't tell him about me." _thought Aang to himself.

"Avatar Aang, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lee; It truly is an honor to stand here before you." said Lee as he bowed before the young Avatar.

Aang chuckled nervously, "Heh, it's not a big deal, really." finished Aang as he placed a hand to the back of his head.

Lee walked back to Katara and reached for her hand; Aang feeling somewhat angry by this gesture, though he couldn't understand why. Iroh took quick notice of Aang's uncomfortable state and interceded, "Who wants some tea? I can brew it as fast as lightning." suggested Iroh as he gave a cheesy smile to the three young people.

All three teenagers just stared at the former General, but it was Aang that was the first one to speak, "Uh...sure..." said Aang.

Iroh quickly began to work on a fresh batch of tea as Aang sat on an empty chair by the new couple, placing his elbows on his knees and his hands in a ball.

* * *

"_Sigh, _The night sure looks beautiful." said Sokka. He placed his mitten coated hands inside his pocket as he pondered his thoughts, "Well, tonight's the night." He said to himself determinedly. He marched straight to the Igloo that he calls home and stepped inside.

The igloo was warm and dimly lit; everything was clean, neat and in it's place as he stared at the woman in front of him. _"She's so amazing." _He thought to himself as he quietly watched her. He began to take off his mittens and coat, tossing them to the side as he approached the woman that's been on his mind all day.

Suki had begun to prepare a very special fish stew for her lover and his family, a delicacy from her people. _"I hope they like this, it's very popular back in Kioshi island, but then again these are Water Tribe natives. Will they like my cooking?"_ she thought.

Sokka slowly approached the beauty before him, _ " Ugh I need to stop being so paranoid; I mean, they live on fish."_ thought Suki, suddenly she was tenderly surprised by the man that's been swimming through her thoughts as of late.

"I've been thinking about you all day." whispered Sokka lovingly into Suki's ear. Sokka gently embraced his girlfriend from behind; Suki's hand still holding the soup ladle still stirring the fish soup in the cauldron.

Sokka took a big whiff of the food his girlfriend was cooking, "Mmmmm that smells good, what are you making?" asked Sokka.

Suki smiled in relief, "It's fish soup, Kioshi island style. I thought maybe you and your family might like it." said Suki.

Sokka's eyes dimmed, "I know I'll like it, and maybe something else." said Sokka seductively as he pulled Suki closer in his embrace.

Suki giggled, "Sokka, what do you want?" asked Suki slyly.

Sokka softly squeezed her waist, "I just want to show you how much I love you." said Sokka, sexually asserting himself.

Suki blushed, "Sokka not right now, I'm trying to finish dinner; Heaven forbid your father and grandmother come in on us like Aang did." said an embarrassed Suki.

Sokka chuckled, "Yeah that was pretty funny." said Sokka as he romantically ran his fingers through Suki's shoulder length hair.

Suki shivered in response, "Sokka, you know you're hard to resist when you do that." said a seductive Suki.

Sokka ran his hands down Suki's arms, "Are you sure you don't want to face me?" asked a desirable Sokka.

Suki didn't respond; she really wanted to surprise his family with her cooking skills, of course Sokka wouldn't understand. Sokka back away from Suki, sensing that she's distraught. As Suki felt Sokka's hold come loose, she began to have second thoughts about denying his request. She didn't want him to assume that she didn't want to be with him, so she turned around to chase after him.

But to Suki's surprise, Sokka didn't go anywhere. There he was, standing in the middle of the igloo; knee bent down, holding something she wasn't familiar with. Suki gazed at her beau, perplexed by his actions.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" asked a nervous Suki.

Sokka gazed lovingly at the woman before him, "Suki, you have been with me through thick and thin, you saved my skin a couple of years ago when those Fire Nation warriors were ready to take me and Toph out." said Sokka.

Suki chuckled, but was still a bit confused as to what was happening.

Sokka walked over to Suki as he continued on, "Suki, you're my woman, my partner." He finally reached her and showed her what he had been holding the whole time, "And I want you to be just that, for the rest of my life, our lives." finished Sokka.

Suki's confusion soon turned to surprise. She immediately dropped the ladle she was holding to the ground as her hands began to tremble. Her eyes widened and her eyes began to tear, for she came to the realization as to what Sokka was implying.

Sokka held the betrothal necklace and presented it to the woman he's loved for so many years. Suki looked at the necklace and observed it's elegant carving, fusing the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom symbols, both formed into one.

Sokka's own eyes began to water at the sight of Suki's radiance, "Suki, will you be my wife?"

* * *

Aang looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, feeling gawky and upset for having the timing that he did, _"This is just perfect, I come here to talk to Katara, fearing that she's still not over the breakup, only to find that not only has she move on, but has a new boyfriend..." _thought an uncomfortable Aang to himself. Katara, on the other hand, looked down to her lap, her hand connected to Lee's. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the whole situation, _"I can't believe that of all times, Aang just decides to drop in right in the middle of Lee and I's make out session," _thought Katara to herself.

Lee, on the other hand, didn't notice anything strange between them at all. Nope, he was completely distracted by the fact that the great Avatar was there, in the tea shop of all places. Iroh soon finished brewing and served the three young people fresh Jasmine tea with a comforting smile; He was the first one to break the silence between the three of them.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy my tea; it really is the best tea you will find for miles."

"Thank you Iroh, and yes, you make the best tea all around." said Aang.

Iroh gave a pleasing look to the young Avatar and left the group to continue sweeping the back of the counter. Soon after, Lee spoke.

"So...how do you guys know each other?" asked Lee.

Aang gave a piercing look to Katara as he heard Lee's question, but couldn't bring himself to answer.

Katara put her chin down and rubbed her arm as she blushed, "Well, it's kind of a long story Lee." said Katara bashfully.

Lee smiled and squeezed Katara's hand lovingly, "Come on Katara", Aang took quick notice of Lee's squeeze and glared at their hands as he sipped his tea, feeling somewhat agitated by the gesture, "You can tell me anything, you know that." finished Lee.

Katara sighed, "Well, we-"

"We traveled around the world together, when the world was still at war with the Fire Nation" interceded Aang, "She's my water bending master" finished Aang, glaring deep into Katara's eyes as he took another sip of tea; Katara shivered at the visual gesture. "Isn't that right, Katara?" asked Aang.

"Well I'll be, I knew you were a water bending master Katara but I had no idea you taught THE Avatar. That's not something you just fail to mention" finished Lee as he chuckled; Katara, on the other hand, paid no notice to Lee's words, still feeling partially threatened by Aang's piercing gaze.

"Katara?" asked Lee.

Katara soon snapped out of it, "What? oh, oh yeah, right; We traveled all over the world together, and helped him in the war, but it was ultimately Aang who defeated the former Fire Lord and restored peace and balance to the world." recovered Katara.

"Heh, yeah, who doesn't know that." said Lee as he leaned towards Katara to kiss her in the cheek.

Aang couldn't help but feel disgusted by the sight of Katara being kissed by someone else romantically; he discreetly squeezed his fist as Lee finished his kiss.

Katara giggled as Lee pecked her cheek, "So, Avatar Aang, what brings you here?" asked Lee.

Aang's anger bubbled inside of him, _"Who'se this guy think he is? Asking me what I'm doing here..."_ he quickly put on a fake smile, "Well, I'm here to invite Katara to a Fire Nation event, on behalf of the Fire Lord himself." said Aang.

Lee chuckled, "Well I'm sorry to say Aang, but I beat you to it." said Lee innocently, "I already invited Katara to be my date; besides, isn't Fire Lord Zuko with Fire Lady Mai?" asked Lee.

Aang became annoyed, "Well, it's more of a friendly invitation really, but since you two are going together, then I'm sure you both will discuss the details when I leave." said an irked Aang.

Lee quickly noticed the young Avatar's irritation, "Ok..." said Lee.

Aang got up from his seat and stood before the couple, "Well, it was nice seeing you Katara, and nice to meet you Lee." said Aang as he reached for Lee's hand.

Lee was pleased with his gesture, "No, the pleasure's all mine." said Lee as he reached for Aang's hand and shook it.

Aang couldn't help but smile; after all, Lee seemed to be a nice guy and seemed to make Katara very happy. This is exactly what Aang wanted for Katara, and he was happy that she found someone to do just that, make her happy. But he couldn't avoid the knot that formed in the pit of his stomach at the sight of seeing Katara with another man. Aang let go of Lee's hand and said, "Well, I better go."

Iroh took quick notice of what Aang just said, "You can't just leave Aang, it's the middle of the night; you should rest here." suggested Iroh.

Aang hesitated, "No, no I couldn't; I don't want to be intrusive." said Aang.

"Well how long have you been traveling around sending personal invitations for?" asked Katara.

Aang stopped to think, "A...week and a half ? Maybe two weeks?" said Aang.

Iroh and Katara gasped, "A week and a half? Nonstop?" asked Katara worryingly.

Aang recovered himself "Not really, I took some sleeping breaks with Appa; it's not a big deal." said Aang arrogantly.

"Not a big deal? You look pretty tired to me." said Iroh, concerned for the young Avatar.

"What's the big deal? He's the Avatar, he can handle not sleeping." said Lee slyly; Aang then gave a cranky look to Lee.

Iroh humphed, "Avatar or no Avatar; he needs a comfortable bed to sleep in, at least for the night." said Iroh, "Please Aang, accept my invitation of hospitality, it will be my honor." said Iroh.

Aang still hesitated, "I don't know; Appa and I are doing fine, really." said Aang, still trying to convince Iroh and Katara that he should leave.

"Please Aang, you need to rest. They're just invitations; your sanity's important. Need I remind you the last time you went without sleep for days?" asked Katara as she lightly laughed at the recollection.

Aang looked at Katara and recollected the days before the day of Black Sun, and how he temporarily lost his mind due to lack of sleep. He gave in outnumbered, "Okay" said Aang as he smiled back at his ex lover.

Iroh smiled in relief, "Alright then, it's settled; you'll stay in the other guestroom upstairs next to Katara's room, then you can leave in the morning." said Iroh, "Make yourself at home." finished Iroh.

Aang was thankful for the invitation, but quickly backed away when he thought of his old friend waiting for him outside, "Wait, what about Appa?" asked a concerned Aang for his animal friend, "I have to tend to him if I'm going to be here the night." said a stern Aang.

Katara interceded, "I'll help you care for him before you stay here." said Katara.

Aang let out a compliant smile and nodded in agreement. Katara walked to the back of the counter and opened a giant drawer. Inside, she pulled out several bags of fruits and berries to feed the giant sky bison; She walked towards Aang, bags in hand and said, "Alright, let's go." They soon took off to take care of Appa.

Lee looked baffled as he watched his girlfriend run out with the Avatar, "What...was that all about?" asked Lee; Iroh gave him a baffled gesture in return.

Katara and Aang ran to Appa's location; the whole short journey uncomfortably silent between one another. They soon reached the giant bison who was resting comfortably under the shade of a tree on that cool night. "Appa" whispered Katara, and as if she cast a magic spell on the animal, Appa's eyes flung wide open. He groaned in great contentment as Katara rubbed his nose, Appa showed his gratitude by licking her. Katara giggled at the kind gesture and opened the bags she placed on the ground; Appa whiffed the sweet delights that Katara was holding and opened his mouth wide as Katara placed blueberries, strawberries, mangoes, and raspberries on his tongue. Aang gratefully watched as Katara fed his bison, and soon broke the silence between them.

"Are you sure that Iroh doesn't mind you taking those from his tea shop?" asked Aang.

Katara gave Aang a look, "No, not at all. I mean, he didn't say anything when I left bags in hand." chuckled Katara.

Aang chuckled back at her, "Yeah, I guess you're right." said Aang as he gave Katara a smile.

Katara smiled in return, "Aang...thank you." said Katara.

Aang looked at her baffled, "For what?" asked Aang.

Katara continued to feed the bison, "For not saying anything about...you know...to Lee." said Katara thankfully.

Aang smiled in reassurance, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" said Aang, the sound of those very words sitting pungently in his mouth.

Katara smiled, "Heh, yeah, I guess so." said Katara compliantly.

Aang continued to watch Katara feed his bison, and soon after, Aang's curiosity soon got the best of him, "But I have to ask, why didn't you want him to know?" asked Aang.

Katara didn't know what to say, should she be honest with him? She wasn't so sure, but she knew it was the right thing to do, "I did want to tell him at first, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." said Katara somberly.

Aang stared at her, "Why not?" asked a concerned Aang.

Katara took a deep breath and released, "Aang, we had a past relationship; after we broke up, I realized that there WERE a lot of mistakes that I've made that fueled the end of us. I didn't want to end up bitter, and he pay for my bitterness." said Katara as she continued to feed Appa.

Aang looked on as he listened to Katara's explanation, "I don't understand." said a confused Aang.

Katara soon finished feeding Appa and got up to look Aang straight in the eye, " What I'm trying to say is that I didn't want to take my anger over the demise of our relationship on him. He's a great guy Aang, and I don't want to jeopardize what we have." said Katara sweetly.

Aang finally understood what she was trying to say, "So...you really like him don't you?" asked a comforting Aang.

Katara gave Aang the sweetest smile he's ever seen her make and nodded in agreement.

Aang felt relieved and gave Katara a sweet smile in return, "I'm truly happy for you Katara" said Aang, "I was actually kind of worried about coming here to see you myself; I was afraid that you were still mad at me over, you know." chuckled Aang.

Katara gave Aang a stern look, "I was..." said Katara; Aang gulped nervously, "But I'm alright now; I'm happy where I am and things are looking good between me and Lee." finished a happy Katara.

Aang gave Katara a smile and rested his hand on her shoulder, "I'm so happy for you Katara, really I am." said Aang, partially meaning every word he said.

Katara smiled and without warning, dove into Aang's arms to give him a comforting hug; Aang complied, but couldn't help but notice the fragrant aroma that emanated from her long locks, forgetting how intoxicating that scent could be. He closed his eyes and held her tight, breathing in her scent, almost wishing their embrace would never end. And that's when Aang's thoughts immediately shifted to Onji, and how upset she would be in knowing that he hugged Katara in such a way. He abruptly backed away from Katara; Katara gave Aang a questonable look in return.

"We better get back inside." suggested Aang.

Katara nodded and rubbed Appa on his belly as he laid himself to rest for the night. The two friends then made their way back to Iroh's teashop, feeling not so uncomfortable around eachother anymore. As they entered the shop, Lee was still in his seat waiting for Katara and Aang to return; Iroh however, was nowhere to be found. Katara hastily noticed.

"Where did Iroh go?" asked Katara.

"He cashed in for the night; maybe it's time you do the same?" asked Lee sweetly.

Katara blushed, "Well, I am pretty tired" said Katara as she stretched, "Guess I should go to bed too." finished Katara as she let out a deep sigh

"See you next week?" asked Lee as he got up from his seat and walked towards the chocolate beauty that was Katara, "You bet." said Katara as he grabbed her by the waist, placing his face dangerously close to Katara's. Katara lovingly looked into Lee's eyes and lunged to kiss him.

Unbeknownst to her, the sight of her and Lee's embrace sent uncomfortable pulsations over Aang. He immediately looked away when he recognized that she was about to kiss Lee, just wanting to run away from this awkward moment, but he knew that doing just that was disrespectful and waited patiently until they finished their moment.

The lovers soon let go of their embrace, and Lee soon exited the tea shop, leaving Aang and Katara, alone. Katara closed the doors behind her and placed the locks as she turned around to face the young Avatar. There was silence between them for a moment as Aang ran his hand over his other arm.

"Soooo, how did you meet him?" asked Aang curiously.

Katara blushed, "Well, it was more of an accident really. I had just gotten back and I accidently bumped into him on my way here, and, well, everything else's history from there..." said Katara as she smiled.

Aang was accepting of the situation, and couldn't be happier for his former girlfriend, but he couldn't avoid the sick feeling emitting deep in the pit of his stomach as she smittenly talked about Lee.

Katara on the other hand continued on dreamily, oblivious to Aang sticking his tongue out as he rolled his eyes, "...And he's so sweet and charming, he buys me presents and we talk about our feelings _sigh_, everything's just so...perfect." finished Katara.

As soon as Aang heard Katara refer her relationship with Lee as perfect, he felt a surge of jealousy rise up from inside him. He knows that their relationship wasn't anywhere near perfect, he didn't doubt that fact, but, _"She's making me sound so...second place."_ thought an aggravated Aang to himself.

"Well anyway, let me not go on or else we'll be here all night long." chuckled a naive Katara, unknowingly having given Aang a sexual innuendo.

Aang blushed at Katara's false insinuation, watching her, knowing she didn't mean the way those words came out. Katara made no mention of what she said as she remained clueless as to what came out of her own mouth. Katara then pointed up the stairs by the back end of the tea shop.

"I'll show you to your room." said Katara as she led the way upstairs.

Aang soon followed suit and followed her up the stairs, a little nervous about sleeping in the same vicinity as Katara, but discarded his worries and proceeded to meet her on the second floor. Katara led him down the hall and to the left was a wooden door with a brass handle; she jiggled it a bit and managed to open it. They both entered the room; it was a bit cold, and too dark to really see what was there.

Aang realized that he wouldn't be able to tell where anything was in the darkness, so he used his seismic sensing (courtesy of Toph) by closing his eyes; Katara gave Aang a baffled look as he proceeded to move his foot to see what exactly was in the room. Aang's eyes shot open as he emanated fire from his hand towards the direction in front of him; suddenly, a small fireplace was lit and the room was luminous, revealing a guestbed on the far corner and restroom to the right.

It then hit Aang and Katara that not only were they alone, but they were in a bedroom; alone in a bedroom. Aang swallowed as Katara looked bashfully towards the door.

"Uh...I uh..." babbled a confused Aang as he gently passed his hand on the back of his neck.

Katara noticed Aang's uncomfortable state; her feelings mutual, "Wellhere'syourroomsogottagogoodnight" said Katara as she just as hastily made her way towards the door and closed it behind her.

Aang turned around, but before he could say anything she was gone, "Good night." said Aang to himself, wondering how he got himself into this; _"Oh yeah that's right, I agreed to stay the night at Iroh's place, which also happens to be the same place Katara's staying; that's not weird." _thought Aang to himself sarcastically. He then proceeded to undress himself, wearing nothing but his underpants on as he revealed his toned figure. He folded his robes and placed them on the small dresser next to his bed as he laid himself comfortably and covered himself with the available bedsheets, "Well, I'll just leave tomorrow morning before everyone else wakes up, no awkward goodbyes, no big deal." said Aang to himself as he gazed at the ceiling with his hands behind his back.

Katara went into her room as soon as she departed from Aang's. She couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at having Aang stay the night two doors away from her; after all, he's still her ex. She quickly undressed herself, exposing her figure completely as she slipped her thin sleeping gown over her head and gently placed herself to bed. She thought to herself as she placed the bedsheets over her body, _"Oh man, the circumstances over what happened today is just-just strange. I mean, I just finished getting over him and somehow the universe just throws him back at my face" _she thought to herself as she continued to fall asleep, _"Well, he'll be leaving tomorrow, no biggie." _finished Katara to herself as she yawned; she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Once again, another long chapter that had to be cut; it had to be done, this chapter's over 7000 words long, but I was sure to leave juicy stuff. I haven't had much time to write this one which is why I didn't post it as quickly as I did the others, so enjoy and please review; It gives me the motivation to continue the story. Well, gotta go, going to watch the new Harry Potter movie.**

**DEATHLY HALLOWS PT.1 FTW! lol j/k**

**Stay Tuned...**


	8. A trip to the Fire Nation

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Ladies' Night-Angie Martinez, Lil Kim, Missy Elliot, Da Brat and Left Eye Lopez (for some reason I like this version better than the original)**

Azula exited the restroom, wearing the tacky green dress she loathed so much. She looked down on herself as she closed the door behind her, holding the torn rags she wore the day before under her arm, _"Ugh, these clothes are truly repulsive." _thought Azula to herself. Her focus turned towards the hallway, noticing that Jian was no longer there, _"Of course, why would you be? Can't have daddy catching you with your cock hanging down now can we?" _thought Azula as a devilish grin emerged from her face. She then proceeded to walk down the hall and try to find the room that formerly belonged to the medicine man's daughter; she searched frantically, unwilling to continue her journey wearing such a disgusting dress. Finally, she came upon a small room, decorated with green and pink flowers along the walls, _"hmhmhm, this surely can't be Jian's room." _thought Azula to herself as she proceeded to enter the small room. She looked around, analyzing every little nook and cranny, along with Lian's old things. _"Alright Lian, let's see what you left behind for me." _Thought Azula as she opened the drawers and searched through all the old dresses, bindings and socks until finally, she found a drawer with a pair of trousers tucked neatly inside, a bit loosely fit with small golden buttons on the side of it's tight bottom cuffs. She sighed, _"I guess this'll do; geez It's like I've been settling for mediocrity since I got here." _said Azula, referencing to her previous sexual encounter with the medicine man's son. She took the pair of pants and tucked it in her dress, along with a dark, muddy green blouse she managed to find on the side and exited the room. As she proceeded to walk down the stairs, she stumbled across the medicine man, and Jian.

The medicine man smiled, "Ahh, I see you're all better Nuying." said the medicine man happily, his hands behind his back, "I take it my soon took good care of you?" asked the medicine man innocently.

Azula quickly glanced at Jian, who was awkwardly standing next to his father, nervousness etched on his face, "Oh yeah, he took really good care of me." said Azula sarcastically as she brushed her dress down with her hands.

The medicine man was taken aback by Azula's brashness, but quickly disregarded it and continued, "Well, I'm glad; I'm just here to let you know that you're all ready to go." said the medicine man proudly.

Azula was excited by the news, after all, she wanted to get out of that wretched place and continue on her journey. She quickly put on a façade, "Oh thank you so much for caring for me sir; it was truly an honor to receive your assistance." said Azula cunningly.

The medicine man bowed his head to Azula, "Please, the honor was all mine." said the medicine man as he raised his head to face the young woman.

"_Yeah that's right, bow old man, for you're standing in the presence of royalty." _thought Azula cunningly to herself.

The medicine man continued, "My son packed a couple of things for you to bring on your journey; I assumed you might need it, after all you won't reach the next village for another two days." said the medicine man sternly.

Jian approached Azula and offered her a tight bundle, "It contains a small tent, sparks to start a fire, food, water, and more medicine, just in case." said the medicine man gladly.

Azula observed the small bundle, "Perfect" said Azula. Her eyes then focused on the young man in front of her. She took the bundle from his hand and placed it on the floor; she then raised herself and dove into Jian's arms as she approached his ear, _"Don't worry, our little secret."_ whispered Azula seductively.

Jian couldn't help but comply and returned the embrace, intimidated by the young woman before him, but at the same time relieved that she didn't spill their dirty secret to his father. They soon let go of their embrace, Jian starring at her elegant face and catching quick glances of her cleavage. Without looking back at the two men, she picked up the bundle off the floor and headed out the door to her next destination.

"_Don't you think I have forgotten you; I will find you, and end you."_

_

* * *

_It's been several days since Aang's departure, and things resumed as normal in the busy tea shop. Katara was busy preparing herself for another day's work; she just finished fixing her bed and was busy putting on her work clothes, _"Ahh, another day, another dollar."_ thought Katara eagerly to herself as she picked up her hair brush and proceeded to pass it along her long, dark locks. _"Heh, I hope that lady from yesterday comes back soon; she bought ten cups of tea!"_ thought Katara as she smiled to her reflection on the mirror in front of her; she then received a knock on her door.

Katara turned to face her door, "Yes?" asked Katara as she continued to brush her hair.

"Katara, it's me Iroh" said Iroh.

Katara soon put down her brush and picked up her hair tie; she continued to fiddled with her hair as she approached the door and opened it. "Iroh, hey. What's going on?" asked Katara as she gestured Iroh to come inside as she finished tying her hair in a long ponytail.

Iroh smiled compliantly as he entered; he walked to the corner by the end of the room and waited for Katara's full attention as he watched as Katara put on her work flats, "Katara, I believe you have a visitor." said Iroh happily.

Katara's face beamed, but couldn't help but wonder who was visiting her, "_Gee that's weird; Lee's not supposed to come visit me until the end of the week." _thought Katara to herself. "Yeah?" asked Katara to Iroh curiously.

Iroh looked at Katara comfortingly, "Yes, as a matter of fact; this person's waiting for you downstairs if you are willing to accept an unexpected visitor." said Iroh warmly.

Katara finished putting on her work flats and contemplated about it, _"Hmm, I guess I should; It'd be rude not to." _said Katara to herself as she passed her hands swiftly on her work outfit off, ready to take on another day of customers.

Katara then turned to Iroh, "All right, I don't see why not." said Katara cheerfully.

Iroh nodded at the young Water Tribe woman, "Then I'll let your visitor know that you'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes?" asked Iroh.

Katara moved her index finger from left to right, "Actually, I think I'll go down there right now; I'm already finished prepping myself up." said Katara as she raised her arms up and slapped them down to her sides.

Iroh smiled, "Very well then; follow me." said Iroh as he proceeded to exit the young Water Tribe woman's room.

Katara followed Iroh down the hallway and down the stairs to meet this mystery person. She couldn't help but wonder who could be downstairs waiting for her at such an unexpected time. She was beginning to feel a bit nervous as they continued down the stairs, Iroh silent throughout the whole way. They finally made it down and Katara noticed a young woman sitting down by herself on a small table; her eyes drifting as if she were looking into space. Katara began to feel nervous as she analyzed the young woman, then noticed her short, light brown hair and it's red tints as the sun beamed onto it. She also noticed her outfit; a pair of long, fitted dark green pants with a tightly fit pale green blouse along with muddy green flats. Iroh soon intervened as Katara began to depart from his side and walk towards the stranger, "I'll leave you two alone." said Iroh quietly; Katara turned around to meet the man that's been so hospitable to her, "But don't we have to open the shop soon?" asked Katara. Iroh soon responded, "Eh don't worry, our customers aren't going anywhere." said Iroh happily. It sent Katara great comfort to hear Iroh refer the people who come and go from the tea shop as her customers as well as his. Her face looked to Iroh's comfortably as he went up the stairs and disappeared from sight. Katara's focus then turned to desolate woman. Katara thought she looked familiar, but wasn't sure, _"It can't be, what's she doing here?" _asked Katara to herself as she finally approached her mystery visitor.

"Suki, is that you?" asked Katara.

The young woman then raised herself from her chair to face Katara and smiled, "Surprised to see me?" asked Suki.

Katara's eyes watered, "Suki! It's really you!" exclaimed Katara excitedly as she dove into Suki's arms, embracing her old friend as tears ran down her cheeks.

Suki returned her hold, "It's so good to see you Katara." Said Suki.

They soon parted from each other and Suki noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks, "Hey what's wrong?" said Suki as she chuckled, " I know it's been a couple of months since we've last seen each other." said an understanding Suki.

Katara smiled at her friend as she wiped her tears with her index finger, "Yeah, I know. It's just that, it's so nice to see an old friend." said Katara as she took a seat in the same table that she just met Suki in, gesturing that her friend take a seat.

Suki placed her hand on Katara's shoulder, "I know." said Suki warmly as she took a seat across from Katara.

Katara broke the silence between them, "How did you find me?" asked Katara.

Suki watched herself fiddle with her fingers as if trying to avoid the subject, "Well, I didn't know exactly where you were at first, but….Aang, Sokka and I kind of figured you might be here." said Suki, hoping that she didn't strike a post-breakup nerve on Katara, looking up nervously at her friend.

Katara noticed her friend's uncomfortable state at mentioning her ex's name in her presence, then smiled, "Suki, it's ok." said Katara warmly. "Really, I'm alright." finished Katara as she rested her hands on top of the table in front of her.

Suki looked at Katara in disbelief, "Huh? So you're not…you know….emotional about Aang?" asked Suki as she raised her brow.

Katara's smile turned into a stern expression, "Believe me, I was destroyed; It wasn't something I expected, but I came to terms with the situation….and let it go." said Katara peacefully.

Suki's nervousness suddenly took a one eighty and she felt happy and relieved for her friend, "I feel very happy for you Katara, you have no idea. Heheh, Come to think of it, I was a bit nervous about coming here." said Suki.

Katara gave Suki a baffled expression, "Why's that?" asked Katara as she crossed her legs.

Suki didn't know how to respond without hurting Katara's feelings, "I just, didn't know if you would be alright. I thought you'd be, you know, upset and depressed." said Suki.

Katara humphed as she crossed her arms and looked away from the former Kioshi Warrior in front of her, "Pfft Please, yeah the breakup did take it's toll, and there was a time that I struggled with coming to terms with it." said Katara as her boisterous tone turned serious, "I couldn't let it ruin my future. I decided to take action and…move on." finished Katara.

Suki marveled and smiled at Katara after hearing her say those words. It sent a wave of relief through her body in knowing that she came to her friend's aid in just the right time.

"Wow Katara, you have it all figured out huh?" asked Suki.

Katara smiled haphazardly, "Yeah, I'd like to think I do." said Katara as she let out a light chuckle.

Suki smile soon turned on itself as her eyes drifted back to her fingers, fidgeting them once again. Katara took quick notice to Suki's nervousness and began to become incredibly curious as to why she was really there.

Katara's voice converted to a comforting tone, "Suki, you're not here to just check on me are you?" asked Katara as she lent her friend her hand.

Suki glanced at Katara's gesture and complied, giving her her hand in return, "Well, actually, I'm here for another reason." said Suki, her eyes beginning to swell with tears.

Katara then received hint as to what might have happened to Suki; she hesitated to bring up the subject, but knew it was the only way to help her friend feel better, "Suki, did you…and my brother…end?" asked a concerned Katara.

Suki's tears began to trail her blushed cheek as she trembled, "Well, actually…..he asked me to BE HIS WIFE!." said a happily excited Suki.

Katara gasped as her somber face soon beamed with joy, "Oh my goodness! He asked you!" asked a jolly Katara.

Suki's eyes continued to tear, "Yes, he asked me about 4 days ago; I was so excited that I just had to run to Ba Sing Se and tell you myself!" said an excited Suki.

Katara's heart swelled with happiness; She knew very well that her brother and Suki loved each other very much, but wasn't sure if Sokka would pop the question anytime soon. Katara jumped from her chair and embraced her new sister-in-law to be.

"Suki, you have no idea how happy I am for you; this is the best news I've gotten in a long, long time." Said Katara as she let her friend go and looked her in the eye.

Suki smiled, relieved that Katara didn't hold any grudge against her. After all, her input on her future with Sokka was just as important as the rest of the family's, just as their friendship is based on trust. And Suki was glad, glad that she can trust Katara in having her blessing.

"_Sigh_, I'm so happy Katara; I love him so much." said Suki, "He proposed to me in a most unexpected way; it was so romantic." finished Suki as she stared dreamily to the ceiling; her fingers entwined as she held them close to her face.

Katara observed her friend as she felt a sense of relief coarse through her; for a second she thought that Sokka had ended his relationship with Suki, and that Suki came to see her to seek comfort. Not that she didn't want to give Suki comfort, heaven forbid, but what comfort can she provide to her old friend, especially if Suki assumed she was still suffering over her break-up with Aang? _"sigh, what a relief."_ thought Katara to herself.

Suki's attention soon focused on Katara, "Alright, enough about me" Suki's beaming face soon turned a little sinister, "So, how's your man-hunt goin' on huh?" asked Suki as she nudged her old friend on the shoulder.

Katara blushed, "Well, there's this guy…" said Katara bashfully as she curled a thick strand of her hair on her index finger.

Suki gasped, "Oh my goodness, what's his name?" asked Suki, a devilish grin still planted on her face.

Katara began to feel a bit intimidated by her friend's forwardness, "Uh his names' Lee." said Katara as she smiled and played with her hair, wrapping a strand on her finger.

Suki wasn't having just "Lee" as an answer and decided to dig deeper, "Uh huh, Lee, sounds cute." said Suki devilishly as Katara blushed at the notion, "Well, have you two been…you know…..yet?" asked Suki.

Katara's face turned beet red at Suki's question, "Well uh…no, but…i-it's not like I don't want to…" stuttered Katara shyly as Suki continued to dig deeper.

Suki placed her index finger on her chin as she contemplated her reply, "Well….yeah, I guess it's too early in your relationship to think about that." said Suki, "But it's not like you and Aang-" Suki immediately stopped herself as she noticed Katara's face go from bashfully pleasant to sour in a span of a millisecond.

Suki quickly tried damage control, "I'm sorry Katara; we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." said an assuring Suki.

Katara sighed, "No, no I want to talk about this; I've been avoiding this issue of intimacy even with Aang when we were together. I don't want to make that same mistake again, not this time." said Katara.

Suki smiled comfortingly to her friend, "I'm listening." said Suki.

Katara smiled in return, "I….was always afraid Suki, afraid of giving Aang my most personal treasure." said Katara sincerely, "I somehow made sense of the thought that if I continued to dodge being physically intimate with him, I would know if he really wanted to be with me for me, and not for a physical reason; you could say I was insecure." said Katara.

Suki took in what Katara just explained, "So, is that why you guys argued all the time?" asked Suki.

Katara gave her friend a surprised look, "No no no it, it wasn't that." Said Katara as she waved her hands; she then relaxed and continued on, "I guess that, along the line of our relationship, I became this control freak. It started off with where to go, then who to see and when *_sigh*_. " huffed Katara.

Suki held her head up with her fist as she listened attentively to her close friend.

"I messed up." continued Katara as she closed her eyes, "I figured that controlling him would somehow keep him, but instead, I pushed him away." said Katara. "And pushed him to someone else." finished Katara as she bent her chin down to her chest.

Suki's eyes widened at Katara's last sentence, "Wait a minute wait a minute; Are you saying that he LEFT you to be with SOMEONE ELSE?" exclaimed Suki.

Katara raised her head and opened her eyes as she looked at her friend somberly, "…Yes…" said Katara.

Suki gave Katara an astonished look, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Katara." said Suki sincerely.

Katara's sadness soon faded away, "Really Suki, it's ok." said Katara as she smiled at Suki, "Why don't we change the subject huh?" asked Katara.

Suki glanced at her friend, "Alright then." complied Suki. "So did Aang tell you about some Fire Nation dance that's going on?" asked Suki.

Katara hesitated, "Well, not exactly." said Katara.

Suki gave Katara a confused look, "Huh?" said Suki.

Katara rubbed her arm bashfully, "Well, I've kind of already been invited before Aang got here, by LEE!" said Katara excitedly.

Suki gasped at Katara's surprise, "What? Get out of here. You mean he already asked you? That is just too sweet." said Suki as she gave Katara goo goo eyes.

Katara giggled as she playfully punched her friend on the shoulder, "I know, you should've seen him. He looked so scared, as if I was to say no." continued Katara as she placed her hand on the table in front of her, "But I told him I would go with him." said Katara both slyly and dreamily.

Katara and Suki both giggled as they jumped from their chairs; their hands still embracing as they continued to jump up and down in excitement over Katara's new love interest.

Suki attempted to bring them both down from all of the commotion, "Okay okay okay, so I'll be going with Sokka to the dance, and you'll be going with Lee." contemplated Suki, "And since Aang said that the whole gang was invited, I take it Toph will be there, but will she bring a date?" asked Suki as she glanced at her friend; Katara gave an unknowing gesture as she raised her shoulders up.

Suki stretched her thumb and index finger and laid them around her chin and jawline as she began to ponder her thoughts, "Hmmm" said Suki as she squinted her eyes into nothingness.

Katara just watched Suki as she stared blankly into nothing.

"I GOT IT!" said Suki

Katara was startled by Suki's shout, "What is it?" asked Katara.

Suki turned to face Katara, index finger is in the air, "The dance in in the beginning of the following year, which gives us four of months, right?" asked Suki.

Katara looked at her friend with a baffled look on her face, "Yeah?" answered Katara.

Suki then ran to her friend's side and embraced her by her shoulder, "Well, why don't the three of us, you me and Toph, go to the Fire Nation? And we look for our outfits there to wear to the dance?" asked Suki.

Katara was stunned by her friend's bold idea, "What! And Sokka's okay with you just taking leave?" asked a worried Katara.

Suki chuckled, "Don't worry Katara, Sokka and I already planned everything out days ago, I just need your 'ok' and we'll be on our way." said Suki comfortingly.

Katara thought about it for about a minute, still a bit indecisive, "What makes you think that Toph will come with us?" asked Katara as she crossed her arms and raised her brow.

Suki then hesitated, "You know, I didn't really think of that." said Suki as she placed her hand on her hip, "But come on we're all friends; it's not like we're some strangers that are coming to abduct the helpless blind girl." pleaded Suki cluelessly.

Katara was suddenly reminded of Toph's parents. She has never forgotten how overprotective they were, and still are, to her friend, and how they are constantly under her skin for every little thing she did that they didn't deem lady-like. She knew that taking Toph would only agitate her relationship between she and her parents; that's not something she wanted to do, and was beginning to think that taking her old friend on their journey wasn't such a good idea.

Katara walked away from her friend, "I don't know Suki; I really don't want to risk Toph's relationship with her family by bringing her with us on a clothing-capade." finished Katara.

Suki raised her eyebrow at her friend, "Katara, think of it as a favor for our old friend; You and I both know how much she hates being incarcerated in that house. We'll just come up with a plan to convince her parents to let her come with us, to do humanitarian work!" said Suki with a huge grin on her face and fists on her hips.

Katara raised her eyebrow at Suki, "Really, humanitarian work?" said Katara sarcastically.

Suki got on her knees and made a prayer stance, "Come on Katara, Let's plan a time, just for us girls. Let's leave the usual routine and take a different route, have fun." said Suki comfortingly.

Katara thought about it, _"It does sound like a lot of fun." _ thought Katara to herself as she observed her friend's puppy dog eyes, _"And if we go to the Fire Nation, I can visit Lee whenever I want." _finished Katara. She observed Suki's pout as she sighed, then let out a determined smile and chuckled, "Alright then, we'll plan a girl's outing, just the three of us." said Katara.

Suki got up from her stance eagerly and embraced Katara, "This'll be fun, and good for us." said Suki. They soon let go, Katara acceding to Suki's request.

"So, what do you say we pack your things and get going?" asked Suki, nodding her head towards the stairs.

Katara's face was overwritten in surprise, "What! Now! But-but I just started working here." exclaimed Katara.

Suki approached her friend, "Katara, you only live once; besides, there's nothing wrong with taking a personal vacation." said Suki as she smiled at the young Water Tribe woman.

Katara thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded in compliance; She then led Suki up the stairs and into her room. Katara began to rummage through her dresser to try and find some light clothing to bring on her journey.

"All right, here's a Fire Nation outfit that I bought last year." said Katara as she continued to sort out her clothing, "Oh and this scarf-"

Suki immediately placed her index finger on Katara's lips, "Just, relax. Pack lightly; we don't want to bring too much. Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll just buy more clothes there anyway." said Suki as she smiled at Katara and let go of her pin on her lips.

Katara sighed, "Okay, you're right." Said Katara as she packed her only Fire Nation outfit, with shoes to match, an extra pair of bindings, her hair brush and some hair bands and pins, "All right, I'm ready to go." finished Katara.

Suki then moved her hand to her direction, "Then come on, we only have about twenty minutes until the ship departs to the Fire Nation." said Suki.

Katara nodded in compliance, but soon realized something, someone she had forgotten, "Wait, I can't leave yet." said Katara. Suki gave Katara a discombobulated look, "I have to say goodbye to Iroh." said Katara.

Suki immediately understood and allowed Katara to walk out towards Iroh's room. She then knocked on his door.

*knock knock* Iroh?" said Katara.

"I'll be right there" said Iroh.

Katara was a bit nervous about telling him about her sudden leave, but that sudden feeling of nervousness duplicated when he opened the door.

"Yes, Katara?" asked Iroh.

Katara hesitated a bit, "Iroh, I…uh…." said Katara, unable to finish her ply, and unable to look Iroh face to face.

Iroh raised his eyebrow as he immediately noticed some of Katara's thing packed tightly under her arm. He then moved his eyes towards Katara and smiled, "Go ahead." permitted Iroh.

Katara and Suki's eyes widened, "You, you mean that, I can go?" asked Katara.

Iroh chuckled, "Of course you can child. Have fun; your room and your job will still be here waiting for you when you get back." said Iroh warmly.

Katara didn't know what to say. A simple 'thank you' wasn't enough to merit the kind of thanks that Iroh deserved for his generosity and understanding since the day she first arrived to Ba Sing Se. She immediately gave the old man a hug; Iroh soon returned the embrace and let her go.

"Don't worry, go on and enjoy yourselves." said Iroh as he chuckled to the two young women.

Katara looked right into Iroh's eyes, "Thank You." said Katara.

Iroh gave her a sweet smile and watched as the young Water Tribe woman and her friend disappeared and chased after their new journey.

* * *

After several days of travel, Aang and Appa finally reached the Fire Nation; they soon spotted the sandy beaches that was the coast of the mainland and decided to land on the soft, white, mineral rich sand below. Aang jumped off Appa's back and landed on top of the soft sand, taking in a deep breath of the cool breeze blowing through his robes. He then turned his attention towards the small house that harbored the person he's been missing for so many weeks, ready and willing to snatch her by the waist and give her a giant hug. He approached the door of the small house and knocked.

Soon after, Onji appeared on the door, "Aang? Aang!" screeched Onji as she ran out and jumped into Aang's arms. She then lightly slipped from their embrace and landed a kiss on his lips. Aang was pleased with the kiss and complied, tightly holding her in his embrace, and just as swiftly, letting go. Onji observed Aang's hesitation in confusion.

"Onji, I need to go see Zuko." said Aang.

Onji raised her eyebrow at Aang, "What? But you just got here." said Onji.

Aang looked away from the young Fire Nation woman's face, "There's some things we need to talk about." said Aang, turning his head to face her once again, giving her a reassuring smile.

Onji smiled in return, understanding that his duties come before anything else, and unwilling to push him away, "Of course." said Onji warmly as she let go of her grip on Aang.

Aang passed his thumb on her cheek as the sun glistened on her entire body, as if she was made out of gold, "I'll see you when I get back." said Aang.

Onji nodded in compliance as she backed away to give Aang space to take off.

And with a swift gesture, Aang opened his glider and took to the air and straight to the Fire Lord's palace. Aang watched the buzzing market below him as he approached closer to his destination, observing even the smallest children, making him ponder over his 'ultimate duty'.

"_Sigh_, this is not the way I expected things to happen." said Aang to himself as he continued to fly over the edge of the plaza, finally reaching the gates of the Palace. He continued to glide past the gates and the Fire Nation guards until he reached the private garden located on the back of the palace, spinning his glider as he descended from the sky above and landed on the well-kept lawn below. Aang stopped for a moment and took in the scenery, wondering where to look for Zuko first, but luckily, he didn't have to look far, for he found Zuko, sitting under a shady tree and observing the beautiful monumental fountain before him. Zuko took notice of the unexpected visitor located on his right and turned to find Aang approaching him.

"Hey Zuko." said Aang.

Zuko looked away from the young Avatar, "Oh, hey Aang." said a disinterested Zuko, still gazing at the beautiful fountain.

Aang took a seat next to his friend, wondering why he was staring at the fountain in front of him, "Uh, why are you staring at the fountain?" asked Aang.

Zuko pondered his thoughts, "It's not really the fountain that I'm concentrating on." said Zuko cryptically.

Aang then looked at Zuko, baffled and a bit weirded out by his response, "Well, what are you looking at?" asked Aang.

Zuko placed his right hand on the soft grass below him, "I'm just…watching, watching as the water magesticly flows from the top of the fountain." Continued Zuko, "It's beautiful wouldn't you say?" asked Zuko.

Aang raised his eyebrow and then looked at the fountain closely, "Yeah, I guess." said Aang as he rubbed his thigh.

Zuko then took a sigh and continued to analyze the fountain, "I mean, two beautiful displays are merged into one; the fountain, carefully and elegantly carved into a silhouette of beauty set in stone. And water, giving the stone such a sense of gentleness and fragility; can't you see that?" asked a frustrated Zuko.

Aang took a deep breath and concentrated on Zuko's parable, and soon noticed what Zuko was insinuating, "Yeah, now that you mention it, two different elements, two different entities; they merge, merge into one." said Aang just as cryptically.

Zuko then placed his arm on his horizontally bent knee, "I want Mai, to have my children." said Zuko, feeling a bit embarrassed at saying this personal thought aloud.

Aang turned his attention to his old friend and watched him in concern, "Zuko, is this what Mai wants?" asked Aang as he smiled.

Zuko looked away from the young Avatar, "I, don't know; I mean, I've tried to bring it up but _sigh_, it's just so hard." said Zuko as he balled his hand and yanked some grass, "I mean, what if she doesn't want to?" feared Zuko.

Aang smiled at his old friend, "Hey, just talk to her; tell her your wants and see if you're both on the same page." said a confident Aang as he placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko looked up to see Mai walking by the court entrance, unknowingly having past Zuko and Aang as she disappeared into the deep crimson corridors inside the palace, " I don't know, I want to bring it up, but I don't want to be too brash and push her away." said Zuko as he threw the grass he pulled earlier to his side. "I want to be as discrete as possible, just so I don't get my hopes up." said Zuko as he grinned at Aang.

Aang grinned in return and decided to change the touchy subject, "So, any word on Azula?" asked a concerned Aang.

Zuko nodded, "No, nothing." said Zuko as he punched the ground. "She's just too evasive, too cunning. There hasn't been any report of murder anywhere in any of the Nations. I know she planned this, I can feel it; she trying to avoid being caught and is being elusive so as not to leave a lead to follow from." finished Zuko as he placed his hand on his forehead.

Aang listened on to Zuko in disappointment, punching his own hand, "Ugh, no surprise there." said Aang sarcastically, "I wonder if she's planning anything." said Aang as he relaxed his thumb and index finger on his jawline.

Zuko pushed his shoulders up, "I don't know; she could be, or maybe she just escaped to start a new life, who knows?" said Zuko as he stood up and stretched. "But then again, this is Azula. We can't take any chances with her, and take any necessary measures to make sure she doesn't terrorize people's lives." finished Zuko as he offered his hand to Aang.

Aang looked pleased as he extended his arm and grabbed Zuko's hand tight; Zuko pulling him to a standing position. "She'll be caught; if anything, let me know and I'll make sure I find her myself." said a determined Aang.

Zuko smiled in compliance, "Of course." said Zuko, "I'd better see you at my event, by the way" implied Zuko as he chuckled.

Aang chuckled as well, "You know I'll be there, but I have a question about that." asked Aang as he and Zuko walked out of the court, "I just wanted to know, why is it that this party is adult only?" asked a truly confused Aang.

Zuko gave a small grin, "Well, I don't want to give too much away, but this event won't exactly be appropriate for small children." declared Zuko.

Aang looked baffled, "Why not?" asked Aang.

Zuko then stopped as he faced Aang, "Don't worry about it; It'll be great, I promise. I won't put any you or anyone else in danger, you know that." finished Zuko comfortingly.

Aang smiled warmly at Zuko, "Heh yeah, I guess I'm just worrying over nothing." chuckled a relieved Aang, "Well, I'd better go." said Aang as he gestured his head to the opening to entrance of the Palace.

Zuko nodded in agreement, and soon after Aang ran through the dark corridors until he reached the entrance to the palace, spinning himself into the air as he opened his glider and flew straight into the horizon.

Aang continued to fly as he took a whiff of his underarms, "Wooh, I need another bath." said Aang as he finally reached the sandy beach; he noticed Appa below, being fed wild fruits native to the Fire Nation by Onji and descended from the sky; he then walked over to the two most important people in his life, "I'm back." said Aang.

Onji looked at the handsome Avatar as she gave her last fruit to the giant Sky Bison, Appa grunting happily, "I see." said Onji seductively, "Staying the night?" asked Onji.

Aang approached the beautiful young woman, "Well, actually, I was thinking about staying a bit longer." said Aang lovingly as he drew closer to her, grabbing her waist tightly.

Onji blushed, "Well, you can stay as long as you like." said Onji as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Aang blushed, but suddenly, his thoughts flashed to Katara, wearing her skin tight night gown. He immediately backed away and turned from Onji; placing his hand on his forehead as he twisted his face as if in some sort of pain.

His action placed Onji in a state of confusion and concern, "Aang, is everything alright?" asked Onji.

Aang placed his free hand on the small of his back as his other hand traveled down the back of his head, "Uh, yeah I'm alright. I just…have a small headache." said a worried looking Aang.

Onji raised her brow and grabbed his arm, "Here, let's go inside; I just finished feeding Appa so you don't have to worry about taking care of him tonight." Said Onji lovingly, "Come on, I'll make you some hot tea to ease your headache." said Onji caringly as she led Aang to her small home.

Aang complied and gave her a reassuring smile as he followed her, his face still etched with an uncomfortable expression over the image that skimmed through his head a few moments ago.

* * *

**Stay Tuned...**


	9. It's nice to meet you

**I Need To Find Myself**

***Yes, this is another long one, so brace yourselves, for things are about to get a bit intense*  
**

**Song Inspired: Pharcyde- Runnin**

It's been several days since Suki and Katara have last seen any mainland, as they have been traveling by ship to their destination. Katara was resting herself on the ship's bridge, watching the waves as they collided with the ship's sides; she dressed herself stunningly for their arrival, wearing a skin tight blue, sleeveless kimono that reached her lower hips, tight midnight blue leggings underneath with similar colored flats. She also made sure to fix her hair as well to present herself to the Bei Fongs gracefully, wearing her long, dark brown locks down as the top half of her hair was tied in a bun similar to the bun she wore when she disguised herself as a Fire Nation civilian. Suki soon joined her, sitting next to her old friend as she held a glass of water.

Suki extended the arm with the cool glass, "Here, I thought you might be thirsty." said Suki.

Katara focus turned from the sultry waves to the glass Suki was offering her, "Thanks." said Katara.

Suki gave a giddy grin, "No problem." Said Suki as she rested her hand; focusing on the small strip of land that was slowly approaching them. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, and soon jumped from her seat, "Katara, we're almost there; check it out!" said Suki as she pointed directly to the distant land before them.

Katara took a quick sip of water that Suki lent her and placed it down next to her as she stood from her seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the small strip of land in front of them, _"This doesn't look like Earth Kingdom land, aren't we supposed to pick up Toph first?" _asked an apprehensive Katara to herself, squinting her eyes as they got closer to the strip of land.

Katara then changed her focus to Suki's clothing; seeing that she didn't even bother to dress herself appropriately for their meeting with the Bei Fongs, she then began to become suspicious over Suki's intentions, "Suki, how are we going to meet Toph again?" asked Katara as she raised her eyebrow at Suki; the wind gently blowing through her smooth hair.

Suki smiled, "Don't worry; Like I said, I planned all of this, including Toph meeting us in the Fire Nation." said Suki devilishly.

Katara immediately shot Suki an astonished gaze, "What! Wait a minute, you said we had to get Toph; we agreed convince her parents to have her come do 'humanitarian work', remember!" said a suspicious Katara as she folded her arms.

Suki giggled slyly as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well, I wanted to surprise you instead, but you seemed so worried about getting Toph and 'ruining her relationship with her parents and whatnot'" said Suki as she bent both her index and middle fingers together. "That I decided to go along with what you were proposing to do and surprise you when we were almost there, so now that we're here, SURPRIIIIISE!" yelled Suki as she spread her legs and arms wide in excitement, capturing the attention of a couple of spectators as they passed along by them, but as she released her squinted eyes to see Katara's reaction to the news, her face gleaming with joy soon turned terrified.

Katara's face was red in anger, "And you didn't plan on telling me this in Ba Sing Se?" asked annoyed Katara, fists balled to her sides. "And here I was, worrying about taking her with us and how we were somehow going to convince her parents to have her come along" continued Katara as she walked towards a frightened Suki, "When she was probably well on her way to the Fire Nation already!" said an extremely annoyed Katara as she was finally face to face with Suki, grabbing her by her collar.

Suki gave Katara a nervous smile, Katara still on her face as if trying to intimidate the former Kioshi Warrior, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about traveling all the way to find her." finished a happy Katara as she let go of her grip on Suki and pat her on the back; backing away as if their temporary spat never happened.

Suki's jaw dropped in complete and sheer surprise as she collapsed on the floor, "You, you mean you're not mad?" asked a nervous Suki as she pointed towards Katara.

Katara gave Suki a comforting smile and a nod.

Suki took a big sigh of relief, "You know, you really had me going there." said Suki as she chuckled and raised herself off the floor.

Katara giggled, "Yeah you should've see the look on your face." said Katara as she pleasantly smiled at Suki.

Both women giggled to each other until a loud voice interrupted their sweet moment.

"THE SHIP HAS NOW ARRIVED TO THE FIRE NATION; ALL THOSE DISEMBARKING PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS WITH YOU, AS THERE WILL BE NO REFUNDS OR CREDIT FOR ANY LOST OR STOLEN ITEMS!" yelled the captain from the middle of the main deck, scratching his huge belly as he ate a huge Arctic Hen leg.

Both women looked at each other in confusion, then looked towards the of the ship to see the glorious Fire Nation; it's mountains and volcanoes high and mighty, and it's beaches so serene. Katara gasped quietly, "Wow, I forgot how beautiful this place was." said Katara as she picked up her things.

Suki looked delighted to see Katara happy and willing to embark on this journey with her and Toph. She picked up her belongings as well, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" said Suki as she placed her belongings on her back and gestured to Katara to follow her.

Katara smiled and complied, feeling a sense of nervousness and anticipation at the same time. _"I can't wait to see Lee; he's going to be so happy to see me." _Thought Katara to herself as she and Suki disembarked from the ship. They soon reached the harbor, Katara and Suki both looked around and observed the many ships and small boats around them, each filled to its maximum capacity.

Suki scratched her head, "Gee, I guess lots of people want to visit the Fire Nation." Said Suki as she relaxed her hand and proceeded to exit the dock. Katara followed suit, seeing the many people, young and old, rich and poor, that were disembarking from other Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe ships.

"Yeah…I guess so." said Katara as she continued to follow Suki away from the harbor.

As Suki and Katara reached the main plaza, Suki began to look around, "Hmm…..I don't see her." said Suki as she proceeded to scavenge the plaza for any sign of her earth bending friend. Katara was checking out the many stores and markets that she, Suki and Toph will most likely be checking out during the remainder of their visit; one store soon caught her eye. _"Bare Sensuality Clothing Boutique." _Read Katara to herself as her eyes drifted to the dresses on display. She observed a yellow tinged dress, then green, then blue, and of course, red. _"Wow, those dresses sure look beautiful."_ thought Katara as she proceeded to follow Suki in her quest to find Toph. Katara continued to observe the plaza and the many people buzzling in and out of every store and market around, she then noticed a small blind spot at the end of the market, a very familiar spot, _"I remember this place."_ thought Katara to herself. She proceeded to walk closer and a sudden flash overcame her.

_Aang observed the market in front of them, "Oh we're going to the meat place?" asked Aang worryingly._

"_Come on Aang, everyone here eats meat, even the meat!" said Sokka as he pointed to a giant cow eating pieces of raw meat._

_Aang's face turned to that of disgust, "You guys go ahead, I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." said Aang. _

_Katara then waved to Aang as she entered the market with Sokka and Toph, Aang waved in return as he disappeared from her sight. _

Katara soon returned to earth, "I remember this place, yeah; this is where Aang disappeared, to go to school." said Katara to herself as she stared at the blind spot, still void of sunlight, "The way I remember it." said Katara quietly, turning her back to it as she proceeded to follow Suki.

Suki was still looking frantically for her blind friend, wondering if she got the letter she sent days before, _"Oh man, I hope she received my message."_ thought Suki worryingly. She continued to search frantically when her attention soon drifted towards a young woman, the only one in the entire plaza that was dressed in green clothing, relaxing on the wooden pole of an entrance to a small food market, staring at what seems to be nothing.

Suki's face gleamed as she smiled at the sight of the young woman in green, "There she is!" exclaimed Suki as she yanked Katara by the shoulder of her shirt pointing to the woman she just caught glimpse of.

Katara's attention soon shifted from the beautiful dresses that were on display to the figure Suki was pointing to. Katara observed the figure and noticed the familiar green clothing, slightly better fitted with a similar bundt hairstyle that her old friend once wore, except now the bundt is smaller, and the rest of her hair flowed down to her back in a tight ponytail. She continued to analyze the young woman until she reached her eyes, those cool blue, blank eyes that she remembered so. Katara's face then turned from analytical to joyous as she finally recognized the young woman Suki was pointing to.

"Toph!" yelled Katara as she waved excitedly to capture her attention.

Toph turned to face the two young women, "You know Katara, I'm still blind, just in case you didn't catch the memo." said Toph sarcastically.

Katara quit her wave embarrassingly, _"heh heh, oh yeah I forgot." _said Katara quietly as she rubbed her arm.

Toph walked towards the two your women, then smiled, "Eh, it's alright, it is sort of easy to forget." said Toph as she lightly chuckled. She then reached Katara and Suki, "I knew you guys arrived; as soon as you two stepped on the dock I immediately felt you, and walked out of the market I was in to make sure you two saw me." Said Toph as she rubbed the back of her neck, "This place is so busy now since we were last here, right Katara." asked Toph.

Katara looked around, "You noticed too huh?" asked Katara as she tried to catch a better grip of her belongings.

Toph noticed her struggle and immediately changed the subject, "Alright, so where are we bunking?" asked Toph as she slammed the ground with her foot, catapulting her own belongings into the air and landing straight on her hand.

Suki then glanced at the position of the sun above her head, "Well, it's midday, so we have all day to look for a place to stay." continued Suki, struggling with her overbearing bag herself, "But I think now's a good time to find a place to stay." said Suki as she adjusted her belongings.

Katara groaned at the overbearing heat beaming down on her face, wiping the sweat trickling down her neck and to her collarbone, "Well, I suggest we start looking for an inn and get out of this hot sun." said Katara as she let out a light chuckle.

Toph rolled her eyes as she raised her brow, "Geesh, you guys are such pansies." said Toph as she grabbed both Katara's and Suki's bags, volunteering to carry them to whichever inn they decided to stay in. Katara and Suki smiled thankfully, Toph returned the smile caringly as they began their search for a local inn.

* * *

Aang walked out of the restroom after a long, warm bath, with nothing but his monk trousers on as he wiped his soaked head, shoulders and chest with a soft cloth provided by Onji. As soon as he finished drying himself off, he proceeded to put on the rest of his ensemble; socks, shoes, followed by his undershirt and robes, and finally, his endeared medallion. He looked at himself at the mirror on top of the dresser, making sure he was dressed perfectly. He placed his index finger and thumb on his chin, lifting it up to get a closer look, "Hmmm, looks like I need to shave soon." said Aang as he released his grip and scrubbed his robes with his hands. He then walked towards his bed, pondering his thoughts over what the Nations have asked him to do…

"_Avatar Aang, you must continue the cycle of the Avatar; it is with your offspring that the Avatar cycle will be sustained. This is your ultimate duty to the world, Avatar, and it is one that must be completed by the winter of next year.._."

Aang groaned as he placed his hands over his face, his nerves shot by the constant thought of those very words the diplomat mentioned in the round table. He soon lost grip of his face and rested his arms on his knees, "Ugh, It's times like this that make me wish I wasn't the Avatar." thought Aang intimately to himself as he pondered over whether or not to make the 'move' to Onji anytime soon. The concept of making love to Onji was one that he didn't ponder over too much, as the thought was overwhelming for him, especially since he's fresh out of a previous relationship with Katara. Just as Aang was continuing wondering over what he should do, a knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Aang, can I come in?" asked Onji.

Aang turned his head swiftly towards the door, "Yeah, you can come in." said Aang.

Onji proceeded to open the door slowly, peeking just her head through the crack, "Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the plaza, you know, to look for an outfit for us to wear to Zuko's event." suggested Onji kindly.

Aang got up from the bed and turned to face her, his face etched in concern, "Sure." Said Aang haphazardly as his eyes wandered to the side, glancing at the bed next to him.

Onji quickly sensed that his mind was elsewhere, and gave Aang a worried look, "Aang, do you want to talk about it?" asked Onji as she walked towards the young Avatar.

Aang hesitated for a moment, glancing at the beautiful young woman before him, "Well, yes and no." answered Aang disappointingly.

Onji finally reached Aang and grabbed his hand, "Here, sit down." Suggested Onji as she pulled Aang down towards the bed, sitting next to him in an area Aang considered very much to be intimate.

Aang gulped nervously, wondering if he'll be able to do this, "Onji, I don't think I'll be able to do this." said Aang, turning his head away from Onji as he began to stare at his knees.

Onji looked at Aang with a puzzled expression, "Huh, what do you mean?" asked Onji.

Aang then turned to face the beautiful young woman, "Onji, I don't think I can do this…with you anytime soon." said Aang as he glanced at the bed they were both sitting very close on.

Onji placed her hand gently on the young Avatar's face as she gently turned it to face her, "It's alright Aang; we don't have to do anything you don't want to." said Onji comfortingly, "I will wait as long as you want me to." said Onji seductively as she ran her fingers down his chest, her eyes blazing with lust. Aang took quick notice of Onji's desire to be with him, gazing at her finger as it traveled lower and lower until it reached the side of his most intimate area. Aang's cheeks blushed as he immediately began to feel uncomfortable, while Onji's lips traveled to his, locking as she kissed him furiously. Aang complied willingly, only to back away as soon as her tongue slipped into his mouth, for he knew he had to immediately stop the both of them, for fear that their 'moment' might escalate into something he might later regret. Aang smiled and took the hand that Onji just finished trying to seduce Aang with and placed it on her lap, "Thank you Onji." said Aang as he raised himself from the bed, "Now, how's about you and I get out of here and check out what's new in that plaza?" asked Aang determinedly.

Onji quickly got up, feeling a bit embarrassed over having tried to seduce Aang, "Uh, y-yeah, sure." said Onji as she forced a smile to the young Avatar.

Aang lent out his hand to the young Fire Nation woman; Onji blushed as she went to grab it and soon their fingers were intertwined with one another, ready to make their small trip to the Main Plaza.

* * *

Katara, Toph and Suki exited from the small Inn they rented out for the next couple of days, stretching their limbs as if they've been carrying rocks throughout their journey.

Toph pointed at both Suki and Katara, "I don't even know why the two of you are stretching; I was the one that was carrying all of your luggage around." pointed out Toph.

Katara and Suki both looked at each other in embarrassment over having their friend carry their bags, Katara soon intervened, "You know, you DID volunteer to carry our bags, so don't place all the blame on us." humphed Katara as she crossed her arms frustratingly.

Toph chuckled, "Whatever." said Toph as Katara gave her a menacing glare, "So, where do you guys want to go first?" asked Toph.

Suki and Katara looked at the powerful earth bender, and soon Suki intervened, "Well, I didn't see any store of particular interest." Said Suki as she thought long and hard over what store they should visit first.

Toph soon responded to Suki's answer, "'Particular Interest'? What is this, some sort of search for some random renegade fugitive?" asked Toph sarcastically, Suki soon shot Toph an annoyed glare.

Katara then intervened, "Alright guys calm down; Actually, I saw a boutique when we first got here Suki. It had some very nice dresses, why don't we check that out?" asked Katara as she pointed towards the direction where they first arrived.

Suki followed her finger as Toph's eyes remained blank, "We'll alright then, do you remember the name of the boutique?" asked Suki

Katara smiled, "Yeah, it's called the Bare Sensuality Clothing Boutique." Said Katara as her focus changed to Toph, "It has some very nice outfits for us to wear to the event, so why not check it out?" suggested Katara.

Suki and Toph smiled and agreed with the young water tribe woman, "Alright, sounds like a plan." Said Toph excitedly, "Just lead the way." finished Toph.

Suki also acceded, "It sounds like a nice place, let's check it out." said Suki as she gave Katara a thumbs up.

Katara then gave a hand gesture to follow her as they made their way towards the boutique. As they walked towards their destination, they were being constantly bumped and pushed by the giant crowd of people accumulated smack dab in the middle of the plaza.

"Geez, why are there so many frickin' people here?" asked Toph aloud frustratingly as she struggled to follow her companions.

Suki proceeded to push some random guy trying to cop a cheap feel, "Ugh, I don't even know, but this is definitely annoying." answered Suki annoyingly as she followed Katara.

Katara noticed her friends' disgruntlement, "Don't worry guys, we're almost there." shouted Katara over the enormous crowd emanating from the center of the plaza.

The three young women soon made their way past the vast multitude and into the entrance of the boutique. Strangely enough, when they entered they noticed the lack of customers inside the boutique.

Katara raised her brow, "That's weird; there's no one here." said Katara suspiciously.

Suki nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's really strange." said Katara.

Toph walked in further, "I'll check and see if there really isn't anyone here." said Toph as she proceeded to use her Seismic Sensing to track down any one who may be in the store, "There's, three, three people, over there." said Toph as she pointed towards the direction of a dark area all the way in the back of the boutique.

Katara and Suki's attention focused towards that direction; noticing a sign above an entrance that led to a hidden hall that seemed to be located behind the wall where the boutique ended. They both looked at each other as they nodded, almost as if they were ready for battle, and proceeded to walk towards the hidden hall. They continued to approach the hall carefully, making sure not to startle any potential intruder into attacking; As they finally reached the hidden hall with the sign over it that read _'fitting rooms'_, an older woman, looking to be in her late 40's, stopped them both.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the Boutique's closed." said the sales associate as she gestured the young women to leave.

Toph became incredibly angered by the woman's coldness, "What! What do you mean you're closed? We just got here!" yelled Toph as she pounded the ground below her feet.

The sales associate looked at Toph disgustingly as if she were a parasite of sort, then snuffed as she raised her chin and looked away, "We are harboring special guests and wish to give them the up most respect of privacy we possibly can. We can't just let" continued the sales associate as she turned her head to face Toph again, analyzing her from the tip of her head to the bottom of her bare feet, "Low lives plague our boutique with such disgraceful manners." said the sales associate as she continued to eye Toph rudely, crossing her arms in authority.

Katara did a bit of analyzing on her own, gazing angrily at the sales associate who was denying her and her friends the right to shop in her store. She saw how miserable looking the woman looked, a snooty woman, with pearls of good quality embellished on her boney neck and pricey rings and bracelets decorating her frail hands. She knew they were dealing with a snob, and decided to put on an act.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, this is my cousin; she happens to be very disturbed you see." said Katara as she pointed to her blind friend.

"What!" yelled Toph as she began to growl under her breath.

Suki then nudged her on the shoulder and approached her ear, _"Play along." w_hispered Suki.

Toph then understood, _"Oh, gotcha." _whispered Toph as she sensed the sales associate trying to see if what Katara was insinuating was true. Toph quickly played along and began to scratch her bottom and pick her nose as she blew raspberries to Suki, spraying her with her spit.

Suki backed away in disgust, "Geez, ok I get it!" exclaimed Suki as Toph laughed annoyingly.

Katara gave her friends a thumbs up and a huge grin as she nodded positively while the sales associate was looking away, shocked and repulsed by Toph's mannerisms. The sales associate soon turned to face Katara; Katara immediately put her thumb down when she caught notice of the sales associate watching her, "Well, I understand your situation, you're 'cousin' does seem awfully disturbed." said the sales associate as she grabbed her hands and placed them on the small of her back, walking away from the young water tribe woman with her chin in the air.

"But, as I have stated before, we are harboring special guests, and want to keep this boutique as comfortable for them as possible." said the sales associate snootily.

Toph's eyes widened as she caught sense of one of the individuals in the fitting rooms behind the wall at the end of the store; she felt the individual's footsteps to be very familiar, a little too familiar.

Katara began to become hostile, "But, but that's not fair; are they paying you extra to close the store for everyone else!" exclaimed Katara, angered that she couldn't shop in the boutique because two selfish people didn't want anyone else to shop alongside them.

The sales associate turned to face Katara, "No, as a matter of fact they didn't, I volunteered." Finished the sales associate as she bent down to come face to face with Katara.

Toph continued to sense the vibrations below her feet, "Suki, Suki!." Exclaimed Toph.

Toph soon caught Suki's attention, "What is it?" asked Suki as she got closer to Toph to listen to her whisper.

Toph approached Suki's ear, "I know one of the people who is here, but if I'm going to get his attention, do you think Katara will get upset?" asked Toph.

Suki backed her head and turned to see Katara and the sales associate arguing over whether they should be allowed to shop in the boutique or not, then turned to face Toph, "Well, who is it?" asked Suki curiously.

Toph got closer to Suki's ear and gave her answer; Suki's eyes widened as she chuckled at Toph, "No no, I think she'll be fine, believe me." said Suki.

Toph turned to see the young water tribe woman still debating with the sales associate, "But see there's a problem." insinuated Toph.

Suki raised her brow, "What is it?" asked Suki as she bent closer to Toph.

"Well, the other person that's there is a woman; I'm not sure, but I think they're here together." said Toph as she stared blankly at the ground below her feet.

Suki's eyes widened in horror as she remembered what Katara mentioned to her back in Ba Sing Se…

_"I messed up." continued Katara as she closed her eyes, "I figured that controlling him would somehow keep him, but instead, I pushed him away." said Katara. "And pushed him to someone else…."_

Suki then realized that her water bending friend was on the brink of facing a situation that she didn't think she was ready confront, "Toph, I think we should leave." insisted Suki.

Toph nodded compliantly and was about to approach Katara and insist they just go to another store when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks in shock, her mouth gaping as if she'd been petrified.

Suki quickly advanced towards Toph, placing her hand on her shoulder as she tried to shake her out of her state, "Toph, Toph! What's the matter?" exclaimed Suki as she continued to shake, only to catch glimpse of the reason why Toph had frozen in the first place.

Suki's eyes widened as she saw Aang, standing by the entrance to the fitting rooms.

Aang watched on as Katara argued with the sales associate, trying to somehow convince her that they have a right to shop in the boutique as anyone else does.

"IT'S NOT FAIR, I CAME HERE ALL THE WAY FROM BA SING SE SO THAT YOU CAN JUST PUSH ME AND MY FRIENDS AWAY, AS IF WE WERE SOME SORT OF COCKROACHES UNDERNEATH YOUR SHOE!" yelled Katara.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE YOU PIECE OF SCUM!" yelled the sales associate back at Katara.

The sales associate's insult to Katara pierced a nerve in the young Avatar as he widened his eyes in shock over the sales associate's behavior; Aang decided to quickly intervene and put a stop to the arguing.

"Let them shop." said Aang with authority.

The young water tribe woman turned to face the young man standing by the entrance to the fitting rooms, and immediately recognized him, "Aang?" said Katara in sheer surprise.

Aang smiled at the young water tribe woman, "Hello Katara." said Aang sweetly.

Katara smiled in return as she backed away and joined Suki and Toph. The sales associate looked on in repugnance, then turned to face the Avatar, "You, you know this filth?" asked the sales associate as she pointed at the group of young ladies behind her.

Aang gave her a stern look, "As a matter of fact I do; these are my friends." declared Aang as lent his hand towards the young women, "They can shop here if they so please." said Aang as he lowered his hand to his side.

The sales associate's face twisted in confusion, "Bu, bub u, but, uh…" babbled the sales associate.

Aang's displeasure over the way his friends have been treated caused him to speak out, "You let them shop here, or I'll make sure that everyone knows of the Avatar's displeasing shopping experience in one of the most talked about boutiques in the Fire Nation." declared Aang angrily.

The sales associate finally knew she has been defeated, and bowed in respect to the supreme authority before her, "Yes, young Avatar." said the sales associate as she raised herself from her bow and quickly made her way to the fitting rooms.

Aang's eyes followed the sales associate until she completely disappeared, and when she did, he turned to see his old friends, who looked a bit uncomfortable by being in his presence.

Aang raised his brow, "What are you guys…doing here?" asked Aang caringly as he placed his fists on his waist.

Toph and Suki smiled as she chuckled and waved nervously, for they knew that Katara was clueless to the reason Aang was in an all-women's boutique in the first place.

"Uh, hey Aang" said Toph nervously as she grabbed her hands behind her back and gave a huge grin.

"Well-we-better-go-it-was-nice-to-see-you-again-Aang." said Suki rapidly as she gestured to the exit of the boutique.

Katara gave Toph and Suki a suspicious look, "What's the matter with you two, why are you both acting so strange?" asked Katara as she placed her fists on her waist.

Toph opened her mouth to answer, but as soon as she was about to speak a word, a feminine voice came from the fitting rooms, "Aang?" called Onji sensually, hastily looking for Aang, "Aang, where are you?" called Onji as she giggled.

Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Aang dead in his face, trying not to show the slightest sense of displeasure at another woman calling his name in such a seductive manner.

Aang and Katara's eyes were locked on, for they both knew it was only a matter of time until that moment would happen, the moment Katara would come face to face with the woman that helped break their relationship. Aang somewhat cringed at the sound of Onji calling his name; not because her voice itself bothered him, but because Katara was there, listening to her call him the way she did, and he was very anxious as to how Katara would react in meeting his new girlfriend for the first time.

Onji finally unveiled herself, revealing the thin gown she was preparing to wear to the Fire Nation event. Katara gazed at the young woman and marveled the dark pink outfit she was wearing, how beautiful it looked on her, and how beautiful she was. She proceeded to analyze her face, how sultry and soft it looked, and how her short bob accentuated her features perfectly.

Katara immediately felt a surge of anger overcome her, and jealousy soon creeped it's way behind, _"So, this is the woman Aang left me for." _said Katara disappointingly, for she realized that the woman her ex ran off with was not only pretty, but a dazzling sight to behold, especially in the outfit she tried on.

Aang noticed Katara's uncomfortable state, and immediately turned around to see Onji's outfit. He took a long hard look at it, "I don't know; it looks too flashy. I heard that you need to dress comfortably in order to dance at the event; how do you plan to dance wearing something like that?" asked Aang as he gestured to the outfit the young Fire Nation woman had on.

Suki looked at Toph, "dress comfortably? To dance? He didn't tell me that." said Suki.

Toph agreed as she nodded her head, observing what was unfolding before her.

Onji's expression turned sour, "Well Aang, for your information I wasn't planning on dancing that night." humphed Onji as she crossed her arms.

Toph raised her eyebrow and ducked her head, for she was very annoyed by the highbrow way this woman carried herself.

Suki's mouth gaped as she squinted her eyes angrily at the young Fire Nation Woman's attitude.

Aang smiled and chuckled nervously, "Well, alright then, if that's what you want." said Aang as Onji smiled in return; she then ran up to the Avatar, kissing him on the lips in front of the spectators behind them.

Katara, Suki and Toph's eyes widened at the sight, _"How could he?" _thought Suki to herself as she looked away. Toph also looked away, _"What a jerk"_ thought Toph to herself as she stared blankly at the ground, feeling the movements of their lips connected to one another.

Katara on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off of them as their lips locked in such a sensual and personal way. Her fists balled as she fought back the urge to cry, _"How…could he?"_ thought Katara as she continued to fight the urge to show any expression of anger or hurt. She suddenly felt the waves of mixed emotions hit her like a tsunami as she saw Aang's hand reach down to the small of the young woman's back, pushing her closer to him, _"How, how selfish is this?"_ asked Katara to herself as she bit her lip, still watching Aang and this woman's loving embrace from the sidelines as if she were some spectator. It almost felt as if she was having an out of body experience, watching from another realm, just trying to avoid the hurt she's kept hidden in her heart over Aang's departure. Katara immediately got a grip, realizing that this was no place to lose control, especially in the presence of Aang; she can't let him see her hurt, so she turned away and approached her friends, looking down on the ground as if she's been defeated in a long and excruciating battle.

Suki and Toph both patted her back, Suki intervened, "You know, we don't have to shop here; we can go anywhere else." said Suki caringly.

Toph showed her sweet, caring side, a side she rarely shows, "Yeah, let's go somewhere else Katara, we don't have to be here if you don't want to, even if doofus over there convinced that crazy lady to let us shop here." insisted Toph, easily sensing Katara's distress.

Katara's somber expression soon changed into a determined look, "No, no I'm not going anywhere. He's not going to dictate any aspect of my life." said Katara as she raised her head up high and turned to face the lovers.

Aang's focus soon turned to Katara, just to make sure she was alright, _"Ugh, why did Onji decide to kiss me now, of all times?"_ thought Aang to himself as he moved his hands away from Onji's embrace to face Katara, Suki and Toph watching from the other side of the boutique.

Katara walked over to the two lovers, both watching her as she approached them sternly. Aang had such a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach at the probability that Katara may have been hurt by seeing him with someone else, but decided to man up to it and face her.

Katara finally approached them, Onji looking at her discombobulated, "Uh…hi." said Onji to the young water tribe woman who stood before her, a baffled look etched on her face.

Katara smiled at the young woman, "Hello, my name is Katara; I'm Aang's friend." said Katara, shocking Aang, Toph, and Suki who just watched the whole scenario. Katara then pointed to her two friends who were standing behind her, baffled by her actions, "And these are our friends, Toph and Suki." said Katara as she gestured behind her to Suki and Toph, both standing there in disbelief by Katara's boldness.

Onji's confusion soon turned to relief, "Onji, it's nice to meet you." said Onji as she walked towards Katara to give her a hand.

Katara smiled and complied, exchanging a friendly handshake as they giggled strangely at one another.

Aang was still in a sense of shock, he felt such a strong wave of relief to see both Onji and Katara shaking hands that he smiled warmly at the two. Toph and Suki both exchanged glances at each other as Katara let go of Onji's grip, "Likewise." said Katara difficultly.

Katara wanted to stay, she wanted to shop in the boutique, but she knew her presence there while Aang and his new girlfriend were shopping would just be too awkward and painful for her to bear. She decided that maybe she should leave with Toph and Suki and try to find their Fire Nation event ensembles somewhere else and avoid confrontation.

Katara turned to her friends, and they immediately saw a small bit of sadness foreshadowed by the false look of happiness on Katara's face, and immediately understood what she wanted to do. Suki rubbed her back, "Alright, let's go." said Suki as she smiled comfortingly to the young woman before her. Toph exchanged looks with Suki as she lightly shoved Katara on the shoulder. Katara let out a smile, for she knows very well that Toph expressed affection by shoves and punches, strangely enough.

Onji rolled her eyes in annoyance as she departed back to the fitting room to try on more outfits; Aang caught quick glance of Onji's gesture and disappointingly looked to Katara who was being comforted by Suki and Toph; He realized that that whole 'greeting' was just a façade. Katara turned her head around, sensing his eyes on her back and gave him a sweet smile, letting him know that she understands the whole scenario as was alright. She then whispered, _"Bye Aang…"_

Aang looked on painfully as she saw Katara walk away from him, _"Oh man, I can't believe this; she seemed happy, but I know, I know she's not" _thought Aang to himself, feeling incredibly guilty over having had Katara see him kissing the woman he broke up with her to be with. Suki and Toph departed alongside Katara, and waved to Aang as they left with Katara side by side. Aang waved and grinned cheesily at his friends, sighing as he hid the hurt he felt for Katara having seen him lock lips with the woman who now holds his heart.

* * *

Katara, Toph and Suki struggled to get through the enormous crowd yet again, each of them growling in annoyance over the whole debacle that just occurred. When they finally got free from the multitude, they met up and formed a group.

Toph sighed, "Well, that didn't work out as expected." said Toph sarcastically.

Katara's eyes drifted to the ground, her focus still over what happened back in the boutique. Toph noticed the young water tribe woman's melancholy and quickly tried to change the subject, "Well, we can always try another boutique." said Toph.

Suki smiled as she rubbed Katara's shoulder, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea; we'll try again tomorrow, but for now, let's just try to get something to eat." said Suki as she glanced at Katara to see if she somehow got a reaction from her.

Surely enough, Katara looked up and smiled at the former Kioshi Warrior, "Sounds like a plan." said Katara happily.

* * *

**Another awkward moment; Stay Tuned…**


	10. I'll secure this relationship

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Aaliyah- I Refuse (Skip past the intro; it gets better :] )**

Katara was putting on her flats and fixing her blouse inside the restroom that accompanied the guestroom the three friends rented out; her mind still plagued over what happened the day before…

"_Hello, my name is Katara; I'm Aang's friend."_

"_Aang's friend…"_

Katara was almost in disbelief that she introduced herself to Aang's current girlfriend; the sheer thought of having done so sent waves of nausea up and down her throat as she struggled to forget the whole encounter ever happened. She didn't know what to feel; Anger? Rage? Disgust? Katara shut her eyes tightly, nodding her head back and forth as if trying to somehow shake off the thoughts that were overrunning her mind, _"No, no, I can't allow myself to succumb to negative emotions; I've moved on, I have Lee, I'm happy." _thought Katara to herself as she began to roughly brush her hair.

Suddenly, she heard a knock, "Katara? Katara are you alright?" asked Suki from the other side of the door.

Katara quickly glanced at the door, then focused back to her long locks, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a sec." said Katara as she proceeded to tie her hair in a sleek ponytail.

"Alright, just letting you know that Toph and I are ready, so meet us in the front desk, ok?" suggested Suki.

Katara smiled, "Gotcha." said Katara as she finished the final loop on her ponytail, fluffing it's back.

She soon exited from the restroom; she checked around to make sure she had everything she needed for her day with the girls, "Alright, I have my wallet, and that's pretty much it." said Katara to herself as she passed her hand on her thighs, making sure she was in tip top shape for her outing. She jogged to the door of the rented room and exited to meet her friends in the inn lobby; she immediately caught sight of them, seemingly having a conversation that got suspiciously quiet as Katara approached them.

Katara squinted her eyes, "What were you guys talking about?" asked Katara.

Suki and Toph looked at each other nervously, not knowing whether or not to answer their friend's question. Toph turned her head as if disinterested and walked away from the two, exiting the Inn as if insinuating that Suki should talk to Katara about their concerns alone. Meanwhile, Suki looked back at Toph's departure nervously, soon turning her head to face Katara; She took a breath and began to speak, "Katara, are you sure you're willing to continue out trip? You know, after what happened?" asked a disturbed Suki, placing her hand on Katara's shoulder as if she somehow sensed Katara's distress.

Katara determinedly placed her fists on her waist, "What? Pfft, Of course I can; what happened yesterday was unexpected I'll admit, but I'm fine, trust me." said Katara as she waved her hand fancifully to her friend.

Suki released her grip on Katara's shoulder and smiled, "Alright then, I'm just making sure. You know I don't like to see you perturbed." said Suki as she chuckled lightly.

Katara grinned, "Yeah, I know, but I can't just leave; we just got here." said Katara as she proceeded to walk out the inn to meet Toph, who was patiently waiting outside. Katara continued on, "Besides, I haven't even seen Lee yet, and I really want to stop by his place for a surprise visit." said Katara joyfully as she grabbed her hands longingly.

Suki raised her brow at her friend, still analyzing her behavior as if she were a licensed shrink, "Alright then; plus, we need to find dresses for the dance, remember?" asked Suki as she continued to walk alongside the young water tribe woman, pointing to her kindly. When the two young women finally went outside, they caught glimpse of Toph lounging on the foundation pillar to the left of the Inn entrance. Toph immediately sensed Suki and Katara and walked towards them, stretching her arms to the air.

"So, where do you two want to go?" asked Toph as she put her hands in her pocket.

Katara looked at Suki, "Well, how about we just look around, see what we can find." suggested Katara as she gestured to the main plaza.

Toph smiled, "Sounds like a good idea." said Toph as she folded her hands, "And it seems to be a lot less crowded today too so it should be smooth sailing for a good while." said Toph as she continued to seismic sense the ground below her feet.

Suki then focused on Toph, "Yeah, come to think of it, it does seem a lot less crowded today." said Suki as she looked around her surroundings.

Katara lightly chuckled, "I know why things died down." said Katara as she smiled to the ground.

Suki glanced at Katara, while Toph slightly turned her head, her blank eyes focused on the ground.

Katara still focused on the ground, "Every time Aang arrived somewhere a swarm of people would accumulate, somehow catching word that the Avatar was in town." continued Katara as she softly blinked her eyes, "That's why there was so many people crowding the plaza." finished Katara as she raised her face to her friends, a flashback submerging from her consciousness…

_Katara and Aang entered the great city of Ba Sing Se, hands intertwined as the gates slowly opened for their grand entrance. As the couple entered, they were surprised to see a great swarm of people awaiting their arrival by the entryway. Many people, children, young adults, elders, all waiting for them._

_Katara giggled as she and Aang proceeded to walk into the city, grabbing his arm as if he were somehow to slip away into the sea of people , "Oh man, it seems that this always happens wherever we go huh?" asked Katara as she observed the vast multitude of people watching their every move._

_Aang chuckled as he pulled Katara close, "Yeah, I guess so." said Aang as his attention soon turned to her face. He gazed at her lovingly, coming to a complete halt from their brisk walk to take her in fully._

_Katara soon followed suit, looking back at her lover, questioning his motive, "Aang?" asked Katara as she smiled back at him._

_Aang smiled seductively, his eyes half closed, "Katara…..you're so beautiful." said Aang longingly as he walked towards her._

_Katara's eyes followed suit, approaching her Avatar, her lover as he placed his forehead on hers, grabbing her waist as he searched her eyes lustfully._

"_I love you Katara." said Aang as he leaned towards her lips, interlocking in a nurturing kiss."_

"_I love you Katara…."_

Those words echoed through the young water tribe woman's mind, _"He loved me, yeah right. If he loved me we would still be together." _thought Katara disappointingly to herself as she let out a huge sigh.

Toph and Suki turned to each other, befuddled by Katara's long silence; they soon turned to watch Katara as she continued to contemplate her thoughts in silence, her eyes wandering into nothingness.

Toph decided to end Katara's daydream by snapping her fingers in front of Katara's nose, "Alright Sugarqueen snap out of it." said Toph as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder, "Come on, we have places to go." finished Toph as she nodded her head towards the direction to the Main Plaza.

Suki nodded in compliance, "Yeah, let's go." said Suki as she placed her hands in her pockets.

Katara looked at the two young women with a dumbfounded expression on her face, then smiled, "Alright." said Katara, fully impelled to find the right outfit for her to wear to the Fire Nation Event with her two closest friends.

* * *

Aang was sitting by the beach, the thought of Katara watching him interlocked in Onji's embrace was giving him the feeling of wanting to regurgitate, so he decided to take a walk alone by the beach. His gaze focused on the incredible view of the ocean as the sun emanated from the water.

"_The water's so beautiful today."_ thought Aang as he continued to admire the ocean's cultivating synchronicity, his focus on the serene waves lightly collide with the dark, volcanic rock by the edge of the beach. Just as his casual thoughts were about to take over, Katara crept into his mind. He imagined her elegantly bending water with him, one time in particular that seemed to strike his mind…

"_So you were showing me the octopus form?" asked Aang eagerly._

_Katara turned to face him "Right, Let me see your stance." said Katara as she observantly watched Aang slightly bend his knees and position his arms in defensive mode._

_Katara watched him, and immediately saw an error in his position, and decided to approach him and fix his stature._

_Katara crept up behind him and gently grabbed his arms, her body pressing close to his "Your arms are too far apart." said Katara as she as she guided Aang's arms to the proper form._

_Katara continued as her smooth hands brushed over Aang's arms, See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center, you got it?" asked Katara._

_Aang blushed at Katara's closeness; After all, he's never been so close to a girl he considered to be immensely attractive. Aang blatantly answered, "Oh, yeah, thanks." finished a flushed Aang._

Aang smiled weakly, his focus still on the water before him, _"Just like old times." _said Aang silently to himself, his expression turning into that of disappointment as he closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest. He then placed his hands in his pockets as he let out a sigh as he raised his to the sky, eyes still closed with a stern expression on his face, still contemplating his thoughts. He then thought of the day before, seeing Katara, and seeing her look back at him with the sweet smile that she gave him before she walked out of the boutique. He thought of her bittersweet expression, beating himself up for letting things happen the way it did, grunting to himself as he placed his hands over his face. _"I shouldn't have let Onji kiss me…"_ thought Aang to himself as he relaxed his hands to his sides, opening his eyes in realization.

"Wait a minute, Onji's my girlfriend now. I shouldn't feel bad over kissing Onji in front of my friends." said Aang to himself, as if trying to convince himself that he did absolutely nothing wrong; his face overrun with confusion as he stared determinedly towards to ocean, the crisp wind gently blowing past his monk robes.

But suddenly, the thought of Katara came up again; only this time, he thought of the early morning he departed from Ba Sing Se…

"…_.I'm alright now; I'm happy where I am and things are looking good between me and Lee…"_

"_I'm alright now…."_

Katara's words continued to mutter inside Aang's head, "See, she's alright; There's nothing to feel ashamed about. Besides, she has Lee, and he seems to treat her right…" said Aang distastefully, like the first time he tried onion-banana juice when he was being taught to open his chakras in order to freely unlock his Avatar state with Guru Pathik.

Then his thoughts shifted to that night with Guru Pathik, how he helped him greatly in his quest to unlock his Avatar state, and it hit him, "Maybe he can help me with my mental dilemma!" exclaimed Aang as he pointed to the air. He joyously ran to the direction to Onji's house, splitting the sand from his path as if he'd been running in the speed of sound until finally, he saw the giant fluffy mythical monster that was Appa, resting on the warm sand in front of Onji's house. Aang smiled as he got closer; he saw Onji rubbing the giant bison's nose as she fed him mangoes. Onji immediately caught notice of him, raising herself as she dusted off sand flyaways from her smooth, lacy burgundy dress.

Onji smiled, "Hey Aang, just finished feeding Aang for ya." said Onji caringly, "I was wondering if you wanted me to make you anything to eat? You seemed to really like the chiaotzu I made yesterday." suggested Onji as she placed her hands behind her back, giving Aang a cheesy smile.

Aang smiled guiltily at Onji, "Well, actually…." Aang hesitated as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, chuckling innocently.

Onji's caring expression soon turned a bit sinister, "Ok….." said Onji quietly as she turned her back to Aang.

Aang's grin turned on itself as he worryingly watched Onji's actions, "Onji, it's just that….I really need to go somewhere, to figure things out and-"

Onji immediately turned around, "Figure WHAT out?" demanded Onji as she placed her hands on her hips.

Aang was taken aback by Onji's rebellion to his request, and Onji looked back to Aang, feeling like a real heal for having snapped at him the way she did. Her anger immediately changed to sadness, as she softly approached Aang, grabbing his hands into hers, "Aang….I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." said Onji, looking away shamefully from her Avatar lover.

Aang looked on in confusion, then smiled caringly to her, "Hey" said Aang as he gently turned her check to face him, "I know that it's not easy for me to come and go the way I've been lately, and I know that it's difficult to have to wait, but I assure you that everything's going to be alright. I promise." finished Aang.

Onji's eyes turned watery as she felt Aang's sincerity from the words he muttered to her, gazing lovingly into his eyes that reflected a shade of blue mixed with his natural storm gray color. She then smiled, and lent herself in his arms, Aang returning her embrace, "I'll see you when I get back." said Aang as he parted from her. He walked towards Appa as he jumped into the air, landing softly on the bison's back.

Aang waved to her as he took to the air on Appa, disappearing from sight as Onji looked unsettlingly at his departure. Aang looked ahead eagerly; his journey leading him to the Eastern Air Temple.

Onji turned her back to face her small home, "Don't worry Aang, I'll take care of it." Continued Onji as she placed her hand on top of her heart, "I'll make sure to rid you of any distractions." finished Onji cryptically as the wind blew through her short strands of hair.

* * *

Katara, Toph, and Suki looked around as they wandered the nearly vacant Main Plaza.

"Man, if only we came here today instead of yesterday." said Toph as she stared blankly at the ground below her feet.

Katara continued to search, "Yeah, you could say that again." said Katara, her face suddenly turning from gloomy to awe as she caught sight of something that simply stunned her.

Suki noticed the look on Katara's face, a questionable look on her face, "Katara?" asked Suki as she waved her hand in front of Katara's face in vain. Suki had no idea what would shock Katara in such away, unless she saw Aang again with that floosy Onji, until she turned to check out what Katara had such voracious focus on. Suki's eyes widened as she glimpsed at what she considered to be the perfect dress. It was beautiful, flowing gently from the wooden manican's frame as the wind slightly nestled below the dress, lifting it gently as if it were woven by a spider's silk.

Toph immediately sensed that both Katara and Suki halted from their walk, but no words came out of their mouths. She just stood there, waiting to get a response from the two women, finally realizing that waiting for Katara and Suki to say anything that they've found interesting was futile, "Hello!" screamed Toph as she tightly gripped her fists.

Katara and Suki jumped, completely startled by the sound of Toph's voice. They immediately snapped out of their covetous grasp on the dress on display at a local clothing store and turned hesitantly to face their powerful earth bending friend.

Toph stomped her feet on the ground, elevating the earth around her, "Are you two dunderheads going to say anything or just leave me in the dark for the rest of the day!" yelled Toph angrily, fully loathing being ignored by her two friends.

Suki waved her hands, "I'm sorry Toph, don't get too mad there alright?" chuckled Suki nervously.

Katara raised her eyebrow to Suki, then turned to Toph, "Yeah, sorry Toph; it's just that we saw a very beautiful dress and-"

Toph immediately intervened, "Why don't we just go inside the store then?" suggested Toph.

Katara gave Toph an annoyed glance, "Alright then." humphed Katara, turning her focus to Suki, "Suki, let's check this place out." said Katara excitedly.

Suki nodded, and they entered the small store, observing the many dressed, specialty trousers, fancy blouses, and of course, traditional Fire Nation shoes with the curved point in the front.

Toph departed from the two young women, her vibrations leading her way to a pair of beautifully crafted trousers, "Hmm… these seem nice." said Toph to herself as she continued to analyze the feel of the trousers before her.

Katara and Suki, on the other hand, hand their eyes on the dress that caused them to ogle to on display. Katara glanced at Suki, wondering if maybe she should just let her have it, _"She should have the dress; after all, she's the one getting married, not me. She should have a beautiful dress to symbolize her happiness publicly."_ thought Katara to herself, and before she knew it, there was Suki, dress in hand as she spoke with the store clerk. Katara glanced to the ground disappointingly, _"Yeah, she deserves the dress…"_ thought Katara to herself; unknowingly, Suki had approached her without warning, interrupting her negative thoughts.

Suki smiled, dress in hand as she offered it to Katara, "Here; I thought this dress would look awesome on you." said Suki as she gave Katara a generous smile.

Katara smiled thankfully, "Really? Thank you Suki." said an eager Katara as she lunged at her friend, embracing her for being so considerate of her.

Suki returned the embrace, "Really, it's the least I can do. Besides, dark purple looks way better on you than it does on me." said Suki as she lightly chuckled, lending the dress on Katara's open arms.

Katara chuckled compliantly as she accepted the dress, looking down at it's beautiful craftsmanship. The dress contained a lacy pattern that traveled from between the cleavage to the stomach; the material made out of a beautiful, soft silk that ended just above the knee, sleeveless and seductive in sight. Katara continued to marvel at the lace's simple yet elegant pattern, "Perfect" said Katara to herself as she approached the shoe section of the store.

Suki was contemplating on whether or not to buy the silky, green dress on her right hand, or the silky, blue dress on her left hand. She was in such a quarrel that she walked to Toph to ask for her opinion on the matter.

"Hey Toph, which one do you think looks better, green or blue?" asked Suki, raising the dresses to the air.

Toph turned to her blind friend, "Seriously? You're asking the blind person of the group which color looks better on you?" asked Toph sarcastically as she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, formal trousers in hand.

Suki gave Toph a dumbfounded look, then switched focus to her dresses, "I think green looks better." said Suki as she raised her green selection to the air.

"Yeah, go with green." said Toph as she walked away from her confused friend.

Meanwhile, Katara was busy trying to pick out the right shoes to her outfit; she scoured through the shoe selection in disappointment, "Ugh, pointy, pointy, pointy." said Katara to herself as she continued to try and find matching shoes. Suddenly, a pair caught her eye, "_gasp_, these…are….perfect!" said Katara as she happily picked up a pair of deep purple flats; she held the pair up in the air as she analyzed it's comforting arch on the bottom, "Yep, these are the shoes." said Katara smoothly.

Katara got up from the shoe section and proceeded to pay for her ensemble; Toph and Suki soon followed suit, catching Katara's attention.

Katara looked Suki and Toph up and down, "You guys are done already?" asked Katara as she proceeded to wait for the clerk.

"Yep." said Toph and Suki.

"I decided to go for green; the color just compliments me you know?" said Suki as she held her dress up and matching pair of green, pointy shoes so that Katara can get a better look.

"Hmm…very nice" said Katara perkily, "How about you Toph, what did you get?" asked Katara as she lunged her head back to get a better look at her friend.

Toph held her outfit up, "Here, take a look." said Toph happily, rising up a pair of dark red trousers with studded gold buttons on the pant cuffs, and a light red blouse with a similar design to a Kimono, except that it ends on the top of the hips like a regular shirt.

Katara thought her ensemble was…interesting, "Wow, nice Toph" said Katara forcefully, "No shoes?" asked Katara.

Toph immediately raised her other hand, revealing a pair of crimson shoes with the traditional Fire Nation point on its front, "Nice huh?" asked Toph as she smiled innocently.

Katara smiled kindly to her friend, "Toph, you're going to look great!" said Katara enthusiastically, Toph grinning agreeably.

The clerk soon showed up, and the three young women paid for their ensembles, quickly making their way out of the store merrily like giggling schoolgirls.

"Well that was fun." said Toph happily, Katara noticing her friend's gleaming attitude. "Yeah, it was fun wasn't it?" said Katara with a perky expression on her face.

Suki sighed in relief, "Well, glad we got that out of the way; now we have awesome outfits to wear to the event; I'm sure that we'll be turning heads." continued Suki, "And hopefully, turn Sokka's head." finished Suki seductively.

Toph chuckled, "Oh yeah, in that outfit? He won't take his eyes off of you." Inclined Toph as she pointed to the bag that contained Suki's ensemble, "And you, Sugarqueen…" continued Toph.

Katara turned her head to face her as they continued to walk to their inn, "Yeah?" asked Katara obliviously.

Toph's smile soon transformed to a menacing grin, "I think you'll be catching a lot of people's attention, including a certain Airbender's" finished a fresh Toph.

Katara immediately blushed at Toph's indication, "The only man who's opinion I care about is Lee's; no one else's." finished Katara bashfully.

Toph continued, "Oh come on Katara, you seriously don't care about whether or not Aang's going to check you out? Seems pretty gullible to me." said Toph as she crossed her arms together.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I don't think so." continued Katara, "Now can we please drop the subject?" asked Katara.

Toph giggled menacingly, "Yeah, alright. I'll drop it, for now." finished Toph cryptically.

Katara shot a displeasing glare at Toph, who happened to notice her displeasure, seemingly striving in it.

Suki immediately sensed the tension in the air and turned to her Water Tribe friend, "Relax" suggested Suki as she placed her hand on her shoulder, Katara still a bit upset by Toph's insinuations. Suki looked at Katara worryingly, hoping that a duel wouldn't erupt smack dab in the middle of the plaza; she quickly intervened, "Hey, why don't we just use the rest of the day to relax and tomorrow we can meet this Lee guy you keep raving about; you can spend the whole day with him if you want." suggested Suki as she lightly nudged her friend on the shoulder.

Katara's attitude suddenly faded as she heard his name; she turned her head to face Suki, thanking her with her eyes as Suki lost her grip on Katara's shoulder, "Yeah, we'll do that." said a gleaming Katara as she shot a smirk at Toph; Toph caught suit of Katara's smile and blew a raspberry as the three friends continued to briskly walk around the plaza.

* * *

Onji immediately began to rummage her things, "Let's see, what..should..I bring…with me…" said Onji quietly to herself as she rummaged through her dresser, until finally, she found what she's been looking for. Her face gleamed, "Yes…yes…this is what I was looking for." mentioned a relieved Onji, holding up a very long, dark cloak. She immediately placed it over her head, taking one final look in the mirror to make sure she was truly incognito before picking up her bags; she then proceeded to exit her home, taking a look back as her home became smaller and smaller. She immediately passed through the sandy beach until she approached the Fire Nation Harbor. She was reluctant in searching for the answers she needed to carry out her plan, but hesitant that she might be caught. She continued on, frantically searching for the seer she's heard so much about until her search led her to a dark, grungy alley between the Main Plaza and the harbor; there, she saw a man with a muddy gray shawl, stringy white hair, and wrinkles that looked as if they were carved by a blade.

Onji's eyes widened, _"That's the guy."_ thought Onji to herself as she slowly approached the withered, old man, sitting on a small wooden stool by a metal door. Onji finally reached him, a bit hesitant and anxious about asking him of her ply, but she didn't come all that way to suddenly back down, so she finally came face to face with him. The old man looked at her strangely, "What can I help you with?" asked the seer; a lazy eye drifting away from his focus on her and teeth so yellow they rivaled the sun's bright rays. Onji just stood there, mentioning nothing as his eyes searched hers, almost as if he were reading all of her problems at once, sifting through every bit of memory contained inside her cranium. Onji continued to look on nervously, taking in a gulp as he proceeded to pierce through her memory.

Soon after, his eyes turned dark, almost as if possessed by an ominous entity. Onji was taken aback as she gasped in sheer fear for what she was witnessing, but tried to relax herself, for she knew very well that this was all expected when you visit the underground seer; no, this was the real thing, and she knew it, walking into his presence disregarding the possible consequences that will be hers if she makes any wrong moves.

The seer's voice soon turned just as dark and heavy as his eyes did, multiple voices coming from his mouth at once as he spoke, "The individual you are searching for resides in Earth Kingdom land." stated the seer menacingly, his eyes still filled with a darkness that rivals even the most remote shadows.

Onji's eyebrow rose up, eagerly awaiting more answers. Her bags hit the ground by her feet as she balled up her fists in desperation and bent down to get closer, "Where? Where can I find this individual!" asked Onji hysterically, sweat dripping from the warmth emanating from her long, black cloth.

The seer's dark eyes glared into hers, "When you arrive, this person will reside in the village of Dacitan; west of Ba Sing Se." finished the seer, his dark eyes beginning to come out of him, resembling smoked charcoal as it departed from his eyes and mouth. He shut his eyes tight as released a gasping breath, resembling as if he had been choked by an unseen force; falling down from his wooden stool, on his knees as he held up his weight, still gasping for air.

Onji's desperation soon dissipated, leaving her relaxed and confident in the information she just received from the seer, but was horrified by the seer's actions and ran away, taking one last glance at the old man as she continued to run off; catching sight of the old man looking up to her, somehow horrified by her ply. Her eyes widened as she continued to run off with bags in hand, feeling a sense of empowerment at obtaining the knowledge she now had. She immediately heard a loud voice echo from one of the many ships on the dock, "ALL ABOARD TO THE EARTH KINGDOM; ALL ABOARD!" yelled the captain of the Earth Kingdom ship to her right. Onji turned her head curiously towards the ship, _"My ride."_ thought Onji to herself, grunting as she better positioned her bags. She immediately ran towards the entry to the ship, where she was met by an Able Seaman.

"Tickets please." mentioned the Seaman.

Onji hesitated a bit, "Huh, oh, yes yes I have…It here somewhere…" said Onji brokenly as she searched frantically through her pockets, finally finding what she's been looking for, "H-Here." said Onji nervously as she gave the Seaman her ticket, hands trembling uncontrollably.

The Seaman took her ticket, checking its authenticity, as a paranoid Onji looked to each of her sides, making sure that no one recognized her. The Seaman finished analyzing the ticket, then glanced at Onji suspiciously, "Alright, come aboard." declared the Seaman.

Onji immediately relaxed, "Perfect" said Onji to herself as she walked away from the Seaman, "Hope you're prepared to see me." Mentioned Onji to herself eagerly as she walked into the Earth Kingdom Ship, fully ready to embark on this journey, and yet, with a sense of intense fear cluttered in her chest.

* * *

**Now what exactly is Onji up to? Stay Tuned...**


	11. A deadly request

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Zelda Ocarina of Time Soundtrack (ORCHESTRATED)- Ganon**

**(Absolutely love the orchestrated version; so epic)**

**This is a monster of a chapter, benching in at over 8700 words; if you have the patience to read on then I tip my hat to you appreciatively.  
**

The following day approached; and soon enough, nightfall was beginning to set in. The three women found themselves wandering around the plaza checking out the remaining stores and markets they have failed to reach in the past couple of days they've been in the Fire Nation.

"Well, this is the last day" said Toph as she stretched her arms into the air, "Man, nothing exciting's happened since we've been here. I guess the Fire Nation isn't as hot as it claims itself to be." finished Toph as she crossed her arms.

Katara shot Toph a compliant look, "Well, that much is true, but we did have fun the past couple of days now did we?" asked Katara

Toph chuckled, "Yeah, we did have fun, even if we did see Aang and his-"Toph cut her conversation short, for she began to feel the small seismic waves from Katara, sensing her discomfort rippling through the ground.

Katara felt somberness creeping up at the thought of what happened several days ago, but fought it; for she didn't want to show her friends any sense of weakness over the whole debacle, "That's alright Toph, I'm fine now, really I am." replied Katara as she forced a smile.

Toph smiled compliantly, "Oh, alright then….by the way I was going to say 'loosie goose', just in case you were wondering." explained Toph as she grinned to her water bending friend.

Katara and Suki laughed at the thought of Aang's new girlfriend being named 'loosie goose'; suddenly, Katara realized something that made her stop in her tracks, "Hey wait a minute; we haven't seen Lee yet. I really want you guys to meet him before we leave." mentioned Katara.

Toph and Suki exchanged glances, as if using mental Morse code, "Alright, let's meet this guy my friend's constantly raving about." said Suki cheerfully as she nudged Katara on her shoulder.

Katara smiled and gestured her friends to follow her out of the Main Plaza and into the outer skirts of the village. They continued to walk, the pathways getting narrower as they got closer to their destination, until finally, they reached a very small dead end, 5 houses surrounding the round cul-de-sac.

Katara sighed longingly as she approached a small, red house with black shutters and a clay pot filled with lilies and daisies on its porch, "We're here." said Katara.

Toph raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms, "Wait a minute, how do you know he lives here?" asked Toph slyly.

Katara then turned from her focus on the house in front of her and faced Toph, "We do deliver letters to each other you know, so obviously I know his address." said Katara in as-a-matter-of-fact attitude.

Toph humphed, "Whatever you say Sugarqueen." said Toph as she relaxed her arms.

Suki rolled her eyes at the two as Katara approached the door. She took a deep breath as she nervously balled her fist and began to knock, immediately backing away from the door so as to give Lee space to come out. They waited patiently until finally, the door opened. A young man came out of the house, a man that Katara immediately recognized.

The young man looked at Katara strangely, "Katara? Katara is that you?" said Lee as he rubbed his eyes, making sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Katara smiled joyfully as she ran into her lover's embrace, Lee tightly holding her in his arms as if she were to somehow float away.

"Oh man, I've missed you so much." said Lee as his hands gently flowed on her curved, finally landing on the bottom curve of her back, "What are you doing here?" asked Lee excitedly.

Katara's face turned somber, "Is this a bad time?" asked Katara as her hands traveled to Lee's shoulders.

Lee chuckled, "No, not at all, I'm just curious" said Lee as he pulled Katara closer into their embrace, landing his lips onto Katara's, merging into a deep, passionate kiss.

Toph stared blankly on the ground, sensing the moment that Katara was having with Lee, "Blegh, get a room." muttered Toph to herself as she placed her hands in her pocket.

Suki squint her eyes suspiciously; somewhat feeling uncomfortable with what she was witnessing, _"Wow, seeing Katara kissing someone else really delivers the reality that she and Aang are over."_ thought Suki to herself as she observed the lovers's embrace come undone.

Katara gazed lovingly into Lee's eyes, "My friends and I are here in the Fire Nation searching for dresses, you know, for the dance in a couple of months. I just stopped by so that you can meet them personally." explained Katara as she gestured to her friends standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac behind her.

"This is Toph" said Katara as she gestured her hand to Toph.

Toph was busy flicking small stones that happened to get stuck in between her toes, "Hey, how ya doin?" said Toph as she lightly waved her hand to the young man standing on top of his stoop.

Katara gave Toph a slightly aggressive expression, but immediately let it go as she turned to lock eyes with Lee, causing Katara to slightly shiver. "_uh_…and this is Suki" mentioned Katara as she gestured to her sister-in-law to be.

Suki bowed her head respectfully, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance" said Suki as she raised her head politely.

Lee smiled interestingly, "Yes, yes Katara has mentioned so much about you guys" continued Lee as he faced Toph, "You see with your feet, which by the way I think is just fantastic" continued Lee as he then turned to face Suki, "And you were a Kioshi Warrior. Fascinating." mentioned Lee as he opened his arms delightfully.

Suki crossed her arms, "Wow, I really like this guy" mentioned Suki proudly.

Toph then intervened, "Yeah Katara, he's really a catch, and not bad looking either. Of course, not as good looking as Twinkletoes, but hey, he's not MY boyfriend." finished Toph, all eyes now gawking at her in confusion.

Lee raised his eyebrow, "Twinkletoes?" asked Lee suspiciously, "What's a 'Twinkletoes'?" asked Lee curiously.

Katara laughed nervously as Suki roughly shoved Toph on the shoulder with her fist, even surprising Toph, "What? I'm only stating the obvious." asked Toph obliviously.

There was silence for several moments between the four; soon after, Lee decided to speak.

"So, do you guys want to come in?" asked Lee as he kindly gestured to the doorway of his home.

"Well, actually…" interceded Suki as she ran towards Katara, "We were going to head back to the inn; it's been a long day" nudged Suki to Katara, insinuating that she stay the night with her beau.

Katara didn't quite understand at first, until Suki forcefully gestured her eyes into the house, her lips reading, _"Go with him"_. Katara immediately understood; her cheeks slightly blushing at the thought of spending the rest of her stay with Lee.

Suki lightly grinned as she ran back to Toph, approaching her ear as she whispered the 'plan' to her blind friend. Toph's face changed from slight intrigue to surprise as she chuckled along with Suki like little schoolgirls, "Alright, we'll leave you two alone." yelled Toph ignorantly as she waved goodbye to the two lovers. This action led to a corrective shove in the arm by Suki; Toph rubbing her arm in slight pain, "What is with you and your obsession with shoving me?" asked Toph as she finished rubbing her arm. Suki sighed to the powerful earth bender, "Just…_come on_!" insisted Suki as she pulled Toph into the opposite direction, both running away until finally, they disappeared from sight.

Katara and Lee looked at each other, perplexed by her friend's actions. Finally they came to the realization that they were alone; Katara's face turned from a slight blush to a near crimson flush, while Lee rubbed the back of his head, his own cheeks tinted red. Katara looked away, so as not to show Lee her flush, but Lee turned her around, smiling at her caringly as he gently passed his thumb over her warm cheek. Katara smiled comfortingly as he gestured her to come inside; she obliged as they entered the house, closing the door behind them.

Katara entered the home, taking notice of the impeccable works of art that hung all over the walls, along with a blank canvas that stood on the far corner of the room; charcoal, clay, graphite pencils, brushes, and paint all surrounded that small area.

Katara lightly gasped in awe, "Lee; I didn't know you painted." mentioned Katara as she continued to behold the small gallery that was Lee's home..

Lee lightly chuckled, "Well, it's not something I like to talk about; I don't think my artwork is anything special really." said Lee bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Katara approached one painting in particular that caught her attention, observing the lascivious figure of a woman, barely draped in what seemed to be a banner of the Earth Kingdom. _"Wow"_ thought Katara to herself as she continued to admire the young woman's shapes and curves, the color and shapes, and finally, her seductive expression.

Lee approached Katara, positioning himself next to her as he placed his hands behind his back, "This painting in particular was a still-life." continued Lee, "I went with a couple of friends to a painting class not too long ago; all of us painted her, and although I didn't know her, it felt as though I was painting her soul rather than just her physical body."

Katara turned admirably to face Lee, "It's very beautiful." mentioned Katara.

Lee smiled, "I put this painting up because it reminded me of the vulnerability that we all humans carry, and yet, how beautiful that vulnerability can be." explained Lee as he gazed deeply into Katara's eyes.

Katara couldn't help but gaze back, lovingly, as though she really felt she found the perfect guy, _"Perfect, loving, what more can a girl ask for?"_ thought Katara to herself as she gently approached him, resting her arms on his shoulders as her lips landed on his.

Their kiss began to turn ferocious; Lee's tongue slipped inside of Katara's mouth as she released a slight moan, his arms moving down into the small of her back, gently pressing his body into hers. Katara's hand then traveled to the back of his head, lightly grabbing his dark hair as she pressed harder into his mouth. Lee trembled as Katara's tongue danced with his in complete harmony, causing his member to stiffen inside his trousers. Without rational thought, he pulled Katara closer, wanting her to feel his desire for her as his hand moved a little lower into one of her bottom cheeks. Katara moaned at the gesture, and immediately felt the denseness contained inside Lee's pants.

Katara immediately turned her head away from Lee, reluctant to continue further in this moment of passion, fearing that this wasn't the right time to do this. Lee immediately sensed Katara's hesitation, and smiled as he turned her face to him, _"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Katara." _whispered Lee dreamily to the young water bender as he proceeded to release his grip on her. Katara felt incredibly guilty for having put Lee in the 'position' he was in, "Lee, I'm really sorry; it's just that-"

Lee immediately cut Katara off "I know; It's not the right time." finished Lee devotedly as he continued to generously smile at the beauty before him, "Katara, I won't ever rush you to do something that you don't want to do. I will wait for you until you're ready." finished Lee as he softly passed the back of his hand over her cheek.

Katara couldn't be more thankful; she immediately dove into his arms to show him how much she appreciates his chivalry, pecking him on the cheek as they embraced in each other's arms. Lee immediately ended the embrace, "How about I show you a bit of my painting skills?" asked Lee cunningly as he placed his fists on his waist.

Katara smiled, "Wow, I would love that." said Katara as they both walked towards the blank canvas that stood in the corner of the room; Lee taking a seat as he picked up a pencil and began to sketch while Katara spectated lovingly at Lee's dexterous sketching skills.

* * *

It's been a long and exhausting voyage for the young Fire Nation woman; she has been traveling for days with very little human contact, feeling as if she was on the verge of unraveling. She shielded herself from the small drips of rain that fell from above with her long, dark cloak; she looked up to the gray clouds, letting the drops fall into her hood as they lightly splashed on the bit of exposed neck. She then rested her head on her knees, grabbing onto her calves as if by dear life. Her mind was pulling her into opposite directions, "Should I do this? What if I'm caught, or worse, executed?" asked Onji to herself as she fidgeted with the string that was connected to her travel bags. She shut her eyes, somehow trying to escape mentally from what she was intending to have carry out, taking in deep breaths to try to prevent herself from heaving. The anxiety was crawling through her like an infinite amount of arachnids trying to nestle under her skin; she tried to fight it, but to no avail. She felt her anxiousness taking over her, watching and feeling the wretched symptoms take over her organs; her heart began to pound exasperatedly as trickles of sweat followed suit, traveling down her fair skin. Trouble breathing soon followed suit as she felt her esophagus somehow close in on itself, making air traveling in and out her lungs almost impossible. Her eyes widened frightfully as she grasped her chest; on the brink of panicking, trying to convince herself from backing out of her plan. Her intense emotions were about to take over, until she immediately stopped herself looking determinedly to the ocean in front of her, _"No….No….I must keep going." _thought Onji to herself, _"I'm doing this for us Aang, you and me, our children, and our descendants."_ thought Onji cryptically, letting go of the grip she had on her chest as she relaxed. She rose from the small area she occupied on the main deck with bag in hand and began to walk towards the deckhouse of the ship; her eyes squint as she tried to get a better look as to what was in front of the ship. She raised her hand, positioning it similar to a sailor's salute above her forehead, _"Ugh, too much fog." _said Onji quietly to herself as she squinted her eyes tighter, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of any sign of land, until a loud voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump in a spurt of intense fear.

"APPROACHING EARTH KINGDOM LAND IN 15 MINUTES; I REPEAT, APPROACHING EARTH KINGDOM LAND IN 15 MINUTES." yelled the Captain from inside the deckhouse.

Onji took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to relax herself from the unexpected call, "It's alright, it's just the captain; no big deal." said Onji to herself, taking in one final deep breath as she picked up her bag from the ground. She began to look around the deck; scouring for any sign of anyone she thought would know the runarounds of the Earth Kingdom, until she spotted a perky teenager walking to the exit of the ship. She analyzed her, taking notice of the compass, map, and vast amount of resources she contained wrapped around her own travel bag; Onji thought to herself, _"She seems to know her way around. I'll ask her."_ thought Onji to herself as she hastened towards the cheery teenager. Onji immediately walked towards her, grabbing her shoulder as she was about to disembark from the ship. The teenager stopped in her tracks and turned to face the person who stopped her, "Can I help you?" asked the joyful teenager as she grinned at Onji, her eyes so closed together that it was difficult to get a view of her irises.

Onji was taken aback by the young lady's boldness, trying to interpret her physical appearance, _"Hmm…casual clothing, flat shoes, hair pulled back tightly, yes yes, she's definitely a traveler. Good job Onji."_ thought Onji to herself; she then continued, "He-Hello; I'm so sorry to have stopped you. You must be in a hurry." said a disheartened Onji.

The young teenager grinned even harder, "No worries! None at all." said the young teenager cheerfully.

Onji raised her eyebrow, "Geez, this one must've flown out of the coop." thought Onji to herself, almost intimidated by the person before her.

The girl's face turned to sudden surprise, "Oh, I almost forgot!" yelped the young teenager; immediately, she bent down to bow in respect. "My name is Ai. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss…._uh…._" Ai hesitated, for she didn't receive a name from the stranger who halted her from going ashore.

Onji giggled, for the first time in days, and raised the young girl's chin up delicately to face her, "Ai, please arise for I am no one of importance." suggested Onji kindly.

Ai immediately got up, feeling a wave of relief overcome her, "Whooo, that's good!" continued Ai as her expression turned back to the familiar cheerfulness that Onji first encountered.

Onji chuckled, "My name is Onji; forgive me for having stopped you, but I noticed you from the other side of the dock. You seem to be someone who knows their way around the Earth Kingdom, and I was wondering if you can assist me in my search for a village that resides in this land?" asked Onji.

Ai hesitated, but even in her hesitation, her eyes were still just about closed, "Hmm…well, I was going to just wander around the land" mentioned Ai quietly, turning her back to Onji as she placed her thumb and index finger around her chin, her free arm crossed and locked to her upper waist.

Onji was starting to get nervous; she began to think of all the possible things that can happen to her if she somehow got lost in the vast wilderness that was the Earth Kingdom, "_Please please please say yes…"_ thought Onji to herself as she gripped her hands together worryingly, somehow believing that she can subconsciously plead to the young girl, who was still contemplating her decision.

Ai relaxed her hands, her back still turned to her needy stranger, "Well, I GUESS I CAN HELP YOU OUT!" yelled Ai excitably, catching the attention of the few passengers left on the ship.

Onji looked around embarrassingly, a disheartened chuckle escaping her forced grin, "Thank you very much." said Onji, pulling her hood even lower to her face as she and her new fellow traveled disembarked the ship. The two young women walked away from the dock and finally stopped by a steep and rocky gorge, void of any water for miles.

Onji wiped the sweat from her forehead as she took a seat by the edge of the magnificent gorge, "Man it's hot." said Onji to herself as she proceeded to wipe off the sweat from her brow.

Ai looked on curiously as she took a seat next to the beautiful young Fire Nation woman, "Maybe you should take off that long, black robe; then you won't feel so hot." said Ai nonchalantly, ruffling through her bag.

Onji looked on questionably as she observed her guide's actions.

Ai pulled out a hollow, aged gourde out of her bag, it's exterior wrapped in bandages as if it's been through a thousand battles, "Thirsty?" asked Ai perkily as she offered the gourde to Onji.

Onji nodded as she waved her left hand, "No thank you." answered Onji pleasantly.

Ai's grin never changed, almost as if it's been plastered over her face with an immovable substance, "No problem." mentioned Ai as she tucked her gourde back in her travel bag, "Sooo, where do you need to go Miss Onji?" asked the young teenager brightly.

Onji looked down to the ground below her feet, "I need to get to a village called Dacitan." said Onji, almost fearing the very name of the village more than the village itself.

Ai's mouth rounded as if trying to calculate the name of Dacitan with her mind, her eyes still tightly shut, "Ooooohhh yes I know that place; we're not very far from the village of Dacitan you know." mentioned Ai as she scratched her arm uncaringly.

Onji's troubled look turned jubilant, "Really? Where exactly?" asked Onji considerately, determined to get moving to her destination.

Ai giggled, "Why, it's right over there." mentioned Ai as she pointed west to a small village, visible to the naked eye.

Onji felt almost silly for having even asked for assistance in traveling to a village that was conveniently located by the harbor she disembarked from, and blushed in embarrassment.

Ai continued to giggle, "Don't worry, not a lot of people know where many villages are located around here, especially outsiders; no need to feel ashamed or anything." said Ai perkily as she lightly pat Onji on the back.

Onji felt comforted by the young teenager, who although she couldn't make out her eyes by her constant squinting, knew she was very beautiful in her own right, both inside and out, "Thank you so much Ai; really it's been a pleasure receiving your help." finished Onji calmly as the light breeze blew the few free strands of hair from her cloak, levitating them as they danced in the air.

Ai gave a questionable look, then chuckled, "You know, I'm not going to just leave you on your journey; I'm coming with you." mentioned Ai.

Onji's calm expression soon turned sinister, "No, no please, you've helped me enough." continued Onji as she waved her hands, "This is a journey that I must make alone. I just didn't think I could reach a remote village without assistance" continued Onji, her expression turned into that of dismay, "But, seeing as the village isn't totally remote, I can continue on alone." finished Onji as she clapped her hands together, her chin bending down to her chest.

Ai got up, bag in hand, "Nonsense. I'm going with you." said Ai determinedly, placing her free hand on her waist, "Now come on, nightfall will set in soon, and you want to get there today right?" mentioned Ai as she lost her grip from her waist, offering her hand to the down-in-the-dumps Onji with a cheerful smile.

Onji smiled half-heartedly, then thought to herself, _"I can't be suspicious; If I don't let her come with me, she might think that something is up" _thought Onji to herself as Ai continued to smile cheerfully at her, her hand still waiting for Onji's in union,_ " And she seems quite attached to the hip with me as well. I might as well let her come with me. Then I'll ditch her in the last second, so she doesn't risk getting hurt. The perfect plan." _finished Onji thinking to herself. She then took a deep breath, smiling compliantly as she lent her hand to Ai.

Ai's grin turned deep as she raised the young Fire Nation woman from her shriveled stature, "Let's be off then" said Ai, gesturing for Onji to follow her on their way to the small village of Dacitan.

* * *

Night had fallen as Aang and Appa continued to fly towards their destination; and after a long journey, they finally made it to the Eastern Temple. Aang hovered over the illustrious ruins on Appa as he looked for a decent place to land.

Aang squint his eyes to try and get a better look at the ruins below, "Man, I can never get sick of this place." thought Aang to himself as he took in the breathtaking scenery. Aang closed his eyes and raised his chin as the wind blew through his face, inhaling the air around him, "Aaaaahhhh…" exhaled Aang as he dreamily opened his eyes, spotting a clearing up ahead.

"_Perfect."_ thought Aang to himself, "Appa, yip yip!" yelled Aang, signaling the Bison to approach the small clearing up ahead; Appa groaning in compliance as they continued to fly towards it. When they reached the clearing, Aang flew off the Bison, admiring the scenery; and wishing it were still buzzing with the life it once harbored, _"sigh, _to think Appa, that I was on the verge of being sent to train here before I ran away." thought Aang remorsefully as he rubbed his Bison's nose. Appa groaned as if he understood Aang's quarrel; smiling thankfully to his bison as he took out a giant piece of fruit from his travel bag, "Here buddy; I promise this time I won't be long." finished Aang as he took off in search for the guru that assisted him in unlocking his chakras in a time of great conflict, spreading his glider as he took to the air. He searched around, desperately hoping that Pathik didn't just leave after the war, but to his astonishment, spotted just the person he was looking for down below, legs cris-crossed on top of one of the abandoned courts. Aang descended down, and with one swoop landed gracefully to face the man he's been in search of for days; just to find him in a meditative state, with a jar filled with what Aang assumed to be onion banana juice sitting right next to him. Aang smiled caringly at the old guru as he spun his glider back to its staff position; he then crossed his legs as he gently landed on the ground, intent on meditating himself until the guru snapped out of his trance as he peacefully closed his eyes, until he was interrupted by the man he was about to patiently wait for.

"I've been patiently waiting for you, young Avatar." mentioned Guru Pathik, opening one of his eyes to see the young Avatar in a meditative stance before him.

Aang snapped his eyes wide open in surprise, but was pleased that the Guru happened to conveniently notice him; After all, he didn't want to keep Onji waiting back in the Fire Nation. Aang smiled partially at the old Guru, "I was going to wait for you to finish meditating." said Aang, still in his crossed stance.

Pathik opened his other eye, both focused on Aang, "Aaah, but as you can clearly see, looks can be deceiving." said Pathik as he lightly chuckled.

Aang laughed compliantly at the old Guru, eager to voice out his concerns, but just as he was about to speak, Guru Pathik interrupted him.

"I know why you're here." said Pathik sternly.

Aang was taken aback by Pathik's boldness, and immediately intervened, "So….you know about….you know…..?" asked Aang bashfully.

Pathik smiled kindly at the young Avatar, "This is something that you're incredibly worried about isn't it?" asked a concerned Pathik.

Aang closed his eyes as he slightly bowed his head, "Yes; it's not that I'm afraid of, you know, doing it, it's just that…..ugh I don't know…." said a baffled Aang.

Pathik gave Aang a questionable look, "Aang, a physical union is nothing to fear; it's a completely natural human experience in which two people who truly love each other practice in unison." explained Pathik as he went to reach for his jar of onion banana juice, "But," said Pathik as he took a sip of his exotic concoction, "I don't think this is the reason why you're really here?" asked Pathik cryptically as he raised his eyebrow.

Aang raised his head and faced Pathik, shocked by his insinuation, "I just, don't want to rush into this…but I'm being forced, by the Leaders of the Nations, into doing this…" explained Aang painfully.

Pathik quickly intervened, "This has to do with this new girl in your life?" asked Pathik.

Aang raised his eyebrow, "How did you know about her?" asked Aang.

Pathik chuckled lightly, "I don't need to know Avatar; it's written, all over your face." answered Pathik calmly, "See….right there, on the right side of your cheek." pointed Pathik as he lightly grinned.

Aang looked dumbfounded at the Guru as he lightly placed his hand on the cheek Pathik pointed to.

Pathik's light grin turned serious, "Also, it is my duty to help the Avatar with matters concerning the World." finished Pathik proudly.

Aang relaxed himself as he continued to seek answers, "I feel like I'm losing my mind; this mission is constantly playing inside my head. I care about her, really I do, but I don't know if I should rush into this with her, especially not this soon into our relationship. Especially since Katara and I never…." Aang hesitated, not wanting to delve deeper into that specific topic.

Pathik interceded, "Aang, you can't let your past dictate the present." explained Pathik as he roughly placed his fist on his right thigh, Aang listening intently as he turned his head in disappointment. Guru Pathik continued on as he placed his jar back to his side, "What is happening in your life now is something that I can easily lead you to answer, but I will not do such a thing, for it intervenes with free will when it comes to aspects of the heart; Even if you are the Avatar, I cannot help you in this matter." mentioned the Guru as his gaze focused on Aang, "Your heart will lead you to the answer, when the time is right; that is all I will say." finished Pathik, allowing Aang to take in his parable.

Aang closed his eyes, only to open them momentarily with his chin up high, "I know the answer; and that answer is Onji." declared Aang fiercely and proudly.

Pathik looked at the young Avatar questionably, "This is the woman that will bear your child? The woman that you will merge with to become one? Keep in mind Aang, you are the Avatar, and whomever the Avatar Spirit chooses to infuse is the one who truly holds your heart, thus making it a serious matter not just for you, but for the world if she doesn't conceive. Are you sure it is her?" asked the Guru enigmatically and desperately as he raised his brow.

Aang got up from his meditative stance, "Yes, I know it's her; I can feel it." answered Aang eagerly.

Guru Pathik sighed and raised his shoulders, "Aang, you sound incredibly confused." continued Pathik as he raised himself from his meditative stance to meet Aang.

Aang looked baffled at the Guru, feeling almost insulted by the fact that Pathik was questioning his own feelings, but didn't lose his cool; for he knew that the Guru meant well and only had his best interest, as well as the world's, at heart.

Pathik walked towards the young Avatar, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Here is my wisdom for you young Avatar, promise me that you won't delve into this matter just yet. Give yourself the time to figure things out, and you'll see that by the end of next year, the woman you love will give you the child the world so desperately needs." finished the Guru ambiguously.

Aang lit up excitedly. The thought of Onji being the one to bear him a child made all of his fear and doubt dissipate, but he still didn't want to rush it just yet. He wanted to do this at the right time; now he realized what Guru Pathik was trying to explain to him, _"Don't rush it…"_ thought Aang to himself as he smiled determinedly to the old Guru before him.

"Thank you Guru Pathik; I will take your advice, and wait for the right time." said Aang appreciatively as he popped open his glider, taking to the air as if the gravity around him somehow reversed on itself.

Aang waved to the old Guru as the shadow of night finally engulfed the small area the Guru resides in, causing him to disappear from Aang's sight as he flew back to his trusting bison companion. On his way back, Aang decided to make a pit stop to a small area he noticed earlier while he was on his way to see the Guru, descending fancifully through the clouds and finally landing to the fertile ground below his feet. He picked up a few berries, large and small, and put it in his deep pockets, "Appa'll love this, fresh from the ground." said Aang cheerfully to himself as he continued stuff his pockets. When his pockets finally reached to its maximum capacity, he spread his glider open, once again, taking to the air to meet his companion. As he continued to glide, he noticed his giant, fluffy friend below, sleeping peacefully in the middle of the court where they last saw each other; Aang descended, observing Appa as he deeply breathed in the sultry smell of the vacant temple, _"I can't wake him up." _thought Aang to himself as he rubbed the giant bison's head, "We'll leave in the morning, buddy." said Aang quietly as he emptied his pockets of all of the berries he collected earlier for his reliable animal friend, placing them next to him as he nestled comfortably next to him.

* * *

As night began to fall, the two young women proceeded to walk towards the village, conversation entertaining them along the way.

"So, this person that you're looking for, is it a man or a woman?" asked Ai.

Onji looked away with a scared look on her face, "Woman." said Onji.

"And this person, how did you know that 'she' was here?" asked Ai curiously.

"Well I didn't; someone told me she was here, so I followed his instruction and traveled all the way from the Fire Nation to meet her." mentioned Onji, struggling to hold her bag up, _"Man, was I really planning on traveling potentially a vast amount of miles with this heavy thing?"_ thought Onji to herself as sweat continued to travel down her neck.

Ai was shocked, "The Fire Nation huh? Wow, that's pretty awesome; so this whole thing was premeditated huh?" asked Ai.

Onji turned her head to face the village closing in, "Yes." continued Onji, "I didn't know exactly where she would be, so I figured that buying tickets to the other Nations would be a safe bet in being prepared for wherever my journey would take me." finished Onji.

Ai clapped her hands together continuously and excitedly, "OOOO CAN I HAVE YOUR OTHER TICKETS THEN?" begged Ai as she grabbed her hands.

Onji giggled, "Sure, you can have my tickets to every Nation, from the most remote to the most densely populated." said Onji cheerfully as she rummaged through her pockets. She then took out several Tickets that led to the Southern, Northern, Western, and Eastern Air Temples, Northern Water Tribe and Southern Water Tribe.

Ai's eyes still squint, she marveled at the tickets that were placed on her hand, gawking at what she herself considered to be just as valuable as gold, "WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" exclaimed Ai thankfully as she tightly held on to the tickets Onji gave her. Just as Ai was about to put her prized tickets in her pockets, she was interrupted by Onji.

"We're here." said Onji.

Both Onji and Ai glanced at the primitive looking village that was Dacitan. Onji observed the immense amount of straw and sticks that embellished the rooftops of every home, awing at its simple beauty as she and Ai continued to enter past the entrance to the small village., "Everyone seems to be in their homes…" said Onji quietly as her eyes skimmed through the desolate village. Ai spotted a stone well located in the middle of the village, "Ahhh, water…" said Ai to herself as she rummaged her bag for her beaten gourde. As Ai took her gourde out of her travel bag, she ran towards the well, eager to fill her container to its maximum capacity for further travel. As Onji's eyes followed Ai to the well, she noticed another figure there, a woman, also gathering water from the same well. As Ai filled her container absentmindedly, Onji squinted her eyes to get a better look at the figure next to her fellow traveler, approaching both her and the stranger closer and closer, eager to get a better view.

Onji immediately stopped halfway, petrified, realizing that the woman gathering water from the well was indeed the woman she had been looking for, the woman she had made such a long and mentally tumultuous journey to meet. Onji gasped as she dropped her bags to the ground. _"I can't believe it; it actually worked. She's really here."_ thought Onji to herself as she slightly gasped, placing her hand over her mouth so as not to attract attention to herself. Soon after, the woman whom her focus had attached itself to departed from the well, making her way back to a small, dark passage behind the main huts. Onji became desperate; she couldn't let her get away, so she ran towards Ai to let her know of her plan.

Onji grabbed Ai's shoulder, twisting her around as she faced those squinty eyes she has become so familiar with, "Listen, Ai, I don't have much time so I'm going to say this quick." said Onji hastily.

Ai became a bit frightened, "What? What's wrong" asked Ai as she tightened a cork into the small hole in the gourde.

Onji became more hostile as she realized that the woman would soon disappear from her sight if she didn't act quickly, "Listen to me Ai; whatever you do, don't follow me, for any reason. Do you understand?" asked Onji cryptically.

Ai immediately gave a questionable look to Onji, "Uh….Sure!" said Ai agreeably as she placed her gourde inside of her bag.

Onji sighed in relief, "Good, now I'm going to go now, and remember, don't follow me." mentioned Onji quietly as she placed her other hand on Ai's shoulder.

Ai nodded compliantly, leaving Onji free to run into the dark pathway in which the woman disappeared into. Thankfully, she didn't get very far until she caught sight of the slick figure walking into the depths of the outer skirts of the small village, reaching a small hut made out of wood. Onji looked on anxiously as she tip toed to get a closer look of the woman entering the small hut.

As soon as the woman closed the door behind her, Onji hastily entered the hut, bursting in with great excitement and dread, only to find the woman sitting on a rocking chair on the corner of the hut's living room.

"I thought you were following me." said Azula slyly, her arms comfortably crossed under each other as she menacingly glared at the stranger before her.

Onji looked on in pure fear at the woman sitting in front of her, as if she were looking directly into the eye of a demon. As much as Onji tried, she failed to utter a single word.

Azula looked at her impatiently, "Well? State your business!" demanded Azula.

Onji jumped slightly at Azula's tone of voice, gulping as she tried to put all of her words together, "I know who you are, but before you make quick judgment, I am not here to try and stop you in any way." cleared Onji.

Azula crossed her legs, almost intrigued by the woman in front of her, "How do you know who I am?" asked Azula terrifyingly.

Onji gulped, "W-who could forget the crowned princess of the Fire Nation?" said Onji nervously as she fidgeted her fingers.

Azula squinted her eyes confidently, "Go on." said Azula instructively.

Onji slightly shivered, almost in relief, "Azula, I am in need of a request to be carried out; I figured you were the best for the job." declared Onji almost proudly.

Azula laughed, "Pfft, do you _really_ think that I, Azula, would just do a job for you, a mere, peasant, all willy nilly as if I was some sort of low class civilian?" boasted Azula as she placed her hand on her chest proudly.

Onji didn't know what to say; she didn't want to push the issue further for fear of agitating the former Fire Nation princess. She took in a deep breath, exhaling fearfully as she decided to immediately state her ply, the reason why she came such a long way to find her, the reason her anxiety almost took over her rational thought throughout her entire journey.

"I need you to end someone's life."

Azula laughed, "You mean 'murder' my dear civilian." as she cackled loudly over the request that's been asked of her.

Onji looked on discouragingly as Azula continued to make a mockery of her and her so called 'request'.

Azula calmed down from her laughter, "Yes yes yes and I suppose you're going to pay me for this right?" asked Azula as she continued to ridicule Onji, "And who is this person that you want me to kill?" asked Azula as she continued to laugh at what she considered to be a ridiculous request.

Onji took off her cloak, "It's a woman that you're familiar with." stated Onji, "A woman we both have strife with." declared Onji.

Azula looked at her curiously, "I'm listening." said Azula menacingly.

Onji's hands began to tremble, so she immediately tucked them inside her cloak pockets, "The same woman that defeated you, that ended your reality of becoming Fire Lord, and the same woman who stands in the way of my happiness with the man I love." declared Onji as she took her hand out of her pocket, forming a fist as she swatted the air.

Azula's eyes shot wide, as if all of her answers have piled themselves into one on top of her; she grinned maniacally, "This is such a strange coincidence, for _she_ is the one I've been looking for since my escape." chuckled Azula, "Yes, yes this is all playing out beautifully." mentioned an ecstatic Azula as she jumped out of her chair, "Tell me, what is her name?" asked Azula, needing reassurance from the person asking of her such a savoring request.

Onji's fear soon turned into drive, "Katara." mentioned Onji as she proceeded to walk closer to the former princess, and fellow prisoner.

Azula's face began to gleam, "Yes, this is the opportunity I've been waiting for!" yelled Azula insanely as blue fire emitted from her frail looking hands.

Onji was immediately intimidated by the display of awesome power before her, watching the blue flames dance viciously in each of Azula's hands as her looked on blankly into nothingness. She cowered by the door, almost trying to prepare herself to run, until finally, Azula's flames dissipated and Azula's power trip ended.

Azula took a seat back to her rocking chair, "So, you're telling me you know exactly where she is?" asked Azula as she played with her fingernails.

Onji looked on frightfully, "Well, there's a problem with that theory." mentioned a doubtful Onji, her face turning away from the former Fire Nation Princess.

Azula's 'gleeful' behavior soon turned sour; for she realized that no only a common stranger happened to know who she is, but offered her an empty proposal. Azula soon became livid, "What!" screamed Azula with voracity, "You're telling me to do a favor for YOU and you don't even know where she is!" yelled Azula frustratingly.

Onji dreadfully cowered back, immediately trying to remedy the situation, "Forgive me Azula, but it's just that I don't know where exactly she resides." mentioned a frightened Onji.

Azula's blood was boiling with rage, "I might as well continue my search the way I have been doing so since my escape!" screamed Azula.

Onji quickly intervened, "No no no! You must lay low, for I know of a time where she will reside in in the future." mentioned Onji cunningly.

Azula raised her eyebrow in curiousness, "Continue." said Azula frustratingly.

"She will be in an Event, an Event hosted by the Fire Lord on the first week of the first month of the following year. It will be in the Fire Lord's palace." stated a frightened Onji.

Azula became desperate for more answers, "Yes yes yes but on what day exactly?" asked Azula impatiently as she snapped her fingers together.

Onji thought for a moment, "Well, I'd assume it'd be on the first day as well." finished a frightful Onji as she trembled before the former Fire Nation princess.

Azula sighed as she finally accepted circumstances, "Very well, I will wait with dignity, while I contemplate how I'm going to properly end that little bitch that robbed me of my glory." said a dignified Azula as she dug her nails into the arm rests of her rocking chair.

Onji's eyes widened in fear, aghast by Azula's 'colorful' language. Onji was about to make her way out, but just as she was about to open the door to leave; an uninvited, perky teenager ran into hut, frantically searching for Onji.

"Onji, Onji, are you alright?" called Ai as she continued to search the room desperately until finally, she caught sight of Onji, cowering by the corner of the main room.

Ai turned to Onji, "Hey, I thought something might have happened to you." mentioned a worried Ai as she ran towards her cloaked friend. Onji smiled frightfully at her friend's disobedience, "Ai, you need to go, now!" pleaded Onji, but before she could continue her plea, Ai's attention turned to the young woman sitting on the chair on the other side of the room. Ai focused completely on the stranger; her eyes squint even more so than usual as if trying to capture a better look at the individual casually relaxing on the rocking chair.

Onji proceeded to get a little closer, "You, you seem familiar." mentioned Ai curiously.

Azula glared at Ai maniacally, "Oh really, how familiar?" asked Azula cryptically as she squinted her own eyes; bending from her chair as she held on to the arm rests.

Onji's eyes widened at the unforeseen consequences that were about to come upon her if Ai recognized Azula. Her anxiety began to take over as Ai continued to gaze at the terrifying beauty that was Azula, until all of a sudden, it hit her; like a ton of stones collapsing on top of her body at once.

Ai's curious expression soon turned dreadful. Her eyes opened wide; Onji catching a glimpse of the wandering nomad's piercing blue eyes for the first time since Onji first met her on top of the Earth Kingdom ship dock.

Onji slowly backed away, as if ready to run for her life, but with precise acuteness, Azula rose from her chair, emitting a strike of lightning point blank into Ai's mouth. Onji gasped as she watched Azula's devilishly blue lightning bolt pierce the back of her skull, escaping out past the door Ai left open.

Onji's face turned into that of extreme horror as she witnessed Ai's body and remnants collapse onto the floor, blood spewing from the back of her head and every cavity in her face as her head bounced, turning to face Onji. She immediately felt anxiety overcome her as she began to heave intensely, the feeling of wanting to regurgitate settling strongly within her stomach as she gazed into Ai's haunting blue eyes, still wide open by the immense shock of lightning that traveled through her cranium. She placed her hand over her mouth as strong sobs and tears escaped her, causing her to collapse back into her small corner as her gazed traveled to the Ai's limp hands, still holding on to the tickets Onji offered to her not too long ago as her body convulsed several times until finally, it came to a complete halt.

Azula immediately relaxed her stance and grinned, "Let this be a lesson to you, of what I will personally do to you if you so mention our 'little plan' to anyone else. Now get out of my sight." finished Azula.

Onji's terrified expression was glued to her face as she took one last glimpse of Azula; immediately getting up from her cowardice and hastily ran out of the hut, desperately trying to get as far away from the scene as possible, tears rolling down her cheeks as she picked up the bag she dropped by the well and frantically escaped from the small village.

Azula observed the young woman running away from her, "Bye bye." said a psychotic Azula to herself as Onji finally disappeared from sight; her focus now on the cadaver that lay on her floor, "Ugh, now what am I going to do with this?" said a frustrated Azula to herself, rummaging through Ai's bag as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**You may be wondering why Azula has no interest in Zuko; hmm…...**

**Stay Tuned.**


	12. All is fair

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Amerie feat. Fabolous- More than Love (Seriously listen to this song, it goes hard and the beat is sick)**

After having been gone for over a week, Katara was just beginning to get settled into her old work routine. As she cleaned the tables after a long day of waiting on satisfied customers, her thoughts drifted to the many events that occurred to her while she was in the Fire Nation. She thought of the wonderful time she had with Suki and Toph; loving the time she shared with her close friends. She remembered the fun times she had shopping with them, exploring the Fire Nation, and comforting her; helping her come to terms with the reality of Aang being with someone else. Her thoughts then shifted to the great time she had with Lee, and the amazing time she spent with him on the last night of her trip, reminiscing his hands dexterously guiding his paintbrush on a blank canvas, finishing a beautiful portrait of Katara, Toph and Suki huddled together as their arms overlapped one another's in testimony to their eternal friendship. Katara stopped her daydream for a moment; her focus turning to the same portrait of herself, Toph and Suki she remembered Lee craftily painting, hanging high behind the back counter of the Tea Shop for all visitors to see. She took in a soft breath of satisfaction as she began to sweep around the tables, cleaning up the little debris earlier customers brought in as she focused at the elegant painting of her friends.

As she hummed a cheerful tune, Iroh appeared from the entryway behind the tea counter, holding a tea pot and two small cups on a metallic tray, "Katara, please close the doors; we're done for the day." asked Iroh kindly as he carried the tea set onto a freshly cleaned table in the middle of the Tea Shop.

Katara smiled and nodded in compliance as she put her wooden broom to the side, approaching the doors and locking them with a brass padlock. As she turned around, Iroh gestured her to take a seat across from him, "Please." said Iroh, his hand still gesturing to the empty seat.

Katara raised her eyebrow curiously, "Okay." Said Katara as she walked towards the empty seat, tossing the keys to the padlock to Iroh as she sat down, "What's going on?" asked Katara as she folded her hands together.

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle at the young water bender, "Why, nothing child; can't an old man offer someone as kind as you tea without it having to mean anything?" asked Iroh as he continued to chuckle at Katara.

Katara lightly chuckled, kindly smiling at the former general as she grabbed hold of her tea cup. Iroh proceeded to pick up the tea pot and pour her freshly brewed ginseng tea into her cup, "I just wanted to know how things were with you." explained Iroh as he finished pouring tea into Katara's cup, placing the tea pot back into the metallic tray.

Katara carefully picked up her cup, "Thank you, Iroh." said Katara as she sipped some tea.

Iroh smiled thankfully, "The pleasure's all mine." said Iroh innocently as he took in a sip of his own tea.

Katara put her cup down, her eyes meeting Iroh's, "Not just for the tea." said Katara.

Iroh gave Katara a questionable look as he put his tea cup down, raising his eyebrow in curiosity as he waited for Katara to finish.

Katara continued, "I wanted to thank you for everything Iroh; you helped me out so much in a time in which I was in great need." said Katara as she relaxed her hands on her thighs, "I could've stayed in the Water Tribe; I could've just moped around, but I wanted to prove to myself and to everyone else that I can fend for myself without Aang." explained Katara.

Iroh took another sip of tea, then placed his tea cup down, "Katara, I think you have done a fantastic job in doing just that, really I do; You have continuously proven yourself to be strong, independent, and most importantly loyal to your word and your works. I have seen you transform from that hopeless looking young woman that walked into my shop into a determined being, ready and willing to show the world that you are your own person, and not just an asset to the Avatar." said Iroh as he let out a small smile,

Katara let out a half smile, taking in another sip of tea as she continued to hear Iroh's praises of her.

Iroh's consolable expression then turned stern, "But I think that you're avoiding something else, something much bigger, and you don't want to meet the reality of it face to face for fear of disappointment, fear of regressing back to the grief stricken woman that you were once before." finished Iroh cryptically as he took in another sip of tea, glaring at Katara almost as if he were glaring into her soul.

Katara didn't know what to say; she raised her eyebrow, questioning Iroh's sanity. _"What the heck is he talking about?"_ thought Katara to herself, feeling a bit intimidated by the conversation. She nodded her head in confusion, "Um, well, ok?" said Katara as she nervously giggled.

Iroh smiled, "I don't think this is something you need to talk to me about." chuckled Iroh as his belly jiggled up and down, "How was your trip?" asked Iroh.

Katara rested her head onto her hand, "It was fun; Suki, Toph and I shopped around, we saw Lee, and unfortunately, saw Aang." said Katara as her eyes focused on her half empty tea cup.

Iroh was taken aback by Katara's distasteful mention of Aang, "What's wrong with seeing Aang? I thought you two were good friends now." assumed Iroh, aloof to the whole 'Aang and his new girlfriend situation'.

Katara took a deep sigh, "I don't want to talk about it…" said Katara as she lightly bended her tea, swirling it round and round as her thoughts took her back to that day. Immediately she imagined Aang, kissing the seductive beauty he embraced in his arms. She felt almost cheated, as though the feelings he professed to have for her since the day he first laid eyes on her at the tender age of 12 was a complete and utter lie; as though the entire course of their relationship, from the first consensual kiss they shared back in Ba Sing Se several years ago, to the abrupt end of their relationship on that very same balcony was all a big joke. She felt hurt, not for the reason Toph and Suki thought, but for feeling that Aang betrayed her, took advantage of her vulnerability, just to run off with the next girl who flashed her good looks and perky personality. _"I thought what we had was real."_ thought Katara to herself as she continued to bend her tea, but then again, it's not like she ever told him she loved him, _"I moved on, found a great guy who is willing to profess himself to the world that he is mine and I'm his, yet, here I am; bitter about the loser guy who dumped me."_ thought Katara sarcastically to herself as she looked up to meet Iroh.

"Iroh, I-"

Before Katara could continue, she noticed Iroh's hand rise, gesturing that she needn't continue if she didn't feel comfortable in doing so. Katara smiled at the gesture, feeling somewhat relieved that she didn't need to speak of her encounter with Aang back in the Fire Nation, "Thank you Iroh." said Katara as she respectfully bowed to the man who assisted her during one of the most tumultuous times in her life.

Iroh nodded compliantly, "Don't worry about it." said Iroh caringly, "So tell me everything else about your trip, you went shopping?" asked Iroh cheerfully as he took another sip of tea.

Katara's face soon brightened, "Yeah; the girls and I went shopping for dresses to a Fire Nation Event Zuko's holding in a couple of months." explained Katara as she took another sip of tea.

Iroh rubbed his chin, "Ah yes, I remember my nephew told me about it a couple of months ago." said Iroh.

Katara tilted her head, "Oh, and you're going?" asked Katara.

Iroh's eyes seemed as though they were about to bulge out, "Oh, of course not." exclaimed Iroh strangely.

Katara gave Iroh a worrying look, "Why not?" asked Katara.

Iroh began to rub his thumbs together, "Well, let's say it's just not my scene. This is more of an event for you young people." said Iroh as he let out a huge grin.

Katara raised her eyebrow in curiosity, "Should I be worried?" asked Katara as she took another sip of tea.

Iroh chuckled, oh of course not child; this is more of an enlightening event.

Katara shot a questionable glare at Iroh as she put down her cup, "Enlightening event?" asked Katara.

Iroh noticed that Katara's cup was almost empty, "Care for another cup?" asked Iroh sensitively.

Katara nodded her head up and down as she offered her empty cup to Iroh, "Please." said Katara as Iroh began to pour, "Do you know anything about what goes on in these types of events?" asked Katara curiously as she took another sip of tea.

Iroh took a sip of his tea, contemplating how he will explain to Katara the nature of the Event without giving too much away, "I've attended a couple of events quite similar to the one that Zuko's throwing; mind you, back in my day we didn't make it such a big hullabaloo. It was less extravagant, and more of an intimate ceremony with only the people you feel most comfortable with. It was a time to contemplate and think problems through, clear your head and imagine the possibilities. And, of course, put in a few jokes and laughs." explained Iroh as he lightly chuckled, remembering his past encounters.

Katara placed her cup down, "So what does happen in these things?" asked Katara analytically.

"Diuh…you'll see." said Iroh as he chuckled nervously; trying to compose himself in front of the young woman, "Zuko's doing a commendable thing in attempting bringing the next generation of the Fire Nation together this way;" said Iroh as his face became relaxed and serene, "Too many years of war left this nation incredibly divided, and throwing this event I believe will do just what Zuko's planning to do, unite everyone within the Nation in harmony, teach the young adults that it's ok to relax and enjoy the labor of the Earth." finished Iroh as he squint his eyes happily delightfully.

Katara pushed her head back and raised her eyebrow, "Labor of the Earth?" asked Katara dubiously.

Iroh immediately realized that he almost gave away a vital part to the Event, his face twisting in slight panic as he waved his hands maniacally, "Uhh, w-well yeah, I mean, metaphorically speaking, aren't we all part of the Earth?" recovered Iroh as he chuckled apprehensively.

Katara remained aloof to the former general's discomfort, placing her index finger and thumb around her jawline, "Sure, I guess…" agreed Katara as she took another sip of tea.

Iroh turned his head so Katara wouldn't see him take a deep breath of recovery, his hand holding his chest as he wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead, "Let me not delve further into this; I don't want to spoil everything for you and your date." said Iroh as he turned around to face the your water bender, "I take it it's his first time going to an event of this caliber?" asked Iroh conspicuously.

Katara put down her cup and nodded her head in agreement; "Yeah, at least that's what he told me." said Katara as her eyes wandered dreamily around the ceiling, thinking of the fine, raven haired young man she called 'hers'.

Iroh chuckled, 'Oh trust me; you two will have a great time, especially since you _both _will experience that night together." said Iroh as he took one final sip of his tea, leaving it nearly bare with but a few drops of tea.

Katara smiled elatedly, and nodded in agreement as she took one final gulp of tea, "Thanks Iroh." said Katara gratefully.

Iroh bowed his head slightly, "No problem." said Iroh has his head rose up to meet Katara, "Now, try to get some sleep; tomorrow's the first of the month, and you know what that means." said Iroh with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Katara giggled, "Lots and lots of tea lovers." said Katara as she rose from her seat, grabbing hold of the handles to the tea set and walking towards the back counter as she placed it down for a wash. Katara then made her way up the stairs, disappearing from sight as Iroh chuckled; putting his hands behind his head in a relaxant stance. "Exactly." said Iroh quietly to himself as he closed his eyes in ease, envisioning eagerly the swarm of people that will walk through his doors first thing in the morning.

* * *

Onji sat down in her wooden love seat; still deathly afraid of what she bargained for just several days go, and who she bargained with. And yet, it felt like an eternity of turmoil; she could feel the anxiety bulging through her veins as though trying to seep through her pores as she nimbly rubbed her arms, _"I did this for us Aang, for us."_ thought Onji to herself erratically as her thoughts continued to fly from Aang to Azula to Katara, _"Katara, I can't risk you taking Aang away from me. You had your time, but now, now is my time."_ thought Onji deliriously as she began to rock back and forth in her chair. Suddenly, the thought of Ai, innocent and gullible, passed through her mind; haunting her since her return to the Fire Nation. Onji gripped her face as though it was going to fall off, the immense amount of guilt taking over her mind over the death of her young nomad guide. She felt herself slowly slipping into a downward spiral; the room seeming to turn on itself as she sporadically skimmed her eyes throughout the room. Onji began to heave as the thought of Ai's piercing blue eyes continued to replay in her mind like a broken record player; as she began to tremble, she tried to get a grip of her unraveling emotions, _"Calm down Onji, it's not like you're the one who's going to kill her. All you did was give a tip is all, no worries. Katara and Ai's blood is in Azula's hands, not yours." _consoled Onji to herself; her breathing slowly returning back to normal as she released the tight grip she had on her arm rest.

She took in one final deep breath to release the bit of tension she harbored, but before she could exhale, an unexpected voice echoed in the room.

"Hey Onji!" said Aang excitedly as she poked his head in through the doorway.

Onji jumped out of her seat; her heart rate returning to the erratic speed it had several moments ago. Onji's eyes widened as she turned to face the stranger by the door, "Aang!" asked

Aang smirked, "Yeah, who else were you expecting?" asked Aang kindly as he proceeded to enter the home.

Onji tried to recover herself, "No one, it's just that….I didn't hear you come in." explained Onji nervously as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Aang rubbed the back of his head and chuckled innocently. "Heh, yeah; my earth bending teacher always said I was light on my feet." said Aang as he grinned; referencing the many times Toph pointed out his featherweight footsteps when he and his 'Team Avatar' gang traveled the world.

Onji looked at Aang's happy expression, relieved that he remained completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, "Oh…" said Onji as her eyes focused to the wooden floor underneath her feet.

Aang smiled caringly to Onji as he walked towards her, taking a seat next to her, "Sooo, what did you do during the time I was away?" asked Aang as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Onji turned to face Aang, worry and sadness defined in her watery eyes as she gazed into Aang's, "No-nothing, absolutely nothing…." said Onji as she fought the urge to let her tears flow from her deep amber colored eyes. She then turned her head so that Aang wouldn't notice her dolorous appearance, grabbing her arms as they began to slightly shake.

But he did notice; Aang's face transformed from happy to fearful as he looked on apprehensively at his girlfriend, "Onji, what's the matter?" asked Aang as he leaned closer to console her.

Onji wasn't responding, her expression still the same as she pressed her fingers into her scalp, "Aang, do you still care for Katara?" asked Onji as she relaxed her arms onto her lap, her eyes locking with Aang's.

Aang looked at Onji questionably, raising his brow curiously, "What? Why would you ask me that?" asked Aang suspiciously.

Onji wiped a loose tear that escaped from her eye, wiping it with the ball of her hand as she sniffed inconsolably, "I-I just need to know Aang." said Onji as she gripped the arm rest closest to her, "There's nothing between you two?" asked Onji as she bent her head towards her shoulder.

Aang was beginning to feel slightly intimidated by Onji's insecurities, "Onji, how many times do I have to tell you this?" asked Aang as he reached for her hands, gripping them in his as he leaned closer to her. He looked lovingly into Onji's eyes, "What Katara and I had….it's over, done. She will always be my friend Onji, but nothing more. You're my girl now, and that's how it will stay." explained Aang as he leaned towards Onji, giving her a gentle kiss on her blushed cheek as he smoothed it with his thumb.

Onji pushed away from Aang's kind gesture, humphing as she turned her back to him. Aang couldn't help but feel aggravated by Onji's actions, "Aagh, What do you want from me Onji?" asked an irritant Aang as he slammed his hand onto his thigh.

Onji turned to face Aang again, her eyes burning in desire and anger, "I want you to prove it; prove to me that you're over her Aang." demanded Onji as she began to lean towards Aang, wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands held on to his shoulder and beck. Aang was taken aback by Onji's forcefulness, not knowing how to react as his eyes widened in shock, her mouth leaning closer to Aang's, lightly hovering over his lips as she let out a whisper, _"Make love to me Aang; make me yours, for life…."_ whispered Onji as she finally landed her lips onto Aang's, kissing him with ferocity as she lightly grooved herself on his manhood. Their mouths then became interlocked in a fierce dance as Aang's hesitant hands relaxed; landing on her hips as Onji slightly giggled in his mouth, causing Aang to chuckle in compliance. He began to push Onji harder into his growing erection, rocking her lower torso back and forth on his member as she pressed her lips harder into his mouth. Aang's hands then traveled from her hips down to her thighs, grabbing the curled bottom of her silk dress as he began to pull it up to her bottom, _"Aang…" _whispered Onji dreamily towards Aang's assertiveness as her short sleeves began to loosen in the heat of the moment.

Just as Aang was about to proceed to push her dress up further, a sudden flashback passed through his mind, one he wasn't pleased to see…

_Aang's lips departed from Katara's neck lovingly, his hands gently gripped on Katara's waist as his eyes lustfully gazed into hers._

_"Katara, I need you to be sure...to be sure that you're ready for this; are you ready, Katara?" asked Aang lovingly._

_Katara gripped her bindings to her chest, "Aang...I can't...not now..." whispered Katara painfully._

_Aang's fiery desire immediately dissipated, backing away from the ebony beauty that stood before him, half naked, ripe, and unwilling._

_Aang's passion soon turned on itself, manifesting into anger, "I don't understand Katara; It's been three years already! When do you think will be the right time?" asked Aang, heavily fueled in bitterness over Katara's hesitation to his physical proposal._

_Katara's face transformed from questionable, to anger ridden at Aang's thoughtless words, "What do you mean 'when will be the right time'?" asked Katara as she bent her left index and middle finger, her other hand still gripped to her loose chest binding, "Aang, you don't understand; it's not that I don't want to, it's just that…" Katara hesitated as she turned her body from Aang._

_Aang looked lustfully into Katara's revealed side, the curve from her left breast slightly exposed as Katara's chest bindings dangled from her sides. Katara then turned her head sharply, her eyes angrily gazing into his; her action startled Aang, taking a step back from the water bender, wondering what she was going to say, or do, next._

_All Katara did was bend her head down, seemingly saddened by Aang's misunderstanding, "You don't understand Aang…" said Katara quietly; her voice quivered in sadness as she gripped her bindings even tighter._

_Aang bent his head down as well, feeling very upset for having let Katara feel this way. He let his guard down, and put his issues with her aside and approached her, lending his hand to her devotedly so as to let her know that he was there for her._

_Katara swished her shoulder away sharply from Aang's kind gesture, turning her back on him as she walked to the window of the room without any regard or concern for Aang._

_Aang was completely insulted; his body and mind filled with rage, "What? I'm trying to console you!" yelled Aang as he balled his fists in fury._

_Katara slightly turned her head to Aang, her back completely exposed to him, "I don't need you to console me; just get out!" yelled an unconcerned Katara as she proceeded to wrap her bindings around her chest. _

_Aang bit his lip, reluctant to say something that he might later on regret, "Fine!" yelled Aang as he turned his back to her; his hand swished towards her direction as he proceeded to walk out of the room, his blood swimming in anger and hurt as he slammed the door behind him._

Aang immediately snapped out of it, noticing Onji's eyes locked onto his, "Aang, why did you stop?" asked a concerned Onji.

Aang looked to the side of his shoulder, his hands still locked onto Onji's dress, in the same position that they were since the intrusive thoughts began. His mind was still focused on the thoughts that ran through it just moments ago. Without saying a word, Aang closed his eyes shut, picked Onji up by her thighs and stood up; landing her gently on her feet as they both stood facing each other. Aang opened his eyes, "Listen to me, I went to see an old friend, a Guru." explained Aang as he looked down to his feet. Onji looked on annoyingly as Aang continued his explanation, crossing her arms as she lightly tapped her foot, "Uh huh." said a bothered Onji as she fixed her silk dress. Aang tried to ignore Onji's peeved gesture, then let out a sigh, "He explained to me that we would conceive in the right time; that I would know. Onji, I know that now is not that time." Aang explained as he looked up to face Onji, giving her a kind smile as he reached for her hand.

Onji's simmering anger and disappointment soon died out, leaving way to calmness and understanding at what Aang was trying to say to her, "So, it's not that you still care for Katara?" asked Onji as her eyes glistened eagerly for an answer.

Aang pulled her closer to him, "I will always care for Katara, Onji; as a friend." mentioned Aang confidently.

Aang's words stung Onji, causing her to turn her face in disgust from Aang, displeased by his friendly care for his old girlfriend.

Aang chuckled as he turned her face to his, "And nothing more; you can count on that." said Aang, assuring her as he entangled her in his embrace. Onji obliged, holding him tightly in her arms as if it were the last time she would ever see him.

Aang slightly pushed her back, bending his face a little closer to hers, "I think the only thing you need to worry about right now is figuring out what you're going to wear to the dance." said Aang cunningly as he smiled at the Fire Nation beauty, "You didn't really buy anything in that boutique." said Aang as he gazed lovingly into Onji's eyes.

Onji's face beamed, "Definitely." said Onji slyly as she lent her body back into Aang's embrace, "We need to find yours as well." said Onji as she nestled her head on his chest, making Aang lightly chuckle in her comfort. Her thoughts then overtook her, distracting the special moment she was having with her lover, _"I can't risk losing you Aang…"_

_

* * *

_**Stay Tuned...**_  
_


	13. The day before

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Mary J. Blige - My Love Remix (featuring Heavy D.) [This song brought back so many memories…]**

Several months have passed since Katara made her last trip to the Fire Nation with her girlfriends Toph and Suki; but for Katara, it seemed as if it were yesterday. The nostalgia that surrounded her senses have occupied her since the day she returned from her small vacation all those months ago; seemingly as if the aftermath of what happened those three days still linger within her subconscious, unable to escape even if she had the will to do so. But, she put all those mixed feelings aside and focused on the now, and especially looking forward to the Fire Nation Event that Lee invited her to attend with the following evening. She was busy getting Iroh's Tea Shop tables ready for the next day, wiping every table clean with a warm cloth as she contemplated the events that have occurred to her in the last several months; "Wow, so much has happened since then, and here I am, standing strong." said Katara quietly to herself as she placed tea cups on small dessert plates on top of every table in the Tea Shop, "Geez, I thought I'd get bored of this place by now, but thankfully I've had a friend to help fuel my drive." thought Katara to herself, turning her attention to Iroh who happened to be brewing Jasmine Tea in the back counter. Katara smiled kindly to the former general, so happy and grateful that he's been so hospitable to her at a time in which she was trying to find out who she really was, and what she really wanted. She turned herself back around, finishing her duty, until she was interrupted by the man whom was just roaming her thoughts.

"Katara." said Iroh warmly.

Katara turned around to meet Iroh, "Yeah?" asked Katara as she reached for the apron she left on the chair next to her, placing it over her head.

"I forgot to give you this." said Iroh as he reached for a pocket, taking out a light tan envelope as he proceeded to walk towards the young water bender.

Katara raised her eyebrow, speculating what exactly Iroh took out of his pocket, "For me?" asked Katara as her eyes fixated on the envelope.

Iroh nodded in compliance, placing the envelope on her hand as he slightly backed away from her, both hands behind his back as he smiled considerately at the young woman.

Katara read the front of the envelope; It had her name on the front, along with the Fire Nation insignia as postage, but there wasn't a return address, "Hmm….that's weird." thought Katara suspiciously to herself as she proceeded to open the letter.

Iroh interceded as Katara took out the piece of parchment that was tucked inside of the light tan envelope, "Katara, I forgot to mention that I received this letter last week." said Iroh as he nervously chuckled to the young southern water tribe woman.

Katara's eyes slightly opened, "Why are you giving this to me now?" asked Katara as she proceeded to open the piece of parchment, noticing firsthand the giant Fire Nation symbol on the top.

Iroh tried to explain himself, "Well, I was going to give you sooner, but it slipped my mind." said Iroh honestly as he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

Katara gave Iroh a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Iroh, I understand." said Katara as her eyes fixated back to the piece of parchment on her hand, "But this, this I don't understand." said Katara suspiciously.

Iroh raised his eyebrow, "What is it?" asked Iroh worryingly.

Katara nodded her head, "This letter; it doesn't say who it's from." thought Katara to herself as she continued to analyze the parchment, trying to make sense out of it as if it were some sort of riddle.

Iroh rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, his eyebrow still raised, "Hmm….. that's strange." thought Iroh to himself, "What does it say?" asked a skeptical Iroh as he got a little closer to analyze the parchment himself.

Katara continued to examine the piece of parchment, but to no avail; there was just no name, none but her own, "It just says "I'm coming to see you at sunset…" Katara continued to read on, mumbling the following words to herself as she grasped the meaning of what was written down for her to read, "….Today!" said Katara loudly as her eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

Katara tensed up, "Who could've sent this? Lee would've just told me that he was coming to visit; he wouldn't hesitate to put his name on the parchment, but whoever sent me this notice doesn't want me to know who they are." thought Katara to herself nervously, the piece of parchment slightly trembling in her finger. She took one last look at the piece of parchment, then placed it down on the table next to her; turning her back to it as she closed her eyes, _"Who would send a notice without letting the person they're sending the notice to know it's them?"_ thought Katara to herself anxiously, her thoughts now wandering to the many possibilities of who the parchment's sender could be. Then one possibility crossed her mind, _"Aang?"_ thought Katara to herself as she continued to watch over

Iroh noticed the young woman's tension, observing how the piece of parchment vibrated in her hands and tried to console her, "Don't worry; I'm sure whoever wrote the letter means no harm." said Iroh as he placed his hand comfortingly on Katara's shoulder, attempting to alleviate her uneasiness, "If there's anything funky about this whole situation, believe me when I say that I will be there to defend you in every step of the way." assured Iroh a distraught Katara. "Actually, if you think about it, do you really think that anyone would want to mess with you in MY Tea Shop?" asked Iroh sarcastically as he let out a rough chuckle, "I don't think so." finished Iroh as he gave Katara a sly look.

Katara couldn't help but giggle; she suddenly felt all of her tension melt off of her, no longer worried about the many worst case scenarios that were roaming her thoughts. She gave Iroh a thankful smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right; I mean seriously, you're the Dragon of the West. Not just anyone can take you on." said Katara as she tried to make an effort to forget about her worries, chuckling at her previous botheration, wondering what she was so worried about.

Iroh laughed compliantly, his belly jiggling in harmony with every chuckle that escaped his grin, "Yeah, unless you're the Avatar of course." said Iroh, waiting for Katara to laugh alongside him, but to his disappointment, as he opened his squint eyes, he glanced at the young water bender, seemingly melancholy due to the mention of her former lover. He observed Katara's face depress itself, her bright eyes turned a near gray as she slightly turned her head away; closing her eyes so Iroh wouldn't see her uncomfortable state.

The mention of Aang suddenly made Katara realize exactly why she was so nervous about the parchment in the first place. Her thought kick started and began to run wild again, _"What if it is Aang? What does he want? What if he's going to tell me something I don't want to hear? What if something's wrong?" _thought Katara to herself as the tremble crept its way back into her hands, gripping the seat next to her as if she were to somehow run away and never stop.

Iroh analyzed the young woman before him, perplexed by her actions. He took a step back, taking in the sight of horror planted on Katara's face, "Katara, I thought you were over him." said Iroh, eagerly waiting for a response from the distraught woman.

Katara's state shifted; she sharply turned her head to face Iroh, her attention fully focused on him as she tried to snap herself out of it, "H-huh, o-of course I'm over him." said Katara anxiously as she ran her fingers through the loose locks of her ponytail, "It's just that…who else could it be?" asked a concerned Katara as she loosened the grip she had on the wooden chair, turning her entire body to the former general.

* * *

Aang was whistling a catchy tune as he rested his arm on the counter of a small tailor shop on the far edge of the main plaza. He analyzed the cramped interior of the shop, his eyes skimming through the vast amount of fabrics, all with their own unique design and colors, elegantly stacked on the enormous shelf to the far corner by the window. He was soon interrupted by the owner of the shop.

"Mr. Avatar, sir?" said the tailor as he tried to get Aang's attention.

Aang turned his head towards the tailor; a frail looking, older woman whose expression seemed withered and beaten with the harshness of life, "Yes." asked Aang kindly.

The woman smiled crookedly as she handed him a long zippered, black cover. It was the contents inside that Aang was more concerned about, "Can I open it?" asked Aang as he gave the old woman a caring smile.

The tailor smiled and nodded agreeably, "Of course you can young Avatar." said the older woman as she reached for the zipper of the cover, "Allow me" suggested the tailor. Aang nodded in compliance as he took a step back and allowed the tailor to do her job. The old woman pulled down the zipper, her frail hands trembling slightly as she spread the cover wide open, revealing a perfectly tailored outfit wrapped in a plastic cover. Aang slowly approached the counter; his face glowed in excitement as he made out what was inside the plastic covering, "Wow! This is exactly what I asked for!" exclaimed Aang joyfully as he grabbed the tailored outfit, still wrapped in is plastic covering as his eyes skimmed from the tip top of the robe to perfectly sewn bottom of the trousers. The woman looked on happily; there was no other satisfaction sweeter than satisfying the Avatar himself, "Truly the pleasure's all mine." said the tailor as she tilted her head merrily at the handsome young man.

Aang held the outfit with his right arm whiles his other hand reached into his pocket, sifting through until finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a handful of gold pieces and placed it on the counter in front of the tailor, "I'm sure this'll do." said Aang kindly.

The tailor's eyes widened in sheer surprise; the amount of gold pieces Aang just gave her nearly quadrupled the amount that the outfit was worth. Her eyes began to water in elation as she thankfully looked deep into the Avatar's eyes, "I can't take this." said the tailor humbly.

Aang waved his free hand at the young woman, "Please; it's yours." said Aang benevolently as he waved goodbye to the frail looking woman, running out of the shop door as he disappeared from sight.

As Aang ran out, he immediately noticed the vast multitude of people heading towards his direction, "_*sigh*, Can't I get a day without so many people wanting to talk to me, or get an autograph, or a portrait. I think maybe just 20 people a day would suffice."_ thought an annoyed Aang to himself. He knew he had to act fast; the hoard of people was soon closing into his location and if they grabbed hold of his attention, there was no way he would be able to escape for at least another couple of hours. "Onji will kill me if I'm late again; better not let that happen." said Aang quietly to himself; just as quickly as he muttered those words, he spread open his glider and soared into the air. The multitude of people below him looked up as he took flight like a wolf bat; Aang looked down at the many disappointed faces, "IM SORRY, IT'S JUST THAT MY GIRLFRIEND WILL BE REALLY UPSET IF I RETURN HOME LATE!" yelled Aang gullibly to the crowd below. Just then; he caught notice of a couple of young guys in the midst of the multitude below, snickering and jeering at the young Avatar's excuse. One young man, slender in frame with long, black hair, ember colored eyes and bony facial features pointed at Aang as he elbowed his buddies, "Hey, hey guy; we better not try to get the Avatar in trouble with his giiirrrrllfriend." said the young man mockingly as he curled his fingers femininely, chuckling along with the rest of his guy friends at Aang's expense. Aang couldn't help but overhear the group sneering him below; his face turned slightly red in embarrassment as he wished to himself that he didn't hold the capacity to listen so well whilst in the air so as to avoid situations like this. Soon after, another member of the group, a round, tan fellow with short, brown hair and dark eyes continued the inside joke, "Pfft, yeah, master of all four elements and afraid of some chick, heh, what a joke." said the overweight member of the group as they all laughed at Aang in unison.

Aang went from being embarrassed to insulted in less than a second; upset by the tittering group of young men below him, "I'll show them." said Aang as he let out a devilish smile. He immediately did a nose dive, gripping the handle to the compartment the eccentric inventor put in his glider several years ago. As the young men continued to laugh and jeer, they remained aloof to Aang's incoming dive; whereas the rest of the crowd scattered across the Main Plaza, eagerly waiting for the Avatar's upcoming move. The round member of the group stopped laughing first, his eyes widening as he saw Aang nose diving towards their direction, "Uh…b-b-boss?" said the young, round fellow as he tugged onto the scrawny leader's shirt, immediately catching his attention, "What, what is it!" asked the annoyed young man. Just then, his pupils dilated as he caught sight of the incoming Avatar, "DUUUUUUUUUCK!" yelled another member of the snickering group, all of the young men taking to the ground by command as Aang proceeded to get closer.

Aang grinned at the sight, "Just a little more." said Aang to himself as he continued his nosedive.

"He's gonna hit us, HES GONNA HIT US!" yelled the sickly thin leader of the entire group, covering his head and squinting his eyes cowardly as he waited for the Avatar's impact.

Just as it seemed that Aang was about to hit the ground, he made one giant swoop above the foul mouthed group, "Here ya go kiddies!" said Aang as he opened the compartment in his glider, releasing a variety of nuts on top of them. Aang then took to the sky again, looking back at frightened young men as he soared; catching glimpse of a little girl who happened to be in the crowd, laughing excitedly as she waved goodbye to the young Avatar. Aang chuckled and waved at the little girl, glad to know that someone enjoyed his little stunt.

After traveling a short distance, he finally made it back to Onji's. He took a quick glance at Appa, who seemed to be sunbathing on the sandy beach next to the small house below. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, _"Appa"_ thought Aang to himself as he descended from the sky and landed gracefully on the sand below. He ran inside the house, outfit in hand, and excitedly searched for the woman he called his girlfriend, "Onji!" yelled Aang as he continued to search the rooms for the woman, "Onji, I have my outfit." said Aang as he caught sight of the door to the guestroom downstairs. He looked at the door suspiciously, "Hmmm….That's weird, I could've sword I left this door closed." said Aang to himself as he cautiously opened the door, slowly widening it as he crept down the stairs. To his astonishment, he found Onji; laying on his bed in a revealing nightgown, waiting for him to come all the way down the stairs. "Hey Aang." said a blasé Onji, "You got your outfit?" asked Onji as she got up from the bed, her gown accentuating her uppermost sensual features.

Aang couldn't help but look on fearfully, "Uh-u-uh- y-yeah." stuttered Aang as he gulped, raising the outfit into the air, "Right here." said Aang innocently as he rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously as he continued to watch Onji getting closer.

Onji folded her arms around her, "Well, let me see." said Onji eagerly.

Aang hesitated for a moment at her sudden boldness, but disregarded it as he went to place the outfit on top of his bed; removing the plastic that covered and protected it from wear and tear.

Onji looked on in amazement at the outfit, "Wow; Aang it's wonderful." gasped Onji as she lightly traced her fingers over the soft trousers, robes, and waist tie.

Aang gave the young Fire Nation woman a caring smile, "Yeah; it's pretty much the same outfit I wore when the resistance and I attempted to invade the Fire Nation before the war ended, except I had it tailor made to fit me now." explained Aang as he admirably gazed at the fresh outfit, ready to be worn to the Fire Nation Event that will take place the following day.

Onji got closer to Aang; Aang quickly noticed her gesture as he nervously swallowed in his throat, his hands slightly trembling at Onji's signal as she began to press herself against his side. Onji's eyes became heavy with desire; she couldn't help but feel extremely attracted to the young Avatar. She was hot for him, ready for him to explore her depths, but she noticed his unwillingness to further the moment. She backed away disappointingly, hoping that he would respond this time; only to realize that continuing to try and seduce him was once again futile. "Aang, when will it be the right time?" asked Onji desperately.

Aang looked away from Onji, "Guru Pathik said I would know when the right time was, and believe me when I say that it's not now Onji, please." pleaded Aang, his face still facing the opposite direction so as to not further tempt himself into taking the moment even further.

Onji couldn't help but feel frustrated; "Aang, if you don't want to have sex with me then just say so!" yelled Onji angrily as tears began to roll down her cheek.

Aang too immediate notice to her distress; he turned to his bed and took one of his bed sheets, placing it over her revealed body so his eyes don't wander, "Onji, you have to be patient with this. This is not just about sex; It goes much deeper than that." said Aang as he brushed her hair from her face, "Believe me, Onji, believe me when I tell you that when that time comes, I won't hesitate. You have to trust me." finished Aang as he let out a caring smile.

Onji's tears ceased to flow from her cheeks, caringly smiling at the young Avatar as she finally grasped the situation, "I understand Aang." said Onji as she leaned in towards Aang, grasping him tightly in her embrace as the sheet that covered her revealing gown fell back. Aang couldn't help but return the embrace; he already made Onji feel bad enough about the whole situation and didn't want to make it worse, even if she was wearing a very revealing nightgown. Just then, a similar situation invaded Aang's mind, the thought of Katara, wearing the skimpy lingerie type gown that she wore the morning that he left from Iroh's tea shop. He couldn't help but close his eyes and think about it, squeezing Onji tighter in their embrace as his mind wandered to Katara's perky breasts. Onji noticed Aang's tighter squeeze, and quickly followed suit, pressing her breasts onto him so that he can feel them brushing on his chest. Aang's mind then shifted to her lower torso, her tight thighs and firm figure, all perfectly united in a perfect mold of femininity. Onji smiled as she purred at Aang, "I…guess you changed your mind then?" asked Onji seductively. And as if those words broke some magical spell, Aang's thoughts quickly shifted from Katara back to Onji. He looked down to see Onji looking at him sensually, her breasts pressed on him as she lightly grinded on his leg.

Aang backed away slightly, but discretely hiding his fear over what just went through his thoughts, "No Onji, not yet." finished Aang as he let go of Onji's embrace, lending her a sweet smile of condolence as he secretly gathered his composure. Onji looked at Aang annoyingly, running up the stairs as she disappeared from Aang's sight.

As Aang watched Onji run away from him, he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty over leading Onji on like that, and for what just zipped through his thoughts just moments ago. He dug his fingers onto his head in distress, sweat lightly trickling from his neck as he fought his carnal urges, "_Katara, please get out of my head!"_ thought Aang frustratingly as he sat on top of his bed, trying to ignore the throbbing erection in his pants.

* * *

The day came and went; Katara mind was on the verge of obsession with the parchment, hoping its sender wasn't the person she was thinking it was. Sunset approached, and thankfully the Tea Shop was empty, void of any customers. Katara walked out of the Tea Shop and waited by the doors; fidgeting her fingers as she tapped her toes, but still no sign of the mystery sender in sight. Her eyes wandered around the narrow pathways for any signs of movement, any little indication of a person heading towards her direction, but to no avail. Katara stopped tapping her foot and fixated herself on the ground below her, her mind trying to make sense of the feelings that were overtaking her, _"I don't understand; even if it is Aang, I shouldn't be feeling so disturbed about him seeing me…"_ thought Katara to herself as she grasped herself with her left arm, her hair blowing in the gentle breeze of evening. She took one last look around the area, hoping and waiting for an answer, a reply from the mystery messenger, but none came. She immediately gave up, seeing as the enigmatic individual was clearly nowhere in sight, "Eh, I might as well enjoy the sunset." said Katara quietly to herself as she nestled her back on the outer wall of the Tea Shop, admiring the astonishing view of the vast, luminous colors that engulfed the sky. Katara's stress escaped her for a moment as she gazed whimsically at the small strips of clouds that engulfed the sky above her, her eyes traveling to each one as if it were some sort of supernatural puzzle, waiting for someone with an open mind to figure out its secret. She let out a smile as she released her grip on herself, "_Ahh…Lee loves sunsets." _thought Katara to herself as she continued to scour the sky, merging the clouds in her mind to depict a cloudy image of her Fire Nation lover, smiling lovingly back at her. But without warning, a flashback appeared in her mind; overtaking her thoughts of Lee like a tumultuous whirlwind….

_Aang and Katara sat down together on top of a small hill located on grassland, curled up in each other's embrace as they looked up into the breathtaking sunset above them._

_Katara's focus then shifted to the seemingly endless amount of what she thought was paradise; it's vegetation bathed in orange, red, and purple hues, "Wow; this is so beautiful Aang." thought Katara to herself, her focus turning to the vast vegetation on the other side of the land. _

_Aang turned his focus to his water bending lover; huddled in his arms comfortably as small birds flew over them, chirping a melodious tune as they disappeared into the sky, "It can never be as beautiful as you." said Aang lovingly, tilting her chin towards him as he gazed lovingly into her eyes as he smiled seductively to the ebony beauty next to him._

_Katara couldn't help but comply; her big, ocean blue eyes locked onto his own thunderous grays. Aang then lent himself towards her lips, fusing them with his as they shared a deep, intimate kiss._

Katara immediately snapped out of it as if it were some sort of nightmare; sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to gather her composure, "Come on Katara, pull yourself together; Geez what's the matter with you?" said Katara to herself as she took a couple of deep breaths, _"It was only a memory; no big deal. Lots of people have memories of their past relationships like this. Nothing weird there." _thought Katara to herself as she continued to console herself. As soon as she relaxed, she felt a hand relax itself on her shoulder; seemingly from out of nowhere. Katara nearly jumped out of her own skin in fright as she lunged back; her body in full combat stance, ready to take on her intruder as her face twisted in fear. Katara tried to get a good look at the figure that frightened her, but was unable to; for the individual was fully cloaked from top to bottom.

Katara didn't know what to expect from this person; unable to move from her stance for fear that this person might try to attack her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" asked Katara as she spread her legs a little wider, readying to lunge at the cloaked stranger; placing her straightened hand in front of her face as she waited for an answer. The cloaked visitor just stood there, relaxingly watching Katara's every move; causing Katara to become more frustrated and afraid, "ANSWER ME!" yelled Katara as she demanded an answer, her eyes swimming in anger and panic.

Immediately after Katara yelled, Iroh ran out of the Tea Shop, frantically looking around to see what the commotion was all about. Iroh tried to catch his breath as he also positioned himself into a combat stance, "Katara, are you alright?" asked Iroh as he continued to regulate his breath; his eyes darting from Katara to the cloaked stranger standing calmly just several feet from the young water bender. His eyes widened in apprehension, contemplating on whether or not he should fight or not, but just as he was about to come up with a decision, the cloaked individual reached for its hood, revealing the young woman underneath.

"Geez relax, it's only me." said a droll Mai as she relaxed her hands to her side.

Katara's fear and anxiety dribbled away from her, leaving her abashed and somewhat insulted, "Mai?" said Katara, her face etched in confusion as she relaxed from her action stance, "What are you doing here?" asked Katara as she approached the slender woman before her.

Iroh took a deep breath of relief as he too relaxed his stance, _"Thank goodness it's just Mai and not anyone threatening, that's to say, not too threatening." _thought Iroh to himself as he lightly chuckled at the two women standing before him.

Mai immediately noticed her lover's uncle, standing by his Tea Shop like some sort of cliché, "Hey Iroh. Good to see you." said Mai in her usual doleful voice.

Iroh chuckled at his niece-in-law, "Good to see you too Mai." answered Iroh, "Why don't you two come inside; I'll serve you both a freshly brewed batch of Jasmine Tea." said Iroh cheerfully as he gesture the two young women to come inside.

Mai smiled slightly, "Oh goodie." said Mai, turning her focus to Katara; who was still befuddled by Mai's presence, and her discretion about the whole situation, "Well, are you coming?" asked Mai.

Katara simply nodded, her eyebrow raised in confusion as she and Mai proceeded to walk back into the tea shop. Both women took a seat on a lonely table on the far end of the Shop; their eyes wandering around the shop as if trying to avoid having to face each other, especially after that awkward moment outside, Mai a bit tentative about breaking the ice first, but Katara quickly spoke out.

"Why the secrecy? With your letter I mean." asked an uncertain Katara.

Mai's eyes focused on the young water bender's face, her hesitation no longer burdening her, "I couldn't let anyone know I was coming here, especially with the huge military watch on Azula, who knows what she could do if she finds out I'm out of the comfort and protection of the Fire Nation Army." explained Mai.

Katara's eyes widened as she felt a surge of panic course through her veins, "Wha-What?" asked Katara frightfully as the color drained from her skin.

Mai felt the tension emanating from Katara, feeling worried for her old friend, "That's partially why I came here. Apparently the Nation Leaders don't want any civilian to know; only military and royal families are entrusted with this information so as to not provoke mass panic. Which means, I wasn't supposed to tell you anything." said Mai nonchalantly, "But, I decided to do it anyway; you know, give you a heads. If I sent you a letter explaining everything, the Fire Nation military would immediately discard it, and if I put my name on the letter, I would be watched every minute of the day; as if they don't do that enough." continued Mai, "So I disguised myself so that I can meet you in secret, without having the royal military hounding me that is." finished Mai.

Katara felt her head spinning; she remembered how menacing and cunning Azula was, evil in nature. She then gathered her composure, thinking seriously about the situation, "Who's she going after?" asked Katara.

Mai raised her shoulders; "No one knows; it could be any one of us." answered Mai cryptically as she fidgeted her fingers.

Iroh then approached the two young women with a tray with a large, black teapot, decorated with traditional red Fire Nation symbols around it; taking a seat next to the young women, "So, Azula escaped did she?" asked Iroh as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Both women looked at the former general, somewhat befuddled by how Iroh managed to listen to their conversation from the other side of the room, but both nodded in unison disappointingly.

Iroh rubbed his beard, "When did she escape?" asked Iroh curiously as he took a small sip from his nearly overflowing cup of tea.

Mai didn't hesitate to answer that question, "Months ago; everything's been kept on the hush." said Mai as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Katara couldn't help but feel insulted by the whole situation, "But why? Why couldn't they tell me? I'm not just some regular civilian!" said a demanding Katara as she slammed her fist on the table.

Mai took a quick sip of tea, and then put her cup down, "It's not up to me, not even Zuko unfortunately. Pfft, tightwads and their political rules; makes me sick." said Mai as her lips made a bitter expression.

"My sentiments exactly." interceded Iroh as he took another sip of tea.

Katara's blood began to boil in anger, "But why, why didn't Aang tell me anything?" asked Katara as she placed her hand on her forehead.

Mai quickly interceded, "It's not his fault; trust me I'm sure he would've told you, but he probably didn't want you to panic about it." answered Mai, "Me on the other hand, thought that you had a right to know, so that you can protect yourself just in case she rears her ugly head around here." finished Mai as she took another sip of tea.

Katara felt a migraine coming on, so many things have been running through her mind as of late, and adding Azula to the whole equation just added more salt to the wound. She dug her fingers into her scalp as she faced down to her empty cup, trying to make sense of the whole situation, "So I just have to keep my eyes peeled?" asked Katara.

Mai nodded in compliance, "Pretty much; that's about all you or anyone can do right now." answered Mai.

Iroh then interceded, "So no one knows exactly where she is?" asked Iroh with a stern expression on his face.

Mai nodded, "No, no one knows. She could be anywhere." answered Mai as she took another sip of tea.

Katara did have concern over the situation, but couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

Mai and Iroh looked at the young water bender questionably, wondering if her bolts have loosened. Mai pushed her face towards Katara aggravatingly, "I just told you that the biggest threat to our wellbeing is wandering around freely and you just giggle about it!" asked an annoyed Mai.

Katara tried to hold in her giggles, placing her hands over her mouth as her face squint in resistance, "I'm sorry, it's just that, you couldn't tell me this tomorrow?" asked Katara as she finally took control of her uncontrollable giggles.

Mai crossed her arms, "Well, maybe I shouldn't have said anything then. Maybe I should've just left you in the dark about it; or better yet, I should've told you tomorrow in the Event and ruined your whole evening." humphed Mai as she turned her face away from the young water bender.

Katara immediately took the hint, feeling like a real heel over having laughed at Mai's intentions, "Forgive me; I'm grateful for you having told me, but I wasn't really laughing at your effort. I was laughing at myself." confessed Katara bitterly.

Mai let her guard down as she noticed Katara's stature droop down, "Personal stuff huh?" asked Mai as she turned to face Katara again.

Katara nodded in agreement, "I don't want to talk about it." said Katara as her watery eyes focused once again to her empty tea cup.

Mai let out a small smile, "Well, if you're willing, I can talk to you about the other reason I came to see you." implied Mai as she sympathetically looked into Katara's teary eyes.

Iroh noticed the personal connection giving off from the two young women, his eyes darting back and forth at them as he gave a clueless look, "And that's my cue to leave." said Iroh cheerfully as he hastily got up from his seat, taking leave as he made his way up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Mai's eyes followed Iroh until he was no longer visible, rolling her eyes as she let out a chuckle. Her focus then turned to Katara, who was eagerly waiting for her to speak, "So you ready to hear this?" asked Mai.

Katara nodded agreeably as she placed her hands onto her thighs, anxiously waiting to hear the other reason why Mai traveled so long to speak to her about, "Yes, talk away." said Katara as she lightly chuckled at the gloomy woman before her.

Mai turned her face slightly, feeling bashful for what she is about to ask Katara advice for, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, something…personal." said Mai as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Katara raised her eyebrow, "Uh huh…. Go on." mentioned Katara as she gestured with her hand to proceed.

Mai took a slight deep breath, releasing her tension from her breath as she turned to face Katara, "I think….Zuko's trying to hint at me to have children, but I'm not sure." said Mai as she lightly blushed.

Katara's face brightened in happiness, "Really? That's great! Where's the problem?" asked Katara.

Mai focused on her half empty tea cup, "There's no problem; really I would love to have children with Zuko, but I'm not sure if that's what he's really gesturing to do." expressed Mai disappointingly.

Katara then smiled lovingly to Mai's vulnerability, "Mai, did you even try to talk to him about it?" asked Katara as she raised her eyebrow slyly at a distraught Mai.

Mai slightly opened her eyes, "No; I've been trying to avoid the subject, just so that I don't set myself up for disappointment." explained Mai as she rested her head on her arm.

Katara's questionable expression soon turned cheerful as an epiphany came to her, "Aha!" said Katara as her eyes widened, eagerly raising her finger up to the air.

Mai looked at Katara, perplexed by her actions, "What, did a light all of a sudden go off in your head?" asked Mai sarcastically.

Katara got up from her seat, slamming her hands onto the table in front of her, "On a night in which you two are…you know…bring up the subject, indirectly of course. I'm sure he won't hesitate to say yes then." said Katara as she gave Mai a seductively look.

Mai's face slightly brightened from her usual gloomy expression, "Sounds like a decent plan, but is it definite that he'll say yes?" asked Mai as she crossed her arms, her eyebrow rose in question to Katara's idea.

Katara gave Mai a dumbfounded look, then proceeded to take her seat as she came down from her high wind, "Well, I don't know Mai. But one thing's for sure, you'll definitely know if you ask him while you're both intimate." finished Katara.

Mai nodded her head in agreement, "Yea, I guess you're right. Better to know then than constantly question 'what if', am I right?" said Mai as she lightly chuckled, taking one final sip of tea.

Katara looked down into her empty cup once again, as if Mai somehow hit a nerve with those very words, "Yeah, you're right." said a disheartened Katara as she let out a deep sigh.

Mai slightly tilted her head in curiosity to Katara's constant change of behavior, "Does this have anything to do with Aang?" asked Mai.

Katara immediately perked up, "NO NO NO it has nothing to do with Aang!" said Katara as she excitedly waved her hands.

Mai was taken aback by the young water bender's actions, "Okaaayyyyyy…..just asking." said Mai as she took one final gulp of tea, rising from her seat, "Well, I'd better be off." said Mai.

Katara gave Mai a look of confusion, "What? But you just got here!" said Katara as she rose from her seat.

Mai proceeded to put her cloak hood over her head, turning to face Katara as she finished going incognito, "I already told you, I can't afford to be seen; I've already been away from the palace for several hours. I need to get home so the royal military won't become suspicious of my absence." explained Mai.

Katara walked towards the young Fire Nation woman, "Please make sure you get home as soon as possible." expressed a concerned Katara.

Mai chuckled, "Don't worry; I'm taking the last ship of the evening so I'll be home by tomorrow morning; which by the way, I must advise that if you want to make it to the event on time tomorrow, you better take the earliest ship to the Fire Nation." advised Mai as she shot Katara a cool grin.

Katara smiled at Mai's suggestion, "Don't worry; I have everything ready for tomorrow, clothes, tickets, you name it." answered Katara cunningly as she gave Mai a thumbs up.

Mai nodded her head, and swiftly made her way out the door, disappearing into the dark alleyway outside the tea shop.

Katara felt happy by the Mai's surprise visit, but fear overtook her happiness as she thought of the fact that Azula was out there somewhere, probably contemplating her next move on one of them. She immediately discarded her fear, trying to rationalize the whole situation, "Maybe she's not after me; after all, we all played a role in bringing her and her father down. I didn't play such a crucial role in that now did I?" asked Katara consolably to herself as she let out a cracked smile. But then, another thought crept up into her head, one that overpowered even her fear of Azula: Aang. She realized that she would be seeing Aang at the Event tomorrow evening, alongside his new lover. The thought of Aang's fingers intertwined with another woman's sent shivers of disgust through her stomach, even if she was a nice girl, it still made her feel uncomfortable. Katara realized where her thoughts were going and immediately attempted to stop herself from continuing to dwell on the subject, "Why the heck are you still in my mind Aang!" asked Katara to herself as she placed her hand over her face, trying to figure out why the renegade thoughts of Aang still coursed through her mind as much as it did since the day they broke up. She shook her head as if trying to shake away the intrusive thoughts in her head, "Come on Katara, hold yourself together! Lee is in your life now, and you're both going to have a great time tomorrow; don't let Aang ruin it for you." mentioned Katara reassuringly to herself as she proceeded to calm down from her slight fit, taking in a deep breath as she approached the Tea Shop doors, closing them to the general public.

* * *

After traveling on the quiet on board the Earth Kingdom ship, she finally made it to her destination, disembarking as she skimmed her surroundings. She didn't know what to say; the view was both breathtaking, and disgusting to her.

"Ugh, my brother happened to mess things up, yet again." mentioned Azula quietly to herself as she proceeded to leave the harbor, fixing her hooded cloak as she continued to walk towards the outer skirts of the Fire Lord's Palace, "No matter, he can have this treacherous country. My concern is only on one…person..." finished Azula ominously as her menacing cackle echoed through the night.

**Okay my faithful readers, the next chapter will be, yep, you guessed it, the Fire Nation Event, what many of you have been patiently waiting to occur so remember to stay tuned!**


	14. The Fire Nation Event

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Ok my fellow readers, get ready to read what I consider to be the wolly mammoth of all my chapters, coming in at a walloping 20,321 words! It is a very long chapter, but I believe it's very worth the read; so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (^-^) I also have a little extra something for you all at the very end, well not much of a surprise but I still hope you guys like it; Can't wait to read your reactions in my reviews section; Now on to the story!**

**Songs Inspired: Dr. Dre - Kush ft. Snoop Dogg, Akon and Sly / O...SAYA-Rahman & M.I.A.**

**(I seriously recommend that you listen to O Saya before reading this chapter, so that you get a better feel of the ambience that I'm trying to deliver in certain parts.)**

Katara was knelt before her open bottom drawer, frantically searching for the outfit she was going to wear to the Fire Nation Event as she continued to unintentionally decorate her room with flyaway blouses, pants and skirts. She became frustrated as she desperately continued to search until finally, she found it; the dress she and Suki picked for the Event that would be held that very night, gently tucked and folded underneath the massive amount of clothing Katara had piled on top of it throughout the months. Katara took a deep sigh of relief as she gently picked it up, unfolding it before her very eyes. "Wow, I haven't seen this dress in so long, I almost forgot how pretty it looked." said Katara eagerly as she continued to admire its simple, yet elegant beauty; but she immediately snapped out of it, knowing that she didn't have much time left. She gently folded the dress, placing it inside her already prepared bag as she pulled its strings; tightening its opening as she proceeded to tie them together into a bow. When Katara finished, she ran towards her mirror and began to swiftly brush her hair as she hastily put on her shoes; bobby pins hanging from her pinned lips as she gathered her locks into a messy, but flattering bun. As she finished placing the last bobby pin into her already- styled hair, she took one step back, just to make sure she looked ok. "Nice, very nice; Lee's going to love me in these." said Katara to herself as she continued to pose in front of her mirror; approving the brand new night-blue tights she bought the week before, accompanied with a light blue kimono top that reached down to her bottom and black, feminine boots on her feet. Katara continued to skim through her hourglass figure, innocently appreciating the body she has been gracefully given, and how amazing the clothes she was wearing looked on her. As Katara carried on with her wardrobe-worship, she suddenly realized something, letting out a light shriek as her eyes widened, "_What am I doing! I'm supposed to be out of here in 20 minutes!" _thought Katara to herself as she halted herself from continuing to adore her tights; lunging at her bag as she fleetly took off from her room, inadvertently slamming it behind her.

As Katara made it down the stairs, she caught sight of Iroh; waiting by the doors to give Katara his blessing. Katara walked towards the former general, smiling kindly as he returned the gesture, "Seeing me off, Iroh?" asked Katara as she raised her eyebrow, a small chuckle escaping her grin. Iroh burst out in laughter as he held onto his jiggling gut, "Why, yes, yes I am. And to give you my blessing." continued Iroh as he rubbed the back of his head; his expression soon turned resolute, "Today will be a day of enjoyment and self-discovery; my advice to you Katara is to relax and let the feeling flow." finished Iroh enigmatically as he slightly bowed his head to the young water bender. Katara nodded her head as she chuckled, "Ok; I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll go along with whatever you say I should do." said Katara, giving the tea shop owner a considerate hug as Iroh complied. He then broke the embrace, taking one last look at the water bender as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Remember, relax." said Iroh. Katara nodded compliantly as she bolted off, waving goodbye to Iroh as she ran to catch her ship. She ran as quickly as she could, breathing heavily as she sprinted to the dock while trying to put the plan she and the girls came up with back in the Fire Nation.

"Okay; so I'll meet Suki, Sokka, Toph and her date at the same spot we met up the last time we were in the Fire Nation. Then, we'll pick up Lee; and finally, we'll head towards Zuko's Palace, situate our things, get ready, and head towards the Event hall." said Katara cleverly to herself as her constant running caused her bag to slam continuously on her back. "Ugh; maybe I should've just brought a couple of weapons with me instead of a whole militia." said an irritated Katara as she tried pointlessly to adjust her bag comfortably on her back. She knew she had to be prepared for Azula under any circumstances, even during a time like this; thus she packed well for any unpredictable battle that may come her way. She knew her water bending skill was her ultimate ammunition, but she was also aware that between a battle of water and lightning, there was no contest. After a constant race against the clock, she finally made it to her destination. She gazed up at the ship determinedly as the wind lifted the loose strands of hair from her face and the sunset coated the side of her body with deep pigments of yellow, red and purple. As her focus turned to the ship's giant red flag and black fire symbol in its middle, she remembered Iroh's words, "…_unite everyone within the Nation in harmony, teach the young adults that it's ok to relax and enjoy the labor of the Earth..." _Katara couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant about attending this Event, especially when she didn't know exactly what was going to happen once she walked through those hall doors, but she didn't want to disappoint Lee and flat out not show up. She then took full control of her trepidation; "Well, this is it." said Katara as she took in a deep breath; exhaling every bit of tension that lingered within her about the circumstances that mysteriously surrounded Zuko's gathering. She raised her head up; feeling eager to undertake this journey, and attend the Event that she and her friends have been awaiting anxiously to transpire. "Better get on board before I become stranded here." said Katara as she excitedly ran onto the passenger platform with bag in hand.

* * *

Aang took a deep yawn as he stretches his limbs, "Oh man, wow." said Aang as he rubbed the tired away from his eyes, "Today's the big day. Can't wait!" said Aang as he ascended from his guest bed; his body rotating as if it were a spin top until he gracefully landed his feet onto the wooden floor below him. He was excited, no, ecstatic about the upcoming day, especially since he still has no idea about exactly what's going to happen. He glided through the floor merrily as he reached for his robes and undergarments, humming a gleeful tune with a giant grin planted on his face as he continued to glide all the way to the restroom, clothes and joyfulness in hand as if her were surfing freely inside one of the many tunnel waves that form in the waters in front of Onji's home. Aang started the water in the bathtub and commenced to do his usual morning routine when he received a knock on his restroom door.

"Aang?" asked Onji.

"Mm-hmm?" muffled Aang as he continued to brush his teeth.

Onji became frustrated; she didn't want to have to talk to Aang through a door, "Ugh, never mind; I'll wait until you're done." said an irritated Onji as she walked back up the stairs and slammed the door behind her.

Aang raised his eyebrow curiously at Onji's 'unusual' behavior, _"Geez, what's her problem?"_ thought Aang to himself as he spit and rinsed his mouth, smiling to the mirror in front of him just to make sure his teeth are spic and span. He then walked into the warm bath he ran earlier, washing himself thoroughly with a soft sponge and rinsed himself off with a bucket of sudless water. He then took the long, warm towel that hung by the tub and dried himself off; putting on his robes and his most significant object, his medallion, soon after. Aang looked at himself in the mirror, checking that every part of his ensemble was in its place, and quickly dashed out of the restroom to meet Onji upstairs.

As Aang opened the door to the living room with his Event outfit in hand, he spotted Onji, sulking on her wooden love seat with a troubled look on her face. She then noticed the young Avatar, looking at her worryingly as he slowly approached her, which somewhat startled her as she tilted her head away from him. "Onji, are you alright?" asked a concerned Aang.

Onji crossed her arms lightly as she took a light breath, "Aang, do we really have to go to this place first?" asked Onji sweetly.

Aang let out a light chuckle, "Well, yeah. Zuko personally invited all of us to have brunch with him and his wife Mai." answered Aang kindly as he took a seat next to his lover.

Onji's focus then changed to the small coffee table in front of her, staring at it with huge puppy dog eyes, "I don't know Aang; It's just that…" Onji hesitated, not wanting to bring up the same subject that has continuously troubled her since the day she and Aang began dating.

Aang noticed Onji's discomfort, his eyes curiously following her hand as it consoled her left arm. Just then it hit him, and his expression grew from concern to being irked in less than a millisecond, "Onji, you need to get over this."said Aang sternly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Onji looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly as if coated in glossy porcelain; "Aang, it's just so hard, almost difficult to get over the fact that you and Katara have a history." continued Onji as her lower eyelids began to swell with tears, "And knowing _she's_ going to be there…" Onji hesitated for a moment as she tried to gather her composure, "I-I'm just afraid Aang, that you'll see her and fall back into her arms." finished a disheartened Onji as she smoothly moved her hand towards Aang's, longingly looking into his eyes as if searching for the answer to all of her questions deep within his pupils.

Aang was beginning to feel a bit weirded out by Onji's obsession with Katara, but understood where she was coming from. He knew that he and Katara did indeed have a long history together, four years in fact; he knew that it wasn't going to just be simple transition not just for himself but for Onji, and was willing to do whatever he could to make Onji as happy and as comfortable as possible in their relationship. But, he also knew that he couldn't allow Onji control every aspect of his life, including who he can see and when; after all, that was part of the reason why he and Katara ended their relationship in the first place, he didn't want history to repeat itself. And yet; although he knew that he and Katara were over, and has been for a while, for some strange reason, he felt that Onji had every right to feel threatened by Katara. Aang squint his eyes as if he were in pain, immediately attempting to discard those last thoughts that skimmed through his head; placing his hand on his forehead as he tilted his head towards his chest, struggling with his inner contemplation as if he were fighting a war within himself.

Onji looked on as Aang continued to struggle within his own thoughts; afraid that she finally struck a nerve within the young Avatar, "Aang, Aang I'm so sorry. I was just being paranoid, but I'm over it now, see?" said Onji as she grinned desperately; trying to remedy the situation as she tightly grabbed hold of his arm.

Aang suddenly snapped out of the light trance he was in, opening his heavy lidded eyes as if he were in a deep meditation. He looked to the innocent display of a desperate Onji, clinging to him as she continued to give Aang a cheesy grin; Aang couldn't help but chuckle tiredly at the comical sight as he nodded his head caringly at the young Fire Nation woman, smoothing Onji's rosy cheeks with his thumb.

"Relax, everything's going to be fine; today is a day of enjoyment, so shouldn't you be at the very least excited for the Event tonight?" asked Aang as he lightly grabbed Onji's arms, placing them on her lap as if they were delicate instruments.

Onji took a deep breath, and looked deep within her lover's eyes, "Yeah, you're right; I just need to relax." said Onji as she smiled caringly at Aang.

Aang returned the smile, "Now, shouldn't you be getting your things ready for tonight?" asked Aang as he got up from the love seat.

Onji nodded happily, "Already have everything ready." said Onji as she pointed to the small, lightweight bag that was lying by the entrance to the house.

Aang looked at the small bag, then looked at Onji happily, "So let's get going then!" exclaimed Aang eagerly as he walk to the door and picked up Onji's bag, looking back at his lover excitedly, gesturing with his shoulder that she follow him.

Onji looked on; her expression turning gleeful as she hopped from her seat enthusiastically, meeting the man that occupies her heart by the door as they both took off hand in hand to the Fire Lord's Palace.

* * *

Toph, Suki, and Sokka waited patiently by the Fire Nation Harbor for the young water bender to come out of the Fire Nation Ship; well, almost patiently. "What the heck is taking my sister so long?" asked Sokka annoyingly as he munched grotesquely on a giant arctic hen leg. "Take a chill pill will ya?" said Toph as she pointed her finger to his nose, Sokka's eyes slightly bulging fearfully as they concentrated on that deathly finger, "She's about to get off soon; I can feel her vibrations emanating from the main deck, but just to put this simply enough for even _you_ to understand, she'll be disembarking in about 20 seconds." finished Toph as she folded her arms wittingly. Sokka shot Toph a mean glare, "Well, no one asked for you to be so technical about it." said Sokka slyly as he opened his mouth wide, ready to take another hunk of his meat; but just as he was about to do so, Toph shot a rock the size of a gold piece at Sokka's head, causing him to flinch in pain as he rubbed the hit area, "Watch it Toph! I won't hold back to retaliate the next time you try to be slick!" yelled Sokka as his face twisted in anger, flailing his arctic hen leg as spit flew out of his mouth. Toph covered her face from Sokka's spit shower as her face turned into that of disgust, "Ugh, say it don't spray it." said Toph as she devilishly smiled behind her hands. Sokka's face turned tomato red and fumes began to spew from his ears as he balled his fists in rage, "What!" yelled Sokka as he lifted his finger, ready to give Toph a counterattack of his own as he threw his arctic hen leg to the ground, but just as he was about to do so, Suki interrupted them both; coming in between them as she stretched her hands out and pushed them on opposite directions, "Alright guys break it up; she's here." said Suki as she pointed to the young water bender, standing on the dock as she looked at her friends and brother with righteously loving eyes as she held her bag over her shoulder. Suki and Sokka looked on happily as they began to jog to Katara's position; Katara began to jog towards them as well, while Toph crossed her arms and stood her ground as she smiled caringly to Katara's approach.

Katara dropped her bag and ran towards the recently engaged couple, jumping into their grasps as the three exchanged a deep embrace, tears running down her face, "I've missed you guys so much." said Katara as she pulled away from them, her eyes slightly swelled with tears of joy.

Suki began to slightly tear as well by the sight of Katara's own tears, nodding her head agreeably as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder, while Sokka placed his hand on her other shoulder, "Well, you can always move back in with me if you miss me that much." said Sokka jokingly as he let out a slight cackle.

Katara then chuckled nervously as she pushed Sokka's hand away, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now." said Katara as she raised her eyebrow to her brother.

Sokka lifted his shoulders as he gave Katara an egotistical look, "Hey; the option's still open." said Sokka as he put his hands in his pockets. He then began analyzing his sister and her behavior, making sure she was truly as ok as Suki worded it out to be the last time she and his sister met in the Fire Nation, "You look good." said Sokka innocently as he nodded his head agreeably; taking his lover's waist as he pulled her close to him while Suki lovingly placed her hands on his shoulder

Katara smiled thankfully, "Yeah, I'm trying to watch my figure." answered Katara innocently as she looked down and rubbed her hands on her stomach, raising her face to meet Sokka's as she chuckled.

Sokka nodded happily; feeling somewhat thankful that Katara didn't fully catch what he was trying to insinuate, "Come on, we have to get your boyfriend." said Sokka as he let go of his hold on Suki, gesturing the two women to follow him.

Katara picked up her bag while Suki immediately interceded her fiancé's plan, "Um, you have no idea where Lee lives." pointed Suki out questionably as she walked behind her fiancé.

Sokka pointed his finger into the air, "Ahh, but that is why I rely on my instincts to find even the most secluded people in this planet." claimed Sokka proudly as he continued to walk towards Toph.

Katara couldn't help but laugh at Sokka's boastful claim, a tear escaping her eye as she tried to cover her mouth from spewing more giggles, "You're kidding, right?" asked Katara as she continued to follow her brother, "Like how you relied on your instincts when you walked us right into a Fire Nation brigade?" asked Katara as she raised her eyebrow slyly at her brother.

Sokka looked back to his sister agitatedly as he continued to walk to the main harbor, "Yeah, and how I relied on my instincts to warn that small village of your crazy ex-boyfriend Jet's maniacal plan to destroy their homes?" said Sokka in an as-a-matter-of-fact attitude.

Katara nodded as she slightly rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no way that Sokka was going to be able to find Lee's place on his own, "Look, why don't the girls and I lead you to his place?" asked Katara as they finally made it to Toph's location.

Sokka humphed as he crossed his arms, "Fine, but if we get lost; it'll be all on you." finished Sokka accusingly as he stopped next to Toph.

Katara and Suki stopped in front of the blind earth bender; Katara taking a couple of steps closer as she looked around her surroundings, "Where's your date?" asked Katara curiously as she continued to skim through her surroundings, wondering if she somehow missed him standing somewhere.

Toph quickly answered the young water bender's question, "Not here yet; my date had to fix up some things back home and will meet us tonight when we all enter together." finished Toph blandly as she put her hands in her pockets.

Katara immediately noticed how Toph's face flushed and decided not to push the issue further; she smiled caringly at the earth bender as she placed her hand on her shoulders, "Can't wait to meet him." said an anticipated Katara.

Toph's face blushed a little more, "Yeah, that's what Twinkletoes said." said Toph.

Katara felt a bit shocked, the thought of seeing Aang again that very day finally hitting her thanks to Toph's innocently naïve reference as she swiftly pulled her hand back.

Suki noticed Katara's tension and immediately interceded in this somewhat awkward moment, "Well, let's get going then huh?" said Suki in an almost frighteningly happy tone as she grabbed hold of Katara's and Toph's neck, while the two young women smiled back at her.

As Suki let go of her lock on them, she immediately noticed something else that didn't seem right, "Uh, where are your bags?" asked Katara.

"We left them back in Zuko's palace. I mean, we didn't want to carry our heavy bags all the way to your boyfriend's house and _then_ to Zuko's palace. Seems kind of silly if you ask me." said Sokka as he placed his hands on his hips.

Toph then bended another small stone, directing it on Sokka's head the same way she did earlier, "NNNAAAARRRGGHH!" yelled Sokka furiously as his face twisted in anger and charged towards the earth bender; but before he could even touch a strand of Toph's hair, she bended the earth that divided her and Sokka, lifting it up to about her height as it served as a barrier to Sokka's attack. Before Sokka could react, he crashed face first into the thick rock; stunned that he didn't see it coming as he fell back, landing on the ground below him as he whimpered in pain, "Why me?" asked Sokka aloud as his limbs slightly winced.

The young women giggled at the amusing sight; Suki lent her hand to him, "Sokka, you know better than that." said Suki as she lifted her fiancé from the ground, dusting the dirt away from his casual Water Tribe attire with her hands.

Toph pointed towards the direction of the Main Plaza, "Alright, we haven't got all day; let's get Katara's boyfriend so that we can get this whole brunch thing over with." said Toph nonchalantly.

Katara pushed her head back as she raised her eyebrow; "Brunch?" asked Katara curiously as she adjusted her weighty bag over her shoulder.

Sokka noticed Katara's struggle with her bag; deciding to take it from her and carry it himself while Katara gave her brother a thankful smile, "Yeah, Zuko said he wants to have brunch with all of us at noon." said Sokka as he smiled caringly at his younger sister.

Katara then thought of what Sokka just said, "All of us? So, Aang's going to be there?" asked Katara nervously as she bashfully placed her hands inside her pockets.

Sokka raised his eyebrow while Suki gave Toph a light nudge on the shoulder, "Of course he's going to be there; why wouldn't he be?" asked Sokka obliviously as he began to struggle with Katara's bag.

Katara nodded her head, trying to escape from all the negative mental images of Aang with his new girlfriend that were beginning to emerge from the depths of her mind, "I was just curious is all." finished a falsely disinterested Katara as she began to walk into the Plaza, pretending that she never asked the question in the first place.

Toph turned her head to Suki as if subconsciously letting her know to keep an eye on Katara throughout the day, just to be on the safe side. Suki nodded compliantly as they both began to follow the young water bender to Lee's house; Sokka trailing behind as he continued to struggle with Katara's hefty bag.

And the gang walked on, making their way through the huge multitude of people that once again crowded the entire Main Plaza.

Suki lightly nudged at Toph as she leaned towards her ear, covering her mouth so as to disguise her words, _"Aang must be around somewhere."_ whispered Suki as Toph nodded agreeably; _"We better get to Lee's place quickly before Katara catches glimpse of him, just in case."_ answered Toph as she pointed her thumb at the young water bender, who happened to be thinking the exact same thing, _"Oh great, he's already here."_ thought Katara bitterly as the gang finally made their way past the enormous crowd and into the small cul-de-sac in which Lee's home was located in, spotting the small home the girls remembered from their last visit to the Fire Nation. Katara was the first to approach the door, knocking it with much gusto as she stepped back, giggling bubbly as she put her hands behind her back. Soon after, the door slowly opened to reveal Lee, who was obviously stricken with a very bad illness.

Everyone was taken aback by Lee's ghastly appearance, and somewhat frightened that what he had was contagious; especially a disgruntled Sokka, who was still struggling with Katara's bag as he walked towards his shocked sister. "_This…is your boyfriend?"_ whispered Sokka to his younger sister as he grotesquely analyzed the young Fire Nation man standing by the door.

Katara frustratingly elbowed her brother in the gut, causing him to drop her bag as he cowered away in pain. She then turned her focus to Lee, who seemed to be suffering immensely from an obvious ailment and placed her hand on his shoulder; only to be stopped by Lee himself. "No, Katara please; don't come near me." suggested Lee as he gestured Katara to back away.

Katara was incredibly worried about him, examining every bit of his clammy skin, pigmented with what seemed to be jaundice, darkened, red eyes, greasy hair and the most obvious symptom, a rash on the side of his neck, "Lee, what happened?" asked a worried Katara as she reached her hand out to the young man, only for him to reject her once again.

"Katara; I'm very sick. The healer told me to stay away from all contact with anyone, including you." said Lee, painfully thinking that he won't be able to come near his lover until further notice.

Katara's eyes began to water, "B-but Lee, we were supposed to go to the Event together…" said Katara as her eyes began to swell in tears, worrying seriously about Lee's wellbeing. Lee's limbs twisted as he bent down awkwardly, balling his fist over his mouth as he let out a harsh cough. Katara looked on frightfully as he raised himself weakly to face her.

"I can't go with you Katara." said Lee disappointingly as his body slightly wobbled from side to side; trying to find the strength to explain to his lover why he won't be accompanying her that night to the Event they have both been so eagerly awaiting to attend, "Apparently I was bit by a mosquito that carried some sort of disease, it started with this rash in my neck here." continued Lee as he pointed to the giant rash on his neck, "Then it just escalated from there. I'm a lot better than I was last night, but my family healer advised that I stay in bed until I'm fully healed." explained Lee as his gaze flowed down to his lower side.

Katara didn't know what to say; she felt hurt, not for herself, but for the man standing weakly before her. She felt awful about the whole situation, and decided to try and remedy it, "I'll stay here, with you." said Katara determinedly as she worryingly gazed into Lee's ember colored eyes.

Suki, Toph and Sokka's jaw dropped at hearing her say those very words; Toph trying to clear her ears as if trying to make sure she heard right, "Katara, are you insane? He just said the disease is contagious!" yelled Toph as she tried to word some sense into her.

Suki couldn't agree more with Toph's sentiment as she walked towards the young water bender, "Katara, Toph is right; you need to come with us." said Suki as she placed her hand comfortingly on top of her friend's shoulder.

Sokka then made his way towards the two young women, placing his hand on Katara's free shoulder, "Yeah, you don't need a date to attend the party anyway; you'll hang out with us the whole night and we'll all have a great time." said Sokka comfortingly, clueless, but still comforting.

Katara looked at Suki, then at Sokka, her gaze finally landing on the one person whose opinion truly mattered about the situation. Lee simply smiled genuinely at the young woman, giving her his answer without speaking a single word.

* * *

Aang and Onji finally made their way past through the corridors, spotting Zuko waiting for them by the dining room door, wearing a long, casual red robe with the Fire Nation insignia on the upper left hand corner of his chest and his hair flowing freely from its usual royal style. Aang smiled graciously to the Fire Lord, and then turned his attention towards Onji as he gestured with his for her to follow him. Onji nodded compliantly as she grabbed hold of Aang's arm, pulling him closer to her as they both walked together towards the dining room doors, stopping to greet the Fire Lord. Onji was the first to break the ice between them, "Fire Lord Zuko, it truly is an honor to be in your presence." said Onji as she bowed her head submissively to Zuko. Zuko smiled at the kind gesture, "Please, you're amongst friends; just call me Zuko." said Zuko as he spread his arms kindly to the young Fire Nation woman. Onji lifted her head kindly to Zuko's selfless gesture; thinking to herself how wonderfully different Zuko is as ruler to the Fire Nation and to its people compared to the brutally oppressive leader his father once was; "Thank you…erm Zuko." said Onji as she giggled nervously, proving Zuko's generous offer to be something she has to get used to. Aang let out a half smile to the young woman that stood by his side; placing his hand on her shoulder lovingly, "Why don't you wait for us inside the dining room?" asked Aang as he lightly squeezed his lover's shoulder. Onji was very pleased with Aang's brief boldness, and waved her fingers charmingly to him as she walked away and into the dining room. As she walked in, she couldn't help but be in awe by the intricate designs that made up the enormous table cloth, made up of what seemed to be sheep fur died in a bold blood color; stretching to what seemed forever in the incredibly long table. The whole room was decorated in red, orange and yellow with traditional Fire Nation symbols hanging on banners throughout the walls, with the very end of the room being decorated by robes seemingly made by the finest satin. Onji's focus then turned to the chair she chose to sit in; a black chair with an elaborate design on its arm handles and a deep red cushion on its seat, along with a black Fire Nation symbol in its middle.

Zuko looked on as Onji took her seat, waiting until she was out of hearing distance to finally speak, "So that's her huh?" asked Zuko as he turned his attention to the young Avatar.

Aang nodded, "Yep, what do you think?" asked Aang as he eagerly waited for Zuko's response.

Zuko rubbed his chin with his finger and thumb, "Nice, very nice. She's a looker, but does she make you happy?" asked a serious Zuko as he raised his eyebrow curiously at Aang.

Aang smiled as he looked on at his lover, who happened to be observing the fine silverware placed before her seat, "Oh yeah; she has her moments, but she's great." said Aang.

Zuko nodded agreeably as he too continued to look on at the young woman, "So, any luck with, you know…." asked Zuko guiltily, knowing that the thought of his duty can make his friend uncomfortable at times.

But this time was different; Aang couldn't be more eager to answer Zuko's question as he proudly raised his chest, "I decided, tomorrow night, after the dance; I will make Onji mine." declared Aang boastfully.

Zuko's eyes widened, somewhat surprised to hear those very words come out of Aang's mouth, "Wow, really? You're sure about this?" asked Zuko skeptically.

Aang looked to his side, all of his quarrelsome thoughts, all of the constant hesitation, has led him to make this final decision, the decision that will affect the entire world and the continuous Avatar cycle, "Yes, this is my decision; I just have this feeling that tomorrow's the right day, almost as if a pull is tugging at my heart. It's sort of difficult to explain." said Aang as he placed his hand on his chest, "But I'm still a bit dodgy about how it all works, you know?" asked Aang quietly as he gestured with his eyes towards the middle of his pants.

Zuko couldn't help but giggle a bit at Aang's question, "Oh yeah I forgot you're still a virgin." continued Zuko as he put his arm around the young Avatar, "Come on, let's talk." said Zuko as he pulled Aang away from his position, forcing him to walk alongside Zuko into the deep, crimson corridors.

"So tell me Aang, what is it exactly that you need to know?" asked Zuko as he loosened his grip on Aang's neck.

Aang rubbed his sore neck as he gave Zuko a bashful smile, "Well, I'm pretty sure that the guy's…you know, and the girl's….you know….come together, but that's pretty much all I know. Is there anything else that I should know about?" asked Aang as he gazed down at his shoes embarrassingly.

Zuko placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry; everything will happen naturally. Your instincts will let you know what to do and after you're done, you'll wonder why you were so nervous about it in the first place." continued Zuko as he let go of his grip on Aang's shoulder, "But there is a piece of information that I think you should know about." said Zuko cryptically.

Aang raised his eyebrow curiously, "What is it?" asked Aang.

Zuko began to blush a little bit himself as his thoughts ran rampant due to the touchy subject; proceeding to lower his voice so his words don't echo into unintended ears as he got a little closer to Aang's ear, "Well, there's something that every woman is born with, called a hymen; Some women still have it as they become adults, some don't. If you're lucky; Onji will still have it." said Zuko slyly as he parted from Aang's ear.

Aang squinted his eyes conspicuously, "What exactly is a hymen?" asked an unintentionally loud Aang.

Zuko flailed his arms around desperately as he shushed at the young Avatar, "Geez can you be any louder?" asked Zuko irritably as he lunged his face at Aang, intimidating even the Avatar with his somewhat menacing glare.

Aang innocently waved his hands apologetically as he chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that." said Aang as he relaxed himself.

Zuko also fixed his composure, getting back to their 'racy' subject, "So as I was saying, if you're lucky Onji will have it. It's what most people refer to as the woman's virginity, manifested in flesh. It looks more like a thin membrane, covering the opening of the woman's vagina." said Zuko as he turned to look at Aang's reaction to what he just told him.

Aang blushed profusely as his mind began to process this new information, "So…the hymen, do you…break it, with your, private area?" asked a flushed Aang.

Zuko was taken aback a bit by Aang's incredibly timid approach to the subject, but was more than happy to answer his old friend's concerns, "Yes, you break it, with your penis." said Zuko boldly.

Aang rolled his eyes as he casually rubbed his neck, a bit surprised by Zuko's daring answer; but he couldn't help but want to know more about it, so he proceeded with his questions, "So when you break it, what happens next?" asked Aang curiously, secretly desperate to know.

Zuko thought for a moment, then continued to answer Aang's question, "Well, when it breaks, something does happen; she bleeds." said Zuko bluntly.

Aang then became freaked out by the whole thing, "Wait a minute, she bleeds? Why?" asked a frightened Aang.

Zuko nodded his head and lightly chuckled, "Relax; it's all normal. When she bleeds, it means you took her virginity. It's only a small amount, and acts more like a symbol of your claim to her, and as you continue to thrust in her, the blood disappears." finished Zuko as he stopped to face his friend.

Aang noticed Zuko's halt and stopped as well, turning to face Zuko with a slight look of revulsion in his expression, "So, she'll bleed, a little bit, but she'll be ok, right?" asked a desperate Aang, not wanting to unintentionally hurt Onji during their first intimate moment.

Zuko gave Aang a sharp grin, "Oh yeah, she'll be fine. After it's all over and done with, she'll love it." said Zuko; quietly referencing to the first time he and Mai became intimate, how wonderful it was for him, and how amazing it was for her.

Aang thought about it for a moment, taking in every answer and advice that Zuko gave him and quickly got over his fears, "Thanks Zuko; you really shed some light into…this." said Aang as he grinned bashfully at the Fire Lord.

Zuko gestured the young Avatar to follow him back to the dining room, "Don't worry about it; now let's meet that girl of yours back in the dining room." said Zuko happily as he and Aang walked side by side back down the crimson corridors, "Besides, the others should be meeting us here any mi-." Before Zuko could finish his sentence as if he somehow willed them to appear, there stood the people he was just about to bring up; standing in front of the hall as they looked back at he and Aang walking towards them.

Aang's eyes immediately landed on one particular person amidst the small group as he and Zuko continued to walk towards them; the young woman with chocolate skin, long, dark hair, and eyes that rivaled even the bluest ocean.

"Katara" thought Aang to himself as he and Zuko finally made it to the foursome.

Zuko opened his arms welcomingly, "Alright, everyone's here." said Zuko, but hesitating a bit as he saw that Katara and Toph didn't have a particular person of their own to accompany them, "Uh, where's your date?" asked a perplexed Zuko as he pointed at Toph, "And yours?" asked Zuko as he pointed towards Katara's direction.

Toph was the first to answer his question, "My date won't be here until later on tonight." said Toph, who happened to take on the task of carrying Katara's bag as Sokka 'willingly' offered her the duty of doing so.

Zuko nodded compliantly as he turned to face Katara, "Well, what's your excuse?" asked Zuko blatantly.

Katara rubbed her arm embarrassingly, a bit hesitant to speak about the circumstances regarding Lee, "Well, it's a long story, but Lee's 'under the weather'" said Katara as she looked up into Zuko's ember colored eyes.

Suki then interceded, "Yeah, he's not feeling well at all, we all saw him personally and there was no way he would be able to attend the Event with us let alone attend brunch." explained Suki.

Sokka then decided to put his input on the whole situation, "Oh yeah; he looked totally gross and disgusting." said Sokka bluntly, earning himself a nice elbow to the chest by his fiancé; flinching in pain as he grabbed his chest, "What…is it with you and elbowing people!" asked Sokka angrily as he pointed his finger at Suki's face as she returned a sly grin back at him.

Aang's attention then shifted to the young water bender, noticing slight disappointment in her expression as her eyes wandered throughout the floor, holding her arms in a comforting embrace. He didn't want to see her so upset, so he came up with a plan, "Katara." said Aang as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Katara's eyes followed from the shoulder that Aang rested his hand on, all the way up to his deep gray eyes, "Yeah?" asked Katara.

Aang smiled at the young water bender, "If you want, you can attend the Event by my side, so you won't be alone." suggested Aang caringly.

Katara was a bit taken aback by Aang's suggestion, but was pleased by his kind gesture; smiling at him with her eyes as he gazed kindly into hers as she was about to answer his question, that is, until Sokka intervened.

"Uh, no no no no no no no no no NO!" exclaimed Sokka as he marched towards the young Avatar, angrily pointing his finger at his chest as he gave him a most maniacal glare. "I don't think so; she's coming with US." exclaimed Sokka as he lunged into Aang's face and pointed his thumb to his chest angrily, forcing to Aang cower back so as to avoid accidentally bumping heads with his ex-brother in law, feeling gravely annoyed by Sokka's actions, "Okay okay, whatever." said Aang as he surrendered so as to avoid any conflict with the young Southern Water Tribe warrior.

Katara couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by what was unfolding before her eyes, and decided to quickly intervene as she squeezed in between them, dividing them both as she stretched her arms wide open, "How about we just all go together?" suggested Katara.

Aang looked at the young water bender curiously, a smile beginning to emanate from his mouth as he thought about her idea, "Yeah; that's a great idea!" said Aang as he made eye contact with every person in the group, "That way, no one will have to feel like a third wheel if they don't have a date." said a gullible Aang as he waited eagerly for everyone's response, only to be met with the angry and confused faces of the gang; especially the somewhat insulted expression of Katara, humphing at him as she crossed her arms agitatedly.

Aang's lit up expression soon turned dim as he realized that no one else wanted to back up the plan, especially Katara; that is, until he noticed Zuko nodding his head with a contemplative expression on his face, "Yeah, I really like that idea. Alright then, it's settled; we'll all go together as a group." declared Zuko as he pointed his finger into the air, "Now, can we please come into the dining room table and commence the brunch; all of this lollygagging is getting on my nerves." said an annoyed Zuko as he walked ahead of everyone else into the dining room.

Onji sat in her seat, eagerly awaiting her lover to come through the doors as she immediately noticed the Fire Lord entering the dining room. She finally spotted him, waving to him as she gestured him to come sit next to her. Aang soon noticed, and smiled at his lover in return as he proceeded to walk towards her, while Onji's focus soon turned to the beautiful young water bender that used to be Aang's girlfriend, taking a seat right across from her as if she did so as an act of mockery. Onji humphed at the sight of Katara, changing her focus to her approaching boyfriend as he finally made his way to her, pulling back the seat to her left.

"So, what took you guys so long?" asked Onji innocently.

Aang then sat down and faced his lover, his face slightly blushing at the thought of the conversation he and Zuko had earlier, "Uhh…nothing, nothing at all." said Aang as he nervously chuckled at Onji, "But, there have been a change of plans." continued Aang, a bit worried about how Onji's going to take the news.

Onji crossed her arms and shot Aang an aggravating look, "What is it?" asked Onji.

As soon as Aang was about to tell Onji the new plan, one of the maids serving the brunch shouted in a loud voice as she stood in front of the entrance, "YOUR LADY OF HONOR; FIRELADY MAI" yelled the maid as she stepped away from the door, bowing in respect to the young woman entering the dining room. The whole gang clapped as she walked in as Zuko stood from his seat; pulling the seat beside him back as his lover sat down, giving him a loving gaze as she did so.

As soon as everyone stopped clapping, Onji lightly tugged on Aang's robe and bent towards Aang's ear, "Aang, what is it that you need to tell me?" asked a very curious Onji.

Aang was very doubtful about this 'small change of plans' sitting well with his lover, but he knew he had to be honest with her, "Onji, the gang and I decided that we should all attend the Event together." declared Aang quietly.

Onji looked at Aang with a puzzled look, her calm and cool demeanor turning livid in less than a split second, "WHAT!" yelled Onji as she jumped out of her seat, slamming her hands on the table without a care of causing a disturbance for everyone else.

Everyone's attention turned to the couple, baffled and somewhat irritated by Onji's sudden outburst; Sokka happened to have his jaw wide open, about to eat some fancy pastries that were placed all around the table beforehand when Onji immediately caught his attention, causing him to drop his pastry back on his plate in shock by the enormous shriek that emanated from her. Toph and Sokka crossed their arms as they exchanged suspicious looks to each other; their focus turning to the immature young woman standing on the other side of the table. Katara simply raised her eyebrow as she shot Aang a confused look, while Aang's own eyes immediately landed on hers; his focus then changing to everyone else's, taking in the awkward reaction as he began to feel incredibly embarrassed by Onji's lack of manners. "Onji, relax!" demanded Aang quietly as he pulled on her arm as discretely as possible, gesturing her to take her seat. Onji humphed as she took her seat, crossing her arms and legs as she bent towards her lover, whispering at him angrily as they both continued to discuss the issue heatedly in secret from everyone else.

Sokka then turned to his lover, "Uh, who is that?" asked Sokka as he pointed at the young Fire Nation woman 'talking' to Aang, "She seems kind of familiar, but I don't know from where exactly." asked Sokka as he rubbed the small beard on is chin playfully.

Suki then whispered into Sokka's ear, answering his question with a whisper. And without hesitation, Sokka's eyes bulged wide open, while he himself responded with a similar reaction to what Onji displayed some moments ago; "WHAAAT!" yelled Sokka loudly as his voice echoed through the room; slamming his hands on the table as he stood from his seat, in shock of the news his fiancé just gave him. Everyone looked at the young Water Tribe warrior fearfully as they witnessed fumes emanating from his nostrils, his focus turning to Aang as his eyes burned with fury.

Aang caught sight of his ex-brother in law's piercing gaze, the thought just occurring to him, "Uh oh, he knows." thought Aang to himself as he began to cower away from the table; suspecting that Sokka might lunged from above it and attempt to attack him.

Sokka pointed his finger as he exposed his teeth, angrily grinding them as he was about to make his move, but just as he was about to do so, Zuko rose from his seat, "Sokka, sit down!" demanded Zuko, "I'm tired of these childish outburst! We're already behind schedule, so if you guys want a Fire Nation Event to get going then I suggest you eat with the vigor of a walrus-moose so we can get this done early!" yelled an irritated Zuko as he shot a menacing glare at both Sokka and Onji, while Mai tried to calm the Fire Lord down as she gently tugged on his robes. Finally, Zuko took a seat; continuing to eat the fruits and pastries that were previously served by his servants, while Mai rubbed his back consolably.

The gang nodded to the irked Fire Nation Leader; while they all looked at each other, as if trying to find some common ground in all of this. Aang turned his attention to Sokka, who just gave him a disappointing look as he continued to eat the pastries on his silverware, while Suki grabbed his shoulder lovingly. Aang couldn't help but feel like such a jerk about all of this, his attention then turned to Toph, who happened to be seemingly enjoying the whole drama that was unfolding on the table with a small smirk plastered on her face; almost as if she were subconsciously saying, "You brought this upon yourself." to the young Avatar. Finally, his focus turned to the ebony beauty sitting across from him, who just shrugged her shoulders up confusingly at him, clueless to the reasoning of all the commotion. Aang moved his silverware to the side; relaxing his hands on top of the mahogany table as he slammed his head on top of them, trying to manifest an answer to this catastrophe.

* * *

After a desperate search, Azula finally found a desolate part of town, "Perfect" thought Azula as she looked around for a source of reflection, finding it in a small puddle of water by the edge of a vast amount of vegetation. Azula took of her long cloak and began to poke holes through random parts of its sleeve, body and hood. She then took off her clothes, leaving nothing on but her undergarments as she began to partially destroyed her trousers and blouse; rubbing it in dirt as she began to partially tear the seams. After she was done, she put her clothing and cloak back on and concentrated on the small reflection of herself in the small water puddle. She pulled the hood of her cloak down and took down her messy bun; her locks cascading down as they gently landed on her upper back. She then took out a small vial with what seemed to contain oil from her cloak pocket, twisting its top off as she began to drip its contents onto her locks. As the oil continued to run down her scalp and hair and into her neck and shoulders, she ran towards the vegetation by the edge of the abandoned section of town and grabbed a handful of soil; bringing it back with her to the small puddle of water as she sat down and crossed her legs, making sure she had a good look at what she was trying to achieve. She took the handful of dirt and began to scrub it all into her hair; messing and teasing with her locks as she meshed the concoction onto her scalp. After about a minute of blending, she took the small remnants of the oil/dirt combination and passed it over her face, resembling war paint as she passed it over her eye lids and lips. She teased her crooked bangs a little more, combing it with her fingers in an upward motion before she finally ended the whole process; taking a step back to look in marvel at her creation, "Yes, yes; this is perfect. This'll fool even the most astute guardsman." said Azula to herself as she let out a maniacal cackle that emanated from within the abandoned homes and fields; the wind whistling through the atmosphere as night began to fall and fireworks of all colors and designs began to shoot into the air, signaling the beginning of the Fire Nation Event.

* * *

Toph was the first to come out of the many rooms Zuko lent to his friends to use for the night; wearing the simple ensemble she bought with Katara and Suki several months ago with a golden head band tucked in between her slick-back hairline and ponytail bump, along with the usual sole-less Fire Nation shoes she happened to 'personally' tailor herself. She waited in the hallway patiently as she relaxed her back onto the wall with her arms and legs crossed by Suki and Sokka's room; until finally, Suki and Sokka themselves came through the doors. Suki revealed the dress she also bought with the girls those many months ago, a beautiful, long, sleeveless green silk dress that hugged and accentuated every curve in her body with her usual low cut hairstyle; and Sokka, wearing his daring, signature Water Tribe warrior ensemble. Suki held her dress up so that she wouldn't trip over her flowing garment as she and Sokka walked towards the earth bender.

"You look nice." said Suki nervously.

Toph then pointed her thumb up, "Yeah; you guys 'look' nice too." said Toph as she gave the engaged couple a cheerful smile.

Suki and Sokka couldn't help but chuckle at Toph's insinuation, "Well take that as a compliment." said Sokka, "Is my sister out yet?" asked Sokka as his eyes darted around to find her.

Toph nodded her head, "Nope, not yet; but Twinkletoes and his girlfriend are." mentioned Toph as she pointed behind Suki and Sokka.

Sokka and Suki followed the direction of Toph's index finger and turned around to see Aang and Onji; standing on the other side of the hallway as they looked directly at the gang.

Aang was a bit nervous and gulped at the sight of Sokka; unsure whether or not he was still upset at him, but to his surprise, it was Sokka who gestured the two to come and joined them. Aang and Onji looked at each other; a bit apprehensive about meeting them, but unwilling to be rude to a welcoming gesture. Aang and Onji walked towards Toph, Suki and Sokka, who were still waiting for Katara to join them.

Suki, Sokka, and Toph analyzed the power couple. Aang had on a very similar outfit to the one he wore back several years ago when he and the gang tried to penetrate the Fire Nation defenses during the war; black, baggy pants, his monk robed hanging from his right shoulder, and Fire Nation boots. The gang's attention then turned to the Fire Nation woman next to him; she wore a very short, bright red dress with long, pointy sleeves, a common style in the Fire Nation, low cut neck and pointy, light red shoes and her usual bob hairstyle.

As the gang continued to stand there, looking around as they rubbed their arms randomly, Sokka decided he would be the first to break the awkward silence, "You look good my man." said Sokka as he pointed his fingers coolly at the young Avatar.

Aang bashfully chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Thanks; you look good too." complimented Aang as he gestured to Sokka's outfit.

Sokka then slyly ran his hand over his slick back ponytail, "Yeah, but come on; I always look this good." mentioned Sokka conceitedly as he crossed his arms.

Suki shot an annoyed look at her fiancé, then focused on the main issue at hand, "Oh man, we better get out of here and meet Zuko in the Event hall or else we'll be late. Where's Katara?" asked Suki as she looked around for any sign of the Southern Water Tribe belle.

Sokka shrugged his shoulders, "She's a girl; girls ALWAYS take long getting ready." said Sokka in an as-a-matter-of-fact attitude.

Suki then shot another annoyed glare at Sokka; Sokka quickly taking notice as he waved his hands around defensively to his unhappy fiancé, "Or maybe-she's just not ready; her hair is pretty long so it must take a long time comb, heheh." chuckled Sokka nervously as he attempted to do damage control.

Toph quickly interceded into the conversation, "Well, it obviously doesn't take that long, because she's right behind us." said Toph as she pointed her thumb behind herself, Sokka and Suki.

Sokka, Suki and Toph moves out of the way as they turned around to meet the water bender, and were floored by her immense beauty. The dress was simply stunning on her, hugging every delicate curve in her body as it gently flowed down just above the knee while it's deep purple hue complimented her skin tone perfectly; along with a neckline that traveled down past her chest, just barely covered with an elegantly thin lace. She was also wearing the traditional Fire Nation bracelets and arm ring she wore when she and the gang disguised themselves amongst the Fire Nation people during the war, along with a simple, purple hair band that she placed in between he bangs and intricately styled long hair. Her makeup was simple, yet elegant, accentuating her deep, blue eyes and sweet smile.

Sokka's jaw dropped to his chest while Suki held her hands together eagerly, a cheesy smile plastered on her face as she gave Katara a nod of approval; Toph holding her thumb up as she gave Katara a devilish grin of her own. Katara lightly blushed at the positive criticism from her friends, relieved that she looks decent. Aang, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He tried to pretend he didn't notice, but he just couldn't contain his eyes as they traveled up and down her dazzling figure; to him, all of her was just…irresistible.

Onji took notice of Aang's discrete watch on Katara, and immediately became incredibly frustrated. Aang realized his lover's discomfort and hastily snapped out of his ogle; grabbing her shoulder lovingly as he gave her a sweet smile of comfort. Onji smiled back at her lover as she grabbed his waist, pulling him near her so to let everyone know that he was hers and ONLY hers. She then shot a devilish glare at Katara, Katara remaining oblivious to it as she and her friends walked amongst themselves; "Ew, could she be any more of a whore?" thought Onji to herself as she put her other arm around Aang's waist, discretely squinting her eyes at the young water bender.

"Seriously Katara, can't you just put a shawl on or something!" pleaded Sokka desperately as he arched his back, arms dangling as if they were boneless.

Katara humphed as she crossed her arms, "No way! I'm a grown woman, which means I can wear whatever I want!" argued Katara as she frustratingly balled her fists to her sides.

"Sokka, get over it." said an annoyed Suki, "Besides, she looks wonderful; would you want to cover something as beautiful as this from the world?" finished Suki as she kindly gestured to Katara's ensemble.

Sokka turned his head to his fiancé, an agitated expression on his face, "YES!" yelled Sokka as he abnormally bent his fingers in anger by the sides of his head.

Suki then shot him a menacing look, feeling threatened by Sokka's outburst as she elbowed him in the gut, causing him to slightly bend his body in pain as he painfully grasped his stomach, "I…hate it….when you do that." said Sokka as he pointed his index finger to the air, while Suki emanated an accomplished smile as she cleverly glared at Sokka's wincing pain.

Out of nowhere, Aang involved himself into the conversation, "Um…shouldn't we get going?" insisted Aang.

That was when Katara finally took a good look at Aang. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his chest, traveling all around it as she skimmed through the exposed half of his toned body; continuing to skim all the way down to his lower torso and finally ending at tip of his boots, "Wow, Aang…looks pretty good." thought Katara to herself as she took a deep breath, trying to control herself from gawking at Aang any longer, "Yeah, we better go." said Katara covertly.

Aang smiled compliantly at the young water bender with his eyes, "Alright then; let's go." said Aang.

And the gang took off, walking down the halls together in unison as they made their way to the entrance of the hall where the Event was taking place.

"There better be a lot of food in this Event, or I'll complain." said Sokka pompously as he and the gang continued to walk through the corridors.

Suki gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Oh yeah, who are you going to complain to?" asked Suki as she raised her eyebrow, eager to hear Sokka's answer.

"Zuko of course." answered Sokka as he and Suki exchanged competitive glares at one another.

"Alright ladies; we're here." said Toph as she pointed to the giant doors, fancifully designed with patters of flames made of gold, red and black. Toph took a couple of steps towards the doors and bended them open, revealing the enormous soiree already in motion.

The gang stood in awe at the breathtaking scene. The hall was enormous, drapes of colors so deep they rivaled the sunset itself surrounded and covered every shred of wall within the hall with a touch of gold glistening from each and every one; torches made of gold elaborately located in every corner as it's flames danced swiftly at every person who passed by it. Their eyes then landed on the most obvious part of the hall: The dance floor. The gang awed at the giant, black dance floor; its tiles glistened as if it were just coated with wax while young men and women danced senselessly (and sensuously) on it. The gang proceeded to enter the Event, their eyes skimming through their surroundings as they continued to walk inside. "The lights are pretty dim in here" pointed out Suki, while everyone with the exception of Toph nodded agreeably without taking their eyes off their surroundings. Aang noticed the small, black tables that surrounded the dance floor; also taking notice of the people that filled them. One table in particular caught his attention as he witnessed the people surrounding it inhaling from thin tubes that were connected to what he thought seemed to be a giant vase-like object. He then realized that every table had one of those strange vase-type objects with people sucking from every one of them, "What the heck is going on here?" asked Aang suspiciously as he observed the attendants exhaling from the vase-type object; giggling illogically after they exhaled what looked like smoke. Katara continued to skim around, noticing the many people inside; young people around their age, dancing, laughing, eating and drinking merrily at the sounds of the drums and ritualistic song. "Iroh told me there would be young people, but I didn't think this much." said Katara quietly to herself as she continued to analyze the many people dancing passionately with one another as if they were all physically connected somehow; men and women all overlapped on one another as they grabbed each other's limbs sensuously, moving in harmony with the beat of the drums. The gang then stopped when they reached the edge of the dance floor, spotting the Fire Lord and Fire Lady on the other side; both sitting on a relatively large, round, table on the hall's highest balcony.

Zuko immediately spotted the group, and gestured them to come up through the back stairs and meet them in their private balcony. Aang waved, signaling he got his message as he turned to face his friends, "Okay guys, we'll go up those stairs and we'll meet Zuko up in his balcony." shouted Aang over the semi loud tribal sounds that bounced off the walls as the live band continued their melodic song, pointing to the pathway located to the right of the hall. The gang nodded as they followed Aang's lead; going up a small flight of stairs as they passed some stupefied people who happened to be giggling and chuckling uncontrollably, while the others they passed were fervently lip locked with one another, holding each other eagerly as if ready to be intimate right on the stairs.

After reaching the top of the stairs, they finally reached the Fire Lord's balcony, opening the door to reveal Zuko and Mai, sitting alone in a rather large, round, marble black table, "What took you guys so long?" asked Zuko from his seat, a bit agitated by his friend's tardiness, but glad they were there nonetheless.

Aang and the gang looked at the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's attire, noticing they were wearing their best Royal attire; while Aang attention immediately bolted to the same giant vase-type object he saw on all the other tables below on top of Zuko's, with 10 tubes coming out of its middle, "One for each of us." thought Aang to himself tensely as he turned his attention back to Zuko. The gang then proceeded to walk towards the giant table to meet their hosts; but before they could take their seats, they were interrupted by Zuko.

"No, not yet." said Zuko as he held his hand up in prohibition.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at one another, baffled as they questioned their friend's judgment. Zuko and Mai got up from their seats and approached the group, "We need to have a portrait first, a portrait of all of us together. For memories." said Zuko as he unexpectedly grinned at everyone, "Follow me." said Zuko as he gestured his friends to follow him behind the curtain of their balcony. The gang was apprehensive; nonetheless, they followed Zuko and his lover to the back of the curtain that divided his balcony and a hidden room. As they walked through the thick veil, they immediately noticed the strong smell of what seemed to be paint; of course, this was immediately answered, as the room was indeed revealed to be a painting room, along with professional painter sitting in the middle of the very end of the room. The painter looked to be in his 40's; round with slight grays covering his short, dark hair as he wore a painter's gown over his attire, smiling pleasingly at the group as he picked up a pointed brush with its tip already dipped in black paint, ready to place it on the canvas in front of him.

Zuko stepped forward, "I'm ready for you to paint us." said Zuko kindly as he bowed in respect to the painter.

The painter bowed in return; It is an honor to paint the Fire Lord himself along with his wife, the Avatar and his friends." said the painter kindly as he gestured the gang to take their places in front of him.

As everyone walked towards the painter, Aang looked around; seeming to notice that something, or someone, was missing. He looked at the gang, realizing that earth bending member of their group was nowhere to be found. He looked around desperately, "Where's Toph?" asked a concerned Aang as he continued to skim around.

The gang also took notice; looking around their surroundings to find that their earth bending friend was indeed missing, "I don't know; she was next to me when we were making our way up the stairs." said Katara as she too began to help Aang look for their missing friend. Then Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Onji followed along as they continued to look around the room for any sign of Toph.

Suki decided to join in the search as well, "That's strange." said Suki as she made her way to the back curtain and look for her there, but just as she was about to cross to the balcony, she was startled by the very person she and her friends have been searching desperately for, "Hey." said Toph as she waved at everyone in the room.

The whole gang stopped looking in their tracks, coming to the realization that their blind earth bending friend was finally found, "Where were you Toph? We were worried sick!" asked an annoyed Sokka as he flung his fists down to her sides.

Toph then puckered her face as she lovingly grasped her hands together "Aww you were worried sick about me Sokka? That's sweet." mentioned Toph sarcastically as she pout her lip, making Sokka growl in frustration as he grumbled his way back to Suki's side.

"Where were you Toph?" asked Aang.

Toph slightly blush, a bit afraid by how her friends are going to react to her date, but buckled her knees together and found the courage and strength to reveal to everyone, her date.

"Everyone, meet my date-" said Toph as she held her hand open for her date to come in.

Everyone waited eagerly for the young man, but to everyone's amazement, the person that walked through the curtain…was a woman.

"Mana." said Toph as she put her hand lovingly on her date's shoulder.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground as they fell back over sheer shock of seeing Toph's date, a beautiful young woman with fair skin, incredibly long hair that was half tied in a traditional Earth Kingdom style, petite frame and dark eyes; her dress was a typical green with long, dangling sleeves and kimono type tie around its waist. But the way the woman looked or how she was dress was the least of everyone's concerns. A woman? Toph has always been the butchy type of girl, but the gang never EVER expected her to go 'that way', especially Aang; as he immediately recognized the young woman to be Toph's maid whom he met many months ago when he was sent off to give her Zuko's message. He along with the entire gang was shocked by the sudden surprise, but it was also he who also stepped forward to meet the young woman. Mana was a bit hesitant to Aang's approach, not knowing what exactly the Avatar was up to.

Aang finally reached Mana and held out his hand to her, "It's nice to see you again." said Aang kindly as he gave her a comforting smile.

Mana hesitated to take his hand, but then saw everyone's expression turn positive as they all smiled caringly to the young woman. Mana let out a small smile, her timorousness melting away as she began to slightly relax within the group; she took Aang's hand, "It's good to see you too Avatar." said Mana humbly.

Aang chuckled, "Please, call me Aang." suggested Aang caringly as he released his grip on the young woman's hand, "So, we were getting ready to get our portrait painted, care to join us?" asked Aang as he gestured to the group, who already placed themselves on their positions with their backs turned to the painter, waiting for Toph and her date to join them.

Mana nodded agreeably, "I'd be honored, uh...Aang." said Mana as she lightly giggled at the thought of calling the Avatar by his name, grabbing Toph's arm as they both made their way towards the group, positioning themselves to the far left side of the gang as they all turned around to meet the painter.

And the order went accordingly: To the far right was Mana, Toph and Suki; Sokka, Katara and Aang occupied the middle, and Onji, Zuko and Mai took the spots to the far right. As the gang gently squeezed together for their portrait, Onji couldn't help but notice how incredibly close her lover was to Katara. She wasn't going to make it seem like it was he and Katara that were together in the portrait, so she stuck her chest a little closer to him so as to make it seem she's his date and not Katara. Aang didn't pay any mind to Onji's intentions, remaining oblivious to it as he kept his focus towards the painter. The whole gang crossed their arms over one another's back, with the exception of Zuko and Mai who were a little father off on their own little romantic world, and Suki, who placed her hand over Mana's shoulder.

After about half an hour, the painter was done with the sketch, "All done." said the painter as he revealed an incredibly life like portrait of the gang, sketched accordingly to what they were doing as he sketched them.

Zuko took the portrait from the painter and bowed in gratefulness, "Thank you very much." said Zuko as he rose to meet the painter face to face.

"No problem." said the painter as he got up from his stool to stretch his limbs, letting out a giant sigh as he relaxed his limbs, "Yeah, I just need to open up that door and continue doing portraits; going to be a fun night for me." chuckled the painter excitedly as he walked towards a door located on the far left hand corner of the room, opening it to reveal a giant line of young adults waiting to get their portraits done as he grinned happily at the sight.

Sokka raised his eyebrow, "Now that's someone who really enjoys his job." said Sokka in an irritatingly sarcastic voice; Suki tugging at his ear in response as she pulled him away from the paint room and back to the balcony while he yelped in pain, "OOWWW!" yelled Sokka as he and Suki disappeared from everyone's sight.

Zuko then showed the remaining gang the portrait; all awing in amazement at how intricate it looked. Onji was the first to point out her favorite part of the portrait, the part of her and Aang, "Oh honey, don't we just look great together?" asked Onji as she shot a menacing glare at Katara, grabbing his waist as he brought him closer to her. Katara's eyes immediately shot up to meet Onji's; immediately catching the innuendo as she looked deep into Onji's ember colors eyes; both women with their eyes locked as if they were battling for the object of their affections subconsciously. Katara then snapped out of it, noticing Onji's evil stare directed towards her; she rolled her eyes at Onji's silly and immature notions as she walked back into the balcony to meet Sokka and Suki.

Aang remained oblivious to the tension, as he was busy admiring the portrait in front of him. He noticed that of his friends looked great painted, but he knew the best looking person in the whole portrait was none other than Katara. His eyes skimmed her picture, losing himself in his thoughts as he continued to contemplate on how beautiful she looks tonight.

"Aang?" asked Onji as she slightly shook her lover by the arm.

Aang immediately snapped out of his daydream, "H-huh?" asked Aang as he turned to face his desperate lover.

"Don't we look good together?" asked Onji as she lovingly stared into Aang's eyes.

Aang smiled as he grabbed hold of Onji's shoulder, lightly shaking her as he slightly bent down to meet her face, "Yes, we look good together." said Aang as he pecked Onji on the lips.

Onji was very pleased with his gesture as she grabbed a tighter hold onto Aang's waist; resting her head on his chest as he continued to look into the portrait of Katara, gazing into its eyes as if it were the real thing, "yeah" whispered Aang.

Toph then pulled her date's waist close to her, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think the best looking people in the whole portrait was Mana and me." said Toph boastfully as she let out a huge grin, causing Mana to giggle as she lovingly placed her arm around Toph's neck; making their way out of the painter's room to meet Sokka, Suki and Katara on the other side of the curtain.

Soon after, Aang, Onji, Zuko and Mai made their way out of the painter's room and back into the balcony, where the rest of the gang was waiting to join them. Zuko sat down on the far end of the round table as he took one final look at the portrait before placing it down on a small table located by his seat. The rest of the gang looked on as Mai sat down next to her lover, following suit as they all took a seat on the empty chairs that surrounded the marble table. Their eyes were then fixated on the large jar-type instrument sitting right in the middle of the table, Fire Nation markings and symbols etched in black all over its blood red surface as pipes for each and every one of them stuck out of its middle. The gang looked at each other nervously as they began to wonder what exactly the instrument was for; Aang being the first to break the slight tension.

"Uh, Zuko; what's….this?" asked Aang as he timidly pointed at the enormous, strange looking instrument.

Zuko and Mai looked at each other cleverly as they chuckled slyly at Aang's question; "This Aang is called a Féng." answered Zuko kindly as he gently squeezed Mai's thigh, causing her to chuckle in response, "And its purpose is to give you what's inside." said Zuko cryptically, a grin still plastered on his face.

Aang raised his eyebrow suspiciously, while the whole gang looked on; waiting for Aang to continue speaking for them, "Ok, well, what's in it?" asked Aang curiously.

Zuko looked at the young Avatar, nodding his head as if annoyed with his question; reaching into his robe pocket as he searched for the answer to Aang's question. His fingers finally found what he was looking for, and he proceeded to pull out and show the entire gang what looked like a crumbled parchment-like plant with fuzz all over it; deep, yellow strands entangled around and through it.

The whole gang looked in amazement by what Zuko was holding, while Zuko smirked at all of them as he held the plant with his index and middle finger into the air, "This…is not your father's synthesized cactus juice." continued Zuko as his eyes traveled around the table; the gang still looking both nervously and excitedly at the plant Zuko was holding, "This little plant is called Dàmá; It's a plant that is almost rare to find in any nation due to its controversial history; but, if used responsibly, can give you the deepest and most meaningful enlightenment you've ever had." continued Zuko as his focus turned to Aang, who was listening attentively to his explanation, "With the exception of you Aang." said Zuko as he smirked at the young Avatar; Aang returning the gesture. "It can also help you relax, solve problems, even lighten your mood. Now you may be asking yourselves how exactly you will benefit from this little plant." continued Zuko as his focus turned to Katara, "That's simple, I will load this plant into this short tube back here." said Zuko as he tapped on the small tube he was referencing, "You don't need to worry about the process; all you have to do is inhale it's smoke while I light it up. Although this is a big Féng, we will all inhale at the same time which means we won't have to worry about inhaling air." continued Zuko as he turned his attention to Sokka, "All I'm asking you tonight is to relax and let your body accustom itself to its effects, and enjoy it; because believe me you will." finished Zuko enigmatically.

The gang looked at one another, feeling a bit strange about smoking some strange substance they've never heard of, but they didn't travel so far just to chicken out of what seems to be an intriguing experience, so they all nodded at Zuko, agreeing to embark on this unknown territory.

Zuko smiled at the whole gang, "Thank you for taking on the experience with Mai and me; now I'm going to ask you to take the tube in front of you and place it in your mouth." asked Zuko kindly as Mai placed her mouth on the tube in front of her; the gang followed suit as they pressed their mouths onto the soft, rubbery mouth piece that covered the actual ceramic tube.

Zuko then raised his middle and index finger, "Now I'm going to light it up; when I say go, I want you all to inhale all at once, not too hard though, or you'll hurt your lungs. Inhale slowly and try to keep the smoke in as much as possible, and then simply exhale." explained Zuko.

The gang simply looked at one another, while Toph held her thumb up in the air, giving Zuko the ok to proceed while Sokka and Suki looked at each other with the corner of their eyes. Onji's hands began to tremble while Aang shot a quick glance at his lover sitting next to him, placing his hand consolably on top of her jittery ones.

Without warning, Zuko pointed into the short tube where he put the small bud, flames emanating from his fingers as he lit the bud and closed it's top, "Now wait for it…" said Zuko as he himself waited for the right time to inhale, keeping his eyes on the red, transparent surface as he observed the smoke fill its half-empty center, "Almost there…" said Zuko as his eyes followed the smoke flow upwards, Aang catching a quick glimpse of Katara, her mouth tightly wrapped around the pipe's rubbery piece before the smoke finally reached its end; hitting the inner top surface of the Féng.

"Now!" exclaimed Zuko, and just as Zuko said those words, the whole gang slowly inhaled the smoke contained inside. They all felt the light burning sensation in their esophagus as the smoke traveled into their lungs, holding it inside as they were instructed to do so. They all looked at each other with full mouths, containing the smoke within them as they exchanged glances. Sokka was the first to exhale, lightly coughing out the smoke from his lungs as his tongue hung out tiredly. Onji was the next one to respond to the smoke, bending down as she lightly coughed the smoke out of her lungs, slightly heaving as if gasping for air. Suki followed suit, blowing the smoke out smoothly like a pro as she slightly grinned proudly. Toph blew out her smoke like a pro as well, making circles with her puffs as she exhaled the smoke from her lungs, followed by a skilled Mana, who happened to overlap her bottom lip with her top lip as she blew the smoke out of her mouth. Zuko and Mai blew their smoke out together, smiling lovingly into each other's eyes as they exhaled every bit of smoke from their lungs as they leaned towards each other in a desirable embrace. As Onji and Sokka continued to cough the smoke out of their lungs, Aang glanced at Katara, who happened to be glancing back at him; Aang held his fingers up, counting from 1 to 3 as he gestured Katara to blow out. As soon as he held his third finger up, He and Katara blew their smoke in unison, making a whirlwind of smoke that twisted within itself and hovered over the bong; disappearing into nothingness as it emanated a smell of smoke and flowers all throughout the balcony.

Without warning, something happened, or should I say, 'hit' the gang. There was all of a sudden a feeling of tranquility that blanketed them all. All of their worries, their fears, began to disappear; Aang's eyes became heavy lidded as his eye whites became slightly tinged in pink, Katara's own eyes following suit as they both began to smile at each other idiotically. The rest of the gang followed suit, feeling the similar feeling of pointless happiness that Aang and Katara were feeling.

"Wow….." said Aang as he observed his surroundings with a whole new sense of understanding.

Katara giggled stupidly at Aang's words, "I know right?" said Katara as she squint her heavy lidded eyes.

Aang laughed ridiculously, "Yea!" exclaimed Aang as he lightly placed his hand on top of the table.

Toph and Mana looked towards one another as they relaxed in their high, "Pfft, lightweights." said Toph as Mana nodded agreeably, laying on top of Toph's chest as Toph wrapped her arms around her petite maid.

Zuko and Mai seemed to be very humored by the sight of the two exes giggling with each other, while Suki tried to console her fiancé who was just beginning to succumb to the smoke's effects. Sokka raised his head to meat everyone, a cheesy grin plastered on his face as he looked at his surroundings; then looked at Aang and Katara, who happened to be looking at the same thing he was looking at. He let out a cackle as he slammed his hand on his leg, "You guys see it too right?" asked Sokka as he continued to cackle irrationally. Katara and Aang looked at each other, then looked at Sokka; their mouths slightly open as they gave Sokka a stupidly slow nod in agreement.

As the whole gang succumbed to their high, they couldn't help but feel incredibly relaxed, like all was right in the war; almost as if there was never anything wrong with it to begin with.

As the gang enjoyed their high, Mai leaned in closer to Zuko's ear, whispering seductively as she placed her hand on his chest, "Zuko, I want us to...expand the family." whispered Mai as she looked longingly into her lover's eyes, desperately waiting for his response.

Zuko's eyes widened in excitement as he turned to face his lover below him, shock by what he just heard come out of Mai's mouth; this is exactly what he's wanted to hear from her for such a long time, and it's finally happening; but unfortunately, she had to ask in a densely social setting. Zuko looked at his lover seductively, "Mai; there nothing that I want more…but-" Zuko hesitated as he saw Mai's face change from desire to revulsion in less than a second. As Mai began to back away, eyes beginning to swell in tears, Zuko quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her face close to his, "Let's get out of here." whispered Zuko as he raised his eyebrow alluringly. Mai's expression of deep disappointment soon melted away from her; a look of eagerness replacing it as she wiped the tears from her swollen eyes, her eyes darting from Zuko's eyes to his moist, soft lips in desperation, "Let's do this." said Mai as she lightly grabbed Zuko's thigh. Zuko smiled fervently to Mai's seductive gesture, and proceeded to get up from his seat with his lady in hand.

Everyone looked dumbly as the Royal couple stood from their seats, "Where are you guys going?" asked a slowly cognitive Suki.

Mai and Zuko looked at each other, then looked at the high ridden group in front of them, "Don't look for us." said Zuko as he grabbed Mai's waist, making his hand down her bottom. Mai slightly jumped at the gesture, hungry for more as she pulled Zuko away from the gang; the hot couple then made their way down the balcony stairs, running through the dance hall as they passed through the hall doors, disappearing from sight as the doors behind them closed.

Everyone looked down at Zuko and Mai's disappearing act, perplexed about the whole situation, "How-How did they dooo that?" asked Aang as he held onto the balcony railings.

Sokka nodded continuously as he answered Aang's question, "Ieeee…..don't know….." answered Sokka stupidly as he relaxed back on his chair, relaxing in the midst of the peak of his high.

As Aang continued to look down, he heard a groan emanating from next to him; he raised his eyebrow as he curiously turned his head to see Onji, still in the same fetal position she was in on her chair when she forcefully exhaled the smoke earlier. Aang's eyes widened in worry as he saw his lover in discomfort, lending his arms on her as he rubbed her back, "Onji, Onji are you alright?" asked a very concerned Aang.

Onji barely had any energy within her as she tightly held her stomach, nodding in disagreement as she looked up at Aang, "I feel like I'm going to vomit." said Onji.

Mana immediately stepped in, "Don't worry guys, she's ok; this sometimes happens to people that smoke Dama. She probably took in a bit hit is all." said Mana as she gently rubbed the miserable Fire Nation woman's shoulder. Katara simply looked on as everyone tried to comfort; truly hoping she was alright. She rose from her seat and approached her ex lover's new girlfriend, bending down so that she was face to face with her, "Hey, I can accompany you to the ladies' room if you want." asked Katara kindly as she smiled comfortingly to the young woman. Aang's focus turned to the young water bender, almost in disbelief by what he just heard; smiling caringly at Katara as she selflessly lent her hand out to his new girlfriend.

Onji, on the other hand, wasn't so amused; she raised her head with a menacing glare to her eye as she clenched her stomach in pain, "I…don't….need….your or anyone else's help!" exclaimed a very serious Onji as she got up from her seat, pushing her way past the gang as she proceeded to walk downstairs and find a restroom, trying to fight the gagging reflexes that were hitting her like waves as she placed her hand over her mouth. Aang looked on in horror as Onji just walked away from him, genuinely worried about her as he watched her struggle to go down the stairs; he got up and walked towards her, lending his hand in assistance, only to be met with resistance, as she pushed his hand away angrily, shooting a deadly glare at him as she continued to go down the stairs and disappear from sight.

Toph raised her eyebrow in frustration as she let out a sarcastic chuckle, "Heh wow, some catch you got there Twinkletoes." said Toph as she pointed her thumb to the direction Onji took off to.

Aang looked down to his shoes, the high prohibiting him from even caring about Onji's irrational outburst at his friends, and himself. He turned around to face his friends, who were looking at him curiously to see what he'll do next, only to their surprise, see him walk right back to his seat, indifferent about the situation as he places his mouth on the tube in front of him, gesturing his friends to take another hit with him and forget about the whole thing. All he wanted was to have a good time with his friends; because after tonight who knows when will be the next time he'll see them again, and he wasn't about to let Onji get in the way of his good time with her usual immature temper tantrums. They all sat in their spots as Aang tried to imitate what Zuko did before; taking the top off the small tube that contained the bud as he shot fire from his middle and index finger, lighting the plant as he tightly closed the tube to keep the smoke from coming out. He held his finger up, gesturing everyone to hold on and wait until the smoke hit the top of the Féng; when it finally did, he gestured with his finger to his friends to inhale the smoke within. Aang, along with everyone else, took another hit. The only thing the smoke did was sustain their already incredibly high, and they began to giggle and chuckle at one another happily and senselessly as the sweet smoke emanated from the balcony and into the main hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outer gate of the Fire Nation Palace, Azula stood and waited for the right opportunity to stop the shindig that was occurring inside its walls; completely in character as she faked a limp leg as if helpless towards a small group of teenagers who happened to be loitering by the main gate.

"This is my chance" said Azula as she devilishly eyes the group of teens, eying one particular member of the group as she insinuated him to be the leader. She limped towards the group of teens awkwardly as she maniacally smiled within the shadow of her hooded cloak.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of laughter and nonsense, the gang finally calmed down from the peak of their high, leaving their bodies exhausted, especially Sokka; who happened to fall fast asleep on the table as drool leaked out of his mouth. Suki ran her fingers gently through her fiance's hair as he slightly curled his arms comfortingly under his head so as so have a more comfortable nap. Toph and Mana took off to the dance floor and enjoy every inch of their high dancing the night away; which left only Aang and Katara, alone and without their intended dates.

Katara looked up at Aang, "Onji hasn't come back yet." pointed out Katara as she looked down to the main hall, hoping to find any sign of the irritable Fire Nation woman, but to no avail.

Aang crossed his arms as he looked into the table, "Pftt, yeah; she usually disappears when she's angry with me. Since she hasn't come back yet I'm assuming she's sulking in the house." mentioned Aang as he lightly chuckled at the thought; his high highly influencing every word that came out of his mouth.

Katara nodded her head, "Why is she so angry?" asked Katara quietly.

Aang looked up at Katara and stared deep into her eyes, knowing very well that he couldn't answer that question to her, "Don't know." said Aang as he shrugged his shoulders up.

Katara nodded her head slowly as she slammed her hands onto her thighs, "Well, I'm not going to stand around here; I'm going to join them on the dance floor." said Katara as she pointed to Toph and Mana dancing together on the smooth surfaced floor. She then got up from her seat and adjusted her dress, walking down the stairs as she finally made her way to the middle of the dance floor.

Suki and Aang looked at each other as they tried to contemplate Katara's strange behavior, especially considering the fact that Lee couldn't attend the Event alongside her; you'd think she'd be somewhat lonely or upset, but on the contrary, she was having the time of her life. As soon as Katara made it to the dance floor, the live entertainment made an announcement, "Alright everybody now listen up; I want you to grab your partner and even if you don't have a partner I want you to get on this dance floor because we're going to do a passionate drum number, so don't you miss this one and remember that fire is an element of passion as well as life." said the main drummer coolly and swiftly as he took a seat back behind his drum, signaling to his fellow band members to start off on his mark. Aang looked over the balcony to see Katara, standing alone on the dance floor; watching on intriguingly as the southern Water Tribe beauty waited eagerly awaited for the band to begin.

Just then, the main drummer made a loud shout as he slammed his hands onto his drums; the other members of the band following suit as sounds of bongos and congas echoed through the hall, melodious horns and chant songs being sung as the multitude of people on the dance floor began to move in harmony to the tune being played by the live band.

Aang's eyes were fixed on Katara, who began to sway her hips from side to side, moving her body like a snake as she danced in unison to the beat of the drums. He continued to watch on as she danced alone, but with confidence; thrusting her hips almost sensually as the tempo of the music began to pick up. Aang looked on dreamily as he continued to witness Katara's body twist around in a seductive manner, "I didn't know she danced like this." thought Aang to himself as he continued to watch Katara wind her waste round and round as she held the back of her hair up to her head, in awe and mesmerized by her alluring hip jerks. He felt as if he was losing all sense of reality as he continued to watch her rotate her hips to the air, guiltily wishing he were that empty space behind her; and then it hit him, "It's only dancing, what harm could it do?" thought Aang to himself as he tried to rationalize his desires; swiftly getting up from his seat as he placed his feet on the top of the balcony railings. Suki's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw Aang soar from the balcony railings; she ran towards the young Avatar, somehow hoping that she would catch him while airborne, but to no avail. Aang landed gracefully onto the side of the dance floor; his concentration still fixed on Katara and only Katara as he proceeded to walk slowly towards the ebony beauty, and still watching her move her body in such a way that it felt as if it were mystically calling to his own with her winds and thrusts.

* * *

Zuko and Mai were making out ferociously as Zuko untied her bindings; Mai untying her hair as it elegantly cascaded down her back while Zuko grabbed her waist, pulling him close to her so as to feel her naked frame on his own bare chest. Zuko then picked up his lover by her legs, gently placing her on top of their enormously elegant king sized bed; highly decorated with a black tent top and oak pillars holding it in its place as pink drapes descended gracefully from the tip of the tent top. Zuko took a step back as he desperately skimmed his eyes over her exposed body, both nervous and excited about this new journey that he and Mai are about to embark on as he began to undo the tie to his pants. He then climbed onto the bed, Mai hastily pulling down her lover's trousers and undergarments, exposing the long, rock hard member in between Zuko's thighs that throbbed to be within her depths. They then continued to lock lips as Zuko balanced himself with one hand and explored his lover's bare breasts with his free hand; Mai releasing an eager moan as he continued to caress and tease her nipple with his thumb.

* * *

Aang continued to walk towards the captivating woman he's had his eyes on since she began dancing; almost as if he were in some sort of spell while Katara unsuspectingly continued to move to the beat of the tribal drums. Aang proceeded to come closer and closer, almost able to feel the softness of her skin and tenderness of her waist until finally, he made it to the focus of his hidden desires; simply standing there as he hypnotically continued to watch Katara sway her body. Not wanting to disturb her moment, he slowly approached her, gently placing his hands on her waist so as not to startle her. Just as Katara was truly getting into her dance, a grab to her waist startled her. She stopped moving as she turned around to face the stranger who has his hands on her, only to find out that it wasn't no stranger, but Aang; smiling handsomely to the young water bender.

Katara was baffled by Aang's actions, "What's he doing?" asked a perplexed Katara to herself as she skimmed her eyes from his hands on her waist, to his incredibly entrancing, deep gray eyes.

Aang didn't take his eyes off of hers, as he bent down to her ear and whispered, "Keep going." to Katara.

Katara shivered as she felt Aang's breath gently flow down past her neck and to her shoulder; she knew that this had the potential of leading to a position that she didn't want to be in, but she couldn't resist the offer. After all, they were friends, what harm can dancing possibly do amongst two old friends? So she nodded agreeably as she and Aang locked eyes and slowly began to move her hips; Aang followed suit as he pressed closer to her swinging frame, beginning to move with Katara's flow as the speed of the drums continued on steadily. The dance started innocently enough, as Aang kept a soft grip on Katara's waist; but as he continued to watch Katara wind just several inches away from him, something in him snapped, causing all rationality to fly out of his consciousness as he succumbed to her alluring spell. Slowly, he began to tighten his grip on the young water bender's waist, bringing himself closer to her sways as he continued to desperately watch her body thrust back and forth with vigor. Katara noticed Aang's change of pace, and willingly succumbed to his gesture; pressing her bottom in between his thighs as she began to heavily wind her hips. Aang's eyes became heavy lidded with passion as he pressed his thighs closer to Katara's bottom; her eyes becoming heavy with pleasure at every brush he gave her as they moved their bodies in unison to the musical beats that continued to be played vigorously by the live entertainment. Suki's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as she began to bite her nails while she turned her attention to a sleeping Sokka, hoping and mentally praying that her fiancé wouldn't wake up from his nap in time to catch the sight of his sister dancing rather closely with her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"So, you got the money?" asked the curled lip leader of the group of teenagers greedily as he disgustingly looked at the cloaked stranger from top to bottom.

Azula nodded, unwilling to expose her face as she took from her pocket a small, torn bag filled with gold pieces.

The scrawny teenager snatched the bag away from her, suspiciously looking at what seemed to be an average hobo woman while his focus then turned to the small bag that was given to him. He opened it up as his eyes became luminous by the gold pieces' shiny exterior.

Azula smirked cleverly under her hood as she continued to witness her plan unfold.

* * *

Mai and Zuko unlocked lips as they lightly gasped for air, Mai staring lovingly into Zuko's lustful, ember eyes, _"Zuko, take me..." _begged the Fire Lady quietly as the strummed her finger on his lower lip. Zuko nodded desperately as he grabbed hold of the shaft of his member, finding the entrance to her most intimate area; hungrily aligning its tip with the soft skin that stuck out of her entry as he began to slowly penetrate through her moist walls. Mai couldn't resist as she gazed deep into her lover's eyes while her own became heavily lidded in the sheer ecstasy of being one with him; arching her neck as she let out an overwhelming moan while her arms curled onto Zuko's neck and back.

* * *

Aang felt himself spiraling out of control; loosing himself in what seemed to be a dream, but knew was a reality. He knew that they were surrounded by Fire Nation strangers in the middle of a huge dance platform, but all he saw was Katara, slithering her bottom up and down his inner thighs as she continuously gained the upper hand on Aang's rational thought. As they continued to dance sensually in harmony, moving their bodies together in a wave form, Aang began to smooth his right hand down her arm, causing an overwhelming sensation to emanate from between Katara's thighs. He was desperate to bring her closer to him, to get just one feel of her body on his, as he gently lifted her hand into the air; descending his hand sensuously over her arm as he made his way back onto her waist. Katara closed her eyes dreamily as she began to reminisce of the first time she and Aang ever danced; it was in a cave with the old gang and a classroom of children around their age, surrounding them as they awed at the amazing display of moves and style she and Aang presented to the young children. But she knew that this dance was very different; a far cry from the innocent show she and Aang put on those many years ago, no, this was very different. The ambiance of the entire hall was also different; whereas before the dancing was purely innocent and childish, to now; where everyone on the dance floor seemed too entranced by their own passions. Men, women, even same sex partners such as Mana and Toph were in as deep into their desires as much as she was as they danced and moved with such commanding sexuality that it almost seemed natural; almost like breathing. She too felt the sexual tension emanating from within her as Aang continued to harmoniously brush himself on her curvaceous thighs; Katara guiltily harboring in her heart the hope that this moment would never stop. Sweat began to lightly drip down from the two friends as their dancing became more and more energetic and powerful, leaving Katara almost weakened by the incredible sensations that were coursing within her at every brush Aang gave her; while Aang lustfully looked on at the ebony beauty's weakness, longingly watching her as she continued her serpent-like form while her hips continued to move in unison with his own. He proceeded to move his right hand a little further down to her inner thigh, lightly squeezing her as he brought her close to the point that she was practically leaning on him. The signals his sudden gesture sent through Katara were so intense that she felt that all of the sensations that were going through her body would somehow overflow and spew out of her, while Aang was simply enjoying the feel of Katara's marvelous body on his own; almost unconscious by the sensations that were traveling from his veins to his lower extremities as he took in her seductive scent. Just then, Katara felt it; a large bulge pressing in between her bottom. She let out a light moan as Aang rubbed himself on her backside, completely enthralled in his hunger for her as they continued to dance harmoniously with the crowd.

* * *

Zuko continued to lock lips with his lover as he positioned himself comfortably over her, thrusting deeply and quickly within her as he felt his peak about to be reached. She moaned continuously with every push Zuko made; loving her continuously as sweat began to drip down his neck and chin, falling on Mai's milky skin as her breasts bounced in harmony with his continuous love.

* * *

The young teenager and his gang snuck right past the gates, gold coins in hand, and into the main Palace hall, opening their mouths wide as they took in a deep breath, ready to make the boldest announcement of their juvenile lives.

* * *

Zuko continued to thrust deeply and forcefully into his lover as Mai moaned in immaculate pleasure, gripping the sheets below her as her focus remained deep in her lover's eyes. Sweat continued to drip down Zuko's chest and forehead as he began to feel the culmination of their moment approach, "Mai" whispered Zuko dreamily as he felt himself on the verge of climaxing inside the woman who occupied his heart and soul. Finally, without hesitation, he let out a loud grunt as he succumbed to the intense feeling in between his legs; semen shooting inside his Fire Lady as he pressed his member as deep as he could go within her.

* * *

The drums, guitar, and folkloric song began to slow down, suddenly coming into an abrupt end as an eruption of applause derived from the entire hall; congratulating the live band for its amazing performance. The two friends stopped in their spots; their bodies still entwined as if they were somehow fused together. Katara relaxed her arm down to her side as she tried to recover from what to her seemed like a lucid dream, while Aang struggled to mentally control his stimulated member. Katara then backed away from the young Avatar, turning to face him for the first time since they began dancing together as she stared dreamily into his deep gray eyes; Aang returning the gesture, almost as if they were trying to tell each other something important with their mutual gaze. But all of a sudden, their moment was cut short when an enormous scream echoed from within the Fire Palace corridors.

"AZULA'S HEEEEERRREEEEE! AZULA'S BEEN SPOTTED!" yelled the group of teenage boys harmoniously as they began to run rampant and wild into the hall.

Everyone in the hall looked at each other fearfully and confusingly; still in the dark over the whole Azula-escape fiasco. But even then, no one wanted to take any chances, and mass panic set in.

The whole gang looked on in horror as the massive amount of young people ran amuck the hall; knocking silverware, féngs, tables and ornaments over as they desperately tried to squeeze through the hall doors and escape with their lives. Aang looked on in alarm as he began to see people jump and walk over the people who were stuck between the hall entrance; deciding to take action and immediately resolve this. He shot Katara a determined look, "Katara, go get the rest of the gang and get out of here." said Aang demandingly as he looked at the young water bender with worried eyes. Katara's eyes gleamed at the young Avatar, feeling troubled by the thought of Azula walking amongst them freely without anyone knowing exactly where she is; she nodded compliantly as she ran up the stairs and into the balcony, Mana and Toph following right behind her as the three finally made their way up to Suki and a still-napping Sokka.

Suki got up from her seat swiftly with an angry expression on her face, crossing her arms to the young water bender as she nodded disappointingly at her. Katara looked on at Suki's discouragement, knowing very well why Suki was feeling this way about her. She bowed her face down so as so not face her, "Suki, I-"

Katara's explanation was immediately cut off by Suki, "Don't worry about it, what's going on?" asked a concerned Suki.

Katara brought her face up to the former Kioshi warrior, "Azula; she's been spotted. We need to leave now." declared Katara with a fearful look in her eyes.

Toph then interceded, "But what about our things? They're still in our guest rooms." mentioned Toph as she placed her hands in her pockets.

Katara balled her fists in fury at the blind earth bender's earthly concerns, "Toph, it's your choice; your life or your things." said Katara cryptically as she shot a menacing glare at Toph.

Toph was taken aback by Katara's blunt remark as she lightly cowered back, "I choose life." said Toph boastfully as she pointed to herself with her thumb.

Suki then walked towards her fiancé who was still fast asleep on top of the marble table, shaking him voraciously, "Sokka? Sokka!" yelled Suki as she tried to get a reaction from the young Southern Water Tribe Warrior.

Sokka stirred as he opened his eyes wide, immediately placing himself in defense mode as he gave everyone a paranoid stare, "Are we under attack?" yelled Sokka as he took out his blade conveniently located on the back of his waist band.

Suki walked towards the suspicious Sokka until she was completely face to face with him, "We will be if we don't get out of here." said Suki as she pulled Sokka down the stairs while Katara, Toph and Mana followed suit. They made their way down the stairs to spot Aang, positioning himself in an attacking stance as he fancifully moved his arms and pushed towards the cluttered door; his powerful air bending abilities to prominent that it sent every person that was stuck in between the hall doors flying off into the entrance to the Fire Nation Palace. Aang then relaxed his stance as he looked back at the now empty and destroyed hall, with the exception of the gang behind him, waiting for their next instruction.

Aang became furious with their hesitation to leave as he balled his right fist and pointed to the open hall doors to the side, "What the heck are you guys waiting for? GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Aang in a loud yet strangely caring voice as he continued to gesture his friends to leave the Palace.

The entire gang was somewhat frightened by Aang's demanding gesture, but knew that he only had their best interest at heart, and proceeded to leave the hall and head towards the Palace entrance. Katara took one last look at the young Avatar, making eye contact with her ex-lover before she along with the rest of the gang disappeared into the fleeting crowd of people and guards trying desperately to restore order.

Aang looked on as his friends blended in with the crowd, "Alright Azula; I'm ready for you." said Aang quietly to himself as he took off to Zuko's main sleeping quarters. When he got there, he knocked dramatically at the intricate doors, but when he didn't get an answer; thoughts began to run through his head, "Oh man, what if he's in trouble? I can't just stand here and do nothing!" thought Aang to himself as he came to the conclusion to force the doors open himself.

And he did just that, catching the sight of a startled Zuko and Mai; laying intimately within one another's embrace underneath their satin sheets with an expression of exhaustion on their faces.

Zuko looked on angrily at the young Avatar, "Aang, what the heck are you doing?" asked Zuko commandingly as he pointed to the door, "Get out of here!" yelled Zuko angrily as a vein emanated from the side of his forehead.

Aang was incredibly embarrassed by having walked in Zuko and Mai's intimate moment; his face blushing as he stood in their most intimate presence, but he knew that this was an issue that couldn't wait, "Your sister's been spotted." said Aang.

Mai got up from her relaxed state as she held the sheets over her exposed chest, "What? Here?" asked Mai.

Aang nodded agreeably with a stern look in his eyes, but just as Zuko and Mai were about to make their way out to get dressed; a guard came into the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's sleeping quarters, holding what seemed to be a scrawny looking teenager with a curve on his bottom lip, "False alarm your highness; apparently this kid was paid to give everyone in your party a scare." said the guardsman as he chuckled at the thought, shaking the teen as if trying to force all of the answers out of him.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and relief, while Zuko slammed his hand onto his knee, "Tell me, who paid you to do this?" demanded Zuko angrily.

The teen shuddered at the sound of Zuko's loud voice, "I-I-I don't kn-kn-know, some bum in the street." answered the teenager as he cowered his face from the many eyes that lay on top of him.

Aang looked on suspiciously at the young man as he analyzed his fearful demeanor, wondering discretely if the whole situation truly was a false alarm.

* * *

Katara, Toph, Mana, Suki and Sokka were all huddled together in the harbor, as each of them made their way to the ship that led them back to their own homes. Suki and Sokka boarded the rather small, blue ship with a Water Tribe symbol on its side, while Toph and Mana made their way to the rather large Earth Kingdom ship with an Earth Kingdom flag hovering proudly over the captain's quarters. And finally, Katara made her way back into the ship whose destination would take her back to the small Tea Shop she calls home. Katara waved goodbye to her friends and family as her ship was the first to set sail into the muggy night, thoughts of what occurred in the Fire Nation Event running rampantly through her head like a runaway train. She let out a small sigh as she walked down the main deck to find a comfortable place to rest, "It was no big deal; just a friendly dance." said a desperate Katara, quietly trying to convince herself that the dance between her and Aang was strictly platonic and nothing more.

But, unbeknownst to her, another stranger occupied the deck as well, a hobo-woman with a ragged cloak, her body stretched onto the ground in a fetal position as her eyes darted to the water bender.

"Gotcha" thought Azula to herself as she grinned malevolently and excitedly; her eyes following Katara as she watched her pick a spot on the other side of the main deck to rest, looking on as she made herself comfortably and laid herself to rest for the night.

* * *

**Stay Tuned…**

**And here are the links to your surprise:**

http :/ img30. imageshack. us/img30/3323/65188786. jpg

http :/ img225. imageshack. us/img225/5567/15part2. jpg

***Please bring the spaces together after you copy and paste the link on the browser or else it won't take you to my gift for you all. I've always been known to be a sloppy shader, but I like sloppy sometimes, and I hope you do too :]***


	15. Surprised to see me?

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Maroon 5- Secret/ Mausam and Escape- Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack **

***Mausam and Escape is a song that I highly recommend you listen to so that you get a better feel of the desperation and distress that I'm trying to deliver around the last half of the chapter.***

**(Once again, I can't wait to read your reactions to this chapter; another one I really enjoyed writing :])**

After a quick but exhausting voyage, Katara's ship finally made its trip back to the waters near the small tea shop she calls home. The morning sun shone brightly on the young water bender's face as she squint her face in reaction to its luminosity; she struggled to get herself up from the cool, wooden floor of the main deck she rested on throughout the entire voyage, raising herself as she wiped the tire from her eyes with her balled fists. Katara then stood up from her seated position and raised her arms to the air as the cool, evening air ruffled gently over her dress; stretching her limbs as she let out an exhausted yawn. After a brief struggle with her fatigue, she proceeded to walk onto the Forecastle deck of the ship; her mind still reeling over Azula's spotting from the previous night. Katara grabbed onto the railing as the setting sun bathed her eyes and dark locks with its deep orange and pink hue; contemplating every moment that took place at the Event as she let out an overwhelmed sigh, _"What a night."_ thought Katara to herself as she leaned onto the railing, resting her arms as she overlapped them in support. As the ship began to dock next to the harbor, her thoughts began to wander; _"Lee, I hope you're safe."_ thought Katara as the mellow sea breeze found its way to Katara's loose strands of hair. Katara looked on as the strands of hair from her crown danced along harmoniously with the wind, curving them with its rhythm as they flowed and hovered in front of her face. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed from within the young water bender's psyche…

"_Keep going…"_

Katara's mind then shifted to the night before; traveling onto the Palace Hall and into the middle of the enormous, black tiled dance floor, watching herself dance in the arms of the person she least expected to be body by body with. She commenced to daydream of Aang sensually grabbing her waist and thigh as they moved together with the flow of the drums, grinding on each other, holding each other. The sheer thought of Aang's body coming in contact with her owns was enough to cause Katara to quiver as small surges descended to the middle of her thighs. Just then, Katara felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt for harboring such feelings; she squint her eyes and bowed her head as she tried to fight off this strange but alluring sensation, _"What the heck is wrong with me?"_ thought Katara as she shot her eyes open, coming to the realization that the ship had just docked next to the harbor while her intrusive thoughts ran amuck within her head. She looked on as the passengers of the ship began to disembark, one by one leaving the ship as they stepped onto the platform and walked onto the dock. Families, women, men, children, young and elderly, all walked out of the ship, except for one person, a cloaked beggar who seemed to have his or her focus planted on the young water bender. Katara's focus turned to the destitute individual on the other side of the main deck, her eyes quint so as to get a better look at the strange looking person but trying to do so discretely. She analyzed the soul who wore a long, dark, grungy hooded cloak; leaning comfortably by the edge of the ship railings with his or her arms and legs crossed, almost as if he or she were waiting for something, or someone. _"Hmm…looks like a drifter of sorts."_ thought Katara suspiciously as she turned to walk towards the passenger platform, using her peripherals to further investigate the cloaked stranger. But just as Katara was about to get a better look at the elusive stranger's face, she was abruptly interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." said the voice.

Katara turned around and turned her focus to the two men who stood behind her. One of the men she could immediately tell was the Ship Captain; the other seemed to be his First Mate. She immediately noticed the worry emanating from the Captain's eyes as he further discussed the details of this 'storm' with his First Mate.

His First Mate gave a distrustful look to the Captain, "How do you know?" asked his First Mate.

The Captain gave his First Mate a very serious look as he turned to face the great city of Ba Sing Se, his hands grasped behind his back as he took a giant whiff of the air, "I can smell it, like a dampness deriving from the atmosphere, and not just any storm; oh no, this is going to be a big one." said the Captain ominously.

The Captain focus soon changed as he immediately noticed the beautiful, young water bender; curiously eavesdropping into their idle conversation. He raised his eyebrow and snubbed Katara as he turned his long, withered face to meet his First Mate once again. "You take care of yourself, and don't go out this evening unless it's absolutely necessary." said the ship Captain as he placed his hand on his First Mate's shoulder, giving him a reassuringly stern expression as he let go of his grasp.

The First Mate blinked several times nervously as he took in the enigmatic warning, slightly backing away from the captain as he bowed his head in respect.

Katara looked on as the Captain's First Mate proceeded to walk onto the passenger platform and disembark from the ship. She nervously turned to the Ship Captain, their eyes locked on as if they were reading each other's thoughts through telepathy. The Captain merely looked at Katara and walked away from his position with his hands entwined behind his back, but just as he was about to disappear from sight, he turned his head back to the ebony beauty. All Katara could see was his gray, worn eyes as he once again locked sight with her own; nodding his head compliantly as he turned his focus towards his Captain's Quarters once again and continued to walk away until he was completely out of sight.

Katara couldn't help but feel a bit rattled by the Captain's cryptic urgency to his closest crew member, and decided to take his advice quietly. She smoothly shook her head as she proceeded to disembark herself from the ship, when she noticed something rather strange; the cloaked stranger that was leaning on the railings of the other side of the ship several moments ago was suddenly gone. Katara brought her head back slightly and raised her eyebrow as she looked around for any sign of the mysterious individual, but with no luck; he or she was gone for good. Katara then shrugged her shoulders and brushed off the slightly bizarre disappearance; deciding not to pay any mind to the stranger's previous eerie watch on her as she continued to walk out of the passenger ship and into the main harbor. As she made her way past the harbor and into the main market area of Ba Sing Se, she resisted the urge to think of the many negative occurrences that have occurred over the past 24 hours. She was so focused and intent of ridding herself of these thoughts that she didn't see the random vendor who happened to be sitting on his small stool outside of his shop directly on her path; an old, frail looking man with fancy, traditional city clothing, rings studded with small pieces of red, pink and orange jewels on every finger, a braid that reached the middle of his back and what seemed to be a valuable jug made from what seemed to be gold, carved craftily from the tip of the jug to it's very base placed on a pedestal on his right side. He sat comfortably as he merrily watched customers as they came in and out of his store with bags full of pottery and other goods that he provided; but without warning, Katara walked directly towards the old store owner, losing her footing as she became unbalanced. She tried to catch her grip by latching onto the store owner's arm; yanking him from his comfortable position on his stool as they both continued to collapse, but instead of Katara collapsing directly onto the ground, her body jerked towards the direction of the pedestal that displayed the owner's elegant jug. The owner watched on in horror as the clumsy woman knocked the pedestal that held his most prized possession, flinging it across the ground as the piece it carried on its surface descended onto the ground, shattering to pieces on impact. The store owner felt a wave of revulsion as he witnessed his exquisite jug become nothing more than mere fragments, scattered all throughout the front of his shop.

Suddenly, the busy shop's commerce came to a sudden halt.

Katara pushed herself from the ground weakly, groaning slightly as she rubbed the cheek that impacted the pavement below her. She opened her eyes slightly to witness the commotion that was surrounding her she continued to recover herself from the fall, "_Ugh…what just happened?"_ asked Katara aloud weakly as she turned to face what seemed to be the owner of the shop, gazing at her along with the shop employees and customers with a shocked expression on their faces.

Katara gave everyone a questionable expression of her own as she worryingly looked at the many people that surrounded her, "Uh, what's going on?" asked Katara innocently as she got up from the pavement and brushed the small bits of dirt that were caught on her dress.

"_YOU…._YOU DESTROYED MY JUG!" roared a voice emanating from behind Katara.

Katara slightly flinched, her face squint in response to the angry voice. She turned around nervously to meet the person behind the furious voice, and when she did so, she gulped in her throat and let out a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh, how ya doin'?" asked Katara bashfully as she let out a cheesy grin, her fingers making a wave motion as she ducked her head innocently before the enraged shop owner.

The store owner was incredibly livid, his face flushed in anger as he pointed to the remains of what used to be an important part of his shop, "You destroyed my jug! Do you have ANY idea what it took to get this jug! It's irreplaceable!" fumed the irritated shop owner.

Katara's focus then turned to exactly what the store owner was referring to; her eyes skimming through the ground as she cringed at the sight of chunks and pieces of broken pottery spread on the pavement that divided her and the shop owner. Katara bowed her head in shame at the sight, bowing her knee to the shop owner in front of her, "Forgive me sir; I meant no harm. I wasn't looking where I was going and it cost you your jug. Is there anything that I can do to make it up to you?" asked Katara selflessly as she looked up to the shop owner, awaiting his reply.

The shop owner looked on complacently at the young woman's vulnerability before him as he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger; his eyes wandering to the upper right-hand corner of his view as he seriously considered the water bender's offer. As he contemplated the different options he had to choose from, an idea sprung from within his head, "I got it!" yelled the owner aloud as he pointed his finger to the air.

Katara waited eagerly for his response as she got up from her respectable bow, brushing the dirt that became caught on her knees.

The owner gave her a sly look as he grinned selfishly at the young water bender, "_YOU_…Are going to work for me for the day." declared the shop owner pompously as he placed his hands on his back.

Katara's eyes widened at the demand; she just got back from the Fire Nation and now she has to work on her day of rest? _"You've got to be kidding me."_ thought Katara to herself. She looked on disappointedly at the old man's haughty appearance, feeling somehow that this guy was getting a kick out of making her miserable whole situation, even if it did cost him his 'prized' jar.

The old shop owner let out a sly cackle, "You start immediately. My employees will provide you with the…eh…" the owner looked on disgustedly at Katara's attire, glaring at her up and down in repulse as he continued his declare, "…work clothing…when you're done with that, you can start with cleaning up the mess that you made in the front of _MY_ store!" finished the shop owner smugly as he stepped over the remains of his pottery, lightly brushing Katara on the shoulder as he made his way inside his shop with his hands behind his back. Every spectator to the whole debacle watched on as the shop owner disappeared from sight, their focus then turning to the young water bender, who looked around and observed everyone else's meddlesomeness. Business then proceeded as usual and the crowd that developed from the whole spectacle disappeared from sight, while Katara still stood in the very same spot that landed her in this mess.

"HURRY UP OUT THERE GIRLY! BUSINESS DOESN'T STOP BECAUSE OF BROKEN POTTERY!" yelled the shop owner to the discouraged Water Tribe woman, snapping her from her trance as she slightly jumped at the sound of his commanding voice.

She knew she had no choice; she knew this whole situation was her fault, so she decided to buckle down and try to do her best to make up for her mistake; even if it wasn't her wish to do so.

As Katara made her way drolly to meet the owner, the same cloaked individual that locked eyes with Katara back in the earth Kingdom ship stood in the alleyway across from the shop; eagerly watching her closely as a sharp cackle echoed from its darkness.

* * *

Aang sat on the edge of his bed, wearing nothing but his pants and shoes while his bare elbows rested on his knees; a blank stare in his eyes as his mind continued to reel over the many occurrences from the previous night. He and Onji haven't spoken since their feud back in the Fire Nation Event, but Aang was eager to let the tension rest, and was hoping to take the next step of his relationship with her without any animosity between them. He wanted to settle the score once and for all with her; let her know that he was just as serious about her as she was with him, even if it was going against his gut feeling to wait just a little longer. He was well aware that he and Onji have waited to consummate their relationship a lot longer than most couples do, but he also knew that it was with good purpose, and was glad that although it was a difficult pill for Onji to swallow, she still stood by his side patiently up until this very moment.

Just then, the handle to his door began to turn, the clasp of the door handle clicked as the door itself swung wide open, revealing an irked Onji behind it. Aang looked up at the ticked Fire Nation beauty; his heart began to race as he nervously watched her make her way down the stairs and stop next to his restroom, folding her arms as she gave Aang a menacing glare. Aang looked her up and down, gulping in his throat as he struggled to find the right words to say. He then stood up from the bed to meet Onji, who didn't seem pleased to be in the same presence as he; humphing as she turned her head away from the young Avatar.

"What do you want?" asked Onji.

Aang took a step back, gesturing with his hand for her to take a seat on his bed with an innocent smile.

Onji simply turned her eyes to see Aang's gesture, only to turn away once again and scoff, "Pfft, for what? It's not like we're going to actually use it." said Onji scornfully.

Aang simply closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, "Onji, please." pleaded Aang as he walked towards the Fire Nation beauty.

Onji once again turned her eyes towards Aang as she watched him come closer, slightly letting her guard down as she turned her head towards him, "Aang?" asked Onji as she slightly released the grip on her arms.

Aang finally approached Onji; a ball of nerves, he decided to speak, "O-Onji?" asked Aang as his hands began to tremble.

Onji then let her guard down, "Yes?" asked a puzzled Onji as she lightly blushed at the sight of Aang's toned, bare chest.

Aang didn't know what to say or how to say it, but as soon as Onji said yes, Aang leaned towards the young Fire Nation woman; gently kissing her on the lips as he placed his left on hand on her cheek.

Onji felt incredibly confused by the whole situation. She assumed that he was still upset over her having stormed off from the party the previous night the way she did; so his actions were perplexing to her, but she enjoyed the taste of his lips nonetheless and decided to let her guard down to see where this whole moment was leading to.

Aang then parted from her mouth, grabbing her by the waist as he pulled her closer to him; fully knowing that it was now or never, "Onji; I want to make you mine, now…" said Aang nervously as he gave her a reassuring smile.

Onji's perplexed expression soon turned into that of joy as her eyes gleamed in excitement, "Aang, really?" asked Onji as a smile began to emanated from her lips; placing her arms around Aang's neck as she brought her body closer to the young Avatar's.

Aang looked into Onji's eyes, somehow searching and subconsciously hoping for some kind of hesitation, but found none; on the contrary, all he found was eagerness and anticipation. He slightly bowed his head and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, meeting her face to face once again as he lightly nodded in agreement.

Onji remained oblivious to the Aang's inner turmoil and let out a shriek of excitement, for the moment she's been so anxiously anticipating has finally come. She clapped her hands continuously like a teeny bopper as she slightly backed away from the young Avatar, "Ok, ok, I'm going to freshen up, and I'll be back in a bit." said Onji as she shook her balled fists in front of her face, letting out another small shriek as if trying to get all of the excitement out of her system.

Aang smiled weakly as he released his grip from the young Fire Nation woman's waist, watching her make her run up the stairs and hum a melodious tune under her breath. As soon as she was completely out of sight, Aang walked up the stairs, closing the door in front of him as he momentarily froze and let out a soft sigh. As he made his way back down the stair, his eyes stayed glued onto the bed, his mind perturbed by the whole situation, _"Am I really sure about this?" _asked Aang to himself as he got closer and closer onto the bed, his nerves overtaking his judgment, _"No, no I have to do this; I have a duty to fulfill. The whole world is counting on me to bring forth a child to preserve the Air Bending race, my race, AND the Avatar cycle; I can't just chicken out of something of this caliber."_ thought Aang to himself with a determined expression on his face, which soon relaxed as he took a seat on his bed and closed his eyes, _"Besides, it was bound to happen anyway. Why not begin our physical relationship with some purpose?"_ said Aang to himself as he slightly opened his eyes again, his focus on the wooden floor below his feet. Just then, the last person he wanted to occupy his mind at the moment crept her way into his current thoughts. Aang continued to stare blankly at the ground as his thoughts took him back to the previous night; remembering the ebony beauty he once called his girlfriend and the sexually inviting ensemble she wore that night. As the thoughts of Katara continued to come forth like the floodgates in his mind were opened, he began to put an effort to stop these recurring thoughts of Katara as he placed his index fingers on his temples._ "Aang, snap out of it. You don't need this right now." _thought Aang to himself, but he just couldn't help but become enthralled in the remembrance of her alluring body, swaying and slithering like a cobra, and the intoxicating smell of her hair as he grinded his thighs on her bottom; pushing himself on her hourglass figure as they danced together as one in the middle of the dance floor. Everything seemed to disappear that night, all of his inhibitions, his quarrels, his fears and hesitations, everything negative dissolved from his psyche; all that remained that night was Katara, and he didn't know why, or better yet, he didn't want to know or ever find out. All he knows is that as soon as he came down from his high, everything went back to normal; his uncertainties and trepidations all returned to him as soon as the Dàmá wore off, leaving him more confused and indecisive in his decision to make love to Onji on this night than he was previously. He traced his fingers over his head; following the trail of his arrow all the way down to the back of his neck as he rested his hands on its position, entwining his fingers over one another as he continued to wage war within his own mind._ "Why is this happening to me? It's just sex" _thought Aang to himself as that very intimate word sat uncomfortably on his tongue, but immediately shook it off as he struggled to rationalize his fears, _"I'm not being sent to kill somebody; on the contrary, I'm giving my love to someone I really care about. What's there to be afraid of?" _thought Aang to himself as he continuously darted his eyes towards the door and back onto the floor, anxiously awaiting Onji's return so they can carry out the fulfillment of their love.

Aang then relaxed his hands on his lap, taking in a deep breath, _"Everything's going to be alright; It's going to be great, just like Zuko said. Just take it easy..."_ said Aang quietly to himself as he attempted to console himself. He suddenly felt himself relax at the thought of Zuko's sound advice; his apprehension beginning to unwind and lose its grip on his nerves as continued to feel at ease once more at the thought of having sex with Onji.

Aang closed his eyes as he continued to talk himself out of his restlessness; feeling tranquility overtaking the tension that was nestled within his heart. But just as he was truly beginning to feel determined and eager to carry out this 'mission' and peace in his decision began to settle in, a powerful shockwave spewed from within his chest and traveled to every limb in his body; causing a blinding flash of light to overtake Aang's sight as his body jerked to the incredibly spontaneous energy that surged through him.

As Aang struggled to adjust his eyes, he found himself standing in a place that didn't seem familiar to him; his vision still blurry and unable to make out where exactly he was, but as he rubbed his eyes a little more, he found himself standing in the middle of what seemed to be a small, misty plaza, void of any sign of life. "Where did…my room go?"said Aang aloud as he further analyzed his surroundings; He didn't immediately identify exactly where he was until he noticed that the plaza was located within what seemed an enormous city. His eyes continued to look around until; he spotted in the horizon, the giant walls that surrounded the enormous city. Aang's eyes slightly widened as he placed his hand on his forehead, "No…there's no way I just got here this quickly, I was in Onji's house, in my room; what's going on here!" yelled Aang desperately as he came to the comprehension that he was no longer in the Fire Nation, but in the great city of Ba Sign Se.

Aang's immediately heard a noise coming from behind him; forcing him to pose in a fighting stance as he turned to see his assailant.

Only it was no assailant, but the person that's been subconsciously haunting his thoughts as of late.

"Katara?" said Aang quietly as he raised his eyebrow in confusion, relieving himself from his combat pose. He analyzed the young water bender before him, looking away from him as she seemed to be struggling just to stand; seemingly drenched in water as she stared blankly into oblivion.

Aang watched on worryingly as Katara refused to acknowledge his presence, "Katara, what's going on?" asked Aang as he attempted to approach her, but to no avail; for an invisible barrier immediately blocked him from getting closer to her. Aang looked on suspiciously as he began to pound at the transparent layer that prohibited him from closing in on Katara, pounding harder and harder with the right side of his body as his endeavor went unnoticed.

Nonetheless, Aang continued to pound at the barrier, trying to get Katara's attention with his attempts, "Katara!" yelled Aang as he continued to pound the barrier with his fists when all of a sudden, his focus turned to what Katara was truly looking into; a dark figure emerging from within the midst.

Aang looked on suspiciously as the figure continued to get closer and closer to viewing distance, beginning to recognize the cloaked figure that was revealing itself from the midst.

Just then, Aang's eyes widened in sheer horror as he immediately recognized the dark, hooded figure, for he recognized all too well the face that figure harbored.

"_Azula." _thought Aang to himself as his expression twisted into that of anger. He looked on lividly at the Former Fire Nation Princess; wondering why she was dressed like some sort of beggar instead of wearing her usual Fire Nation attire, but the reason as to why Azula looked the way she did was the least of his concern, no, he wanted her back in the desolate prison cell where she belonged. Aang balled his fists as he let his anger take full charge of his rational thought and charged at the apparition full force, but he barely managed to run two feet in front of him until the invisible barrier stopped him from approaching her as well.

Aang pressed his hands on the transparent layer that divided him from both Katara and Azula, feeling defeated as he stood his ground helplessly; watching the disastrous scene unfold right in front of his eyes as the atmosphere and mist that cloaked the city began to darken into a deep and depressing gray.

Azula let out a menacing cackle as every word that came out of her mouth echoed through seemingly endless space, abnormally bending her fingers in fury as her pupils dilated and a dark shadow cast over the left side of her body; "…._no-ow….bo-ow befo-ore me….fo-or ete-ernity-y-y!"_ screamed Azula as she put her index and middle fingers together, positioning herself for a strike as she began to make elegant circular movements with her hands; lightning beginning to emanate from her fingertips as its luminous branches trailed behind its power source.

Aang looked on in terror as he continued to witness Azula prepare her deadly attack on Katara, and became more desperate in his endeavor to capture Katara's attention and warn her of Azula's motive; further trying to exhort himself to the seemingly oblivious water bender. "KATARA, SNAP OUT OF IT! GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled the young Avatar as he continued to pound the invisible layer in front of him like a mad man, but his efforts remained futile as Katara continued to stand her ground; almost as if she were anticipating Azula's attack.

As Azula was about ready to launch her attack on the young water bender, Aang began to truly panic; anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach as he hysterically attempted to break the concealed barrier; his eyes squint as he continued to try and break down the barrier.

Just then, as if the scene unfolded itself in slow motion, Aang's face turned slowly towards the Fire Nation fugitive; watching on hopelessly as lightning bolts exuded from her fingertips and to Katara's direction. Aang's eyes and mouth widened as his pupils grew small at the sight of the lightning traveling towards Katara; shock overcoming the young Avatar as tears began to flow from his terror stricken eyes from the forlorn sight.

"KATARA!..." screamed Aang perilously to the young water bender as he clawed at the transparent barrier in front of him; but just as the lightning was about to come in contact with the young water bender, he felt a tug coming from the midst of his abdomen. All of a sudden, Aang was dragged effortlessly from the tragic scene by an unseen force. Aang tried to grab on to whatever he could find and hold on, naively clinging to the hope that he can still save her, but to no avail as his entire being was all of a sudden zipped through a luminous tunnel, closing his eyes shut as he was submerged into complete and total darkness.

Just then, Aang raised his upper torso frightfully from his bed as he tightly grasped his bed sheets; his eyes still filled with dread at what he just witnessed as he panted heavily, a cold sweat trailing from his temple and neck as anxiety settled in his body. Aang looked at his surroundings confusingly, "This….*pant, pant* is not right, *pant* I was just…*pant* in Ba Sing Se..." said a perplexed Aang, for just as quickly as Aang found himself in the Great City, he found himself back in the very room he was in before this bizarre occurrence began.

And that's when it hit Aang; "This was no dream…." said Aang distressfully as he struggled to gather his composure, the thought of his cryptic vision sending chills down his spine as his hands trembled uncontrollably. He felt as though his heart was about to come out of his chest, beating profusely as he bent his back and held on to his knees; his eyes looking up to the door as the thought of Onji and her reaction to what he was about to do crept into his thoughts. Sweat continuing to trail down his face as his mind literally replicating the screams that will come out of her mouth when she finds out about this. But, he put all of those negative thoughts aside as he determinedly look up at the stairs, straightening himself up as an angry expression emanated from the young Avatar's eyes, "Onji, this is going to have to wait..." said Aang to himself as he darted up the stairs and made his way out the door, completely disregarding the fact that he was still half naked as he made a mad dash towards the entrance to the house; running out the house quickly as he ran towards the tide of the beach.

Aang stopped for a moment and looked up at the descending, gray storm clouds that were beginning to accumulate from the direction to Ba Sing Se; the strong gust of wind carrying small pieced of debris as it collided with the young Avatar's chest and violently tugged on his pants and waist tie. He noticed that thankfully there was no one to be seen within distance of the upcoming storm; but he suddenly heard Appa's groan from the distance as he huddled himself inside the rocky shelter Aang personally made for the giant sky bison next to Onji's home. Aang looked back to his lifelong companion, somehow reading the worry within his big, brown eyes; Aang understood his concern, but had to disregard his animal friend's warning, "Appa, this is a matter of life and death; I have to go. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" yelled the young Avatar as he waved at the sky Bison; hoping that Appa heard his voice in between the constant blowing and hissing of the wind.

Aang then turned his focus towards the direction of Ba Sing Se; noticing that the sky becomes darker towards that direction. "These are _definitely _not good conditions to be traveling in, but I don't have time to debate over whether I should or shouldn't go; I have to go…" said Aang cryptically as he ran towards the water, making an elegant pulling motion upwards as the body of water below him followed suit; lifting its surface beneath his feet as the body of water below him became a giant wave. The low tide behind him exposed the vast amount of sea weed and a variety of species of crustaceans, muscles and fish on the wave-carved, wet sand surface, but only for a moment; for with the swiftness of a Fire Nation messenger hawk, Aang extended his arms in front of him, holding his hands up straight as he waved his arms apart. The body of water beneath his feet rumbled at his command as it slightly lifted itself higher and rapidly propelled itself towards Ba Sing Se; Aang's body in a lunging stance as he surfed the rapid wave while his arms extended continuously in a smooth, come hither motion, desperately bending the surrounding body of water around him as he continued to make his way towards the ominous storm clouds that were towards the direction to the Great City.

* * *

Katara continued to sweep up the remnants of the shop owner's most 'prized' jug she knocked over an hour ago, grunting to herself as her apron continued to get in the way of her duty, _"Ugh, this guy still has me cleaning up these small bits and pieces of clay? I mean come on, I can barely see these pieces anymore." _thought Katara frustratingly to herself as she continued to scavenge the ground for any sign of clay, but thankfully found none; she let out a sigh of relief as she lightly smiled at a job she considered well done. She then sifted her hands together as she attempted to remove the bits of dirt from her hands and placed them on her knees as she proceeded to rise from her crouching stance, but just as Katara was about to get up from the ground, a loud, commanding voice stopped her dead in her tracks; causing her to pause as she cringed uncomfortably at the sound of the shop owner's scratchy voice.

"Katara! I dem_aaand_ that you go to the local meat market at once and fetch me a nice piece of imported possum chicken now would you darling?" declared the shop owner relaxingly as one of his chump employees rubbed on the sole of his 'aching' left foot.

Katara's face lightly blushed in frustration as her patience for the pompous shop owner grew thin, but nonetheless, she succumbed to his wishes, and nodded her head compliantly as she entered the shop. Katara took a quick glance of the small, dim shop, admiring its simple beauty and fine art displays; even if its owner was a real jerk, she couldn't help but admire his fine taste for exquisite handmade craftsmanship. Her focus then returned to the cranky shop owner, glaring at him tiredly as she held up her hand, waiting for him to give her the proper payment for his meal.

The arrogant shop owner raised his brow proudly as he took out one silver piece from his long, dark green robe, "Here you go." said the owner as he placed the silver piece on her delicate looking palm.

Katara closed her grasp on the silver coin, angrily glaring at the store owner as she hesitantly bowed her head as an act of respect; "Thank you." said Katara as the sheer taste of those very words sat grossly on her tongue; making her way towards the entrance of the shop without giving him the satisfaction of a passing glance. The shop owner was displeased with Katara's attitude, and just to show her how displeased he truly was, just as Katara stepped foot onto the entrance to the shop, the shop owner yelled aloud for everyone to hear, "OH, AND DON'T HESITATE TO BRING EXACT CHANGE NOW YA HEAR? DADDY NEEDS TO GET HIMSELF A NEW PAIR OF SHOES!" yelled the shop owner demandingly as he lightly chuckled, proud of himself for his boastful actions.

Katara's blood began to boil as the shop owner's words began to swim within her psyche. But just as Katara was about to succumb to her infuriation, she felt a drop of water fall from the sky, then another, and another. She was so focused on her anger towards the shop owner that she failed to notice the ominous looking clouds that covered the entire land, as far as her eyes could see. Just then, Katara remembered the words the Ship Captain said earlier in the day…

"_You take care of yourself, and don't go out unless it's absolutely necessary."_

Those words echoed through Katara's mind as she witnessed the clouds getting darker and darker, plunging the entire city into darkness as they blocked the sun; leaving the Great city completely desolate of its rays of warmth. The wind then began to pick up as pieces of debris began to fly all over the plaza, "Aw man, do I really have to go out in this weather?" asked Katara to herself as the darkening clouds began to move quickly over vast amount of visible land beyond the great wall, but as she took a quick glance of the shop and its owner who still happened to be having his feet rubbed by his employee, she rolled her eyes as she turned her direction to the darkened alleyway in front of her. "Pfft, I'd much rather be in the middle of this storm than with the likes of that creep." thought Katara to herself as she tightly huddled her arms together; sheltering herself from the increasing wind as her locks violently blew towards her left side.

As Katara continued to make her way to the meat shop, she couldn't help but feel as if she were being followed; She stopped for a moment, then swiftly turned her back; positioning herself in a combat stance as she skimmed the area for any sign of an intruder, but found none. She lightly chuckled to herself as she relaxed her stance, "Ahh, I must be paranoid." said Katara to herself as she lightly nodded her head disappointingly to herself and continued on to her destination. But little did she know, lurking in the shadow of the alleyway behind her was indeed someone who was following her, the cloaked stranger that has been following her since they both disembarked from the Earth Kingdom ship; watching her every move, analyzing her and studying her movements while she waited for the perfect time to strike.

After a brief walk, Katara finally made it to the meat shop, but to her dismay, was closed. Katara approached the door to read a sign that was left by its owner on it window. The sign read, "Closed for the day due to weather. Sorry." Katara sighed disappointingly as she came to the realization that she traveled through this potentially dangerous weather for nothing. She grunted frustratingly as she walked away from the shop and tried to see if any others were open. To her amazement, every shop in the area was closed, all of them on account of weather. Although the young water bender was disappointed that all the shops were closed for the rest of the evening, she was anticipating seeing the look of that nasty shop owner's face when she comes back empty handed; knowing there's nothing he could say to her because the whole situation is completely out of her hands. She chuckled to herself as her mood slightly lightened; her frustration escaping her as she made way for happiness to settle once again into her heart, but just as she was about to make her way back to the shop, a shot of blue fire emanated from her left side, causing her to flinch from the heat as she desperately dove away from it; stretching her right leg open as she held herself onto the ground. Katara looked around as she began to pant, frantically searching for the person responsible for such a feeble attack, until she spotted the figure deep in the shadows of the dark alleyway in front of her. Katara looked on to see the cloaked individual coming towards her, immediately recognizing the stranger as the same person she saw earlier on the Earth Kingdom ship before she disembarked; glaring at her before she turned her attention to the ship captain, and disappearing from sight as she approached the passenger platform earlier in the day. Katara got up as she squat her legs, holding her left hand in front of her face while the other stood guard below her waist, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!" yelled Katara hysterically as the hooded figure slithered towards her, causing Katara to tremble as she slightly backed away from the eerie sight.

Rain began to pour down heavily from the heavens as the wind died down, soaking the young water bender in her position while the mysterious, cloaked stranger remained dry and hidden within his or her cloak. Suddenly, a calm and collected voice came from within the figure's hood, _"You mean… you don't remember me? Surely you remember my signature flames…"_ said the figure coolly as she tightly bent her fingers in anger and willed blue fire to seep from the palm of her hands, shooting into the air as smoke emanated from its burning surface.

Katara looked on in horror at the terrible display of raw fire power, suddenly coming to the realization that the epitome of her fears was standing before her in the flesh; causing her pupils to shrink frightfully as her whole body began to tremble, _"No…please it can't be…"_ thought an incredibly terrified Katara as her eyebrows curled in their middle frightfully and her mouth gaped open in astonishment and shock.

* * *

Aang found himself in the midst of an incredible storm as he continued to surf the enormous tides graciously; bending the water below him as quickly as he could while knowing that time was indeed his enemy at the moment and that he had to somehow get to Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible. Aang twisted his hands graciously as he forcefully pushed the violent wind in front of him, waving his hands harmoniously as he created a wind barrier in front of him. He then noticed that at the rate he was going, there was no way that he was going to make it to Katara in time. Aang's concentration momentarily shifted to the vision he had back in Onji's house; imagining the potentially tragic end that would be Katara's if he somehow got to Ba Sing See too late, the thought of finding Katara sending nauseating sensations up and down his chest and stomach, "I have to make it, I just have to!" exclaimed Aang desperately as he squint his eyes in anger; transforming along with his tattoos into the familiar glow that identified him to be the Avatar. Aang was completely submerged within his Avatar state as lightning cascaded down from above; thunder soon following suit as its terrifying roar echoed throughout the vicious ocean. Aang allowed his raw power to completely take over his body as he mentally controlled the energy that was beginning to seep out from within him. Wielding the raw energy emanating from the core of his being, he used it to bend the water with such vigor that he caused the ocean to split in half as he sped through its tall walls; breaking the sound barrier as his speed continued to escalate into astronomical proportions. His eyes and tattoos continued to glow as he hastily reached Earth Kingdom territory; swinging his fists from the bottom of his knee upward towards the air, making the land underneath the ocean catapult him above sea level and onto the rocky surface of the Earth Kingdom. As his feet landed onto the ground, he sunk himself so deep into the earth that it nearly left a permanent crater on the very spot he landed on. He then stomped his right foot in front of him and paced his hands over his head as if her were pushing the air above him; the earth below his feet reacting to his gesture as it rose high into air. Aang then positioned himself into a running stance as his glowing eyes stared blankly towards his destination; then, with the speed that would rival that of a bullet, he took off, the rock below his feet rising with every running motion he made while the earth that surrounded him split in contact with the pure energy that was overflowing from his body. Aang mentally knew that although he was incredibly quick, he still wouldn't get to Katara in time; so as he vigorously ran over the earth, he released powerful jets of fire from his hands, using it as a means of propulsion. As Aang' continued to reach unfathomable acceleration, he noticed that time itself seemed to halt around him; catching quick glimpses of the seemingly frozen drops of rain that were hovering all throughout the land and over his head. Aang's focus then turned to the enormous structure up ahead; immediately recognizing its grand appearance as he proceeded to race against the clock, _"Hang on Katara, I'm coming…."_ thought Aang to himself eagerly as he finally caught glimpse of the tall walls on the horizon that belongs to the impenetrable city, the city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Katara stood there, in complete shock at being in the presence of the world's most wanted fugitive. She felt nausea surge from within the pit of her stomach as she anxiously awaited the troubled former Fire Nation Princess's next move. "What is it that you want from me, Azula?" asked Katara as her voice broke in the middle of her question.

Azula then stepped from out of the shadows and into viewing distance of Katara, "You mean, you don't know? I mean, you were there when I 'fell from grace', so to speak." said Azula as her glossy eyes pierced into Katara's own deep blue eyes; her face with the exception of her eyes still shielded by the hood of her muddy cloak. Azula placed her finger on her chin as she folded her arm over her chest, but without warning, she ran towards the young water bender; before Katara could react to the sudden attack, Azula grabbed her hand, sending a minuscule shock of lightning throughout her body as she convulsed at the sudden impact.

Katara then collapsed onto the ground, severely weakened by the surprise attack, "Wh-why, why are you d-doing this?" asked Katara weakly as she laid on the ground helplessly at the mercy of the disturbed war fugitive.

Azula couldn't help but laugh at Katara's misery, kicking her in her lower abdomen as Katara whimpered in pain; grasping her abdomen tightly as she was forced into a fetal position, her face twisting violently in pain as she looked into Azula's eyes.

Azula walked around her, "This, LOOK AT ALL OF THIS YOU BITCH!" screamed Azula maniacally as she bent down towards the water bender, gesturing her hands towards their surroundings as she spun around idiotically, "ALL of this….was supposed to be my father's….and mine…" said Azula as she stared blankly at the vast city, slightly tilting her head strangely as her bottom lip dripped down in awe of her focus' impenetrable glory. She then turned to face Katara, bending down as she slowly leaned towards Katara's ear, whispering into the young water bender's ear, "All of this…._was supposed to be Fire Nation….but…..your stupid little Airbender friend just haaaaad to intervene and make a mess out of EVERYthing."_ whispered Azula maniacally as she suddenly raised her hand and slapped an already weakened Katara across the face.

Azula then rose from her crouching position and walked away from the young water bender; she began to speak with her back turned to the debilitated water bender, "One by one…I will take you all down with me. Starting with you." declared Azula as she turned to glare comically into Katara's affright expression, "You…." continued Azula as tears began to run down her cheeks, biting her lip as she struggled to fight the overwhelming emotions that consumed her inner being, "You….took….my honor away…" continued Azula as her voice quivered intensely, her eyes shut as she bowed her head and sobbed in remembrance of that fateful day in which Katara defeated her with the assistance of what she considered to be an 'inferior element'. Azula then glanced indifferently to the young water bender as rain continued to drench her crippled body; Katara looking on hopelessly as her attempts to bend and fight back were futile, for her arms were severely weakened by the shock Azula gave her earlier. Azula then backed away from the young Water Tribe woman, their eyes still locked onto one another's as she stopped ten feet away from the water bender. She then proceeded to take off her cloak and toss it to her side; "You water bender…will have the honor of being the first…to _die…_" hissed the former Fire Nation Princess as her eyes creepily bulged from her socket. Katara struggled to get up from her weakened state; her body wobbled continuously as she struggled to raise herself from her stance. She decided that if this is how she was going to go, then she would do so bravely, looking on to her reaper's scythe with honor and dignity. Katara somberly raised her ailing body as a single tear ran down her cheek; her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour and her body quivering in terror as she painfully waited for Azula to deliver to final blow.

Azula cackled at the painful sight, finding it incredibly amusing that Katara was in such a state of weakness and delirium over a small 'shock', "Yes, yes, get up Water Tribe filth! Get up and face your death…" said Azula as she began to prepare herself for her ultimate attack on the helpless young woman before her, "Don't worry; this will be painfully quick for you; especially considering that you're soaked in water. See, water and lightning never mix…they are a _dangerous_ combination." said Azula in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone as she prepared her stance, trailing her middle and index finger as she made symbolic circular motions, leaving small branches of electricity trailing behind every movement she made. Katara watched on in horror as Azula then placed her right middle and index finger over her nose; she knew what was to come after this, and closed her eyes weakly as she prepared herself for the impact that was about to take place between Azula's lightning bolt and her body. Azula chuckled at the sight as she took in the tension that was in the air, inhaling it as if it were an exhilarating high for her, " "….Now…bow before me….._for_ _eternity_!" hissed Azula loudly as she proceeded to bend her fingers towards Katara.

But, just as she was about to deliver her attack of redemption, a swift wind pierced through the thick wall of Ba Sing Se, creating an enormous crevice behind its trail. Azula turned around as she analyzed the strange sight, wondering what could've caused such a huge crack on the thick wall of Ba Sing Se with a perplexed but angrily determined look on her face. She growled under her breath as her focus then turned to the debilitated water bender, still standing before her; waiting for her attack. Azula's eyes widened in rage as she let out a frightening howl, but just as she was about to point her lightning's direction towards Katara, an unseen force grabbed hold of her hand, their united movements seemingly going in slow motion to one another, but unable to be seen by Katara. Azula looked up to see that the person that grabbed hold of her offensive hand was indeed the Avatar himself, his eyes and tattoos glowing with a fluorescence that rivaled that of the sun itself. _"Avataaaar…" _hissed Azula as she took out a blade from her back pocket; swinging it onto Aang's abdomen as she cleanly sliced through his muscle. Azula took deep pleasure into seeing the young Avatar bleed, cackling at the sight of the deep gash she personally imprinted on him, but then realized that although she cut deeply into the young Avatar, he barely flinched from the attack; causing Azula to genuinely worry about how she's going to get herself out of this mess. Katara looked at what seemed to be an invisible battle, unable to clearly see their movements as she continued to drift in and out of consciousness; but suddenly, the unforeseen force and Azula became visible, and Katara came to the realization that the unforeseen force was none other….than Aang. Katara looked on in amazement as Aang swung Azula by the hand that she was going to attack Katara with, pointing his middle and index fingers gallantly towards the opposite direction of the wall; Azula watched on in horror as she witnessed the lightning that she was going to use on Katara spread from her arm and into his body, miserably looking on with tears rolling down her cheeks as the lightning then ejected from the tips of Aang's fingers tips and traveled deep into the open crevice that he made moments ago. Katara looked on in admiration to what she was just witnessing, barely hanging on as she continued to watch in marvel at Aang get the upper hand on Azula. Azula then began to swing her blade and scream dramatically at the young Avatar as she sobbed hysterically at her first miss; for as soon as he dodged her first swing, he immediately latched on to the hand that held her blade and forced her hand to lose its grip on its handle. Aang then grabbed hold of the blade and tossed it to the side as he took a step back from the emotionally ailing fugitive. Aang looked on disinterestedly as Azula continued to sob like mad before his presence; bending the earth below her as he proceeded to entangle the earth with her limbs, holding her in a tight lock position with her arms and thighs completely spread out.

Katara looked on in awe at the amazing spectacle, feeling her body failing on her as she continued to watch curiously as Aang then place his right thumb on her forehead, and his left hand onto her upper chest; while Azula starred dolefully at the Avatar, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she let out exaggerated sobs. Her vision then came in and out of blurriness as she continued to then watch him take a deep breath, exhaling as he jerked his face up into the air and blue light began to emanate from every cavity on his face, shooting into the air so high up that everyone in Ba Sing Se would notice the amazing spectacle that was taking place within its walls. Katara continued to look on in complete and utter awe as Aang's body then became completely coated with the luminous, blue light; causing the entire ground below their feet to tremble at the amazing, raw power that was radiating from the young Avatar. Nonetheless, she didn't continue to enjoy the view for long; for as soon as Katara saw the blue light approach Azula's limbs, she felt her weakened state surmount the little strength she had left, succumbing to the aftermath of her injuries as she was overcome by darkness.

**Stay Tuned…**

**

* * *

**

**Here's another physical rendition of the highpoint of the chapter; it was a bitchload of work to put together in photoshop because the image itself didn't fit in the scanner, so I had to scan it piece by piece and put it together like a puzzle. All in all it was very much worth it, and I enjoyed drawing it for you guys. I listened to this song over and over as I drew the picture (Baltimore Club music- don't make me kill) which made me lol because when I finished the sketch, Aang's face really looks like that of someone you don't want to eff with; just like the random angry person talking in the song XD.**

**Here's the link; once again, put the spaces together (I really wish I didn't have to post the link like this, but fanfiction won't let me post the link directly) so you can see the image I made for you guys: **

**http :/ img96. imageshack. us /img96/3676/aangdefeatsazula. jpg**

**Enjoy! :D  
**


	16. As if time stopped

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Jill Scott-He Loves Me  
**

***Alright guys, this is the most important chapter yet, and another long one; containing 15,742 words. I seriously don't know how my chapters get so long; I guess I just get so into writing them that I literally open the creative floodgates in my brain lol. But all in all, I took a lot of time with this one and I can say that it was truly fulfilling to write it for all of you. I can't wait to read all of your reactions after you read it :] Enjoy*  
**

All see could see was darkness as she struggled to open her eyes; her mind still hazy from the toll in which Azula's surprise attack took on her body. She tried to collect her thoughts, but couldn't remember much; only a final glimpse of Aang seemingly engulfing himself along with the bitter fugitive in a brilliant display of blue energy, emanating from within the young Avatar as it glided from his limbs onto hers before she finally succumbed into her weakened state and collapsed. Her vision was a blur as she struggled to raise herself from the ground; only for her to sense that she was no longer on top of the pavement, but on comfortable ground, familiar ground. She slowly raised her head as her eyes continued to adjust to her surroundings; still unable to make out where she was as she supported herself with her elbows. She then placed her left hand over her face as her expression twisted into that of exhaustion; groaning as she tiredly squint her eyes and continued to force her sight to make out the environment around her.

But she didn't have to look too hard, for she immediately recognized exactly where she was as her vision continued to improve. She looked around to see the dimly colored green walls, her dresser along with her brush and hairpins laying on its surface, her mirror, and the soft ground she assumed she was laying on was not just any soft ground, but the piece of cushioned furniture that she called her bed. She has just realized that she was back in her room.

Her newly restored vision led her focus towards the bed underneath her, noticing that her comforter and pillow were tossed sloppily on the floor. She raised her eyebrow in confusion from the sight, _"O…k…why is my bedspread on the ground?" _thought a discombobulated Katara to herself as she rubbed her cold cheek. As Katara slightly shivered from the nippiness in her room, her focus then turned to the lonely window on the far end of her room. She gazed outside and observed the weather; tumultuous and thunderous as rain poured down from the blackened sky. She continued to look out at the astounding view of Ba Sing Se, submerged within the catastrophic force of this enormous storm as the brilliance of every bolt of lightning that shot down from the heavens continued to radiate and illuminate throughout the populous city. Thankfully, she saw no one within her viewing distance within the mercy of this perfect storm; only leaves, tree branches and other sorts of debris being tossed violently through the air by the fierce gusts of wind. As she let go of her focus on the ominous weather, she then turned her eyes towards her formerly ailing body; feeling incredibly baffled by the fact that her strength was suddenly revitalized especially after an attack of Azula's frightening caliber. She looked down at her clothes and found that she was no longer wearing the apron she had on earlier in the day and her shoes were missing as well; not to mention the fact that she was doused in what seemed to be water. As she continued to look down on her drenched body, she began to wonder; if her encounter with Azula was real, then what was she doing in the comfort of her own bed, and her energy fully replenished? Then again; why were her clothes and hair so damp? And her bed soaked with the water that seeped from her long locks and apparel?

So many questions were running through Katara's head, and yet she couldn't answer either one of them. She frustratingly thought to herself of all the possibilities, but was unable to make any one of them make sense, _"Was…..and Azula…. some sort of dream?"_ babbled Katara quietly to herself as she continued to watch the drops of rain shoot down violently towards her window.

Then, a voice; "No…it wasn't."

Katara's eyes widened in fear as her focus then shot towards the direction that the voice was coming from; and to her surprise and amazement, was none other than the person who selflessly stepped in between her and Azula and saved her life.

He was sitting comfortably on a small stool by the edge of the door as he raised his head to face her; his fingers interlaced with one another and his elbows relaxed on his knees when he gave the young water bender a complacent smile, "Hey Katara." said Aang.

Katara watched on in astonishment as he adjusted himself on the small seat, _"What's he doing here?"_ asked Katara to herself as she balanced herself into a sitting stance on the bed; her eyes focused on the young Avatar casually residing across her, turning her body to face the young man that saved her life as she stretched her long legs over the bed and let her feet rest on the wooden floor below her.

Aang let out a nervous chuckle, "You know, Iroh doesn't really have any comfortable spare seats up here now does he?" asked Aang jokingly as he squint his face comically; shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Katara merely looked at the young Avatar's cool and collected demeanor with an expression of bewilderment as she gripped the cotton sheets below her; wondering suspiciously as to what exactly was going on.

Aang's eyes locked on to her own deep blues as he slightly bent his head to her direction, "Do you feel alright?" asked Aang with an uneasy expression in his face.

Katara slightly shuddered by the way Aang's eyes made contact with her own, nodding nervously to his question, but she had much more questions of her own that she knew he had the answers to. She struggled to speak, "Aang…What's…..and Azula…." babbled Katara confusingly as she tried to find the right words to ask the young Avatar, fear exuding from her eyes as she pulled the sheets towards her rigidly.

Aang waved his hands and softly shushed the overly excited water bender, "Shhh…relax." said Aang as he placed his index finger over his puckered lips, "I'll explain everything." said Aang as he gave Katara a nod of reassurance.

Katara simply looked at him, and knew that Aang really did have everything out of control; she immediately relaxed herself and released the tension within her as she loosened her grip on the sheets.

She took in a deep breath, "Okay." said Katara as she gave her full attention to Aang.

Aang lightly smiled at the young woman before him, only for his delighted expression to turn stern as he began to contemplate the events that took place earlier that evening.

Katara's eagerness to listen to what Aang had to say had overtaken her; leaning herself towards his direction so as to get a better listen to his words.

Aang's eyes then darted to the ground as he began to recollect everything that occurred with Azula, "I don't remember much while I took her bending away; my focus was sorely on stopping her and nothing else." said Aang; his eyes subconsciously moving towards his shoes.

Katara jerked her head back as she let out a small gasp, "Wait….that light…I remember that you explained to me what happens when you take someone's bending away, but I never thought…." Katara stopped herself; still in awe at the terrifying and powerful spectacle she witnessed Aang display just before she lost consciousness. Her eyes and mouth widened in astonishment, "Wow, so that's…what it looks like..." said Katara nervously, "I've never seen you do it." said Katara as she slowly nodded her head; the thought of Aang harboring such incredible power almost inconceivable to her.

Aang couldn't help but chuckle, his eyes still focused on the ground as he nodded his head agreeably, _"Yeah, that's what it looks like…"_ said Aang somberly as he slowly blinked his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he continued to recall the past couple of hours. "Nonetheless; after the process was over, Azula was persistent…

_Aang forcibly pulled his hands away from Azula; jerking from the motion of their energies losing their connection to one another._

_Azula grunted lamentably as she feebly attempted to raise her limbs and lunge at the Avatar; heaving heavily as her drenched locked stuck to her pasty skin. But her efforts were futile; for she now faces the same fate of her own father, to live a life without bending._

_Aang stood before her proudly as he gave the former Fire Nation Princess a menacing stare, observing the sad and pathetic sight before him as rain continued to pour down from the gloomy sky. He then walked over to the depressing mess that has become of Azula; who laid on the ground helplessly and unable to continue to make an effort to attack the Avatar._

"Then I walked towards her…"

"_As Aang got closer to the seemingly miserable woman, he couldn't help but loathe her as she cowered her face from him; her moist locks covering her face leaving only her frightening gaze exposed. She glared at the all-powerful being that stood gallantly before her. _

_Her amber colored eyes pierced Aang's, following his every step as he approached her, coming closer and closer to her until he was but a few inches from her. Aang then stopped in his tracks, staring deeply into her eyes as if trying to search for the reason to her actions; nodding in disappointment at what has become of the Fire Nation's former royalty._

"_For your actions you will pay, with your freedom." said Aang somberly as he closed his eyes and turned his back to his debilitated attacker; drops of rain flowing like a stream down his neck and onto the scar that Azula herself left on the middle of his back. _

_Azula's pupils dilated as her eyebrows curved down and grinded her teeth frustratingly, fuming over what she considered to be a dishonorable defeat by the one person responsible for her own father's embarrassing downfall. Her eyes were glued to the scar, tinged in purple and red; serving as an eternal reminder of how she attempted to kill the Avatar so many years ago, and failed. How for her own honor, she had to give the glory to her own alienated brother for the Avatar's seeming demise; for fear that if her own failure were recognized, she would suffer the same estrangement from her father and of the nation she had always hoped would someday be her own that her weakling; the same estrangement that her imbecile of a brother had to go through. It wasn't fair…_

_Azula felt her blood begin to boil, fury emanating from her irises as her eyes widened and her breathing became erratic. She opened her mouth wide as she let out a piercing shriek, raising her fist to the young Avatar as she attempted to punch his calf, but to no avail. She in such a nearly vegetative state that all her body did was slightly convulse in its numbness as she collapsed face first onto the damp pavement, so weak that she was unable to hold herself from the incoming impact. _

_Aang stood in the same spot as he felt Azula's weak blow on his leg, completely saddened by Azula's ineffective attempt at attacking him. He then began to hear desperate sobs come from behind him, heaves soon following suit as he felt Azula's fingers brush on his trousers; still convulsing from Aang's shocking counterattack. Aang merely shut his eyes as he pushed her fingers away; turning his focus from the fallen princess to the person he came a long way and sacrificed his duty for to save._

_Aang looked to his right and witnessed the horror of a fallen Katara; lying on the ground motionlessly with her limbs spread abnormally in all directions. Aang's eyes widened in terror as his mouth gaped at the heartbreaking scene; his heart racing as a million thought ran through his head. He slowly walked away from Azula and towards the fallen water bender he once called his girlfriend. Aang's pace slowly increased; his expression without change as he clenched his teeth and began to jog, and then run towards his friend. Finally, he made it to the Water Tribe woman's side; giving himself a disheartening gasp as he dropped himself on his knees and gazed in shock at Katara's still frame while rain drops trailed down her exposed skin._

_Aang placed his hands on Katara's shoulders as he shook her seemingly lifeless body, "Katara, please get up….." said Aang as his voice quietly quivered desperately; running the back of his hand over her cold cheek._

Aang looked up and faced Katara, "When I saw you, I thought…" Aang couldn't complete his sentence; for the thought of Katara, someone who has been there and helped him through so many trials and tribulations, someone who has been a friend to him regardless of their past history, being dead was a thought that sent waves of despair through his insides. He closed his eyes as he regained his composure.

Katara looked on attentively as sadness and worry crept up her face, while Aang opened his eyes once more.

_Aang continued to shake her; her head bobbed from side to side at every opposite movement her body made, but she remained unresponsive. Unexpectedly, a multitude of people began to come out of their homes and locked shops, trying to catch a glimpse as to what all of the commotion was about. Aang paid no mind to the accumulating crowd; his attention still on Katara who has yet to react to his constant attempts at waking her. The hoard of people surrounded the young Avatar and this woman whose body lay motionless next to him; some people gasping and placing their hands over their mouths at the mournful scene. Aang then stopped shaking her and stared dolorously into her moistened features; her own facial reflex oblivious to the heavy drops of rain landing upon her. Aang's eyes began to swell as he raised his middle and index finger, pressing it under her jawline as he quietly sobbed at the discouraging sight; his eyes glistened as he quietly waited for an inevitable answer. _

_And to his astonishment, he felt a heartbeat; a soft heartbeat, but a heartbeat nonetheless._

_Aang's let out an exacerbated gasp as he slightly pulled away from her; a tear quickly escaping from his lower eyelid as his eyes darted madly towards every direction around him. He felt joy suddenly overtake him as he lightly smiled for having felt Katara's pulse thump on his fingers. _

_Suddenly, someone else's sobs turned to slight chuckles, getting louder and louder as thunder rumbled from the heavens. "aha…ahahaha…ahahahahaha….AHAHAHAHA" _

"I turned to see Azula, cackling as if she was withholding the ultimate joke…"

_Aang turned to see a crippled Azula, her body still facing the ground as her head lay tilted in his direction. Her face squint as her cackle echoed throughout the wide road, "You….think that you won... this battle?" asked Azula weakly as she cunningly glared at the young Avatar._

_Aang merely looked at the fallen fugitive, a look of perplexity on his face as he raised his brow in confusion and curiosity._

_Azula chuckled; "Do you REEEEALY think that I found that whore by mere chance?" asked Azula as she slurped the escaping saliva from the side of her mouth, "That it was sheer coincidence that I just happened to run into her in this enormous city?" asked Azula as her body jerked at every hoarse cough that escaped her mouth._

_Aang's expression turned sinister, "What do you mean?" asked Aang nervously as the spectators focused in on their distant conversation._

_Azula laughed; "Nah, I'll keep this juicy secret to myself…" hissed Azula as she lunged her head towards him; evilly grinning at the young Avatar. _

_Aang simply looked at her while his expression turned indifferent, but on the inside he was boiling like mad; the thought of Azula keeping vital information to herself about something so important as the possibility of an accomplice was enough to push his anger to the very edge. _

_As Azula began to cackle again, Aang bowed his head, only to raise it, and raise himself, from his kneeling position and face the emotionally deprived woman._

"I walked towards her; I was so upset that I couldn't make out any rational thoughts in my mind, and my anger took over…"

_As Aang finally reached Azula; he picked her up from the collar of her shirt as her limbs dangled and continued to jerk spontaneously. Aang's eyes menacingly pierced into Azula's, while Azula continued to glare pleasingly in return. _

"_You are going to tell me what you know, and you are going to tell me now…" threatened Aang as he clenched his teeth; shaking Azula as if she were a ragdoll._

_Azula didn't fear the Avatar; even if he was all powerful and all knowing, there was no way he was going to kill her. After all, she knew that he had the chance to kill her father, former Fire Lord Ozai, whose very existence was a threat to the entire world; yet he did not, and spared his life instead. She was getting a kick out of seeing Aang infuriated, frustrated that he can't get the answer he so gravely needs from her, but she decided to give in to his whims. _

"_Do you reeeeaaallly want to know?" asked Azula._

_Aang nodded hysterically, "Yes!" yelled Aang._

_Azula's expression then turned docile, "Are you suuure that you want to know?" asked Azula childishly._

_Aang's face the twisted in anger as he let out an enraged scream; running with Azula in hand as he slammed her body onto the outer wall of a local shoe shop in frustration, pressing his body on her chest onto a point of near suffocation while onlookers backed away fearfully at the Avatar's display of anger._

_Azula couldn't help but somewhat get off at the whole occasion, "Ohhhh Avatar, if you weren't already involved I'd let you do this to me all…..night…long…" said Azula seductively as she licked her upper lip; her eyes darting up and down Aang's exposed chest as she bit her lip and raised her left eyebrow. "Then again, I'd let you do this to me either way." finished Azula as she seductively chuckled at the young Avatar._

_Aang was taken aback by Azula's sexual invitation; feeling disgusted by the thought of being intimate in any way with a woman as vile as Azula, "Don't get fresh with me Azula, TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" yelled Aang demandingly._

_There was silence for a moment_

_Azula lightly chucked, "Well, if you don't want to accept my proposal, then I guess I'll let you in on a bit of what I know." continued Azula; Aang attentively listening to every word that was coming out of her mouth._

"_There's a wolf in sheep's clothing amongst those closest to you; and that is all you need to know." finished Azula wickedly as she began to cackle at Aang's desperate attempt to extract every bit of truth from her._

_Aang's deeply seeded anger returned once more as he pressed onto Azula even harder, "WHO?" yelled an outraged Aang._

_Azula lunged her face dangerously close to Aang's; his head jolted back in astonishment as his eyes widened in fear._

_Their lips remained barely apart while Azula's continued to lean closer to the young Avatar, "That's all you NEED….to know…." whispered Azula as she leaned closer to Aang, locking lips with his._

_Aang's pupils contracted as he felt the cold, clammy skin that made up Azula's lips pressed on his; causing him to jerk back and drop her still-limp body to the pavement. _

_Azula began to laugh hysterically at the sight of Aang's disgust, "The thought of your mind reeling over who could've framed that water bender trash is enough to keep me amused for the rest of my miserable days in even the most vile prison!" yelled Azula heinously as she continued to cackle at the sight of Aang gagging and rubbing the back of his hand on his violated lips._

"She never told me who it was, and I still don't know who sent Azula after you…" said a very frustrated Aang as he looked into Katara's deep, blue eyes.

Katara continued to listen attentively; shocked by the fact that someone close to them would sent someone as maniacal and disturbed as Azula after her, but she didn't dwell on the thought for too long, for another humorous thought seemed to grasp her attention soon after, "So, you and Azula kissed?" asked Katara slyly as she let out a soft giggle, "I'm sorry but I just find that pretty funny." said Katara as she placed her hand over her mouth, trying to keep the laughter from seeping through her lips.

Aang simply looked at Katara's struggle to contain her amusement, only to find himself letting out a few chuckled at the very same though soon after, "Yeah, that was pretty weird." said Aang as he gave Katara a sweet smile.

Katara gave a sweet smile of her own in return, "Keep going." insisted Katara as she placed her elbows over her lap and rested her head on the palm of her hands; eagerly awaiting for the rest of the answers as to what occurred after her collapse.

Aang nodded compliantly as he continued on, "Soon after, a member of the Earth King's Council of Five showed up to the scene…"

_As Aang continued to wipe the grotesque feeling of Azula's lips out of his lips, one of the highest ranking members of the Earth Kingdom army, and someone Aang has personally known for many years, arrived at the scene._

_Aang turned to meet the heavily decorated General; the grimace on his face immediately being replaced with relief as he witnessed him along with several army members make their way towards the Avatar in united formation._

_The General stepped forth and bowed at the young Avatar, "Avatar Aang, we arrived as quickly as we could as soon as we saw the enormous source of energy radiate from this very area." said the bowing General._

_Aang hastily bent down to face the General, "General How, this is no time for a formal introduction!" said an outraged Aang as he pointed towards Azula, "This woman is the Fire Nation's most wanted fugitive; make sure that she is securely returned to their military, and please make sure that she is heavily guarded and watched throughout the way, she can be slippery" declared Aang aggressively he shook his head in disgust and walked away from the General; still trying to wipe away the repulsive thought of Azula's lips plastered on his own from his head._

_As the General and his troops walked towards the still weakened fugitive, Aang then ran towards the fallen water bender; who was still lying motionless on the ground but beginning to respond with involuntary limb movements. He then bent down and wiped the small strands of hair from her face as her eyes continued to remain closed off from the world; looking down at her as he secretly wished that he arrived to rescue her sooner. He continued to mentally punish himself for his delay when unexpectedly, Katara let out a soft groan. Aang curiously looked on as Katara began to show signs of life, and his face lit up with joy at the sight; cradling her weakened body by her legs and back as he gently raised her from the ground and stood up. He continued to look into her face, waiting and hoping that her eyes would soon open, but all of a sudden, a soft, frail voice spoke from behind him._

"_Don't worry; she'll be fine." said the frail voice._

_Aang turned around as the law of inertia forced Katara's flowing locks to slightly lift at Aang's sudden jerk; He turned his focus on an old woman who stood just below 5 feet in height, small and quite dainty with a very sweet smile on her face, and long, flowing white hair that reached the bottom of her back. Aang looked on curiously at what the old woman had to say about this whole situation, listening attentively at what she was about to utter._

"_Lay her face up on a flat, comfortable surface." continued the old woman as she walked towards a still unconscious Katara. Aang looked on curiously as the old woman gently ran the palm of her hand over her bangs, causing Katara to stir at the sudden contact, "See?" said the old woman warmly as she pulled her hand away from the young water bender's locks. _

_Aang looked on astonishingly at the old woman's expertise in the matter, "How do you know?" asked Aang peculiarly._

_The old woman merely smiled, "Avatar Aang; I'm not called a healer for nothing." said the old woman cunningly, "The shock she endured from that evil woman earlier just overloaded her energy is all; All your girlfriend needs is some rest and she'll be as good as new." said the old woman lovingly as she entangled her fingers behind her back._

_Aang looked the old woman up and down as he lightly blushed at the idea of Katara being known as his 'girlfriend' again, but quickly corrected her, "She's a friend of mine." said a bashful Aang._

_The old woman rolled her eyes at Aang's explanation, "Riiiiight." said the old woman suspiciously as she raised her eyebrow to the young Avatar._

_Aang looked on as the old woman then turned her back to the two friends and swiftly walked away; his eyes following the gentle stranger until she walked into a dark alleyway; looking back at Aang and giving him and encouraging smile before she turned back around and finally disappeared from sight._

"There was this aura about her; my gut told me to trust her, so I did." continued Aang as he shrugged his shoulders.

Katara simply remained attentive to Aang's every word; awing at what Aang had just finished explaining to her as she dabbled with her long work blouse.

"I didn't want to waste more time; I ran with you until we reached Iroh's place…"

_After a nonstop run with Katara still knocked out cold in his arms, Aang finally made it to the outer doors of the Tea Shop, but to his dismay, was closed. He kneed the break between the two wooden doors; hoping that maybe Iroh would have left the doors slightly loose for Katara. But the break remained sealed, and the doors didn't budge; causing Aang to become desperate to enter the shop. Aang took a couple of steps back from the break, and while he still held Katara, Aang raised his leg and drop kicked the doors; causing them to thunderously slam inside the wooden Tea Shop floor. Aang was immediately spotted by a startled Iroh; who happened to be standing in the back counter in a combat stance, waiting to 'properly' greet this intruder that took his doors down from their hinges._

_Suddenly, Iroh's eyes widened in shock to see an incredibly drenched Aang, holding an unresponsive Katara in his arms._

_And without Aang uttering a word to the former General, Iroh immediately read the worry and fear for the fallen water bender in Aang's eyes; hoping over the counter as he gestured for Aang to follow him quickly up the stairs._

"Iroh led me up the stairs and opened the door to your bedroom. Afterwords, Iroh left the room; I quickly air-bent your comforter and pillow away from the bed so you wouldn't soak through them, and left only the thin sheet underneath them on the mattress." explained Aang as he lightly smiled at a very attentive Katara, "As soon as I placed you on the bed, Iroh returned with a small stool..."

"_Here." said Iroh as he delightedly smiled at the young Avatar._

_Aang's eyes darted from Iroh's grin to the oak stool he was cheerfully holding out for him, "Thank you." said Aang as he reached for the stool, placing it by the door and taking a seat while Iroh walked out of the room; closing the door behind him._

"And…that's pretty much it. I took the liberty to take your shoes and apron off so that you'd be more comfortable" continued Aang as he held out his rested hands and closed them back together; rubbing his palms against each other as he took in a small breath, "Since then, I've been waiting to see if you would wake up, and you did" said Aang as he sweetly smiled at the young Water Tribe woman.

Katara softly nodded her head up and down, taking in all of the information and explanations that Aang just supplied to her, "Wow, you did all of that for me?" asked a surprised Katara as she placed her hand over her chest, "You didn't have to stay here and watch me." said Katara somberly as her head tilted down to her lap; feeling guilty over the whole situation.

Aang giggled at Katara's cluelessness, "Of course I would Katara; you're my friend, and I wanted to wait here and make sure that you were alright before I went back home." said Aang, grinning as he slightly nodded in disbelief to Katara's selfless ideology.

Katara giggled thankfully towards her rescuer; feeling incredibly grateful for him having come for her in just the right time. She truly thought that she was a goner, especially when she saw Azula's fingers spew out visible static and electricity just before she collapsed. But in the end, it was Aang; who put everything down in his new life to save her. She watched on as Aang sat humbly across from her, and she briefly thought to herself, _"What an amazing friend I have."_ said Katara as a small smile escaped from the side of her lips, only to turn on itself soon after, _"And what an amazing boyfriend I used to have..."_ thought Katara somberly as she turned her face away from the young Avatar, hoping he wouldn't catch a glimpse of her inner turmoil.

But he did notice; he looked on worryingly as he witnessed Katara's dampened spirits, _"Why's she so sad?" _thought Aang worryingly to himself, unable to find the right words to say that will brighten her up her gloomy mood. He decided to immediately try and remedy the situation; he then took in a deep breath; "Whoooh, what an ordeal." said Aang jokingly with a cheesy grin on his face as he chuckled to the young water bender.

But Katara didn't respond; she simply turned her head back to Aang's direction; still tilted down as her eyes slowly made contact with his own, while Aang exchanged glaces with her with a curious expression on his face.

"Aang, how did you know….that I was in trouble?" asked a curious Katara as she anxiously twisted the loose strands of hair around her index finger.

Aang was a bit taken aback by Katara's question; he didn't want to have to recollect what he considered to be Katara's fate if he didn't take the initiative to come to her aid, but he also knew that she had a right to know. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked sternly into Katara's eyes.

"I had a vision..." continued Aang as he let go of his visual grasp on her, his own storm grays reflecting the ache within him as he began to remember his premonition, "I saw you, and Azula; you were both just standing in the very spot I found the both of you in when I stopped her attack." continued Aang as he raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Only...it didn't resemble that area much; I mean it did, but everything was..." Aang looked up to face Katara once again, piercing into her gaze as his eyes partially widened at the sight of her perfectly carved face, holding within it her beautiful crystal blue eyes and moist lips.

"foggy..." finished Aang dreamily; forcefully breaking his stare as he turned away from her.

Katara tilted her head as she sweetly smiled back at her old friend; feeling a sense of peace in knowing that although they could never work out as a couple, their friendship would remain strong, and he would always be there for her regardless of any circumstance. This meant a lot to the young water bender, and all she could do was muster up the words that the Avatar, and her good friend, deserved to hear.

_"Aang...Thank you."_ said Katara meaningfully.

Aang looked up; his face overflowing with joy in hearing Katara speak out her gratitude as he returned her words with a nod and smile, "Don't worry about it." continued Aang as he wrapped his index finger and thumb over his chin and tilted his head up to the ceiling. "Consider it a debt repaid." said Aang as he smiled admirably to Katara; referencing to the time that Katara saved his own life when he was shot by Azula's lightning. Katara nodded compliantly as she understood his hint and smiled in return.

Then, an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Katara's lightly nodded her head as she looked down to her bare feet; tapping her fingers on her knees as if patiently waiting for Aang to break the uncomfortable quietness. Aang's eyes darted restlessly throughout the room as he whistled a soft tune, wondering if there was anything else that needed to be said. _"No...I already explained everything."_ thought Aang to himself, _"I might as well just leave and let her rest."_ thought Aang to himself as he watched Katara uneasily fidget her fingers; her eyes unwilling to face his. He nodded to himself agreeably as he placed his hands on top of his thighs; ready to rise from his seat and be on his way back to the Fire Nation, and back to Onji.

Aang rose from his seat and turned his back to the water bender; but just as he was about to turn around and say his goodbye to the woman that once held his heart, he found himself interrupted.

"Good Luck." said Katara quietly.

Aang didn't turn around to face her just yet, standing by the door as he raised his eyebrow in confusion, _"Good Luck?"_ asked Aang to himself as he slowly turned his face to Katara; their eyes locked once more as Aang tried to search for the answer to her enigmatic statement.

"Katara?" asked a perplexed Aang as he finally turned his whole body to her.

Katara forced a small smile, "You have a mission...to repopulate your race." said Katara; those very words sitting bitterly on her tongue as the thought of Aang being intimate with Onji crept into her mind. "I just want to wish you luck with that..." said Katara sincerely as the muscles behind the facade that was her smile began to strain.

Aang's eyes widened in shock as his mouth partially gaped open; He didn't think many people knew about his duty, a very personal duty, so it came as a total surprise to realize that Katara also knew about his reproductive task. He pointed towards the water bender, "Ho-how did- who told-" babbled a very confused Aang.

Katara shut her eyes, "A lot of people know Aang; more people than you know." continued Katara as she looked up considerately to the dumbfounded Avatar, "I give you my blessing." declared Katara bitter-sweetly, secretly trying to hold back tears from overflowing her face.

Aang simply watched on as Katara attempted to give Aang the encouragement he knew he needed to proceed with such an enormous responsibility. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty over this whole situation. He'd always imagined that it would one day be Katara that would break his celibacy, always wondering how it would be like, but he knew that it was far too late for them. Now, the only person in his mind that he feels is right to take his immaculacy is a beautiful, young brunette woman who hails from the Fire Nation: Onji, who was a far cry from Katara in terms of looks; opposites in both appearance and personality. But comparing his ex girlfriend with his current girlfriend was the least of his worries; he looked on in dismay as he witnessed Katara struggle to hold her composure at the thought, watching her with great sadness and pain over having unintentionally burdened her with his affairs. He tried to find the right words to say to her without risking hurting her more, _"What? should I just say 'thank you' to her for wishing me luck in having sex with Onji?" _thought Aang nervously to himself as he continued to try and contemplate the right words to say to the quietly aching water bender. _"Doesn't she see how hard this is for me as it is for her?"_ thought Aang off-topically as he slowly felt himself unravel at the sight of a distressed Katara, _"Does she know that I didn't ask for this?" _thought Aang to himself.

But as he gazed into Katara's eyes, he could also see a necessity; a yearning for her to hear him respond; and finally give her the closure she so desperately yearned for. The last thing he wanted to do was to helplessly continue to witness Katara's inner anguish; he decided to answer her in words, and simply forced a smile as he returned a compliant nod to the water bender. He could no longer stand there and witness the difficult scene, and decided to just walk out without causing her and himself any further pain.

But just as Aang was about to reach for the door handle and leave the awkward situation at that, Katara's loud gasp stopped him dead in his tracks.

He turned around to see Katara with a horrified look on her face; her hands placed over her mouth as her eyes stared sharply into Aang's abdomen. Aang simply looked on in confusion to Katara's actions as he too followed her gaze down to see what had impacted Katara in such a state of shock. Just then, he saw it.

"Aang...you're hurt..." said a distressed Katara as she got up from her bed, gazing into the deep gash on Aang's abdomen, cut so cleanly that you could easily distinguish the muscle within from his inner flesh; dry blood coated around its edges.

Aang looked down at his stomach, only to shoot his gaze back at Katara as he let out a chuckle and placed his fists on his waist; sticking his chest out proudly, "Come on Katara; you know I've been through worse." boasted Aang, only for his face to twist moments later as he felt the sensitive skin around his wound painfully stretch in response to his careless bodily stance.

Katara gasped as the sight a distressed Aang; bending his back as he clenched his fingers over his wound, clenching his teeth as grunting simultaneously with angry eyes. And yet, she couldn't help but find what she was currently witnessing amusing; folding her arms over one another as she raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Been through worse huh?" asked Katara sarcastically.

Aang couldn't help but chuckle at Katara's attempt to mock him as he continued to wince in agony, "You know what I mean." corrected Aang, his light smile soon giving into the excruciating pain.

Katara stood from her bed and rushed to Aang's side, placing her left hand over his shoulder and grasping his arm with the other as she gestured to the young Avatar to take a seat, _"Aang, please sit so I can heal you."_ insisted Katara smoothly as she attempted to pull him back down to the stool. Aang slightly shuddered at the feeling of her silk smooth skin brush against his, resisting the urge to look into her face as he nodded agreeably.

Aang slowly took his seat with Katara's aid, struggling to take his hands away from the afflicted area. Suddenly, Katara gently placed her hands over his hands, lightly gripping them with her dainty fingers as she gazed into Aang's eyes, _"Please let me help you."_ said Katara quietly.

Katara's smooth words forced Aang to give into his desire to look at her; his gaze going back and forth between her gorgeous eyes and seductive lips as he nervously nodded compliantly to the young water bender.

Aang's eyes then followed Katara's hands as she lost her grip on his wrists and fancifully ran her hands over herself; bending the water from her damp hair and clothing as it engulfed her hands; causing them to glow mystically as she got on her knees and tenderly placed her hands over his abdomen.

She then took in a deep nasal inhale as she began to concentrate on the immense wound across Aang's abdomen while Aang continued to take quick glances of Katara's crystal blue eyes. As she continued to heal Aang's gash, Aang began to feel slightly nervous by Katara's closeness, gulping in his throat as her upper stomach lightly brushed his knees; while his wound began to glow and fade away. He found himself fighting the urge to lean in just a little closer to her hair, just to take in her scent; even if only for a moment. Then, it hit him _"Smell her?"_ thought Aang to himself as he squint his eyes and shook his head; desperately trying to halt himself from continuing what he considered to be intrusive thoughts before they delved into 'deeper' desires. _"What the heck am I thinking? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, A GIRLFRIEND THAT I SHOULD BE HAVING SEX WITH BY NOW!" _thought a frustrated Aang to himself, knowing fully well that Onji is still waiting for him to 'take her' this very moment and is probably wondering where he could've gone; Katara however, remained oblivious to his mental turmoil as she proceeded to concentrate on his wound.

As hard as he tried to fight it, Aang's thoughts continued to move further and deeper into dangerous territory, _"Do I really want to do this?..."_ thought Aang somberly as he felt himself slip slowly from coherent thought and into mental oblivion.

After only a couple of moments, the wound was gone; leaving Aang feeling fully revitalized and energized and Katara satisfied with her healing session. He then looked down to his abdomen and found that there was not a single trace of Azula's blade having ever contacted his flesh, sighing in relief as he sweetly smiled to the water bender. Katara inhaled a small breath as she smoothly took her hands away from the newly restored area on Aang's stomach; her focus then moved to the wooden floor below her knees.

Silence overtook the two friends yet again; the tension surrounding them so thick that it could be easily sliced through.

"Just like old times huh?" asked Katara as she let out a nervous chuckle.

Aang tilted his head as he glanced at the young water bender and for a moment, his rational thought returned to him. He then chuckled happily as his face squint with joy, "Yeah, it re-"

Without warning, Aang found himself interrupted by something that genuinely shocked him: The feeling of Katara's hands lightly gripping on his shoulders, and her soft lips; pressed lightly on his own.

Aang's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he came to the sudden realization that Katara lunged herself onto him; abruptly pulling his lips away from the woman he once shared similar kisses with in the past, and forcing Katara to pull back herself. Aang simply looked at her with an expression of shock and confusion as he gently took her hands away from his shoulders and placed them on her lap.

It quickly hit her that she just assaulted her friend, and not just a friend, but her ex boyfriend, who happened to have a girlfriend of his own waiting for him back in the Fire Nation. Katara lightly gasped as she grasped a handful of hair from the top of her head, feeling incredibly embarrassed and ashamed by her reckless action as regret soon began to settle into the pit of her stomach. _"Oh no, what did I just do?..." _thought Katara to herself as she looked up to see Aang's dumbfounded expression, only to look away from the painful sight of her seemingly traumatized friend who couldn't bear to look at her after what she just did; turning his gaze elsewhere just so that he didn't have to face this awkward situation.

Katara then began to repent desperately; her eyes glued to the ground below his stool, "Oh Aang..._I'm so sorry..."_ whispered Katara remorsefully as she pressed her lips together and shut her drooped eyes; gripping her damp trousers as she felt herself becoming overwhelmed in disgrace, "I don't know what got into me, I just...wasn't thinking clearly a-"

Katara was suddenly cut off, and when she opened her eyes, she caught glimpse of what she thought was an impossibility: She found herself face to face with Aang, bent over from his stool with his eyes shut as he returned her gesture with a sensual kiss of his own.

Now she was incredibly baffled, _"I...don't understand..."_ thought Katara as she quietly savored the taste of his lips, but just as she was about to delve deeper into their kiss; Aang pulled back.

Aang slowly opened his deep gray eyes, piercing into Katara's own crystal blues as he lifted his hand over her flushed cheek; gently grazing his thumb over it and down her jawline, landing beneath her chin as his eyes dreamily darted back and forth from her eyes and lips.

Katara simply stood frozen to the ground as she and Aang shared this defining moment together; while Aang's eyes remained fixed on hers own. Not one word was uttered between them after this moment; the only sounds that could be heard were that of the rain drops that continued to crash land on Katara's window, and the rumbling thunder that echoed throughout the storm engulfed city.

Aang stood his ground, quietly waiting for any sign of objection from the ebony beauty before him as he got up from his stool and kicked it across the room; he then knelt before her until they were both within the same viewing level from one another. Katara lightly gulped as she returned his gaze; reading his invitation from within his pupils as she slowly began to feel her body call for his warmth. Aang was subconsciously calling out to her, attracting her with his longing stare as his hand then began to softly travel down past her shoulder and down her arm; his eyes following every bit of dark skin he touched. Katara felt herself quake to his touch, her breathing becoming a bit heavy as she felt his hand finally rest on her waist.

There was silence for a moment; the sound of the whistling wind seeping through the small draft on Katara's window as they knelt in front of each other; all of their problems, fears and doubts melting away at the sight of one another. All of the events that have led this moment; from the first kiss they shared in their tender years atop of that balcony in Ba Sing Se, to the cessation of their romantic relationship, all seemed to rapidly seep out of their being as they began to move closer to each other. The continuation of their lives; from Aang taking on a romantic relationship with Onji, to Katara beginning anew with Lee, disappeared from their consciousness as the gap between them became narrower and narrower. Finally, the moment they shared in the Fire Nation event; from the imagery of their merriment, joy and laughter, to the erotic moment they shared on the dance floor as they rhythmically slithered their bodies against one another's in a dance that rivaled the very act of intimacy.

_"hahhhh..."_

Katara's euphoric sigh was the final utter that escaped from her mouth before Aang's arms embraced her delicate frame and his lips rested on hers; sharing a passionately soft kiss.

Their kisses began soft and gentle as Katara lightly wrapped her arms around Aang's neck; bringing her body closer to him as their lips delicately pressed against one another. Their kiss continued to become more intense as the pressure between their mouths hardened; their lips making light smacking sounds every time they briefly pulled away as they affectionately tilted their heads in unison with every kiss. Aang's hands then sensually traveled past her waist, gently flowing down until he reached the most curvaceous area below her hips.

Katara lightly moaned in Aang's mouth as she felt his fingers tightly grip her bottom cheeks, spreading them apart as he forcefully pulled her closer to him. Soon after, their kisses became rougher and deeper; their breathing following suit as they began to gasp for air with every brief break they took from their intensifying lip locks. As the two friends continued their amorous nestle, Aang could feel his mind waging war with his heart, pulling him into different directions as he hung in the limbo that was Katara's lips. He knew what he was doing, and it felt so right to him, but the thought of Onji continuously swung over his head like a pendulum as guilt attempted to settle in the pit of his stomach.

Just as Aang's mental battle was beginning to get the best of him, Katara unexpectedly pulled back but a few centimeters from his lips. Aang was taken aback as he witnessed Katara gazing lovingly into his eyes as they both breathed heavily from their fervent kiss. With every breath Aang took, he felt himself succumbing to his innermost desires, eager to continue his moment with her as he feverishly waited to taste her lips again. He didn't wait long; for as soon as Katara took a few deep breaths, she lunged herself onto the young Avatar with such voracity that it took Aang completely by surprise. She wrapped her arms tightly over his neck as she once again pressed her lips onto his; Aang willingly returning her kiss with immense desire as he tightened his arms around her waist. Katara felt herself unravel by the very thought of Aang being this close to her again, kissing and holding her as if nothing has ever changed between them; while Aang's rational thought continued to break down every time her moistened lips collided with his own in an electrifying act of passion.

But it was Katara's glance, that quick gaze in which without warning, triggered something within the young Avatar. He felt himself become completely snap as he swiftly became enthralled in his deepest desires for the ebony beauty in his arms, finally losing control of all logic as he surrendered to his most rooted crave. Even the mere memory of Onji faded away with every contact Katara's body made with his own; forcing him to yearn for more of her as he felt himself going nearly mad in anticipation. He couldn't take it anymore; his heart has won this battle, and he knew now that he had to have her.

Aang grasped Katara's bottom tightly and with the swiftness of a fox, lifted her from the ground; holding her in his arms while their lips remained locked together. Katara was engulfed in Aang's sensuous grip, willingly straddling the young Avatar as she wrapped her legs around his hips and fervently kissed him. She ran her fingers up and down his head as she wrapped her arm around his back; taking in every sense of him that she secretly missed since the day their romantic relationship ended. Aang was here, embracing her, kissing her, caressing her; nothing and no one else existed except her and him.

Aang slightly pulled away from the young water bender's oral hold, affectionately taking quick glances of her eyes and lips as he walked towards the empty space by the door; slamming Katara excitedly onto the wall as he pressed his body onto hers in an act of passion. The feeling of her body colliding with his was so exhilarating to Katara that she released a small gasp from the sudden impact; her eyes tightly shut as the two friends continued their rhythmic lip caress. Aang was so completely captivated by her subtle beauty, enjoying the feel of her body against his as he focused on her succulent lips; a feel he so desperately and quietly yearned for and ignored for far too long.

* * *

Back downstairs in the Tea Shop; Iroh was busy sweeping the floor by the front doors when he was suddenly startled by a loud thud, coming from his upstairs apartment. He walked towards the stairs and looked up curiously; wondering where exactly that sound came from, until an expression of happiness emanated from the former General.

"She must have just woken up." said Iroh cheerfully as he walked back towards the counter to finish his management duties.

As he grabbed his broom, he couldn't help but chuckle, "She must have fallen from her bed or something to make a noise that loud; but I'm sure Aang's helping her regain her footing." said Iroh to himself as he began to sweep the floor once again, "I think I'll fix them up a fresh batch of Jasmine Tea; she loves that." finished Iroh as he continued to clean the small specs of dirt that Aang's shoes brought into the Shop a couple of hours ago.

* * *

Aang and Katara slightly pulled away from their heated kiss, gasping heavily as they stared at each other with heavily lidded eyes. Aang didn't know where to go from here; nor did he even have the slightest clue as to what Katara might be feeling about this whole situation. As soon as that very thought grazed his mind, he began to feel Katara's grip on him loosen. Aang looked on curiously as Katara simply let her hands fall to her sides; her eyes remained glued to his own as Aang followed suit and placed her down. He awaited anxiously for the reasoning of Katara's sudden halt from the heat of their moment.

Aang's eyes slightly widened as he witnessed Katara's suggestive gesture; attentively following her fingers as they traveled towards the back tie that held her blouse in place. Katara's eyes stayed locked on Aang's as she grasped its loose strings; quickly pulling them as her top flowed down from her shoulders and past her arms until it finally fell down to the ground.

Aang's gaze traveled down to reveal a shirtless Katara; mere bindings covering her upper nudity. Although she showed nothing, Aang couldn't help but feel entranced by the sight of her this way; greedily longing for her to keep going. Suddenly, Aang felt himself the need to take the initiative and hastily wrapped his hands around her, taking Katara by complete surprise as her body jerked towards his in response. Aang desperately grabbed the tie to her bindings himself as Katara nervously placed her hands over her chest. He paid no notice to Katara's hesitation, fully engaged in his thirst to see more as he finally undid the bindings to her chest.

But her bindings didn't fall like her blouse; for Katara was holding them in place over her chest, preventing them from escaping her grasp.

It was then that Aang finally realized Katara's unwillingness to expose herself; guiltily backing away from the young water bender as he relaxed his hands on his sides. Katara bowed her head and shut her eyes as though she felt shame for having pushed Aang into an immoral position; and yet, she also felt an incredible eagerness to share herself with him regardless of the consequences. Aang looked on worryingly, afraid that he had pushed Katara to the brink of no return, and that she would forever detest him for having tried to seduce her.

Katara looked up, a piercing gaze exchanged between the two friends; they've been in this same position before, and it never turned out well.

But just as Katara was about to give in to her apprehension, she lifted her head; determinedly gazing at Aang as she did something that neither one of them expected: She let go of her grip on her bindings.

Katara let her arms glide down to her sides as the bindings to her chest smoothly cascaded down; landing roughly on her feet.

Aang just stood there, not an ounce of expression reflecting in his face, no shock, no awe, not even a smile. He just stood his ground with a careless look on his face as his eyes traveled down to Katara's chocolate breasts; analyzing their perfect symmetry. He noticed how big they really were; they always seemed big underneath her clothing, but he never imagined her breasts being this enormous. Katara looked on bashfully as Aang began to focus on her small areolas, much darker than the rest of her skin with even smaller, erect nipples that stood right in between them. Katara could feel her heartbeat accelerate faster and faster with every second that Aang's gaze focused on her breasts, making her think that perhaps he didn't like what he was seeing. She closed her eyes; hoping that somehow her timidity and paranoia would soon dissipate, but seeing as Aang has yet to even respond to her 'revealing', she found herself impulsively raising her arms in cower.

But just as she was about to cover her exposed breasts, her hands were forcefully stopped in their tracks. Katara opened her eyes frightfully as she found her wrists being tightly held by the young Avatar's grip. She then slowly looked up to see Aang, standing dangerously close in front of her with eyes darkened and consumed in lust.

Katara was taken aback by his sudden shift, but she was ready and eager to let him explore her, feel her and touch her in every way she desired to be; and she could see that same eagerness reflected in his own storm grays. She let her guard down; she was ready for him.

Aang didn't know the first thing to sexually pleasing a woman; he's never even seen a naked woman in his entire life; but there was a raw instinct within him, a drive in him that made him secure enough to know exactly what he had to do. And with that said, Aang leaned in closer to her and delicately placed his hands on her shoulders; causing Katara's body to quake at his very touch on her exposed flesh. He didn't know what exactly he was doing, but at the same time, he did; diving his face onto the side of her neck as he began to gently nibble the soft, rich skin beneath his lips. Katara took in an overwhelming breath with her teeth at the feel of Aang's sucks and kisses on her neck; enjoying the small waves of pleasure that were radiating from between her thighs with each of the young Avatar's suckles. She could feel his hands gently glide down her arms and land gently on her hips, slowly making his way up past her waist as he finally landed his grasps on the objects of his desire. Katara moaned lightly as the warmth emanating from Aang's palms radiated towards the tips of her nipples, wrapping her right hand around his back while her left hand caressed his head. Aang continued to delectably suckle on her neck as he smoothed his hands around her breasts; trailing his fingers towards Katara's nipples as he twisted them lightly in between his thumbs and index fingers. Katara let out an even louder moan as the invigorating sensations continued to rush within her body; while her taste was enough to drive the young Avatar wild with excitement as blood rapidly rushed in between his thighs, causing his member to swell and constrain itself within his pants. Aang let go of his hold on her breasts as he trailed his hands down past Katara's waist and hips; landing his palms below her bottom as he pressed his fingers tightly onto her cheeks while Katara moaned to his rough touch. He then pressed his hips in between her legs; trying to temporarily relieve the throb emitting from below his waist with friction as he rubbed his intimate area rhythmically onto hers. It was then that Katara felt him, truly 'felt' him, for the first time; a hard bulge, severely restricted inside Aang's pants. She let out a light gasp as the feel of Aang's continuous push sent briefly intense shocks of pleasure throughout her womanhood; while Aang's sensuous kisses lightly drifted from her neck onto the line of her jaw, advancing himself onto her chin and finally landing enthusiastically on her lips.

* * *

The frustrated Fire Nation woman looked in all directions; hoping to find some sort of letter, or anything for that matter, that Aang probably left behind for her. She felt out of touch, and the fact that she had little control of the situation was enough to engulf her in rage. She frantically walked back and forth, wearing nothing but a pink, thin sleeping gown and her short bob lightly fluffed as she tried to make sense out of his disappearance.

"He just _left..." _hissed Onji as she continued to fumingly retrace her steps, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" yelled an incredibly agitated Onji as she ran out of the house and onto the beach.

Appa caught sight of the young woman's distress and groaned in consolation, but Onji paid no attention to the giant sky bison; she was too absorbed within her own anger for Aang having left before their 'intimate moment' without so much as a goodbye.

Onji then stopped in front of the tide; looking up to the sky as small gusts of wind blew over her short, brunette locks.

"Aang..." said a somber Onji as she shut her eyes, only to shoot them open again with a menacing glare as she looked up to the sky.

"WHERE ARE YOU AANG!"

* * *

As thunder continued to rumble and rain proceeded to land onto her window, Katara and Aang's tongues continued to dance in unison as the young Avatar lifted the young water bender and carried her to her still dampened bed. He gently placed her on top of the moist sheets as her hair flowed into every direction of the mattress. Aang stood up and gazed at Katara's half naked body; admiring her delicate form as his eyes skimmed over her luscious breasts. He couldn't help but be in awe by how truly beautiful she was half nude, but he also knew that there was more to this ebony beauty, and that there was more of her to explore. His eyes then skimmed to the dark trousers she had on, gazing as if he could somehow telepathically take them off. Katara quickly noticed where Aang's eyes had landed, knowing fully well that he wanted to know more of her, just as she wanted to know more of him. Aang then looked up nervously to the water bender, awaiting for her approval to delve further into the paradise that lay hidden beneath her lower layer of clothing.

Katara gazed longingly into his storm gray eyes, giving him a reassuring nod as a giggle escaped from her sweet smile. Aang smiled lightly in return as his hands slowly made their way to Katara's trousers; his left hand underneath the small of her back as his right hand pulled on its waistline, dragging it down past her legs until the lower half of her body was finally free from the constraint of clothing. Katara let out a sigh as she felt Aang's hands pass up her legs and onto her binded hips; while Aang simply admired her barely covered hips as he climbed over her and knelt comfortably on her side. Aang remained suspended over Katara as the two friends continued to gaze into each other's passion-engulfed faces; simply taking her in for a moment as their fingers became entangled in a loving grasp. He could remain lost in her stare forever, but he wanted to push on, he thirsted to see what it was that she contained underneath it all, and was eager to go further. That is when Katara muttered the first words said between the two since they gave in to their amorous desires.

_"Aang...take me..."_ whispered Katara as her eyes glistened with the brilliant glow of lightning that reflected from her window.

Aang didn't know what to say; he felt his hunger for her deep within the core of his being, but felt there were no words to express just how badly he wanted to rip off her bindings and glance at what she had to offer the Avatar. He softly nodded in agreement as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. As he pulled away, he began to trickle kisses down her neck, while Katara giggled at every small contact Aang's lips made with her skin. Aang was amused by her cheer; looking up at her with a seductive smile as he let his tongue travel past her collarbone and down her left breast. Katara let out a soft moan as Aang's tongue made its way towards her nipple; swirling his tongue around its base before taking her areola into his mouth. Katara moaned in excitement as Aang suckled on her left breast while he caressed the other with a soft grip; looking up into her pleasure while he indulged in her delectable, chocolate mounds. Katara bent her back in pleasure; continuing to moan in elation as Aang took in more of her breast into his mouth. She could feel him suckling, savoring her taste, enjoying her vulnerability as he gazed satisfactorily to the aroused water bender. After Aang was done with her left breast, he greedily took in the other into his mouth; giving it the same treatment he gave her other breast as he rubbed her left nipple in between his fingers. While Katara carried on with her light moans of sexual excitement, she couldn't but be astonished by the young Avatar's boldness; she never knew he had it in him to be so dominant in the bedroom. After all, he was raised by monks; sexual fulfillment wasn't something his culture revolved itself in. Nonetheless, she often wondered how it would be, and now that she was experiencing his dauntless, sensual attacks on her body, she couldn't be more pleasantly surprised to know that Aang was a genuine stud in the bedroom. As he finally finished his delectable attack on her bosom, he then began to move himself next to her hips. Katara couldn't control the overwhelming feelings that were beginning to emanate from the pit of her stomach as her heart began to beat rapidly, while Aang slowly made his way towards her waist; running his fingers down the top of her thigh, taking in one final glance of her covered lower torso before he began to restlessly undo the tie to her lower bindings. Katara looked on fearfully as she witnessed Aang taking apart the knot that held her lower bindings together; her heart pounding excessively as she felt every strand loosen from her body until finally, they fell apart. The tension surrounding both Aang and Katara was overwhelming as Aang proceeded to pull them down past her legs; softly grazing her skin until he finally managed to remove them. Aang's hands lightly trembled as he tossed her bindings on top of her trousers, slowly turning around to finally see the most intimate and personal area on Katara's body. Katara gulped nervously as Aang finally turned his head completely to face her; her cheeks blushed from the feeling of being totally naked in the presence of the young Avatar as she kept her legs crossed, keeping Aang from fully taking her in.

But Aang wasn't going to leave it at that; his instincts kicked into full force as he felt the sudden urge to spread her legs apart. Just as Aang placed his hands on her knees, he gave the young water bender a comforting smile before he began to pull her legs away from each other. Katara looked on anxiously before suddenly closing her eyes as she felt her legs finally separate from one another.

And there was silence.

Nothing could describe the emotions that were passing through Aang as he set his eyes on her womanhood; he simply stared into her, drinking in her erotic form as he hungrily gazed into her femininity. Katara suddenly shot her eyes open to see Aang's eyes lazily looking into her; his darkened, lust filled eyes darting back to her face for only a brief moment before he returned his gaze to her most private area. He raised his left hand, slowly reaching to get a feel of the enticing sight. As his fingers finally made contact with her lower lips, Katara fervidly bit her lip as her eyes became heavy with desire; Aang looked up to see that Katara was enjoying his touch, plunging him deeper into his carnal crave at the sight of her delight. His eyes then shot back to her womanhood; analyzing how perfectly groomed she was with only a short strip of hair nestled in between the outer roof of her womanhood. His gaze then dreamily caught sight of the small ball of flesh that stuck out from between her lips; he tilted his head curiously as he felt his instincts guide his thumb and lightly press over it. Katara's eyes shot open as a sharp sensation radiated from the very spot Aang pressed on; intensely gasping as she caught the Avatar's attention. He looked up to the water bender excitedly; fully intent on pleasing her as he then began to rhythmically circle his thumb over the sensitive organ. Katara's gasps then tuned to moans as she romantically gazed at Aang, while Aang began to succumb to the intense arousal evoked by Katara's sounds of pleasure. Those light moans that escaped every gasp Katara took soon escalated as Aang continued to gently rub the very tip of her clitoris with a look of pure amusement on his face. It only took a minute, just one, before Katara felt the sensation overwhelm her entire body; forcing her entire body to tense as she felt the peak of her orgasm approach. As she involuntarily tightened her legs together, Aang glanced towards Katara's face, curiously watching as her face twisted in response to the severe climax that dominated every sense of her body. Suddenly, she opened her mouth wide and released an elongated grunt as she arched her back in intense pleasure; shooting out warm liquid all over Aang's lap.

The impact of this moment left Katara genuinely surprised by what her body was sexually capable of; her body convulsing as she panted heavily, _"I *pant* never *pant* felt anything like this before...*pant*"_ whispered Katara to the young Avatar, who was in shock over having witnessed such an incredible display of erotic nature. As Katara continued to come down from her peak, Aang looked down to see his pants have been soaked with what he assumed was ejaculate; he placed his hands on her knees and spread her legs open to see the extent of the aftermath of her climax; finding that every part of her most intimate area was completely soaked in the same liquid that was on his pants. He then placed his thumb over her moist clitoris; while Kara let out a sharp gasp and flinched by the overwhelming sensitivity of her clitoris to Aang's touch. He noticed her discomfort, and merely brushed the bit of liquid he could capture with his thumb and brought it closer to her sight; while Katara looked on curiously as to what the young Avatar was preparing to do. He analyzed the liquid; feeling his instincts draw his mouth towards it, wanting desperately to taste it. Just then, Katara witnessed Aang place the base of his thumb into his mouth and suck the bit of her juice he had on it. Katara gasped at the sight; taken aback by Aang's animalistic gesture as he seductively looked into her deep ocean blues. Aang's darkened eyes quickly moved back to her womanhood, and as he continued to ogle at the dazzling sight of her; his eyes caught glimpse of something truly amazing, something he thought he would never find in her: A thin layer of what appeared to be skin, covering the entry to her depths.

He suddenly remembered what Zuko told him the day before...

_It's what most people refer to as the woman's virginity, manifested in flesh. It looks more like a thin membrane, covering the opening of the woman's vagina..."_

It then immediately hit Aang, _"She's still a virgin..."_ thought Aang, _"She held out...like I did..."_

The mere thought of Katara remaining pure even after all of this time was enough to plunge the young Avatar so deep into his fondness for her that he just had to make her his at once. He was feeling his body calling out to her; longing for her, hungering for her as the painful throb that continued to radiate from deep within his trousers intensified from the sweet, savoring scent that emitted from her womanhood.

Katara looked on longingly as Aang raised himself from the bed and stood gallantly before the fully nude water bender; her erotic form intoxicating him as he gazed into her relaxed frame. He then locked eyes with Katara's deep blues; taking in a deep breath and exhaling the last remaining bit of tension he had in him as he began to undo the knot on his crimson colored pant tie. She continued to stare dreamily as she saw the tie fall onto the ground, and soon after, his pants; leaving nothing but his undergarments. Aang gulped in his throat anxiously and lightly blushed as he lightly grasped the bindings to the final piece of clothing his body harbored; as he continued to gaze into the ebony beauty's ocean blues, he began to pull them down.

Katara watched in amazement as she witnessed Aang's underwear fall to his feet; exposing his fully erect penis as it bobbed out of its confinement. Aang looked on bashfully as Katara's turn soon came to analyze his nude body. She noticed that its color was different from the rest of his skin; a bit darker with a slightly red tinge. Its shaft was lightly coated with veins that were protruding out of it; elegantly covering its surface as if it were a work of art. She also noticed that he had a small patch of dark hair over the base of his member; the same color of the hair that once covered his head. His testicles also had its fair share of pubic hair as they dangled down below his inner thigh, but it was his long, stiff organ that really captivated her. She had never seen a grown man's private area; let alone a stimulated one, but judging by what she does know of the male anatomy, she could immediately tell that Aang's penis size was not of the norm. Her mouth slightly gaped as she took in the young Avatar's full form; admiring the allurement of his nudity, and the exoticism of those markings that embellished his skin. How those markings only added to her yearn for him, those light blue chi arrows that trailed his limbs; although their message was symbolic in spiritualism, tonight, this night, they only enhanced his lustful masculinity, and added to her sexual urge. Katara bit her lips nervously as Aang began to walk towards the naked water bender; his lengthy cock bobbing back and forth with every step he took until he finally reached the edge of her bed. She has been longingly waiting for him to return to her embrace, just as he was to her; and here he was, positioning himself over the naked water bender as they erotically embraced one another in their nudity for the very first time.

It almost seemed unreal to Aang; He could remember the first day he ever laid eyes on her; the day she freed him from the confinement of that iceberg in the South Pole. And now here she was, laying below him with her breasts and vagina fully exposed to him, inviting him to enter into her most intimate depths. Nothing excited him more than the sight of Katara, the woman who's been there for him through the most difficult points in his life and supported him when very few others did, desiring for him to take her...and love her.

The moment of truth had finally arrived; nothing stood in between them and their love; they were both ready to be with each other.

Katara's heartbeat began to accelerate as Aang suspended himself over the young water bender and nestled his hips in between her legs; gently grasping the base of his rock hard member as he properly aligned it with her entrance. She then shut her eyes in cower; being fully aware that the 'first time' always hurts no matter what size the man harbors, but the length and girth of Aang's member won't certainly help the process much either. Just the thought of sharing this defining moment with her ex lover was already enough to overwhelm her, but her worry over how she will feel when he pierces through her is only adding to her fear. Suddenly, she felt her thoughts come to an abrupt halt; her eyes shooting open and mouth widening in awe as she felt the tip of his penis attempt to break into her.

Aang slowly pushed himself into her salacious access; relishing the immense feeling of pleasure that coursed through his inner thighs at the very contact of his penal head with her vaginal lips, but also trying his very hardest not to make her feel uncomfortable in any way, shape or form. As he felt the tip of his member submerge a bit deeper into her most profound access, he let out a small, passionate growl; letting his grip go from his arranged member as he balled both of his fists opposite direction to Katara's upper back. Aang's eyes skimmed throughout her bare-skinned figure; quietly adoring her immaculate frame aligned with his as his gaze traveled back up to her gorgeous face. His eyes landed on her eager yet frightful ocean blues, and with his body balanced over her, he began to penetrate.

Katara gasped as she grinded her teeth when she felt Aang slowly stretch the ring around her entrance; causing her to clench his arms and pierce them with the tips of her fingers in pain. Aang looked on in horror for having unwillingly inflicted her with discomfort, slowly pulling himself away from her as he waited for her to gather her composure.

_"Katara"_

Katara freed her eyes from the tight squint she had on them as she slowly looked up to see Aang, staring into her with an expression that was drenched with passion, and his storm grays flooded with necessity. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, thinking she sent him the wrong message when she showed her distress over his attempt to pierce through her. She wanted him, and she was going to let him know that.

_"Don't stop Aang..."_

Those very words triggered something so profound within the Avatar that all of a sudden, he felt his crave revitalized; and forced his throbbing member deeply into her depths with a loud grunt. Katara arched her back and let out a small yell as she bit her lip; trying to restrain herself from screaming at the top of her lungs as she once again squint her eyes. The intense feeling of Aang's member halfway inside of her was just too much for her to handle, but she wanted to press on; knowing well that the hurt she was feeling was only temporary.

Aang was no longer coherent of any thought; only adhering to the echo of Katara's words constantly repeating in his mind. He gasped as he felt her inner walls tightly envelop him; luxuriating the extraordinary sensations that were emitting from the head of his aching penis as it made full contact with her depths. He painfully pulled most of himself away, exhaling his breath as his heavy lidded eyes looked down towards the visible part of his shaft. His eyes slowly widened in amazement to see the upper half of his member lightly coated in blood; he has broken into her, and made her his. He then looked back up to the luscious beauty that was Katara; hunger heavily coated in her gaze towards him as she anxiously waited for him to continue.

And with one strong thrust, he slid himself into her depths; his member was completely engulfed inside of her womanhood. Katara arched her neck as she tightened her grip on the young Avatar's biceps; taking in the electrical shocks that were expelling from her walls at the moment of contact with his erection. Both Aang and Katara quivered from the sudden impact of their connection; their hearts pounding so rapidly that is seemed as if it would come right out of their chest cavity. As she felt her body become accustomed to the feel of him inside of her, she felt herself loosening her grip on his arms; relaxing herself as she dreamily opened her eyes to face the man that was giving himself to her. Aang then pulled himself out of her, only to thrust within her once again with vigor as he groaned from the intense pleasure that exuded from even the smallest nerves of his penis. The young Avatar simply stared into her deep blues with starved eyes as she opened her mouth and let a moan of ecstasy escape her.

* * *

Iroh happily picked up the elaborately decorated tray from the counter top; making sure he had a good balance on it as he slowly made his way to the base of the stair care.

"Katara will feel much better when she gets a sip of this batch of Jasmine Tea; I made sure to carefully brew it to perfection." said Iroh proudly as he merrily made his way up the stairs.

He happily reached the top of the stairs and made his way to the front of Katara's door; but just as he raised his balled fist to knock on the door, he heard a muffling sound coming from inside Katara's bedroom. Suspicious, Iroh raised his eyebrow and slowly placed his ear onto the door.

As he leaned his ear onto the door, he listened attentively to any sound of struggle; But instead, he heard sounds of her bed being shaken, and moans and groans emanating from the other side. One particular moan came from a voice he immediately recognized as Katara.

_"Aaaahhhhhh! Ooooohh Aang..."_

The passion engulfed moan that escaped the young water bender forced the former General to immediately jerk away from the door; nearly dropping the tray he held in his hands as his face turned beat red with an expression of pure shock and embarrassment. He then slowly turned around before tiptoeing away from the door and back down the stairs; tea tray in hand and a strong blush on his cheeks._  
_

* * *

As the rumble of the storm continued to intensify from outside Katara's window, Aang drove himself continuously into her depths, every push he gave her more and more energetic than the last as whispering moans passed his lips; while Katara gasped and moaned with every push and pull, both friends engulfed in the overwhelming feeling of their hot bodies united as one. He looked down on her as he continued to have his way with her; watching in awe at how her breasts bounced with every push he made into her as his gaze traveled downward into the depth of their love. As he watched his member go in and out of her, he noticed that the blood that coated him earlier had indeed disappeared as his friend said it would, and was now replaced by her milky juices; this excited him even more, and he found his pace steadily increasing. He groaned in ecstasy as his gaze then traveled back to the hot and heavy water bender; who continued to whimper small cries of passion with his every push as she gripped the sheets below her. Their body temperatures continued to rise as beads of sweat formed on their heated skin, their breaths colliding as he continued to take her; while she remained bewitched by the feeling of Aang tenderly loving her, goosebumps forming from her arms as she gazed into his charged expression. He then rested his body gently onto hers as he pressed his soft kisses under her jaw; grasping her bottom hungrily as he pushed himself closer to her, while his throb continued to grow. Veins formed on his muscles as his rhythm increased, while she gasped and moaned even louder in this newly found pleasure; wrapping her arms around him as she gripped his slick flesh. Their heavy gazes were now locked on one another's, and the bed was now shaking violently as Aang continued to explore her love; both friends in a mental, emotional and physical frenzy while her sounds of delight continued to fuel his vigor. High off of her love as their bodies moved together in unison, he just couldn't get over just how beautiful Katara truly was, and seeing her enjoying every thrust he gave her as her body jolted just drove the young Avatar wild, but he felt the culmination of his love was quickly building, and his steady thrusts soon became desperate pounds. Oh how she was ensnaring all of his senses with every fierce thrust he gave her; making the Avatar feel vulnerable as he felt himself succumb to her body, but it was Katara that felt so spellbound by his dominance over her, so incredibly electrified by the sight of him sexually adoring her that she was provoked to a profound scream.

_"AANG!..."_

Katara's words echoed repeatedly in his head; slowly fading away as Aang felt his consciousness spiral out of control and into oblivion. Time seemed to slow down as the Avatar made one slow thrust into her body_, _then another slow thrust inside of her; her body still in the same position it was in when she screamed his name as if time itself nearly stopped. Suddenly, he felt himself about to reach the peak of his love; every thrust making it more unbearable for him to hold back any longer_._

All it took was just one gaze, one look into her mystical, blue eyes, to finally drive Aang to the edge. And with one final, powerful thrust, he felt his body release its tension; grunting loudly as he felt his member convulse and release directly into her. The sheer force of his member pressing inside of her with such fury was enough to drive the ebony beauty to arch herself in ultimate exhilaration and gasp in supreme pleasure; tightening her grip on his biceps as she stretched her legs into the air before she released her own love juices all over Aang.

After such a profound moment, Aang and Katara simply exchanged gazes; exhaustion, sweat and satisfaction heavy in their expression as they both panted from the excitement. Aang gave her a simple yet sweet smile as he grazed his fingers over the side of her lips; while Katara returned the gesture as she placed her hand over his cheek. Aang then lightly collapsed himself onto her body, holding himself up with his legs and arms as he nestled his head under her jaw; their love parts still combined as their fused love juices flowed out of Katara's entry. She felt his heart palpitate rapidly on her chest as he spasmed inside of her; sweat still coated on their weary bodies as they affectionately embraced each other.

The young Avatar then lifted his head from underneath her neck before facing the beauty that lay underneath him. He gazed lovingly into her glistening ocean blue eyes before leaning his lips onto her own and sharing a deeply felt kiss, while rain continued to pour from outside her window.

* * *

**Stay Tuned...**

**Here are the pics I've worked on for you guys and once again reminding everyone to bring the empty spaces on the links together to see them. :]  
**

***Warning; the last two contain nudity. I tried to make them as tasteful as possible without them reaching porn status; so I hope you guys enjoy them, and make sure that there aren't any nosy little brothers or sisters behind your back when you see them XD j/k. I listened to this song as I sketched them: Isley Brothers- Between the Sheet, if you want to catch a feel of what I'm trying to deliver***

http :/ /img262. imageshack. us/img262/1447/chapter171. jpg

http :/ /img703. imageshack. us/img703/3290/chapter172. jpg

http :/ /img18. imageshack. us/img18/2407/chapter173. jpg

**P.S.: Changed the last scene.**


	17. The next morning

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song: Givin' Up- Jennifer Holliday  
**

A dark morning had arisen from above the Great city; engulfing it with clouds of different shades of gray as remnants of wood and all sorts of debris coated its roads and rooves. Its residents emerged from their homes and began to sweep up, wipe, dust and pick up even the smallest fragments of dirt and glass, to the largest hunks of wood and scraps that riddled their porches and entryways.

The small ray of sun that managed to escape the thick clouds was enough to shine through Katara's window, and force the young Avatar to squint his eyes; stirring him from his deep slumber. Aang squint his eyes as he struggled to open them; he balled his fists and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as an exhausted yawn escaped his mouth. As he proceeded to position himself on the bed, he placed his hand on his forehead; his mind still recovering from the intense night he had with Katara. And as he glanced towards the left side of the bed, it was that same water bender who he found sleeping next to him; laying on her back while her front side laid completely exposed to him. He watched on as her chest elevated with every breath she took. She looked so beautiful to him in all of her naked glory. She sported the perfect hourglass figure, muscles lean and toned, an immaculate body she truly had, and Aang couldn't help but guiltily admire her as her breasts followed along with the rhythm of every breath she inhaled and exhaled. And yet, a look of disappointment began to engross his face as his focus turned to his seeping thoughts; his eyes drooped as his eyebrows bent in sadness and worry.

"What…have we done?" asked Aang to himself as he continued to look at the nude water bender, seemingly deep in her slumber as she subconsciously attempted to nestle her body closer to the young Avatar's. He could feel the anxiety of the situation slowly creeping itself into his psyche as Katara cuddled her nude frame onto his, and the reality of the situation beginning to hit him full force as the thought of Onji emerged from within the depths of his mind. _"We…had sex…."_ thought Aang to himself calmly, that is, until the reality of his infidelity truly hit him, "_WE HAD SEX!"_ thought an alarmed Aang as he quietly gasped; his eyes widening in shock and disbelief over the intimate night that he and Katara shared. He looked down tensely at Katara's relaxed state as he began to slowly cower back from the nude water bender, taking her arms gently off of his neck as he proceeded to move away from her.

Aang quickly got up from the bed and swiftly bent the air underneath his clothing as he gestured to the air to deliver his garments onto the bed. He wanted to make a quick and subtle leave; trying his very hardest not to wake the sleeping water bender from her doze, and with that said, he grabbed his undergarment, followed by his pants; putting his legs through each pant leg as he slowly got up from the bed and pulled them all the way up to his hips.

As he began to desperately wrap his crimson tie around the upper base of his pants and put his shoes on, Aang began to verbally punish himself for going too physically far with the woman he supposedly ended his romantic relationship with the previous summer. "I can't believe I had sex with her. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" hissed Aang to himself as he slapped his forehead continuously. He was so enthralled in his self criticism that he almost failed to hear the subtle voice that derived from behind him.

"Aang?" asked the voice.

Aang froze as he gulped in his throat; He knew who's voice that was, and wasn't sure if he was courageous enough to face her, but he had no other choice. He slowly turning around to see Katara, covering her nudity with the sheet that lay on the floor next to his clothes just moments ago.

They locked eyes; and for that momentous gaze, they felt a million thoughts and emotions go through them. Katara analyzed the uneasy Avatar, realizing that he was already fully dressed as if he were about to take off without saying a word. Just then, she read Aang's eyes, literally seeing his inner discomfort etched within his irises; she suddenly knew what he was feeling.

"You're...you're regretting last night, _aren't you?"_ said Katara as she weakly pointed towards the Avatar; those last words escaped her as whispers as the utter sense of hurt and betrayal began to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Aang could see the distress bubbling within the young water bender; he didn't want to continue to hurt her any longer, but he knew he had to come clean, "Katara, what we did last night…..was very VERY wrong." said Aang.

Katara scoffed at Aang's ignorance, "Oh yeah? And you don't think I'm aware of that?" asked Katara as her tone of voice began to emit bitterness; her eyebrows bending angrily as she tightened her grip on the cotton bed sheet.

Aang began feeling irritated by Katara's sarcasm as he clenched his teeth, "_You _and _I_ are involved with _otherrrr peopllllle_." continued Aang as he lunged his head towards Katara in annoyance. "I'm with Onji, who's still waiting for me back home-"

Aang's distempered demeanor soon calmed as he painfully thought of the rest of his sentence; While the very mention of his current girlfriend sat uneasily with the ebony water bender as Aang naively brought her into the conversation.

"...You're with Lee." finished Aang as he stopped from his erratic pace for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck; quickly darting his focus towards the spectating water bender. "How do you think they're going to react if they find out about…" Aang stopped himself from continuing his rant as a strong flush consumed his face at the very thought of sexing Katara before looking away from her and continuing to walk from side to side.

Katara simply looked at Aang with a look of confusion on her face as his pace continued to lose momentum.

He could feel himself unraveling; his problems were the only thing plaguing his mind at the moment, and no one, not even Katara, existed, all he could think about was how to make sense of the situation.

"This was a mistake." said Aang.

Katara's eyes widened at those very words Aang just insensitively said aloud, failing to even consider Katara's feelings as she continued to difficultly listen to Aang's careless thoughts; All the while, Aang continued to speak, "Just….practice, yeah that's it; practice. Now I'll know what I need to do so when Onji and I-" Aang immediately cut himself off, not fully realizing what he just said aloud before it was too late.

Those words hit Katara incredibly hard; she could feel them penetrating deeply within the very depths of her soul as Aang's coldhearted words then began to drill holes into her heart.

"_Mistake?_" whispered an aghast Katara.

Aang looked up to the water bender; finally seeing her anguish over his heartless speech as her fists began to quake, he gasped at himself for having so wrongfully let his thoughts escape his mouth, and tried to remedy the situation, "Katara, please you have to understand-"

"You're telling _ME _that what we did was a _mistake_? It didn't seem like a mistake to you last night when you were busy plowing yourself into me!" yelled Katara.

Aang was taken aback by Katara's bold accusation; his flush growing stronger as those last couple of words Katara said settled into his imagination, forcing him to picture his length thrusting into her inner walls the way he did last night. But he couldn't give in to what he thought his body wanted, and he couldn't give in to Katara's antagonistic suggestiveness; he knew then that he had to be the strong one in this situation, . He then turned away from the bitter water bender and looked out the window; blankly staring out without even focusing on the vast clean up effort that was taking place within the city walls. "Katara, I don't think you've yet to comprehend the gravity of the situation. Please, you have to understand that what we did….it was just –the heat of the moment. We got carried away with the little remaining unfinished business we still had and we acted on it." explained Aang sternly as he turned his blank focus to the light green wall that surrounded the only window in the entire room.

Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing; she could feel her heart plunging into her abdomen as she continued to listen to Aang's regret, biting her lip as tears began to flow from her eyes.

Aang remained oblivious to Katara's light sobs, "This wasn't supposed to happen, Katara. We shouldn't have done what we did last night; you and I both know this. Hopefully we can put this all behind us and move forward." said Aang as he turned around to face Katara's bare backside, blushing at the sight of Katara's nudity, "Like nothing happened." finished Aang.

"_Like nothing happened?" _thought Katara to herself as she widened her teary eyes in shock by what her ex-lover wanted to refer their passionate night together.

Katara then turned around to face her heart breaker; her fingers still gripped on the sheet that covered her front nudity, "Like nothing happened?" asked Katara as her voice began to crack from the overwhelming sense of dread that was enveloping her.

Aang was flabbergasted when he saw Katara's face filled with melancholy, watching helplessly as her inner ache struck her glistening, blue eyes; tears flowing down her cheeks as they trailed down and fell from her jawline.

Katara began to sob, "I love you Aang." declared Katara as fresh tears continued to glide down her cheeks and her grip began to tremble.

Aang's eyes widened in shock over what he just finished hearing. After so many years into their relationship, he waited patiently to relish those very words she decided to say now; now, after their relationship has ended, now, that he belonged to someone else, and she belonged to another man, now, she decided to say those three fateful words. He had nothing to say; he remained speechless and floored by what Katara just finished declaring to him; those three significant words that could've determined the outcome of their relationship. But it was too late; he knew this. But he still felt his heart calling to him again; the same way it called him the previous night when his mind fervently tried to convince him to go back to the Fire Nation, but this time, it was his mind that overtook his heart. It was his mind that won in the end, and all he could do was simply look away from her in bashfulness.

Katara let out an exacerbated gasp as her eyes darted into every direction except Aang's, finally landing on her covered thighs, "So….that's my answer huh?" asked a teary Katara, her voice still cracked as she chuckled sarcastically.

Aang's eyes then darted back to Katara; he was starting to become incredibly worried about her as he watched her grip tighten on her bed sheets.

"Katara….I-"

"_Get out…"_ whispered Katara as her expression relaxed.

Aang raised his eyebrow, "Katara, can't we ta-"

"Get out." said Katara with a bit more force.

"But Katara, we really need to talk about this." said Aang forcefully, "I can't leave knowing that you're really upset about this, and-"

"OF COURSE I'M UPSET ABOUT THIS!" screamed Katara maniacally, causing Aang to draw back in cower. "NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK MY HEART, BUT YOU MANAGED TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY ALONG WITH YOU!" continued Katara as she weakly placed her hand on her chest, a quake in her voice, "_MY VIRGINITY, A WOMAN'S MOST PRIZED POSSESSION THAT'S ONLY MEANT FOR THE MAN THEY DEEM WORTHY TO TAKE IT!_" screamed Katara, "_And I chose you Aang; I chose to give you my love and my body, but in the end it was me who ended up getting burned…"_ finished Katara as she turned her focus away from the young Avatar.

Aang watched on in horror as Katara displayed her heartache; he couldn't help but feel devastated for letting her down as he mercilessly continued to hear Katara voice her sorrow, so terrible that he couldn't stand to look at her this way, for he knew well that it was by his actions as well as hers that have led them both into this inescapable point. He deserved her hate.

"I DEEMED YOU WORTHY AANG!" yelled Katara as sobs continued to forcefully escape her, "I WANTED TO GIVE MYSELF TO YOU _Aang_…" his name came out of Katara's mouth softly as she felt her energy drain from the intense emotions that were coursing through her body; her body quaking from the overwhelming remorse she felt for having thrown herself at him so cheaply.

"_But…as you said before, I was mere practice for you."_ continued Katara sorely as she inhaled a sob, "_That's all I was…."_ said Katara quietly as her voice cracked from her constant sobbing; feeling shame for having acted so foolishly last night without even remotely considering the possible consequences. And now, she is paying for her idiocy; for Aang has rejected her love in favor of continuing his relationship with Onji, the woman responsible for their breakup in the first place. Katara hunched her back defeatedly as tears continued to stream down her bottom eyelids.

Aang slowly turned his focus back to the young water bender, lazily gazing into her hunched position, "Katara, I-"

"Get out Aang; I never want to see your face again for as long as I live." declared Katara seriously as she menacingly glared at the young Avatar.

Aang could feel her eyes piercing him; the hurt emanating from her suffering ocean blue eyes as she difficultly looked into his storm grays.

"GET OUT!" screamed Katara as she pointed to the door.

Aang jumped at the roaring sound of Katara's voice; slowly backing away from emotionally ailing water bender. With every step he took, he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through his heart; each step more painful than the previous as he unwillingly left her in her despair. He took one difficult step back, then another, then another until he finally reached the door handle, hastily turning its knob before he made his way out the door, and out of her life, forever.

Without looking back, Aang slammed the door behind him and began to run past the hallway and down the stairs; his mental state on the verge of succumbing to limbo as he tried to make sense out of everything that just happened. He jolted past the tables as his mind continued to spin uncontrollably; nearly knocking tables over as he struggled to make his way through the maze of organized furniture. He couldn't believe he did this to Katara, to Onji, to Lee, and to everyone. The immense guilt was beginning to overtake him, and tears began to escape from his eyes. He knew this was for the best; he knew that he wanted to be with Onji and that he only had Katara's best interest at heart as well as his own, but the pain of guilt for succumbing to his carnal desires and hurting the water bender so profoundly was so strongly embedded in his heart that it began to radiate into his chest cavity. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe; his air supply was cut short for what seemed like an eternity as he gagged for the smallest inhale of air. The toll his emotions were taking on his body were so fierce that crushing waves scattered over his lungs, but just as he was about give in to the compressing sensations in his chest, he saw Iroh; standing on the corner with broom in hand as he halted his duties at the sight of the afflicted Avatar.

As they exchanged glances, Iroh could see the grief emanating from the young Avatar, tears rolling down his face as he desperately attempted to gather his composure at the sight of the former General.

Iroh wanted immediate answers; he could just sense that something was wrong, but seeing Aang in such a state of despair, he decided not to question what happened. He merely stared at the forlorn Avatar; worryingly waiting for him to say something, anything.

But Aang simply glanced at him before he was once again on the run; dramatically making his way out the door as if running from his maker before running past the Tea Shop entrance and finally disappearing from the former General's sight.

Iroh looked on as Aang's accelerated speed caused a brief tumultuous wind to blow all of the dirt and debris from outside and into his shop; his swift escape leaving a strong scent of sex trailing behind him. Once the former General took a whiff of the pungent odor, he was now absolutely sure that what happened between him and Katara the previous night was indeed an intimate encounter; but what he couldn't figure out was why Aang seemed to be in such distress after experiencing something he considered to be a beautiful act of nature.

_"Maybe...she was too much for him to handle?" _asked Iroh to himself as he played with his beard, a puzzled look emanating from his face as his focus then darted up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Aang continued to run; panting heavily as his shoes began to engulf themselves in mud with every heavy step he took. His eyes began to swell with tears as his heart and mind continued to play tug of war with one another; caught right in the middle of his inner turmoil and helpless to do anything about it. He knew there was no other way; he and Katara could never work, but the thought of Katara in such melancholy over his rejection sent waves of pain through his heart that were so excruciating that he felt he would collapsed if he even remotely stopped running. The residents of Ba Sing Se were cleaning and sweeping their porches and shop entrances of leaves, twigs and dirt the storm blew on them as they witnessed the young Avatar speed through the narrow roads; leaving behind a thick trail of dust as he continued to rush his way out of the city. After finally reaching the inner city wall, he made a punching gesture towards its thick surface; splitting the earth that made up its exterior as he bent the wall in front of him. He ran through the giant cloud of dust and dirt that his bending left behind; continuing to run through the barren land until he finally disappeared into the mountainous horizon.

Back in the city, a dolorous water bender was making her way into her bath; dry tear trails etched on her cheeks as new tears continued to follow its path. She put down her sheets and dolefully made her way into the restroom as she began to run the bath. Once the tub was nearly overflowing with warm water, she slowly lifted her left foot, then her other foot, until she finally began to submerge her aching body into its comfort. Katara gasped as she felt her body make contact with the liquid; exhaling as she felt the water level reach above her breasts. As she rested her head on the tub's edge, her thoughts and feelings continued to run frantically within her. She was almost in disbelief over the falling out between her and Aang; her mind and body still recovering from the intense emotions that were still rushing through her, spiking through every limb and area of her body like a thousand dull blades piercing through her flesh.

"_It never happened"_ thought Katara as the warm water soaked the ends of her long locks, _"Last night never happened…."_ finished Katara as the dark clouds began to dissipate from the sky; leaving behind a brilliant, blue heaven as a brilliant, mystical light shone from within her bathroom window_.  
_

_

* * *

_

After an excruciating, nonstop day of traveling through gorges, over mountain tops and surfing through the vast, tumultuous ocean that divided the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, a drained Aang finally found himself on the Fire Nation's sandy shoreline, and soon after, in front of Onji's porch. Immensely exhausted both physically and emotionally, Aang forced his hand to latch on to the brass doorknob. As Aang weakly turned the handle, he slowly opened the door; the morning light shining within the blackened living room as he made his way inside Onji's home. As he continued to walk inside, A weary Aang questioned the darkened atmosphere that engulfed the home, that is, until a brilliant light shone from the far corner of the living room. Aang squint his eyes from the sudden brilliance that hit his pupils without warning, but as his storm gray eyes adjusted to the brightness, he found that by that its source sat Onji; sitting in the quaint, wooden love seat with her arms and legs crossed and her eyes engulfed in fury as if she knew he would return that very moment.

"Where the HECK have you been Aang!" yelled Onji as she raised herself from her seat.

Aang merely looked at her with an over-fatigued expression as his arms dangled in front of him; his back slightly hunched as he closed the door behind him.

Onji clenched her teeth, "Where were you Aang! You just disappeared right before you suggested that we could take our relationship to the next level and I've been worried sick since! I thought something happened to you, and look at you, you're filthy!" yelled Onji hysterically as she balled her fists at the sight of Aang's dirt ridden torso and trousers; ripped holes heavily coated on his pants and shoes. She stomped her way towards the young Avatar; her rage-engulfed gaze glaring heavily at Aang, while Aang simply looked at her indifferently with tired eyes. She then placed her hands on his chest as she leaned towards him, taking a big whiff of the young Avatar while Aang looked at her strangely. All it took was one smell for Onji to repel from Aang; clamping her nose with her index finger and thumb as she squint her face in disgust, "UGH, YOU REEK!" yelled Onji as she stretched her hands in repulse. Aang was hardly phased by Onji's actions, and failed to acknowledge her as he made his way towards the entrance to his temporary bedroom, still heavily fatigued as he opened the door and made his way down the stairs nonchalantly.

Onji became more infuriated with the young Avatar's failure to recognize her concern, and proceeded to follow him down the stairs, "Aang? Aang Answer me!" demanded Onji as she tried to shake his shoulder; still no response.

Aang continued to walk towards the entrance to his restroom, but because he failed to recognize Onji's pleas, Onji began to use a different kind of persuasion in order to grab the young Avatar's attention.

Onji slowly made her way to an unresponsive Aang, gently placing her hands over his chest as she looked up to his face with baby doll eyes, "Aang, come on…." cooed Onji as her hands proceeded to travel down his chest, _"You promiiiiiised…"_ whispered the Fire Nation beauty as she leaned her face closer to his ear; her breath hitting his neck as her hands continued to travel past his abdomen.

But just as she was about to place her hands on Aang's genitals, she felt the force of his grip on her wrists; stopping her from her seductive attempt dead in its tracks.

Onji frustratingly looked on as Aang continued to grab her wrists, but just as she was about to protest his actions, she looked up to his face. She gasped as she looked deeply into the Avatar's gloomy, swollen, storm grays; the whites of his eyes lightly tinted pink while his facial appearance was consumed in anguish and sadness.

Onji was troubled to see Aang in such a state of misery, but she was much more bothered and distressed by the fact that he ran off on her when they were about to consummate their relationship; she knows she had to act quickly, but subtly at the same time if she is to get Aang to bed with her tonight.

"_Aang….I_..."

But just as Onji was about to continue to stubbornly persist him to carry out his promise of sexual fulfillment, Aang gently let go of his grip on her and turned his back on her. Onji merely looked on as Aang made his way into the restroom and closed the door behind him as though Onji were merely a pest to him. He didn't even want to look at himself in the mirror; passing it by as he feebly reached for the tub handle and turned it around, a sharp squeak emitting from its base as water began to flow from its faucet.

As the bath continued to run, Aang proceeded to take off his shoes, followed by the worn rags that used to be his pants, followed by his underwear. As he wearily glanced down at his nudity, he took a small cloth and placed it underneath the running water; squeezing away its excess as he lightly tossed it open. He then wrapped the damp cloth around his middle and index finger and gently placed it over his genitals; making soft, circular motions as he began to clean himself. The motion that he was doing on top of the crease of his member's head automatically made the young Avatar reminisce of the moans and gasps that escaped Katara's mouth as he hungrily rubbed her sweet spot; then his thoughts took him to the moment in which Katara screamed his name as he passionately made love to her. That night echoed through the young Avatar's mind as he continued to wipe away the dry, sticky remnants of the ebony beauty that remained on his limp length and testicles. But just as quickly as his thoughts of that fateful night reappeared in his mind, it just as swiftly disappeared; making way to the remembrance of her powerful sobs and cries when he refused to return her love. He squint his face at the mere thought of her melancholy; feeling angry and disappointed at himself for letting things between him and Katara escalate the way they did that night. As the tub finally filled to its maximum capacity, the young Avatar slowly made his way into its comforting warmth; he watched on as the warm water washed away the last bit of the water bender that was left on him, and couldn't help but mutter an apology under his breath as if he could somehow verbally communicate his remorse to her from his location.

"_I'm sorry Katara…."_

_

* * *

_

**I made just one sketch for this chapter, here's the link:**

http :/ img535. imageshack. us/img535/1820/sheartw. jpg

(I changed a part of the image; Aang's head was bothering me, lol)

**This chapter was a difficult one for me to write; I hated pulling the rug from under all of your feet, but it had to be done for the sake of the plot that I had planned since I began writing this story. And as you all may have noticed, this chapter is a lot shorter than the recent ones I've posted; that's because I'm treating this particular chapter as a prelude for what's about to unfold in the upcoming chapters. Stay Tuned…**


	18. Back to reality

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Amerie: The Flowers **

**(Looks like I was able to finish by the end of the weekend after all *patting myself on the back* :] )  
**

It's been three months since that day; three months to the day that Katara confessed her love to Aang, and three months to the day in which Aang refused to return it. It's been three months since Katara's heart was once again shattered by the same young man she once called her lover; three months to the day that Katara declared her everlasting hate for the young Avatar, and 3 months to the day in which Katara told Aang that she never wanted to see his face again. That day remains but a painful memory within Aang's mind because he knew well that he could've prevented it; he could've stopped it, but he didn't. He carried his guilt along with him when he returned, and what a heavy burden it was for him to bear, but he knew that this is what he deserved for acting on his carnal desires and accepted it. After that day, Aang knew that his intimate night with Katara would spell the end of his relationship with Onji, and found it best that he keep that sexual encounter a secret from the young Fire Nation woman and move on with his life. When Aang returned from Ba Sing Se, he knew that he had to make things right with Onji, while saving her from the pain of knowing that he lost his innocence to the water bender that was his ex-girlfriend. And since that day, Aang no longer sleeps in the guest room, but now shares Onji's bed; they have consummated their relationship.

After an exhaustive night with Onji, Aang awoke; his body in the raw as he struggled to open his eyes. Meanwhile, Onji slept peacefully next to the Avatar; her body completely naked as the thick, lavender sheets covered her nudity. His body was severely worn out from sexually pleasing Onji; she can be incredibly demanding of him when in the heat of the moment, and it always wipes him out. Even then, he has struggled to enjoy her in their intimacy; even during the gentlest moments, he has found himself unable to connect with her on a physical level, and lately, on an emotional level. As Aang used his elbow to elevate himself from the bed, he squint his eyes towards the calendar posted across the room; for today was an important day. Those same exact thoughts would plague him every day after he 'finished' his duty with Onji, but today is different; today, he has an important meeting to attend, and his mind is consumed with worry because today, he is going to meet with every important legislative member of every Nation to talk about the status of his 'mission'. The leaders, representatives and diplomats of the Water, Earth and Fire Nations want to keep tabs on the young Avatar and make sure he's keeping his end of the bargain when it came to his duty; and the fact that he has yet to produce offspring is only raising their suspicion and doubt as to whether or not the Avatar is at least attempting to fulfill his mission. Aang was feeling incredibly stressed out by their bombardment on his personal life, but their bother on him was soon overshadowed when he suddenly realized that this day was important for another reason. As he caught glimpse of what this day was, he realized what it marked: It has been 3 months to the day that he and Katara went all the way, the day he and the young Water Tribe woman made love. He had never forgotten that night, and when the monthly anniversary of that encounter comes along, he reminisces of her, and wonders how she's fairing along. He slowly turned his body away from Onji; hoping that he wouldn't stir the slumbering beauty as he attempted to get out of bed. Onji barely moved as Aang airbent himself out of bed; careful not to make a sound as he softly landed his feet onto the wooden floor and tip toed towards the undergarments and trousers he tossed onto the ground the night before.

As Aang weakly put on his pants and underwear, he followed his usual routine: Sit on the edge of the bed, and wonder about things. He has been sexually active with Onji for the past 3 months; yet every time they have intercourse seems staler than the last. He would then wonder about his own sexual potency, for after all of their 'attempts' to conceive, Onji has yet to become pregnant. Soon after, for a brief moment, Aang's mind would take him to the night he shared with Katara, and how he could have avoided all of this emotional mess if he had thought with his upper head instead of his lower. He would then succumb to his aggravation and think of how if he had only just left Katara to rest from her ordeal, if he could've just walked away when she offered to care for the wound that Azula had inflicted on his abdomen with her jagged blade; then he would've saved Katara from much heartache, and saved himself the guilt and agony that came with unintentionally hurting her. Nonetheless, Aang had moved on, and things quickly went back to the way they were. Aang continued his relationship with Onji, and soon after, he found out that Katara had indeed continued to see Lee; even after she asserted her love for the young Avatar, she chose to give herself a chance with a man that was willing to return her affection, and that man was Lee. But what continued to baffle Aang to this day is why, why did she go back to Lee after telling him that he loved him? After all, never once did she say 'I love you' when they were together; why would she say it that day? And then just run back to Lee's arms after professing such powerful words to him the morning after they made love? "It must've been because we…" Aang couldn't finish his mental sentence; for the mere thought of that reason sent a sinking feeling deep within his gut. But even then, he understood, and knew that it was for the best that she at least try to find someone that could return her love, It would just be selfish for him to wish otherwise, after all, this is what he desired, wasn't it? And yet, he has found himself wishing just that on occasion when he remembered the young water bender after being intimate with Onji, only to stop himself immediately afterwards from delving into those forbidden desires. After his wonders and ponders, he would just come to the conclusion that she just didn't mean it when she said that she loved him; that she was just caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking clearly when she said it. Even then, the memory of Katara still manages to creep up his mind; commanding him to picture her captivating eyes, her elegant face and her sweet smile. How he guiltily loved to picture her alluring beauty in his mind, and how me wrongfully yearned to see her again every night, even as he laid next to one of the most beautiful women in the Fire Nation he would catch him thoughts wandering back to the ebony beauty that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe. His thoughts would then begin to take him towards deviant territory, and he would begin to picture Katara lying erotically on top of her bed; a glimmer in her seductive, bewitching eyes as they gazed into his the same way they did the night he stepped out of his monogamy, ready for him to take her in all of her nude glory as the abrupt flash of lightning illuminated the side of her face and body. He has struggled with these thoughts every now and again during the infancy of his relationship with Onji, and although it was a bother to deal with, he was eventually able to restrain himself. But now, because of his idiocy and his inability to control himself, these 'intrusive thoughts have been converted into memories; memories that have continued to haunt him. Each day is now a constant battle for him as he fights to constrain these intrusive memories. And now as he sits there on the corner of the bed, he finds himself once again at war with himself, just like every other day.

Suddenly, he felt a soft touch on his shoulders; forcing him to come back down to reality and jolt from the sudden halt of his daydream.

"Aang?" said Onji seductively as she hovered over the young Avatar's neck.

Aang slowly turned his focus to the young Fire Nation woman's face; sighing in annoyance, "Yeah?" asked Aang as he clapped his hands together and turned his focus towards the wooded floor in front of him.

Onji softly lunged her head a little closer, "You just got up from the bed so unexpectedly; you have a habit of doing this now." said a concerned Onji as she attempted to get Aang's visual attention.

Aang then looked up towards the dresser in front of him, "I just have a lot of things on my mind." said Aang, his focus still on the dresser as if trying to evade from Onji's gaze.

"Ahh, I see..." said Onji. She noticed Aang's uneasiness right away and considered leaving him be, but she disregarded it anyway as she nestled her grip on his shoulders and leaned her lips towards his ear, _"Well I just want to make sure you were…."_ whispered Onji as she pressed her bare breasts on his hunched back; letting out a whispering moan as the contact of her pink nipples on his skin sent waves of pleasing sensations down between her thighs, _"Alright…"_ finished Onji.

Aang refused to look at her. He knew what she was attempting to have him do, but he also knows that her feeble efforts to coax him into another 'round' has gotten old fast as of late, and he was in no mood to comply with her 'demands' today. Aang let out another sigh of agitation, "Not now Onji; I have a big day today and I'm just too stressed to have sex right now." said Aang indifferently as he turned his focus towards the door.

Onji halted her temptation and pulled back when Aang failed to comply with her advancements; she felt hurt that Aang was refusing to give in to her enticing invitation, "Huh? I'm basically throwing myself at you and you reject this?" said Onji as she trailed her hands over her nude figure, "You're kidding right? Seriously, you've got to be kidding me Aang." asked an annoyed Onji as she bent her eyebrows in fury.

Aang once again sighed as he bent his head down and shut his eyes, "_Oh great; here we go again."_ whispered Aang as he rubbed the back of his neck; mentally preparing himself for the routine blowout that was about to occur in less than 2 seconds.

"Do you think this is easy for me? That I can just pop a kid out of me at_ willll?" _hissed Onji maniacally as she placed her hand over her bare chest; her face then twisted in fury, "I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU AANG; I DIDN'T HAVE TO BUT_ I did_ I LENT YOU MY BODY AS A VESSEL TO BEAR _YOU _A CHILD, _OUR _CHILD!" yelled Onji hastily as she continuously slapped her upper chest. "I DIDN'T HAVE TO COMPLY WITH THIS STUPID MISSION; I COULD'VE EASILY TOLD YOU 'NO AANG, I'D RATHER WE WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE BEFORE I SPAWNED AIR BENDERS OUT OF MY UTERUS', BUT I DIDN'T; YOU CAME FIRST AANG, YOU ALWAYS DO!" screamed Onji as she got up from the bed and stood fully in the nude in front of Aang with her fists on her waist.

_"I GAVE MYSELF TO YOU AANG..." _those familiar words sat uncomfortably with the young Avatar as he growled under his breath, "We've done it 7 times this week Onji, 7 times!" said Aang loudly as he stood up from his seat and pumped his chest, looking at her in disbelief over having disregarded his uncomfortable state, "This meeting's important, _you know that!_" whispered Aang in aggravation as he balled his fists and clenched his teeth, "This isn't just some cockamamie get-together that the Leaders have planned for me; they're not going to sit me down, serve me tea, pat me on the shoulder and say, 'Oh hey, it's alright; at least you TRIED!" said Aang mockingly; the last words that came out of his mouth were engulfed in fury as he lunged his neck towards the fuming Fire Nation woman. "These people have been on my case since last…year… and they refuse, RE-FUSE to cut me slack; you know this, you know that the entire world is depending on me to revive my race regardless of what I feel about it!" yelled Aang as he tossed his hand to the air I don't blame you for their insensitivity Onji," continued Aang as he nodded his head in disbelief, "but I do blame you for YOURS!" finished Aang as he intently stretched his arm out and pointed his index finger towards his attacker; infuriated that Onji continued to fail to acknowledge the pressure that's being put on him to accomplish this pivotal duty and how much of a toll it's been taking on him both emotionally and psychologically.

Onji was taken aback by her lover's bold accusation; she couldn't believe that he called her 'insensitive' and was unable to grasp why he would blame her for being coldhearted. SHE was the victim, SHE was the one that would be blamed for her inability to bear him a child, SHE would be the one that would be mocked and jeered not just by the Fire Nation, but by the ENTIRE WORLD for her inability to create an offspring that would carry on the legacy and abilities of a nearly extinct race. She nodded in shock as those last words that Aang yelled began to sink in, and humphed at Aang as she raised her nose up high to the air and turned away from him; folding her arms together as her bare backside faced the young Avatar as tears began to trail down her cheeks.

Aang however, chose to remain unaffected by Onji's immature actions; he really wanted to tell her off and boy did he want to, but he refused to let his boiling temperament get the best of him in this situation and decided to make peace with the woman that will hopefully soon bear his child. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he raised his arms over his chest, and then brought down his arms and exhaled all of his inner tension; displaying a calm and cool demeanor as he opened his eyes and looked towards Onji, "Look, you and I are under a lot of stress; we have yet to become pregnant and the test you took yesterday only added more fuel to it." explained Aang as he walked towards the bitter woman and placed his hand on her shoulder, "This is a lot of pressure for the both of us; we said some things that we didn't mean, so let's just disregard this whole spat and pretend it never happened" explained Aang as he leaned his face near hers and forced a smile.

Onji then turned to face the young Avatar; her agitation melting away as she wiped her tears with her index finger, "Well maybe that's why we haven't gotten pregnant." said Onji as sadness began to settle in her eyes.

Aang chuckled, "It'll happen; we just have to relax about it, that's all." continued Aang, "We've been so worked about fulfilling my commitment that we have stressed ourselves out in the process. Let's just allow it to happen the way it's supposed to happen, and we'll figure the rest out." finished Aang as he rubbed her arms up and down.

As Onji turned to face him, she wiped a loose tear as she sniffled and smiled at the young Avatar, "Yeah…I guess you're right" finished Onji as she nodded in compliance.

"Good" said Aang as he sternly gazed into the Fire Nation beauty's deep, brown eyes. "The meeting's in about half an hour and I can't afford to be late; I'm just going to use the restroom downstairs so I don't waste time going back and forth between rooms, then I'll just head out immediately afterward." explained Aang as he stroked his thumb over her blushed cheek.

Onji nodded in agreement, "Yeah, yeah that's…that's a good idea." said Onji quietly as she forced a smile.

"Alright then, I'll see you when I get back." said Aang as he parted from Onji's side, but just as he was turning the doorknob, he turned his head and gave a cheeky smile, "Oh, I almost forgot; don't forget that tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us; why don't you pick out something nice to wear for the occasion while I'm gone?" finished Aang as he opened the door.

Onji looked on as Aang walked out her bedroom and closed the door behind him; wondering about the subtle, yet noticeable changes in the young Avatar's personality and how it's taken its toll on their relationship. Sure, he seemed to be content when he left the bedroom, but recently Aang has begun to show signs of distance. Sex seems almost like a chore to him; even during that first night they spent together his mind seemed to be somewhere else, and she knew it, she felt it in his touch, his kiss and caress. This complete turnaround was an alarming signal for Onji, for they began occurring from the very moment he returned home the day after he saved Katara. And how she despised the mere thought of that Southern Water Tribe trash having lived; after all of that planning, after the risk she took of even meeting that devilish woman back in the small town of Dacitan, she still lived. The thought of Aang coming to her aid at the drop of a hat was one that pierced through her like a rusty dagger; _"Her life should have ended that day"_ hissed Onji quietly as the sickening thought of her maniacal plan having failed on her sent shockwaves of hatred. That day was reserved for her first physical encounter with Aang, but instead it was ill spent on saving that wretched woman's life. She gripped her arms in frustration, "_He just haaaaad to have a vision. Just my luck…" _said Onji disappointingly as she curled her nose to the thought of the water bender still walking amongst the living. It seemed also that lately he no longer tolerates any of her constant interrogations and questions as to what happened the night he took off when they were supposed to have been consummating their relationship. The answer is always the same; he always insists that nothing happened; that the storm was so strong that he couldn't leave the city until the following morning and eventually, arguments and accusations follow. He is no longer lenient on her; no longer has patience for her, and it kills her to know that Aang is showing signs of unhappiness alongside her. As she walked towards her restroom, she couldn't help but continue to loathe Katara, and how she truly wished that she were gone, for an inner suspicion dwelled within her that caused her dread and trepidation; a suspicion that has haunted her since the day she began her amorous romance with Aang, a suspicion that she averted from confessing aloud for fear that she may jinx herself and bring her most inner fears to life. But she knew that even will all of the fear and all of the anxiety that has plagued her since the very beginning; after all of the arguments and stumbles she has endured with Aang during the past couple of months, he has remained fervently loyal and devoted to her and their relationship, and joy aroused within the core of the nude Fire Nation woman's heart. "_No matter; dead or alive, I have won…_" whispered Onji as she grinned in self-satisfaction; knowing fully well that there was no longer anything to fear, for the day after Aang returned from Ba Sing Se, he took her to the bedroom and made her his. She and Aang have given each other their most precious purity, something that Katara and Aang have never shared, and never will. Onji chuckled at the delightful thought of having robbed Katara in less than a year something that she couldn't ever achieve in her 3 year relationship with the young Avatar, and basked in the glory of having broken Aang's, THE Avatar's celibacy. She smiled menacingly towards her queen sized bed, knowing not only that Aang is now eternally hers, but also knowing that soon, Aang will seal the deal and make his announcement to the world; the announcement that will declare his everlasting love and dedication to the young Fire Nation woman once and for all.

* * *

She felt broken that day, betrayed and let down; he knew that she was involved with someone else, as was he, but he chose to seduce her anyway. She thought there was a method to the madness that was that heated night, and that Aang made love to her because he truly loved her and wanted to show her his adoration through physical union. She thought this would mark the end of his relationship with Onji, and the beginning of their reconnection, but instead, it marked the beginning of much pain and anguish. She was left hung to dry; for Aang had decided that their intimate encounter was nothing more than a 'mistake', and he left her that day, left her with nothing more than a stretched tunnel between her thighs and a shattered heart. As the days turned to weeks, Katara still found herself struggling to get over Aang's deception; feeling almost incredulous that Aang did her so wrong. But reality would soon follow, as she is constantly reminded of the night she let her guard down when she washes up and feels that the thin piece of flesh that blanketed her vaginal opening was no longer there. The first month since she and Aang had their falling out, she has avoided anything and everything that was somewhat related to the young Avatar; she has even gone as far as evading him as a topic of idle conversation with random visitors and customers. Meanwhile; Iroh continued to witness Katara's hurt daily, and even thought Katara has yet to explain the full story, he knew very well that Aang played a major part in her recent depression. He has attempted on numerous occasions to bring him into their routine discussions and somehow hoped that his mention would force Katara to open up to him and tell him exactly what happened, but to no avail; she would simply say, _"I don't want to talk about it."_. He watched helplessly for the first month as Katara dolefully attended to her duties; sweeping, washing, tending to consumers, the usual things she would do with a cheerful smile on her face, but for that first month that smile was replaced with sorrow. He wanted to assist her in any and every way possible, but he knew that he couldn't help someone that didn't want to be helped, and Katara has made it clear on numerous occasions that she preferred to deal with her problems on her own. He could see how badly she tried to hide her pain, but her feeble attempt at putting on a facade wasn't fooling anyone; her bother was just to obvious to disguise not just from himself, but from his customers. The sweet, kind woman that Iroh's regular clients have grown fond of has become another person; they noticed her change in attitude and have asked Iroh out of concern as to what was happening to the young, vibrant Southern Water tribe woman. But Iroh would merely shrug his shoulders and insist that he had no idea what was going on with her and defended to the death that her recent change in attitude was something that was out of her control; heck, he even suggested that perhaps it was probably that time of the month; but as time went on, that time of the month seemed to stretch along as time continued to pass by. It's now been three months since Katara last saw Aang; three months since she told Aang that she never wanted to see his face again, and she has kept true to her word thus far. All in all, these three months have been incredibly difficult for Katara; the pain of having been rejected by the young Avatar was not one that dissipated quickly, and even now the small remains of that pain still linger when her mind occasionally wanders to him. This was an unsettling thought for her, but in the end, through all of the arduous effort to face the reality of her situation; she has managed to pull through and accept things as they were. Eventually, a smile returned to the young water bender's face; even the smallest amount of bitterness over Aang's deceit has given way to forgiveness, and she finally found the drive to move on with her life. After all, she couldn't let Aang win; she couldn't let him get the best of her, so she decided to give all of her endearment to the young man that hailed from the Fire Nation: Lee.

Katara knew how to hide her pain well; for the first couple of months that Lee occasionally visited, she inconspicuously hid her ail; careful to not give Lee even the smallest hint of distress for fear that he may figure her out. Katara has yet to tell Lee about her night with Aang, and has chosen to keep it that way. After all, Lee has been nothing but good to her from the very beginning of their relationship, and he didn't deserve to go through that kind of heartache; no, he deserved her unconditional affection and commitment for having endured their relationship and having stayed fully devoted to her. And 2 months ago, she returned his dedication with her loyalty, and her body; she has been making love to him every time he visited since.

Katara lay elegantly on the bed with nothing but a sheet covering her nudity; her back towards Lee while he buttoned up his traditional Fire Nation attire after having washed up from their lustful encounter.

After Lee finished dressing himself, he walked towards the bed that supported the beautiful water bender; a smirk in his smile as he gently sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. _"Hey..."_ whispered Lee as he lightly shook Katara; assuming that she was probably resting from their heated moment.

But she wasn't; as a matter of fact, Katara remained awake even after they finished having sex. She simply did what she would always do: Lay on the bed, stare at the wall, and give Lee the impression that the enjoyment they shared was so spectacular that she had to rest afterwards. She hated doing this to him; after all he was a good lover, but she couldn't evade the fact that there was just no spark between them in the bedroom, not an ounce of it. So she decided to play along as usual and make it seem as though he wore her out; all the while sparing him some hurt feelings.

Katara inhaled a small breath and turned to meet her lover; pretending that she had just woken up from a deep slumber, "H-huh?" said Katara as she rubbed her eyes; gripping the cotton sheet over her chest so as not to expose her breasts.

Lee smiled joyfully as he witnessed just how much he had worn Katara out after their steamy session, and how happy it made him that he sexually pleased her well, so well that she would end up falling asleep immediately afterwards. He loved spending every moment he could making love to her; the feel of her, the look of her in such an aroused state, and the taste of her lips as he thrust his length into her was enough to make Lee the happiest man on the planet. And how happy he was with Katara; she truly was a spectacular woman to him, and in his eyes she could do no wrong. Lee took a moment to stare into her deep, ocean blue eyes; he gazed into her jet black pupils as if he were somehow attempting to catch a glimpse into her soul while he softly passed the back of his hand over her flushed face, "Hey beautiful." said Lee quietly as he smiled lovingly to the seemingly exhausted water bender.

Katara couldn't help but smile at Lee's kind gesture; she placed her hand over his, "Hey." said Katara warmly.

Lee chuckled, "Did you sleep alright?" asked Lee.

Katara nodded compliantly, "Yeah, I did." said Katara.

As Katara gazed back into Lee's amber colored eyes, she couldn't help but feel thankful that he was in his life. He was too good to her, so good that he never even questioned Katara about her inability to bleed when they first became physically intimate. She remembered the exact words he said as if he had uttered them yesterday...

_"Some women just naturally don't bleed at all, and as a matter of fact, some virgins don't even have a hymen. It's a delicate membrane, the hymen." explained Lee as he rubbed Katara's shoulder. "It's so thin that it can actually break on its own without even having intercourse. Riding a horse can break it, even doing simple acrobatics and stretches can cause it to tear." finished Lee as he gave Katara a kiss on her right temple, "It's nothing to feel bad about. I know that you gave me your virtue and that's all that matters; no need to believe in silly superstitions like how blood symbolizes eternal union and whatnot." said Lee as he scoffed at the thought while continuing to comfort Katara._

_Katara smiled nervously as she nodded in agreement, "I-I didn't know that..." said Katara as she rubbed her thumbs together anxiously._

_Lee chuckled at Katara's nervousness, "Honey, I think we're waaaay past all of those childish wives tales and mysticism." said Lee, "We're here, we're together and that's all that matters." finished Lee as he smiled warmly to the ebony beauty and delicately kissed her cheek.  
_

_"All that matters..."_

Those words continued to echo through Katara's head; it gave her comfort to know that Lee was so supportive and so open-minded about the whole 'virginity' issue, which gave her even more encouragement to continue on with her relationship with the Fire Nation Native. After all, she knew that things couldn't get any better than this; she had the love and support of a man who truly cared and adored her in every way a woman should be_, _and she couldn't be any happier with the idea of not being alone.

Lee immediately interrupted her thoughts, "So, you ready for the big day tomorrow?" asked Lee as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

Katara knew well that she was far from ready; for tomorrow she would have to face the one person she swore she would refuse to see, but now, now she is being faced with a difficult situation. Yes, she hated him for what he did to her, and the fact that she will have to see him again the next day regardless of what she said is one that didn't sit well with her. She firmly believed that she reserved the right to bloodbend him over a steep cliff after what he did to her, but its been three months, and in that time she has learned to forgive him. She has come too far to regress back to her gloom, and decided that maybe it would be best if she did see him again and at least try to re-mend their friendship.

Katara nodded agreeably as she smiled ardently to the young Fire Nation man, "Yes, definitely." said Katara

Lee nodded compliantly, "Your brother's finally getting married Katara, you must be really happy for him." said Lee eagerly.

Katara rubbed her arm as she energetically answered back, "Yeah, oh yeah, I'm really excited for him." continued Katara, "But everyone knows that the wedding is _all_ about the bride; All _he_ has to do is show up." declared Katara as she let out a light chuckle.

Lee laughed at the thought of her lover's brother only obligation is attending his own wedding, "Heh, poor Sokka." chuckled Lee.

Both Lee and Katara shared a soft laughter as they thought of the hard time her brother is going to have the next day, especially is he has to deal with a potential monster bride whose whims and demands must be fulfilled the way she deemed worthy. Katara giggled at the thought of Suki bossing Sokka around; after all, he does kind of deserve it for all those years of referring women as the submissive type, and she definitely knows that Suki is NOT that kind of woman. "Boy is he in for the ride of his life" chuckled Katara, but she also knew that even if they were at odds with their point of views and perceptions on what the roles of a man and a woman should be, Katara couldn't think more innocently about the couple. She knew that they truly cared for one another and knew that regardless of their differences, they were going to spend a happy life together, unorthodox probably, but happy nonetheless.

Katara was so enthralled in her thoughts that she failed to recognize that Lee had stopped laughing, and his high spirits made a 180 as he solemnly turned his gaze away from Katara.

Katara raised her eyebrow in concern, _"Weren't we just laughing together a couple of moments ago?"_ thought Katara to herself as he looked at her uncomfortable Fire Nation lover. She then leaned towards him and tenderly wrapped her arms around his neck as her bare breasts pressed onto his right arm,_ "Did I say something that might have offended him?" _thought Katara to herself as she laid her head on his shoulder._  
_

"Lee, what's wrong?" asked Katara as she stroked her fingers over his raven colored hair.

Lee let out a small sigh, "Nothing, it's nothing." said Lee; his expression saying otherwise.

Katara didn't believe him; she wanted to get to the bottom of Lee's stern attitude and decided to push the issue further, "Lee?" asked Katara innocently.

Lee slowly looked up to Katara; his mesmerizing ember colored eyes looking deeply into her own deep blues, "Katara, when do you think you'll be ready to tell your family?" asked a serious Lee.

At first Katara thought that he was referring to their relationship, but their coupling was one that his family has been aware of since they have began dating; she knew this. It didn't take long for Katara to realize exactly what Lee was referring to, and she felt her heart sink at the very thought of it.

Katara loosened her grip on Lee's neck as she cowered away from him. She then grabbed her sheets and covered her nudity, "Lee, they can't know; _not yet._" answered Katara; quietly fighting back the urge to let all of her emotions spill out of her.

Lee watched on as uneasiness settled in his lover, and he once again provoked her stress over the issue, "Katara, I'm so sorry I even brought it up." continued Lee as he moved closer to the young water bender, "It's just that, we're going to see them all tomorrow, and I really think you should talk to them about it, or maybe someone from your Tribe who c-"

Lee halted himself from going any further as he witnessed tears gently flow down her cheeks; a somber look in her eyes as she stared blankly towards the ground. He had nothing more to say; her expression said it all. All he could do was cradle her in his arms in a tender, loving embrace as her tears descended onto his shoulder.

* * *

Aang hovered on his glider over the Fire Nation Palace before he descended onto its main entrance. He was incredibly anxious about this particular meeting because he knew what to expect: An earful from every important person that hailed from every existing Nation, including his own friend and Fire Lord, for having yet to impregnate Onji. As he gracefully landed onto the pavement, he spun his glider with a quickness as its wings tucked themselves within its wooden restraints.

Aang let out a deep sigh, _"Here we go."_ thought Aang unenthusiastically to himself as he proceeded to walk into the Fire Lord's palace.

_"Man, I'm definitely not looking forward to this."_ said Aang to himself as he made his way down the spacious, crimson colored hall he was so familiar with; its walls heavily decorated with Fire Nation crests and symbols, while the hall itself was densely populated with guardsmen for what he assumed was for the safety of the many important people that would be attending this meeting. Aang found their presence insulting, _"What, they don't think I'm protection enough? What is with these people!" _thought Aang angrily to himself as he uneasily continued to walk down the hall and away from the cluster of guardsmen. He felt his blood begin to boil at the thought that even the Leaders of every Nation didn't trust him enough to keep order, and instead, confided on average guardsmen to keep control and order within the vicinity of the Round Table entrance. But, just like every other time they made a mockery of his position, he let it go and continued to make his way to the gathering. As he drew nearer towards the giant, metal doors that harbored within it the meeting he was dreading to attend, he fought the urge to just walk away; for fear that he'd flip his lid if he had to grin and bear another moment of their abuse.

When Aang finally reached those elegant doors, worry began to settle in the pit of his stomach, and he felt himself becoming restless; _"Alright Aang, You know that it's nothing personal; you have to come to terms with this already." _thought Aang to himself as he tensely rubbed the back of his neck,_ "They just want to make sure that you're doing your best to try and repopulate your race. That's all; no need to fly off the handle." _thought Aang as he attempted to calm himself down before entering the room.

But as he turned the handles and opened the doors wide, he was immediately reminded as to why he was so worked up about the meeting in the first place. He looked on to see everyone, The Leaders, aristocrats and diplomats of every Nation sitting pompously in the Round Table with their noses in the air. Aang gulped in his throat as he entered the room and approached the council; the tension in the room was thick as everyone with the exception of Zuko and King Kuei stared daggers at him as he took his seat. Aang looked around and glared at all the familiar faces; he was used to them treating him as if her were some sort of leper, for all they want from him is to bring forth a child into the world that will carry on the lineage of the Avatar, they were interested in nothing else. Even if he was the Avatar, they still saw him as an irresponsible teenager who had to be under extreme supervision in order to fulfill his duty, and even thought it aggravated that they had such little faith in him, he tried his best to understand their position. But it severely agitated him that every monthly meeting he's attended has been routine; since he announced to the council that he has consummated his relationship, it's been nothing but a constant questionnaire for the young Avatar. Personal questions that shouldn't be asked due to their personal nature are bombarded on him on a usual basis; fully disrespecting his privacy as they force him to answer things that should be left in the bedroom.

The diplomat that represented the Earth Kingdom was the first to break the ice. "Ahh, young Avatar; you have been making well with your responsibility to attend every meeting you have been asked to attend." said the diplomat, "That is, even if you have yet to accomplish the most important, yet simple task we have yet to ask of you." finished the diplomat as he let out a sickening cackle.

The rest of the room followed suit with the exception of Zuko and King Kuei as a roar of laughter erupted and echoed through the room.

Aang couldn't help but feel embarrassed by their giggles and chuckles, and a blush overtook his cheeks as he bowed his head in humiliation.

"Now young Avatar, this is the end of the third month; has she taken the test?" asked the diplomat.

Aang forced himself to answer as he shut his eyes, "Yes." said Aang.

The diplomat raised his eyebrow, "Aaaaaand?" asked the diplomat, raising his eyebrow in annoyance while everyone else leaned closer to the table so as to get a better listen of the Avatar's answer.

Aang's face twisted in anger as he refused to answer his question; he remained silent.

"It's negative."

Aang's eyes shot open as he turned to see where the voice was coming from, and just as he suspected, it came from Chief Arnook; Leader of the Northern Water Tribe, and a pain to deal with in every meeting.

"The Avatar refuses to answer because he has yet to impregnate his mate." announced Arnook.

Aang glared at the Chief; feeling his core temperature rising as his anger began to bubble. But even then he chose to restrain himself, for what Chief Arnook just said was true; the test Onji took once again confirmed that she is not pregnant. Aang's expression turned somber as he once again bowed his head in shame.

"Oh what's wrong young Avatar," pouted the diplomat, "Shooting empty darts?" mocked the Earth Kingdom diplomat.

Aang's eyes widened in anger as he began to ball his fists; trying desperately to contain himself, but he was slowly losing this battle, and was finding it more and more difficult to hold himself back any longer.

Zuko and King Kuei looked on in horror as they witnessed the wall behind where Aang was sitting begin to crack; while everyone else was too busy being humored at the Avatar's expense to notice.

"We told you last time to try different positions; have you attempted to do so?" asked the nobleman that represented the Northern Water Tribe.

Aang chose not to answer, for he was putting all of his concentration in trying to contain his fury.

"And the herbs, young Avatar, the herbs that I have suggested you use to increase fertility and sexual drive. Have you at least given that a chance?" asked the diplomat that represented the Fire Nation.

Aang squint his eyes as he clenched his teeth; trying to bite the vulgar words that were trying to seep through his mouth.

"Pfft, of course" said Chief Arnook, "You have yet to remain true to your mission boy; your woman should have conceived child by now and bore a child by the end of this year, but you have _both _failed to deliver." continued Chief Arnook.

"Just like you have failed your duties as the Avatar." finished Chief Arnook.

Those words hit Aang in the very depths of his soul, _"How dare he..."_ thought Aang as an expression of shock overtook his face.

He was furious, no, outraged that the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe was audacious enough to go as far as to call him a failure. Aang had about as much as he could take from these people; every meeting he has attended has been nothing but an insult to his pride and he would do nothing but grin and bear their constant interference in his life. But now, he wasn't going to stand for it any longer; he wasn't going to let them make a farce of his role in the world.

Aang slammed his hands onto the table so quick and powerfully that everyone in the room jumped from their seats; he then shot up from his seat and pointed his index finger towards every single person in attendance,"YOU PEOPLE THINK THAT I'VE JUST BEEN LOUNGING AROUND AND STARING AT MY FEET ALL DAY EVERY DAY? BECAUSE I FAILED TO ATTEND YOUR POINTLESS MEETINGS IN THE PAST!" yelled Aang as he lunged at the Earth Kingdom diplomat and directed his index finger towards his nose, _"Let me tell you something_" whispered Aang menacingly as the Earth Kingdom diplomat's legs began to quiver. He then move away from the frightened diplomat; his eyes heavy with fury as he stood straight and focused on the entire room, _"Let me tell you _ALL _something." _yelled Aang as his fingertips began to emanate fire, _ "I have been working _MY BUTT OFF SINCE THE WAR ENDED. YES, THERE WERE SOME MINUSCULE, INSIGNIFICANT REBUILDINGS AND GET-TOGETHERS THAT I FAILED TO ATTEND; WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I HAD A LIFE!" screamed Aang as he pierced through everyone's alarmed gaze, and soon after, he turned his attention towards the terrified Chief of the Northern Water Tribe.

Aang then began to walk towards him as his fury was only amplified by the mere sight of him, "BUT EVEN THEN I STILL MANAGED TO APPEAR IN EVERY SINGLE IMPORTANT ASSEMBLY; RELIEF EFFORTS, I WAS THERE, RESCUES, I WAS THERE, REBELLIONS, I WAS THERE! EVERY CALLING THAT WAS CRUCIAL THAT MY PRESENCE BE THERE, I MADE SURE I ARRIVED, I SHOWED UP AND DID MY JOB! AND WHAT'S SAD ABOUT THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS IT ALL OF YOU KNOW THIS; YOU ALL KNOW THAT I REMAINED TRUE TO MY RESPONSIBILITY AS THE AVATAR, BUT NO, THE AVATAR ISN'T FULFILLING HIS DUTY BECAUSE HE FAILED-TO WATCH- THE CHIEF- OF THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE- SLAM-A BOTTLE-ON THE EDGE-OF A NEWLY...CONSTRUCTED...BUILDING!" bellowed Aang as he lunged his face menacingly towards Chief Arnook; while the ground below everyone's feet began to tremble at the presence of the Avatar's raw power.

Aang then closed his eyes as his anger began to dissipate,"And you people want to know the worst part?" asked Aang as he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the decorative carpet below his feet, "Even though I'm here, even though I'm complying with every single demand you throw at me, it's still not enough, and I don't think it'll ever will be." finished Aang as he looked up at everyone's petrified gaze.

Zuko looked on in amazement as Aang stood boldly by his decision, and secretly delighted by the sight of Chief Arnook nearly peeing his pants when Aang screamed at him. He has seen him in action before, but never of this caliber. Aang wasn't succumbing to their beck and call anymore; this time he meant business, and he proved it. Zuko couldn't be more proud.

Aang took a deep breath, "I'm going to continue on with this mission because the cycle of the Avatar relies on the revival of my people, but in terms of having it fulfilled in your time? heh, sit _TIGHT_." hissed Aang; the final word that came out of his mouth echoed through the room as the crack on the wall behind him reached the ceiling.

Everyone in the room remained in shock; unable to move as cracks of dry wall and dust seeped from the ceiling. King Kuei was the first to get up from his seat; nervously waving his hands as he attempted to make peace with the Avatar, "Yes yes Aang; however you may wish to fulfill this mission will be entirely up to you and only you." declared Kuei as he chuckled nervously; while everyone in the room, including the stubborn Leader of the Northern Water Tribe, nodded in agreement.

Aang stood gallantly in his place; his expression unchangeable as he continued to stare down every single person in the room, "Very well then; I declare this meeting officially over." announced Aang before he air bent the doors wide open. Everyone in the room lightly gasped as the doors slammed onto the thick, metal walls that made up the main hall, and the Avatar stormed out of the room without even a passing glance.

As Aang began to disappear from sight, Zuko got up from his chair and bolted out of the room as he attempted to catch up to the distraught Avatar, "Aang? Aang!" cried Zuko as he continued to run towards Aang's direction.

Aang stopped himself from going any further when he heard the sound of his old friend's voice; slowly turning his head as he looked at Zuko in the eye, "What." said Aang sharply.

Zuko was a bit taken back by Aang's boldness; after all, he had every right to be after what he's endured from these people. But the Aang that he knew wasn't the person he just approached; he could see his distraught and inner conflict and he knew that Aang wasn't himself at the moment He tried his best not to further agitate him, "Come on; you need to relax." said Zuko as he gestured the young Avatar to follow his lead. Aang nodded compliantly as they both walked down the hall.

There was silence between the two friends as they made their way past the hall and down a narrow corridor, until Zuko decided to speak, "So, they really got under your skin huh?" asked Zuko.

Aang nodded, "Obviously." said Aang apathetically.

Zuko let out a small sigh, "You'd think they'd know by now not to get on your nerves." said Zuko as he nodded his head in disbelief and annoyance.

Aang shrugged his shoulders, "I personally think they get a kick out of seeing me this way, but that's just me." answered Aang; the reality of his blowout just beginning to hit him as he slowly came down from his rage.

Zuko then led Aang to a small door all the way at the end of the corridor, "We're here." said Zuko.

Aang raised his eyebrow suspiciously, "Here?" asked Aang.

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, here." said Zuko as he pointed his thumb towards the small, metal door.

Aang watched on curiously as Zuko opened the door, the first thing Aang saw in the cramped room was a device that somewhat resembled a lamp, sitting on a small, round surfaced accent table; only this lamp had two tubes sticking out of its circular middle and what looked to be mouth pieced on it's ends.

"Tubes...It's a Feng" said Aang as he then turned his attention over to Zuko.

Zuko chuckled, "Yeah, it is." said Zuko as he lightly smirked at the young Avatar. "I suspected this meeting would stress you out, so I prepared a space for us to hit this." said Zuko as he took out a small bag that contained the same strange, green plant that he immediately knew was Dama, the same plant he smoked with his friends the day of the Fire Nation Event. He could smell it's potency as Zuko took the plant out and walked towards the Feng.

Aang just stood there as he analyzed the Feng's slim appearance. It was very different from the enormous jar-type Feng that he and his friends smoked from in the Fire Nation Event; compact in size with a glossy surface and elaborately decorated with flames and the Fire Nation insignia smack in the middle of the its round center.

_"What's he expecting me to do, smoke my problems away?"_ thought Aang sarcastically to himself as he watched Zuko prepare the Feng for them.

Zuko looked back, waiting impatiently for the Avatar to join him as he sat on one of the small stools he reserved for them, "Well, aren't you going to join me?" asked Zuko as he picked up the tube in front of him.

Aang was hesitant; especially since he knew that Onji was waiting for him, but how many chances does he get to spend time with any of his old friends. After all, they have grown up; each and every one of them have established their own lives, especially Zuko, who's practically unavailable most of the time because he's always tending to his duties as Fire Lord. He made up his mind and nodded agreeably, "Sure, what the heck?" said Aang as he merrily walked towards the vacant stool by Zuko and a smile emerging from his flat expression.

Zuko chuckled, "Heh, you seem to be in a good mood now." analyzed Zuko.

Aang rolled his eyes as he chuckled at Zuko's remark, "Come on, I'm always in a good mood." said Aang with a cheesy smile as he picked up the tube in front of him, "That is, if you don't count what happened in the meeting earlier" snickered Aang before he placed the tube over his mouth.

Zuko couldn't contain his laughter, "Yeah, that-wasn't a happy Aang." said Zuko sarcastically, "But soon you will be." finished Zuko as he tucked the Dama into the small compartment on the Feng's lower side and firebent the plant before hastily closing the compartment's small cover on top of it.

Soon after the Feng's inner chamber was filled to very top with the Dama's potent smoke, and the two friends inhaled in unison. They both held in their smoke; giving each other ok gestures as they held continued to hold their breath, Aang was the first to exhale; after all, he wasn't fully used to holding smoke in his lungs for an extended period of time, let alone smoking a plant that's considered to be forbidden. Nonetheless; he blew his smoke out like a pro, and soon after, Zuko followed suit, and as they felt their high beginning to settle in, Zuko established the conversation.

"So, ready for Sokka and Suki's wedding?" asked Zuko.

Aang nodded coolly, "Yeah, I guess." said Aang.

Zuko nodded agreeably as he once again lit the Dama and gestured for Aang to take the next hit with him; Aang complied as he picked up the tube and inhaled alongside Zuko. The hit he took this time was much stronger than the first; he could feel the hot smoke flowing in his esophagus as its effects began to become more apparent in his expression. The whites in their eyes began to obtain a light tinge of pink, and their eyelids began to get heavy; Little by little the two friends felt themselves immersing into their high, and the deeper they went, the deeper their conversation became.

Zuko rubbed the bit of sweat that accumulated on his forehead, "Man, I wish-I wish my mother were here to see me." said Zuko drolly.

Aang nodded dumbly, "I hear ya; I wish Monk Gyatso were here to give me advice." said Aang as he let out a big sigh, "He was always good at giving advice..." said Aang as he lazily blinked his eyes.

"Yeah, I bet he was." said Zuko as he fidgeted with the mouth piece of his tube, "But...see I wish that she were here so...so she could hear the announcement that I was going to make in the wedding tomorrow." said a completely relaxed Zuko. Aang looked on casually as he continued to attentively listen to Zuko's confession,"I looked...everywhere for her; I've been searching for her for years, but still no sign of her...anywhere." said Zuko lazily, "Maybe...maybe she doesn't love me anymore." said Zuko as he frustratingly punched his thigh.

Aang sluggishly gazed at Zuko; dumbfounded that he would make such a stupid remark, "No, no Zuko don't...*sigh* don't say that. Your mother loves you; she wouldn't have done what she did if...whatever, you know what I mean." said Aang lethargically as he flung his hand at the Fire Lord in annoyance, "I know that you'll find her eventually...you-just...can't stop you have to keep-going." finished Aang with a sound of sincerity in his voice.

Zuko scoffed, "Yeah; that's...that's deep coming from you." said Zuko dumbly as he lazily pointed his finger towards the young Avatar, "But-enough-about-me-let's...talk about you" said Zuko rapidly as he weakly slammed his hand on his thigh, and he found himself overcoming his high as he began to express his concern, "Aang, I'm getting the feeling that your blowout wasn't just fueled by this meeting." said a suspicious Zuko as he rested his arms on his knees.

Aang suddenly felt his high melt away as he was plunged back to earth by Zuko's worded doubts. He had a gut feeling that Zuko would probably bring the conversation to this; he knew now that he couldn't hide his burden any longer and had to talk to someone about it.

"I have…everything that I could ever want and need Zuko;" continued Aang as he relaxed his jaw on the palm of his hand and rested his elbow on his thigh, "I have a roof over my head, the Nations provide me with money and anything else I want if I ask for it; even though Momo's no longer with us, I still have Appa, and to top it all off, I have a beautiful woman who really cares about me and bends her back to please me." said Aang gullibly as he looked up needfully towards Zuko.

Zuko couldn't help but cackle at what Aang just said, "She bends her back huh? Pffffttt!" laughter escaped from Zuko as he slapped his hand on his knee, only to turn and see that Aang wasn't so amused.

Zuko quickly tried to remedy the situation, "Sorry." said Zuko as he waved his hands apologetically as he struggled to contain his chuckle; and his high wasn't helping him much in doing so either.

Aang rolled his eyes as he focused on the complexly designed carpet below their feet, "I thought I would be happy, but I'm not." continued Aang, "I'm miserable." finished Aang as he then rested his arms onto the side of the accent table.

Zuko quickly gathered his composure as he began to realize that Aang was being sincere, and he was genuinely in a serious dilemma. He answered back, "Do you know why you're so miserable?" asked Zuko.

Aang nodded, "No, I don't." said Aang, sounding unsure of himself.

Zuko raised his eyebrow knowing fully well that Aang wasn't telling him the whole truth; He suggested with his gaze for the young Avatar to come clean.

Aang caught glimpse of Zuko's suggestive gaze; he knew there was more, and he knew that Aang was holding back. Aang had to confess, "When Katara and I broke up, I assumed that with time I would grow to love Onji." said Aang guiltily. Zuko's raised his eyebrows curiously as he continued to listen to Aang speak, "We began dating and things were fine between us, we were happy, we got along, and we had a good time. But even then, I didn't fall in love with her; and then I thought 'maybe if I sex with her, I would fall in love with her', but it hasn't happened yet. I mean, we still get along great; a few occasional arguments here and there but for the most part we're golden, and I like her, but-"

"You don't love her." said Zuko as he finished Aang's sentence.

Aang bowed his head in shame, for he knew that what Zuko finished professing for him was in fact the truth. He has yet to fall in love with Onji.

Zuko bent his head and raised his brow "Does this have anything to do with Katara?" asked Zuko.

Aang shot his head up by the very mention of the ebony beauty, "N-no, no this has nothing to do with her, why would you say that?" said Aang nervously.

Zuko looked on doubtfully at the young Avatar as his suspicious behavior led him to ask more questions, "I dunno; just trying to drag the conversation. How is she doing by the way?" asked Zuko as he squint his eyes.

There was silence for a moment between the two friends; Aang now wished that he wasn't so obvious when the Fire Lord asked him if his inner conflict had anything to do with his ex-girlfriend, and pretended that he didn't even hear his questions as his eyes wandered aimlessly around the room.

But Zuko wasn't falling for it, "I know you heard me Aang" said Zuko as he looked dumbly at the young Avatar, "Aren't you going to answer my question?" demanded The Fire Lord.

Aang knew by Zuko's forceful command that trying to evade the topic of the water bender he once called his lover was futile. He let out a sigh, "I don't know." said Aang.

Zuko jerked his head back in disbelief, "What, you don't keep tabs on the people you save? Because last time I checked it was your duty as the Avatar to make sure that everyone you assist is faring along well; and that includes ex girlfriends." exclaimed Zuko.

Aang glared at Zuko annoyingly, "Yes, and I do keep tabs on everyone I save, but not her." said Aang unhappily, "I can't see her again" finished Aang as he dismally gazed at the bong in front of him; his thoughts now running amok within the confinement of his brain.

Zuko chuckled at the thought, "Why not? Sure you guys broke up, but you both seemed peachy as pie with it in my Event. Not to mention that you're going to have to see her tomorrow when we attend Sokka and Suki's wedding." said Zuko; finding Aang's childish remarks amusing. Soon after, Zuko made a remark that the young Avatar didn't expect him to say.

Zuko chuckled, "I mean, it's not like you slept with her." said Zuko.

Aang shot his head up by what Zuko just finished uttering; fervently hoping that Zuko didn't catch on to his uneasiness. As Zuko was about finished with his chuckle, Aang tried to go along with it and tried put on a façade, "Heh heh, yeah, it's, it's not like I slept with her…" said Aang as he dragged his last few words and restlessly rubbed the back of his head; pleading to the Spirits of the Next World that Zuko wouldn't catch on to his phony act.

But as Zuko finished his chuckle, he took one glimpse of the Avatar's melancholy, and stopped laughing. He had now realized that what he had said as a joke was not a joke, but a fact. He gasped as his eyes widened in shock, "Wait a minute, wait j- ju- a-are you, _are you telling me that you slept with Katara?_" asked Zuko as he hissed his question.

Aang looked away from the Fire Lord who anxiously awaited for his answer, but he didn't have to say it; for his silence said it all. Aang knew that the jig was up; Zuko now knew that he stepped out of his union and had sexual relations with Katara.

"Are you CRAZY! yelled Zuko. "What are you, stupid! Did you even consider in that FEEBLE-MIND of yours how not just Katara, but Onji and Lee would be affected by this after wards?" continued Zuko as he swung his fists by his sides, "No wonder you don't want to face her; having to see the woman that you fornicated with while your girlfriend's by your side would really make the party awkward!" yelled Zuko sarcastically.

Aang has yet to respond to Zuko's reaction, he couldn't even look at him; he just simply stared at the small accent table as if he were trying to mentally escape from this whole predicament.

But Zuko wasn't done with him yet, "Did you think that you would get away with this? Did you really THINK that you would get away with your infidelity?-" exclaimed Zuko, "Ans-"

Before Zuko could finish his sentence, Aang violently punched the small table that held the bong in fury; smashing it into small fragments as he got up from his seat and interrupted the Fire Lord from his rant, "Yeah, I was crazy! Yeah, I was STUPID, Is that what you want to hear me say!" yelled Aang as he continuously slammed his hand over his chest. "You think I don't know this? I was crazy because I slept with Katara while still with Onji. Yeah I was crazy, and I feel like the the planet's biggest jerk for it, so do me a favor and _don't give me a hard time about it_" begged Aang; anguish reflecting in his storm gray eyes.

Zuko looked bitterly towards the young Avatar as he straightened the bong on the soft carpet and brushed the bits and pieces of wood that happened to get on his royal robes, but he also noticed that Aang was honestly hurting because of his foolishness and decided to back off; however, he was still very disappointed in him. "Does Onji know?" asked Zuko sternly.

Aang nodded as he slowly blinked, "No, she doesn't know." said a remorseful Aang.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Good." said Zuko as his eyes darted aimlessly around the cramped room, "What's done is done and you can't do anything about it, just leave it in the past where it belongs." suggested Zuko as he crossed his hands.

Aang took his seat and intertwined his fingers as he turned his focus towards Zuko, "Have you ever made a mistake like this?" asked Aang, hoping that he could somehow find some common ground with the Fire Lord over this whole mess.

Zuko jerked his head and twisted his face in disgust,"Pfft, no." scoffed Zuko, "I love Mai, and I'd never do that to her." finished Zuko.

Aang raised his eyebrow at Zuko's insinuation, "What are you trying to say?" asked Aang.

Zuko rolled his eyes and nodded his head, "You said it yourself Aang, _YOU_ said that you didn't love Onji. so I don't feel the need to repeat myself." said Zuko.

Zuko watched on as his remark caused his conscience-stricken friend to act restlessly; constantly shifting his position and rubbing his limbs as if he were possessed to do so, and a disturbing look in his eyes that only exacerbated his worry over his old friend's well-being, "Aang," said Zuko as he placed his hand on the young Avatar's shoulder, "Are you sure you want to make this announcement so soon? You still have time to figure things out; maybe you should wait." suggested Zuko.

Aang stopped his erratic behavior as soon as he processed what his friend just asked of him, knowing fully well that that wasn't an option. He relaxed himself and a serious tone escaped the young Avatar's mouth, "No, I already made the promise to Onji; Every member of the council including her are expecting me to do this, and I can't let them down." continued Aang as he hunched his back and shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe this is what Onji and I need, and with time I'll grow to love her in return." explained Aang.

Zuko looked on painfully as he let go of his grip on the young Avatar's shoulder and accepted his reasoning, "Whatever you say..." said Zuko sarcastically as he let out a sigh; "Do you at least regret it?" asked Zuko.

Aang merely looked at him; for he was unable to answer his question.

* * *

**Here are the links to the sketches I made for this chapter:**

http :/ img641. imageshack. us/img641/3225/aangandonji. jpg

http :/ img821. imageshack. us/img821/2526/kataraandlee. jpg

http :/ img703. imageshack. us/img703/7545/aangandzukotoke. jpg

***I repeated the songs Cutty Ranks- Limb by Limb and Collie Buddz-Come around when I sketched Aang and Zuko's pic; a very fitting song if I do say so myself***

**Alright guys; prepare yourselves because some serious stuff is about to go down in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
**


	19. The Wedding

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Wyclef Jean- 911 Instrumental (Can't stress the 'instrumental' part enough)  
**

***I didn't sketch any pics; there was just too much going on in this chapter for me to find the highlights. This is my longest chapter yet (containing a whopping 21,396 words) and the most important one by far; as you read on you'll see why*  
**

The following morning, Aang struggled to open his tired eyes; rubbing them with balled fists as he tried to make out exactly where he was. As his blurred vision began to improve and his cognition kick started, Aang came to the realization that he spent the entire night asleep on the loveseat in Onji's living room. Aang groaned as he rubbed the tire away from his face. He was so exhausted from the previous day that he just didn't even bother to go up the stairs and meet Onji in her bedroom; after all, he was incredibly high when he returned to the young Fire Nation woman's home and knew that she wouldn't have appreciated it if the young Avatar returned to her doped up to his eyeballs from the Dama that he and Zuko smoked the previous day. Since her previously horrible experience with the elusive plant back in the Fire Nation Event, Onji vowed never to associate herself with it, and wouldn't be proud to find that her lover, THE Avatar, was smoking that very plant behind her back. _"No, that would make a mockery of her image as a wholesome woman, heaven forbid that she took a few hits every now and then."_ thought Aang sarcastically to himself as he sat himself up and rested his elbows on his thighs. And yet, he knew that she was going to be upset either way, because he failed to return home in time to 'please' her.

How Aang secretly wished that Onji at the very least would take the time to find common ground with him and appreciate the things that he enjoyed; how he wished that she would be a just a tad bit more lenient with him and more understanding of his pivotal roll in the world, for it seemed that no matter what he did lately, there was just no pleasing the young Fire Nation Woman.

Aang sighed disappointingly as he closed his eyes and nodded his tilted head, _"Onji..."_ whispered Aang quietly to himself as he continued to rub the exhaustion away from his face.

All in all, Aang had no desire to start another conflict with the woman he was striving to bear a child with, and since the previous day had taken such a toll on the young Avatar's emotional state, he came to the conclusion that perhaps it was best that he spent the rest of the day without her. As he got up to stretch, he took a whiff of his clothes; his face twisted in fear, _"Aw man, I can't let her get a whiff of this."_ thought Aang, for his clothes reeked of the forbidden plant's aroma. He then let out a big sigh as he shot up from the love seat and proceeded to spring towards the door that led to the guestroom, _"I better hop in the shower before-"_

But before Aang could finish sentence, a voice emanated from the top of the stairs.

"Aang!" yelled the stern voice.

Aang's face squint as his body cringed from the screeching sound of the voice he immediately recognized as his lover's: Onji. He hesitantly turned around to meet the woman who was standing on the top of the staircase, dressed in her usual silky, pink evening gown and traditional Fire Nation slip-ons; her arms crossed as she tapped her foot restlessly in annoyance and an angry expression on her face.

Onji growled, "Where the HECK were you Aang?" asked Onji in a loud tone as she balled her fists by her sides; her lower eyelids heavy from what seemed to be an entire night's worth of weeping.

Aang raised his eyebrow as he looked at the distraught Fire Nation woman strangely; he immediately took notice of her swollen eyelids and knew that she once again spent the night in tears.

"_What was she crying about this time? Because I didn't show up in time to do her? No no no, this is getting way out of control."_ thought Aang to himself as the idea of Onji being so distressed because he didn't comply with her 'demands' sent ripples of annoyance throughout his nerves.

"Onji, were you…crying last night?" asked a bothered yet concerned Aang.

Onji bit her lip as her eyes began to glisten from the very question Aang just finished asking her; she turned her head bashfully as she nodded in disagreement.

But Aang knew she wasn't being truthful; her face said it all as the young Avatar stared at her in disbelief, _"What is her problem?"_ thought Aang to himself; in awe by what he was witnessing as he stood his ground with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Onji bit her lip as she gripped her arms; tears beginning to cascade from her deep autumn brown as she slowly turned her focus towards the young Avatar, _"I don't know Aang…"_ whispered Onji, "When you leave *sniff* to fulfill your duties, *sniffle*… and then you don't come up to the bedroom…my mind starts going Aang." Sniffled Onji innocently as her eyes glistened with tears, "A-and I start to think that maybe you don't want to have sex with me, and that maybe you're not attracted to me anymore." explained a teary Onji pessimistically as she fidgeted her fingers.

Aang was no fool; he could see that she was distressed, but it was for what he thought was a very silly reason. He scoffed as his eyes darted aimlessly around the room before once again focusing on his lover, "Onji, I don't understand…why you feel the need to cry if I don't come up and make love to you." expressed Aang, 'I mean, being with someone and caring for some is not just about sex." explained Aang as he lightly chuckled at what he thought was a senseless fear.

But without warning, Onji's innocent concerns took a sudden turn; her eyes began to burn with anger as her thoughts took her to another possibility, a possibility that haunts her mercilessly night and day. With a vengeance, she began to profess her deepest concern. "Or you're probably secretly seeing that _WHORE_ of an ex-girlfriend behind my back!" exclaimed Onji cold-heartedly as she began to make her way down the stairs.

Aang's eyes and mouth widened in shock as his caring smiled quickly dissipated; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She has given him small hints here and there that she was still not over the fact that he and Katara have had a history together, but to accuse him of having an affair? Yes he slipped that one time, and since then he's been working himself like an animal to make things right with her; even if she doesn't know of his infidelity, he still did his best to make his woman the happiest in all of the Fire Nation. After all the effort he has put into their relationship, after making sure that she was well taken care of emotionally, physically and financially, after constantly making sure that she was well pleased in the bedroom, he never expected her to say something so hurtful, and he once again found himself slipping in his own fury.

But Onji could care less as to whether or not Aang was offended or not; all she cared about was voicing out her own selfish opinions and assumptions, and she continued her rant, "Well, is it true Aang, ARE you sleeping around? Maybe not Katara, maybe some loosie goose from the deepest alley in market? Or maybe a random floozy that probably batted her eyes at you after you left the meeting yesterday? Maybe that's why you didn't come to me last night? You _ARE_ the Avatar; I'm sure women practically throw themselves at you when I'm not around, and you probably take advantage of it too, is that it? Huh?" continued Onji as she bitterly pressed her lips in annoyance and slammed her fists onto her hips.

"Want to have your cake and eat it too? Or maybe yo-"

"STOP!" screamed Aang; his voice echoing through the living room as the wooden floor trembled from the sound of his powerful voice.

Onji froze; unable to finish her sentence as Aang's roar overpowered her own and affright by having witnessed a taste of Aang's terrifying power.

" I…have had it up to _HERE_ with your constant jealousy." exclaimed Aang as he did a military salute over his head; a menacing expression in his face as he cringed his teeth, "I knew, KNEW that you had some insecurity issues Onji, but I NEVER thought that you would stoop so low as to accuse me of being continuously unfaithful to you!" yelled Aang as he flailed his arms in the air, "Every day you get upset over something that I did, and you always, ALWAYS try to somehow connect it to Katara or some other non-existent woman, but now you've taken it too far…I'm getting _sick_ of this Onji!" growled Aang as he slammed his hand continuously onto his chest; breathing heavily as he continued to spew all of his feelings to Onji, "I have been GOOD TO YOU!" exclaimed Aang as he pointed towards the young Fire Nation woman, "I have done my best, MY best to make sure that YOU are ALWAYS happy, heck, I even put my OWN happiness on the side for YOU; I ALWAYS made sure that I didn't DO or SAY ANYTHING that you would find offensive. You have my completely and undivided attention, but it always seems that you prefer to see my FLAWS INSTEAD!" said Aang as he swung his hand across his left side; subconsciously air bending towards the wall and causing all of Onji's wall ornaments to fly across the room and shatter onto the floor.

Onji looked on as fear began to emit from her brown eyes; for even with the display that was his doing, Aang has yet to flinch; his furious gaze solely focused on her. She was paralyzed; unable to move from her position for fear that he may lunge at her and force her to continue to listen.

"This obsession that you have with Katara….it's driving me insane! I have yet, hear me, YET to see Katara since the day I rescued her; and for _you_ to accuse me of 'seeing' her behind your back, of even CONSIDERING that I'm having an affair is not just an insult to me, but an insult to our relationship." explained Aang as he began to walk towards the brunette beauty, "Now you listen to me Onji and listen well." continued Aang as he pointed his finger towards his lover's face and began to whisper his words, _"This is going to end; you are NEVER, EVER going to fault me for being disloyal to you, you….are going to RESPECT ME AND RESPECT OUR RELATIONSHIP! I don't EVER want to hear you say that I am cheating on you, EVER." _hissed Aang as he grabbed Onji's shoulders."Today, my friends are getting married; two friends whose friendship I treasure deeply._"_ continued Aang as he angrily glared at the fear stricken woman, "We have been honorably invited to their sacred ceremony and as you know, Katara is going to be there. Now we are going to this wedding…and when we get there, you-are going-to _behave_." demanded Aang as he slowly began to pull away from his lover.

Onji looked on with a fright as Aang turned her back to her and proceeded to voice his demand.

"And one more thing; if you even THINK that I'm going to _MISS_ my own friends', my own _FAMILY'S _matrimony_, _then you're sadly mistaken, Onji. Because if you get even an _inch_ out of line, I'll make sure that you travel back home…alone." declared Aang; his back still turned to her.

Onji's already swollen eyelids began to once again fill with tears, and remorse began to set in the young Fire Nation woman for even voicing out her suspicions, "_Aang…."_ said a tearful Onji, "_Aang I'm so, so sorry…"_ whispered Onji as tears began to spill from her lower eyelids.

The sound of Onji's sniffles and sounds of sadness stirred the young Avatar as he felt his agitation give way so guilt; his eyes slowly began to shift towards somberness for having blown up at his lover the way he did. Aang took a deep breath as he slowly turned around and caught sight of the grief-stricken Fire Nation Woman, scrunched in her position on top of the stairs as she continuously sobbed over having been told off by her lover.

As he saw her tears roll down her cheeks, he couldn't find himself to apologize; all he did was slowly make his way towards her and grab hold of her; hoping and praying that he somehow got through to her. As he softly embraced her, he solemnly whispered in her ear, _"Come on, we have to get ready to go."_ said Aang as he lightly rubbed Onji's arms; disappointment ridden for having once again let his anger do the talking instead of his rational thought.

Onji sniffed as her tear stricken eyes looked up at Aang, who wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of returning her glance for what she has done.

"Oh and another thing" continued Aang, still unwilling to look at Onji's face, "The reason why I didn't come home last night was because I was smoking Dama with Zuko; just thought you should know." finished Aang.

Onji merely looked down at his chest before pulling away from him in disbelief over what Aang just finished confessing to her, and not an ounce of remorse emitted from his voice when he mentioned it. As she lightly sniffed the surrounding air, her eyes widened; the strong odor of the plant's smoke was now noticeable to the young Fire Nation man as she covered her nose in disgust. Aang however, remained unphased by her displeasure and continued to deny her his recognition.

She now knew that he was telling the truth; she now knew by his bold confession and his insensitivity to her feelings towards his usage of the outlawed plant that he wasn't going to take anymore of her badgering behavior, and this made her exceedingly nervous, "I'm going to get washed up and…then we can head out." said Onji quietly, a hint of sadness still eminent in her voice as her visual attempts at evoking Aang's notice became persistent.

Even when Onji backed away from him and subtly tried to get his attention, Aang still refused to look at the Fire Nation beauty; not even a peripheral glance. Never has he been so infuriated or so hurt by anyone in his entire life. The worldly legislature did a good job getting under skin, but he expected that from them; never did he expect that someone who claims to care so much about him would persecute him in such a way and cause him to have so much pain and resentment.

Onji took the hint; she knew that no matter what she did, he wasn't going to respond to her quiet yet desperate gestures, and she slowly turned around and sluggishly made her way up the stairs and entered the bedroom; defeated.

Aang glanced up as Onji disappeared into her room and shut the door behind her; sighing in annoyance as he made his way towards the guest room door and proceeded to go the stairs.

Meanwhile, Onji locked her door and made her way towards her dresser. When she got there, she held herself up with her arms as her head dangled over her chest; her short, brunette locks cascading over her face before she once again raised her head to face her reflection. As she stared at her grief-stricken eyes in the mirror, her distressed demeanor suddenly shifted and sourness soon took its place; her deep browns darkened, and her eyebrows bent in infuriation.

"I just had to open my big mouth, I just had to open my _big, stinkin', mouth!_" growled Onji as she gripped the edge of her dresser.

She feels like a complete idiot for having voiced her opinions and fears without even considering how he would react, but now she's paying for it, for he seemed more distant now than ever before. Even when they were just friends he showed more interest in her, but lately, it's been almost a struggle to find common ground with the young Avatar, and the verbal altercation they just had moments ago only added more fuel to the ever growing problem. She was afraid, afraid that she was pushing him away from her; and that the relationship she strived to achieve was crumbling beneath her feet and was helpless to stop it; her paranoia was destroying them and she knew it. As she continued to spiral deeper into her own hysteria, anxiety soon followed as she felt her heart beat so rapidly that it could easily break through her chest as sweat began to trickle down her brow. The way Aang ignored her subtle plea for his attention was now an image that was permanently burned in her psyche; serving as a reminder to her that she was now at risk, at risk of losing Aang.

Tears began to trickle down the dry path of her previous cry, _"Aang, I can't afford to lose you."_ whispered Onji quietly…and longingly; _"I love you, Aang."_

She loved him; she loved him so much that she risked her life just by attempting to ask the Fire Nation's most deadly fugitive, Azula, to eliminate the one person that she felt had the power to end their relationship. Even though Katara wasn't eliminated as she had hoped, seeing Aang in such pain for having been unfairly accused of stepping out of their relationship was enough for Onji to come to the realization that he genuinely cared about her; regardless as to whether or not Katara was alive. She now knew that Aang was here to stay, and he really wanted to make things work between them, but her deranged suspicions were getting in the way. She realized that she had to step it up; she knew she had to be the woman Aang knew and wanted her to be in order to further their union. She would be the epitome of what the Avatar's mate should exemplify and be the physical manifestation, a symbol of the glory that would soon be the union between Air and Fire. She was going to do that for him, because she truly loved him; but first, she felt compelled to handle some unfinished business with whom she considered to be a troublesome nuisance. She chuckled menacingly as her corruptive plan unfolded in her thoughts.

"_Don't worry Aang; I'll behave for you today, or at the very least, I'll try…" _

_

* * *

_

Back in Ba Sing Se, a young Fire Nation man was resting his back on the wall with his arms crossed and a sweet smile on his face as he watched his beloved girlfriend make a spectacle out of finding the perfect apparel to wear for her brother's and closest friend's wedding.

She tried on a green pullover; _"Ugh, this won't do."_ whispered Katara as she took off the long blouse and hysterically invaded her dresser; tossing trousers, tights, blouses and bindings into the air as they cascaded down and decorated the wooden floor.

Lee nodded his head as he let out a light sigh, "No, I guess it won't." chuckled Lee as he narrowly dodged his head from a runaway pair of dark trousers.

Katara rolled her eyes agitatedly as she continued to ransack her drawers; while Lee remained oblivious to her annoyed demeanor.

Lee brushed his fingertips over the right side of his chest as he attempted to carry on a conversation, "You know, I think that was really thoughtful of Sokka to allow Suki to have the wedding take place on Kyoshi Island and all." said Lee admirably, "You know, instead of in his homeland. It must take a lot of guts for someone like him to put his pride on the side like that." pointed out Lee as he lightly chuckled, "Then again, heh, you did say that a wedding was all about the bride; maybe Suki somehow coerced him into having the wedding in her home village?" suggested Lee innocently as he continued to chuckle at the thought of the possibility of his brother in law being mercilessly threatened by his bride-to-be.

Katara chuckled dispassionately, "Well, I guess he figured since she's going to have to spend the rest of her life in constant below zero temperatures, he may as well return the favor and let her spend her last unwed day in her ambiance." said Katara sarcastically; a frigid tone in her voice as she took out a pair of trousers from her dresser.

Lee jerked his head back as he bent his eyebrows in shock for having witnessed Katara say something so insensitive about her own family, but he knew that she hasn't been herself lately, and understood her position. "You know, you've been a bit…off since, you know." mentioned Lee, "I mean, I know you don't wish to talk to anyone about this but I really think you sho-"

Lee halted himself from continuing his sentence as he began to notice the displeasure in Katara's deep ocean blue eyes; her glare piercing through him as she stopped her frantic search. He knew then that she wasn't pleased with his insinuation and decided that it was best not to push the topic further; he waved his hands apologetically, "Just forget it, forget I….said anything…." said Lee, feeling defeated as he began to skim aimlessly throughout the room.

Katara discerned from his gloomy expression that she touched a nerve within her lover, and she couldn't feel guiltier for denying him the peace of mind he so desperately yearned for.

"Lee, I'm so sorry. I've just been really stressed lately; especially with, you know." explained Katara as she took a break from her rummaging; "I'm just trying to keep my mind off of it Lee; it's crucial that I do. You know that." explained Katara as she lovingly gazed into her lover's eyes; a hint of worry barely disguised in her expression as she forced a smile.

Lee nodded his head in disagreement, "No; Katara it's alright. You don't need to explain anything to me." said Lee as he affectionately smiled at the young water bender.

Katara then looked up to her lover; a gleam in her eyes and an expression of appreciation in her face as she agilely commenced to search her drawers once again.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle at the comical sight as he lightly nodded his head, "Katara…" said Lee quietly as he gazed lovingly at the young water bender while she continuously tried on different outfits. "They all look good on you honey; just pick one." mentioned a caring Lee as he patiently waited for his lover to find the outfit she deemed worthy to wear to the important event.

But she couldn't just pick one; no, her attire had to be just right, "Lee, you KNOW that I can't just put on any old shirt on, or pants for that matter." explained Katara as she continued to rummage her drawers. "It's crucial that I find the right clothes." continued a desperate Katara as she proceeded to try on more outfit, "I mean, everyone's going to be there, my family, my friends; they can't notice-" Katara cut herself off as she let out a light gasp her eyes widened in elation. After having spent the entire morning getting dressed for her brother's big day, Katara finally managed to find the perfect outfit that would accentuate her voluptuous figure.

Katara posed continuously in front of her mirror as she observed herself in approval; "Ahhh, perfect..." said a very pleased Katara as she continued to admire the attire she found best hugged her hourglass frame, and best hid her bodily imperfections. She would be sporting the modified version of her traditional Water Tribe outfit; a long, short sleeved kimono blouse with midnight blue tights, and traditional slip-on boots with interior fur.

Lee was busy randomly skimming the room when he was interrupted from his daydream. When Lee's focused turned towards the ebony beauty, he was blown away by the marvelous sight.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Katara.

Lee couldn't help but be in awe at the sight; he has yet to see her in her native clothing and although it had more of a modern Earth Kingdom flare than what most of the Southern Water Tribe would normally wear, he still thought the outfit she decided to wear simply looked exotically stunning on her. To Lee, Katara was already a beautiful woman both inside and out, but man oh man did she look amazing today.

Lee rubbed the back of his head bashfully as he let out a timid chuckle, "Heh heh, you look, great, no FANTASTIC!" exclaimed Lee as a light blush began to emanate from his cheeks from the sight of his visually enchanting woman.

Katara chuckled as she began to tie her hair; happily knowing that her lover found her pleasing to the eye, then again he has always found her pleasing to the eye and he wasn't afraid to show it. Even in her most grungy moments he has always voiced that she looked beautiful; regardless of whether her hair was messy and tangled, or if she had a zit, he didn't care. She was beautiful to him, and this made her very happy, happy that she was comfortable enough to be herself around this man even in her worst moments.

Lee cheesily grinned at the beautiful water bender as she finished tying her hair in her usual style before realizing that they had to leave immediately if they were to get some good seats on deck, "Ready?" asked Lee as he tilted his head towards the ebony beauty.

Katara nodded agreeably, "Ready." said Katara as she lightly smiled at the young Fire Nation man. As she reached to pick up their tickets from atop of her dresser, she took a quick glance at its disembarking time; she gasped at what she just discovered, "_Oh no_." whispered Katara; an aghast expression in her eyes.

Lee took notice of her worry, "What, what is it?" asked a concerned Lee.

Katara;s eyes stayed glued to the tickets; unable to move her glance, "Our boat leaves in 5 minutes!" exclaimed Katara as she slammed the back of her hand onto the tickets in frustration, "I mean, how could I miss this? Where is my brain for goodness sake!" exclaimed a paranoid Katara as she tightly gripped her head in dismay and confusion.

Lee's eyes widened troublingly as he witnessed his girlfriend submerge into her own panic; quickly walking towards the young water bender as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Katara, Katara relax..." said Lee as he lightly gripped Katara's shoulders. "We'll make it to the wedding." said Lee calmly, "If we leave now we can probably catch our ship before it disembarks." said Lee determinedly as he put his fist in the air, for he was determined to make their deadline on time.

Katara nodded compliantly as she attempted composed herself; taking in a deep breath as she exhaled her stress, "Yeah, your right." said Katara as her voice quivered from the last bit of nerves that escaped her.

A driven grin then escaped from Lee, "Well, what are we doing standing around here for? We have a wedding to attend!" shouted Lee high spiritedly as he jammed his fist into the air and dashed towards the door.

Katara chuckled nervously as she tried to go along with Lee's enthusiasm, "Heh heh, yeah, whoopieeee.." said Katara as she made an effort to imitate Lee's excitement.

Thankfully, Lee didn't happen to pay any notice to her uneasiness as he lunged towards the door with a devilish smirk; turning around as he placed her hand on the doorknob, "Come on, we gotta get a move on." said Lee merrily as he gestured the young water bender to follow his lead.

Katara couldn't resist giggling as she watched her lover fervently wait for her approach; but when Katara tried to run after him, she was immediately stopped by her lover's hand.

"Katara, maybe….we should take it easy; you know, not too fast? For you sake of course." suggested Lee.

Katara blushed as she longingly gazed into Lee's amber colored eyes, "Yeah." said Katara as she nodded agreeably, "Yeah you're probably right." finished Katara as she smiled sweetly at her lover.

Lee then opened the door for the young water bender as he indicated her to exit the room with a bow only worthy for someone of great importance. Katara bowed her head jokingly as she and Lee laughed all the way out of the door.

As they headed past the hall and down the stairs, they rushed Iroh who happened to be putting a 'closed' sign on the doors' outer exterior to the Tea Shop.

As the couple passed the Former Fire Nation general hand in hand and made their way out the Tea Shop, Katara looked back with a hasty expression on her face, "Come on we're going to be late!" yelled Katara cheerfully as she waved frantically to Iroh before disappearing into the usual street crowd.

Iroh looked on dumfoundedly as the couple jet past him, _"Whoa, time to go." _thought Iroh to himself as he slammed the sign onto the door before locking the doors and ran after the two lovers; "Wait for me!" waved Iroh as he darted towards their direction, huffing and puffing along the way as sweat began to protrude from his brow.

As Katara and Lee continued to run towards the harbor, Lee became concerned that Katara was being over-strenuous began to question the young water bender, "You feelin' alright?" asked Lee loudly, for their dash made it difficult for them to hear one another, even if they were next to each other.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." answered Katara annoyingly.

Lee noticed Katara's uncomfortable state, and knew that his question had a lot to do with it, "I just want to make sure Katara." explained Lee, "You mean so much to me, and heaven forbid something happened to-"

"I said I'm fine." answered an irritated Katara, "Could we please just concentrate on getting to the harbor on time?" asked the young water bender as they continued their pace towards their ship.

Lee took a quick glance at his lover before once again focusing on the path ahead of them, "Right..." said Lee nonchalantly.

There was silence between them for a moment as they arrived at the harbor, until Lee decided to quickly break the silence between them, "Hey, do you think that Iroh's going to be able to catch up to us?" asked Lee.

Katara chuckled at the thought of Iroh's jiggling frame sprinting down the roads of Ba Sing Se; "Maybe we should slow down just a taaaaad bit." suggested Katara as she made a minuscule size with her thumb and index finger.

Lee caught on to her joke, "Heh, yeah, I think that would be best." answered Lee, for the thought of a jelly bellied Iroh running after them seemed almost cruel, even if it was humorous to him.

But before they even had a chance to slow down, Katara and Lee began to notice that their ship was raising its anchor, which meant only one thing: Their ship was about to make its way to the Southern Water Tribe without them.

Katara gasped as she pointed towards the Earth Kingdom ship, "Lee, it's about to set sail without us!" yelled Katara as sweat began to drip from her temples.

Lee looked on in fright as the ship crew that remained on the harbor began to board the ship: "LAST CALL, I REPEAT, LAST CALL FOR KYOSHI ISLAND!" yelled the ticket master from the ship platform's side.

"Hang on!" yelled a frantic Lee as he swiftly picked up Katara by her legs; desperately sprinting with the ebony beauty safely cradled in his arms towards the ship platform. Just as the ticket master was about to embark the ship, Lee finally made it to the platform by the skin of their teeth; Katara still tucked in his embrace as he tried to subdue his heavy breathing.

The ticket master slowly turned around to tend to the 'last minute slackers', clearly bothered by their tardiness. "Tickets please?" asked the ticket master as he held out his hand; his tired, red eyes glaring at the couple in agitation as he chewed what they assumed to be a tar-like substance.

Lee then gently placed the young water bender down as he began to search his pockets, but to his horror, he realized that his frantic search turned up nothing; his pockets were empty.

The ticket master grew more annoyed with the young couple as he turned his head and spit a small dab of the tar-like substance onto the ground; making a light splat sound before turning his focus once again to the young couple. "Tickets please!"exclaimed the ticket master as he impatiently shook his hand.

Katara acknowledged the ticket master's irritation, and without taking her eyes off of the disgruntled ship employee, she began to nervously shake Lee's shoulder. "Lee, Lee the tickets!" said an alarmed Katara.

Lee restlessly searched his pocket, then the other pocket; hoping that somehow he had forgotten that he tucked the tickets in the wrong pocket, but his tense search turned up nothing. "I had them in my pocket, b-b-but it's not in there. It's not anywhere." said Lee as he defeatedly took his hands out of his pockets, "They're gone." said Lee, a look of worry in his face.

Katara's eyes widened in shock as she placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh no, are you sure you put them in your pocket?" asked Katara anxiously as her eyes widened in dread.

"More than sure." answered Lee solemnly, "They must've fallen out of my pocket when we started running." explained Lee as he guiltily turned his head away from his lover. "I'm so sorry Katara." Apologized Lee; feeling shameful for having potentially cost them their trip to her only brother's wedding.

Katara nodded understandingly as she delicately wrapped her fingers over Lee's shoulder; "It's okay Lee, it was an accident." said Katara reassuringly as she nodded comfortingly to her lover. "I'm sure we'll figure something out; maybe we can catch a later ship?" asked Katara as she attempted to remedy the situation; dismayed for she knew that catching a later ship would mean that they would miss her brother's wedding.

But just as they were about to give up and let the ship set sail without them, a familiar voice echoed from the horizon.

"Heeeeeeyyyy!" yelled Iroh as he waved his hands wildly.

Lee and Katara looked on disappointingly as Iroh sprinted his way towards them; for he doesn't know that the tickets that would take them all to Kyoshi Island were potentially lost anywhere in Ba Sing Se.

When Iroh finally reached them; heavily gasping for air as he held up his hand, "I *sigh* you *sigh* dropped this *sigh* *sigh*" said Iroh as he held up the three small pieces of paper that Lee and Katara thought they had lost forever.

Their faces lit up as they immediately recognized what Iroh was holding between his fingers:The tickets that would take them to Kyoshi Island, and to Sokka and Suki's wedding.

Lee pointed happily to the former Fire Nation General, "Iroh, how, how did you-"

"It's like I said" said a joyful Iroh, "You dropped it." Finished Iroh as he willingly handed the papers to Lee.

Lee took the tickets from Iroh with a thankful expression on his face, "Thank you Iroh." said Lee as he bowed his head gratefully before the Former Fire Nation General.

Iroh chuckled as his belly jiggled in response, "Don't worry about it." answered Iroh as he lightly flung his hand, "If I wasn't so big boned, I would've been able to catch up to you guys; therefore e wouldn't have been able to see the tickets fly out of your pockets, and we wouldn't missed our departure." explained Iroh merrily as he continued to chuckle.

Lee and Katara chuckled at Iroh's self-humor, but were suddenly interrupted by an angry voice.

"TICKETS PLEASE!" yelled the bitter ticket master as he forcefully held his hand out; trembling in edginess as his reddened eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Lee's expression soon turned stern as he angrily glared at the ticket master before slamming the tickets onto his hand, "Here you go." said Lee with an intent expression as his eyes stayed menacingly fixed on the ticket master until he couldn't keep his gaze on him any longer.

The ticket master looked on in disgust as the three final passengers boarded the ship that was about to set sail to Kioshi Island, _"Ugh...I hate my job"_ said the miserable ticket master as he followed the threesome onto the ship deck.

As they continued to walk on the platform, Iroh placed his hand on Lee's shoulder as he warmly smiled at the young Fire Nation man; "See? Everything happens for a reason." said Iroh as he subtly glanced at Katara, his insinuation obligating her to blush as she solemnly gazed at the Former Fire Nation General.

* * *

Night began to settle over the vast horizon; A luminous full moon and the twinkle of the stars elegantly decorating the heavens as a small section of the Island of Kyoshi glistened amidst the rest of its quiet darkness.

Aang was the first one to dismount Appa's back; jumping into the air as he gingerly landed his feet on the smooth, white sand. As he finished brushing himself off, he then walked by the Bison's side and helped Onji slide over his fluffy body. As Onji fixed her outfit, Aang walked towards the gentle giant.

"Here ya go buddy." said Aang with a cheesy smile as he gave his pet sky Bison a whole bag full of assorted fruits to keep him satisfied.

"Alright Appa, we'll be a while so get comfortable, alright?" said Aang warmly as he gently passed his hand over his fur before giving his pet a final pat; Appa groaned compliantly as he watched Aang and Onji walk away from his side and into the island.

Onji gripped Aang's arm affectionately, "Ugh, why do these people have weddings at night anyway?" asked an annoyed Onji as she haughtily skimmed her surroundings.

Aang light chuckled at Onji's naivety, "Well, it's more of a Water Tribe tradition than an Earth Kingdom's." explained Aang as they continued to walk side by side on the dock, "See, like the Fire Nation relies on it's spiritual energy from the sun, the Southern and Northern Water tribes draw their own spiritual strength from the moon. It's tradition that a wedding take place in a time when the energy that vitalizes the Southern and Northern Water Tribe is at it's peak; symbolizing the strong, eternal bond that will form between the bride and groom-to-be." explained Aang as a light smile formed on his mouth.

Onji's mouth lightly gaped; fascinated by Aang's explanation, "Sounds romantic." said a blushful Onji, "And how do you know all of this?" asked Onji as the light of the full moon lit up her autumn brown eyes.

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I'm the Avatar; things like this are just common knowledge for me, you know that." answered Aang as he raised his eyebrow; knowing well where Onji was trying to get at.

Onji scoffed in relief, "Oh good, for a second I thought-"

As Onji turned her gaze towards her lover, she quickly noticed Aang's corrective gaze as they proceeded to make their way out of the harbor.

"Uhh, s-sorry...Aang. I thought nothing." said Onji with a bitter smile as she turned her focus towards the dense cluster of people that accumulated Suki's native town.

Before they could reach the heavily populous community, Aang felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiarly kind voice emanate from behind him.

"You're late Avatar." said the voice.

Aang jerked his body around to meet the person behind the quaint voice, and relief overtook him when he found that it was only King Kuei.

"King Kuei." said a delightfully surprised Avatar, "What...what are you doing here?" asked Aang suspiciously.

As Aang asked the question, a maniacal grin discretely escaped his lover; heavily shielded by the darkness of the night.

"The whole council is here Aang." answered King Kuei, "Can't have the Avatar arrive at a public event like this without being properly escorted by his fellow council members." chuckled the Earth King.

Aang puzzlingly gazed at the King as he darted his index finger continuously at the Earth King, "I know that Zuko is supposed to be here, but we're both personal friends of the bride and groom." explained Aang, "Who asked all of you to come?" asked a confused Aang as he rubbed his forehead.

The Earth King raised his eyebrow; flabbergasted by his question, "Why, it was your mate, young Avatar; I assumed you both discussed this and came to an agreement that our presence be made alongside you." answered King Kuei as he kindly gestured his hand towards Onji.

Aang slowly turned his gazed towards his lover, an astonished expression on his face as Onji innocently stared into his deep, storm grays; "Onji, is this true?" asked Aang.

Onji tilted her head and nodded in disbelief as she glared at the young Avatar, "Well, of course Aang." answered Onji in a sarcastic tone of voice as she crossed her arms, "Did you really think that I would just let you waltz into a wedding without a proper entrance?" asked Onji as she tapped her foot in annoyance.

Aang nodded his head, "I don't understand." said a befuddled Aang.

Onji sighed in frustration, "I thought it would be a good political move if they accompanied you." explained Onji as she nodded agreeably.

"As did we." answered King Kuei perkily as he pointed his index finger into the air.

Aang squint his face in frustration as he curled his fingers over his head, "What's so 'political' about a wedding?" asked Aang with a harsh tone of voice.

A huge, cheesy grin escaped the young Fire Nation Woman as she squint her eyes and intertwined her fingers behind her back; displaying an innocent demeanor to the young Avatar. "You'll see." said Onji cheerfully as she lunged her arms towards her lover and tightly gripped his waist; that cheesy grin still plastered in her face.

King Kuei immediately interrupted their 'moment' as he placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "Come now Avatar, the wedding has already commenced and you have yet to make your appearance." said King Kuei as he let go of his grip on his shoulder and walked towards a tumultuous-looking path that led into the woods and away from the dense crowd; turning his head as he gestured the young couple to follow him, "Come, we'll enter the wedding through this path; that way your presence won't make a big hullabaloo." explained the Earth King as he disappeared through the vine-infested pathway.

Aang and Onji glanced at each other before hesitantly following the Earth King into the woods. As they proceeded to walk down the beaten path, a sharp thorn scratched Onji's arm, causing her to whelp in pain as she rubbed the afflicted area, "RRRRUUUUGH! Aang, when are we going to get out of these wretched woods!" yelled Onji as she and Aang continued to walk down what seemed to be a never-ending path.

Aang nearly tripped on a tree's outgrown roots; causing him to regain his balance as he continued to walk down the difficult path, "I don't know." said Aang as he swiped a loose vine from his face.

King Kuei flung a small mosquito-fly from his face with his index finger and thumb as he overheard the young couple's conversation, "Don't worry, it won't be long, see?" said King Kuei as he pointed his index finger towards a small light ahead of them, "We'll be there in just a moment." said King Kuei cheerfully.

And just like the Earth King said, they found themselves at arm's reach with the exit to the unruly path, and when the young couple emerged from the beaten path, their mouths gaped in awed at the wondrous sight.

They found themselves standing before the modestly beautiful scene that would soon join Suki and Sokka's in matrimony. The event was arranged outdoors; white seats properly rowed and aligned by one another atop lush green grass as natives of both the Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island filled each and every one. Its ceremonial altar was decorated to simplistic perfection as flowers of all kinds and colors formed a circle in the middle of the ceremonial platform; drummers surrounded the altar by lit tiki torches as their gigantic instruments lay in wait in between their knees, awaiting the fated sacrament to begin as drapes of deep blue elegantly flowed down behind them. There was a natural/casual feel to the ambiance as fireflies hovered around the trees and altar, and every attendant was dressed in their usual attire with the exception of the holy man; who wore his hair in a formal wolf tail and whose ocean blue silk robes flowed gently to the ground. Aang was familiar with the holy man's role in the wedding; in the Water Tribe culture, he would stand witness as a representative of the Spirit World to Suki and Sokka's union, and alongside him would stand the groom, who in turn will stand by his father. And there was Sokka, gallantly standing alongside Hakoda with his hands balled behind his back; his hair was neatly groomed as he wore his finest warrior outfit, after all, it's tradition that a Southern Water Tribe warrior wear his battle attire proudly on the day of his wedding as a symbol of the physical and emotional strength he will offer to his woman . Aang looked on proudly as his friend stood commandingly on the altar; while the holy man stood by him with his eyes closed and in complete silence as if in a meditative state as he patiently awaited for the bride to approach.

Aang attention then turned to the crowd as he attempted to visually skim through the attendants for someone familiar, and to his luck, he spotted someone within the crowd with a familiar hair bump accompanied by a side ponytail and a blank stare; that someone he immediately recognized to be his old, blind earth bending Sifu, Toph. Aang smiled excitedly; he couldn't wait to take his seat alongside his old friend, but as he tried to walk towards her direction, he bumped into a low gate, causing him to nearly lose his balance as he waved his hands to regain his poise. Aang was so entranced by the breathtaking scenery that he failed to see the wooden gate that encircled the area where he stood, and failed to recognize the members of the council, including Zuko and his wife Mai, sitting by him in their assigned seats within his side of the gated section. He was soon engulfed in disappointment as he realized that he and Onji were standing in a section specifically reserved for high ranking officials, and divided from the common folk.

Then, a whisper; "Avatar, please take your seat; the ceremony's about to begin." suggested King Kuei as he took his seat next to Chief Arnook.

Aang's focus then darted towards the Earth King, breaking his focus on his old friends; "Right." said Aang as he nudged Onji on the shoulder and gestured her to sit, "Wedding's about to begin." said Aang to his lover as he took his seat next to Zuko; while Onji nodded compliantly as she took her seat next to Mai and turned her focus towards the altar.

As Aang got himself comfortable, Zuko nudged the young Avatar on the shoulder, "Hey, what took you so long?" asked Zuko.

Aang simply looked at the Fire Lord with an expression of annoyance as he let out a frustrated sigh, "We would've been here sooner, but we took a wrong turn halfway through the trip, which cost us about two hour's worth of time." explained Aang as he rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders in response before he took a quick glance of Aang's girlfriend and bent towards the young Avatar's ear; a whisper escaping him as he covered his mouth from the unsuspecting Fire Nation Woman, "_Don't worry about it; besides, Katara hasn't shown up either._" whispered Zuko.

Aang's heart nearly skipped a beat at the sound of her name as he nodded agreeably, "O-oh...ok then, good...I guess..." said Aang anxiously as he began to bite his nails.

Zuko pat Aang on the shoulder; he understood the true reasoning of the young Avatar's tension and thought it was best not to push the conversation further, so he once again focused on the altar as was everyone else. As the flames that kept the outdoor ceremony lit began to dim, Aang couldn't help but notice that Katara was still nowhere to be found. He saw Kanna, Katara's grandmother alongside her husband, Master Pakku; sitting in the front row, but still saw no sign of Katara anywhere. "Where is she? She's missing her own brother's wedding." thought Aang to himself as his eyes skimmed the crowd for any sign of the young water bender.

Suddenly, as if he had psychokinetically manifested his wonders, he saw the beautiful, chocolate skinned woman with mesmerizing, blue eyes and that dazzling smile that would stir even the most forlorn individual make her way towards the empty seat next to Toph; the beautiful chocolate skinned woman that was Katara, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Lee.

She was just so bewitchingly gorgeous; Aang couldn't deny it if he wanted to, and a surge of jealousy began to rush his veins as he caught sight of Katara's fingers intertwined with Lee's. He raised his eyebrow in discontent as he gulped his throat, for the thought of Katara let alone the sight of her happily hand in hand with Lee was one that made his stomach churn; especially after she made such a powerful declaration to him the morning after they had sex, but Aang stopped his intrusive thoughts in its tracks. _"Come on Aang, what's the matter with you?" _thought Aang to himself as he struggled to contain his feelings; nonetheless, he was much more concerned about Katara's well-being than his personal quarrels at the moment. After their falling out, he has consistently worried about her since, and because they were at odds with one another, he never got the chance to mend things between them. He missed her, and he missed their friendship; but Aang wasn't so sure is Katara felt the same way. His eyes stayed glued to the young water bender as if in a trance as she took a seat next to Toph; jerking his head back as he squint his face in confusion, for he had taken notice of a change in Katara's physical appearance, _"She looks different somehow; the same, yet...different"_ thought Aang to himself; distinctly watching her as the cool night breeze gently lifted the loose strands of hair from the crown of her forehead. Without warning, a thunderous sound interrupted his gaze.

Drums began to pound as every guest rose to their feet; signaling the entry of the bride. And what a beautiful bride she was; Suki made her glorious appearance wearing a long, short sleeved, cream colored silk gown draped with an intricately decorated lace, a wreath decorated with panda lilies wrapped over her curled hair, and most importantly, the betrothal necklace that her husband-to-be painstakingly took the time to carve wrapped elegantly around her neck . Every attendant awed as Suki's modest beauty as she began to walk down the isle; she truly looked stunning, but when Suki crossed Katara and Aang's visual path, Aang and Katara's gaze locked not on the bride, but on each other. For the first time since they last saw each other that ill fated day back in Ba Sing Se three months ago, Aang and Katara stared deeply into each other's eyes, unable to escape one another's visual ensnare. Even when Suki passed their observable route, they remained lost within one another's fixed stare; incapable of looking anywhere else before the drums once again began to rumble; interrupting their watch on each other as Suki finally reached the altar.

_"So much for not seeing him again for the rest of my life..."_ thought Katara.

As the sacrament began to take place, the multitude of spectators took their seats as both Suki and Sokka knelt in the center of the floral circle and bowed their heads before the holy man; their hands conjoined as the holy man placed his hands over their heads, closed his eyes and began a cryptic chant. Everyone watched on attentively as his hymns echoed throughout the ceremonial area, while the cool night breeze began to lift flower pedals and leaves from the altar's grounds; joined in a rhythmic dance as it gently blew its way towards the audience. Soon after, that breeze made its way towards Katara; dropping a single panda lily on her before disappearing into the island's dark shadow.

Katara gently picked up the flowed that conveniently landed over her womb, and while the holy man continued his ritual, Katara turned her attention towards Toph, "So, Mana couldn't come?" asked Katara, noticing Toph's lover's absence.

Toph nodded disagreeably as she let out a sigh, "No...mom and dad are working her overtime so she had to be there."

Katara nodded understandingly, "Oh, I guess they're still trying to do their best to 'change' you?" asked Katara she lightly chuckled at the thought.

Toph silently cackled, "Yeah, pretty much, 'good luck with that' is what I tell them." said Toph with a devilish grin as she masculinely crossed her legs.

Katara couldn't help but chuckle at the thought; Toph is who she is and there's nothing anyone can do to change her. That's like if someone asked her to change the color of her skin, its just undoable and pointless, and in her opinion they shouldn't even try and just accept her for who she is, as she is.

Toph then leaned towards Katara's ear as a whisper escaped her mouth, "So, how are 'things'? asked Toph as she quoted with her middle and index finger.

Katara swiftly turned her head towards her blind friend; a doleful look in her eye, "Not good." answered Katara solemnly as she twirled her locks around her fingers, "I have to visit the local healer weekly now." answered Katara.

Toph's blank eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, is it really getting that bad?" asked Toph as she raised her eyebrow in concernment.

Katara shut her eyes as she fought back her tears, "*sigh*, _yeah_..." whispered Katara quietly; her voice aquiver.

Toph let out a light gasp as she placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh no..." said Toph as she placed her hand on her back, "I'm so sorry Katara." said a sincere Toph; feeling a great deal of empathy for the ailing water bender.

As Katara felt herself slowly slip into depression by the mere thought of her distressing condition, a comforting hand found its place on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright Katara, you'll see." said Lee as he smiled sweetly and rubbed his lover's arm in condolence.

Katara slowly opened her glistening deep blues as she willingly returned the gesture; she felt grateful for Toph and Lee's attempt to console her, and she suddenly felt optimistic. "Yeah, you guys are probably right; I just have to be positive." continued Katara, "Thank you." smiled Katara lightly as she took comfort in knowing that she had the support and tender loving care of the most important people in her life.

As Katara continued to be consoled by Toph and Lee, a young Avatar quickly noticed Katara's distress from afar; assuming that his presence probably had something to do with it. He continued to look on; he hoped to obtain her gaze again and somehow hope that he could mentally communicate with her, but instead, his eyes met with the young Fire nation man that affectionately embraced the object of his attention in his arms. Lee repeatedly turned his head wards Aang's direction before realizing that is was indeed the Avatar who sat across from them; facing their direction while everyone else continued to watch the service. He then waved excitedly as he mutely greeted the young Avatar, while Aang couldn't help but discretely return the gesture, and thankfully did so without bringing Onji's attention to himself; for she was so incredibly focused on the ceremony that was currently taking place that she failed to even notice her lover's watchful eye was not on the altar, but in the direction of the woman she loathed so much.

As Lee stopped waving, he turned to Katara and Toph with a befuddled expression, "What's wrong with Aang guys? He looks troubled." pointed Lee out as he pointed his thumb towards the obviously bothered Avatar.

Katara and Toph glanced at each other with a baffled expression as they shrugged their shoulders, while Katara tensely rubbed her thighs, "M-maybe h-he probably um...ATE, yeah, he prrrobably ate something that didn't sit well with him, heh heh, monks can have some really sensitive stomachs you know; especially since all they eat is fruit and nuts?" said an anxious Katara as she continued to rub her thighs. Lee raised his eyebrow as he suspiciously observed Katara's restlessness.

Toph smacked her face as she cringed at Katara's obvious behavior and decided to quickly intervene, "Or maybe he's just miserable that he's stuck with a bunch of old crabby men that have nothing better to do with their lives than force their will onto an unsuspecting public." said Toph bitterly as she crossed her arms.

Katara and Lee looked at the earth bender with a dumbfounded expression on their face.

Toph blushed, "Well it's true." said Toph as she shrugged her arms and lifted her hands.

But before they could further question Aang's sorrowful demeanor, a roaring voice interrupted their attempt.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe; Suki of the Earth Kingdom. In the name of the Moon and Ocean Spirits, in the name of ALL the omnipresent spirits that bear witness to this vital declaration of love and commitment, I pronounce...thee...WED!" yelled the holy man, that final word escaping him with much ferocity as he held his hands out; presenting the newly wed couple before every attendant that took witness to their matrimony.

As his words echoed throughout the congregation, roars, cheers and claps thundered while the dynamic sound of drums erupted from the altar. Katara, Toph, Lee, Aang, Onji, Zuko and Mai along with all the other attendants stood on their feet as they verbally embraced the newly formed union.

Sokka and Suki then rose from their kneel and faced each other in unison; their fingers entwined with each other's as they smiled adoringly at one another. And before everyone's eyes, Sokka and Suki sealed their nuptial with a soft, tender kiss. They were no longer separate entities, but one in the eyes of all in this world and the next.

The crowd erupted as the newly weds made their union official with their public display of affection, and as Aang watched Sokka and Suki fulfill their matrimony, an unsettling feeling nestled in the pit of his stomach as a sigh escaped him; for he was reminded of the announcement that he was to make the following week in the Fire Nation.

* * *

It didn't take long for the bride and groom, followed by the groom's father, to make their way down the altar and bow respectfully before every guest; everyone in the room bowed in return, declaring the wedding over. Soon after, everyone made their way towards the newlyweds and personally congratulated Sokka and Suki for their newly formed union, and there was joy in the atmosphere. The newlyweds along with everyone else then made they way towards the reception area that was cleverly designed behind the draped altar. The reception area was enormous; with a simplistic beauty to it. Sokka's native tradition was evident in how the every detail was planned; guests sat down on the soft, green grass with their legs crossed in front of a flat, wooden platform that would serve to hold their meals, while water benders from the Northern Water Tribe entertained the guests with their dexterous abilities.

As every guest took their seat, Aang, Onji, Zuko, Mai and all the members of the council made their way towards the main stage parallel to the commoners; because of their great importance, tradition called for them all to sit alongside the bride, groom, and the groom's father. Meanwhile, Katara, Lee, Toph, Kanna, and Pakku sat in the section by the stage where the council sat.

After everyone took their seats, Chief Arnook was the first to get up from his seat and make a toast, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" yelled the Northern Water Tribe Chief, "We are gathered here tonight, before the presence of the Spirits, to celebrate...Sokka and Suki's eternal, and unbreakable, bond." continued the Chief, "Their love and endurance is a testament to all, that no matter who you are, no matter where you may come from, no matter where your life may take you, _love, _always prevails. To Sokka and Suki, and may their lives be filled with much blessings and happiness." declared Chief Arnook hoarsely as he held his goblet to the air. The crowd quickly followed as everyone held their glasses in unison and shouted, "To Sokka and Suki!"as the crowd clapped favorably.

"And because tonight we harbor very high ranking people, I feel compelled to make...a couple of announcements." continued Chief Arnook as he pointed his index finger into the air.

Aang listened on as his eyebrows bent in suspicion, _"What's he doing?" _thought Aang to himself as he along with everyone else on the main stage were served their meals.

"First and foremost, Prince Zuko has given me the honor to announce on his behalf that he, and his wife, are expecting their first child, an heir to the Fire Nation throne WILL be born by the end of the year!" yelled Chief Arnook as the crowd erupted in cheer and whistles.

Aang took a sip of his drink as he continued to listen attentively to Chief Arnook's speech.

"And finally, the most..._important _announcement." said Chief Arnook as he darted his eyes towards the young Avatar.

Aang noticed Arnook's brief glance as he slammed his cup down as worry began to settle in, _"What is he up to?"_ thought Aang puzzlingly to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, BEHOLD! For the Avatar WILL take the next step towards rebuilding the once strong and proud Air Nomad Nation and preserve the incarnate cycle of the Spirit of the Avatar." continued Chief Arnook as he once again briefly glanced at the young Avatar.

Aang eyes widened in horror as he returned his gaze; he knew what the Chief was about to announce.

"The Avatar and his mate, Onji,...will WED, BY THE END OF THE MONTH!" bellowed Chief Arnook.

Aang felt like he was going to be sick; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. _"This wasn't, I..." _thought Aang to himself as he fiercely turned his focus towards the person he knew what responsible for all of this, "_We weren't supposed to announce this until next WEEK!" _hissed Aang quietly as he clenched his teeth; a dismal look in his eye.

Onji couldn't contain her humor, for she felt that Aang was overreacting; "Oh Aang; everyone was bound to know either way." said Onji as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I figured, 'why not make the announcement more official?' I mean, everyone included in your inner circle would know eventually, why not all at once? Good plan huh?" said Onji innocently with a smug smile.

Aang nodded in sheer disbelief over Onji's actions, and he didn't blame her; after all, she's been excited since the day he proposed and has expressed how much she wanted everyone, including those closest to him, to know of their engagement already. But what he did blame her for was her inability to succumb to Aang's wishes in having the announcement made away from everyone he knew so that they could both harbor the pleasure of personally tell them one by one. This infuriated him; he couldn't even find the right words to say, and just decided to let it go for fear that he would lose his mind if he tried to fight her sense of perspective.

But the crowd remained oblivious to Aang's displeasure as everyone's voice roared like a herd of tiger-dillos. The reception was incredibly positive from all those who attended the wedding, "THE AVATAR IS TO WED! THE AVATAR IS TO WED!" was the chant that echoed throughout the crowd as thunderous claps stung even the young Avatar's ear. Joy was overflowing from all who stood in the presence of this historical announcement; that is, except those closest to Aang. An expression of pure shock emanated from Aang's friends and family, but no one was more shocked than Katara; so shocked because she couldn't make sense as to how Aang, who made love to her while still committed to Onji, was able to take such a big step and ask that same woman to be his bride in such a short amount of time. Katara could only nod in disbelief as she bit her bottom lip and looked away, unwilling to even look at Aang in the face for having made his mockery of the night they spent together official.

As Chief Arnook wrapped up his speech and the crowd's excitement died down, Aang got up from his seat and angrily glared at his lover before making his way towards the newlywed couple.

"Come on guys; we need to talk." said Aang sternly as he gestured them to get up from their seats.

Sokka and Suki nodded compliantly as they rose from their seats, while Aang glanced at Zuko. They both nodded to each other as if there were a telepathically mutual agreement they just adhered to before Aang, Suki and Sokka departed from the main stage and made their way towards the section that harbored the rest of the gang.

Toph was already nearby serving herself a drink of synthesized cactus juice when she was tapped on the shoulder by someone she immediately recognized as Aang.

"I know it's you twinkletoes." said Toph without even turning to face him and the others. Aang couldn't help but smile, "Come on." chuckled Aang as he anxiously continued to lead the way towards the final missing member of their gang: Katara.

Katara was busy conversing with her grandmother Kanna and step-grandfather Pakku when she noticed Aang make his way towards her direction along with her brother and sister-in-law; knowing that they were all coming towards them, and towards her.

Katara's grandmother noticed her uneasiness, "Katara, are you alright?" asked Kanna as she placed her hand over her granddaughter's.

"Yes, Katara; you seem a bit...off." said Pakku in his usually suspicious tone of voice.

Katara's focus then turned towards her grandmother and step-grandfather, "Gran-Gran, Pakku," said Katara quietly as she noticed the gang getting closer, "I-I'm going to talk to dad for a while." said Katara; a nervousness in her voice as her focus continued to dart from her grandmother's withered eyes, Master Pakku's stern gaze and the approaching gang. "I'll be back ok?" said Katara as she cracked a quick smile and hastily got up from her seat; dashing towards her father who was still sitting on the main stage along with the rest of the council.

As a matter of fact, she dashed so quickly that she failed to even excuse herself from the rest of the table, including a discombobulated Lee who raised his eyebrow as he saw his water bending lover take off without saying a word, "Where's she going?" asked Lee as he pointed his thumb towards Katara's direction.

"She just wants to have a talk with her father, son." answered Kanna, "She'll be back in a little bit." said Kanna as she nodded positively and a wrinkled smile formed on her mouth.

"O-oh, ok." said Lee as he scratched his head, still feeling a bit befuddled by Katara's out-of-character behavior as he rested his head on his hand and succumbed to daydream.

Master Pakku then focused on his wife,"She's been very different lately, Katara I mean." expressed Pakku as he took a sip of his beverage,

Kanna raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?" asked Kanna.

Pakku finished gulping his drink before putting his glass down, "Four years ago, I knew a young girl that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe; she was sweet and kind, a typical 14 year old girl. After the war ended, for some strange reason, she began to change;a looming blaze began to burn within her; a fire to prove herself so to speak. Her boldness became apparent, almost unnoticeable, but it was there nonetheless." continued Pakku, "I just assumed that bratty teenage hormones were the culprit to her sudden 180 _as most young people go through,_ and as time went on, I was proven right." chuckled Pakku perkily as he raised his hands, "Her arrogance became more evident as every sparring session I had with her grew more intense than the last as if she were...visualizing the object of her hatred in me. And as the years went by and she became a full blown teenager, I saw her fire begin to seep through to her relationships, including _a particular relationship with someone-whose-name-I-will-not-mention_." whispered Pakku as he used his peripherals to gesture towards Lee, who was still lost in his daydream. "By that time she had become selfish and unable to balance her desires with everyone else's needs including you-know-who's. Eventually the time came when that fire ended up crumbling the foundation of their relationship below her feet; and their romance soon dwindled afterwards as a result." continued Pakku as he crossed his arms and squint his eyes towards the young water bender, "But now, as I see her today, and after observing how she is with her new lover; its clear that fire has reduced to ashes, and from its ashes rose a beautiful flower, a fresh start. " pointed out Pakku.

Kanna bent her eyebrows; for she was confused by Pakku's wisdom, "What are you saying?" asked Kanna.

A light smile escaped him; a rarity for the master water bender, "She's matured." finished Pakku as he gently placed his hand over his lover's, "She has grown to realize her mistakes and has learned from them. As a result, she has become a whole new person; but most importantly, she did it all on her own." said Master Pakku; his delighted expression soon turning against itself as he sternly gazed into his woman's eyes, "But...I still feel there's something else that's lingering within her, a problem; I just can't figure out what that 'something' is" said Pakku in a serious tone of voice.

Kanna nodded in agreement, "I see it too." said Kanna as she gripped her husband's hand; for she too was truly concerned for her only granddaughter, and could see there was an underlying issue that she was trying desperately to hide from everyone else.

Just then, the gang that comprised of Aang, Sokka and Suki finally approached the couple's section; Aang, followed by everyone else bowed and gestured their salutation in respect to the elders that sat before them as Kanna and Pakku bowed their heads in return.

"Its good to see you Aang." said Pakku as he took a sip of his beverage; a straight face in his expression as he raised his eyebrow to the Avatar and put down his glass. "My felicitations to you and your bride-to-be." said Pakku.

Aang nodded in agreement, "Thank you." said Aang as he forced a smile.

Soon after, Lee snapped out of his daydream at the sound of Aang's voice; shooting up from his seat as he smiled widely towards the young Avatar, "Aang!" said Lee excitedly as he gripped Aang by the neck with his arm; noogying his head with a sly gin as Aang's face twisted in discomfort, "Congratulations my man!" congratulated Lee as he let go of his grip on the young Avatar; forcing Aang to catch his breath as he placed his hand on his chest.

"You know, with the engagement and all." said Lee with a big grin on his face.

As Aang continued to recover himself, he couldn't avoid the guilt that slowly crawled into his heart at the sight of Lee; his face now only served as a painful reminder of the heated night he shared with his girlfriend. He forced a smile, "Thank you." answered Aang as he smiled weakly to the young Fire Nation man.

Lee then clapped his hands; rubbing them together as he let out a relaxed sigh, "You guys looking for Katara?" asked a cheerful Lee.

Aang's heart did a somersault at the sound of the water bender's name, "Yeah..." said Aang as he skimmed the section to find that Katara was nowhere in sight, "Where is she?" asked Aang as his fingers fidgeted from the tension that was building up inside him.

Lee readily pointed his thumb towards Hakoda, and sure enough, Aang saw the ebony beauty standing next to her father by the main stage; seemingly in deep conversation with one another.

Bravery overtook the young Avatar's expression as he turned to his friends and held his hands up, "Wait here guys; I need to talk to her first...alone." said Aang with stone-cold eyes.

Although neither of them knew what happened between him and Katara in Ba Sing Se, everyone understood the sensitivity of their situation; even Sokka nodded in agreement as the rest of the gang followed.

Except for Lee, "Uhh, sure I guess..." said a baffled Lee as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

Aang managed to break a smile to the entire group before he departed from their side and proceeded to walk towards the Southern Water Tribe woman.

As Aang continued to walk towards Katara's direction, Lee took his seat next to Pakku; the rest of the gang then followed along as they sat alongside the young Fire Nation man, waiting for Aang and Katara to return.

Pakku made a cowardly gesture as he lunged his body away from the group and held his arm up with an expression of detest, "Gyaaagh, _MORE young people." _said Pakku grumpily as he leaned towards his wife's ear and whispered, "_Come now honey, let's get out of here; it's getting a little too crowded for us." _said Pakku quietly as he gently nudged his wife's arm with his elbow.

Pakku then got up from his seat and held his hand out to his woman. Kanna giggled, nodding agreeably as she placed the palm of her hand over his; before she knew it, she was lifted swiftly from her seat as Pakku wrapped his arm around her shoulder before they both made their way out of their section, hand in hand and away from what Pakku called 'hooligans'.

In the meantime, Sokka watched Aang make his way towards Katara, and when he caught glimpse of his little sister as she conversed with her father, he noticed that she looked a little 'different'.

Sokka squint his eyes as he raised his eyebrow; analyzing Katara's figure, "Hey guys, does Katara seem a little 'round' to you?" asked Sokka as he wrapped his thumb and index finger around his jawline; rubbing it as if in deep thought.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock; Lee glanced at Suki with a frightful look in his eye, while Suki returned the gesture with a similar look of her own. She did look round; yes she did, and they knew exactly why, but Sokka didn't.

Suki wrapped her arm around Sokka's neck, "W-w-what do you mean, honey?" asked Suki as she chuckled apprehensively,

Sokka jerked his head back as he lunged his hands towards Katara's direction, "Come on, look at her! you're telling me _that's _not noticeable?" acknowledged an ignorant Sokka as he pointed towards Katara's stomach. "She has a little pudge on her stomach; which is kind of weird since Katara's always had a flat stomach." said Sokka as he began to twirl his index finger around his small beard.

Suki became desperate; she didn't know how to respond to her husband's suspicion, but thankfully Toph did. Toph let out a frustrated sigh as she folded her arms over her chest; "Look, she probably just gained a little weight, that's all." said Toph as she held open her hand and shrugged her shoulders.

Sokka's suspicions soon melted away, and a cackle escaped him, "Heh, yeah, you're probably right. That's what happens in a relationship; once you get comfortable it's all downhill for your figure." speculated Sokka ignorantly as he folded his arms around one another; a clever grin formed on his mouth.

Suki immediately took advantage of the topic glared as she glared at her lover with a devilish smile, "Heh, yeah it's true; you seemed to have gained a few pounds around here, honey." said Suki wittingly as she pointed to Sokka's thighs; deciding to avert from the subject of Katara at the expense of her husband's physical appearance.

Sokka returned her bright remark with one of his own, "Huh huh, yeah; and you're no exception; it's written all over HEEEERRRE." exclaimed Sokka slyly as he continuously darted his index fingers over Suki's breasts.

Suki blushed in embarrassment as Sokka moronically pointed at her sexual parts. While Toph's inability rendered her unable to catch on to Sokka's gesture, Lee wasn't so fortunate; his face was overtaken by a strong flush as he placed his hand over his face.

Sokka raised his hands in confusion, "What? She did!" exclaimed Sokka as he flapped his arms to his sides.

Suki nodded her head,"I swear Sokka, you can be so thick sometimes." said Suki as she tip toed and gave Sokka a kiss on his forehead, "But I love you anyway." said Suki seductively as she gave her lover a deep kiss.

As Lee witnessed Suki and Sokka's kiss become more intense, he began to dart his eyes around aimlessly so as to avoid having to watch them; while it took a moment for Toph to distinguish the light smacking sounds that were emitting from Sokka and Suki's vibrations. Suddenly, she stuck out her tongue in revulsion, "UUUUGH!, get a room, please!" exclaimed Toph.

Meanwhile, Aang slowly approached the father and daughter; a million thoughts running through his head as every step took him closer and closer to the encounter he has dreaded for the past 3 months. He felt as though his heart was about to pop out of his chest as he continued to move forward towards the fated encounter; butterflies aflutter in his abdomen as he finally came within arm's distance from the water bender.

Katara was in such a deep conversation that she didn't notice Aang's sudden presence. It was when her father's focus floated away from her that she realize they were no longer alone. She followed the object of Hakoda's gaze, and sure enough it was no object, but the young Avatar; standing by them as his storm grays darted at both individuals. It took her a couple of moments to process that this was really happening; and that Aang was really there in front of them, itching to get a moment of her time.

Aang's eyes then became fixed Hakoda; he bowed his head in respect before the Water Tribe warrior as he did a traditional salute with his hands, while Hakoda returned the gesture.

As Hakoda rose his head from his bow, he placed his hand on the young Avatar's shoulder, "Hello Aang." said Hakoda as he warmly smiled at the young Avatar.

Aang soon followed suit as he arose, "Hello Hakoda." said Aang as he returned the heartwarming smile; still unable to look at the water bender who stood awkwardly next to him.

Hakoda then let go of his grip on the Avatar's shoulder, "First and Foremost, I want to congratulate you on your engagement Aang. It's a big step, but truly rewarding." said Hakoda as he nodded his head in agreement.

Aang nodded his head in agreement as he looked away from Hakoda's sharp, blue eyes, "Thank you." said Aang quietly.

Hakoda then stood proudly as he continued his conversation, "And I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life." said a very grateful Hakoda, "If you didn't show up just in time, Katara wouldn't be here." said Hakoda solemnly as he gestured his hand to his daughter, "Has Azula talked yet?" asked Hakoda.

It was then that Aang had no choice but to look at the uncomfortable water bender, who stood with her arms crossed, unwilling to look at him in the face as her father brought her into their conversation. He hadn't seen her this close up in 3 months, a quarter of a year; yet it seemed as though it were an eternity since he has laid eyes on her this close.

Aang nodded disappointingly, "No; she refuses to say the name of the person that led her to Katara." said Aang as he rolled his heavy lidded eyes, "She finds it amusing that I don't know, so she's pretty much leaving me in the dark about it." explained Aang as he took a deep breath.

Hakoda shook his head in dismay, "I see." said Hakoda as he then placed both of his hands on Aang's shoulders; capturing his focus, "I know I'm changing the subject a bit here Aang, but I'm going to be honest with you about something." said Hakoda in a serious tone, "When you and Katara ended, I was quite upset; I thought there was promise in a future for the both of you." said Hakoda sorrowfully.

A quiet fright began to settle in the young Avatar's chest as he continued to listen to Hakoda speak.

"But I want you to know, Aang, that although you and my daughter no longer have a union; I still consider you to be like a son to me." declared Hakoda as he smiled sincerely to the young Avatar, "Avatar or no Avatar, you are still...a part of my family." finished Hakoda courteously as he lightly squeezed Aang's shoulders.

Aang was humbled by Hakoda's meekness; even after having broken his daughter's heart, even after having declared that he was to wed another woman not even a year after his relationship with Katara has ended, he held no ill will towards him. Aang felt he didn't deserve his kindness, but accepted it out of respect, and no other reason. "It's truly an honor to hold that kind of position in your eyes, Hakoda, sir." said Aang earnestly as Hakoda let go of his grip on his shoulders.

Katara, however, was not moved; humphing softly under her breath as she crossed her arms in frustration.

The young water bender's reaction remained unnoticed to the Water Tribe Warrior; as he let go of his grip on Aang's shoulders, he turned his focus to his daughter and smiled affectionately, "Katara, don't you have anything to say?" asked Hakoda as he gestured his hand towards Aang.

Katara looked up to her father with innocent eyes, only to focus her attention on the soft, lush grass below her feet as thought he said nothing. She has yet to even look at the young Avatar since he began conversing with her father, and wasn't about to do so now; "Yeah, thanks." said Katara coldly as she rudely walked away from them and towards the outer skirts of the reception without giving either one of them a passing glance.

Aang and Hakoda watched as the distraught ebony beauty walked away from them; Hakoda promptly tried to apologize on her behalf, "I-I'm sorry Aang; I don't know what's gotten into her." explained Hakoda as he turned to see his daughter standing away from the vast crowd, alone with a look of rage in her eyes.

Aang shut his eyes for a moment; he knew well the reason to Katara's discourteous behavior, "I'm going to go talk to her." said Aang as he proceeded to jog towards the irked water bender.

Hakoda watched on with a serious expression as his daughter's former boyfriend made his way towards her; for he understood that somehow Aang had something to do with his daughter's peculiar behavior. But although he has no idea what the direct cause for his daughter's irk is, he decided that it was best left between them to solve the problem. Soon after, he turned his back on them and proceeded to walk towards Kanna and Master Pakku.

When Aang finally reached Katara, he stopped a few feet away; standing and waiting for her to at the very least acknowledge his presence. But as expected, she refused to give him the satisfaction; which only added to Aang's stress even more. He wasn't going to let her avoid him any longer; he was going to say his peace and hopefully give her, and himself, the closure they so desperately need.

"_Katara,_" whispered Aang as he began to inch closer to the ebony beauty, "I know...you said you never wanted to see me again...and I understand your reasoning." continued Aang as he shut his eyes; engulfed in his own shame and anguish as fireflies flew around the two friends, "I was an idiot, a fool, a jerk, whatever you want to call me; I deserve to be called every vile name that's known in our language for what I did to you." continued Aang as he turned his head away from the young water bender, "What I'm trying to say to you Katara is...I'm sorry." said Aang as he turned his head towards Katara and divided his eyelids to reveal his glistening storm grays.

But to his fear, he failed to stir the young water bender; she didn't even spare a glance.

Aang squint his eyes in defeat as he felt his guard slowly slipping, "Katara, _please _listen to me..." said Aang as he fought his tears and placed his hand over his chest, "I know that confronting this isn't easy for you; it isn't easy for me either, but I need you to respond, I need to you to talk to me so that we can resolve this!" exclaimed Aang dramatically.

But she still didn't utter a single word.

Aang's eyes widened in desperation, "Please Kat-"

"Don't, Aang..." said Katara as she interrupted the young Avatar and turned towards the young Avatar; face to face with him for the first time since their falling out.

Aang shivered at the sight of her heavy lidded, ocean blue eyes; they were truly enchanting to him, but he didn't dwell on them long, for he wanted to use this rare moment and attempt to clear things out with the young water bender, "Katara...that night..."

"Never happened." said Katara as she tilted her head to the side, "We did some things that we didn't mean to happen, and we said some things..." Katara hesitated to finish her sentence for a moment; an earnest look in her deep ocean blues as Aang continued to listen attentively to what she had to say, "But you were right; we have separate lives now; you're engaged, and I'm..."

Katara hesitated to finish her sentence as Aang continued to pierce through her gaze.

"...with Lee." continued Katara with a tone of reassurance, "We're both guilty Aang; you didn't force me to...you know..." said Katara as a light blush tinted her cheeks; tilting her head down so the young Avatar won't see her timidity.

Little did she know that Aang's cheeks were also consumed with a blush as he recollected their erotic encounter, "_You're right..." _whispered Aang, "But I should've stopped it; I should've stopped us." said Aang remorsefully.

Katara nodded her head in disagreement, "But you didn't, either way it doesn't matter Aang; what's done is done and there's nothing you or I or anyone can do to change it." said Katara as she brought her head back up again to face Aang, "Lee and I are together now, and you're taking your relationship with Onji to the next level; we've made it evident that we're both...very happy." finished Katara dully as she nodded her head in agreement.

_"Happy"_

That word rapidly triggered memories within the depths of the young Avatar's mind as he gave a questionable look to the young water bender; memories of the day he ended his relationship with her, a day he had long forgotten...

_"...What we had was a beautiful thing Katara and I will always cherish the good times we had together, but it's time to move on before we cause each other more unhappiness..."_

_"...Well it seems you've found your happiness Aang, I wish you the best of luck in this life..."_

But Aang knew that couldn't be farther from the truth. From the very beginning of his relationship with Onji, he enjoyed spending time with her; they had good times and he enjoyed their friendship. He cared about her, but that same care he held for her was equivalent to the care he felt for Sokka or Toph or any of his friends. Even when he made their romantic relationship official, his feelings for her didn't change. Even when he took their physical relationship to the next level and made love to her on a continuously daily basis, he still harbored an emptiness in his heart, and he would find his mind drifting elsewhere as his body finished its natural course of action; drifting to the thought of only one person.

_"Katara" _thought Aang as he delved deeper into his thoughts.

He felt himself treading through dangerous territory_"No, no, this is ludicrous; I'm engaged for pete's sake!" _thought Aang to himself as his heart and mind waged a final, colossal war within the young Avatar.

Katara looked on frightfully as Aang gripped his head; his face twisting in discomfort as sweat began to trickle down his chin.

The young water bender skimmed her eyes around to see if anyone has noticed Aang's unusual behavior, "Aang?" said Katara as she reached her hand out to the seemingly ailing Avatar.

But Aang was unable to respond; for he was caught in a mental whirlwind of flashbacks that suddenly flooded his consciousness. Aang fought for control, but ultimately was unable to do so as began to succumb deeply into the dark obscurity of his own thoughts; he was then plunged into the depths of his memories. The very first memory that manifested before him was of the very first moment he laid eyes on Katara when she freed him from the iceberg, he watched on as the 12 year old version of himself awoke in the arms of a 14 year old version of Katara, how he remembered her innocent smile and her engaging gaze. Then, his thoughts evaporated as the day of black sun materialized before his eyes; he observed as the younger version of himself laid his hand on the shoulder of a younger version of Katara and landed his lips onto hers. As soon as he witnessed their lips press together, Aang's thoughts then abruptly took him to Ba Sing Se, the day he and Katara began their romantic relationship; he watched on as he saw the younger version of himself wrap his arms around the younger version of Katara's waist as they shared a fond kiss. His memories soon began to take quick pace, as flashbacks and memories flooded the young Avatar's mind all at once; forcing him to relive every good and bad memory he had with Katara since they began their relationship. He relived their happy moments; moments they traveled, moments they shared with friends, moment they enjoyed just being together. All of a sudden, he was then zipped out of his mental haven and forced to experience the bad moments he shared with the young water bender; moments they disagreed, moments they argued, moments where they just couldn't stand each other.

_"Even though we had our tough moments, we seemed happy with each other. What happened to us?" _asked Aang to himself as he painfully watched the continuous flood of intense memories.

Without warning, his thoughts personally took him to the fateful day he ended his relationship with Katara. He stood on the balcony as he watched himself end his relationship with the water bender, but unlike the previous memories he was taken to, he heard a garbled sentence come out of his mouth._  
_

_"...She's a nice girl and keeps me company, we never kissed or...anything else...but we talk and we laugh, we get along great; she's a great friend..."_

As soon as he heard that one sentence emanate from his mouth, memories of recent events began to come at him all at once; a giant mess of recollections that have occurred within the time span of his break-up with Katara until this very moment. He saw the memory of himself when he and Onji made their relationship official; watching on as he saw his lips lock on the young Fire nation woman's as they sat on the bench of her front porch. Then, another memory of the days he spent with her laughing, joking, just having a good time. But then, his memories pulled him elsewhere, and he found himself watching on as he walked into Iroh's Tea Shop to deliver Zuko's message of the Fire Nation Event; he observed himself gaze uncomfortably at Katara, who was lip locked with her new boyfriend Lee. Suddenly, another recollection manifested before him, this time the memory of the moment Katara first met Onji in the boutique. Aang cringed as he watched Katara and Onji form a false friendship, but as soon as their hands let go, the scenery dissolved in front of him; taking him directly to the Fire Nation Event. Aang watched on as this memory divided into two; one memory of Onji storming off from the Event, the other of himself and Katara sharing that very intimate and sensual dance in the middle of the dance floor. Aang was only able to take a quick glance at the simultaneous memories before he was shot to another recollection, a recollection that he wished he didn't have to see; he saw Azula about to shoot her lightning towards a beaten and helpless Katara before he finally made it to the scene with only a few seconds to spare. Before he could see himself grab Azula's hand, he was plunged towards one, final memory.

Aang watched on as he sat on the stool, staring and waiting for Katara to awaken; the memory then fogs as the scenery changes before his eyes to reveal an awoken Katara, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him attentively. His memory then zips towards Katara's healing session on the gash Azula's blade left on his abdomen; and as soon as Katara's healing glow began to dim, the memory immediately fogs as well as the scenery; changing before his eyes once again. Aang then watches on attentively as his memory then takes him to a moment that will forever remain etched in his psyche; the moment he and Katara gave themselves to one another in an act of sexual intimacy. Aang watched on as he thrust himself into Katara; moaning in unison as their bodies became engulfed in pure ecstasy. Aang couldn't keep his eyes off of this recollection; watching himself about to reach his climax as Katara moaned louder and louder with every powerful thrust he made into her depths. Soon after, she opened her mouth wide and called his name in adoration.

_"AANG!..."_

As soon as he heard her passionate yell, he was zipped back into the dark void that divided his consciousness and subconsciousness; left with only one garbled sentence that echoed throughout the vast emptiness.

_"She's a great friend..."_

_"She was a great friend, but that's all it was..."_ thought Aang as he shot his eyes wide open and gasped under his breath, for he has now come face to face with a powerful revelation. He now comprehended that what he confused with potentially romantic feelings was nothing more than a friendly attachment. It was this moment in which Aang has finally grasped why he was so unhappy in his relationship with Onji; it was this moment that Aang realized not only did he bear no loving affection towards Onji, but that he never will; for his love and happiness truly lied with the woman whom he ended his relationship with a year before under the assumption that they were no longer happy with one another, the woman he broke his celibacy to and performed the ultimate act of love with for the very first time, the woman standing in front of him.

Aang slowly rose from his hunched stance as he gazed into Katara's bewitching eyes; It's all become clear to him now. For the first time since he and Katara separated, his mind and his heart have finally come together in unison; for he has figured out what it is that he truly wanted, and needed. He couldn't fight it anymore, he didn't want to; whatever the outcome may be, he was compelled to confess to the ebony beauty just how unhappy and lost he truly was.

He was compelled to confess his love for her.

Aang gradually made his way towards Katara, their eyes locked as the scenery around them began to cease to exist. He no longer feared the repercussions that was sure to follow, he no longer cared; he was ready to face them head on. Katara watched Aang slowly approach her, her body quivering at sight of his fond, heavy lidded gaze on her as her heart began to beat rapidly; all the while it was the only woman that held his heart who stood in front of him; no reception, no people, nothing and no one but Katara.

But before Aang could get any closer, he found his moment interrupted by a loud, screeching voice.

"AAAAANG!"

In an instant, Aang snapped out of his trance as the environment soon returned to normal; his eyes widened as he recognized at once the voice that yelled his name.

When the person who yelled his name finally reached them, she wrapped herself around Aang's arm as she snootily looked Katara up and down; "Hey Aang." said Onji seductively as she then turned her focus the the young Avatar.

"H-hey Onji." said Aang nervously as he attempted to subtly get free from her grasp.

But Onji wouldn't let go, "Why'd you leave me all alone over there Aang? It's not nice to leave your _FIAAAAANCE _all in her lonesome like that." cooed Onji as she rubbed Aang's chest.

Katara raised her eyebrow and stuck her tongue out; disgusted by the desperate sight.

Aang noticed Katara's revolt; forcing him to get in Onji's face, "_Onji, what are you doing?_" hissed Aang as agitation began to crawl up the young Avatar's skin.

But Onji paid no attention to Aang's displeasure as she once again stared daggers at the water tribe woman, "Aang, the members of the council are waiting for you to get back; you don't have to hang around people like..._this."_ said Onji as she scrutinized Katara; darting her eyes wildly over her body.

Aang couldn't believe that Onji would stoop so low as to place Katara, someone who's been nothing but kind to her from the very beginning, in such a low stature; he felt impelled to correct her, but it was Katara who snapped first.

"Ok, YOU listen to me and you listen GOOD!" yelled Katara as she pointed her finger towards Onji's face; while Aang gawked at the scene.

"Aang and I are FRIENDS! Nothing more, nothing less; so PLEASE! Quit the childish games, stop being so immature and GET OVER the fact that Aang and I will CONTINUE to be friends whether you LIKE IT OR NOT!" yelled Katara furiously as she pressed her finger towards Onji's face.

Onji was frozen; unable to say or do anything to the young water bender; only capable of an overwhelmed expression plastered on her face as Katara loosened the pressure her index finger had on Onji's nose. Katara simply glared maniacally into Onji's fearful autumn browns before she turned her back to the young Fire Nation woman and began to walk away.

Aang grabbed Onji by the arm and pulled her towards him, "What is your _problem_!" hissed Aang as he struggled to make sense out of Onji's actions.

But Onji failed to acknowledge him, for she has succumbed to complete rage as Katara's voice echoed repetitively in her mind. She forcefully pulled her arm away from Aang's grip; her blood boiling as her body temperature increased with every step Katara took away from her. She refused to let her win this battle, no; she was going to let her have it.

"Bitch."

Katara's eyes widened in astonishment as she heard that one, vulgar word come out of Onji's mouth; balling her fists as she began to see red.

Aang was flabbergasted by what he just heard escape from Onji's lips; he expected the likes of Azula to utter such foul language, but never in a million years did he imagine the sweet, faultless Onji he knew to be as capable as to call someone by such an atrocious name. But before he could correct her, Katara turned around and decided to 'correct' Onji all on her own.

Onji didn't know what hit her; Katara turned from her stillness and lunged her fist towards Onji's face; causing her entire upper torso to twist by the sheer force of Katara's blow.

Aang looked on in horror as he helplessly watched his future wife get punched in the jaw; reaching his hand out to her as his eyes and mouth widened in dismay over what he was witnessing. Katara didn't hesitate; after she landed the punch, she swiftly grabbed a chunk of Onji's hair and began to throw knuckle punches onto her cranium as Onji feebly tried to fight back. Aang knew the kind of damage Katara was capable of inflicting and knew he had to act fast; and without a moment to spare, he dove towards Onji's side and grabbed her waist as he forcefully attempted to pull her away from Katara furious jabs. Katara was no longer coherent; all she could see was rage as she continuously pummeled Onji's head with her fist while gripping a handful of Onji's locks in order to keep her rampant hold on her. Aang's face cringed as he tried to separate them, but Katara's grip on her hair was so strong that not even the Avatar himself was able to pry the Fire Nation away from Katara's wrath; he even had a few of Katara's jabs land on his face as he continued to pull his fiance out of his ex lover's line of fire.

Meanwhile, the gang talked lightheartedly amongst themselves, everyone has yet to even acknowledge the spat that was taking place; that is, everyone except Toph, who's blank eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets and jerked her head up as she processed her vibrations, _"Oh no..."_ thought Toph to herself as she subtly nudged Katara's lover on the shoulder.

_"Lee." _whispered Toph hoarsely.

Toph quickly got the young Fire Nation man's attention; he broke from his conversation with Sokka and Suki as he turned to the blind earth bender, _"yeah?" _whispered Lee.

Toph then pointed towards the direction of the brawl; Lee's eyes were forced to drift towards the direction where Toph's index finger was pointing, and he finally caught notice of the action that was taking place by the very edge of the reception area. He squint his eyes to get a better look at the commotion, and was baffled as to why no one else has yet to notice it. He leaned his head towards that direction to get a closer look of the fight, and to his horror, he recognized that his lover was the aggressor in the altercation; Lee gasped as he dropped his glass onto the ground and rushed to his lover's side, while the others looked at him with a questionable stare as he took off without mentioning a word. Lee's ultimate fear was unfolding before him; fueling his adrenaline as he ran towards Katara so fast that it rivaled even Aang's agile speed, and without a second to spare, he made it to Katara's side, wrapped his arms below her breasts, and began to pull her away from her hold on the young Avatar's fiance. Aang looked on gratefully as Lee's presence began to make a difference in his futile effort to separate the two women, but Lee failed to even acknowledge Aang on the other side of this whole mess; his concentration was fully on getting Katara free from this physical entanglement.

In the midst of the chaos, the rest of the gang finally caught sight of the battle as they watched Lee grab Katara and attempt to break it up; while little by little more and more people began to notice the spectacle taking place on the borderline of the vicinity. Suki gasped at the sight of their friend throwing blows at her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend as Toph balled her fists and clenched her teeth; both women were extremely alarmed as they watched Aang and Lee try to break the two women up. Meanwhile, Zuko got up from his seat and slammed his hands on the platform in front of him as he took heed of the feud; his eyes filled with worry as he rapidly ran to Aang's aid. Hakoda was busy talking to Kanna and Pakku before his mother let out a soft gasp; placing her hands over her mouth as her eyes darted towards the brawl's direction. Katara's father gave a questionable look to his mother; wondering what could possibly be the reason for her obvious distress, and it took Pakku's bluntness to make him do so.

"Turn around, boy." said Pakku sternly as he pointed his index finger opposite direction to Hakoda's focus.

And when Hakoda did turn around, a stupefied expression invaded his face, _"Katara"_ whispered Hakoda as he parted from his parents and dashed towards his daughter's side.

Sokka, however, wasn't so displeased; "YEAHHHH WOOOOOOOOOO! GO KATARA! THAT'S RIGHT, SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS! PUNCH HER IN THE HEAD! UPPERCUT! UPPERCUT!" cheered Sokka as he hysterically flailed his arms.

Suki continued to watch on uneasily, "Oh no! someone has to stop Katara now!" said a very troubled Suki as she gripped her arms and bit her bottom lip in anxiety.

Sokka quickly intervened, "Are you kidding? This is entertainment! YEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" bellowed Sokka as he punched his fist continuously into the air.

As it turned out, not everyone shared Sokka's sentiment; 'gasps' and "oh my's" were the only words that emanated from the crowd; making it very clear that everyone wasn't as entertained by the rumble as Sokka was.

Lee ignored the whispers and jitters as he continued to vigorously try and pry Katara's hands away from Onji; as a matter of fact, he was so desperate to get his girlfriend's grip away from the Avatar's fiance's hair that without thinking, he screamed something that no one expected to hear.

"KATARA, STOP! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T USE EXCESSIVE FORCE IN YOUR CONDITION!" screamed Lee.

His words echoed throughout the entire reception area as everyone froze in their positions; including Lee and the water bender he held in his arm. Katara suddenly felt her grip on Onji's brown locks loosen as despair began to settle in her expression; provoking the law of inertia to play its role as Onji fell on top of Aang and both fell onto the luscious, green grass.

Aang tried to catch his breath as he swung Onji to the side and bent his eyebrows; perplexed by what he just heard escape from Lee's mouth. "W-wait." said Aang as he pointed to Katara, "What 'condition'? asked Aang.

Meanwhile, a badly beaten, bruised and scarred Onji glared at Katara with excruciating fury, "How dare you! Don't you know who I am! I'm the Avatar's woman!" cried Onji like a banshee as she lunged towards Katara's direction; blood beginning to trickle down from the young Fire Nation woman's nostril as she attempted to fight the water bender once again.

But Aang immediately blocked her as he held his hand up over her chest and turned his focus to his stubborn fiance; a chilling expression in his eyes as he clenched his teeth, "BE QUIET!" yelled Aang as he continued to hold Onji from jumping once again into the lion's den and turned his focus towards Lee.

Onji growled defeatedly as she tried to fix hair and clothing; staring daggers at the young water bender who's physical appearance was also a tangled mess from their confrontation.

Lee loosened his grip on Katara's body as an expression of sadness overcame him; while tears began to seep through Katara's already widened deep blues, trickling down her cheeks with a lifeless expression on her face as her hands began to tremble.

His glance darted back and forth between the young Avatar and his girlfriend's father, who was standing but a few feet away from them; "We didn't want anyone to know this way..." said a fearful Lee as his eyes began to glisten.

Aang's heart began to race as a million thoughts sped through his mind at once, "Know what!" asked the Avatar frantically as he gripped his fingers onto the ground; his nerves beginning to accumulate in his chest.

Lee's amber colored eyes met with Aang's storm grays as if trying to find consolation in each other's sight, but unable to do so; he then took a deep breath and exhaled all of his tension as he pumped his chest with pride.

"Katara and I...are expecting." said Lee proudly as he forced a light smile to the young Avatar.

The entire room gasped at the revelation, floor by the scandalous news that unraveled before them; Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Hakoda, Kanna, Pakku, they've all been left in the dark about Katara's delicate condition, and with good reason.

Sokka's face twisted in anger as he turned to his lover; pointing his finger demandingly towards her chest as he bent his eyebrows, "You knew about this?" asked Sokka as he squint his nostrils in agitation.

Suki waved her hands defensively as she nodded in disagreement, "N-n-no, I-I didn't; I'm just as shocked as you are." answered Suki as she attempted to put on a facade.

Sokka humphed suspiciously as he then turned to question Toph, but the blind earth bender didn't hesitate to stop him in his tracks as soon as she felt his vibrations coming towards her.

"DON'T even think about it, waterboy." said Toph as lunged her index finger towards Sokka's nose; forcing Sokka to cowardly retreat back to his girlfriend's side.

But no one was more blown away, more utterly shocked than Aang. He felt his heart sink as the news of Katara and Lee's conception pierced through him like a rusty dagger jabbing him continuously through the chest. He loosened his hold onto the ground as his pupils contracted; a menacing expression forming in his face as his gaze became transfixed on the water bender. There were no words he could say; he was rendered utterly speechless.

Hakoda tried desperately to contain his outrage, "Katara, _is this true_?" whispered Hakoda as he tilted his head and glared at his only daughter.

Katara didn't say anything, she couldn't; for her eyes were solely focused on Aang, whose disheartening gaze was focused solely on her and only her. Everyone was gossiping, everyone was chattering, but all she could see were those stone cold, gray eyes staring callously back at her as if piercing into the very fathoms of her heart. Katara couldn't take his stare anymore; she squint her tear filled ocean blues as she slowly backed away from the her lover's side.

Lee double-checked his side as he saw Katara slowly back away from all the stares, "Katara, honey-"

But before Lee could finish his sentence and reach the afflicted water bender, Katara took off as if running from her worst fear; tears falling from her chin as she pushed past the crowd and disappeared into a nearby resting tent.

Aang's gaze followed Katara until she was no longer visible to the naked eye as Lee began to explain their situation.

"I felt obligated to say something; I just couldn't hold back. You see, she's high risk, and she can't use excessive force on anything. She can't even water bend without putting herself and our unborn child at risk." explained Lee, unable to even look at her potential father in law in the face. "She's been so stressed out about her condition from the moment she found out about it that now her prognosis has gotten worse. She's still very early on but already we have to visit healers every week from now on just so they can monitor her and the baby." said Lee achingly; for the thought of Katara and their unborn child being in the midst of peril while he stood on the sidelines helplessly was purely torturous to him.

Hakoda crossed his arms as he shut his eyes in disappointment, "Oh, Katara." said Hakoda quietly as his face cringed in response to the news. His only daughter was not only with child out of the sanctity of marriage, but was bearing a dangerous pregnancy. Hakoda tried very hard not to dwell on the inner heartache he felt over the realization of his daughter's position and continued to answer questions, "How far along is she?" asked Hakoda quietly.

Lee's voice began to quiver, "W-w-one month, sir." said an edgy Lee.

Sokka then intervened into the conversation from afar, "A MONTH? BUT SHE'S HUUUGE!" yelled Sokka as he stretched his arms wide open, trying to get his voice recognized from great distance that divided him and Lee; while Suki glared at her lover and gave him a shove in the gut, _"OOOOOOOWWWA!" _yelled Sokka as his voice echoed throughout the vicinity.

Unexpectedly; an older woman, seemingly in her 40's with traditional Earth Kingdom attire, emerald green eyes and a long, flowing brunette braid stepped in to answer Sokka's question.

"It happens." said the woman with a soft, comforting voice. Everyone's attention then turned to the woman bold enough to intercede into such a difficult affair as she continued to explain Katara's condition.

"Some women tend to show earlier than others; it has nothing to do with the growth of the child really, but more so the rapid gain in fatty deposits that supplement the fetus in the womb. Some women just gain more than others; it depends on the woman's body chemistry." explained the young woman as she darted her eyes left and right before shyly making her way back into the crowd.

Everyone looked on in astoundment as they absorbed this crucial information, including Lee; who raised his eyebrow at the Earth Kingdom woman's astuteness, "R-r-right, thank you..." said Lee as he then turned his focus towards Hakoda, "And to top it all off, she didn't want to say anything because...well...-"

"Because in our culture it's considered disgraceful to be with child out of wedlock." said Hakoda; not reluctant to finish Lee's sentence as he tilted his head down; his focus still on the man who impregnated his daughter.

Lee's eyes shot up as he gazed into his girlfriend's father's sharp, blue eyes, "Yes." said Lee as he raised his chin high.

In the middle of Hakoda and Lee's discussion, Mai took advantage of the opportunity to sneak back to the tent Katara has hid while everyone continue to listen to Hakoda and Lee speak.

"I don't care, she is still my daughter" said Hakoda warmly, "She has my support along with the rest of our family's if she wishes to have it." said Hakoda as he attempted to walk towards Katara's direction, but he was abruptly stopped by Lee's hand.

"No, please don't Hakoda, sir." said Lee. "I mean no disrespect, but your presence as well as mine will only add more stress to her. We have to let her calm down on her own; for the child's sake." explained Lee; while Hakoda nodded in agreement, even though it pained him to do so.

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was still in a state of shock; his expression blank and unable to show any sign of emotion as he processed every word that came out of the young water bender's lover's mouth. Katara was pregnant with Lee's child; she has performed the ultimate act of love with Lee and is carrying within her womb the ultimate symbol of her devotion to him. And to make matters worse, she was carrying a high risk pregnancy. His hands began to tremble as he fought back his tears, while Onji simply crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes over what she assumed was pointless news. But Aang paid no mind to the woman whom he was engaged with, for his mind was swimming with only the thought of how he could've prevented all of this melancholy that he held within his heart. How Aang wanted to intervene, how he wanted to just shout in protest of their companionship, and how he wanted to proclaim his love; but was unable to. He couldn't intervene, for Katara has made it very clear that Lee was the person that truly held her heart; the person she truly loved and wanted to be with. Aang's heart ached as he realized that it was now far too late for the two of them to have any chance; he had to accept it, he knew he did, but that pill was just too bitter for him to swallow. Aang wanted to run away, he wanted to escape from this nightmare, but he couldn't for the sake of those who depended on him; including a young Fire Nation Woman who was more than willing to assist him in his duty to repopulate the Air Nomad race. He had his chance, but that chance was long gone; gone since the day he left Katara in Ba Sing Se. _"This is is...there's no going back now..."_ thought Aang solemnly as he shut his eyes; engulfed in his own heartbreak and misfortune.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mai managed to slither her way into the tent Katara withheld herself in; unprepared for what she was about to see.

When the Fire Lady entered the tent, she saw Katara laying on her side as she forcefully regurgitated into a bucket; her eyelids swollen with a tint of pink as dry tear trails decorated her cheeks.

Mai gasped as she slowly approached the water bender, who happened to notice her presence as she hastily sat up and tried to gather her composure.

When Mai was finally within touching distance of Katara, she reached into her robes and pulled out a handkerchief heavily decorated with the Fire Nation insignia; she then knelt down next to Katara as she offered her the piece of cloth, and her condolence. Katara looked up to Mai as she extended her handkerchief towards her; Katara took it as she wiped her mouth clean from the remnants of her regurgitation. When Katara finished cleaning herself up, the Fire Lady then opened her arms to her with a dull smile Katara was so well familiar with. Katara couldn't resist the gesture, she needed the comfort of someone who truly knows what she's going through physically and emotionally; she dove into Mai's arms as they both shared an emotional embrace.

As soon as Katara and Mai separated from their hug, Mai placed her hands Katara's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "Katara, the Fire Nation has no restrictions as to whether an expectant mother wishes to discontinue her pregnancy by a certain amount of time." explained Mai as she gently gripped Katara by the shoulder, "You could have terminated; you know that." said Mai sternly as she lightly shook the ebony beauty.

Katara smiled as tears continued to roll down her cheeks, "I know, but this child deserves to live." said Katara as fresh tears began to moisten her deep blue eyes. "I love this child." said a sincere Katara to the Fire Lady as she lightly gripped her lower abdomen and shut her eyes; knowing well that although she was harboring a risky pregnancy, she was at peace with her decision, for it was what she truly wanted.

* * *

**Stay Tuned...**

**P.S.: I tweaked some sentences here and added where I thought needed some fixing. Just throwing it out there :)  
**


	20. Every little thing I do

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Eric Clapton: Change the World (Excellent, excellent song that describes Aang's situation well)**

***This is more of a filler chapter, but one with an eye opening purpose; just giving you guys a heads up. And yes, this one has some sketches. *******

Two weeks have passed since the day Sokka and Suki exchanged vows; a day that still rings within the young Avatar's ear as if it the events that occurred were still fresh in the open wounds of his heart and mind, a day that he will never forget. That day was both the best and worst day of the young Avatar's life; for it was a day in which he finally understood where his love truly lies, and the same day his heart was shattered into a million pieces. The memory of the final glimpse he caught of Katara before she disappeared into the crowd stayed burned in his psyche; he can still see her tears seeping from her glistening blue eyes, wishing that he had the courage to chase after her. But he didn't, he couldn't; the pain of such an extreme revelation weighed too heavy in his heart; rendering him unable to even speak if he did approach her. Even if he did speak out, Katara already made it evident that Lee was the one who held her heart, and Lee's proud declaration of their expectancy proved it. Aang also knew that his unwanted presence could further aggravate her delicate condition; with so many things that have occurred between them and the potential risks that could follow if he were to ever interfere, Aang decided to just let things be and not intervene.

That wedding was an event that Aang tries very hard not to think about, because since that day, he has been but an empty hollow of a human being walking amongst the living; he walked amongst everyone as though all was as it should be in his life, yet his inner turmoil couldn't be more obvious to those around him. Even his lover saw his disquiet whenever they spent time together; whenever they traveled, he was blank, whenever they shared a meal, he was absent, even when they shared intimacy it seemed as though his mind were barren. She was unsettled by the young Avatar's troubling behavior; for since they first began to try and conceive, Aang wouldn't even give her the satisfaction of looking her in the eye with appetite. There was no hunger, no need or desire; there was only lifelessness in the stone cold eyes that looked back at her whenever they shared their bodies with one another, withdrawn and devoid of any emotion for her. And as soon as Aang would finish his duty, he would just slide his limp length out of her depths, get up, and walk away from her side; he would then walk towards the door and leave her room without looking back as though their intimate encounter was just a matter of convenience. How it bothered Onji to see such staleness in his demeanor whenever they made love, and how she wished that he would return her affection; but once again, she failed to recognize the silent chaos that dwelled within him. Whereas a concerned lover would attempt to provide their ailing partner in their comfort, she would simply roll her eyes in frustration and desperately hope that with time, Aang would return her ardor.

But Aang could care less about the status of his relationship with Onji; his mind was already filled to the brink in his own woes. With every day that passed, it became more and more of a struggle for him to do even the simplest things; his distance was evident even when he tended to his humanitarian duties; the people that believed in him could see that something was not right with the young Avatar. That's because in between all of his usual responsibilities laid a painful regret; regret for not coming to the realization of his true feelings sooner; for having ignored his undying love for the young woman that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe. And how he lived his days, consistently being plagued by the thoughts of what could've been if he had only listened to his heart's pleas beforehand; if only had he given his heart attention, he wouldn't be in this ignominious situation. It followed Aang, it ate and slept with him, it breathed with him, saw and heard with him, and he would find no alleviation or escape from his distress. Yet, that is the last thing the young Avatar wanted; he wanted to think of that ebony beauty; he wanted her memory to be forever branded in his mind so as to give him the strength to live another day, even if the realization of having lost her forever agonized him at the same time.

Just so long as she remained in his memory, he was fine. Although he was too late to claim her love, provided that her face remained carved within even the smallest and simplest vessels in his heart, he would have solace and remain sane; or at the very least, he hoped so.

That very idea sustained the young Avatar as he walked down the old, eerily quiet outskirts of the Main Plaza; surrounded by nothing but the howling breeze and away from it all, and away from everyone; including Onji. He needed some time to unwind and think; just to have a moment to himself and at least pretend that he was at peace with the idea of Katara being happy with another, but knowing well that as much as he wanted to believe it, the idea was just too revolting for him to accept. Aang walked down the grungy, soot and stone embellished streets; passing old, deserted homes as his attention remained immersed in his continuously exhaustive attempt to come to a truce with his situation. How he loved to pass by the abandoned dwellings that stood by the sides of the road; dark, still and without life inside of them, how well he could related to these empty shells that once homed souls.

Suddenly, he found his profound reflections interrupted by a loud, shrill voice.

"_AAAHHHHHH!"_

Aang's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as the shriek pierced through his eardrums like a sharp needle. He quickly spread his legs and positioned himself in a fighting stance; under the assumption that he was about to be ambushed, but nothing happened. Aang relaxed his stance a bit; his eyes darting towards every direction as if expecting someone to just pop out of one of the abandoned homes or alleys. But as he stood in wait for the source of the yell; he saw nothing nearby, nothing but a single leaf dancing about in the breeze.

"Okaaaay; that was weird..." said Aang to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Aang raised his eyebrow in confusion as he frantically turned to every direction surrounding him, but was still unable to tell where exactly the banshee-like scream was coming from.

A determined look then formed in the young Avatar's expression, "Okay, if I can't find you with my eyes, I'll find you through the earth." said Aang slyly.

And with that said, he closed his eyelids shut and relieved his posture as he began to examine the ground around him with his seismic sensing abilities. He listened quietly for any source of movement around **the** area; patiently waiting for even the slightest brush of human contact. He then took a deep breath as he continued to concentrate on even the most minor vibrations, but was unable to find any.

"_Man, I'm getting rusty."_ whispered Aang as he pressed his lips and continued to search for the source of the scream through the cobblestone below his feet. Suddenly, he heard the shriek once again; only this time it was accompanied with words.

"LET GO OF ME YOU WRETCHED BUFFOON!"

The invisible vibrations of the shriek traveled through the air and while still in deep concentration, reached the young Avatar. Aang actively shot his eyes open and sharply turned his head towards the direction where the scream was emitting from; aiming his focus to a dark alley on his right side. And without a moment to spare, Aang began to run quickly towards the source; panting heavily as he dashed to the obscure pathway until he saw a wooden crate fly out of its depths.

Aang didn't see the object coming until the very last second; and without another second to waste, he lunged himself back to avoid collision. He felt his adrenaline rush and his heart accelerate as the crate barely grazed the surface of his cheek; a terrified expression in his face as his pupils contracted and clenched his teeth. As the air born crate passed by him, he then got on his left hand and knees in a defensive stance as he witnessed the crate crash and shatter onto the desolate street. Aang looked on as pieces of wood flew into every direction, decorating the cobblestone street with remnants of sharp scraps and pieces of what used to make up the wooden crate; and with that scene, he then took a deep breath, relieved that he managed to dodge from the inanimate object by only a millimeter and having barely missed the crate coming into contact with his face.

Aang squint his eyes, _"What the…"_ whispered Aang as he then turned towards the dark alleyway where the crate flew from. There, right in front of him, he saw the source of the screams; a young woman being held in the air by her shoulders in the air by a heavy set man.

The large man sported baggy, blood red pants, a shirt so tight that it would break by its seams at any moment; bald in the head, and a long, raven colored, thick beard tied in a tight braid that reached his collarbone. He gazed at the woman he held in his grasps maniacally as blood vessels began to protrude from the whites of his eyes. "Give me my money, and we won't have any _problems" _said the man as he tightened his grip on her shoulders; his ember gaze full of rage as a bead of sweat trickled from his brow.

It was apparent to Aang that the young woman who was at the mercy of the giant was not from around the area; as a matter of fact, judging by just her outfit, he could immediately tell that she wasn't the Fire Nation either. No, it was obvious that she couldn't be; for she wore clothing traditional to the Earth Kingdom, but if that was the case, why was an Earth Kingdom native doing in the middle of nowhere? And in the Fire Nation? She let out exhaustive grunts as she continued to struggle to break free from the heavy man's grasps , but without success; "I tooooold youuuuu…it was 25 gold pieces for MY SERVICES!" hollered the young woman as she dug her fingernails into his thick, fatty infested flesh.

Aang was appalled by what he was seeing before him, unable to process how a man, any man could treat a woman with such disgrace; obviously a man with no moral standards and no respect for the delicacy of a woman in the eyes of the young Avatar, a pathetic man.

The heavy man growled in frustration as the crooked veins on his neck bulged out, "YOUR 'SERVICES' WERE ONLY WORTH 10 GOLD PIECES, _YOU _VIIILE WOMAN; and you're going to 'give' me what I paid for whether you like it…_or not._" hissed the large man as his biceps became more apparent underneath the massive amount of fat in his arms; a sinister chuckle escaping him as he clenched his teeth and eagerly consumed her body with his gaze.

The woman bellowed in desperation as the man pressed his blubbery body against hers, and as her wail reached Aang's ears, he could no longer care less as to the reasoning of their quarrel; all he knew was that he couldn't stand to witness the outrageous scene any longer.

The young Avatar slammed his foot onto the cobblestone ground; breaking through it as easy as if he were digging through sand as the ground around all of them shook. The giant snapped out of his fervor as he felt the vibrations of the earth tremble around him, "Huh?" said the man as he searched frantically for the source of the shake. And it didn't take long for him to find it, for as soon as he laid eyes on the figure that stood across from him; his tight hold on the young woman loosened and his eyes widened in astonishment. The source of the quake, the individual was THE Avatar; standing by the entryway to the alleyway he stood in; his stone grays blazing with anger.

"Let her go…" said Aang with as he pointed his index finger towards the young woman. "NOW!" demanded the young Avatar as the powerful echo of his voice bounced on the walls of the narrow alleyway.

The heavy man cowered back by the sheer rawness of the Avatar's command as his hands began to tremble with fear, but although he was intimidated by the Avatar's authoritative presence; he wasn't about to back down from the deal he made with the young woman, who remained in his grasp engulfed in terror.

"_This…."_ hissed the gargantuan giant as he lunged his chin towards the young woman; his lower lip stretched down to his jaw as he grinded his teeth. _"Woman,"_ said the hefty man as he then darted his frightening focus towards the Avatar; dropping the object of his hatred onto the ground as her weakened body landed on the stone ground with a loud thump, "ROBBED me. She owes me!" exclaimed the large man hoarsely as he pounded on his chest with his fist.

The young woman pleaded with the young Avatar as she strained to reach the young Avatar, "He's lying! We agreed at 25 gold pieces; nothing more, nothing less!" exclaimed the young woman as she pointed her trembling finger to the man that was accusing her of thievery.

Aang then got into a fighting stance, "Doesn't look that way to me." said Aang as he positioned himself in a combat stance, _"_I don't care what you think this defenseless woman owes you; you're not going to TOUCH her, because if you do…"continued Aang as he spread his legs wide in his stance and positioned his hands over his face, _"I'll personally make sure YOU pay."_ hissed Aang as he bent his eyebrow; forming a threatening expression in his eyes as he scowled at the heavy set man.

The large man became incredibly frightened; he knew he couldn't do anything about the situation, let alone stand up to the Avatar. Sweat began to trickle as anxiety soon crept within his nerves at the thought of combating him; his lower lip dribbling with apprehension. He surrendered at once; shutting his eyes as he knelt before the Avatar.

"P-p-please Avatar; have mercy." begged the giant man as sobs escaped his plea.

Aang nodded his head at the difficult sight; he knew he could easily run circles around this guy, but it wasn't in his nature to humiliate and make an example out of those who oppose his will. On the contrary, he felt great sympathy for the man; if he was able to put aside his pride and bow before him in surrender, then maybe there was a bit of decency in him. "You know, you're pretty strong; you should really think about putting that brute force to better use." said the young Avatar as crossed his arms and smiled warmly to the hunched man.

The young woman couldn't help but look at the young Avatar's merciful actions in repulse as the heavy set man got up from his bowing position and smiled crookedly to the young Avatar, "Y-y-yes; I…guess you're right." agreed the large man as he grinned benevolently, "I mean; I've always wanted to involve myself in construction or something of that nature, but I never thought I had the strength to do it." said the heavy man dumbly as he rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb; an expression in his face as though he were deep in thought, "You think I can do it?" asked the large man as he balled his fists in anticipation and a grin so large that it consumed half of his face.

At first, Aang stared at the large man with a skeptic expression in his eyes; _"Is this guy serious?" _thought Aang to himself as he visually analyzed the heavy man. It was very clear this man had the brute force and physical stamina for any hard, manual labor; let alone construction, but the innocence in his eyes was enough to convince the Avatar of his blamelessness. Aang could only smile kindly to the chunky man's excitement, "You do; now go..." said Aang good-heartedly as he gave the heavy set man a sympathetic smile, "Be productive." said the young Avatar as he stretched his arm with compassion; gesturing the large man to part from the young woman's side.

The large man couldn't be more thankful for receiving the Avatar's encouragement, "Oh thank you Avatar; thank you thank you thank you thank you!" repeated the beholden man in a high pitch tone of voice as he continuously bowed his head in gratitude and ran his way out of the dark alleyway; an expression of sheer enthusiasm in his face as his motivation fueled his dash while he disappeared from the young Avatar's sight to pursue his dream.

Aang couldn't help but chuckle at the comical sight as he nodded his head from side to side and rolled his storm grays; his focus then turned to the young woman who was now standing on her two feet in the dark alleyway, brushing off the bits of dirt and dust that caught onto her attire.

A friendly expression formed on Aang's face as he watched the young woman before him collect herself from her temporary fiasco, "Don't worry ma'am; you're fine now." said Aang kindheartedly as he began to approach her.

The young woman crossed her arms as she watched the young Avatar walk towards her, "What a jerk that guy was huh?" asked the young woman as she lightly tilted her head to the side; a crooked smile formed on her mouth as she placed her hands on her waist.

Aang took a deep breath; pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows as he nodded in agreement, "I guess." said Aang as he exhaled his breath. "But it goes to show that battles don't have to always be resolved with fists; a few encouraging words can be all you need to relieve even the most insoluble conflict." said the young Avatar cheerfully, only for his expression to become solemn soon after. "He kept insisting that you owed him money; what was up with that?" asked the young Avatar as he proceeded to draw near the young woman.

The young woman squint her nose in agitation as she gripped her arms, "Yeah well, I didn't owe him a single copper piece!" roared the young woman as she turned her attention away from the young Avatar.

Aang backed away slightly as he held his hands up in defense, "Okay okay." said the young Avatar with a light grin as he finally came within reaching distance of the young woman; "If money wasn't the case, then tell me what you DID do to make him so angry." asked the young Avatar.

The young woman sighed in frustration, "He wanted me to…do something that I didn't want to do; let's leave it at that." said the young woman indifferently as she once again turned her head slightly; exchanging a light glance with Aang, who stood his ground with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

The young woman then puckered her lips from its side as she raised her eyebrow slyly, "By the way, my name's Xin." said the young woman as she skimmed Aang from the tip of his head to the bottom of his feet; turning her entire body towards the young Avatar as she placed her hands on her waist and stood before him in a seductive pose.

Aang, however, remained oblivious to her tantalizing attempt, "Nice to meet you Xin." said a bubbly Aang as he waved gullibly to his new acquaintance.

A cunning smile formed on her lips as she discerned the young Avatar's simplistic nature, "So, what would you like me to do for ya?" asked Xin.

Aang jerked his head back slightly, "What would I 'like'?" asked Aang; a befuddled look in his eyes as he raised his brow.

Xin took a graceful step towards the young Avatar as she nodded her head agreeably, "Yeah…you know, as payment for saving me." said Xin as she entangled her fingers behind her back.

Aang squint his eyes as he took a step back from the woman's advances, "I don't understand." said a very confused Aang as he held his hand up in defense.

Xin sighed frustratingly as she slammed her hands to her sides and darted her widened, dewy eyes towards Aang's crotch, "You know….oral, penetration, I'll even let you go anal after saving me from tubby if you'd like." suggested Xin as she moved her head lightly from side to side with intent.

As soon as Xin uttered those suggestive words, Aang finally began to notice the young woman's 'revealing' attire; her cleavage in full view from her Kimono and pants so tight on her legs that it seemed as though it would cut off the blood circulation on her legs. She wore Earth Kingdom clothing because she WAS a native of the Earth Kingdom; called to the Fire Nation to 'fulfill her duties' with the man that held her in the air by the shoulders not too long ago. It hit Aang swiftly like a ton of bricks as shock settled in his expression; it was then that he realized that this was no ordinary woman. The woman he saved was a tramp, an escort, this woman was a prostitute.

It all began to make sense to the young Avatar as his face twisted in disgust; his tongue hanging out as if he were to regurgitate by the mere thought of this woman's proposition. It was bad enough that Aang had to continuously force himself on Onji, but the thought of himself being with this woman, or any woman was enough to repulse him; and to see this loose woman freely giving herself away as some sort of reimbursement for his duty was enough to make the young Avatar want to gag in repugnancy.

But Aang tried to hold in his detestation so as not to embarrass the young woman; he simply nodded in disagreement to her offer as he struggled to contain his displeasure, "N-no, please; there's no need for that kind of." continued Aang as he looked at Xin up and down in abhorrence, "Payment." finished Aang as he turned his back to Xin and proceeded to walk away from her; knowing well he wouldn't be able to hide his disgust any longer if he continued to linger in the loose woman's presence.

Xin chuckled at Aang's conspicuousness, for she would be able to see Aang's uncomfortable demeanor from a mile away no matter where he went; she snapped her left thumb and middle finger cleverly while her other hand remained on her waist, "Oh yeah, I forgot; the Avatar's getting married!" yelled Xin mockingly as she wrapped her hands around her mouth.

Aang stopped in his tracks; he did not move, he did not speak, he simply stood there as if petrified by Xin's taunt.

Xin however, paid no mind to the young Avatar's sudden change of pace; she continued to cackle at his expense. "Yeah; the _AVATAR_ even made his proclamation of his everlasting love to the ENTIRE FIRE NATION by ANNOUNCING that he was to MARRY by the end of the month! He's WAAAAY too infatuated with his fiancé to even CONSIDER having a good time with…" scoffed Xin as she sensuously passed her hands down her curvaceous figure, "_Forbidden frrrruit!_" hissed Xin as she stuck her chin out towards the young Avatar in ridicule, who was still holding his ground.

There was silence for a couple of moments; the tension in the atmosphere so thick that it could be sliced through it with ease. Aang turned his head slightly, "You don't know what you're talking about..." said Aang quietly; a dismal tone in his voice.

Xin noticed the young Avatar's disturbed demeanor and could sense in his voice that something wasn't right with him; something was eating at him, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, "Ah….the Avatar's love life is not as perfect as it seems to be. Copper piece for your thoughts?" asked Xin with a smug expression on her face.

Aang nodded his head in disagreement at Xin's meddlesomeness, "No offense, uh…Xin, but I don't think you're the kind of person that could comprehend the kind of dilemma I'm in." said a somber Aang as he shut his eyes; his mind beginning to whirl with stinging recollections of the water bender he once called his woman, hand in hand with the man she now called 'lover'.

Xin crossed her arms and humphed, "Oh really?" scoffed Xin as she then took a seat on the duty cobblestone ground, "Try me." said Xin as she pat the grainy ground; gesturing the young Avatar to take a seat next to her.

Aang wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to talk to someone like Xin about his personal problems; but he could see that although her profession was promiscuous, her intentions were sincere. The young Avatar took a deep breath as he hesitantly approached the sooty cobblestone ground; making sure not to sit too close to her and give her any ideas. He took a seat a couple of feet away from the prostitute and as he rested his back onto the peeling wall, doubt began to settle within Aang as to whether or not he should tell her about his innermost dilemma. But he couldn't hold it in anymore; he was desperate to talk to someone, and she was willing to listen to his grievance.

Aang began to fidget his fingers; looking down to the ground as he nervously contemplated the right words to start the conversation, "Yes, I do have a fiancé." said Aang quietly as he turned his focus towards Xin, "But I'm not in love with her." proclaimed Aang.

Xin simply looked at him in confusion while Aang proceeded to explain his situation.

Aang then relaxed his elbows on his thighs as he once again stared at the ground, "I'm in love with someone else." confessed Aang; feeling ashamed of himself for having allowed himself to be in the predicament he was in.

Xin raised her hand relaxingly as a light chuckle escaped her lips, "Okay, so just break up with your fiancé and marry the chick you love. Problem solved, what's the big deal?" suggested Xin.

Aang was intimidated by Xin's boldness; scowling at her as he used his peripherals to glace towards her direction, "It's not as simple as you're making it out to be." said Aang as he then stared blankly at the grimy wall in front of him.

Xin glanced at her hand nonchalantly as she rubbed the tips of her nails on the right side of her inner shoulder, "Then explain what the issue is Avatar; because you have me all confused and whatnot." said the young woman as she dragged her words dully.

The young Avatar paid no mind to her impatience, and continued to explain his plight, "The woman I love is my ex-girlfriend." said Aang as his eyes dimmed in dejection; "I broke up with her so that I could be with my fiancé." explained Aang; the savor of his sentence sitting bitterly on his tongue.

Xin widened her dewy eyes as she turned her head sharply to the Avatar's direction, "What, are you stupid or something?" asked Xin bluntly.

Aang glared at Xin for pointing out his idiocy, but he knew deep inside that she was right; he was stupid, no, more than stupid. He was a fool.

"Why would you break up with your girlfriend if you didn't love her?" asked Xin as she squint her eyes and scratched her head in bafflement.

Aang sighed as he gripped his hands together; his mind traveling back to so many painful memories, "We…were having problems." said Aang as he began to explain the nature of his break-up with Katara, "When we first began dating, everything was great; we hung out together, spent time with friends together, we even went on missions together. But, as the years went by; things began to change between us." continued Aang as he stared at the tiny insects that scattered the cobblestones in front of his feet.

Xin placed her hand on her knees as she listened attentively to the Avatar's vulnerability, "I see." said the prostitute; "I mean, all couples have their spats every once in a while." suggested Xin as she shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

Aang nodded his head in disagreement, "No, not like this." said Aang quietly, "It started as small disagreements, normal clashes here and there; no big deal. But with time…they escalated into full blown arguments." continued Aang, "It seemed as though no matter what I did, she was never satisfied; EVEN after three years of being together, she never once told me she loved me. I assumed she was no longer happy with me and our romantic relationship, but I still continued on even though I could see that she was unhappy." explained Aang; those memories too awful to reminisce on. "Then, about two years ago, I became reacquainted with an old friend; we started off as just friends and with time, we began to hang out more often." continued Aang.

"So you guys were just friends?" asked Xin.

Aang nodded his head in agreement, "Yes; we were just friends." said the young Avatar.

You had no interest in her romantically even at that time?" asked Xin as she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

Aang nodded disagreeably, "No, not at all." said Aang, "I just…really needed someone to talk to; I had my friends, but I couldn't talk to them about my relationship problems; especially since my girlfriend at the time was part of our group. She was there for me." explained Aang earnestly. "As time continued to pass, things became more difficult between my ex-girlfriend and I; I was heartbroken, heartbroken because I thought I couldn't make her happy, which in turn made me begin to have doubts about our future together, until one day..." said Aang.

Xin then turned her hunched body towards the Avatar's direction; placing her elbows on her knees as she listened attentively to Aang's story, "What happened?" asked Xin.

Aang inhaled a deep breath as he gathered the strength to recollect what happened on that fateful day, "One day, Katara, that was her name, and I had a huge argument in the North Pole." said Aang, "Now that I think about it, it was a pretty ridiculous argument to begin with, but then, it became serious…"

_The sun was beginning to set in the frozen fortress that houses the natives of the Northern Water Tribe, and on the far edge of the icy dojo in which Master Pakku housed his training lessons for any water bender willing to be educated by the grand Master; Aang and Katara stood, altercating silently to one another._

"_Aang, please let's not do this now." said Katara as she attempted to get around the young Avatar and get back to her sparring session with Master Pakku and the other water benders, "This isn't the time for us to talk about this." said Katara softly as her eyes continued to dart from his face to the water bending master that stood in wait for her._

"_Then tell me Katara, when is the right time, huh? When is the right time in which I will have MY girlfriend's attention for once! Enlighten me Katara!" exclaimed Aang as he balled his fists in anger_.

"It wasn't a big scene, but it was enough to draw the attention of her water bending master, Pakku, who happened to notice our verbal altercation from inside the sparring circle…."

"_Katara! Will you be joining us in the circle or are you going to continue to waste my time as you bicker childishly with your boyfriend?" asked Master Pakku sarcastically; defeating another one of his pupils with a water wave while his back was turned, a soft groan escaping the pupil's gaping mouth as he laid on the ground with a dizzy expression in his eyes. _

_Katara wanted to get back to her sparring session, but she could see the fury in Aang's darkened eyes; she didn't want to push him over the edge in the presence of all the water benders, who were still oblivious to her spat with Aang, so she decided to go along with Aang's plea. "Alright; you have my undivided attention." said Katara sarcastically as she glared annoyingly at the young Avatar, who returned a glare with a menacing one of his own._

"_Katara, I didn't want to have to come all the way here to talk to you about this; but this is where you always are; ALL-THE-TIIIIME!" exclaimed Aang as he tossed his balled fists to his sides in irritation, "I know you love being here, but I think that perhaps you've been spending your days around this place a liiiitle too much!" yelled Aang in infuriation as he made a miniscule gesture with his thumb and index finger._

"_Oh yeah? You think I've been spending a 'liiiitle' too much time dueling with other water benders? Maybe it's because I AM a water bender Aang! Maybe I find relaxation in all of this; maybe I find relief in releasing all of my frustrations with water bending duels. Is that what you want to hear Aang? Is THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR ME SAY?" screamed Katara as she her face squint in enragement; loose strands of her dark locks flowing in the wind as the sun bathed her in its golden luminosity._

_Aang nodded in disbelief at his lover's confession, "Katara, what's the matter? Talk to me please!" asked Aang sincerely as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's going on? What's been bothering you lately?" whispered Aang as he gazed affectionately into Katara's deep, blue eyes as if trying to find the source of her aggravation in her stare._

_Katara only nodded in disagreement, "No…I just; Aang…" Katara couldn't finish her sentence as she pressed her lips; fighting the floodgates that were attempting to break through her lower eyelids. Just two simple, yet powerful words escaped her lips as her deep, ocean blues glared into her lover's worried gaze._

"_You are." said Katara._

"When she said those words _*sigh*_…I swear it, it was enough to send waves of nausea throughout my stomach." said Aang uneasily as he shook his head in disagreement with his mouth slightly gaped; still in awe as though he just heard Katara mutter those words only yesterday. "I couldn't stand it; hearing her say that I was as if an inconvenience in her life-" Aang stopped his explanation for a moment as he squint his eyes and nodded his head continuously; trying to escape the overwhelming emotions that were beginning to crawl up his skin.

Xin didn't say a word; she simply watched as a simple memory made such an enormous impact on the most powerful being on the entire planet.

Aang opened his eyes as he pressed his lips; rubbing his face restlessly on the palm of his hand, "I ran away from her side and I didn't look back." said Aang faintly. "The day after, I went to the Fire Nation to see Onji. We had a great time, we laughed, and we enjoyed each other's company." continued Aang as he forced a small smirk with his lips, "I explained to her what happened between Katara and I; I told her that things between us were getting worse, how lost I felt and how I didn't know what else to do." explained Aang. "That was when she suggested that there was no way Katara was happy with me… that she couldn't handle being the 'Avatar's woman' and the lifestyle that came along with that position. She even suggested that we were probably never even compatible with each other to begin with, and that perhaps; what Katara and I felt for one another was just lust, a carnal desire and nothing more." explained Aang as an expression of deep thought formed on his face, "She then advised that Katara would be a lot happier without me, and that even if it pained the both of us to do so, that perhaps it was best we broke up so that Katara could have the opportunity to find love with someone else." explained Aang.

Xin's mouth was widened slightly as she rolled her eyes in disbelief over what she was hearing, "So…you broke up with your ex-girlfriend….so that you can give her a chance to find happiness with someone else?" asked Xin as she pointed her index finger towards the afflicted Avatar.

Aang nodded in agreement, "Yes." answered Aang, "I know it sounds crazy, but it made so much sense at the time. I mean, after the constant downs we've been having, the only thing I could conceive was that the reason she didn't tell me she loved me; the reason why we were having so many arguments, was because she didn't _want_ to be in a romantic relationship with me anymore. I was torn; upset, sad, I was everything but content. That's when Onji explained that since I was just as unhappy in our relationship as she was, it was very likely that I no longer loved Katara as well." continued Aang as he bit his bottom lip, "She said our relationship was showing signs of having run its course, and that it was time to move on and part from one another before we ended up hurting and hating each other." said Aang as he gazed bleakly into Xin's dewy eyes.

Aang paused for a moment, only to continue on with his explanation, "I took Onji's advice as truth; I wanted nothing more than to give Katara a chance to find love and be happy, even if it killed me on the inside." said Aang as he fought the urge to give into his sorrow and tear. "Even if it pained me to do so, I was willing to carry on the burden of ending out relationship for her sake…while at the same time, give myself a chance to try things out with Onji." explained Aang. "I assumed since she and I got along great as friends that we would end up being great lovers…I wouldn't know just how wrong I was until later on in our relationship." said Aang as he sighed while rubbing the palms of his hands together.

Xin continued to listen attentively to the young Avatar's explanation as she repositioned her back onto the aging wall.

"With every passing moment I spent with my fiancé, Onji, the slight memory of Katara would always creep up. I didn't think anything of it, and neither did Onji." said Aang as he puckered his lips lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

A sense of confusion overtook Xin as she squint lips towards the left side of her face; staring into the gloomy, gray sky, "So she knew that Katara was running amuck in your head?" chuckled Xin, "I'd be preeeety upset if I knew that my guy was thinking about the girl he once dated; but that's just me…" pointed out Xin as she brushed her braid off of her shoulder.

Aang nodded his head casually, "Well, she knew, but to an extent; I didn't tell her that Katara was always in my mind, but I did tell her that the occasional thought of her would creep up. She wanted to know what was going on with me mentally and emotionally, and since we were in a relationship, I felt she had the right to know what was going on in my head." explained Aang, "She said that it was completely normal for a person who recently ended a long term relationship to have an occasional thought of their ex every now and then, and that with time those memories would fade." continued Aang, "But it didn't."

"She was always on your mind huh?" asked Xin.

Aang nodded in agreement, "Always." confessed Aang, "Every day that passed by was filled with thoughts about her; her eyes and smile, her caring and carefree nature, and although the last couple of months of our relationship lacked it, her kindness." said Aang dreamily.

Xin was about to speak when she was drowned out by the Avatar's rampant words.

"I even thought of the way her nose would wrinkle when she was mad, the way she brushed her hair, how great she looked no matter what she wore; even when she looked like a complete and utter hobo …I still thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to set my eyes on…a beauty that cannot be replicated in anyone else, no, because there is and always will be…only one Katara. Although I tried my hardest to avoid random thoughts of her, but I just couldn't help it; I always found myself reminiscing of her." explained Aang.

Xin smiled warmly as she allowed the young Avatar to continue to spill his feelings to her.

"I assumed that fantasizing about her was probably normal and meant nothing; I assumed that my constant reminisce of Katara would, as Onji said, fade away with time. That is…until the day I rescued her from the grasp of a Fire Nation fugitive." said Aang; unwilling to mention the name of the evil woman that nearly took Katara's life on that fateful day.

Xin tilted her head in curiosity, "What happened that day?" asked Xin; listening carefully to what the young Avatar was about to admit to her.

Aang hesitated for a moment, then lazily looked into Xin's dewy eyes, "I slept with her." affirmed Aang as he darted his focus away from the prostitute's gaze.

Xin wasn't shocked, not even slightly surprised by what the young Avatar just finished confessing to her; she could only chuckle slyly, "So much for it being just a fantasy huh?" asked Xin.

Aang glared at the young woman's easygoing reaction to the most personal secret he harbored; wishing he could be just as carefree about it as she was, "Yeah, so much for that." said Aang, "Our moment didn't last long; the next day, I told her that the previous night was a mistake. I even went as far as to refer our night as practice." Said Aang as he turned his head and bowed it towards his chest; feeling an incredible amount of shame for having said such a heartless remark in the presence of the young water bender.

Xin nodded her head in disappointment by the Avatar's absent-mindedness, "Wow, that's so wrong on so many levels." said Xin as she repositioned herself on the cracked wall.

Aang gripped his fingers on his forehead; harboring a deep resentment for having spoken so foolishly, "I know; I wasn't in my right mind and I didn't realize what I said until I actually said it." explained Aang, "But as soon as I said it, she told me that I never expected to hear from her…she told me she loved me." said Aang; shutting his eyes as he recollected that difficult memory.

Xin's dewy eyes widened in astonishment, "Wow, that's serious" pointed out Xin.

Aang nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah." said Aang as he took a deep breath and exhaled, "But I didn't say it back." said Aang.

Xin scoffed as her face twisted in anger, "Why not? Isn't that what you wanted? Her love?" exclaimed Xin as she shook her head in disbelief by the Avatar's cold actions.

Aang shook his head; unsure whether to agree or disagree with the loose woman, "You don't understand." said Aang, "The thought of making her unhappy again was one I couldn't stand, and I fervently thought that our break up was the best thing I have done for the both of us." explained Aang. "I couldn't bear to even _consider_ a relationship with Katara again because I was still under the assumption that IF Katara and I somehow ended up getting back together, our relationship would only regress to the way we left it. I believed that it would never work out between us regardless as to whether or not we spent that night together, because truth be told; I was convinced that we didn't love each other. Even though she did tell me she loved me; I couldn't take her seriously, because I presumed that she couldn't mean it." explained Aang as currents of loathe flowed through every limb of his body; enraged at himself for having ignored Katara's calling while he still had the chance.

Xin jerked her head back, "Wow, talk about serious denial, mmmhm." pointed out Xin as she nodded her head up and down.

Aang gripped his fingers on his head even tighter, "I wasn't just in denial; I was incredibly confused, heck,_ I _didn't even know what I wanted. When Katara told me she loved me, I didn't know how to react; I was much more concentrated on the fact that I stepped out of my relationship with Onji and lost my virginity to my ex-girlfriend while KATARA slept with ME behind her OWN boyfriend's back." exclaimed Aang, "I was freaking out BECAUSE of the seriousness of our situation; I was afraid of the consequences that could soon follow after what we had just done and I panicked." explained Aang as his eyes darted frantically towards every direction of the cobblestone ground.

Xin jerked her head back in confusion, "So, then why did you sleep with her if you knew you had a girlfriend?" asked Xin.

Aang rested his face on the palm of his hand, "Because during that night, there WERE no possible consequences in my head; I didn't comprehend why until later on, but that night…only Katara and I existed. The possible repercussions for our actions didn't creep up until the next day." explained Aang, "And after all was said and done; I just came to the conclusion that we weren't thinking clearly, that we both just acted out on the heat of the moment." explained Aang.

Xin bent her eyebrow as she placed the tip of her index finger over her right cheek, "So let me get this straight, you didn't think you both loved each other; you just thought the two of you acted out on your own sexual desires?" asked Xin.

Aang nodded disgracefully, "Yeah." said Aang quietly as he relaxed his elbows on his knees.

Xin nodded in agreement, "I see, so you continued dating your current girlfriend, thinking that things would just magically work out for the two of you, you then asked her to marry you, and hoped that all would go hunky dory from there, didn't cha? Didn't cha?" asked Xin blatantly. "But it didn't; you're more miserable now than you ever were because you've realized that you've been lying to yourself about your feelings all along." said Xin directly.

Aang didn't utter a word; he couldn't even look at her in the eye, for he knew she was right.

Xin chuckled at the young Avatar's stupidity, "You're an idiot, you know that don't you?" asked Xin as she crossed her arms.

Aang was insulted by Xin's mockery of his judgment, but he couldn't dispute the prostitute's opinion; "Yes." said Aang, "I was an idiot; I know this because I really thought that somehow things would turn out okay, but I was terribly wrong." said Aang.

Xin then stepped into the conversation, "Avatar, I hate to break it to you, but I would like to point out that your sweet little fiance MA-NI-PU-LA-TED YOU." exclaimed Xin as she pointed her index finger continuously in his face, "She played her cards just right; OHOHO she played them well, and like a wolf-bat stalks its prey, she _STRUCK_." said Xin.

Aang could only watch as he stood silent; continuing to listen attentively as to what the young prostitute had to say.

"In other words, Avatar, she took advantage of your most vulnerable moment and convinced you that things would never get better between you and your girlfriend, at the time I mean." exclaimed Xin as she moved a little closer to Aang's side, placing her hand kindly on his shoulder, "She confused you Avatar." said the prostitute sympathetically.

"Please, call me Aang." said the young Avatar as he continued to look down onto the ground; quietly drowning in his own sorrow.

Xin rolled her eyes as she took her hand away from his shoulder, "Okay, 'Aang'." said Xin as she smiled warmly to the young Avatar, "As I was saying before, This woman convinced _YOU_ into thinking that your relationship was over so that _she_ could have a chance to be with you dummy, don't you see that?" asked Xin as she patted her hand continuously on her forehead, "You were so blindsided by your fears of hurting Katara that you blocked what YOU truly wanted; this woman even had you convinced Aang, _CONVINCED _that you no longer loved Katara!_" _exclaimed Xin as she shot her index finger to the air, only to relax it a moment later, "And you learned the hard way Aang; you learned that no matter how hard Onji tried to assure you and mold your mind into thinking that your love for Katara no longer existed, you were somehow always leading yourself to her…just like you led yourself to her the night you spent together." spoke Xin in a soft tone of voice.

Aang's dreamy gaze then traveled towards the chipped wall in front of his; staring blankly as he quietly reminisced of that glorious night he spent with the ebony beauty, and how he longed to spend just one more night with the water bender so as to momentarily quench his burning desires.

"That night alone was proof enough that your love for her never died Aang…it merely stayed dormant within you; waiting for you to recognize its existence. You were just too _stupid_ to realize it at the time." said Xin as she wrinkled her nose in annoyance; waiting for the young Avatar's response as she watched him stare into space.

Aang bit his lip; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that every single word the prostitute uttered was the pure, undeniable truth. He was blind to Onji's tactics, and because of it, he paid the ultimate price; Aang didn't dispute it, he agreed wholeheartedly; "How do you know all of this?" asked Aang as his focus dragged him to the filthy ground.

Xin rolled her eyes, "Pfft, because I'm a woman; and most women just know these things, call it 'a girl's intuition'." chuckled Xin.

But Aang couldn't even muster a lip movement; all he could do was gaze blankly at the sooty cobblestones in front of him; his arms curled with one another on top of his knees as he rested his chin upon them.

A troubled expression began to form in the young prostitute's eyes, "Aang, the past is the past; things happen. What's important is that you learned from this experience, remember, it's through pain that you learn to grow." said Xin as she placed her hand on Aang's shoulder and shook him lightly; attempting to get a response from the young Avatar, "You now realize that you love Katara, and you're so unhappy in your relationship; why don't you just break up with your fiancé and at the very least try again?" asked Xin.

The young Avatar merely shut his eyes, "I can't." said Aang as he buried his face within the shelter of his arms.

The young prostitute could only feel compassion for the hurting Avatar, but she wanted to get to the actual core of his melancholy, "Why not?" asked Xin.

Aang raised his head as his ailing gaze set sight on Xin's dewy stare, "Because she's in love with someone else." said Aang; those very words sending ripples of ache in his chest so aggressively nauseating that it made him feel as though his insides would quake their way out of his mouth.

Xin slammed her fist on her lap; disgruntled by the young Avatar's assertion, "And how do you know that?" exclaimed Xin as she bent her eyebrows in frustration.

Aang once again looked away from the young woman and turned his empty stare towards the stone beneath his feet, "When I realized my feelings for Katara on the day of her brother's wedding, I counted on the hope that she would return them; I clung on to the belief that if I was putting on a façade about my feelings, perhaps she was doing the same thing, and truly meant it when she told me she loved me the day after we…you know." explained Aang as a light blush tinted his cheeks, "I put all of my fears aside and let my heart guide me; I was ready to do anything and everything in my power to make it happen and I was sure I would be able to make it work for us." continued Aang as depression soon set in his expression, "But what I got instead was a rude awakening to the reality of life." said Aang as his eyes dimmed from the recollection that he was about to convey.

Xin tilted her head as Aang continued with his explanation.

"Katara's pregnant, with her lover's child." said Aang as he pressed his lips, shutting his eyes as he once again fought back the urge to shed his tears. "I want nothing, and I mean nothing more than to be with Katara. All I want in this life is to have her as my woman again, I want to make her mine…forever; and it's still my undying desire to tell her how much I still love her. Every day is torture because I'm living in the mess that I made." explained Aang earnestly, "I was ready Xin, even though I had just realized my love for her, I knew at that moment…that I was willing to give up everything to be with her. I was ready to overcome every adversity that would surely come my way; I was prepared to break things off with Onji and endure criticism and judgment from every person on this planet, even get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness like a pathetic loser. But when I found out that she was having a baby with her new boyfriend, I knew I couldn't come in between them." said Aang as he gripped his biceps; lamenting for not having acknowledged his love for the young water bender sooner.

Xin was taken aback by the sudden revelation, "O-oh, wow...I'm really sorry Aang." said Xin empathetically.

Aang smiled softly as he tried to disguise his agony; unable to speak as if fearing that all of his raw emotions would somehow painfully spew out of every pore on his body.

But it was obvious to the young prostitute that the Avatar was holding back; unwilling to express himself and let his entire ache out. She gazed at the young Avatar's anxious demeanor, "I know it's hard to accept your situation, but regardless as to whether or not there's a possibility to restart a romantic relationship with Katara, you shouldn't have to endure a relationship you know well you don't want to be in." said Xin empathetically. "Let me tell you something Aang, I have courted many men throughout the course of my career; and most of them are usually…married men." said Xin apathetically.

Aang's head nearly popped out of the confinement of his neck as he jolted his focus towards the young prostitute; his expression twisted in disgust, "Married?" asked Aang.

Xin nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, married; and most of them don't ask for my courtship for the reasons you're thinking about either." pointed out Xin as she swiped her hand across from her.

Aang nodded his head in confusion as he squint his eyes, "I don't understand; doesn't anyone protect the sanctity of holy matrimony nowadays?" asked Aang as he raised his hands to the air, only to flop them back down to his sides weakly.

Xin could only nod her head at Aang's gullibility, and his hypocrisy, "The point, Aang, is that most of the men I see on a daily basis come to me because THEY'RE not happy." explained Xin as she pointed her index finger lightly towards the young Avatar's direction, "Most of these men I see are in such empty relationships Aang, relationships that simply exist for the sake of existing. And as a result, those same men come and see me, but most of them don't come to see me for the reason you're probably thinking about. On the contrary, these men just want someone to talk to; someone to vent their frustrations and all of their miserable dealings to because the truth of the matter is that they're miserable with their women, just like you are, Aang." explained Xin.

Aang knew where Xin was getting at; nodding his head with a dead expression in his eyes.

"I see it every day Aang; I see what a loveless relationship does to people; and believe me when I say that it's a lonely life filled with uncertainty, doubt and regret." explained Xin, "Are you prepared to live a life like that?" asked Xin as she anxiously awaited for the young Avatar's answer.

"You don't understand." said Aang as he turned his head away from the prostitute. "I have a duty to fulfill; it's my job to repopulate my race and I can't do that without a woman." explained Aang, "I need Onji to bear a child so that the Air Nomad lineage can commence." said Aang as he punched his fist lightly onto the palm of his hand.

Xin disapproved Aang's decision, but understood that his position was bigger than him and his predicament; she knew this relationship had to exist for the sake of a higher purpose. "Wow; that's rough." said Xin as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and gazed somberly at the ailing Avatar.

Aang nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah; it really does stink." said Aang. "But she's all I have now; she's willing to bring my child into this world, the least I could do is return my dedication." explained Aang.

Xin could see the anguish in Aang's face; a painful sight for her to see. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young Avatar, for she knew what awaited Aang on the other side as soon as he and Onji exchanged vows.

Aang then looked up to the prostitute, and a newly found friend; "All I can do is meditate and hope for the absolute best for Katara and her child from afar; her and that unborn child's happiness is the only comfort I have in the decision I made for us. I'm comforted in knowing that she is content with her new life, and so long as she's happy, I'm happy." said Aang as he tried to fool Xin, and himself, with a forced, weak smile.

Xin, however, was not convinced. She knew better than to take the young Avatar's word, as she did with so many others; for she knew the last sentence Aang uttered couldn't be farther from the truth.

* * *

Meanwhile; dusk was beginning to settle on the horizon of the Earth Kingdom. Strokes of midnight blue and orange coated the sky as small twinkles began to emerge from its range; while howls of the wild sung with its incoming darkness.

And within the Upper Ring of the great city of Ba Sing Se, A former General and his coworker were preparing his tea shop for closing; waiting for their final customer to exit so that they could commence their clean-up duties. Katara was busy ringing up their final customer; a sweet smile formed on her lips as she proudly gave her customer their final batch of their most popular tea: Jasmine, while Iroh worked on last minute arrangements in the storage room.

The customer, a stout, simple looking, older woman with dark brown hair; couldn't keep her eyes off of the small, but noticeable bump the young water bender sported below the small of her waist. "How far along are you dear?" asked the customer as she grinned to the young water bender.

Katara shot her head up as if stunned by her customer's question, "T-Two months today." said Katara bashfully as she placed her hands over her swollen abdomen.

"Ahhh ahahahah I see." said the customer as she reached her dainty hands over the counter and placed them gently on Katara's belly, "Big baby huh?" asked the customer as she grinned cheerily to the expectant water bender.

Katara chuckled, "Yeah heheh; really big baby." said Katara cheerfully as she eagerly placed the woman's paid product on top of the counter.

The customer then took her dainty hands off Katara's belly and delicately picked up her tea products, "Good luck dear; and congratulations!" said the customer enthusiastically as she turned her back to the expectant mother and made her way out of the tea shop.

When their last customer left the shop, Katara skimmed around the store; calculating the chores she had to do, "Let's see, let's see..." said Katara as deep thought settled in her expression; rubbing her chin with the curve between her thumb and index finger as she relaxed her free hand on its opposite arm. She could see that the store was a bit dusty, so the first thing the young water bender did was pick up the broom next to her; but as soon as she was about to walk around the counter, Iroh quickly interceded.

"Katara, please have a seat and have some tea with me." said Iroh as he stood in the middle of the expectant water bender's path; holding two full cups of Ginseng Tea in his hands as small curves of steam escaped from its heat.

Katara nodded in agreement as she placed the broom to the side, "Sure." said Katara delightfully as she walked around the counter and took a seat by the table next to it. Iroh followed suit; the two cups of Ginseng Tea in hand as he approached Katara's table and generously offered her one of them.

Katara smiled warmly as she accepted the former general's kind gesture, "Thank you Iroh." said Katara graciously as she blew some steam from her tea; sipping her hot beverage lightly so as to prevent lip burn.

Iroh smiled kindly to the young water tribe woman, "It's my pleasure." said Iroh courteously as he took a seat across from the young water bender; getting comfortable in his seat as he let out an enormous sigh of relaxation. "You know, you've been so busy with your visits to the local healer recently that we haven't gotten a chance to talk about things." said Iroh as he sipped his brew contently.

Katara nodded in agreement, "I know, it's been a while; but it's crucial I attend every visit." said Katara somberly as she took another light sip of her tea.

Iroh assumed he somehow offended the young, expectant mother; he waved his hands apologetically as he chuckled nervously, "Oh no no no, don't get me wrong Katara, I understand completely; just pointing out a fact is all." explained Iroh innocently as he formed a huge grin on his face.

Katara couldn't hold back her giggle, "I know what you mean, Iroh." said Katara warmly as she gazed kindly into the Former General's eyes.

Iroh delightedly returned her gesture, "So, how are things with your newlywed brother and his bride?" asked Iroh.

Katara gulped down her cooling tea as she wiped the moist remnants of her beverage from her upper lip, "They're good, they're good." said Katara as she nodded her head lazily, "Sokka and dad are putting the finishing touched to their new home, and they'll be moving in no later than the end of the month." explained Katara admirably as she took another sip of tea.

Iroh smiled with joy at the welcoming news, "That's good to hear." said Iroh, "You know, I thought after that enormous fight you had with the Avatar's fiancé in their wedding, they would never speak to you again; or at the very least be quite upset." said Iroh as he took in a large gulp of his beverage; sighing satisfactorily soon after.

Katara chuckled sluggishly as she shook her head, "No." answered Katara, "I thought they'd be, but on the contrary, they were incredibly worried about me and my condition, they were concerned about me." explained Katara as she stared at the half-empty cup she held in her light grasp.

Iroh smiled tenderly to the young water bender, "You truly have a compassionate and understanding family, Katara, I hope you know that." pointed out Iroh caringly, "And speaking of that day, I've been meaning to ask you something…about that incident." said Iroh as he began to muster up the courage to tell Katara exactly what was on his mind.

Katara raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "Yeah? What is it?" asked the expectant mother as she took another sip of her beverage.

Iroh took in a deep breath; exhaling his tension with his breath, "Well, I just wanted to know if that fight was somehow influenced by Aang…and what happened between the two of you the evening he rescued you." said Iroh sternly.

Katara blushed as she felt her composure briefly slip, "W-w-wha, n-n-no, what are you talking about?" asked the young water bender nervously as the tips of her fingers pressed firmly on the base of her cup.

Iroh gazed suspiciously into the expectant mother's eyes, "Katara, I may be old; but I'm no fool." presumed Iroh boldly as he folded his arms over one another , "I don't want to know exactly what happened between the two of you, believe me; that knowledge is NOT one I wish to hear." pointed out Iroh sheepishly, "But as a friend to you Katara, a friend who has seen you grow and blossom into a beautiful, intelligent, young woman; I am expressing my willingness to help you, because truthfully Katara, I am concerned about your well-being." said Iroh wholeheartedly, "If there is anything that you wish to tell me, if you ever just feel the _need_ to drown your feelings to someone; I am here for you." said the Former General earnestly; an inviting smile formed on his lips.

Katara didn't utter a single word, for she knew that Iroh could read her behavior like an open book; she could only stare the Former General with blank eyes, only to swiftly lock them to her tea cup. "Do you know…what it's like to have to constantly question a lover's fidelity, Iroh?" asked Katara dolefully as she continued to stare into her half-empty cup; an emptiness in her gaze. "Especially when…all you hear from men and women alike is that your partner would eventually cheat on you because of her 'position'? Mocking you while chuckling in your face as though you were but a mere thorn stuck in her foot?" asked Katara.

Iroh gazed at the expectant mother; a questionable gaze in his eyes, "I can't say that I do." answered Iroh.

Katara's eyes began to glisten, "That's what I went through every day Iroh; every day during the course of my relationship with Aang. Since the very beginning of our relationship, every single day contained phrases such as, 'He's the Avatar; he can do whatever he wants; and do whoever he wants; just because he can.' said Katara as she struggle to contain her tears; her lower lip quaking as her voice began to break down. "Whenever Aang was gone tending to his duties, I would always be afraid; afraid that I was going to lose him to someone else. I _hated_ the doubts of his faithfulness that swum in my head, that fear always hung in the back of my mind; it haunted me and eventually…it got to me. Because of my insecurities, I ended up believing the gossip; all the whispers and rumors became an inevitable truth in my eyes." continued Katara as her eyes began to swell with tears. "I never even told him I loved him Iroh, because I was just so afraid of letting my guard down out of dread that all the gossip would one day come true." explained Katara as she squint her eyes; wiping her tears with the back of her hand as she rubbed the sting out of her cry.

Iroh simply shut his eyes as he continued to listen to Katara' confession; feeling great sympathy for the young water bender, and great pity.

"I was an idiot, because I let people's chatter and assumptions become fact. In the end, I pushed him away from me, Iroh; and into the arms of someone else, the woman he now calls _fiancé_." scoffed Katara as she angrily gazed her swollen, tear-filled eyes into her tea cup, "I hate myself for letting our relationship slip through my fingers because of _MY _uncertainties. I know it was my fault that Aang and I got to this irreversible point, and because of my senselessness, he ended up finding someone else. That day, when I saw my worst fear physically manifested in front of me in the figure of Aang's bride-to-be, I guess all the rage and pain I've been holding in for so long j-just spewed-out-of-me-and…I just…snapped." explained Katara as her face twisted in grimace, "Plus…she called me by a nasty name…" said Katara as her teary eyes winced from the slight, sharp pain shooting from within her belly; lightly gripping her upper abdomen as she inhaled and exhaled a couple of light breaths.

Iroh immediately took notice of Katara's physical distress; he wanted to listen to everything the expectant mother felt compelled to confess, but felt it was much more important to divert from the subject for her health's sake, "Let's not talk about this anymore; this subject is obviously causing you great stress." suggested Iroh.

Katara nodded in agreement; wiping away her loose tears with the back of her sleeve as she gathered her composure, "Good idea." said Katara; her eyes slightly swollen with a light tinge of red on the bags of her eyes.

Iroh smiled thoughtfully as he changed the subject, "How have you been feeling lately?" asked Iroh as he gulped more of his tea down his throat.

The expectant mother sighed, "I feel alright… been having some headaches and abdominal pain here and there, but nothing so severe that would cause any alarm." answered Katara.

"That's good to hear, but it _still_ sounds quite serious." said Iroh as he and the young water bender exchanged grim gazes to one another.

"_It is…"_ whispered Katara as she slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Iroh traced his fingers over his beard as an uncertain expression settled on his face, "Have they found out what's wrong yet?" asked Iroh.

A discouraging expression formed in her deep, blue eyes as she recollected what the local healers explained to her about her condition, "No." answered Katara as she shook her head in disagreement; "The healer said I was showing strange symptoms; symptoms of a potentially dangerous condition, but the problem is that the condition usually manifests itself around 4 or 5 months along a pregnancy. I just crossed the two month mark today." said Katara as she rested her head on the palm of her hand; her heart aching as negative thoughts raced through every nerve ending within her mind.

Iroh took a sip of tea as he continued to listen to Katara speak.

"She said it didn't make any sense; that they've never treated anyone with my condition in such an early stage of gestation." said the very worried expectant mother, "Either way, she has done everything she possibly could, and the baby's stable; but my prognosis is slowly getting worse." explained Katara in utter dismay; the thought of her child's life being at risk stabbing through her heart like a dull, jagged knife.

"That doesn't sound good at all." said Iroh.

Katara felt the urge to tear once again; biting her lips so as to not release the floodgates confined in her midnight blues. "I know…" said Katara; her voice trembling with pain, "Which is why I made an important decision last night." said Katara as a small smile emerged from her desolate expression.

The Former General raised his eyebrow as his left eye gawked at the expectant mother, "Oh?" said Iroh.

Katara nodded affirmatively, "I'll be moving back to the South Pole…with my family." declared Katara as her smile slightly widened with comfort.

Iroh's eyes widened as his face beamed with joy, "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Iroh ecstatically, "Not that I don't want you here; having you help me around the shop has been a genuine blessing for me, and I will miss having a helping hand around here." said Iroh sincerely, "But you place right now is with your family." finished Iroh as he swallowed another large gulp of his tea.

Katara nodded in agreement, "I was afraid of the idea at first…afraid that everyone would judge me for having…you know…and conceived before exchanging vows the 'proper way'." said Katara, "But my father and Gran-Gran are being so supportive of my situation; they're welcoming me with open arms and even making preparations so that my baby and I receive the best medicinal care in both of the poles." explained a hopeful Katara as her smile widened a bit more; life beginning to return in her expression.

Iroh couldn't help but feel an enormous amount of elation for the young water bender; he was comforted by the thought of knowing that this was the best decision Katara could've ever made for herself and her unborn child; "I couldn't be more happier for you Katara; I truly wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors." said Iroh profoundly, "Have you come up with a day for that move?" asked Iroh as he finished drinking the last bit of tea he had in his cup.

Katara gazed into the former general's golden eyes as a slightly crooked smile formed from the corner of the expectant mother's lips, "Yes." said Katara, "The day of Aang's wedding; that's the day I'll be moving back home." answered Katara; determination apparent in her gaze.

Iroh jerked his head back violently as he took in what the young water bender just finished saying to him, "The day of Aang's wedding?" said Iroh as he raised his eyebrow in dumbfoundment, "Why would you choose that particular day?" asked Iroh as he scratched the bald end of his scalp.

Katara pressed her lips together before exhaling the bit of stress she still had in her, "I'll be staying with Lee the night before; then the next morning, I'll meet my family in the ceremony. When the wedding's over, I'll leave alongside them back to the South Pole." explained Katara. "But there are some things I need to take care of with someone first before anything else." said Katara cryptically.

The Former General was having great difficulty comprehending the expectant mother's intentions, "It seems like a reasonable idea…" said Iroh, "But you need to take care of something with someone?'" asked Iroh with a befuddled expression in his ember colored eyes, "Who do you need to take care of things with? Aang?" asked Iroh; skeptically glaring at the young water bender as he struggled to make sense out of the last sentence she spoke.

Katara nodded her head, "No, no, not with Aang." answered Katara as she took one final sip of the Ginseng Tea Iroh generously made for her out of great hospitality.

"Then with who?" asked Iroh as he gazed ambiguously into the young water bender's deep ocean blues; while she returned the gesture with a warmhearted smile…

* * *

**Stay Tuned..**.

**Here are the sketches for this chapter:**

http :/img651. imageshack. us/img651/7753/chapter211. jpg

http :/img37. imageshack. us/img37/6469/chapter212. jpg

**Just forewarning you guys; there are some serious angle issues with these sketches because I rushed on them both today (the reason for this is on my page). Eh, either way they're still just sketches, and I hope you enjoy them.  
**

***I listened repetitively to Frederic Chopin's Prelude in E-Minor (op.28 no. 4) when I was sketching; I found it to be the piece that best replicated the gloominess in both Aang and Katara.***


	21. Crisis

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Song Inspired: Secret Garden- Song from a Secret Garden**

***There is a revelation in this chapter, even if it's not mentioned…***

On the eve of Aang's wedding, a young, expectant mother and a Former General were disembarking from an Earth Kingdom ship that docked in the Fire Nation harbor. The young mother-to-be cradled her growing belly as the former Fire Nation general generously carried her things; both walking alongside one another as they proceeded to walk onto the crowded dock. Both friends observed her surroundings; so many people were disembarking from their ships, all of them arriving simultaneously to the Fire Nation for the very same reason as the passenger next to them. The young water bender looked around in awe while her hands remained nestled on her lower stomach; she could see from a distance the wild festivities that were taking place from within the great Nation, and what a magnificent sight it was. Beautifully exotic Fire Nation décor adorned the streets of the Main Plaza from afar while ritualistic dances moved in unison with the folkloric melodies that were being sung emitted from the horizon; blazing displays of torch dances illuminated the flooded streets within the plaza with deep reds, crimson and orange as people cheered in great celebration. The young water bender looked around her; so many joyous faces, young an old, rich and poor, all sorts of people of different backgrounds and nations, people of a variety of beliefs, all huddled together amongst the multitude to have the chance to witness an even that happens just once in a lifetime: To see the Avatar wed.

The very thought of the young Avatar making eternal vows with someone else was one that generated a loathsome feeling from within the young water bender's gut; how she didn't want to be a part of that multitude, and how she wished it she stood within the shelter of her small room above the infamous Jasmine Dragon in Earth Kingdom instead of forcing herself to sit through what she considered to be a nightmare turned reality. But, she knew it was the right thing to attend the history making event; after all, she and the Avatar were still friends, and the least she could do as an old friend is show her support, even if her heart ached in doing so.

The Former General readjusted the young water bender's bags over his shoulder as they carved their way into the crowd; careful not to lose sight of one another as they made their way past the enormous flood of people, "Katara, keep close to me; I swear, it's as if these people have never attended a wedding before!" exclaimed Iroh sarcastically; rolling his eyes as he struggled to have his voice heard over the widespread echoes, hustles and bustles that blanketed the surrounding ambiance. He then stopped for a moment; turning his head to face the young water bender as the gentle breeze lifted the loose strands of grays from the root of his receding hairline.

Iroh bent towards the young water bender's ear, "Katara, it looks as if there's no way for us to get by all of these people without any physical contact. Hold onto my robe and I'll make a way for us to get through!" yelled Iroh.

Katara nodded compliantly as she grabbed hold of the Former Fire Nation General's soft, cotton robe, while her free hand grabbed on tightly to her lower abdomen; "Alright." said Katara with an intent expression in her eyes, gesturing the Fire Nation native to proceed with his plan.

Iroh nodded in agreement as his gaze then became fixed on the harbor's exit; clapping his hands together as he positioned the tips of his fingers towards the only way out of his festive mess. With one deep breath, the Former General relaxed his state of mind as he began to walk into the lively crowd; making a passage for the young water bender to safely maneuver past the active swarm of travelers.

As Iroh spread a path with his bare hands for Katara to walk through the populous harbor, the young, expectant mother couldn't resist the urge to think of the other purpose to her attendance; a reasoning in which she thought long and hard about, and was determined to achieve. That very motive plagued her like a festering sore bubbling from beneath her very skin, while anxiousness began to settle in the very pit of her stomach. As the Former General continued to lead the young water bender out of harm's way, her eyes drifted casually to the far outreach of the harbor; and on that very edge of the entryway to the buzzing square, she was unexpectedly reminded of the very necessity she knows she will never have the opportunity to experience because of her very motive. There, before her eyes she saw a beautiful, and very pregnant, woman in the distance with a long braid that reached her midsection; walking into the busy plaza alongside the father of her expectant child, their fingers interlaced with one another's as an enamoring aura emitted from their entrancing embrace. The enchanting sight was just too painful for the ebony beauty to witness; for she could see their joy and unity in their harmonic gesture, and the love they each harbored for one another in their eyes. A tear escaped her lower eyelid as she bit her lip and forced herself to look away; her hand still gripped tightly on her protruding belly as Iroh carried on his journey to lead them both out of the busy harbor. The young water bender knew she was making the right decision, but how it ached her heart to contemplate what she was about to profess to the person she traveled so far to speak to. Nevertheless, she was tenacious about her decision, and was determined to make things right with him once and for all; she knew she had to confess to this person and was aware that this was the way things were supposed to be. But how the tension intensified within her with every step she took into the Fire Nation, and how just the thought of how she was going to go about it was enough to make the young water bender quiver with dread.

Suddenly, a voice emanated from the far outskirts of the enormous crowd; breaking her from her profound reflection.

"Katara!" yelled the voice.

The Former General and the water bender stopped in their tracks, while the expectant mother shuddered at the familiar tone of voice; for she knew who the person that was calling her was. She looked far along the very edge of the entrance to the harbor to see the person she traveled so far to talk to, the person she was both earnest and fearful to talk to; her lover: Lee.

A bittersweet smile reflected from the young water bender's lips as she waved in return; her gesture catching the former general's attention.

Iroh turned his concentration to the object of Katara's attention; that is when he spotted the young man he knew to be the young water bender's lover, jumping enthusiastically in the air so as to get a better view of them from within the ever growing melting pot of people. A worried expression settled in the Former General's eyes as he continued to force himself and the expectant mother through the crowd; while Katara's hand held protectively onto her subtle, yet obvious pregnancy bump.

"_Katara." _whispered Iroh as he continued to make his way past the crowd.

Katara hummed in question as she followed the Former General away from the rapidly growing multitude.

"_You have my support…you know that."_ said Iroh warmly as he gestured a compassionate glance with his peripheral vision.

Katara's eyes began to glisten as a broken smile emanated from her lips, _"I know…"_ said Katara quietly.

Lee saw the two friends struggling to get through the colossal horde that flocked the busy harbor and rapidly jogged towards their position; pushing and shoving his way into the monstrous crowd.

"Hang on Katara; I'm coming!" yelled Lee as he attempted to pave a way for the expectant mother and the Former General to pass along by without risking herself from getting hurt by the absentminded crowd.

But Iroh was already ahead of the young Fire Nation native; already having carved a way for the two of them as they both came out of the giant clump of visitors from the harbor; her hand still lovingly holding on to her small belly bump as if she were personally carrying her precious cargo with her own bare hands.

A giant wave of relief rippled through Lee as he saw his girlfriend emerge from the vast swarm of foreigners; running frantically towards her as if he were rescuing her from her own demise.

Katara grinned at the sight of her lover; quickly gathering her composure as she let go of her hold on Iroh's robe and slowly walked towards him, her hands extended open as she readied herself for his embrace.

With her arms barely opened, Lee finally reached the young water bender. He tenderly grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his with his left hand; careful not to hold her too tight around her midsection while his other hands gently grasped the back of her neck, adoringly holding her close to him as if she were to some way slip through his hold. Katara willingly returned his gesture; enveloping her arms affectionately around his neck as if it were the last time she were to ever hold him, and for just that moment, she forgot about the difficult decision she was about to act upon that very night.

Lee then loosened his embrace; his eyes staring dreamily into the water bender's captivating deep blues as he gently passed his fingers through the expectant mother's dark locks, "I'm so glad you guys could make it." said Lee as his focus then drifted to the Former General, "How was the trip?" asked Lee.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders as he overlapped his lower lip on top of his upper, "Mmm…it was alright; Katara had a little motion sickness, but it wasn't anything too severe. It was a decent trip." answered Iroh as he grinned cheesily to the Fire Nation Native.

A wave of relief coated the young water bender's lover, "Ahhh, that's great; I was getting quite worried about you guys when your ship didn't arrive on time." said Lee as he lovingly massaged his lover's neck.

Iroh scoffed, "Yeah, tell me about it." answered Iroh as he crossed his arms in annoyance, "The stupid ship didn't arrive on time because of the immense amount of people that are flocking to the same place at the same time. I spoke to the captain, and he said his ship has been traveling, hear this, NON STOP for the past week just bringing people into the Fire Nation _alone."_ explained Iroh as he nodded his head in disagreement, "I'm surprised the land isn't completely overflown from its edges with people." chuckled Iroh; his belly jiggling in reaction to every giggle that escaped his mouth.

Lee laughed lightly as the glowing spectacle that was taking place from within the busy square enhanced his ember colored eyes, "Yeah, I guess I could see how that would be feasible." said Lee as he placed his free hand on his waist; turning his attention once again to the young water bender he called his woman, "Are you up to exploring the town a bit? There's a serious jamboree going on in there and I figured that maybe you'd want to check it out?" asked Lee as he lightly shook the water bender by the shoulder while his free hand pointed towards the lively celebration taking place from within the Main Plaza.

Katara's eyes met with his; a momentary silence between them as he patiently awaited her answer. Her focus then quickly looked towards Iroh's direction; a hard expression in his eyes as he returned her a reassuring smile, almost as if subconsciously rooting for her and her intent.

Lee however, remained oblivious to their brief visual communication; anticipating an acceding answer from the young water bender, "Katara?" asked a kind Lee.

Katara snapped out of her visual grasp on Iroh's amber colored eyes as she turned her focus to the man that was ardently anticipating her answer; gazing into her lover's sharp eyes as a weak smiled formed from her lips, "I'm not feeling…up to it tonight, Lee." said Katara, "How's about we just spend the night in your home instead?" asked Katara as she timidly rubbed the back of her arm.

Lee nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around the expectant mother's neck and leaned into her ear, "_Whatever you want."_ whispered Lee as he gently placed his warm, soft lips over her cheek; affectionately pecking her on the cheek.

Unbeknown to the young Fire Nation man, Katara's eyes squint when his lips made contact with her skin. The guilt building inside of her for what she was about to do that very night was just so immense for the young water bender, and she found herself struggling to keep her composure.

"H-h-how's about the three of us head back to your place now? I need to put my feet up; they're kind of sore." said Katara distressingly as she placed the palm of her hand over the small of her back

Iroh quickly interceded, "Yes, why don't we all just cash in for the night? It was a long and exhausting trip for her especially; she needs her rest. Besides, we have all of tomorrow to celebrate." suggested Iroh as he chuckled nervously.

Lee smiled sweetly to the Former Fire Nation General, "You're right; We all need our rest for tomorrow. After all, it's going to be a _HUUUUGE _event; we need to recollect our energy for that." said Lee as he spread his hand across his face idealistically, "So, tonight we rest and tomorrow we party; because tomorrow, THE AVATAR'S GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Lee excitedly as he energetically pumped his fist in the air like a meat head jock; hooting and hollering as he continuously swung his fist in a circular motion. The surrounding crowd soon followed suit to the young Fire Nation man's hysteria with a thunderous cheer of its own. The multitude became fired up as every individual cheered to the historical matrimony that was about to take place the following day; acrobats soaring through the air while Fire Benders showed their breathtaking displays of talent throughout the darkened sky.

But unknown to the exuberant Lee, the Former General stood his ground; not a cheer, not a holler, only silence emitted from him as he watched the young Fire Nation man remain aloof to his lover's dejection.

* * *

On the far edge of the Fire Nation Capital, the young Avatar stood barefoot on the sand in front of his lover's home while he held his traditional monk shoes with the tips of his fingers; wearing nothing but his trousers as the warm, spring breeze grazed his bare, night-bathed skin. The young Avatar watched on as the giant hubbub took place within the main Fire Nation Plaza; a golden orange halo of light emanating from within the heart of the Main Plaza as it softly blended with the darkness of the evening sky, while small specs of white shimmered from within the darkest outreach of the horizon. He knew what all the festivity was about; everyone was cheerful, everyone was celebrating, everyone was joyous and merry about his upcoming nuptials, everyone, but him…

"_*sigh*…tomorrow's the day, the day that will mark the resssst of my life…" _whispered Aang solemnly to himself as the calm wind kissed the base of his neck; the light of the crescent moon reflecting from his solemn gaze.

Aang raised his chin to the air; breathing in the clean air as if trying to soothe his troubles with the crisp breeze that momentarily caressed him.

Even on the eve of the most momentous moment in his life, all he could think about was the ebony water bender that hailed from the southern water tribe; that young woman that grabbed his heart and ran with it, that woman that bustled through his mind every single second of every day. That dark skinned beauty with the mystical blue eyes was all he could think about, and was all he wanted to think about; for just the thought of her being happy is the only consolation he has in the decision he has made to proceed with this madness. Aang looked on as the crescent moon embellished the dusk atmosphere; illuminating the ocean below its eternal grasp as the tides swayed gracefully with its pull.

As Aang watched the waved go back and forth; he found himself thinking of that fateful night he spent with her. The sensuous thrusts he made into her body mimicked those very waved he was watching, moving back and forth, pushing and pulling as if they were simulating their erotic moment purposefully in front of him. He remembered her mesmerizing, deep blue gazing into his with great need; hungrily watching him as he fervently loved her while the motion of her naked body flowed steadily in unison with his own. He could still hear her moans, her yelps and screams echoing through his mind as his own soft groans intertwined with her sobs and cries of pleasure. He could still feel the succulent taste of her lips, the warmth of her silk, smooth skin pressed onto his own; the way she gazed below his waste, watching in amazement and delight as he fervently burrowed his length within her contracting walls with great vigor. He could still feel the sweat dripping from their body as their exhausted figures moved harmoniously with one another in what seemed at the time to be an eternal display of love. That one night seemed as though it were an eternity for the young Avatar; an infinity he wished never found its end, and a moment he wished he could return to…and advise himself to stay. Suddenly, a powerful, heavy groan emanated from behind him.

"_GROOOOOOAANNNNNNGH…"_

Aang jolted his head back from the sudden growl that broke his hypnotic daydream; blinking his eyes repeatedly with a bewildered expression. But the young Avatar didn't stay confused for too long, for he knew that bellow undoubtedly well; smiling warmly as he turned himself around to meet the creature whose roar he was so familiar with.

"You know you can't sneak up on me, Appa." said Aang as a sly smile formed on his mouth.

Aang stood face to face with his animal companion, and best friend, lying comfortably on the warm sand with his belly in the air as if inviting him to kindly rub his rippled belly. The young Avatar couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as he relaxed his fists on his waist; he could always count on his animal companion to cheer him up in even his dampest moments with just a simple gesture. And with that said, Aang walked over to the giant sky bison; sand particles flowing in the breezes as he scuffled his bare feet through the sea of small grains.

"You know, if you wanted a belly rub, you should've asked, instead of growling at me." said Aang sarcastically as he approached the enormous mythical creature. When he finally reached him, he placed his shoes beside his old friend; then rested his hands on the soft base of the sky bison's leathery stomach as he began to scratch his belly with great intent.

A sweet smile formed on the young Avatar's lips, "Enjoying this buddy?" asked Aang as he changed his pace and began to massage the creases on the giant monster's belly.

Appa groaned in satisfaction; expressing his gratitude the only way he could as his reflexes forced his hind legs to kick repeatedly in content.

As Aang continued to please his life companion, he suddenly felt like a child again; for just that one moment, all of his woes and worries melted away from him, almost as if they never existed. It's been so long since the last time he felt such innocent pleasure, and how he longed to remain in that state of ignorance for the sake of his sanity. As he continued to scratch the giant bison's tough skin; the ebony beauty from the Southern Water Tribe crept her way into his thoughts once again. All of a sudden, he found himself ensnared in his own memories; reminiscing of the many wonderful times the young Avatar spent grooming his animal companion alongside her. He remembered the joyous expression she made when she scrubbed Appa's feet; the smile that formed on her sultry lips when they both bent the excess water from the giant monster's monthly wash, even the way her eyes squint when the giant bison shook his water. But those memories have gone with the wind; leaving him desolate and broken with nothing but empty memories with a woman that didn't hold that same interest, how he hated himself for letting her slip from his fingers. _"Katara…you have no idea how much I need you…" _whispered Aang_, "But you will never know…because of my own stupidity!"_ grumbled the young Avatar bitterly to himself; clenching his teeth as he shut his eyes in remorse for letting go of his own accord what he considered to be the best thing that's ever happened, and ever will happen, in his life.

Without warning, a sudden jolt of pain shot from within the young Avatar's head.

A frightening expression emitted from Aang's storm grays as they widened in awe of his sudden affliction; gasping exasperatedly as he immediately stopped his tender knead on Appa's rough stomach while waves of excruciating ache dug through his cranium like a drill piercing through earth. Aang began to heave as sharp shocks penetrated through even the smallest cerebral nerves within his cranium; forcing even the Avatar to succumb to the extreme throb as he bent his back and got on his knees in torment. His breathing became shallow as he pressed his hands on his head; even the feel of his fingernails piercing into his flesh wasn't enough to distract him of this sudden, physical anguish.

"_What…what is this?" _grunted Aang to himself, forcing his hoarse words as he continued to grip his head in agony. The young Avatar has felt many different frequencies of afflictions throughout his life, but this one, minute shock paled in comparison to all of them; no, this one shot of pain was on a whole different level.

Suddenly, the extreme waves of pain began to dwindle, and in an instant; dissipated completely from the confinement of his skull.

Aang stood his ground for a moment; slowly opening his eyes as he loosened his grip on his head; almost in disbelief by what occurred just a moment ago.

The young Avatar exhaled light gasps as he lazily rose to his feet, _"What just happened?"_ asked Aang weakly to himself as he forced his debilitated body to straighten itself out; holding his back with the palm of his hand as if he were to somehow collapse from the aftermath of such a powerful force.

"I don't know what that was all about, but I really need to lay down." said an immensely exhausted Aang as he placed his hand over his sky bison's belly; feeling guilt for having to unanticipatedly end their warmhearted moment due to a major inconvenience, "Sorry buddy, I don't know what just happened to me, but I feel too ill to continue rubbing your belly." said Aang apologetically in a soothing tone of voice, "However, I promise that _after_ the ceremony tomorrow; I'll be sure to massage both your stomach and back, AND I'll be sure to scrub between your toes as a special treat. How does that sound?" asked the momentarily crippled Aang as he grinned sweetly to his animal companion as he took his hand away from the fluffy monster's belly.

Appa groaned competently as his enormous tongue slid out from his mouth; licking his master and best friend with great sympathy.

Aang chuckled as the rough bumps that made up the sky bison's tongue tickled his skin, while saliva oozed onto the young Avatar's limbs as his tongue trailed through every inch of the young Avatar's body, including his face. When Appa finished showing his endearment for the young Avatar, Aang took a step back and looked down at his drool infested torso; laughing at what he considered to be a comical sight, "Heh, looks like I'll be needing a bath first before anything else." chuckled the young Avatar as he wiped the excess saliva onto his hands and tossed it onto the grainy ground below his feet.

"See you later buddy." said Aang genially as he pat the giant sky bison on the nose; forcing a crooked smile as he placed the palm of his hand gently on his aching forehead; he then put on the shoes he left beside the giant sky bison and exerted himself to walk back inside his girlfriend's home.

* * *

Back in the quiet outskirts of the Fire Nation Plaza, a young water bender began to settle herself in the separate bedroom she requested from her lover, while he helped a former Fire Nation General get himself settled in his own guest room. She placed her travel bag by the side of the door as she walked towards the worn, soot ridden fireplace on the other side of the room; taking out spark rocks from her lower pocket and shifting them together by the pieces of dry wood, starting a small, cozy fire. The blaze illuminated the dark room with its seductive color while the young water bender took off her Earth Kingdom styled flats; undoing the tie that held her spring bud colored maternity dress together simultaneously as she watched herself in front of the room's only mirror. Her dress then gently cascaded over her smooth, chocolate skin; landing softly on her bare feet as her body became immersed in the flame's warm, fluorescent shades.

Katara looked on in marvel as her body suddenly became half exposed; wearing nothing but the bindings that shelter her most intimate parts. She then loosened the hair clip that held her long locks together, freeing her flowing tresses from its snare; the young water bender watched as her smooth, loose locks hugged her back and shoulders, elegantly ornamenting her in the way nature intended. Her deep ocean blue eyes gazed at her reflection; staring at her transforming figure with great honor and pride, for within her womb laid the most beautiful and wonderful miracle the Spirits could have ever bestowed upon her life. It became her world from the moment she found out of its existence; and it's all she ever thinks about, even overshadowing the thoughts of…him. She often wondered what kind of child it would turn out to be; if it was to become a caring and kind, little girl like her mother, or a brave, spirited little boy…like his father; either way, her life has been filled with such happiness since the day she discovered her little bundle of joy. However, with happiness, pain also follows; she has wept for it, worried for it, and suffered for it. But despite all the troubles and anxiety she has gone through so far within her pregnancy; she wouldn't have had it any other way, for the pain only made her love for her unborn child so much stronger. After all she has been through in this journey, she was sure that her conception was a sign; it's her destiny to carry this child, and love this child. Love it she does, and always will.

Katara tenderly placed her hands over her lower abdomen; a resolute expression in her eyes as she adoringly stroked her thumbs over the womb that sheltered the most precious gift that this life has entrusted her with, "You are _not_ going to live in this lie that I have created…" said Katara quietly as she caressed her small baby bump.

Suddenly, a soft knock, followed by a smooth voice emitted from the other side of the expectant mother's door.

"Katara?" said the voice behind the door.

Katara came back down to earth as she heard the light thud from behind her door, and immediately knew who was standing behind it. The expectant mother took a deep breath; exhaling her tension as she huddled every bit of courage she had in her so that she may have the strength to act upon what she was intent to do.

"You can come in Lee." said Katara.

Lee entered the room, "How are you feeling?" asked the young Fire Nation man.

Katara nodded her head repeatedly, "I feel alright." answered Katara dolefully, "I don't know where that sharp pain came from, but thank goodness it passed as soon as it began; it's nothing to be alarmed about," explained a blasé Katara as she tensely rubbed her protruding tummy; her eyes reflecting great discomfort.

Lee noticed Katara's detached demeanor as he watched her gently stroke her hand over her belly, raising his eyebrow in worry for his lover, "Katara, is there anything you need?" asked a very bothered Lee.

Katara looked up to meet her lover's distraught gaze, and for that one brief moment, an uncomfortable silence halted their conversation. She tried to contain her stinging tears from flowing out of her eyes as she pressed her lips together; a trembling sigh escaping her breath, for she knew the time had come. "Yes Lee…there is something I need." said Katara as she walked towards her borrowed bed; sitting delicately on it as if assuming its foundation were to break by just her weight alone. She then turned her loving gaze to her amorous lover; smiling at him with her eyes as she gestured him to take a seat next to her.

"I need to talk to you." said Katara.

A questionable expression emitted from her boyfriend's face as she hesitantly walked towards her side; taking a seat next to her.

Katara placed her hands over her lover's, holding them tightly in her grasp as she struggled to hold in her weep; she couldn't be apprehensive any longer. "_Lee…"_ whispered Katara as she fought to keep her visual concentration on him, "I have been meaning to say this to you for a while." said Katara, "But before, I say anything…promise me Lee, _please…_promise me that you won't hate me from what I'm about to tell you..." begged Katara as her voice began to crack; her eyes expressing unquestionable sadness.

A somber expression overtook his expression, "I could never hate you Katara." said the water bender's lover as he returned his girlfriend's hold with a firm grip of his own; his ember eyes filled with great affection and fear as the flames that derived from the fire place reflected within his ember eyes, changing its color into many dazzling shades of orange, red and brown. "You could tell me anything Katara, you know that; and yet there still wouldn't be any way that I could ever hate you." said Lee as he lovingly placed his hand over her cheek, "_I love you too much to ever loathe you Katara.._." confessed Lee as he rubbed her skin gently with the base of his thumb.

Katara was flabbergasted by the Fire Nation native's declaration. Never ONCE, since the very day they began dating, did he say those words to her, and on this night; this very night Katara herself had chosen to profess her _own_ feelings, he chose to confess his love. She felt her throat quake as Lee gazed into her deep ocean blues with great eagerness; waiting for her to return his affection. She could feel his stare piercing through her heart as she sought for the right words to say, but to no avail. She knew there was nothing she could say to such a devoted proclamation; the only thing she could say to her lover is the truth, which was not only the right thing to do, but the best thing to do…

"Lee, I- *GASP*….."

Katara mouth widened as she felt a sharp pang emit from her upper abdomen; its powerful sting traveling sporadically through her nerves as her arm muscles began to erratically convulse. Without a second to think, the expectant mother involuntarily bent her body down in immense physical torment as she gripped the afflicted area with her bare arms.

Lee's eyes darted continuously from her dreadful expression and her arms which cradled the area below her breasts; his eyes widened in alarm by the young water bender's sudden bust of agony; "Katara, Katara what's wrong?" asked a frantic Lee as he placed his arm around the ailing water bender.

"_Lee…Lee…the pain…"_ Katara couldn't finish her sentence, for the ache was just so unbearable that she found it anguishing to even speak. Suddenly, her pace of breath became shallow as her watery eyes began to swell; her misery intensifying with every second she spent sitting on that bed.

Lee nodded his head frantically from side to side as panic began to reflect in his expression; watching in great terror as the woman who held his heart suffered before his eyes, rendering him helpless to do assist her. "Katara, whatever it is that you were going to tell me; it's going to have to wait." suggested Lee nervously as he darted from his woman's side; running towards the clothes she took off not too long ago, "We need to get you help Katara, NOW!" exclaimed Lee as he gathered her maternity apparel from the wooden floor.

But the sound of Lee's voice was inaudible to the hurting water bender; for the pang was so extreme, so severe, that her surroundings seemed to have submerged into dark nothingness; leaving her alone in her trepidation. "N-_Noooohh….mmmy baby…."_ whispered the water bender sharply as she gagged from the nausea settling violently in the pit of her stomach. Tears began to trail down her flushed cheeks as another sharp pain coursed through her abdomen; causing the young water bender to jerk from her fetal position and gasp in agony as her irises shrunk in size. Her long locks flew into every direction as the entire room started to spin around her; gripping her upper abdomen with her quivering fingertips before a horrifying, blood curdling scream escaped from her trembling mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!..."

* * *

As the young water bender's screams echoed though the quietness of the remote location of her lover's home, the young Avatar's eyes shot wide open; the small, bluish-purple veins on the white of his eyes protruding as his irises contracted, reflecting an awful disturbance in his expression. With an infuriating gasp, Aang instinctively shot up from his rest and shifted himself on the edge of the guest bed within the lower level of his lover's home; unable to find any relief from the pangs that were returning to him once again, only this time, they came with great fury.

His tan color began to drain from his appearance as he felt the pain spread from his head down to his upper torso, "Oh no…not again…" said a fearful Aang as the shocking currents of pain began its cruel journey down his spine to consume every inch of his body. Soon after, the young Avatar began to see bright flashes of light before his eyes; nausea beginning to ripple from within his core as the continuous shocks blinded his vision. Vertigo then began to settle in his focus; unable to even balance himself properly as he cradled his throbbing head within the palm of his hands, resting his elbows on his weakened thighs as his exhales became more fierce with every hoarse breath he took. His mouth gaped by the overwhelming sense of dread and discomfort as he grasped his head; each breath he took in becoming more erratic than the last as he began to pant from the overwhelming sensations that were carving through every organ in his body. Every muscle in his body twitched erratically as his hands trembled without control; curling his toes from within the confinement of his shoes as his heart began to accelerate dramatically from his indescribable distress.

The young Avatar had no idea why his body was experiencing such anguish, but he hadn't a time to spare with thinking, for his anguish was so domineering that he couldn't even contemplate a reason even if he tried. The pain was so intense that he felt as if every organ in his body would burst just from the sheer agony, while the heels of his feet pounded the ground compulsively in reaction to the crushing sensation that smothered his chest. His veins exuded from every muscle in his body while the sweltering pressure in his head intensified; struggling to breathe as cold beads of sweat began to seep out from his pores, trickling down his burning skin. His lower eyelids began to flush bright red as his pupils became blank; whilst a drop of sweat trickled down the Avatar's mid jaw; traveling majestically towards his chin as it settled itself on its very tip.

With every breath he took; he felt himself drown within the control of his suffering; with every heave, it conquered him, with every gasp, it trampled him, with every gag, it pulverized him.

And just as the enlarged bead of sweat that dangled from the young Avatar's chin loosened its grip; the force of gravity guided it towards its inevitable destination, and when that drop of sweat splashed on the ground by his feet, all of that pain, all of that agony, suddenly ceased.

Aang felt his body recover from the sudden shock; taking slow, deep breaths, but was distrusting about this false sense of physical peace, "Oh man…why…is this happening to me?" gasped the Avatar profusely as he fought the urge to regurgitate on the ground in front of him; his body still trembling from the scarring ordeal as he roughly rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, wiping away the excess sweat that remained latched on his clammy skin. Aang placed his hands on opposite shoulders as he rocked his body; attempting to soothe the remnants of his physical and mental affliction with his flimsy sways, but with no luck. It seemed as if everything was going wrong in his life, or at the very least, that's how he felt; and he was aware that he had no one to blame for his melancholy but himself. But this…he felt as if this sudden torment was the cosmos' way of adding salt to his wound; a very dry, grainy salt being callously rubbed by the very metaphysical hands of the supernatural on the fleshy, blood-infested wound in his heart. Anger began to bubble within him; and for that brief moment, the young Avatar lost his sense of rationality.

"_Thank you Universe…" _whispered Aang as he balled his quaking fists_, "For transforming_ my life into a living NIGHTMARE_!" _screamed the frenzied Avatar with great anger and hurt as tears began to trickle from his worn eyelids; his expression twisted with hatred and woe as he buried his face pathetically in the false shelter of his hands. He felt like a complete disgrace for having condemned the celestial for his mistakes, but he needed that temporary relief. For just that one moment, he wanted to hear himself pin the blame for his misfortune on another so as to transiently relinquish himself of his responsibility for the catastrophe that has become of his life; even if deep down...he knew it wasn't true. For the sake of his mind's stability, he needed consolation from his lie.

Although the worst seemed to be over, a dull ache continued to travel in waves throughout his insides; however, he knew he had to at the very least attempt to rest. His well-being depended on his repose; for the next day would be the most momentous day in his life by far since the day he battled and overcame the coldhearted tyrant formerly known as Fire Lord Ozai and freed the world from his destructive grasp. The following day would mark the end of his bachelor status, and the beginning of his life in union with the woman he desperately wished was another. He willed his fatigued body to lie on the refuge of his bed, retiring into his own seclusion as he let his thoughts drift to the only memory that brought him great comfort; the memory of that water bender that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe. He positioned his body into a comfortable position; closing his eyes as he felt his body succumb to his exhaustion, the image of the ebony beauty that held his heart the last thing he visualized before he finally surrendered to slumber…

…_A new day dawns, a day in which will forever go down in every Nation's history: The day the last Airbender weds…_

_

* * *

_

**Stay Tuned…**

**I listened to The Crisis: Ennio Morricone when I sketched these:**

http :/img822. imageshack. us/img822/1466/chapter221. jpg

http :/img826. imageshack. us/img826/1004/chapter222. jpg

**And here is my blah, first attempt at Photoshop. Please bear with its shading errors as I am fairly new with this digital art stuff; I've used the program before for some of my sketches, but this is the first time I draw and color with it. I used the pen tool and my mouse to draw (I'm too cheap to get a graphics tablet :P, but do plan on investing in one in the near future).**

http :/img835. imageshack. us/img835/4440/chapter223. jpg

**P.S.: Happy Valentine's Day!**


	22. Revelation

**I Need To Find Myself**

**Songs: Cherry Blossom by Kiyoshi Yoshida (In my opinion the best musical rendition to this chapter), and Ricky Martin: Tu Recuerdo (Yep, I had to add a Spanish song on this one)**

**It's been a while; I've been suffering from intense writer's block along with the fact that I've been so incredibly busy I haven't been able to find the time to not only write but even read up on some of my fav. fanfiction stories (Plus, I've kiiiinda been getting sucked into WOW [World of Warcraft]). Thankfully, I finally managed to grasp some relief from this annoying block for the time being and updated; I really enjoyed writing this chapter for all of you as it is one I've been anticipating to write for a very long time, pretty much since I first thought out the plot for this story. Brace yourselves, enjoy, and don't be shy to review; as I am very much looking forward to reading your reactions for this one…**

**

* * *

**

_A new dawn has risen over the Fire Nation; its sun gracing the land with its radiance as rays of yellows and oranges blanketed the entire land. The wind sung quiet hymns through every tree as it danced alongside every chirping bird that soared through the sky, while a peaceful standstill settled throughout even the wildest parts of the Great Nation; the brutal cycle of life has ceased on this morning as the most untamed and savage animals of the most basic form of creation bellowed their heavy grunts to the sky. In civilization, children sang songs of cheer alongside their mothers, not one babe cried on this divine morning all nestled in their nurturer's arms as they suckled her milk without trouble; while fathers, brothers, and men of all statures and ranks prepped themselves elegantly for the glorious day ahead of them. Nature alongside humankind was in pure celebration; for on this day, Aang, the Avatar and the Last Airbender, the bridge between the Mortal and Spirit world, will unite in holy matrimony with his life mate, and in the presence of all, they will become one…_

But not all was as merry as it seemed in the Great Nation, for within the small, dark home on the far outskirts of the Main Plaza that sheltered the bride and groom, gloom settled amongst its atmosphere; so thick and overwhelming that one would swear it were like smog. Within that mentally toxic shelter the young Avatar called his home, he struggled to open his eyes as the paralysis of sleep began to wear off of his body; forcefully awaking him from the comfort of his slumber and bringing him into a world he longingly wished he no longer existed in.

"_Ugh…morning already?"_ groaned the groggy, young Avatar as he placed the palm of his hand over his face; his expression deep in tire and weariness as he squint the remaining bit exhaustion from his worn eyes.

Aang knew what this day meant; he knew well that today, on this day, he would exchange vows and be forever bonded in sacred union with Onji, the woman he has professed to be his lover for about a year. Dejection was all he could feel at the thought of marrying her, a woman he didn't love, and yet here he is; emptily claiming her as his bride-to-be before every witness of every Nation on Earth. He couldn't stand the thought of it; he knew Onji bore no fault for his inability to return her deep affection, and yet he couldn't help but do just that, think about how all of this could've been different…and remorse. The young Avatar rose from his position of slumber as he moved towards the edge of the bed and placed his bare feet onto the cold, oak floor; resting his elbows on his knees as he stared blankly towards the heavily dense door that led to the restroom. A slight, dull ache still remained within the confinement of his cranium from the previous night's ordeal; the pulsations gradually increasing and decreasing in intensity as he rested his face on the delusive safety of his open palms; trying desperately to find alleviation from the sporadic throbs that continued to forcefully drill into his cerebral nerves. Cold sweat still heavily coated his damp flesh as though his suffering occurred only moment ago and even now he still has no idea how or why he experienced such excruciating pain the previous night. But even though the answer to that very question eluded him, the seventeen year old Avatar had no time to dwell on any possible reasons; for he was too busy mentally preparing himself for what would become the epitome of the revival of his people, the Air Nomad Race. It is up to him and only him to bring the culture that was wiped off the face of the Earth over a century ago back to life for the sole purpose of restoring balance to the world; such a heavy burden it is for him to carry, and one he wished he had the opportunity to wait longer to achieve.

But once again, the young Avatar reminded himself that this was not a time to reflect on physical or personal quarrel; pressing his fingers tightly on his forehead as he attempted to shake those ineffective thoughts plaguing his mind, "Aang, snap out of it; there's nothing you can do now, this must be done." said Aang silently to himself as he rubbed the small beads of sweat that tickled his brow away, "I'm the last Airbender; I have to do this…_because no one else can_…" whispered Aang solemnly to himself as he tilted his head towards his knees and gripped his biceps; reminding himself that this was a step to securing spiritual order, something he was obligated to do as the balancer and protector of his planet. But even though his reasoning was just, Aang couldn't resist feeling great shame for acting solely on his flesh in order to achieve something he perceived to be both emotionally and spiritually significant as well as vital to the continuation of the Avatar cycle. Nevertheless; today is a day in which he must carry forth his responsibility; for the entire world is depending on him to preserve the little harmony that the Earth still harbors, even if everyone is unaware that he is doing so at the cost of his own personal happiness.

This important day is one that will forever remain written in history texts across every Nation as the day the Last Airbender united in holy matrimony with a common woman native to the Fire Nation; a Nation Aang was very much aware had customs very different to his own. Once again, the young Avatar found his thoughts wandering around territory he knew didn't help his cause. A terrible feeling trailed from his fingertips to the core of his body as his devoid gaze meagerly trailed the floor below his feet at the thought of such a contradictory union, he knew well the many traditions he and Onji held different; from his abstinence of meat, to her lack of spirituality, but this was not the time for him to contemplate on his personal affairs with his fiancé, he knew this. Apathy soon followed and replaced his anxiety as he felt himself become detached; placing his feelings aside for the sake of conserving the little peace he had with his decision to push forth in this mockery of a holy union.

The young Avatar inhaled fiercely from his nose and sighed as he rested his hands on the top of his thighs, "…I need to take a walk, I just… need to get my mind off of all of this unnecessary hoopla even if just for a moment..." said a fatigued Aang desperately as he moved his perspiring hands towards the back of his head; rubbing it as though he were attempting to rub all of his tension away with every brush of his hands as he rose from his sitting position and began a steady stride around the guestroom.

As the young Avatar continued his pace, he became engulfed and lost in his thoughts; suddenly, he began to reminisce of his long dead culture. As he entangled his fingers behind his back, he proceeded to remember his life amongst his own; how he has almost forgotten what it's like to be amongst those like him, and how he missed his old way of life. He knew his people wouldn't approve of his situation, for as a young boy growing up surrounded by nothing near the resemblance of marital union, Aang along with other Air Nomads his age were taught at the tender age of twelve that unlike the rest of the Nations on Earth, Air Nomads did not participate in any form of civil or formal union; in other words, Air Nomads did _not_ formally marry. As a matter of fact, any form of matrimony between two people was non-existent within his culture; Monk Gyatso disclosed the reasons to that reality very clear the day he and Aang had a 'talk', a special consultation that all Airbenders were required to listen to before they received their markings of mastery…

_The wise monk; his eyes blue as ice and his facial hair smooth and fair, sat comfortably on the ground in a meditative position as he spoke to the latest pupil of the Southern Air Temple that was to receive his Airbender's tattoos of mastery, "… The only form of love an Airbender should share is to be pure and innocent, Aang." said Monk Gyatso._

_The twelve year old Avatar, a couple of months shy of the day he learned of his supernatural identity, sat before him wearing nothing but his undergarments as he waited patiently for his final initiation; a befuddled expression in his eyes as he struggled to process what his mentor just finished professing to him. "Well, isn't love innocent in itself?" asked Aang as he readjusted his sitting on the grainy cement ground._

_Monk Gyatso paused for a moment; a blank, emotionless stare in his eyes, "No…not always Aang." answered Gyatso in his usual mellow tone of voice._

_Aang lightly nodded his head from left to right, almost in disbelief by the Master Airbender's subtle, yet cold answer, "I don't understand…we've always been taught that love is universal and good, so how can love not be innocent?" answered Aang as he scratched the back of his head, dumbfounded by this new ideology he was being exposed to._

_Monk Gyatso knew well of Aang's confusion; he was well aware that he was at an age in which all love seemed to be one in the same; in other words, he was at an age in which he viewed all forms of love through rose colored glasses. He wasn't sure how Aang would take in this 'new information' he was about to bestow upon him; but he knew that either way, he was going to try his best to try and bring him to a whole new level of understanding without confusing the boy too much. "Aang, love in its puuurest form IS universal and very good; you and I love each other, we love the other monks as they love us, it's a whole cycle of bliss. But… you see, romantic love ALWAYS comes at a price for us Airbenders." said the wise Monk delicately as he awaited further questions from the curious, young boy._

_Aang leaned his head a little closer to the Master Airbender; he wanted to know so much more of this 'romantic love', and why it was so forbidden within his culture, "How so?" asked the young boy._

_The wise Monk chuckled lightly to Aang's question; "Well, Aang…I'm going to explain this to you as simply as my abilities allow me to; just…try to keep an open mind about what I am about to tell you." suggested Gyatso kindly as a small smile emerged from his stern, shriveled lips._

_Aang smiled eagerly as he nodded compliantly in return; hunching his back and leaning himself towards his mentor's direction with an innocent gleam in his eyes, anxiously waiting for his mentor to continue to explain his reason._

_The wise Monk slightly raised his chin authoritatively as his lighthearted expression compressed itself; transforming his warm gaze into a callous and cold pierce, "You see Aang; romantic love is a genuine affection that one holds for just one person, a strong fondness solely focused on that very individual and no other. Now; this may sound wonderfully enchanting to you my young pupil, but this love, Aang, is accompanied by something called 'lust'." said Gyatso as he smoothed his beard with his long, withered fingers._

_Aang's eyes slightly widened as he became more engaged in the conversation, "Lust? What's 'lust'?" asked the curious young boy as he tilted his head slightly; a desire to know more of this prohibited matter._

_Monk Gyatso gulped lightly as he tried to figure out the right words to describe the word's meaning without delving 'too far' into the subject; after all, he wanted to keep their conversation as appropriate as he possibly could without any mention of anything he deemed 'unsuitable' for the young boy to hear. "Well, lust is when you…desire someone physically, a carnal urge to 'be' with someone. This carnal urge Aang, is not good for an Airbender's spiritual development in reaching Nirvana, although we have never spoken in detail of this matter young pupil, I'm sure by now you know well of the 'urge' I'm referring to." said the wise Monk as he slightly tilted his chin towards his chest; his eyes heavily focused on the young boy's as he continued what he considered to be an 'uncomfortable' explanation, "It's critical that all Airbenders abstain from acting on this type of physical want at all costs; hence why a romantic union is not advised to any Airbender willing to further his or her own spiritual advancement." answered Gyatso._

_As soon as the wise Monk finished his sentence, Aang took his gaze off of his spiritual mentor bashfully as he fidgeted with his fingers; a strong blush coating his cheeks while he stared timidly towards the granulated wall by his side , for he knew very well of this 'carnal urge'. Although he's never once thought of actually 'being' with another girl, as the wise Monk subtly insinuated; he's experienced what Monk Gyatso was referring to many a times on his very own. The feeling of 'touching' himself was one that sent waves of pleasure throughout the entire lower region of his body, and one that was difficult to hold back from. But although he enjoyed such 'feelings', Aang comprehended well that he was a bit too young to be thinking about 'being with someone else'; yet he was also very much aware that the area 'down there' served a purpose much more invigorating and profound than just simply using it to relieve oneself in the restroom. Regardless, the young boy wasn't satisfied with such a basic answer; Aang quickly interrupted his thoughts as he proceeded to find more answers._

"_Why is being 'intimate' with another person so bad for our spiritual advancement, Gyatso?" asked the young Airbender._

_Gyatso quickly answered the young boy's question, "Well Aang; the goal of our people is to be as physically out of touch as we possibly can; we exert ourselves to reach the highest peak of spirituality that we possibly can, it is our life's goal Aang, you know this very well." explained the wise Monk, "Unlike the rest of the Nations, we view performing on carnal desire as acting on pleasure of the flesh, our flesh is opposite of our Spirit; therefore, we consider it to be poisonous, toxic to achieving Spiritual Oneness." answered Gyatso, "However Aang, there is an exception." said the wise Monk cryptically as his emotionless gaze wore heavy on the young boy. _

_Aang's focus once again jolted towards Monk Gyatso, who was staring into his storm grays with cautious eyes, "Exception?" asked Aang as he raised his eyebrow in curiosity._

_The wise Monk nodded in agreement, "Yes Aang, there's an exception." answered Monk Gyatso, "You see, as much as we Airbenders strive to abstain from acting on our carnal desires, we owe our very existence to it. We rely on…performing, such an act of the flesh; without it, our people would become extinct-we need to reproduce in order to continue the Airbending cycle. So what we do, Aang, is agree to 'special' terms." explained the wise Monk._

_The young boy jerked his head back, "Special terms? What kind of terms?" asked Aang as he relaxed his hands on the back of his head._

_The wise Monk coughed hoarsely in his balled fist; attempting to clear the bit of tension he held in his throat, "Well, in order to engage in such an activity, one must be aware of the strict guidelines as well as the consequences that will come along with such an act. First and foremost Aang, if an Airbender chooses to engage in such activity, what we call 'sexual activity'; he or she must be a master Airbender, bearing the tattoos of mastery on his or her limbs and head." explained Monk Gyatso, "The Airbender has to also be at least within parameters of the youngest age of adulthood which, like the rest of the Nations as well as our own, is the age of sixteen." answered the wise Monk._

_Aang placed his elbows on top of his crossed legs as he rested his jaw on the palms of his hands; continuing to listen to his mentor speak, attentively hearing every word he spoke as he soaked all of this new information like a sponge._

_Gyatso had no intention to stop his explanation there; he wanted to make sure the young Avatar grasped every bit of this knowledge as he possibly could without knowing exactly 'how' it happens; no, that information will be reserved for him when he's a bit older. "Now, the consequence that such an action can bring is quite dire for an Airbender's spiritual health Aang; our culture strives on achieving metaphysical immaculacy, but you see, being 'physically intimate' with another can temporarily halter an Airbender's spiritual progression. The Airbender must be aware of this and be willing to temporarily hinder his or her own spiritual advancement for the sake of preserving his or her own race." explained the wise Monk, "Afterwards, he or she receives the liberty to choose a temporary partner to be with; this partner must also be willing and accepting of our guidelines." answered Gyatso, "After the careful process of choosing the 'right partner', both Airbenders carry on the deed in a select area of whichever temple they choose to mate for a short time. They do this for the sole purpose of reproduction; nothing more, nothing less." answered Gyatso sternly, "As soon as the deed is done, both Airbenders are once again separated, and they both return to their respected temples as if nothing happened; if the woman conceives, she is watched over closely and tended to by our sisters in the Eastern Air Temple until the child is born. The babe then remains with his or her mother for the first several months until he or she no longer needs her milk; soon after, the child is then transported to a nursing facility in the Western Air Temple where the child remains with his or her caretakers until he or she is old enough to be once again transported to the temple their caretakers deem fit for them, where they begin their vigorous Air bending training. It is in that chosen temple where the child will remain for the rest of his or her life; of course, you already know the last couple of bits I just finished telling you." said the wise Monk as a feeble chuckle escaped his mouth._

_All of this knowledge was very intriguing to the young boy; after all, he's at a point in life in which his body is beginning to ask for 'relief' of his urges, and puberty is just around the corner, he couldn't help but feel somewhat excited about all of this. But there was a question the young Airbender was itching to ask._

"_Do they even care about each other?" asked Aang timidly as he pressed the base of his index fingers together; pushing them against one another as a reaction to his abashment._

_Gyatso raised his eyebrow to the curious, young boy's guiltless question; his ice blue eyes focused on his young pupil's modest demeanor, "Aang, of course they care about each other; just as we all care about one another." answered Monk Gyatso. _

_The young Airbender then tilted his head sweetly; disappointment growing heavy in his expression, "But, but you said there was an exception. The monks, do they stay together…in some way?" asked the young boy persistently as he rested his palms on the grainy, concrete ground._

_The wise Monk knew the young Airbender would have a difficult time coming to terms with the reality of their ways; all he could do was shake his head, an expression of disappointment in his shut eyes. "No Aang." answered the young boy's mentor, "As I just finished explaining to you, both Airbenders return to their usual routine and way of life…as if nothing ever happened. The exception I spoke of was that of the act of physical intimacy; there is no romantic link, and no further contact is shared between them for the remainder of their lives here on Earth." answered the wise Monk bluntly. _

_Aang's expression turned somber; this was the first time he was personally spoken to about such a 'sensitive matter', but he couldn't help but feel somewhat empty about his mentor's explanation. Unbeknownst to Monk Gyatso, even though Aang was considered to be a spiritually enlightened, young boy; he wasn't rendered clueless to such an enticing act of nature during typical male conversation. The many times he has traveled to and fro and visited the other Nations, he heard many 'stories' about the subject here and there; listening and learning from the many 'experiences' his older, male friends in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom have encountered. With every account, he was often reminded of how when his time comes to unite physically with the woman that will one day hold his heart, it will be both beautiful, passionate, and memorable; but the way Gyatso worded how Airbenders carry on this act made the young Airbender feel almost as though being personally and sexually intimate with the opposite sex was…mundane, plain and practical. At the tender age of twelve, Aang knew then that this sort of 'custom' was not something he ever wanted to participate in, no; he couldn't just share himself with a girl in what he was informed to be such a personal practice of love and then just walk away without feeling some sort of amorous attachment to that individual._

_Monk Gyatso quickly noticed Aang's eager expression depress itself; his glimmering eyes quickly dimmed with unhappiness before him as he gazed condemningly at his un-tattooed limbs; the wise Monk assumed this information would have probably been difficult for a boy as young as Aang to ingest, and immediately attempted to comfort the young pupil he knew would one day be recognized by the entire world as the Avatar. "Aang…I don't expect you to act on such obscene behavior anytime soon; you are far, and I mean FAR too young to engage in such actions." said the wise Monk consolably, "However, this was something that you needed to know, for in a short while, you will receive your physical symbols of mastery and be officially known as a master Airbender. This knowledge that I have given you is one that every Airbender must know before he or she bears such markings symbolic to Spiritual progression in our culture; so think of this as some sort of…head start, now you have all of this time to contemplate whether or not you wish to take part in this tradition in the future." explained the wise Monk, a sincere smile formed between the silk strands of white as he placed a comforting hand on the young Avatar's shoulder, while Aang returned the smile weakly to his mentor, knowing that he needn't any time to think about the matter, for he has already made that very decision just moments ago…_

"…_now you have all of this time to contemplate whether or not you wish to take part in this tradition in the future…"_

That one sentence repeated itself continuously in his mind; the very memory of that conversation evaporating from his psyche as the young Avatar found himself returning back to the reality he wished he could escape from. Suddenly, the young Avatar was once again haunted by his own decisions. He began to think of how he never once imagined he'd find himself in the very grim predicament he was so strongly opposed of, engaging in obscenity with an empty heart; yet despite the common occurrence of these mental disturbances, he still found the strength to console himself with rational thought. He tried desperately to convince himself that although he now finds himself in the very bleak situation he once told himself long ago he would _never _partake in; having to regrettably engage in sexual activity with a woman he doesn't love for the sake of procreation, if it weren't for the sole purpose of bringing back the Air Nomads to the world, the very concept of being erotically physical with the woman he calls his fiancé would be nonexistent. But in spite of attempting to once again legitimize his actions, that incredible amount of guilt began to overwhelm him when it came to the thought of deceiving the young Fire Nation woman; how awful he felt for making a mockery of that promise he made to himself long ago as well as fooling his innocent wife-to-be into thinking that he is exchanging vows with her out of affection, whereas the truth of his motive to marry lies within his ultimate task to reproduce…and only his task.

As his focus darted aimlessly towards every direction surrounding him, he scoffed to himself; folding his arms over one another as he bit his lower lip in agitation. Anxiety soon followed as if crept up every nerve in his body; how he tried to fight those interfering thoughts, but he just couldn't, it was too much for the young Avatar to hold inside any longer and pretend as if everything was fine and right in his life.

"_Looks like I already made that decision, Gyatso..."_ whispered Aang sorrowfully to himself as he took a seat on the edge of the guest bed, apologetically speaking to the nothingness that surrounded him as his eyes began to swell with moisture; tears slowly escaping from the confinement of his lower eyelids as steady streams flowed gently down his flushed cheeks. Tremble began to slowly seep from the tips of his fingers to the base of his hands; traveling and consuming his arms and soon after, his entire body. Without warning, he hunched his back, and let it all out; all of that pain, all of that anger and hate he felt and bottled within the safety of the back of his mind throughout the past year just manifested itself in cry, all on his lonesome, spilling his pain on his worn trousers as he clenched his teeth in response to his emotional pain.

As fresh tears continued to seep from his depressed eyes, the young Avatar continued to reminisce on the memory of that conversation he held with Monk Gyatso; once again temporarily escaping his existence through thought as he rested his head on his quivering palm. He remembered that as a young boy, he was well aware that a traditional family could never exist amongst his own kind for the sake of personal freedom as well as spiritual progression; but when his mentor told him he couldn't ever be romantically involved with another, he remembered having a somewhat difficult time adjusting to the concept of never experiencing affection on such a personal level. Nevertheless, he comprehended that such a love just could not and did not exist in the young Avatar's culture; spiritual health was of the utmost importance, and after learning the purpose of the 'customs' his people partook in from his most beloved mentor and friend, he understood the reason for his race's preference of abstinence. Even though the knowledge Monk Gyatso bestowed upon the young Avatar was a difficult truth for the young Avatar to come to terms with, it was never a real issue for him. As time went on, he realized that he was perfectly fine with the idea of living the rest of his life without sharing such a strong, personal bond with another, for at the time the only thing that concerned him was just being a normal, Airbending kid; striving to become one of the best Airbenders around, while struggling with his newly found identity as the ultimate protector of the Earth. Of course, all of that changed in the blink of an eye… on the moment he laid eyes on a young water bending beauty that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe; their gaze meeting each other after being freed from the confinement of the iceberg that imprisoned him and his animal companion for a century.

From the moment his stone grays locked to her ocean blues, that 'conversation' he had with Monk Gyatso had become but dust in the wind. That day changed his entire life forever, for on that day, that young girl he would soon know as 'Katara' inspired the young Avatar. In spite of the fact that he willingly stood faithful and true to every aspect and custom of his culture, that young water bender awakened a drive inside of him to obtain that love that contradicted the values of his people ; he wanted to experience it, live it, and enjoy it one day…with her, regardless of the 'spiritual concequences'. And although according to Air Nomad theology his spiritual progression began to dwindle the moment he ended his sexual celibacy with Katara those many months ago, he never once regretted it; for that very first night he broke his spiritual vow just to be with that ebony beauty was more than worth it... granted that it meant just being with her for the very first, and what he now certain was the last time. Even if the responsibility to revive his extinct culture wasn't of such great importance, if he had just _one_ _more_ opportunity to be with that water bender, he'd gladly put his own spiritual progression to the side for the rest of his life to make her his wife; to feel her invigorating warmth with his own, willfully sacrificing his prominent status in the ethereal so that he may physically express his eternal love for her for the remainder of his days without any repentance. But despite the issue of intimacy, Aang knew being sexual with Katara was never a factor to the love he has always felt for her; just having her by his side as his woman and lover, sharing their affection solely on innocence, having a family with her, growing old with her, sharing all the _simplest_ _joys of life_ with her was his ultimate desire. Calling her 'his' as he once did not too long ago is all the young Avatar desires to maintain him in infinite bliss and happiness, but although that is now but a dead dream and an opportunity long lost; he feels very fortunate to have at least experienced such a powerful, everlasting love in this lifetime, for not many people are so lucky to encounter something so wonderfully meaningful. He will continue to love that Southern Water Tribe beauty from afar, even if her love is no longer his for the taking.

Aang wiped his tear trails dry with the back of his hand as a small smile emanated from his expression, "So long as you're happy Katara; that's all the comfort I need…" said the forlorn Avatar proudly as he gulped in his throat; quickly discarding his aching thoughts as he found solace in the concept of Katara's happiness. The young Avatar then rose from the guest bed and walked towards the chair on the other side of the room that held his royal groom outfit.

Aang took one look at the royal ensemble, once again being reminded as to why he detested it so much since the very first time he was presented with it. You see in the young Avatar's opinion, the outfit itself wasn't all that bad; a black suit with red and gold stripes in its middle which is the standard to Fire Nation style, but the accessories that accompanied it made the entire ensemble look incredibly…tacky. Gold armor was sewed onto the shoulders of his top, gold arm braces accompanying it as they too were sewn over the top's sleeves. But the one thing he hated, the one thing he _loathed_ so much about the whole ensemble was the fact that the outfit itself didn't resemble or bear _ANYTHING_ native to his culture. Sure, he bore the symbol of the Air Nomad race in his belt buckle, but it's been infused with the Fire Nation insignia in its middle; the one thing that he could claim as a symbol of his pride and honor for his Nation, his emblem, and it's been 'mildly altered', as one of his tailors lightly put it. He could just show up without it; wearing his usual, traditional attire and staying true to his pride, but he knew innocent people took the time to make it, and he knew the tailors that tended to it under strict supervision of the World council as well as the bride-to-be only meant well. Onji as well as Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai insisted that he wear it, 'You'll look great' they said, 'You'll look fantastic' they said, and it would be insulting and disgraceful if he were to reject the ensemble out of selfishness; no, the Avatar has a lot of respect for those who take the time to tend to his needs, and he was going to prove it by presenting himself in front of the World wearing what he considered to be a ridiculous outfit.

The young Avatar sighed disappointingly as he smacked his tongue with the roof of his mouth, "Well, let's get this over with." said the young Avatar unenthusiastically as he picked up his 'finely tailored' attire and walked into the restroom; repulse heavy in his expression as he shut the door quietly behind him.

* * *

The streets within the heart of the Fire Nation were calm and quiet; the celebration and lively festivities that befell the previous night had long ceased, leaving the streets barren with the exception of small, disposable remnants of the jamboree that took place the night before, eerily being carried by the spontaneous gust's grasp. Every home lay empty, not a single soul to be found within every direction of the Main Land; for all have taken leave from their usual routine to witness the event of the century that was to take place within the gates of the Fire Lord's Palace. Yes, every native as well as every individual that flocked from every Nation was now taking their seats behind those enormous metal gates; leaving every home devoid of human life, that is, except one small home located on the barren outskirts of the Main Plaza by the Nation's harbor. In that small home, a young water bender laid deathly ill in a heavily cushioned bed; cotton sheets covering her frailty as healers tried desperately to relieve her of the anguish her erratic illness brought her the night before. Assistants placed cool, moist towels on her forehead; changing them on a punctual, hourly basis to relieve her fluctuating temperature, while the healers themselves prepared medicinal herbs that temporarily eased her pain. But even with all of the hard work they have put in the ailing water bender, the healers knew there was very little chance for her to recover from her malady; her condition was slowly worsening, and despite their best efforts, they're just unable to stabilize her with even their strongest medicines and remedies. 'We must remove the child', the healers instructed her, 'It is the only way for you to have any chance of survival' they advised; but the water bender wanted to hear nothing of it.

"_If my child cannot survive, then I will not survive…" _the expectant mother declared weakly; exhaustion heavy in her appearance, nearly rendering her unable to speak in her debilitated form as warm sweat trickled from her glimmering brow.

The healers and assistants exchanged shocked glances at one another, surprised by this young lady's tremendous amount of love for her unborn babe, and by her foolish decision to die rather than give herself a fighting chance; it was almost unheard of. Nevertheless, they were very much aware that the only thing they could do was sustain her for a short time, and after their failed attempts to better the young water bender, they began to treat her as a hospice patient; doing their absolute best to make the young, expectant mother as comfortable as they possibly could. That was all they were able to do for the ailing woman, for they knew that it was only a matter of time before the young water bender would slip into a comatose state…and never wake up.

The ailing water bender's lover, Lee; stood in the main hall of the care facility's door. His woman's employer as well as close friend, Iroh, intended to inform her family of the grave news; and there the young Fire Nation native stood, awaiting the arrival of his woman's family in the main lobby of the dispensary. This, however, couldn't be the worst time to come face to face with her; for just moments ago, his woman confessed the most unfathomably awful secret she was set to tell him just seconds before her illness took a turn for the worst back home, leaving the young Fire Nation native wishing he never even existed.

A lost expression displayed itself in the young man's ember eyes as his mind kept mercilessly repeating that fateful conversation he had with Katara; utter worthlessness was all he could feel, petty and cheap.

"_How…how could she…do this to me? To us?"_ thought Lee to himself as he balled his fists; feeling extreme rage, hopelessness and hurt as a lump of tension began to swell in his throat, unable to swallow it down as it continued to feed on his growing angst. Lee felt as though his skin were crawling with millions of tiny ice picks, bewildered by the reality of his situation and unable to make sense as to where he went wrong; wondering why she was pushed to perform such a disgraceful act and make wrong of the special bond he assumed they shared.

His emotional affliction soon became so immense that for a brief moment, the young Fire Nation Native grew numb to his surroundings; slipping and falling out of touch with reality as his mind plunged him into infinite darkness. Within the obscurity of his thoughts, he began to 'physically' see the object of his ultimate detestation, and the undeniable reason the foundation of his relationship with Katara crumbled beneath their feet. Little by little he deciphered the details manifesting before his eyes; he immediately made out that medallion he wore around his neck, his pastel yellow robes, and his gypsy-styled shoes. But it was the most prominent feature he bore that completed the figure before him: that arrow; tattooed in light blue on the base of his forehead as its tail trailed to the back of his head and down his neck. Betrayal was all he felt as the figure stared back at him with ominous eyes; biting the skin in his mouth as he slowly became consumed in his own quiet resentment for the figure that stood casually before him. This man shook his hand and looked him in the eye with a straight face, this man, spoke to him, conversed with him, and befriended him; this man belonged to another…as Katara once belonged to him. He called him 'friend', and he _trusted_ him…

"_You…how…could you…"_

But he was unable to dwell in his torturous thoughts for very long, for as soon as he was about to delve further in his undeserving bitterness, every member of Katara's immediate family; Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, Kanna, and Pakku along with Toph, her lover, Mana, and several healers of the Northern Water Tribe, including its prominent head Yugoda, became visible from within a couple of feet's distance of the facility's entrance, snapping the Fire Nation Native out of his demented daze. Without a second to spare and not an ounce of rationality in them, each and every one of them frantically ran towards the entryway; trying to forcefully squeeze through the narrow threshold to the small vicinity that housed the ailing, young water bender, vicious in their attempt as if they were a herd of wild canyon crawlers frenziedly scavenging for their next meal.

Within the cluster of family members and friends, The young water bender's brother grunted loudly as he felt the tip of his blind friend's elbow push its way into his lower stomach, "Could you _PLEASE _get your elbow out of my gut, Toph!" exclaimed Sokka annoyingly as he along with everyone else alongside him attempted to get through the tight entryway.

Toph scoffed at Sokka's request as her only free limb flailed around the empty space in front of her, "Hmph! Well, MAYBE if you move your big _BEEHIND_ out of the way, us _thin_ people can get through!" grunted the blind earth bender as she attempted to push her lover, Mana, out of the enormous human knot she along with the rest of the group unintentionally formed with their own bodies.

The water bender's sister-in-law, trapped between her husband's underarm and the blind earth bender's small, perky breast, hollered fiercely at the two bickering friends, "Could you BOTH JUST _SHUT UP_ AND GET OUT OF THE WAY? I'M KIND OF TRAPPED IN HERE!" screamed Suki as she squirmed between their immovable grips on her upper torso.

Then, another voice emanated from the cluster of bodies, "How'sss….about I…use that water from that fountain back there *sigh* and water bend ALL OF YOU into _OBLIVION_ so that Kanna and I can get through?" wheezed Master Pakku menacingly to the three friends with a cunning glare in his eyes as he writhed amidst the jumble; attempting to free himself and his wife from the tight clasp of bodies between them.

But just as tempers were beginning to flare and a screaming match was about to ensue within the group; without warning, the wooden rim of the entryway started to give way. Its edge soon splintered as the pressure of the crowd proved to be too much for it to sustain; seconds after sounds of split wood echoed in everyone's ears, the cluster popped through the entryway; all of them gasping as they collapsed on the soft floor atop one another with great force, while pieces of softwood scattered towards every direction of the ground.

As groans and moans emanated from the human pile that lay on the carpeted floor, Fire Nation boots slowly approached the group and stopped just a couple of feet away from the discombobulation of human bodies that lay pathetically on the ground.

Hakoda, who lay beneath the mayhem, stared at the feet standing before him; his eyes trailing upward to meet the figure standing casually in front of him and his family. When his eyes finally made its way to the figure's top and caught glimpse of the person's face, his expression lit up and his eyes brightened with optimism; somehow, he managed to find the strength to crawl through his fallen relatives as he eagerly freed himself from the pile's clutch.

"Lee!" exclaimed the young water bender's father exhaustively as he regained his footing and rose to meet the father of his unborn grandchild.

But Lee didn't return his joy; on the contrary, his expression was cold, stern and stout. Not a word was uttered from the young Fire Nation native; he simply stared at his father-in-law with blank eyes as they met with the Water Tribe Warrior's sharp blues.

Hakoda, however, paid no mind to his son-in-law's strange demeanor; for his only concern at the moment was his daughter and her unborn child's health. The Warrior dove his hands onto Lee's shoulders; lightly squeezing him as he gazed into his amber colored eyes in desperation.

"We came as soon as Iroh told us what happened." said the water bender's father; his expression dismal and anxious, "Lee, Lee _please; _tell me my daughter and that baby are alright." pleaded Hakoda as he tightened his grip on the Fire Nation native's shoulders.

Lee still didn't answer to the Water Tribe Warrior; anger beginning to reflect sharply in his demeanor.

Hakoda gazed into his son-in-law's ember colored eyes with a questionable expression, "Lee…_PLEEEASE_ for the love of all that is good, say something!" exclaimed Hakoda as the glimmer in his widened eyes began to quiver.

The Fire Nation native once again denied the Water Tribe warrior acknowledgment to his desperate plea; a vacant glare in his expression.

Hakoda jerked back for a moment; relieving his grip on the young man's shoulders as he finally began to take notice to Lee's strange behavior, tilting his head as he tried to mentally analyze and figure out why the normally cheerful, optimistic young man was acting so out of the norm.

Sokka, however, was less patient about Lee's inability to give details as to his sister's condition, and wasn't so pleased with his rather quiet brother in law's unwillingness to talk, "Hey man, what gives?" asked Sokka as he flung his hands agitatedly into the air.

Suki also questioned his sister-in-law's lover's reluctance to abide Hakoda's implore, "Yeah; what's with the silent treatment, Lee?" asked the young water bender's sister-in-law as she folded her arms over one another.

The Fire Nation Native still refused to speak; his lips paralyzed, callously gazing at everyone in the room as though they were at fault for his misfortune.

But just as they were going to further question the young man, Katara's main healer approached from the doorway.

"Lee, is this her family?" asked the healer.

Suddenly, Lee snapped out of his fierce trance on Katara's loved one; his eyes transforming before everyone as they began to reflect the great sorrow and misery he truly felt.

Lee slowly turned his head to meet the nurse's gaze, "Yes, yes they are." said the young Fire Nation native; a sweet, yet sorrowful tone in his voice as he answered the nurse's question.

Abruptly, the head of the group of healers that temporarily abandoned their position back in the Northern Water Tribe; traveling such a long distance alongside the young water bender's family to personally give the ill water bender a proper healing session, intervened in the conversation.

"Please, let us tend to young Katara; perhaps our remedies may help her with her ailment." suggested Yugoda, who happened to be holding several small vials of water that were exported directly from the Spirit Oasis, the most spiritual center in all of the North Pole; her assistants also held items of great importance in their grasps; thuribles made of fine silver, along with incense and potent medicinal herbs found exclusively on the very rim of the pool the Ocean and Moon Spirits dwell. They were ready to treat the expectant mother, and were hoping that they weren't too late.

The healer couldn't deny help that was willingly offered; she could see in their exterior that these women knew much on medicinal remedies and could somehow aid the young, expectant mother in ways she along with the other healers could not. Without hesitation, the head healer of the dispensary nodded agreeably to Yugoda; gesturing the small group to follow her as every healer disappeared into the long, dark hall that led to Katara's room, leaving behind the young water bender's family along with her lover, behind.

As Lee, Hakoda, and the rest of the group watched the healers enter the room that housed Katara, Hakoda gazed towards the young Fire nation native; a frightful look in his eyes as he once again placed his shoulders on the Fire Nation native's shoulders. "_Lee_" whispered Hakoda; "Please, tell me what's going on." demanded an immensely worried Hakoda; anxiety and dread flowing through his veins over the reminiscence of his daughter's failing condition.

A doleful expression once again emanated from Lee's eyes; "She's stable and conscious, for now; but all in all, it doesn't look good." answered Lee; his eyes swimming with torment as his demeanor stood cold and lifeless.

The Warrior that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe didn't seem to notice "Oh, thank the Spirits she's at the very least stable." said Hakoda gratefully; hurt still emitting from his eyes, but a glimmer of hope beginning to emerge from his pained appearance .

Lee simply exchanged a nonchalant stare with the Water Tribe Warrior; his expression still and dead.

That's when everyone in the room noticed his departed demeanor; Sokka being the first to point out the Fire Nation Native's strange behavior, "Lee, why are you acting so weird?" asked Sokka concernedly as he scratched his eyebrow with tip of his index finger.

Lee didn't respond; he simply shook his head continuously, pressing his lips as he shot his bleak gaze away from everyone.

Hakoda jerked his head back; a questionable expression in his eyes, "What's _WRONG_ Lee? For goodness sake, SAY SOMETHING!" exclaimed Hakoda commandingly; his patience for the young man beginning to wear thin.

Lee opened his eyes lazily; his ember colored irises reflecting white as they began to glisten from the moisture that was building up from within his swelling eyelids, "Katara wanted to tell you herself..." said Lee gloomily as he rubbed his face; his palm traveling to the back of his head as he uneasily smoothed the back of his jet black hair.

A scowl emanated from Hakoda's visual expression, "Tell us?" asked the Southern Water Tribe Warrior as he squint his eyes suspiciously; while the entire group that accompanied the young water bender's father exchanged glances and whispers, questioning the ailing woman's request.

"What's so important that she has to tell all of us?" asked Toph in her quite rare, caring tone of voice as she held her lover, Mana, by her waist; for as much as she and Katara have had their differences in the past, she truly cared for the expectant mother's wellbeing and considered her to be one of her very closest friends she's ever had.

Lee's focus briefly darted towards the blind earthbender as she affectionately caressed her woman, only to once again meet with Hakoda's cautious gaze; he simply looked into his lover's father's sharp blue eyes and quietly answered the earth bender's question, "Please, _just follow me_…" said a detached Lee as he turned his back to everyone who came such a long way to see the Avatar's grand wedding, only to rush and see the young water bender for what Lee comprehended would be for the very last time.

* * *

Back outside of the household that sheltered the most popular celebrity in the Fire Nation, the young Avatar stood by his beloved Sky Bison; wearing the appalling outfit he considered to be deemed fit for a clown as he scrubbed beneath his animal companion's fluffy exterior, his other hand holding a long, hooded cloak along with his staff, the very staff an eccentric inventor who occupies the Northern Air Temple crafted especially for the Avatar long ago. How Aang strongly disliked his marital ensemble, but that was the least of the young Avatar's worries, for not very long from now, in the eyes of the law, he will become a married man.

"_Married man, I'm going to be married. *chuckle* Never thought it would happen this way." _thought Aang dismally to himself.

But he hadn't the time to dwell on unnecessary thoughts, and as Aang halted his lengthy massage on his animal friend's soft coat, he leaned towards the giant bison's ear and covered the side of his mouth; "Alright buddy, here's the plan." whispered the groom-to-be, "You take off and fly to the Palace; Zuko'll be waiting for you there." said Aang as he pulled away from Appa's ear; walking around him until he was directly face to face with the mythological creature. "In the meantime, I'll hoof it; that way, I can remain inconspicuous." explained the young Avatar as he gave the giant Sky Bison an endearing smile; wrinkling his nose while his eye squint sweetly.

Appa turned his enormous face towards his caretaker as he groaned in compliance to his human companion's plan; while Aang patted the giant sky bison gently on his giant, moist nose as he yelled those words that would magically send the giant sky bison soaring into the air as if he were made of only the lightest substances on Earth.

"Yip Yip!" exclaimed Aang. And as if he cast a spell on the giant, mythical creature, the giant sky bison began to levitate; groaning his farewell as he ascended high into the atmosphere while he glided his way through the cumulonimbus clouds to meet the Fire Lord, who was patiently waiting for his arrival outside of his Palace.

As soon as the giant Sky Bison was beyond viewing distance, the young Avatar opened his cloak and placed it over himself; pulling its collar though his head as its hood rested amply on top of it, concealing the obvious arrow marking that exposed his identity. "I hope I make it on time." said the young Avatar to himself as he dug his feet into the sand; clutching his staff with a driven expression in his stone grays.

"_What's the point? I ran out of time long ago..."_

Aang soon put his cryptic thoughts to the side, and without a moment to spare, the young Avatar thrust his body forward with great force as the bottom of his cloak rippled from the sheer energy of his lunge; sand and dust particles soon ascended from the ground, leaving behind a giant cloud of earthly debris as he began his long sprint to the Fire Lord's Palace, the very Palace in which he is destined to become Onji's husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fire Lady silently took her seat alongside the main witnesses and members of the World Council on the Royal Platform; all of whom were eagerly anticipating for the impending ceremony to commence. A usual dry and dull expression she typically wore in her expression; but today her appearance was especially heavy in discomfort; for her morning sickness and spontaneous urges to urinate weren't helping her mood.

"_Ugh, this wedding just haaaad to occur today; leave it to men to choose the worst time to have a wedding." _thought Mai dully to herself; incredibly annoyed about the fact that she has to sit through an elongated, royal marital ceremony while experiencing 'childbearing symptoms'.

But just as she was about to dwell in her gestational woes, she was immediately reminded of a friend who she knew was having a much more difficult time with a pregnancy of her own.

Mai's focus hastily sharpened as her eyes began to skim the accumulating crowd; she looked around quietly through every row for the person whose memory caught her sudden attention, the one person whose wellbeing she was truly concerned for, but found no sign of her anywhere amongst the expanding multitude of visitors and onlookers whilst they took their seats.

"_Katara, where are you?" _thought Mai to herself as she continued to quietly skim the audience for any sign of the expectant mother, but still found no sign of her. Just then, she noticed that she wasn't the only person absent from the ceremony; the young water bender's immediate family as well as her close friends hasn't shown as well.

Mai's eyes shot open frightfully; worry beginning to settle in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the empty row of seats. _ "Oh no…I hope everything's alright…" _thought Mai to herself as her mind tried to rationalize the reason for everyone's absence; somehow trying to convince herself into thinking that everything was fine and that there was probably a very good reason as to why everyone was absent , whilst her heart was screaming that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

After a brutal travel on foot through rugged terrain, the young Avatar managed to muster the strength to dash with glider in hand the entire journey from Onji's home to the mouth of the Volcano that housed the Fire Lord's Palace; it's Main Court the site where his wedding will take place, and the very same platform he once married in his immediate past life. He would've taken to the sky and flew on his glider; making his travel much less strenuous and bearable, but it would only make him obvious to the massive crowd that was gathering in front of the Fire Lord's palace and blow his cover, defeating the very purpose of remaining incognito. Just as Aang proceeded to slow his pace, he felt his chest begin to tighten as he hoarsely gasped for the air his lungs desperately needed; such a challenging travel proved to be incredibly arduous for the young Avatar as every breath was just as laborious as the last. While his lungs continued to contract violently, he wiped the warm sweat that accumulated on his brow; the palm of his hand then traveling past his cheek and jawline as he rubbed the droplets of perspiration from under his neck.

As Aang struggled to gather his composure, he slithered his way towards the back entry to the Royal Palace Garden; reminiscing on the memory of his last Avatar form and how helpful he was even when he was faced with the direst of problems. The recollections of his most recent previous incarnation was one that brought the young Avatar great sadness, for it is in this moment, now more than ever that the young Avatar needed his celestial advice.

"_Man, I wish I could talk to Roku about all of this; I just feel so…lost." _thought the young Avatar to himself.

But Aang was very much aware that the Spirits of his past reincarnations were only accessible to any duty that pertained to the World and ONLY the World. His personal affairs unfortunately, were not one of them; therefore the young Avatar never attempted to summon his previous incarnations for help, for he knew he would only be met with silence.

Although exhaustion from his toilsome travel was obvious in the young Avatar's expression, the aftermath from the young Avatar's tumultuous ordeal from the previous night was just as apparent in his appearance; his flesh sticky to the touch and his eyes weary with tire while the bags under his eyes bore a light hint of dusty violet, exhaustion from his long travel was only adding to his tired visage. Either way, he was determined to get this entire ceremony over with; so he quickly collected himself and ignored the quiet ache that still lingered within the threshold of his cranium as he entered the Palace through its back gate.

As the young Avatar continued to walk down those long, crimson corridors, saluting guards as they respectfully bowed before his presence; he commenced to disrobe his cloak, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side of the elongated hall to reveal his marital attire. The guards awed at the 'magnificent' sight, completely amazed by the Avatar's impressive wear. Aang raised his brow as his eyes bashfully darted towards every face that was astonishingly gazing towards him; questioning himself as to why everyone was gazing at him so fascinatedly as he scratched his forehead with his index finger in perplexity.

"_Perhaps the lighting in here's helping me out a bit?"_ thought Aang modestly to himself as he took notice of his incredibly dimmed surroundings; grinning and waving courteously to the many guardsmen that were marveling his ensemble as if it were the most exquisite outfit they have ever seen. As he watched every guardsmen ogle at him, the young Avatar suddenly became slightly confident about his physical and facial appearance; now all Aang had to worry about was displaying a doleful demeanor; something he could easily rid by concealing it with a phony smile, 'hello' and 'thank you'.

As Aang became within several yard's distance from the Palace's Main Entrance, he began to recollect the process of a Royal Fire Nation marriage; he knew the routine like the back of his hand just as well as the marital customs of the other Nations. It's Fire Nation Tradition that the royal groom and his bride sleep in separate quarters the evening before the ceremony; then the following morning, both individuals arrive at separate times to the Palace, vital that they remain unseen by the public during their 'subtle entrance'. The bride is to arrive to the Palace first, accompanied by her mother and father if not deceased, in Onji's case both parents are very much alive; while she waits for her husband in her sleeping quarters, except in this case Fire Lord Zuko's bedroom, since Onji doesn't occupy living space in the Palace. The groom himself appears at the Palace at a later time alone; signifying the strong and sturdy foundation he is to offer his wife-to-be; as soon as the groom arrives to the Palace, he himself knocks on the bedroom door and retrieves her. Together, they both walk onto the Royal Platform and present themselves before every witness in attendance, in Aang's case a great multitude; walking forward towards the grand audience hand-in-hand before turning to face the Elite of the World. With their grasps tightly held onto one other's, they both bow to the World Council and Royal Family before once again rising to face each other. Together, the couple kneels in unison and bow their heads before one another; symbolizing their eternal respect and humility for the other. As soon as their heads are tilted, the Fire Lord himself rises from his seat and unravels the Marital Parchment, the very same one used since the holy union of the very first Fire Lord. He or She, in this case 'he', then begins to read the royal couple's rights from the document before asking the couple to once again rise on their feet. When the bride and groom ascend from their kneeled position, the groom lifts his bride's veil; signifying his entrance into her life, his offer of eternal trust…and eternal love. Once the veil is lifted, both bride and groom bow to their audience; representing their unity in holy, sanctified, royal matrimony as the crowd cheers in celebration.

Once the young Avatar finished his mental contemplation as to how his complex process of marriage will take place, he finally came within arm's reach with the crimson curtains that separated him and the very Royal Platform that will bring him and Onji together in marital union. Aang gulped in his throat; his palms beginning to perspire and tremble as he reached the tie that held the curtains in place; gently undoing its knot as the tie itself fell to the ground. Aang took in a deep breath, exhaling a bit of his tension as he grabbed the curtains' edges and separated them; as soon as he pulled them apart from one another, he was immediately bathed in the sun's warm, radiant light, catching him completely off-guard. The young Avatar stood his ground as he abruptly loosened his grip on the left curtain and clenched his teeth; opening his free hand wide and placing it in front of his irritated eyes as his face twisted with discomfort, blinking his eyes exaggeratedly in response to the sting of the intense shine. As soon as Aang's pupils contracted and his sight adjusted to the star's brilliance, the young Avatar finally caught glimpse of the amazing sight of the ceremony especially prepared for him and his bride.

Aang's eyes and mouth widened in astonishment as he analyzed how beautiful and elegantly organized the ceremony was; a truly luxurious display of elegance as well as the cultural power of the Fire Nation. The entire court was decorated in drapes rich in colors of deep red, white and gold, hanging attractively on the inner protective walls of the Palace as well as the outer edges of the concrete canopy that shielded the Royal Platform; while luminescent lamps of gold covered every inch of the area the audience occupied, each one grouped with elaborately woven ropes made of fine silk while its ends were held up by rods of what seemed to be polished, solid oak. Large Areca palm plants encircled the entire vicinity as wild, long-pedaled trumpet creepers heavily decorated the red, white and gold carped that sat on top of the wide isle; its length stretching from the rim of the stairs all the way to the very entrance of the gate to the Palace. Aang also took notice of every seat; its cushion covers crafted by flesh colored suede while its skeletal form was constructed from Spruce Trees, a type of wood indigenous only to the very mountains that once housed the Eastern Air Nomad Nation. The tables were no exception to the Fire Nation's fine taste of craftsmanship; the young Avatar couldn't see the table itself, but he didn't need to, for the tables were so exquisitely adorned that the visibility of the table itself wasn't required. Each one was tastefully dressed in white, lace cloth while its surface held glimmering, fine china forged out of pure silver; the blood red Fire Nation insignia branded in every delicate piece. _"Woooow…" _whispered Aang quietly to himself, for the sight was truly incredible to the young Avatar as well as familiar, and yet…depressing.

The young Avatar's stone grays shimmered in the sun's golden rays as he watched people of all Nations, creeds and colors line up and take their seats, with the exception of only the most elite guardsmen lined out around the inner and outer wall; heavily armored with weapons of combat tight in their grasp as they secured the entrance to the Fire Lord's palace from individuals they deem to have any sort of malicious intent. The young Avatar awe-struck gaze then directed him towards the Taiko drummers alongside the guardsmen; each one holding long, wooden bachis with their enormous set of drums sitting gallantly before them; their expression just as steady and emotionless as the guardsmen next to them. His eyes soon began to sweep the audience; looking on as familiar faces from his past began to settle themselves in their seats. He spotted and recognized so many people; people he has personally met throughout this current walk of life, people he has met and known since he first commenced his journey to become a fully realized Avatar at the adolescent age of twelve. He determined one individual taking his seat on a table not too far from the stairs leading up to the Royal Platform: Longshot; his physique much longer than when they were children as he took his seat next to a robust-looking woman Aang immediately recognized as SmellerBee. She had grown substantially since the last time the young Avatar saw her; her body completely filled out and bloomed, yet retaining her typical combat attire, heavy lidded eyes and short, brown locks. Aang's downhearted demeanor began to show small signs of life as a minuscule smile emerged from within the gloom that was bubbling from within; the sight of old friends filling him with the bit of joy he gravely needed in his hopeless situation. The young Avatar then observed two other individual taking their seats next to previous Freedom Fighter: Pipsqueak, having retained his hefty, powerful build along with the good natured expression that heavily contrasted his physique; and The Duke, his strong facial and physical structure completely different from the olden days, but that baby faced expression still recognizable from a mile away, even though he has grown substantially since the last time they met. The clique talked merrily amongst one another as another familiar group walked towards a vacant table nearby, quickly catching the young Avatar's attention. Aang looked on as he saw Haru, truly having taken on the physical appearance of an Earth Bending Master well, muscular and brawn; taking his seat alongside his robust father and his beloved mother.

Gradually; the young Avatar's demeanor began to take a turn for the worst as he witnessed the Earth Kingdom family speak attentively amongst themselves; Aang could see the happiness in their demeanor as if it were spilling from the pores of their bodies and coating them in an unbreakable web of love, something he desperately wanted, but knew he could never obtain. His mood dampened further and further as more people from his past arrived at the court, apparently all at once. He spotted the many Earth Kingdom refugees that now occupy the Northern Air Temple; pushing separate tables against each other as they huddled together in one, massive group. Soon after, he took notice of another familiar individual he met and befriended not too long ago; the young prostitute, Xin, dressed her finest as she sat next to a gentleman Aang assumed was another one of her 'clients', a disinterested look in her dewy eyes. He also noticed the Order of the White Lotus take their seats in one the closest tables in the entire assortment; his old friend, King Bumi, cackling and demented in his ripe, old age, yet every cognitive skill he bore still sharp to a 'T' as he conversed comprehensively with his fellow Lotus members. Lastly, Aang took notice of the members of the World Council along with Fire Nation Priests and the Royal Family; each person sitting in a meditative position on the Royal Platform of the Fire Lord's Palace as they watched the vast multitude of people that were still flocking towards the Palace courtyard.

All of these individuals Aang has personally known along with countless visitors from all walks of life were here for one thing and one thing only: To see their friend, the Avatar, accomplish what no other individual since the beginning of history has ever seen; to witness an Airbender, an Air Nomad, exchange marital vows and wed.

But it was the appearances of two people he has yet to meet that unexpectedly caught the young Avatar's critical attention; two people whom he has only seen and known through photographs since the moment he and his fiancé began dating: Ping and Suyin, Onji's father and mother. He immediately recognized the faces of a man who he immediately identified as his wife-to-be's parents; sitting on the table nearest the staircase that led to the Fire Lord Palace's entryway, the very section reserved only for immediate family of the bride and groom and individuals of high stature. Her father bore a stern, angry expression; a large man he was, with a hardened, intimidating appearance that can crawl under the skin of even the bravest man. Her mother on the other hand was a simple, average looking woman with withered skin and hair; a very thin frame and grey eyes timid and forlorn in appearance.

Aang sighed quietly as he took in the sight of his father and mother-in-law, he has never seen them in person before, let alone met them; yet here he was, about to marry their own flesh and blood without so saying a simple 'nice to meet' you to the young Avatar. He couldn't prevent the feeling of displeasure in their actions, nevertheless, he understood; for the reasoning to this strange custom lies in a superstitious ritual that Onji's family holds immensely dear to. This bizarre belief implores that the groom not meet the bride's primary family until the day of their wedding, so that no biased judgment from the bride's family be passed that may influence the bride's decision to unite in holy matrimony; for that judgment should solely be preserved by the bride and the bride alone.

That's when it hit the young Avatar; his eyes squinting heavily as he submerged into deep thought,

"_Family…" _thought the Avatar, "_…My family!" _

The young Avatar's eyes shot wide open as he finally took notice of Hakoda and his kin's absence; commencing to frantically skim the audience for any sign of the group that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe, the group he called 'his family'. It didn't take long for him to notice that there was a problem, for from the Groom's side of the family, his own side, no one was present. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Hakoda, none of them were within any direction of viewing distance.

But it was the person whom he has been desperately waiting to see whose absence has possessed his complete and undeniable attention: Katara, the water bender from the Southern Water Tribe, along with the father of her unborn babe, Lee, have yet to appear.

The groom-to-be jerked his head past the camouflage of the curtain he held in his grasp; hysterically trying to discern any sign of the expectant mother within the vast hoopla, but to no avail, she was nowhere to be found. As Aang grasped the fact that Katara along with the rest of the family was nowhere within the parameters of the elegantly elaborated Royal Court; he began to wonder if their unanticipated absence had anything to do with her serious condition, forcing disturbing scenarios to play and run amuck in his mind as his heart became inundated with worry. It was plain as day that every attendant was waiting to the point of near impatience for the Avatar to appear alongside his woman, but the Avatar himself couldn't care less, for the core of his attention was entirely on that water bender; wondering if something wrong had happened as his focus became so strong that he felt a piercing headache begin to throb from within the surface of his forehead. In an instant, despair began to course through his veins as disquiet proceeded to accumulate in his chest; his thumb and index fingers fidgeting uncontrollably with the curtain he still held in his grasp as he stared at the empty table he especially reserved for the ones he now called 'his people', and for the woman he once called 'his'.

"_Katara…where are you?" _

Suddenly, a voice.

"_Aang."_

The sound of his name being faintly muttered behind him was enough to startle the all-powerful Avatar; forcing him to jerk his body violently as he turned to meet the person who called his name, a daring expression in his face as he panted from the sudden fright while spreading his legs and positioning himself in a defensive stance.

But when his eyes deciphered the stranger behind him, the young Avatar relaxed his protective posture as he became at ease before the warm, welcoming face.

"Looking for someone?" asked Iroh.

Aang inhaled a deep breath of relief and exhaled the sudden burst of tension; swallowing the excess remnants of anxiety down his throat as he shut his eyes in recovery, and embarrassment.

"She's not here." answered Iroh sternly; fully aware of the individual whom the young Avatar was desperately searching for.

The grasp between Aang's eyelids unlocked as he exposed his stunned, stone grays to the Former General, astounded by his bold insinuation as he gazed into his deep, ember eyes.

The Former General simply gazed at the young Avatar with great pity, "Katara, she is the person you're looking for…isn't it?" asked Iroh with great sensitivity and sympathy for the groom-to-be.

Aang gazed puzzlingly at the Former General; unwilling to answer that question as he immediately attempted to alter the subject, "W-what are you doing here?" asked a puzzled Aang as he bent his brow.

Iroh chuckled exasperatedly at Aang's absurd question, "Well, this is my nephew's palace, even if I'm not the Fire Lord I was destined to be, I'm _still _a part of the Royal Family; I don't see how my presence here is striking you as strange." answered Iroh kindly as the aftermath of his laughter sent ripples throughout his enlarged belly.

Aang nodded his head timidly in agreement, "Y-yeah, I guess you're right I… I don't know what I was thinking…" said the young Avatar as he shut his eyes and bowed his head to the Former General apologetically.

As Iroh watched Aang feebly bow before him, he analyzed his worn facial appearance; for despite the fact that they were within a darkened are of the Palace's Main Hall, Iroh's keen sense of sight allowed him to easily perceive the young Avatar's ill demeanor, "Are you alright Aang? You seem unwell." asked the Former General as he pulled lightly on his gray, eccentrically styled beard.

Aang looked up to the Fire Nation Native with a dumbfounded expression on his face; once again amazed by Iroh's acute ability to sense the stress in others. There was nothing that Aang wanted more at this moment than to conceal his hurt from the main public, but he now knew he couldn't fool someone as observant as Iroh; the young Avatar had no choice but to be truthful, so he rested his back lazily on the empty space of grainy wall by the curtain as he slid his body down to the ground.

"No…I'm not alright." answered Aang with empty eyes.

"Oh?" said the Former General as he raised his eyebrow curiously, "What's wrong?" asked Iroh.

Aang stared into nothingness as he answered the Former General's question, "I didn't sleep well last night; I've been experiencing these pains…all over my body and, and I don't even know why." answered Aang as he shook his head in disbelief; bending his right leg upright as he rested its adjacent arm on top of its knee.

Iroh's eyes widened tremendously as he gazed shockingly at the young Avatar; for he knew of someone who was experiencing a similar agonizing pain the previous night of her own. The Former General continued to listen to Aang's woes; his expression aghast and suspicious as he kept the thought quietly in the back of his mind.

"It was terrible Iroh; the pain was worse than an infinite amount of sharp needles piercing through my skin; I literally thought I was going to collapse from it and die." answered the young Avatar stoutly as his gaze traveled to the Former General's face.

"I see" said a conspicuous Iroh as he twirled the tip of his bears around his finger; "Strangely enough, Katara was going through something very similar…last night." confessed Iroh cryptically.

Aang became submerged in complete and utter melancholy as his mind processed the words 'Katara' and 'pain' together; horror-struck as his limbs grew numb and his heart accelerated so quick that he thought it would break out of his chest cavity, "What! Is she alright? What about the baby? Is it ok?" asked Aang excitedly; completely overwrought and filled with grief by the tragic news as he struggled with the urge to shed his tears in front of the Former General.

The Former General could only look at the young Avatar's forlorn demeanor with solemn eyes; "They're stable; for now." answered Iroh ominously. "Lee rushed her to the only healer he knew would be willing to care for her in such a late hour. She was having immense pains around her abdomen, so fierce Aang, that she could barely speak." explained Iroh as his eyes emanated a great deal of remorse for the ailing water bender; witnessing her in such excruciating pain is a memory he knew he would _never_ forget.

Dread overcame the young Avatar as he felt his heart sink; the life draining from his eyes as he continued to hear Iroh speak of Katara's misfortune. How badly he just wanted to run away and rush to her side, how frustrating it was for him to have to stand his ground while Katara suffered in a medical bed. Nonetheless, he knew from the moment he found out of her pregnancy that her condition was frail, and he didn't want to anything that could jeopardize her health as well as the child's. Aang never felt so useless in his entire life; so helpless to help an individual in urgent need, especially the woman he loved to the brink of ache. All he could do was rub the palms of his hands hectically over his face as he cowered beneath their shelter; dementedly rocking his body back and forth as he tried to sooth the tumultuousness that was amplifying from within his body.

"I accompanied them to the local healer and didn't return to Lee's home until this morning. I would've stayed with them, but I wanted to be here for you as well Aang, since both of you family and friends were heading down to the dispensary to be by her side; well of course, except Zuko and Mai, but they don't know anything about Katara's situation yet." said Iroh, "Even so, Lee insisted that I come here and support you, so here I am; besides, she's in great hands, and I'm sure all of your friends are there by now so she's definitely not alone." explained Iroh with a soothing tone of voice as he slowly took a seat and positioned his legs in a meditative position before the seemingly inconsolable Avatar.

Aang however, did manage to find a small sense of relief amidst the chaos that was still bubbling underneath his flesh as he halted his rocking motion; now he knew the reasoning for everyone's absence and found solace in the fact that Katara was in the very least not alone, even if it pained him not to be there alongside his friends and family, and alongside her. He tried to put on a façade for the Fire Nation native as he struggled to gather his composure; he tried to make it seem as though the fact that Katara was in grave peril was the only thing that was bothering him, but Iroh once again proved that he was not oblivious to the true inner turmoil that lingered within the young Avatar; interpreting his dismal body language before he finally met the young Avatar's desperate gaze; the Former General's ember eyes piercing through his own stone grays.

"Aang." said Iroh faintly; a warm, gentle smile formed on his lips as he let out a calm sigh, "What are you doing?" asked the Former General benevolently; his eyes filled with great tenderness and concern.

Aang raised his chin apprehensively to the man asking him such a simple question he knew had a complex answer; the young Avatar knew well what the Former General insinuated, but the young Avatar didn't want to delve into the sensitive subject. In return, he tried his hardest to evade the answer Iroh was looking for.

The young Avatar scowled at Iroh, "Getting married." answered Aang bluntly as he repositioned himself restlessly on the wall.

Iroh returned the daring gesture as he crossed his arms authoritatively, "Why?" asked the Former General in a simple tone of voice; shrugging his arms with a doubtful look in his eyes.

Aang nodded his head continuously to Iroh's persistence; his scowl still prominent in his expression, "To continue the lineage of the Air Nomad Race, my lineage." answered Aang as his nerves became more apparent in his demeanor; driving his legs to tremble in reaction.

Iroh jerked his head back to the young Avatar's answer, "Do you, somehow _believe_ that if you marry _this woman_, a child will just…magically be conceived Aang? Just like that?" asked Iroh as his face twisted in disgust; fluttering his fingers in front of his face as the Former General relaxed his expression. "Aang, if you think that a child will somehow be produced just by an exchanging of vows, then you, Avatar, are sadly mistaken." said Iroh as he balled his fist and pressed it onto his thigh in agitation.

Aang stared at the Former General with blank eyes "Maybe I do believe it; maybe that's just what I'm hoping will happen." answered Aang dolefully.

Iroh couldn't understand the young Avatar's sense of understanding as to how children are brought into the world; he was utterly baffled by it, but Iroh knew better than to take such an answer seriously, for he was already aware that the Avatar was attempting to give him the roundabout.

"Aang, I can see it in your eyes." said Iroh as his ember colored eyes glistened with a tinge of red from the surrounding hues that resembled the color of ripe apples, "You don't _want_ to do this." pleaded the Fire Nation native; his eyes looking desperately into Aang's with fervor.

"Iroh" said Aang as he continued to focus on those color shifting eyes, "Forgive me for what I'm about to say; for it's not my intention to be rude, but how can you or anyone possibly know about what I want?" asked a grievous Aang; his eyes still cold and distant.

Iroh scoffed at Aang's unintentionally offensive question, "What do I know? What do _III_ know?" said Iroh disgruntledly as his visual expression shifted to a menacing glare; outrage settling in his tone of voice "I know that if you wanted to do this Aang, if YOU _reeeeeally_ LOVE this woman so much that you're willing to _marry_ her, you wouldn't have spent an _entire NIGHT_ with SOMEONE ELSE! A certain water bender…_back in Ba Sing Se_." finished Iroh smoothly as he caught his breath and composed himself to his familiar, calm demeanor.

The young Avatar's eyes widened in pure shock; he didn't think anyone but him and Katara, and inadvertently Zuko, knew of the night he spent with Katara, let alone Iroh of all people. Of course, at the same time it didn't surprise him that the Former General knew of the night he made sweet, passionate love to the water bender; after all, it was within his own dwelling that he and the now expectant mother lost their innocence to one another; he probably even heard the sounds, whimpers and cries of their love along with the violent movements of her mattress. A strong blush consumed the young Avatar's cheeks at the thought of Iroh knowing his darkest secret; his eyes still glued to the Former General's blunt gaze as he became completely engulfed in his own sense of humiliation.

Iroh noticed the young Avatar's uncomfortable demeanor; placing his hand over his shoulder in consolation, "Aang, you have nothing, I mean _nothing_, to be ashamed of." said Iroh consolably, "That night was a beautiful act of _love_; I know this because I saw it the following day, in your face. I saw your pain Aang; I saw your ail and your unwillingness to step out those doors because although you may not have known it then, deep down…you really didn't _want_ to leave." suggested Iroh .

Aang could only gaze in amazement to Iroh's high sense of wisdom; for a man whom he has known thus far to lack any romantic ties of any sort, he knew much about the enigmatic workings of love. Although the young Avatar didn't utter a single word in response; simply gazing into Iroh's face with a puzzled expression, he knew that Iroh was right.

Iroh quickly interrupted the young Avatar's quiet thoughts as he continued his interrogation, "Tell me something Aang, why _DID_ you end your relationship with Katara?" asked the Former General as he interlaced his fingers over one another; placing his conjoined hands over his lap as he attentively waited for the young Avatar's answer with a intent look in his ember eyes.

Aang hesitated for a moment; questioning why the Former General was asking him all of these difficult questions, but he knew he could trust him, for he has trusted him before at a time when all of the Fire Nation was against him. "It seemed like…everything we did together led to one argument or another; I never knew why, but I just, could _see_ that she was unhappy. She never even told me she loved me, even when I confessed my love for her selflessly on a daily basis for 3 years, never ONCE did she tell me those those words, until the day after…" Aang hesitated to finish his sentence, for that day brought forth an immense feeling of grievance in the core of his chest; nevertheless, he continued to explain to Iroh his unfortunate situation, "I was under the impression that I was doing the both of us a favor when I decided to end our relationship. Since then I became fearful Iroh; afraid that if we somehow reconciled, our relationship would only regress to the way things used to be, and we would both wind up hating each other. That was the last thing I wanted, for Katara to hate me for something I could've easily prevented, but either way I ended up doing just that when I…slept, with her and left." explained Aang solemnly as he burrowed his forehead in the shelter of his hand; those last few words sitting bitterly on his tongue as he felt unfathomable disappointment with himself for foolishly allowing his fears to determine his choices.

Iroh immediately interceded the young Avatar's confession, "Perhaps Katara never told you she loved you because she was afraid of letting her guard down." suggested Iroh.

Aang's grey irises darted to the Former General; his facial position still.

Iroh proceeded to explain his suggestion, "Katara may seem like she has all of her emotional affairs in order, but deep down Aang, she's just as vulnerable and insecure as any other woman who harbors such a powerful feeling. Giving in to those feelings was probably more terrifying to her than you thought; for fear that one day you would disappoint her. And you did just that Aang, by walking out of your relationship with Katara, just as she did you by refusing to profess her love for you; because of your fears, you both let each other down." said Iroh sternly.

As soon as Aang comprehended what Iroh was trying to tell him, he burrowed his face in the false safety of his folded arms, feeling disgusted with his past decisions; for he knew that if he allowed his heart to govern his rational thought from the very beginning instead of his fear, he wouldn't be in this disastrous predicament, Katara would still be his woman, and the child she was carrying would be his own instead of another's.

But the Fire Nation native wasn't done with the young Avatar; no, he had much more to say, "She immaturely refused to give into her feelings, just as you immaturely ran away to try and find happiness elsewhere. But you didn't; you're _miserable_ because you refuse to acknowledge that despite the fact that you're with this woman, this woman that you've chosen to be your wife, you still _love_ Katara!... When are you going to_ admit this to yourself young Avatar?_" hissed a very agitated Iroh as he continued his passionate rant. "Let me tell you something, Aang; you can get on that altar _today_, marry this woman, have children with this woman, make a _life_ with this woman; but somewhere along the line Aang, you WILL hit a wall of major regret. One day, all of those should've could've would'ves will eventually creep up your mind, and haunt you; one morning, you're going to wake up, look around and ask yourself, _'What am I doing here..."._ said Iroh ominously; his eyes dim as he watched the young Avatar still cower in the shelter of his limbs, "You'll spend the rest of your days wondering to yourself why you didn't respond to what you're heart has been aching for you to succumb to all along." explained Iroh cryptically, "It will consume you Aang, and you'll live the rest of your life until your _dying-breath_ wondering what you could've done different; because by that time you will have realized…that your entire married _life_ had been nothing but a complete and utter _lie_." explained the Former General fervidly. "Look _around_ you Aang really look around and _see_ what has been lined up and prepared for you!" demanded Iroh as he gestured his open arms towards the very altar made specifically for his exchange of vows with Onji, "Is this what you want? Is _this_…what YOU want?" asked the former Fire Nation General profoundly as his nose wrinkled with anger; his focus imploring that the young Avatar open his eyes and see the reality of his position while trying desperately to prevent him from making what he knew would become the biggest mistake of his life.

Aang knew that the time had arrived for him to finally come clean; he knew that he could trust Iroh, the man who has given him advice on love some odd years before in a dark tunnel underneath the Earth Kingdom, with his most profound, intimate secret, and he was going to entrust the former Fire Nation General with it.

"No" answered Aang dismally as he raised his head meekly to meet Iroh's hard gaze. "It's not."

The Former General jerked his head back from the unexpected response; completely floored by what he just witnessed the Avatar affirm barely a moment ago, but he knew there was more to be heard from the young Avatar, his storm grays swimming with a necessity to release more from his chest as his eyes reflected great pain. Iroh tilted his head towards the Avatar's direction; curiously and eagerly waiting for the explanation behind the young Avatar's staggering confession.

Aang forced a timid smile as he rested his elbow on his knee; his stare engulfed with anguish, "You're right Iroh…I love Katara; I _still *gasp* _love her even after _all_ _of this time_…" "And I didn't come to realize it until it was too late." professed Aang; struggling to retain his composure.

The Former General was so terrifically astounded by the young Avatar's confession; his chest swelling with extraordinary joy as he pondered why Aang has yet to confess his feelings to the person that needed to hear it the most: Katara.

But Aang didn't hesitate to answer the Former General's mental quarrel, "I can't go back to her Iroh, I was _going_ to tell her; on the day of Sokka and Suki's wedding Iroh I was ready to confess my love for her." admitted the young Avatar as he incoherently jumbled his sentences; fighting back stinging tears as he struggled to hold himself together, "But then…Lee dropped the bomb on me when he said they were pregnant; when he said those words _*sigh*_, I thought I was going to just…collapse-just literally drop dead from the pain I was feeling in my heart because I knew…_that it was far too late for us to ever make things work_." explained Aang sternly; a quiet melancholy in his expression as he shook his head and pressed his lips, "I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I walked away from that room, and I loathe myself every second of every minute of every _DAY_ because of it, but I can't afford to be vulnerable Iroh; not now, not at a time where everyone is counting on _me _to restore balance to the Avatar cycle. All of this responsibility is in _my_ shoulders Iroh!" exclaimed the young Avatar; slamming his palm continuously over his chest as his stone grays pierced into Iroh's ember eyes, "If Katara ever _ONCE_ loved me, that love has long since been carried off by the wind; her heart belongs to Lee now, and their pregnancy is a testament to that. I can't and won't _EVER_ come in between them; even though it pains me to do so Iroh and I can't even BEGIN to tell you how much it _HURTS Iroh_… it's like…" Aang paused his confession for a moment as his mouth slightly gaped; trying to find the right words to describe his emotional ache as his balled fist trembled before him, "…It's like…getting hit head on-full force in the chest by a wall of metal, except much _worse_; you can either die from the impact or recover, but this pain Iroh, it lingers and _burns_…but as much as it aches me, I'll be there for her; I'll support her as a friend should while keeping my distance and maintaining _MY_ love away from her so that she can be happy…_with him_." said Aang as he punched his chest continuously; the last sentence sending shockwaves of melancholy through his already blood-rushed veins as he sulked in his own misery and dashed hope.

The elation the Fire Nation native felt when he heard the young Avatar's confession was enough of a divine sign to drive him to say what he traveled from the outer skirts of the Main Land's center to confess; a glimmer of hope suddenly reflecting from his ember colored irises as he smiled gleefully. _"But she's not happy Aang…"_ answered Iroh as a tender chuckle escaped the Former General's soft smile, "She's not happy because she believes the man she _loves_, the _father_ of _her child_ wants nothing to do with her _OR_ their unborn baby." professed Iroh with a bittersweet expression.

The young Avatar suddenly became baffled by Iroh's implication, "What do you mean?" asked Aang as he scowled at the Fire Nation General; a million thoughts running wild through his psyche, "What are you saying? Did Lee leave her? But she's pregnant! How could he do that to the mother of his child!" exclaimed Aang restlessly; both fury and anticipation beginning to accumulate in the pit of his stomach as his stone greys widened in high hope, and rage.

But Iroh didn't answer any of his erratic accusations; for he could only smile at the groom-to-be, "Avatar Aang" said Iroh ardently, "There is something I believe you need to know..." suggested the Former General with great pride as he began to recollect the conversation he had with Katara back in Ba Sing Se not too long ago.

"A little over a week ago, Katara and I had a very long and engaging talk…."

"_Who is it that you're going to talk to?" asked a baffled Iroh._

_Katara hesitated for a moment; staring emptily into the Former General's ember colored eyes as he waited eagerly for her answer._

"_Lee." answered Katara._

"_Lee?" said Iroh, "I don't understand; I mean, why the urgency to talk to him?" asked Iroh._

_The expectant mother tried her best to control herself for the sake of the child she was carrying in her womb, "Because Iroh, I…I can't do this-I, I can't lie to him any longer." answered Katara; her voice beginning to shatter under her breath as she shut her eyes in remorse, "I tried Iroh, I really, really did; I did my best to make it work and at least attempt to be happy, but I can't." explained the young water bender as slowly opened her ocean blues; gazing into the empty tea cup she held in her grasp, "I'm not happy Iroh… I never will be, and if I keep going along with this I'll only be lying to him as well as to myself. Lee doesn't deserve that…" whispered Katara, her dimmed glare gently flowing towards the Former General's face._

_Iroh's eyebrows bent as he gazed puzzlingly at the expectant mother, "Katara…what are you trying to say?" asked Iroh._

_Katara smiled sentimentally as a warm flush engulfed her face; great pain reflecting in her expression. "Iroh…Lee's not coming with me, to the Southern Water Tribe." said Katara, "On the day you and I travel to meet him, the day before Aang's wedding, I'm planning on ending our relationship." said Katara._

_The Former General's eyes widened in shock by what the young water bender just finished confessing to him, "WHAT?" exclaimed Iroh. "What are you planning on telling him? Confess to him of your night with Aang? On the day before HIS wedding? Did you at the very LEAST think this over, young Katara?" asked a frantic Iroh; seriously judging the expectant mother's sensibility._

_But Katara paid no mind to the Fire Nation Native; for she was comfortably enveloped in her own reasoning, "It's going to be a day of new beginnings Iroh; a fresh start not just for Aang, but for myself. I'm starting over because this child is entitled to live in a happy home; I can't give him, or her, a blissful household if I stay with Lee, Iroh." said Katara as she rested her hands over her protruding lower abdomen; caressing the area just above the womb that held her unborn babe as a warm smile continued to linger in her expression._

_But Iroh wasn't so convince; instead, he became more befuddled by the young water bender's sense of rationality, "Katara, PLEASE, I beg of you, think SERIOUSLY about what you're doing, there is a CHILD involved in all of this." pleaded the Former General with somber eyes, "This baby needs a stable environment, this baby NEEDS his FATHER." exclaimed Iroh as he slammed his hands onto the wooden table._

_Katara's appearance suddenly took a turn for the worst as her expression transformed into gloom, "Iroh, do you remember the first day I went to see the local healer for my unexplainable pains?" asked Katara._

_Iroh tilted his head towards his left shoulder with an uncertain look on his face, "Yes, yes I do." answered Iroh suspiciously._

_Katara's hands began to lightly quiver, "I was having abdominal pangs that day, and my hands were incredibly swollen. You remember how swollen I was, don't you?" asked Katara; the vibrations lazily carrying towards her enlarged belly._

_Iroh nodded in agreement, "I sure do; geez Louise did your hands look inflated that day." said Iroh as he grimaced at the thought of the horrific details that accompanied the young water bender's condition._

_Katara couldn't resist a small chuckle; smiling kindly to the Former Fire Nation General, and to her friend._

"She was very concerned about her symptoms, but she wasn't too alarmed about it at that moment; she assumed she just had an allergic reaction to one of our brews or perhaps developed an allergy to the drywall we covered the walls with in the storage room, so she went to see a local healer who was especially known for dealing with such a type of physical ailment." explained Iroh, "When Katara arrived at the home-styled infirmary, she said the healer that tended to her knew her personally; she recognized her as 'the young girl the Avatar rescued earlier in the year'. Katara said she was quite happy to see her actually; almost as if she was _expecting_ to see her, and she found it quite strange." explained Iroh as he readjusted himself on the cold, laminated ground.

A look of surprise overwhelmed Aang's expression as his eyes slightly widened, for he remembered in an instant of that old woman; that old healer that advised him on how to properly care for Katara from that hellish ordeal against Azula those many months ago.

Iroh completely overlooked Aang's brief daydream as he continued his conversation, "Katara said the healer ran tests on her; all sorts of physical exams Aang, and each one pointed towards one…inevitable…conclusion." said Iroh as he proceeded to recall Katara's experience…

_The healer; the very woman that counseled the young Avatar, entered the young water bender's room, "Katara?" said the healer as she grabbed the door handle and shut the door behind her; a grimace expression in her eyes._

"_Yes?" asked the young water bender; both anticipation and dread building up inside of her stomach._

_The healer placed her hands behind her back as she inhaled a small breath, and sighed, "We have your results." said the healer._

_Katara gulped heavily; anxiety and concern entangled in a web within her throat walls, "What's wrong with me?" asked Katara._

_The healer shut her eyes; her expression filled with great pity, "Miss Katara…you are pregnant." said the healer sternly; not one bit of emotion in her appearance as she delivered to the mother-to-be what should be exciting news._

"Katara was floored by the incredible news, she knew she wanted to have children someday, but she didn't expect to have conceived so soon; either way, she was incredibly joyful and elated with the idea of being a mother, even if it didn't happen the way she expected it to." explained the Former General as his appearance turned grim, "But then, she noticed the healer wasn't as happy as she was to give her the news, and panic soon crept into her chest…"

"_I-is there something wrong?" asked the mother-to-be; nervously gripping the resting table below her as waited impatiently for the healer's answer._

_The healer gazed into the young, expectant mother's eyes with immense sympathy as she pressed her lips; straightening her posture as she gathered the courage to answer her client's question, "Katara, you're showing symptoms of a potentially life-threatening illness which only strikes amongst women when they are with child." answered the healer, "The proper name for this illness is Shikan mae-shō, but healers refer to it as' SMS' for short. This illness typically strikes after the 20__th__ week of pregnancy, but we are concerned Miss Katara, because we have never heard of anyone having this condition at any point of pregnancy before that time frame." explained the healer with unintentional callousness._

_The color drained from Katara's flesh as she felt her heart sink at the terrible news; biting her lip as she resisted the urge to cry, turning her focus away from the old woman caring for her as she placed her hand over her mouth._

_The healer could see Katara's agony in her deep ocean blue eyes, and she felt a great deal of guilt for bestowing such horrible information to the young water bender, but she would be doing a disservice to the young woman if she stopped her explanation there; no, Katara needed to know everything for the sake of her unborn child's health as well as her own, "Because you are so early; we don't know exactly if this IS the condition you have or how to treat you for your symptoms; but all the signs are pointing towards this direction Miss Katara. You obviously cannot deliver, so the best thing we can do is help you temporarily relieve your pain and control the swelling in your hands with herbal as well as medicinal remedies. If the problem persists during the week, I strongly urge that you return; for that would mean that you need to come and see me on a weekly basis so that I may tend to you and give you symptomatic relief." explained the healer._

"Katara has never been so afraid in her entire life, Aang; never before in her life has she felt a tremendous amount of despair, not since the day she lost her mother." said Iroh. "But soon after Katara explained to me what happened in the infirmary, she began rummaging her sentences…"

"_After she told me about my 'condition', she told me how far along I was…" said Katara as she darted her eyes wildly throughout the room; her fingers dug deeply beneath her dark, long locks with a look of desperation in her frantic gaze, "I mean…I had my monthly cycle Iroh, I had it, it came." said Katara quietly as she shook her head uncontrollably, "But the healer, she was sure…she said in all her years of practicing her profession, her tests have never been wrong and she was sure Iroh, she was sure…" said Katara._

_Iroh suddenly became frightened by Katara's capricious behavior; "Katara, what-did-she-tell-you?" asked Iroh demandingly._

_The expectant mother merely gazed at Iroh; her leg aquiver as she smiled bittersweetly to the former Fire Nation General._

"_She said…I was two months pregnant."_

Aang was baffled by the reasoning to this entire conversation, "I, I don't understand; what's the point of me knowing all of this?" asked Aang.

The Former General raised his chin with great pride, "The problem here, Aang, is that soon after she confessed to me that she was two months pregnant, she also confessed that at that time, she's been intimate with Lee for only _one…month_." said Iroh.

Aang immediately interrupted the former general as he bent his eyebrows in suspicion, "Wait a minute," said Aang; his words on the verge of erratically spewing out of his mouth, "A month? But she was, she was two months then, how could she poss-"

Aang halted his sentence; his eyes and mouth softly widening as the very answer to his own question ferociously took every physical sense in his entire body by storm.

Iroh smiled genially as he witnessed realization befall the Avatar, "You tell me…Aang."

* * *

**Stay Tuned, for the next chapter is one you cannot miss…**

**So here are my pics; I know my photoshop skills are looking pretty corny right about now, but I do plan on getting a graphics tablet soon, maybe my artwork will look a little better once I actually start drawing on photoshop instead of using the pen tool to trace over my sketches (which is incredibly annoying) DX. So all in all, please bear with my extremely 'primitive' photoshop skills ^^**

http :/ img810. imageshack. us/img810/7631/lookingtowardshisdestin. jpg

http :/img856. imageshack. us/img856/1506/lee. jpg

http :/img69. imageshack. us/img69/7681/aangisthefather. jpg

**I listened to Cirque Du Soleil's "Querer"; sung by Francesca Gagnon when I drew these. It's a truly beautiful song that depicts the hurt Aang is experiencing from the love he feels for Katara.**


	23. The Moment of Truth

**I Need To Find Myself**

**I had a lot of musical inspiration for this one…and yes, I'm well aware that I have weird taste in music :D  
**

**Songs Inspired: Dr. Jeffery Thompson- Delta Sleep One, Miika153- With the Rain (seriously underrated musician), Paul Collier- Always watching over you, Riots- Slumdog Millionaire, Mat Graham- Oath to Order (If you're a Majora's Mask fan, my favorite Zelda game, you'll love this), T.A.T.U.- 30 minutes (English version, although the Russian version sounds just as lovely), Danity Kane- Ride for you INSTRUMENTAL, Ashanti- Don't Leave Me Alone**

**And finally, Adele- One and Only (Special thanks to Britmysta for recommending this one; just perfect :3 )**

**This is officially the longest chapter in the entire story...and the most climactic. It wasn't meant to be this long; I was aiming for it to contain at the most around 10,000 words, but because so many things occur in this one chapter alone, it ended up being over 26,000 long. I do apologize for this, and I want to suggest just taking your time and resting your eyes with this one as it's a lot to take in. I hope all of you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Happy Reading! :3**

* * *

His hands began to shudder, his face perfectly still...

"_It can't be…can it?"_

The entire room around the young Avatar spun as the image of that ebony beauty mentally surrounded him; swirling in his thoughts as he became immersed in the answer to the very question he almost asked just moments ago. That night in Ba Sing Se, that incredibly passionate night, he accomplished with Katara what he couldn't achieve with Onji these many months. On that one night he shared himself with that ebony beauty, he managed to succeed in what he's been striving to produce all of these months. On that night…he fulfilled his duty.

"_That night…" _whispered Aang.

Aang suddenly remembered Sokka and Suki's wedding; his memories submerging him deeper in his psyche as he was taken to the moment in which he and Katara locked eyes for the first time since that fateful morning in Ba Sing Se.

…_The way she looked at him with those entrancing, blue eyes; a hint of desperation in those enormous sapphire blues as their sights entwined with one another's… _

His memories then swiftly took him to the moment after Lee announced that he and the young water bender were with child. He could still picture her icy gaze; its pierce as sharp as a hot skewer, her lips unresponsive, yet screaming to him with her daunting stare.

_That look…Now Aang understood what that look meant, it was all clear to him now…._

Aang's lower lip became heavy, while Iroh slightly raised his chin and waited patiently for the Avatar to speak.

The young Avatar gripped his chest as he stared into nothingness. So many emotions were coursing through him like a mighty tidal wave; happy, sad, angry, relief, worry, all of these intense feelings cluttering themselves in the very area he clutched, swallowing him whole.

"Lee can't be the father…because I am." said Aang as those very words sent sharp chills through every bone in his body.

Iroh nodded, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way Aang." said Iroh with great compassion; a steady expression in his eyes as he heaved his words, "But you see, there's more to this story that I think you need to know Aang…"

_Shock overtook the Former General's expression as he put two and two together, "Y-you mean that…Aang…" Iroh gasped as his cup of tea slipped from his grasp; spilling a few drops of its liquid content onto the wooden table._

_Katara pressed her fingertips against one another as a drop of sweat dripped from her right temple, "Iroh, the contraceptive brew we made together, the morning after…you know." Katara didn't have to finish her sentence; all she did was give the Former General a simple smile, a smile that said it all._

"I didn't need her to explain further; it was almost pointless for her to do so because I already knew what she was going to tell me…."

_Katara nodded with a bittersweet smile, "Yeah…" whispered Katara with a quivered exhale, "The contraceptive brew we made the day after Aang and I had intercourse..."_

Aang's stone grays widened; revealing the perfect roundness of his irises as the Former General shot the young Avatar a tough gaze.

"Failed." said Iroh.

That was it, that was all the great Avatar needed to hear in order to succumb to his guilty conscience; as this new revelation echoed through his mind, hot tears began to sultrily stream down his flushed cheeks. _"Oh my…Katara..."_ thought Aang as he covered the flabbergasted expression formed on his lips with his hand; leaving only his watery eyes to reveal his appall.

Iroh, however, wasn't finished, "I blamed myself at first; I figured the brew may have somehow had a hand in Katara's difficult pregnancy, that perhaps the brew somehow affected her ability to carry safely to term. But I used my common sense Aang; you see, there was no way this brew I prepared for her could have any effect on such an early stage of conception, that's just not the way it works." said Iroh. "The point being, even after she drank the contraceptive brew that was meant Aang, MEANT to prevent _YOUR_ sperm to fertilize _HER_ egg, she still became pregnant, _STILL_." exclaimed Iroh, "If that is not a _sign_ Aang, then I don't know what is." said the former Fire Nation General as he placed his hands on Aang's shoulders; a glimmer of hope in his aged eyes.

The young Avatar couldn't believe it; his vision blurry and his mind in a complete haze as he painfully registered what he was hearing. Everything felt so surreal to him, _"How could I have not even considered, the possibility…"_ thought Aang to himself. He couldn't stand to hear another word, and yet he thirsted to know more.

The Former General saw Aang's confusion etched in his expression, but there was more the young Avatar needed to comprehend, "Aang, sometimes the universe chooses to guide us when we fail to acknowledge the obvious. It was no coincidence that you found yourself in Ba Sing Se that evening when Katara was in grave peril, and it was no coincidence…that you found yourself in her arms that very same night." said Iroh, "The universe was _leeeading_ the way for you Aang, leading you; when you were too blindsided by your _OWN_ fears to see the truth." said the Former General with great passion, "I believe that fate is allowing you to use your freewill Aang because even as the Avatar, you are still free to select how you wish to lead your life, and as a result, destiny is conforming to the life you have designated; because you have taken _this_ path, the universe is accommodating to the destiny _you_ have chosen for _yourself_. The spiritual and earthly planes are shifting for you Aang, and you are being shown the way, but in the end, it is _you _who must choose to walk it; I _believe_ this, and I believe this is the reason why her child, YOUR child as _well_ as Katara are in grave danger." finished Iroh as he shut his eyes; expressing great remorse for the ailing water bender as a small tear flowed down his rosy, plump cheek.

As soon as that tear dripped down Iroh's jawline and landed on his lap; without warning, the young Avatar was plunged deep into the darkest fathoms of his memories. Suddenly, Aang remembered a conversation he had with Guru Pathik not too long ago, and a warning he had long forgotten…

…_Keep in mind Aang, you are the Avatar, and whomever the Avatar Spirit chooses to infuse is the one who truly holds your heart…"_

It suddenly clicked; a soft gasp escaping Aang's lips as he came across the most crucial epiphany he's ever had in this entire life.

"_Iroh's right; Katara's pregnancy, it became complicated because of…me." _

The young Avatar now understood why he and Katara had shared similar experiences the previous night, the spontaneous sharp pains, aches and cold sweats; he felt those things...because _she_ was feeling it. Aang couldn't explain how he came to this conclusion, but it was as though the answer was conveniently placed in his heart and directly speaking to him; telling him that from the very moment Katara conceived his child, a spiritual connection between him, Katara and this child formed, binding them together both in body and spirit. His heart had chosen her...even before he knew it.

Suddenly, Aang's memories took him back to that same conversation he had with the wise Guru….

_"…What is happening in your life now is something that I can easily lead you to answer, but I will not do such a thing, for it intervenes with free will when it comes to aspects of the heart…"_

Gloom befell the young Avatar, "_He knew; even then, he knew…"_

Now he grasped why Guru Pathik expressed so much concern over his decision to have Onji carry his child, because Aang may not have known it at that time, the wise Guru already comprehended then that there was just no way could Onji _ever_ conceive with him. Even at a time in which Aang was still completely and utterly confused with his own feelings; he knew that Aang still loved Katara, and only Katara would be able to carry his child, but he chose not to interfere so that he may find his own way to the truth_. _Now he understood his past incarnations' silences as well; he didn't receive any spiritual assistance because although this matter greatly concerned the fate of both the Avatar cycle and the world, they just couldn't intercede and influence his free will, even if he did ask for their aid. Because he chose to go separate ways with the Southern Water Tribe beauty and selected Onji to be his mate, the spiritual connection between him and their unborn child progressively weakened; resulting in a spiritual battle having manifested and waged on in Katara's womb, causing her troubled pregnancy. Aang discerned that he had chosen his destiny to marry Onji, and because of this decision, fate has begun to conform to the path he has chosen for himself. Now, because he decided to embrace this walk of life with the Fire Nation Beauty, fate is going to take Katara and this child away from him. It all made sense now…

The former Fire Nation General took notice of Aang's distraught appearance, but felt there was more the young Avatar needed to hear, "I wasn't going to tell you anything Aang; Katara made me swear not to tell a soul, including you." said Iroh.

Aang shot a quick glare to the Former General; his glossy, tear-filled eyes expressing the bother he felt by what he just finished hearing.

"But I was convinced this was something you needed to know Aang, and I felt compelled to step in and say something for your sake as _well_ as the sake of both Katara and that child she carries in her womb." said Iroh as he gave the young Avatar's shoulder a light squeeze.

Aang however, didn't respond to Iroh's attempt to lift his spirits; he didn't even know how to answer to everything he just learned or what to even feel. Should he be elated because Katara's child is his? Or should he be furious because she tried to keep _his_ child a secret from him? Aang wanted answers; he needed to know why she wanted to keep something so incredibly important and significant away from him, especially in light of her condition.

But it was his anger that decided to display itself, "B-but why, why wouldn't she tell me about this? This isn't exactly a 'little white lie', this might as well fall under the caliber of _stealing_, how could she be so, so SELFISH!" growled Aang; a frightful glare in his eyes as he slammed his fist onto the glossy floor.

Iroh nodded his head disappointingly; crossing his arms as he glared at the young Avatar, "I can't say whether her actions were wrong or right Aang, it's not in my position to judge; however, I can assure you that she did it with good intention. You see Aang, she lied to you, because she thought this was the life _you_ wanted." answered Iroh.

Aang suddenly felt guilt once again creeping up his chest, "Katara lied, because she thought I wanted this? What, did she think I wouldn't want my own child?" asked Aang as he confusedly bent his eyebrows.

Iroh nodded, "Yes Aang, she did." answered the Former General, "She didn't want to burden you with a child that she assumed you probably wouldn't want anyway; just as you didn't want its mother, she assumed you'd reject it. Plus she'd be damned if her child be known as the bastard offspring of the Avatar, no, she'd never allow that; thus, she decided that she going to do everything in her power to make sure this child would live a comfortable, happy life, even if you're not in the picture." explained Iroh, "She wanted to give your child a decent life; a loving life with a man she assumed _would_ be a father to her child, and that man was going to be Lee, while leaving you free to be happy with your mate." hissed the Former General as he agitatedly pointed towards the room where Onji sat in wait, "But when it came down to the wire, she just couldn't do it; she couldn't keep up with the charade and lie to him anymore because she _knew_ he didn't merit such an unfathomable deception, and she couldn't lie about her _own_ feelings any longer either. And so, she decided to be upfront and honest to him today…and tell him everything." said Iroh somberly.

The young Avatar eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, _"She was going to tell him about us, and what we did?" _hissed Aang, _"And that the baby's not his? All in one blow?" a_sked the young Avatar.

Iroh nodded in agreement, "She is willing to care for her child on her own Aang; she has prepared to keep this entire situation under wraps and be both mother and father to that child while leaving both _you_ and that _child_ in the dark about everything, so that both _YOU_ AND THAT _CHILD_ can have the chance to be happy at her OWN EXPENSE!" exclaimed the Former General as he slammed his fist onto the palm of his hand, "THAT'S why she chose to keep you out of it."

Not a word slipped from Aang's lips; the young Avatar was utterly speechless over what he just finished hearing as his heart shattered like glass on stone.

"_She was trying to protecting us, both of us…"_

Suddenly, the rumble of drums began to sound from the Palace Courtyard.

Iroh looked towards the small ray of sunlight that managed to slip through the entryway's curtains; swiftly turning his focus to the Avatar, who was still deep in thought, "The time has come Aang." said Iroh, "It's time for you to make a decision and choose between what YOU want, and what everyone else wants." said the former General; his word cryptic and stern, yet comforting.

Aang's eyes gleamed as his focus shot towards the Former General who was smiling back at him; feeling both determined and empowered by the decision he has already made, _"I have to go."_ whispered Aang; a gentle smile formed on his lips before he manipulated the surrounding air to lift him from the ground and walked away from the Former General.

Iroh's worn, ember gaze followed the young Avatar as he walked towards the door to the room that held his fiancé and entered; towards his destiny, and the destiny of both Katara and their unborn child.

* * *

_Back in the waiting room of small care facility, not a word was uttered; silence blanketed the entire room, the tension heavy as stone, and all that echoed were quiet sobs …_

Master Pakku held his beloved wife tight; rocking back and forth, trying to console her as her tears soaked through his travel cloak. Toph, hard as nails and who shows her emotions to no, succumbed to sadness as she grasped her lover's hands tight; both women huddled together as their warm cries dripped onto one another. Sokka gripped his better half as she clung onto his warrior uniform as her own tears moistened the Southern Water Tribe warrior's neck; her tears trickling down his collarbone as he struggled to keep himself together for her sake. And finally, the ailing water bender's father, who stood outside of the infirmary's window; his sharp blues staring blankly at the barren streets as he clenched his chest, his gaze hollow yet full of anguish, as was his warrior heart.

The young water bender's grandmother sobbed uncontrollably, "I-I don't understand _why_, _why_ does she want to be alone?" asked Kanna as her trembling hands gripped onto her husband's shoulders.

Pakku remained strong for his wife; although he ached on the inside in knowing that the expectant mother wished to die alone of her own accord, "You know doesn't want us to see her suffer dear, and she doesn't want us to see when..._it happens_; we need to respect her last wishes, however much we may disagree with it." said the Master water bender before he rested his lips on top of his wife's forehead and gave her a comforting kiss.

On the other side of the waiting room, the former Kyoshi Warrior shook her head in disbelief as she wiped the excess tears from her lower eyelids, _"I knew it…I just knew this was going to happen."_ whispered Suki as she wiped her tear-soaked palms onto her trousers.

Sokka shot a deadly glare towards his wife as he pulled her away from his hold, "What do you mean '_you knew'_?" asked Sokka.

The former Kyoshi Warrior looked up to meet her husband's scowl; she couldn't believe she just said that loud enough for Sokka to hear, but because of her carelessness, she had to come clean. "When I saw them dancing at the event, I had my suspicion that something like this was going to happen." said Suki.

"They were _dancing?" _asked Sokka.

Toph and Mana turned their attention to the bickering couple; for they both remembered that day well, and remembered how close Aang and Katara were that night indeed.

Suki turned to meet her lover's angry gaze, "Well yeah, at the Fire Nation Event, they were dancing innocently enough, but as they continued to dance they got rather…close." confessed Suki as a warm blush tingled on her cheeks, "When I saw them that night, I had my suspicions that what they had, wasn't exactly 'over'…" said Suki as she quoted herself with her fingers.

Sokka raised his nose as he scowled at the thought of her sister and ex-boyfriend getting 'busy' on the dance floor, "They were _DANCING? CLOSE_? AND YOU NEVER _SAID_ ANYTHING?" exclaimed Sokka.

Now Master Pakku and Kanna's attentions were immersed in the verbal debacle the newlywed couple was having.

Suki balled her fists and clenched her teeth as she felt her temper reach its peak, "Well, I didn't think things would escalate the way they did, Sokka!" screamed the Warrior's wife, "They're _two-grown-people_, they made the decision to _*gulp* 'take it all the way'_…themselves." finished Suki as fresh tears streamed down her flushed face.

Sokka shook his head in disbelief; it took a lot for the Southern Water Tribe Warrior to hold himself back, but he just couldn't do it anymore, and soon his face twisted with rage as tears of his own began to trickle.

"I can't _BELIEVE_ _THIS_!" shouted Sokka as drops of his own cry fell onto his balled fists, "HE JUST HAD SEX WITH HER, AND TOOK OFF!" screamed the scorn Southern Water Tribe Warrior; hurt and confused as to why one of their closest friends would do something so insensitive and wrong to someone he once told him was his 'forever girl'.

Suki was starting to get frightened by Sokka's wild behavior; she has seen him upset many a times, but the fury burning in his deep ocean blues was a look she didn't recognize, and the man that looked back at her was one she had never met before. "Sokka, please; calm down. This isn't the right time or place to talk about this." said Suki as she tried to calm her severely disgruntled husband.

But all she did was fuel his inner rage, "You don't understand Suki! That's MY sister who's lying in that bed, fighting for her baby's life at the cost of her own while that JERK is off marrying someone else!" yelled Sokka hoarsely as he slammed his fist onto his thigh.

The former Kyoshi warrior jerked back; her glistening large eyes sweetly looking back to her lover, "Sokka, you _know_ that Aang has no idea what's going on; he doesn't even know he's the father." said Suki compassionately as she attempted to reach for his shoulder.

However, Sokka was in no mood to accept her comfort, and he pulled away from her reach as he shook his head in agitation, "Yeah, heh, well I want him to know, so that he can feel the pain we're ALL feeling and so that the guilt can completely destroy his already rotten heart! She's being a fool for not telling him Suki, and you _know it_." hissed Sokka as he pointed fiercely to his wife's face.

Suki could only look away, defeated; she couldn't even try to imagine the pain her husband must've been feeling at that moment. After having lost his mother at such a young age, she was well aware that he looked up to his younger sister as a motherly figure; they were close, almost inseparable, even though they have had their fair share of disagreements. And now, not only is he about to lose the only sibling he has, but the closest thing he could ever have to a mother, while at the same time feeling betrayed by the man who he considered to be one of his closest friends, the same man who knocked up his sister, and left.

Sokka's balled fists trembled as his blood continued to boil, and soon after, he began to see red.

"_When I see him…I don't care if he breaks me into a million little pieces; I'm getting revenge for my sister."_ whispered Sokka maniacally.

Suki's large, chocolate gaze watched helplessly as her husband steadily lost touch of reality; completely engulfed in his own anger and speaking nonsense, _"Revenge?"_ thought a befuddle Suki , that is, until she caught glimpse of her husband's tight grip, so tight that the flesh he clenched turned white. The former Kyoshi warrior gasped as those chocolate eyes widened and her rose stained lips grew heavy; terror inflicted in her expression. "SOKKA NO! This isn't the way to resolve this!" shrieked the Warrior's wife, "I know what he did was wrong, but he's _still_ our friend, _and_ the Avatar! You don't want to mess with him, Sokka!" she screamed.

The Southern Water Tribe Warrior however, was unmoved by his wife's desperate plea, "I don't care; as far as I'm concerned, he's no longer a friend of mine." said Sokka regrettably, "He's going to get what he deserves, and what he deserves if my fists in his smug Avatar grin; I'm getting my hits, and revenge for what he did to my sister..." finished Sokka; expressing great pride in his plight.

All the while, the great Southern Water Tribe Chief Hakoda, seemingly frozen from head to toe, continued to gaze into nothingness; registering nothing of what's been said, and like a tortured spirit, reflected nothing but melancholy.

* * *

Back in the Fire Lord's palace, a very miffed Fire Lord alongside his wife and several guardsmen marched into the Palace; of course, with the exception of Zuko himself, who stomped his way in like an angry Komodo-rhino. The Fire Lord skimmed the Royal Hall for the Avatar, but there was no sign of him anywhere; instead, he spotted his uncle; sitting casually behind him on the floor by the Palace entrance.

Zuko stomped towards his uncle; his irk apparent from his wrinkled nose, "What the heck is taking Aang so long? The ceremony should've started an hour ago!" yelled Zuko as he flailed his arms around like a deranged lunatic.

The Former General pointed his thumb towards Zuko's bedroom down the hall; "He just walked into the bride's room errr, your bedroom." answered Iroh.

The Fire Lord felt his tension lift, "Oh." said Zuko; feeling almost silly for being so impatient, "So he's going to get her now?" asked the Fire Lord.

Iroh's eyes skimmed aimlessly over his surroundings, "Mmmmmmnot exactly." said Iroh as grinned cheesily to his nephew.

Zuko could read his uncle like an open book; he knew something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Uncle, what's going on?" asked the Fire Lord suspiciously.

The Former General sighed heavily while he combed his fingers through his long, gray locks, "Well, it's a long story." said Iroh as he scrubbed the back of his head nervously.

Mai's worry wore heavy in her appearance, "Iroh, does this have anything to do with the gang's absence?" asked the Fire Lady.

Iroh's gaze locked onto the woman he considered to be like a daughter to him; his golden embers reflecting the small ray of sunlight that shone through the curtains as he prepared himself to answer her question.

* * *

The young Avatar swallowed the tension balled in his throat, walking into the room with shut eyes as he quietly closed the door behind him. His hands were trembling, beads of sweat glistened from his temples, and his heart pounded violently in his chest; all of this overwhelming anxiety colliding against one another as he loosened his grip on the door handle. Aang slowly loosened his eyelids, and when they finally parted, his stone grays finally set sight on the person he needed so urgently to speak to. He saw Onji, the Fire Nation beauty he had been calling 'his woman' for the past year, standing by the window; dressed in the garments Royal tradition obligates the bride to wear, the very ensemble that Royal brides of past have worn, and the very ensemble the bride of his own past incarnation donned.

"What took you so long Aang? I was starting to get worried here." said Onji as she chuckled lightly; her smile sweet as honey while the sun showered her in its radiance.

She looked great, no, stunning in the young Avatar's eyes; the drastic amount of time the Fire Nation beauty spent in making her look this lavish was apparent in her whole ensemble. The way her short bob was neatly combed and tucked around her head dress, pinned to perfection, her dress vibrant and without wrinkle as it elegantly hugged her well-formed figure, she looked fantastic. As the young Avatar continued to gaze at the Fire Nation beauty before him, his remorse became apparent in his expression. She was attractive, this he was certain of; yet as attractive as she was, he just felt no gravity towards her. It was as though he were complimenting any of his female friends, and just as he felt no romantic link to Toph, Mai or Suki, that amorous connection he once thought he had with Onji just didn't exist; it never did. Nevertheless, Aang was confident in what he was about to do. Despite the fact that he didn't want to hurt Onji in any way or form, his love for Katara burned like a raging furnace; and his love alone was more powerful than the obligation he felt he had to the Fire Nation beauty for his deceit. He couldn't lie to her anymore, he could no longer pretend and hide his true feelings from her; this was the right thing to do, and he desperately hoped that one day, someday, she would forgive him for what he was about to convey to her.

"_I have to do this…"_

Aang slowly approached his fiancé, his gaze focused on hers before he slowly reached for her dainty hands; he gently rubbed his thumbs on milk-smooth skin as he forced a lazy smile.

The young Avatar's fiancé stared at her groom with question; her eyes darting from her hands to those enchanting, stone grays, "Is everything alright?" asked Onji.

The young Avatar's expression was still, "Onji, I have to talk to you." said Aang.

That savoring smile soon flipped, and that darling expression she just wore a moment ago turned sinister, "_Yooouuu_ have to talk to _meee_? About what?" scoffed Onji as she slipped her hands away from the young Avatar's grasp; pointing authoritatively to his chest.

Aang remained motionless; his expression focused and undisturbed as he continued to let his fiancé vent her frustrations on him.

"You come in here LATE, you look like you just rolled out of a wet tarp, and you have the _audacity_ to tell ME that you have to talk to me NOW? NOW that we're about to become man and wife in front of the ENTIRE WORLD?" exclaimed a very miffed Onji as she slapped her hands on her sides. "Heh, no, nonononono you know what-"

Onji grabbed hold of Aang's arm as she forced the young Avatar to follow her lead. "Come on, we'll have _AAALL_ the time in the world to talk AFTER the ceremony." asserted the bride-to-be as she gripped the young Avatar's arm and began to forcefully pull him towards the door.

Aang took in an enormous inhale before he released a heavy sigh; he could sense her distress, he empathized, but he couldn't let her take the initiative over him. Before the Fire Nation beauty could take another step further, the young Avatar grinded his teeth beneath his lips before he stopped Onji from her futile attempt to get him through that door.

"_Onji."_ whispered Aang; "This can't wait."

Nervousness began to creep up on Onji as he once again gripped her delicately formed hands, "What the heck is WRONG with you Aang? Why are you acting so strange?" asked the Fire Nation beauty; her ice-cold gaze longing for an answer.

The young Avatar paused for just a moment, taking her all in as his lips began to part. _"I'm sorry…"_ he muttered…

It was time.

"Onji, we can't do this." said Aang.

There was silence between them; not a sound was heard but of the distant rustle of trees from the Palace garden.

Onji's eyes widened as she felt her heart sink down to her stomach, "Wha-wha, what are you trying to say to me, Aang?" asked a perturbed Onji; her fear distinctive in her voice.

Aang used all of the courage he could muster to confess to the young Fire Nation Native. He knew that as much as this was about to hurt her, he _owed_ it to her to tell her the truth; however, now wasn't the right time for his fiancé to know anything beyond his own feelings. He wanted to be as sensitive in his approach as possible, and refrain from mentioning _anything_ in relation to Katara's delicate condition…for Onji's sake.

"I'm saying…_we can't get married, Onji_." said Aang decisively as he held Onji's hands tightly in his grip.

Onji gazed into those eyes, those stone grays she has been so enamored with since the very moment she first laid eyes on them in a small Fire Nation Academy some odd years ago; spiraling into her own despair.

Aang gazed innocently back at her, "I'm in love." said Aang softly; "I'm _still_ in love."

The young Fire Nation beauty's vision became a blur as her eyelids swelled with tears; overflowing as her tears slipped onto her rose tinged cheeks. Her surroundings became a haze, and all she could see was the man that just ripped her heart out her chest and stomped on it, staring back at her without the slightest indication of regret in his appearance. Her face soon twisted in disgust.

"It's _her_ isn't it?" asked Onji; a menacing glare in her eyes.

Aang paused for a moment; he knew very well who she meant, they both knew.

"Yes." answered Aang.

Onji's hands began to tremble uncontrollably in Aang's grasps; exasperated by his heartless words, she bit her lower lip as her mind painfully registered what the young Avatar, her fiancé, just professed. His answer torturously replayed in her mind over and over and _over_ again, and she could find no escape.

"_Y-You're doing this to me? On our wedding day?"_ asked Onji, her voice faint and broken.

Aang couldn't bear to see her this way; she has been his lover for so long, and his good friend for even longer, but he knew this had to be done.

"_Onji…_I know this is upsetting for you to hear, but you have to understand that I'd only be doing you a disservice if I went out and took those vows with you; I'd be lying to you for the rest of our _lives_ Onji, and I didn't want to do that to you. You don't deserve that." explained the young Avatar; his words sincere and kind.

But the Fire Nation beauty wasn't ready to throw in the towel to their relationship; no, she was ready to put up a fight.

"Aang, pleeeease, don't do this…" pleaded Onji, "I'll be better, I-I can love you better Aang, better than she ever can." said Onji seductively; as she ran her finger down the young Avatar's chest; her eyes hungrily gazing at Aang as though she wanted to rip off his clothes right then and there and have her way with him on the ground below their feet.

As soon as Onji's finger reached the lower rim of Aang's belt buckle, he firmly gripped the young Fire Nation beauty's hand; abruptly halting her pitiful attempt.

Onji was incredibly displeased with the young Avatar's unwillingness to abide to her offer, and his reluctance to give into what she assumed was 'his heart's desire'.

"Aang…I can be whatever you want me to be, I-I-I will get on my knees and beg you Aang, I will _get_ on all fours and kiss your feet. I am willing to submit to you in any way possible just please, _PLEASE_ Aang…don't leave me; I-I don't want to live without you." said Onji; overzealous in her attempt to persuade the young Avatar to stay.

Aang couldn't help but feel pity as he strangely gazed at the young Fire Nation beauty; first she tried to salvage their relationship through carnal favors, and now she was offering herself as a slave for him. The sight was just too hard to watch.

But the young Avatar wasn't swayed, "Onji, please don't make this more difficult than it already is." said Aang as he turned his gaze towards the open window, away from her.

The young Fire Nation beauty began to heave; he was slowly slipping away from her grasp, and she felt it, "No, n-no Aang, please, for the love of the Most High Spirits, please don't take this opportunity away from me." blurted Onji.

Aang's eyes widened slightly as he abruptly turned his attention back towards his fiancé; his eyebrows bent with suspicion.

"Wait a minute, opportunity?" asked Aang.

Fresh tears continued to cascade from her jawline; lustering from the sun's brilliance, "I deserve my place in society Aang! My rightful place amongst the most RESPECTED figures in all of the Nations! That's my place Aang, by your side as hierarchs; above all Aang, you and me." said Onji fervently as she smiled warmly to her fiancé.

This new revelation took Aang by complete surprise, "Hierarchs? Is that why you want to marry me so badly? For power?" asked a repulsed Aang as he released his grip on her hands and pulled away.

The Fire Nation beauty didn't know what she let escape her lips until she was too late; and quickly tried to undo the damage she has already done by opening her big mouth, "N-n-no Aang!" answered Onji uneasily as she waved her hands apologetically; her embarrassment full-fledged in her appearance. "I love you; I really do, I want you to marry me _because_ I love you, and it's for that reason only." explained the Fire Nation beauty, "But I was born Aang, I was born to be…with you. You and me Aang, we'll conquer the world with our love, we'll make dreams come true; together Aang…we can make the world a better place." finished Onji dreamily; sparkles, rivers of milk and bluebirds seemingly hovering over the dreamland that was her mind.

Now Aang was really getting weirded out by Onji's antics; either way, he wasn't buying her explanation and his frustration was slowly gaining strength, "Onji, you're being incredibly unrealistic; please have some decency and open your eyes." pleaded Aang, "This idea that you have of us…it isn't real Onji, and I think you know it too; deep in your heart you know that it's just a fantasy." explained the young Avatar.

"IT'S NOT A FANTASY; IT'S REAL! WHAT WE HAVE IS REAL AANG; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'SE BEEN BLINDED, BLINDED BY THAT CHEAP, SEWER WATER _TRASH_!" screeched Onji as she pressed her index finger onto Aang's nose; her words as painful to the ear as nails on a chalkboard.

The young Avatar's patience for the Fire Nation beauty was wearing thin, and now that Onji has become as distasteful as to belittle the woman he loves, his patience grew even thinner, "Onji, there's no need to go there." suggested Aang collectedly; swiping her finger from his face as he struggled to keep the little peace there was between them from falling apart.

But the Fire Nation beauty rejected the offer; cackling mockingly at the young Avatar as she folded her arms over one another and smirked, "Hmph! What makes _you_ think that she'll take you back _a-ny-way_!" taunted Onji; her dark brown eyes flooded with anger and hurt.

Aang's expression immediately depressed in on itself. That possibility didn't even cross his mind until now, and as abrasive as Onji was being, she couldn't be more right. What if Katara _did_ reject him? What if regardless of his own say, she _still_ didn't want him to be in their child's life? As much as Aang feared those questions, it didn't take long for him to come up with an answer, an answer he was definitely sure of.

Onji began to gasp her words, "You'd be missing out on meeee Aang, Meeeee; a woman who's WILLING to give you her entire LIFE to make _YOU_ HAPPY!" said Onji as she gestured her hand over her body, "You'd be missing out on all of _this_, for a one in a million chance with some…_common woman_!" hissed Onji bitterly.

Aang couldn't bite his tongue any longer; he's tried to deter himself from being disrespectful to Onji, but her constant insults towards Katara proved to be too much, and his patience for his fiancé finally crumbled.

"I'd rather be happy spending the rest of my life knowing that I _exhausted_ every opportunity I had to be with that '_common woman'_, than be unhappy spending the rest of my _life_ with someone I _didn't love_." answered Aang boldly; his chin high and his gaze stern.

Onji's mouth gaped at Aang's insinuation; not taking her eyes off of him as he turned his back towards her. She was shocked, no, floored that he was brazen enough to ridicule her by voicing of his unhappiness throughout the course of their entire relationship; while at the same time professing his love for a woman she connived to the very end to keep him away from. As much as she tried to cling on to him, she now knew that he was never hers to begin with.

But never in her wildest dreams did she _EVER_ imagine he'd be as despicable as to leave her, and on their wedding day of all days. Avatar or no Avatar, he had no right, and she hoped his disgrace ate him alive.

But there was no shame in Aang's expression; he meant every word he said. Although he understood his fiancé's enviousness towards Katara, she had no right to blame her for their failed relationship; for if anyone deserved the blame, it was him.

Onji stared helplessly as Aang began to walk towards the door, and out of her life, forever. He reached for the doorknob; so many unfathomable emotions coursing through her as her now ex-fiancé continued to turn that gold sphere. She didn't want to watch, she couldn't watch; achingly turning her back on the man she adored before all of a sudden, her mind went completely blank…

_She wondered why, why he didn't tell her this before they planned their wedding, why he chose to break her heart on the day that was supposed to have been the beginning of the rest of their lives together. She felt pilfered by the woman she personally sent Azula out to destroy; it was she and Aang that were meant to have been together forever, but it was all taken away from her in one big swoop by that water bending tramp. The Fire Nation beauty grew numb as she felt herself submerge deeper into her misery; her vision became a foggy haze, a shrill ring buzzed in her ears, and her tongue began to loosen. She was left there, alone and forlorn in that chaos of dashed hopes that Aang has created for her; surrounded only by the whirlwind of memories of what could've been. A happy married life with the man of her dreams, having his children, and all of the comfort in the world she felt she deserved; it's all been taken away from her, and it was all was thanks to the water bender that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe… _

"_She should be dead."_ The Fire Nation beauty muttered under her breath, "She should've _died_ that day…_if only_ Azula HAD JUST DONE WHAT I SAID, THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING to _me_…" hissed Onji through her teeth; hot, salted tears trailing onto her plump lips…

* * *

_Iroh, Zuko and Mai along with the guardsmen looked on as the door handle ceased to turn._

The Fire Lord became baffled, "Hmm...I thought they were coming out." said Zuko.

Mai sighed monotonously while the guardsmen shrugged their shoulders.

Iroh however, simply stared at the door; suspicion weighing heavy in his gaze.

* * *

Onji heaved forcibly from her sudden outburst as she abruptly snapped herself back to reality; her back hunched, her arms clutched, all while her coughs and gags emanated throughout the room. That's when it hit her…

"_Did, did I just…say that out loud?"_

The Fire Nation beauty's alarm intensified when she realized that she didn't hear the door shut behind her…

"_Oh no…please Great Spirits don't tell me that Aang-"_

But before she could finish her sentence, she heard the doorknob slightly fidget. She slowly turned around, where she began to witness her worst nightmare unfold; Aang, his hand still on the slightly turned doorknob, his back still facing her, seemingly having heard every word she said…

Aang smoothly let go of the door handle before gradually turning himself around to meet her gaze. When Onji finally laid eyes on the Avatar; to her utter horror, his expression was consumed in pure shock. Those once-serene stone grays, now inflicted with terror, were now staring back hauntingly towards the young Fire Nation beauty.

"_What….did you say?"_ whispered Aang.

Onji gasped at the sight of him; she had never seen such an expression of pure shock and dread in his face before, and her panic began to feed off of it, "Uh-errm…what?" asked Onji; her heart palpitating faster and faster as she felt a hot flush trickle from the tip of her head and blanket her entire face.

"_Don't you 'WHAT' me Onji."_ hissed Aang, "_What…did…you…say?"_ demanded Aang; desperately hoping he had somehow heard different.

His piercing gaze locked on to hers; she knew right then and there the jig was up, so she did the only thing she felt she could do: she began to bawl.

"A-A-Aang *sniff*, pleaseyouhavetounderstand, th-th-that thatIdidthisforusand…"

_That was all he needed to know; to his dread, he heard right…_

Aang remained completely incoherent to Onji's ramble; unable to process her words as the reality of her involvement in Katara's murder attempt sunk down to the pit of his stomach. His breathing became shallow, he began to pant, all while the most revolting feeling radiated through his gut; he had been with this woman for a year, he had a relationship with this woman and has shared his body with this woman. And now here she is, standing before him; confessing to a dark deed that could only be carried out by the evilest of hearts, a dark deed that he hadn't a clue she was involved in. He felt himself spiraling downward into the darkness shadows of his consciousness; his vision tunneling as silent words continued to flow from her lips…

"S-so you see Aang…I did this because somehow, somehow I knew that Ka-Katara would-"

But before Onji could finish her sentence, a tight grip grabbed hold of her upper arms; forcing the Fire Nation beauty to gasp from the fierce energy that pulled her towards her enforcer. Frightened and confused, Onji faced her attacker; her terrified gaze coming into contact with those stone grays, now blackened and filled with fire and rage.

Aang exhaled ferociously through his nose as his pupils severely contracted; his teeth clenched as his quivering grip on Onji's arms became tighter and tighter. His mind was racing uncontrollably; the veins on every muscle in his body bulging out as his blood reached the boiling point, and for that moment, all coherent thought along with every benevolent teaching the Monks have instilled in him was sucked out of his psyche, leaving only one thought to spin erratically through the now vast blackness of his mind: Revenge.

Onji continued to weep as her body jolted in response to the shots of pain that Aang's grip was causing. She was now deathly afraid of the threatening gaze that stared back at her; that empty gaze, now void of any trace of humanity, wanting to crush her. Now, now that she was experiencing his wrath as a result of her own stupidity; with every sense of hopelessness in her shuddering voice, she began to plead for her life.

"Aang *sob*, please don't do this Aang…I did it for _uuuus._" hissed the Fire Nation beauty bitterly, "I j-just knew; I knew that somehow *sniff*, _she _would get in the way of what _WE HAVE AANG! AND SHE DID AANG SHE DID, SHE DID, SHE DID…" _she cried miserably as her arms turned purple; numbness settling in her fingertips.

As the Avatar continued to squeeze that disgraceful woman, he glanced into her deep browns eyes and grasped how truly scared to death she was. How she sobbed pathetically in his presence, begging for mercy like a hypocrite while crocodile tears streamed down her cheeks; how she had the _nerve_ to try and justify her heinous actions against the woman he loves, and how badly he wanted to rip her apart and tear her to shreds for having nearly succeeded. He could smell her fear, and it only added to his hunger for vengeance.

And yet as Aang looked down on her pathetic expression, he knew that as vile as she was, he knew he would never hurt her; as much as she merited being mutilated by his bare hands and fed piece by piece to hungry wolf-bats, he could _never_ take her life. She was a living being, and all forms of life are sacred, including the scums of the earth; he knew this well, and he knew well that he had no right to take it from her. As he loosened his grip on her, the violent rage that consumed him moments ago began to subside, and hurt soon took its place.

Onji shook uncontrollably as she felt the young Avatar's grip loosen; alleviating the pressure in her arms as sharp tingles pierced the surrounding flesh. She acknowledged the pain in his eyes; he was no longer that hollow shell that stared back at her a few moments ago, but a human being, a human whose vulnerability flowed down his face and splashed onto her bosom. And yet, as sparing and forgiving as the young Avatar was towards the Fire Nation beauty, not an ounce of repentance could be found in her expression; her gaze clearly devoid of any conscience.

"_Aang"_ whispered Onji; her voice still shaken,"I _only_…did this…to show you the way towards your _destiny_." she explained, "And that destiny Aang… is with me. You are supposed to be with me Aang, and only me. Anything and everything will be possible Aang if you just realize…your destiny." professed the Fire Nation beauty as she placed her trembling hand delicately over his face; massaging her thumb onto his flushed cheek.

Suddenly, realization came on swift wings; forcing his eyes wide open. How could he have not seen it sooner?

Onji saw the Avatar finally grasp what she was trying to have him realize, Oh what joy did she feel inside when she saw his glistening eyes succumb to comprehension, "_Now do you realize that I was only doing it to ensure that you be led to you needed to go…to me_." she whispered entrancingly.

The young Avatar smiled tenderly towards her, _"You know what, Onji?"_ whispered Aang as he finally released his grip, "You're right. You _did_ lead me to where I was supposed to go…and I thank you for that, Onji." said Aang as a devious smile formed on his lips.

Ecstasy became etched in her deranged grin, _"Yes, yes, yes! He finally understands; my love understands…."_ thought the Fire Nation beauty.

"If it wasn't for _you_, Azula wouldn't have found Katara..." said Aang.

Onji's expression turned sour; the grin formed on her lips just a moment ago beginning to fall apart.

"I wouldn't have rescued her…" the young Avatar paused as he shut his eyes briefly.

Her suspicion was now prominent in her deep browns as she slid her gentle grasp from his face.

The young Avatar halted for a moment; revealing the delight in his stone grays as he glared at the wretched woman who stood before him.

"And I wouldn't have spent that entire night… _with her_." confessed Aang, his gaze piercing right through her gaze and into her soul.

Not a single word did the Fire Nation beauty utter; her aghast said it all.

The young Avatar quietly relished the way Onji's deranged glare and mouth widened with despair, the way her nose wrinkled with hatred, and the way her flesh revealed its beat red flush despite the heavy amount of foundation she wore. But he wasn't finished with her yet.

Aang chuckled dementedly, "Thanks to you Onji THANKS…to your _meddling ways_ Onji; Katara is carrying the future lineage of my people in her womb. Thanks to you… I have fulfilled my duty." the proud, young Avatar confessed as he pounded his chest with valiance.

Onji was mortified; she has been degraded, humiliated by the man she loved, and by a man she foolishly thought loved her in return. Her eyes glazed eerily toward his boots; her face squirming with rage as she harshly grit her teeth against each other; shuddering without control.

"_How_, how could you…_belittle me_ *gasp* t-this w-way? H-how, how could you be so _ruthless_?" asked Onji as her heart burned in grueling agony.

Aang however, mentally discarded the pain stricken beauty's words to the side as if they were piles of filth; he had no sympathy for her, none. He snatched her arm and yanked her so close to him that they were literally face to face with one another; pressing the tips of his fingers deep within her skin as he looked her straight in the eye with his brutal gaze.

_"I guess we're both guilty of keeping secrets…except mine isn't as dirty as yours_." hissed the young Avatar before he shoved his loosening grip on her as if she were worthless.

Onji remained totally paralyzed by Aang's startling confession; speechless and without life, her appearance looked as though she had been petrified by Aang's stinging words. She could only stand on the very spot he left her in as she involuntarily watched the love of her life walk away from her and towards the door.

* * *

Back in the Main Palace hall, Fire Lord Zuko, his Lady and uncle spoke amongst themselves as they waited for the Avatar and his fiancé to appear.

Iroh folded his arms as he blew loose strands of his hair away from his face, "So, have you two picked out any names of your bundle of joy?" asked the gleeful Former General.

The Fire Lord blushed lightly as a cheesy smile escaped him, whilst his wife's expression remained in its familiar stillness.

"Well, no not really." answered Zuko bashfully.

The Former General jerked his head back a bit as he stared at the young couple; befuddled by his nephew's answer.

"Oh? How come?" asked Iroh.

The Fire Lady wasn't hesitant to answer that question for her husband, "Well, we decided not to know the gender of the baby, you know, until its born." said Mai as she smiled sweetly at her protruding belly; a facial gesture quite rare coming from the usually gloomy woman, "We want it to be a surprise." she said as her sharp embers stared back warmly at the Former General.

Iroh watched as his nephew wrapped her arm around his wife; his adoration for her apparent in his eyes as he watched her massage over her womb. The love they both shared glowed around them, flowing through and about them like soft waves of energy; feeding and nourishing their infatuation. Different as they both were in personality, they complimented each other and accepted one another's flaws; yes, they were the picture-perfect image of what love can blossom into if you let your heart guide the way.

"_*sigh*, If only Aang had done the same, this entire mess could've been avoided." _thought the Former General as he continued to admire the happy couple standing next to him.

Their idle conversation was soon cut short as the door to the Fire Lord's sleep quarters was blown wide open with the power that would rival that of a windstorm; revealing the young Avatar rushing out of the room, his appearance fuming yet calm.

Iroh, Zuko, Mai and the guardsmen that stood by the Royal Family watched as Aang, the groom, stormed out of the room…without his woman.

Immediately afterwards, the young Fire Nation beauty followed suit as she stomped her way out of the room and into the Main Hall. Zuko, Iroh, and Mai gasped in horror as they laid eyes on the Avatar's fiancé; her eyes were swollen red with tears as dark, wet streaks of eyeliner trailed down her face, while her usually smooth, creamy skin was instead replaced with pasty flesh, embellished with sweat and blotchy cake makeup. Her expression twisted maniacally, and her eyes seethed with anger.

The Royal family could only stare at the ghastly sight; she looked so beautiful when she arrived at the Palace hours ago, but now, now she looked as though she had been drenched in salt water and hung to dry.

Onji, however, could care less about her appearance; still trying to chase down the man who dumped her on her wedding day as she whined like a child without comfort.

"I DIDN'T PUT IN ALL OF THIS WORK ON OUR RELATIONSHIP FOR YOU TO J-JUST WALK OUT ON ME LIKE THIS AANG!" she screamed, "_YOU ARE_ NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" bellowed the Fire Nation beauty; her piercing shriek bouncing off the walls as her echo resonated throughout the hall.

The young Avatar immediately stopped his quick pace towards the frightened Royal family; slightly turning his head towards his now ex-fiance's direction.

"Yes, I am." answered Aang as he slowly rotated himself around to meet her glare; returning it with a decisive one of his own, "_And so are you_." he hissed cryptically.

Onji was perplexed by Aang's implication, _"What?" _she gasped as she scoffed at the Avatar's words, "What are you gonna do? Huh? What are _you_ gonna _do_ Aang? Take me home? L-like s-some sort of little _BRAT_ being sent to her room?" she jeered; her congestion making it hard for her to breathe from her earlier cries.

The young Avatar could only nod his head; feeling pity for the bitter woman that stared daggers at him just a couple of yards away, for she had brought this upon herself. _"No_…_"_ he murmured before he pumped his chest out and called out.

"GUARDS!" exclaimed Aang.

The Fire Lord and Lady exchanged bewildered glances, while the Former General's suspicious gaze focused solely on the young Avatar as the guardsmen marched in perfect form towards him; subconsciously questioning his judgment.

"_Aang?"_ he muttered.

Meanwhile, the Palace guardsmen huddled around the Avatar, "Yes Avatar sir?" asked one of the guardsmen.

Aang parted the human circle that formed around him before pointing towards the Fire Nation beauty's direction.

"Arrest that woman." demanded the young Avatar; his glare still and fierce.

The surrounding guardsmen were taken aback by the Avatar's request, exchanging baffled glances to one another as they contemplated whether or not to act.

The Fire Lord thought he was babbling nonsense; assuming he wasn't thinking rationally as he watched the marital disaster unfold, "Aang, what's going on? Why do you want to throw Onji in jail?" asked Zuko.

The young Avatar turned towards the Fire Lord; his stone grays reflecting the anger that blazed within him, causing even the great Fire Lord to shudder at the sight of him.

"For conspiracy to commit murder." answered Aang coldly.

Shock enveloped the entire room; all eyes now glued on the disgraceful woman that was set to marry the Avatar that very hour. Mai placed her hand over her mouth as she slowly grasped the impact of the news; her husband holding her close as his hostile glare darted towards the accused woman, whilst Iroh's demeanor remained calm and collected, almost as if he were expecting something like this to happen. The Royal Family knew personally that Aang would never make such an allegation to such a sinister deed unless he was absolutely sure of his accusation; they trusted the Avatar's judgment, and were willing to defend him for it regardless as to whether or not they understood the facts behind it. The guardsmen however; still in the dark about the entire situation questioned the young Avatar.

"B-But Avatar Aang, sir, this is your fiancé." fearfully uttered another guardsman.

Aang could only glare menacingly into Onji's pitiful appearance; his expression clear and solid as a rock.

"She is no fiancé of mine." he declared.

Terror soon overtook the Fire Nation beauty as she heard her ex-lover callously say those heart-wrenching words. There she stood; tossed to the side as if she were a mere plaything, to be discarded when done being amusing, and her tears once again spilled onto her ice-cold cheeks as if the floodgates were opened from her eyelids. _"No...no Aang pleeeaase...I'm sorry..."_

_The guardsmen were fast approaching; she couldn't run, she couldn't hide; all she could do was stand in despair and wait for the fate she has appointed to herself the day she set off to destroy the water bender that hailed from the Southern Water Tribe…_

He knew she had brought this upon herself, but he couldn't help but look away from the difficult sight with great sadness; unable to watch as the guardsmen forcefully apprehended the young Fire Nation Beauty. He could hear the chains being wrapped around her hands along with her screams and wails; her 'let me go's, her 'Aang please's', her 'I love you's' and 'don't do this to us', and finally, the last word she uttered before she was dragged towards the entrance to the holding cells beneath the Palace: 'You asshole!'. That last earsplitting word stung the most, for it only proved that their whole relationship had been a farce all along; all of this time she convinced him into thinking that she was this wholesome woman, made him believe that she a good woman of her home, kind and respectful to all; but she was only striving for her own selfish ambitions. As she continued to throw at him every cursed name known to man from within the Palace dungeon, he doubted whether she truly did loved him; however, there was no time to dwell on meaningless theories, his heart was calling to him, and now, now he was listening.

The young Avatar turned towards the Royal Family standing by the Palace entrance; his eyes worn from all of the tears he shed, "It was her." he said somberly, "All of this time I- I've been literally, _SLEEPING_ with the enemy..." said Aang; utterly disgusted by the cruel reality of what he just said as he fought the sudden urge to regurgitate right on the glossy floor.

Zuko painfully observed his old friend's afflicted state; he didn't know exactly what _was_ going on, but he wanted to get to the bottom of what just happened and help the young Avatar in any way possible, "Aang, who did she try to have killed?" asked the perplexed Fire Lord.

The young Avatar cringed before the thought even emerged onto his head as drops of sweat trickled from his brow, "Katara's murder attempt…Onji was the one who sent Azula after her." confessed Aang as he balled his fists, fury still bubbling in his chest.

Both the Former General and Fire Lord simultaneously dropped their jaws while the Fire Lady's eyes stretched wide open; all of them completely blown away by the staggering news.

Zuko personally looked as if he had seen a ghost, "_Oh man_…" said the stupefied Fire Lord.

Iroh's face contorted itself to reflect his fluster, "Wow, talk about 'crossing the thin line'…are you sure it's her?" asked the Former General.

Now a single word escaped the young Avatar's lips; he simply nodded agreeably with a look of disbelief on his face.

Mai couldn't have been more 'disturbed' by the unsuspected scandal, "Yeesh, talk about being a complete and total psycho; you know I _aaalways_ thought there was something weird about that girl, especially after the day of the Fire Nation Event. I couldn't pinpoint it then, but there was just something _about_ her that gave me the willies. Either way, I'd never thought she'd be _this _deranged." said the Fire Lady dully as she smoothed her nails over her shoulder.

Aang stared dolefully at the ground as he rested his hand on his forehead; the other placed on his hip, "I know; it's bizarre." said Aang reflectively as he passed his hand over the back of his neck, "But there's no time to dwell on this; listen to me guys, I can't explain everything now but I _need you all_ to take care of Appa for me; there's somewhere I need to be." pleaded the young Avatar; the sense of urgency apparent in his both his voice and demeanor.

The Fire Lord exchanged sly glances with his beloved as he grabbed hold of her waste, "You don't need to explain anything Aang; we know what's going on." said Zuko as he smiled caringly towards the Avatar, and one of his closest friends.

The young Avatar blushed; as a wave of relief consuming him from head to toe, "_They know…" _thought Aang as he smiled timidly towards the Royal Family.

Mai sighed impatiently, "Don't _worry _Aang, we'll take care of your Bison; just go, go and be with her. She needs you." said the Fire Lady kindly as she gently grazed her hand over her womb.

Iroh then intervened, "Go to her Aang; love is waiting for you, reach out and _grab it_." said the Former General wisely as he balled his fist; a small smirk formed on his lips.

The young Avatar nodded compliantly as he raised his thumb to his friends; gazing back at them admirably before he grabbed the staff he tossed to the side earlier and began his dash towards the Palace entrance.

But before he was able to reach its closed curtains, a voice.

"Aang!"

The young Avatar nearly stumbled on his footing as he manipulated the surrounding air to restore his balance, and when he came to a complete halt, he looked back to the person who called his name.

"Congratulations…Avatar." said Zuko warmly as he honorably saluted the young Avatar; his hands in proper formation as he bowed his head to him. Soon after, Mai and Iroh followed suit; bowing their heads before the divine protector of their planet as they saluted him with tremendous amount of respect and pride.

Aang stood in front of them proudly; the emotions that were running through the Avatar as he watched his friends humble themselves before him were overwhelming, while his heart overflowed with indescribable joy at the mesmerizing sight. This is when it truly hit him: He was going to be a father.

"_Thanks guys…_" said the grateful, young Avatar before he once again bolted down the hall and past the Palace entrance; immersing himself in the sun's golden rays before the curtains closed behind him.

* * *

_In the Royal Palace Courtyard, every wedding wedding attendant was merry; talking amongst one another and feasting on the delectable ors d'oeuvre assigned to each table as they patiently awaited for the bride and groom to present themselves. Everything was peaceful quiet with the exception of the light rumble of conversation, until one attendant spotted something out of the ordinary..._

"H-HEY, IS THAT THE AVATAR COMING OUT OF THE PALACE? ALONE?" yelled out the spectator as he pointed towards the Palace.

As soon as the spectator's words echoed throughout the Courtyard; all eyes were magnetically drawn to the Palace entrance, whereas to everyone's shock, the man saw right. Everyone looked on as Aang sprint out of the palace, staff in hand and fierce determination carved on his expression as the force of his sprint nearly blew the World Council who sat on the Royal Platform out of their seats. As the Avatar continued his rush down the Palace steps, whispers and gossip filled the air; "What's going on?" said a baffled attendant aloud, "Where's his bride?" screamed another. No one had a clue as to what was going on or why the Avatar was without his woman, it was literally mass confusion; but before anyone could contemplate further, the entire crowd took cover as the young Avatar's dash onto the crimson carpet set out a powerful blast of wind that hurled every table adornment into every direction, while every attendant held onto their tables dearly so as they wouldn't be pulled from their seats by the force like their tables' decor. Without a second to spare, Aang shot his glider into the air like a dart; it's inner mechanisms freeing the wings tucked inside before he effortlessly ascended into the air and grabbed hold of its grips.

The astonishment that enshrouded the entire Courtyard was incomprehensible. Every attendant looked on as Aang, the groom, took off into the air with his glider and soared to the heavens; not even mentioning or making a proper announcement as to where he was going. Everyone was speechless, dumbfounded, but one guest didn't take his unannounced leaving so lightly.

"GET BACK HERE AVATAAAAR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING MY DAUGHTER, NOT FLYING OFF TO 'SPIRITS KNOW WHERE', YOU SNIVELING COWAAARD!" bellowed Ping, Onji's father, as he shot out of his seat and futilely ran towards Aang's direction; flailing his arms like a raving maniac whilst his wife remained silent and submissive in her seat, almost aloof to what was happening before her as she sighed lethargically.

The young Avatar's personal friends, including the members of the Order of the White Lotus, watched on as Aang disappeared into the horizon; knowing well that there had to have been a very good explanation as to why he would leave his own wedding in such a hurry. Of course, with the exception of King Bumi, who was too busy being amused by the whole brouhaha.

"_*snort*_, HAHAH HAH! *snort*, Now WHO would've expected something like _this_ to happen?" said the King of Omashu aloud as his snorts and cackles overshadowed the silence that blanketed the Royal Courtyard.

At the same time, a man who sat father back from the seating arrangements was just as equally appalled as the crazed man who was chasing the Avatar.

"The Avatar's leaving?" asked the man; a pompous man heavily lavished in fine jewelry and fancy Earth Kingdom attire, "Where could the Avatar possibly have to go on the day of his wedding? And how could he just leave his fiance behind like that?" asked the fuming man.

His escort, a woman Aang has become recently acquainted with, scoffed at her client's hypocrisy.

"Pfft, you mean like the way you left _your fiancé _back home to be here with _me_?" asked Xin with a devious smirk, "HAH! Who are _you_ trying to fool?" she chuckled.

The man wasn't too happy to hear his escort backtalk him; glaring at Xin as rage settled within his chest while simultaneously fighting the urge to bitch-slap her right across the face, "Bite your tongue, woman! I didn't ask for your opinion...remember, I'm paying _you_, so all _you_ have to do is look great and keep that pretty little mouth of yours _shut_!" growled the man with a sly grin, "We'll put those luscious lips to good use later." he finished satisfactorily; wrapping his arms around with false affection.

Xin rolled her eyes and folded her arms as a heavy sigh escaped her mouth; she was used to this type of treatment from her clients, she had to be in order to survive in this kind of business. And yet despite her client's cruel words, a quiet cheer repeated in the young prostitute's mind; for she knew well where the young Avatar was going. She looked up to the sky with joy as she watched the young Avatar become nearly invisible to the naked eye; silently giving reverence to the man that chose to take charge of his own destiny and refused to become like all the other male sleazeballs on the planet.

"_Go get her, Aang."_

* * *

The Former General, Fire Lord and Fire Lady ran out of the Palace and watched as Aang flew out of the volcano's mouth and dipped down behind its outer rim; disappearing completely from sight.

"Uhh…uncle?" asked Zuko as he continued to look towards the heavens.

"Yes?" asked a cheerful Iroh.

"You…didn't tell Aang _exactly_ where he needed to go, did you?" asked the Fire Lord.

The Former Fire Nation General couldn't resist a giggle, "Heh, no, I supposed I didn't." chuckled Iroh cheesily as he rubbed the back of his head, while his nephew and wife exchanged dazed glances.

* * *

Although Aang had no idea where Katara was, he felt as though he were somehow 'being led' to where he needed to go; almost as if he were being tugged on the chest by an invisible force. But as he hovered over the Main Plaza, he was suddenly struck by a sharp pain that scattered throughout every muscle in his body and he soon found himself struggling to keep afloat. He knew what this pain meant...

_"No"_ he heaved, _"I need to get to her before it's too late..."_ whispered Aang as he struggled to motivate his body to go faster. The young Avatar grunted frustratingly as he tried to ignore the aching throbs, but his energy was slowly depleting and he felt himself getting weaker by the minute; he didn't know how long he was going to last gliding through the air with all of the pangs that were cutting through him like rusty daggers.

Suddenly, a voice.

"_Don't worry Aang, we're here to help you every step of the way…"_ said a disembodied voice he immediately recognized as his immediate past life, Roku.

Aang's eyes shot wide open, "Roku!" exclaimed the young Avatar.

But before the Avatar received a response from his past incarnation, he felt a strong pull from within him abruptly take over his limbs; his eyes and tattoos began to glow fiercely as every one of his motor skills instantly abandoned him, and his dominance over his body fleeted beyond his control. All of his senses, all of his pains and aches along with every sentiment of awareness and perception became numb, and before he knew it, he had quickly become a spectator in his own body. Like a form of pure spirit trapped in an empty shell, Aang watched as his body's energy became revitalized and sped towards an isolated area on the Plaza's outskirts, without his command.

_"The Avatar Spirit; it's guiding me straight to her..." _he thought with amazement.

His body continued to soar straight towards that direction; lighting up the sky with his supernatural radiance while his body flew as fast as it deemed possible. Before long, he finally reached a small home on that very deserted area, the only home in the entire Plaza with its lights on.

_"That must be it!"_ he mentally exclaimed.

Just as quickly as those words manifested in his mind, he felt control of his limbs returning to him, and he found himself fast approaching the dwelling that housed his destiny.

* * *

Back in the clinic, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe continued his mesmeric stare out the waiting room window, not having moved an inch from his position; looking out ambiguously as if he were searching into nothingness yet subconsciously staying vigilant for something, or _someone_, to appear. That is, until his sharp blues spotted something that resembled a shooting star gliding in the horizon.

While the rest of the gang along with his kin remained completely engrossed in their own sorrows to even notice anything out of the ordinary, the Southern Water Tribe Warrior's attention became completely focused on the strange, luminous object in the sky; squinting his eyes so as to get a better look at the airborne body.

_"What is that thing?" _He thought quietly to himself. Whatever that bright mass was, it was heading straight towards their direction with great speed; and as it drew nearer and nearer to the clinic, a slight fright embedded itself within the brave Warrior's heart.

Suddenly, the mass stopped in the middle of the air but a few yards away from where he stood; forcing The Southern Water Tribe Warrior to become stricken with panic. His expression turned dauntless as he placed his hand on the grip of the blade that sat conveniently in his back pocket; ready to fight whoever or whatever this foe was, but just as the he was about ready to pull out his weapon, the luminosity that surrounded the object just seconds ago completely diminished. Hakoda watched warily as the figure that was bathed in splendor a moment ago fell from the sky and landed gracefully onto the ground; revealing a man the Warrior knew all too well, a man with arrow tattoos etched on his head and limbs.

"Is, is that who I _think_ it is?" said Hakoda aloud; the very first words he uttered since he first stood on that very spot.

The Southern Water Tribe Chief's words triggered everyone's attention towards him, as he had not spoken since he last saw his weakened daughter laying helplessly on her deathbed. However, the Warrior didn't pay any notice to the stares that burned his back, and as the Warrior finally caught a full glimpse of the figure that tossed its staff to the side and sprinted towards the doors, shock completely enshrouded the great Warrior's demeanor; his whole body aquiver and his mouth gaped open.

_"It is." _

All of a sudden, a voice.

"Who's out there, dad?" asked Sokka.

Hakoda nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his son's voice; when he frantically turned his head, the astonishment in his sharp, blue eyes became apparent to everyone in the room.

The young Warrior release his grip from his wife's shoulder and rose from his seat as he walked towards the awe-stricken man, "Dad?" said Sokka nervously.

Kanna gazed back at her son worryingly with sob-swollen eyes, "Hakoda? My son, _what's the matter_?" asked the Chief's mother concernedly; her congestion from all the tears she shed apparent in her nasally voice.

Hakoda stared back at everyone in the waiting room vacantly; too engrossed in whom he had just seen arrive to even remain attentive for anyone's question_, "Wait a minute, does this mean he knows?" _thought the Southern Water Tribe Chief in his dream-like state, but before Hakoda could answer his own question, The doors burst wide open.

*SLAM!*

Without warning, the doors to the clinic flew wide open; slamming violently onto the walls that surrounded its entrance as pieces of wood and paint flew onto every direction. Everyone in the room jumped from their seats as soon as the crashing sound waves stung through their eardrums while their terrified gazes shot towards the figure that walked into the waiting room; enshrouded in a cloud of dust, debris and shadow. A horrified look in each one of their faces, Mana and Kanna cowered in their seats; while every Warrior and bender within the group positioned themselves in battle stances, ready to take on this mysterious rival.

Slowly, the thick cloud began to dissipate as the figure took one step forward; affecting the blind earth bender as she gasped softly in her combat position, surprise overwhelming her squint eyes.

_"Twinkletoes?"_

Her suspicion was soon answered, for as the cloud finally lifted from the presence that now stood in the middle of the room, the person that walked into the infirmary was determinately revealed to be _none other_ than the man who was partially responsible for this entire tragedy. It was the man who broke the frail water bender's virtue, unknowingly impregnated her, and took off like a heartless jerk, standing in their presence; severely exhausted and melancholy abundant in his expression as he struggled to stabilize his breathing.

An uncomfortable silence layered the entire room while the young Avatar gradually got his breathing under control; coughing out the bit of debris stuck in his throat as he wiped droplets of sweat from his glistening brow. At that instant, his heavy-lidded stone grays took notice of all of the familiar faces staring back at him; their positions still as their eyes and mouths broadened with surprise. The young Avatar gulped down the anxiety caught in his esophagus as he felt the pressure of everyone's stiff watch grow heavy on him; they hated him, and it was painfully obvious in their appearance. But even so, he understood their cold treatment towards him, and as much as he wanted them all to understand his position, he felt that an explanation from him would be rendered pointless. The young Avatar felt the urge to speak; he wanted to apologize for everything, he wanted to try and make amends, however he didn't know how to go about it through this massive haze of tension enshrouding the entire room.

But it was the young water bender's brother who didn't hesitate to break the tension between them.

"_You...have...GOT _to be kidding me." said Sokka furiously as he balled his quivering fists; hell-bent fury ablaze in his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

The young Avatar quickly turned his attention towards the young Warrior, and to his dismay, saw his old friend glaring daggers straight through him; his weary, stone grays consequently locking on to Sokka's focus.

The young, Southern Water Tribe Warrior growled freakishly as he breathed fiercely through his nose, "You think that after you _deflowered my_ sister and _knocked-her-up, y-_you can just barge in here all willy nilly? Like nothing happened? Is t-this some sort of cruel _JOKE _to you?" asked Sokka maniacally as he stomped his foot on the ground, "Huh huh, yeah, let's all _laaaugh _at Katara now, yeah! you know, since she's the butt of _your_ JOKE!"

"That's enough Sokka!" hollered the young Warrior's grandmother.

The overwhelming amount of sadness that filled the young Avatar's heart in seeing one of his closest friends act this way towards him was heartbreaking. He was his friend, the brother of the woman he once confessed to him he loved; he kept their friendship and trusted him despite the fact that he broke up with his own sister, and he let him down- badly. He sympathized with Sokka, for he too hated himself for everything he's done to her.

"Sokka stop! You're going WAY too far!" shrieked the young Warrior's wife as she tried to shake her husband back to reality.

"Yeah Sokka, you're acting like a total nutjob!" yelled the blind earth bender as she placed her fists on her waste.

But the young, Southern Water Tribe Warrior remained completely incoherent to any of their words as his entire surrounding crumbled before his eyes; leaving only endless shadow and the figure that stood before him, the Avatar, who stood his position valiantly, and unintimidated.

"Are you for real Aang? ARE YOU!" roared the young Warrior as he stomped ragingly towards the young Avatar.

Suki gasped as she vigorously grabbed hold of her husband's arm; trying to hold him back from acting on his irrationality. "Sokka, don't do this!" she pleaded frightfully as fresh tears trailed down her blushed cheeks.

But the former Kyoshi Warrior was met with opposition as her husband shrugged her grip loose and continued his rampant pace towards the Avatar.

As Aang watched helplessly while his friend rapidly approached him with rounded fists, he bowed his head and shut his eyes in shame; he knew what Sokka was going to do...and he was going to let him do it.

The young warrior's breath became heavy as his gaze grew more malevolent, "What, you j-just figured you can just walk into her room and say _'I'm sorry_' for all of this? Then be MERRILY on your way to your own party right? So that you can free your _filthy_ conscience and sleep better at night, or better yet, so that you can _SLEEP_ with your_ fiancé_ better? HUH? YOU BASTARD!"

Just as Sokka readied his fist to land square on the young Avatar's jaw, he felt a counteractive force on the very arm he was going to thrust towards his face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Hakoda; his arm firmly gripped on his son's arm as he ferociously pulled the young Warrior away and shoved him towards his wife's direction.

Aang's eyes shot wide open as his stone grays looked down on the wooden floor, _"Hakoda?" _the young Avatar questioned in his thoughts as his lazy gaze trailed upward.

When he looked up, he saw the young Warrior nearly tumble on Suki from the sheer strength of his father's push; his eyes dimming in defeat as he turned his focus away from both him and his resister.

Aang was floored; despite having caused the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe so much _grief_, he still had the heart to defend him.

Hakoda glared disappointingly at his son, _"_What if I _did_ let you hit him_ Sokka? _Tell me what_ GOOD _could that have possibly done for us?_ I'll tell you_, It would've done NOTHING!" bellowed the great Warrior, "All you'd do is inflict _more pain_...vengeance ISN'T the_ answer, my son_." finished Hakoda wisely before he turned his sinister glare towards Aang; those sharp, blue eyes glazed and weary as he eerily approached the young Avatar.

Aang stood his ground; scared out of his mind as a quiet fright settled in his chest. As intimidated as he was by that chilling stare, he stuck his chest out and raised his chin high as he anxiously awaited for the ailing water bender's father to speak.

Hakoda merely looked at him for just a few seconds, just a few, that's all it took for the mighty Chief of the Southern Water Tribe to finally break down; his sinister glare diminished, and his eyes filled with tears, "_That's my child in there._" whispered Hakoda hoarsely as he slammed his hand on his chest before he came within arm's reach from the young Avatar; his expression swimming wild with immense pain, "My _flesh_ and blood." he declared as his voice trembled with agony.

Aang's eyelids spread in astoundment as he helplessly witnessed the great Warrior fall apart; he too felt his anguish, except he wasn't only on the verge of losing the woman he loves, but he was about to lose the child he just now learned was his own in the process. As that dreadful reality hummed torturously in his mind, the young Avatar lifted his head up honorably as his own warm tears flowed down his cheeks, and a sincere smile formed on his lips...

"_And that's the woman I love_." declared Aang proudly.

Shock quickly enveloped the entire room. Did they just hear what they think they heard? This was the man that left Katara, this was a man who's been with another woman for a year; a man who was set to marry that woman that very same day, and now he's professing his love for the ebony beauty that was on that very moment laying on her deathbed. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Mana, Pakku and Kanna were all left bewildered and blown away; wondering, "What the heck is going on?". Yet one member of the group sensed his innocence, his fervor and his sincerity...through the vibrations below her feet.

The blind earth bender's vacant eyes glistened with amazement,_ "He's telling the truth..." _she asserted silently.

Aang however, was too engulfed in his inner turmoil to even notice everyone's astonishment. His tears continued to fall as his melancholy, stone grays pierced through Hakoda's own sharp blues, and into his heart.

"I love her, Hakoda, _sir_..._I never stopped loving her._" confessed the young Avatar; the honesty in his voice both heartwarming, and heart-wrenching to hear, "A-and I, I know this may seem disrespectful to say now, but I need to s-see her, and I w-want all of you to know that I'm sorry and I-I just w-wanted her to be happy and I-I had no idea and I didn't know Katara's baby was m-mine and I was trying to carry on my duty, but I'm _not_ marrying Onji, a-"

Before Aang could finish his nonsensical ramble, he felt a pair of hands gently placed on his shoulders, Hakoda's hands. The young Avatar looked on as tears cascaded down the Warrior's face, but these tears were different; these tears were that of insurmountable joy.

_"Aang..." _whispered the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, "_I believe you."_ said Hakoda as a heartfelt chuckle escaped his mouth, "_I BELIEVE you Aang."_ he professed with passion.

The elation that ran through the young Avatar as he heard Hakoda say those words was indescribable; uplifting him with immeasurable amount of happiness as his eyes sparkled with glee. He believed him, it was almost unreal; yet, he couldn't help but wonder why, why would Katara's father have so much faith in his words, especially after everything he's done to her.

While everyone else dumbfoundedly spectated their conversation, Hakoda smiled fervently to the young Avatar, "This may sound strange Aang, but I had a _feeling_ that you were coming." affirmed Hakoda; his hands still softly gripping the Avatar's shoulders, "_I-I can't describe it_ Aang, and even as I continued to look out that window I _thought_ to myself 'what am I doing'; heh, I seriously considered that I was going mad. But as I _looked out that window_, I felt as though my gut were trying to tell me that _somehow_ the answer to all of _this_, everything that's happening to my daughter..._lied in you_." he confessed.

Surprise befell on Aang appearance as his face brightened with hope, and as he curiously continued to listen to Hakoda's words, just one thought ran through his mind, _"This can't be a coincidence..."_

Hakoda's appearance beamed as the sun's light glistened from his glossy, sharp blues; "Now I don't know what answer _is_ Aang, but my heart_..._my heart is telling me to _trust you._" confessed the great Warrior passionately before he affectionately wrapped his arms around the young Avatar.

Aang quietly cherished the feeling of his embrace; he never had the pleasure to know his own father, but now, now in this new life, he has found him...in Hakoda.

Suddenly, the great tension that cloaked the entire room lifted; Toph was the first person to smile at the stirring sight of the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe Chief sharing an endearing embrace, then Mana, then Master Pakku followed by Kanna and Suki. Soon after, everyone in the room walked towards and surrounded Aang and Hakoda before they all joined together in an enormous group hug.

Everyone, except Sokka.

The young Avatar instantly took notice of the young Warrior's absence from the group; his eyes aimlessly searched throughout the waiting room until he finally caught sight of him, having secluded himself by the corner of the waiting room with his back on the wall and his arms folded over one another. Aang assumed that he was still very upset with him, but he didn't want to become estranged from the person who's helped him succeed in defeating one of the most evil men in the history of the Fire Nation, and his friend. The young Avatar sighed peacefully before immediately separating himself from the group as he walked towards the isolated Warrior.

"Sokka." said Aang as he cautiously approached the young Warrior, while the entire group looked on cautiously for any sign of outburst.

Sokka observed the young Avatar coming towards him, and his uneasiness; taking a deep breath as he rubbed his temples with his index finger, "It's alright Aang; I'm not livid anymore." he assured as he once again wrapped his arms atop one another, "Listen, about all of those things I said earlier...I apologize, I shouldn't have flown off the handle like I did." apologized Sokka as he rubbed his arm bashfully.

The young Avatar lightly chuckled as he nodded his head. He knew how uncomfortable it was for the young Warrior to express his emotions; it wasn't difficult to discern from his appearance, however that was the last thing he wanted to do, "You don't need to apologize to me, Sokka." said the Avatar warmly as he came within reaching distance from him.

The young Southern Water Tribe Warrior recognized his sincerity, "I would've joined you guys over there, but you know I'm not a 'group hug' type of guy." said Sokka softly as a weak grin formed from his lips.

The young Avatar smirked back, "I know." said Aang.

Sokka slightly raised his chin; sighing through his nose as he placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder, "She's down the hall, turn towards the corridor to your left; her room's on the last door to your right." answered the young Warrior; almost as if possessed to do so.

Aang placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder in return; his stone grays looking back at the young Warrior with gratitude as a genial smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Sokka." said the young Avatar.

Sokka smiled sentimentally and watched on as Aang loosened his grip on his shoulder and walked towards the hall; soon after, he joined his family and friends as they all watched Aang walk down the hall and disappear into the obscure corridor and out of sight.

Just then, the young Warrior felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Do you truly trust him, son?" asked Hakoda.

Sokka stared decisively into the dark hallway; absolutely sure of his answer to his father's question.

"Yeah..." answered Sokka earnestly, "I do."

* * *

As Aang walked down the corridor, all he could think about was that one phrase Onji asked him back in the Fire Lord's Palace.

_"Hmph! What makes you think that she'll take you back a-ny-way..." _

He could feel his nerves knotting in the pit of his stomach; the fear of being turned down was all too real in his mind, it stalked him to the point where he was now expecting it, but he needed to save Katara and the only hope his world had in continuing the Avatar cycle regardless of her rejection. As he inched closer to that last door to his right, he felt the sudden urge to vomit; his temperature was rising, his heart was accelerating, all while the most intense feeling of fear irritated his gut. And when he finally reached her door, the young Avatar sucked in a deep breath and exhaled the little anxiety he could grasp.

"Here I go." said Aang.

But before Aang has the opportunity to reach the brass handle, the door itself was abruptly opened from the other side; and when that door swung away from his range, he was met with a familiar face. Aang could only stand his ground as the man who stood in front of him glared back with a look so cold and full of hatred.

"_Aang_." said Lee bitterly.

For several moments, the young Fire Nation native simply gazed menacingly into the young Avatar's stone grays, contemplating what he was ready to say to him; while Aang stood motionless and stern as he watched Lee's eyebrows and lips curl viciously, not knowing if any word he said would distinguish the rage blazing in his ember eyes, or arouse his outrage. The tension was awful, and the silence between them only fueled its vitality; nevertheless, Aang felt deep within him that he hadn't much time; he needed to see Katara, and by all means was willing to do whatever possible to go through the man she called her 'lover' to get to her.

"Lee, I-"

But Aang was quickly interrupted.

"_YOUKNOWI_, I wondered, what I would do when I saw you." said Lee, "I've pondered over whether or not I would punch you, slap you, _kick_ you...or just downright try to_ kill you_." he chuckled; nodding his head in disbelief as his dark bangs rubbed against his face, "But then it hit me, heh, the guy that slept with _my_ girlfriend, the guy that not only took my girlfriend's virginity but to MY DISMAY!..._IMPREGNATED_ HER AT THE SAME_ TIME_…is none other, than the _Avatar_." hissed Lee resentfully as he slammed his hand over his chest.

Aang remained silent as he listened attentively to Lee spill his sorrows; trying to ignore the guilt that was creeping up his own chest.

Lee gazed at the Avatar in awe; shaking his head with his mouth gaped open, "Even if I was to fight you Aang, even if I _did_ get my hits while you beat me to a bloody pulp...as I'm sure you're undoubtedly capable of doing so...the only thing I'll get back in return is my pride." said Lee as he shrugged his shoulders, "Now what good will that do me? FOR ME _PERSONALLY_? BECAUSE YOU SEE AANG _pride, _it's just an illusion; a veil that shelters the heart from reality. That's all pride is Aang, a false sense of security...and I don't want it." said Lee.

Aang pressed his lips; he didn't want to hear anymore of his painful woes, but he felt he owed it to him to listen.

Lee ran his fingers through his hair uneasily; his tight grip dragging towards his face as he stretched the fair skin blanketing his expression. "You see Aang, I could _hate_ you for the rest of my life; I could loathe _you_ and _Katara_ until the day I die…but _what's the point_?" he pounded his chest, "Either way, I'll never get Katara back." said a disheartened Lee; his dashed hopes visible in his crumbled expression before an ominous chuckle escaped his mouth. "You know I told her I'd be there; I told her I'd do everything in my power to see to it that she and that baby had everything they wanted and needed...I offered her my _love_, but she refused it." said Lee gloomily; a dispassionate look in his ember gaze, "She said, something, something about…all of this having to come to pass; she said…this was the way things were meant to be and she couldn't _be_ with me." he described.

Aang watched as Lee fidgeted his trembling fingers over his thighs; not wanting to comprehend the emotional suffering he must've been enduring at that moment as he confessed his disturbing recollections.

"I looked at her in disbelief, wondering to myself _why _she refused me even as I threw myself into her arms and _BEGGED to help her_; then I thought to myself that she was probably delirious from the pain she was enduring and as a result, wasn't thinking rationally. And that's all I thought about Aang, that's pretty much all that's been running amuck through my mind; that is, until you stood here before me a couple of moments ago." said Lee as his simmering anger began to dissipate.

Aang watched as the Fire Nation native's infuriation disappeared before his eyes; leaving his expression to reveal what he was truly feeling: Agony.

"Now I see Aang, I see that…all of this, everything, is a sign. As you stand here in front of me." he paused; reading the young Avatar's stone grays as if searching for the answer to all of his problems through his gaze, "I've come to realize that what you and Katara have goes far greater than anything _I_ or _anyone _could possibly fathom. The FACT Aang, that you're standing here on this very moment instead of exchanging vows with your fiancé has only made it very clear to me...that the bond you and Katara share has a divine purpose, something I could _never_ offer her. And as much as it _aches_ me to admit it, I now know that you and Katara share a love that can never be broken. And even if she accepted me and we did end up staying together, I would never have her love; I'd just be wasting my energy on a dream that was never mine to obtain...because her love will _always_ belong to you..._just as yours belongs to her._" said Lee bittersweetly, and soon after, a soft smile escaped his lips.

Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing; he could only watch speechlessly as glistening tears rolled down from Lee's ember eyes.

But the Fire Nation native wasn't finished, "_Aang…you look me in the eye_, look me in the eye and _tell me_ that you're going to do _everything_ in your power to help that child and its mother!" demanded Lee as he brushed the back of his hand over his tear-soaked face; his seriousness heavy in his broken voice as his ember gaze cried out for an answer.

The amount of strength that it must've taken for Lee to not only face him, but to muster the courage to confess everything he said to him must've been staggering. Aang knew he deserved his hate, yet he refused to submit to it; in the face of this _entire situation_, his betrayal, Lee held no malice towards him. Aang stood dignified before the humble man as he raised his head high and straightened his limbs; earnestness deep in his expression.

"I'm not running away; not anymore." said Aang as he smiled sympathetically to the afflicted Fire Nation native.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle as he nodded his head in agreement; pressing his tear-moistened lips as his focus darted aimlessly around their darkened surroundings. He then sighed, "_That's all I needed to hear_…" Lee whispered, and immediately afterwards, he turned his gaze away from the young Avatar and proceeded to walk down the corridor; walking away from him, and Katara, for what the young Avatar assumed to be for good.

Aang furrowed his eyebrow as he questioned the Fire Nation native's choice to leave on such a delicate time as this; _"He's leaving?" _the young Avatar thought as he watched Lee approach the main hall in fast pace. He didn't want to be intrusive, and he certainly didn't want to aggravate the situation any further than he already has, but he couldn't resist asking the heartbroken man where he was going.

"Lee, wait-"

The young Fire Nation native raised his palm to the air, "_No, Aang_." said Lee as he arched his head and turned his gaze back towards the young Avatar, "You know well that my presence's no longer needed. the child's father…_is here_." said Lee as a cheerless smile escaped from his lips before once again turning his back to the young Avatar.

Aang looked on as Lee continued to walk down the corridor and disappear into the main hall; those last words the Fire Nation native uttered sending chills down his spine_, "Wow..." _whispered the young Avatar as he finally saw Lee's shadow disappear from the hallway. It was plain as day; Lee beyond reasonable doubt loved Katara, so much so that he let her go in spite of the fact that it killed him on the inside. The guilt he felt for the pain he has inflicted on Lee was staggering, yet silently, the young Avatar honored and thanked him for his selflessness.

Just then, distress surged through his mind.

_"Katara"_

The young Avatar gasped as fright embedded itself in his expression; the slightest memory of Lee completely disintegrated. He didn't have much time left; he had to get to Katara and quickly, and without a moment to waste, he pushed the door to Katara's room wide open.

_And there she was..._

Aang was still; his hand still sprawled on the door as he stood motionless before the magnificent sight. His heart skipped a beat as his gaze savored in the pleasure of laying on the enchanting woman who was carrying his child, lying on a soft bed with her long, dark locks elegantly spread and body completely disrobed and bare; a mere, blue lace sheet covering her lower nudity. And yet, against her unsurpassable beauty, her illness was undoubtedly evident; her eyes lazy and dim and her skin almost completely devoid of the rich, chocolate color that once elegantly coated her flesh, now only masked with shimmering beads of sweat and the mystical, blue glow of the healers that surrounded her. She, however, didn't acknowledge his presence; for it was apparent that she was too weak to turn her head and see the intruder that's entered her room.

Not a sound escaped from the young Avatar's lips; he didn't move, didn't shuffle, for the emotional chaos was happening within of him. From the pounding thumps of his heart to the knotted nerves that made him shudder; from his trickling drops of sweat that cooled his profuse fluster to the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach; all while the most smothering feeling of anxiety blazed within his chest. All of this havoc ran wild inside of him, just from the _sight_ of her, yet these feelings couldn't block the bleak ambiance that engrossed the air; there he stood, watching with dismay as the healers halted their futile work on the ill water bender that laid on the bed. He looked on as they scattered to pack their things, while their Superior stood by her side; leaning towards the ebony beauty's crown before she laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. The frail water bender laid unstirred; giving way to movement only to lovingly grasp the Superior's hand, while the Superior squeezed her hand in return; a quiet sob and whisper stuttering from her lips before she laid the water bender's hand on her stomach and sluggishly walked away from her side.

One by one the healers left the room, bowing their heads before the presence of the Avatar before they made their subsequent exit; yet he didn't acknowledge any of them, for his stone grays were solely on the water bender that laid on the bed; gripping her belly as tears flowed down her drained skin. The sight of her in this state was too difficult for him to handle, still he couldn't look away; she has inadvertently cast a spell on him and he couldn't break free, yet he didn't want to. Aang gripped his chest; he felt his heart calling to him, and he yearned to get closer...

But just as he was about to take a step forward, the young Avatar noticed the forlorn Superior walk towards him; breaking his focus on the ebony beauty as he turned his solemn gaze towards the head healer of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Hello, Aang." said Yugoda; those faded eyes staring back at him as loose strands of her gray locks swayed over her face.

The subtle desperation in the young Avatar's gaze grew heavy as his composure gradually slipped from his control, "_H-How is she?_" whispered the young Avatar concernedly as he moved closer into the room.

Yugoda's eyes started to glisten as she sighed dishearteningly, "_Not good Avatar, not good_." answered the head healer; nodding her head as she pressed her eyelids together with somber, "We tried everything; all of our remedies, our herbs..._nothing has worked_." she answered as she returned her gaze to the young Avatar.

Despair rapidly shook him to the core as he heard the terrible news; he shook his head with disbelief, _"No..."_ his trembling voice whispered before he pressed his lips; struggling to suppress his tears as he deviated his gaze towards the bed.

That's when he noticed her...those large, cool-blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds...staring hauntingly back at him.

Aang gasped quietly under his breath as strong waves of anxiety rippled through his body. His focus became transfixed on the water bender; immersed in her bewitching gaze as she stared tiredly back at the young Avatar, their attentions immovable from one another's as Yugoda continued to speak.

"Even against our traditions inside the Northern Water Tribe, some of our healers have resorted to keeping the room cool for her by lightly frosting the air; that is all we could do for her." she said with great compassion.

As discreet as he tried to be with his gaze, his stone grays just didn't move away from her; they wouldn't, and Yugoda wasn't oblivious to his stare.

"Avatar Aang." said Yugoda, "She doesn't have much time."

Aang's pupils contracted as he sharply turned his focus back to the head healer, "_What?" _hissed Aang, "Then, then why isn't anyone _here_ with her?" the young Avatar asked; feeling almost silly for having even brought up the question in the first place, for the answer was obvious.

A bittersweet smile formed on her lips, "She chose to be alone in this process, young Avatar; she doesn't want her family to see her depart from this world, _and see the child expel from her_. And the heat emitting from her body due to her rising fever has become so unbearable to her that she requested to be as comfortable as she possibly could during the process; in her case, she wished to be nude. Her friends and family can't see her this way, of course, and I'm sure that as the Avatar you have enough respect to honor young Katara's _final wishes_." said Yugoda.

He wasn't hearing all of this, he couldn't be hearing all of this_, "Final wishes?"_ Aang thought to himself; not yet fully grasping Katara's personal plead. He rested the groove between his thumb and index finger over his forehead as he forcefully swallowed the reality of her petition, _"Katara doesn't want anyone here...not even her own family._" then, a disheartening thought crossed his mind, "_Then that means...she probably doesn't want me here, either._" he thought, that final probability stinging the most.

But he wasn't going to give up that easily; no, he was determined to be by her side and help her in any way he could regardless of her disapproval. Determination overflowing in his eyes; he was ready to challenge Katara's own request, and he was going to let Yugoda know it, but before he had the opportunity to object, he felt Yugoda's hands rest on his shoulders...

"However...I believe your presence here is the exception..._young Avatar_." answered Yugoda gingerly.

Befuddlement overtook his expression as he gave Yugoda a questionable look; He's the exception? Did this mean that he could stay and be with her? Does Katara even want him there? His questions however, weren't answered ; for as soon as Yugoda made that remark, she smiled sweetly to the young Avatar and softly placed her hand over his cheek.

_"She needs you Aang, and I'm sure she knows it as well." _whispered Yugoda, and with those final words said, the head healer of the Northern Water Tribe let her hand slip from his face before she walked out of the room; quietly shutting the door behind her.

The sound of that door closing only meant one thing: He and Katara were finally alone. Excitement and fear was all he felt as he steadily returned his gaze to Katara, who laid defenselessly on her bed; her gaze still fiercely on his.

Katara looked wearily at the young Avatar standing by the door; her heart thumping fiercely in her chest, "_Aang…mmmhhwhat….are you…doing here?" _asked the ailing water bender; her words sluggish and faint.

Aang was taken aback by the fact that Katara didn't mind him being in her bare splendor; it seemed as though she was almost aloof to the fact that he was watching her in all of her nude glory, but that was the least of his concerns. He slowly made his way towards her; gently taking a seat on her bedside as his admiring watch stayed focus on her eyes.

"_I came to see you._" answered the young Avatar softly; a sweet, subtle smile formed on his lips, "_How are you feeling?_" he asked; staring longingly into her cool blues.

Those captivating, rounds of silver intermingled with his charming words made the young water bender shiver; sighing exhaustively as she struggled to contain her nerves, ""_I've...been better._" she answered out of breath with a cheeky smile; trying to be in good spirits despite the dire situation at hand.

A light chuckle escaped his lips, "_Yeah, I suppose you're right." _he answered innocently; that is, before a moronic look contorted his expression as he realized what he had just said, "Err N-no, no that's not what I meant, I mean-I just-, I only meant that_-_"

Katara observed Aang's embarrassment as his cheeks became blushed to the point of near-red while he rubbed the back of his neck; it was quite comical to her, and she responded with a sweet, tiresome chuckle of her own.

_"Aaaang...I knowww...whhat you meant._" she answered understandingly, while Aang returned her generosity with a flustered smile and a goofy chuckle.

There was silence between them for a few moments; their glances magnetically pulling at each other as they both took in the other's presence. Aang almost didn't want to touch her; she looked so delicate, so fragile, he felt as though he would break her just by the mere feel of his touch. Yet as wary as he was of causing her any discomfort, he found himself moving his hands towards hers; gripping them firmly in his own as he locked his heavy-lidded gaze on hers. Katara felt her blood rush up her neck before a hot flush blanketed her expression; she quietly savored the feel of his touch, as did he. How they achingly yearned for each other's feel, their warmth, while their fingers entwined as they stared amorously at one another; yet one question continuously repeated in the young water bender's mind: _"Why is he really here?"_

His nervousness was painfully obvious; his cheeks were inundated in a deep, red blush while the muscles swelled in his throat, and all he could feel were the hard pounds in his chest. Nevertheless, the young Avatar has traveled this far, endured adversity as well as both emotional and physical pain, and it was all well worth it because now, now he was there...by her side. He licked his lips before he summoned up the nerve to speak; rubbing his thumbs over her smooth skin as he prepared himself to make the most powerful confession he has ever made in this life.

But he found himself interrupted by the expectant mother's words.

"_Aangmhhh…you should...really take off yourhhh jacket; it's really…hhot in herehhh…"_ said Katara weakly; each breath she took shallower than the last.

Now his excitement was replaced with worry; he could feel it in his grip that she was physically burning, but unbeknownst to the water bender, the room was quite cold.

"_Katara…this room is freezing_." he whispered tenderly; his alarm apparent in his expression as he gathered the courage to brush the back of his hand over the water bender's rosy cheeks.

Katara secretly relished the feel of Aang's cool fingers passing over her flaring profile; sighing sweetly as she gazed dreamily into those mesmerizing, stone gray eyes, while at the same time slowly feeling herself slip away...

Meanwhile, the young Avatar flipped his hand so his palm rested over her face; stroking his thumb smoothly over her cheek. How he savored the feel of her smooth skin as he drank in her visible, erotic form, from the roots of her long, dark locks, to the curves of her hips; everything about her was so unfathomably magnificent to him, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen bestowed on the ebony beauty was her belly. That round belly, that stuck out in contrast from the rest of her body with its glossy and tight skin , that round belly, which held the future of the Air Nomad Race in its womb, that belly, that held his child. How he wanted to place his hand over it, and feel it himself; feel the warmth of that belly...that held within its shelter, the child he loves.

But he wouldn't get the chance, for as soon as that thought crossed his mind, Katara suddenly rose from her bed with a disoriented look in her eyes; her breasts bobbing slightly as her body jolted into a seated position.

_"Aanghhh…could you pleassse…askhuhhh my mother if ssshe can get nnme a glassss of waterrrr?" _she asked hoarsely as she pointed to one of her most prized possessions: Her mother's betrothal necklace.

It was a troublesome sight for Aang to take in; his expression overwrought with uneasiness as each slurred word she uttered came out heavier than the last. He observed helplessly as her trembling finger pointed to the sentimental piece of jewelry that sat on top of the small table next to her bed; her mother had been dead for many years, she knows this, yet she's claiming that she was there, even went as far as to ask for the non-existent entity to pour her a drink. Suddenly, an ominous feeling crawled through his flesh; forcing his eyes to shoot wide open while terror infiltrated his face.

"_She's...she's slipping into delirium." _thought Aang to himself before he inhaled an exacerbated gasp, _"that could only mean-"_

Without warning, Katara's eyes darted aimlessly around her before they rolled to the back of her head; those crystal blue irises have disappeared from sight, leaving her facial expression completely zombified.

A sharp jolt of pain shot through his chest as he watched her lose touch with reality, _"No...no Katara, Katara stay with me!" _he shouted as he placed his grip on her shoulders and lightly shook her.

But his efforts to keep her alert were futile; as he spoke that final word, her body began to falter.

Aang watched in horror as Katara's body succumbed to her illness; forcing gravity to push the unresponsive water bender back until she fainted towards her bed.

"_Katara_...no-"

Before her body was able to collapse into the bed, Aang frantically reached out his arms beneath the ebony beauty just in time to catch her...but to his sheer dread, he realized that he had arrived too late; for when his desperate gaze searched for any signs of consciousness, it found none. She had become comatose.

His eyes glistened with tears as he gently pulled her towards him and cradled her in his arms, as if carrying the most delicate porcelain in his loving hold. He watched as her breaths of air became quiet gasps; becoming shallower with every breath of air she arduously inhaled.

'_Katara…"_ he whispered, as he pressed his middle and index finger into her neck; silently checking her pulse. It was still beating, but it was incredibly faint, and as he felt her heart beat get progressively weaker, he too felt himself elapse into his heartache. It wasn't long before the Avatar couldn't hold back his anguish any longer.

Not a word did Aang utter; he simply sat there with a blank expression as his sorrow trickled from his dimmed eyelids; his eyebrows bent upward, and his lips relaxed. He became overrun by the emotions that tore him to shreds, firing spears brutally through his heart as an uncontrollable storm of despair wreaked mayhem in the pit of his stomach; while every second that fleeted, the woman nestled in his arms, the woman he loved along with his child gradually perished from this physical plane. He sobbed profoundly; his tears falling onto her protruding belly as each droplet trickled down to her perfectly curved back, while his silver gaze remained transfixed on her dead face.

Suddenly, an inexplicable force overtook his reason, and the young Avatar felt compelled to speak.

"_Katara, I don't know if you can hear me…but you asked me a question earlier, and even thought I answered it...there's more to it than the answer I gave you. You see Katara... I'm not getting married today._ _I broke us up, thinking that…I was doing the both of us a favor, but instead...I ended up making a mess out of everything, and I've realized that I've been lost, and a hopeless, brokenhearted pathetic…without you. I'm a wreck Katara...what I'm trying to say is…that I love you; I love you Katara…of the Southern Water Tribe." _

He then smiled, "_So you see, Katara, I will NOT, under ANY condition of ANY sort, marry or be with anyone…not unless it's with you and only you...and another thing…you are NOT going to die on me today. I won't allow YOU or OUR unborn child to die on this bed Katara, no...You're both going to live." _he emotionally professed, and in that instant, Aang's stone grays along with his tattoos became enshrouded with an intense glow.

* * *

Everyone in the waiting room, with the exception of Toph, gasped in their seats as they saw brilliant rays of blue light emit from the dark corridor down the hall; their eyes fused as if they have been entranced by the lustrous sight.

The former Kyoshi warrior was the first to point it out, "What's...going on in there?" asked Suki as if she were bewitched by that blue light.

The water bending Master scratched the crown of his head, "I-I don't know." answered Pakku; "It looks as if a healer's working in there, but Yugoda and her helpers have departed not too long ago, and the light is much too bright; even Yugoda's healing glow isn't that strong. _This doesn't make any sense_..." said the baffled water bending Master as he squint his eyes with suspicion.

"Maybe, Maybe Aang's in the Avatar state?" suggested Suki; her voice aquiver.

Sokka gawked at the sight; his jaw barely connected to its bony hinges while Hakoda tightened his anxious grip on his son's shoulders; it was hard to stand back and do nothing while this strange beam of light is emanating down the corridor from where the ebony beauty laid dying.

"No, that can't be it; if Aang was in the Avatar state this entire place would've been destroyed as soon as we saw those creepy lights. And for what reason would he need to go to the Avatar state? It's not like some crazy, psycho villain like Azula's in there." explained Sokka.

"Then…what is it?" asked Mana.

Everyone in the room continued to ogle at the amazing display of raw energy, and Sokka soon became flooded with worry.

"Maybe-maybe something's wrong, and Katara's all alone in there! We gotta go check and see!" exclaimed Sokka as he rose from his seat and made a mad dash towards hall.

But his attempt was quickly interrupted.

"HOLD IT THERE, WARRIOR GUY!" yelled Toph.

Sokka's heart nearly jumped out of its chest as he promptly stopped himself in his tracks; looking back at the blind earth bender with a bothered glare.

Toph rose from her seat and pointed towards the hall Sokka was just about ready to run into a moment ago, "For the record, she's NOT alone; Aang's with her, and secondly, I don't know _exactly_ what's happening in there, but I have a feeling that neither you nor I nor anyone in this room should intervene." exclaimed the blind earth bender.

Sokka scowled at his friend, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Toph's expression immediately went from defensive to boggled, "I-I don't know what it is that I'm sensing, but I feel something really crucial is happening in there; nothing bad, but there's this strong feeling in my gut that's telling me that we all need to stay out of this." explained Toph eerily.

Everyone in the room shuddered from the blind earth bender's cryptic words, but took what she confided in them seriously. From Aang falling out of the sky and professing his love for Katara on the day of his wedding; to Lee just waltzing out of the clinic with an actual smile on his face despite the fact that Katara had not only cheated on him, but that another man, the Avatar, had fathered the child he thought was his. Oh yeah, there was definitely to be something much bigger at work than they could possibly comprehend, and they all decided that perhaps it _was_ wise not to intervene in any way; at least until the lights disappeared. But once again, the protester of the group decided to do what he does best: protest.

"Pfft! Ooooooo, is poow Toph scawed of the bwue beams of wight?" asked Sokka mockingly as he fiddled his fingers in the air.

The blind earth bender scoffed at her dense friend, "Um, hello?" said a miffed Toph as she waved her hands in front of her face.

Sokka's expression cringed from his idiocy, "Oh, right…sorry." apologized Sokka as he scratched the back of his head bashfully, while Suki shot her husband a dumbfounded glare.

* * *

The entire room became engulfed in his light; the force surrounding him brighter than the light he exuded as every limb, every piece of clothing, every hair and nail on his body became enshrouded in pure brilliance. There was benevolence in his omnipotence, not even close to resembling the terrifying fury that so many people have come to expect and fear, but a pure love emitting from his energy. It resembled the sereneness of a healer's energy, yet with a power mightier than lightning itself. Completely aware of what he was doing, the Avatar gently placed Katara on the bed before he smoothed his luminous hand over her hair; gently running his fingers through her long dark locks as he traveled towards her face and caressed her cold cheek. Tears still running down from his light-infused eyes, he then placed his other hand delicately over her belly. He took a deep breath...and as soon as his hand made contact with her flesh, her womb began to illuminate, the light making her entire body completely translucent.

_And there it was…a lone and slow, tiny heartbeat...within a little being in the very center of its mother's womb...Katara's womb._

Even in this heightened state of spiritual awareness, Aang couldn't help but be in awe by the sight of the child; merely resembling what it would grow up to be, and yet human in every single way. Its minuscule organs, nerves and tendons; all visible through its translucent flesh, and its weakened heart...thumping dangerously slow as the blood that coated its safe haven began to spill out of its mother's birth canal.

The Avatar's illuminated expression turned somber as he watched the water bender's blood soak her bedsheets; then, he looked at the child...and a smile formed on his lips.

_"Live."_ was all he whispered.

Suddenly, a pulse from Aang's energy began to emit from his body; majestically traveling through the arm that was placed on Katara's womb and into the young water bender...then, another pulse. One by one, each wave of energy traveled through her body as if she were made of nothing, and every wave centering in one area: her womb.

It was an extraordinary sight. With every ripple of energy that flowed into the womb, the young Avatar could hear the voices of old echo around him; sudden whispers of ancient songs and tongues encompassing them as the ebony beauty became enveloped in his light. As the sacred whispers became louder, the pulses emitted faster; each pulse flowing into her quicker than the last, yet gently as if it were air that were circulating throughout her body. The young Avatar remained concentrated and perfectly still; his hand still lightly pressed over her abdomen as he continued to bathe her with his surges of light...

All of a sudden, right before his eyes, Katara's spilled blood began to redirect itself back into her womb as if it were being drawn back by an invisible force; her sheets no longer drenched in her blood, but clean and spotless as if nothing had ever touched it. His glowing eyes then followed the trail of blood back to her transparent belly, to where he saw the child's heartbeat begin to speed up; accelerating quickly as the blood began to attach itself to her uterine walls. Soon after, his eye traveled farther up, to which he saw Katara's heartbeat once again regulating itself to its normal pace. He knew his work was almost done, but there was one more thing that needed to be done; with that one thing clear in mind, he grazed her cheek with his thumb before he bent towards her face and parted his lips_. He then whispered...  
_

_"Wake up." _

All of a sudden...a gasp.

_Hahhhh!_

Everything happened in an instant. As soon as Aang whispered those two words, the ebony beauty's eyes and mouth widened as if in shock, panting as if she had been holding her breath while the light that engulfed the two benders slowly disappeared. It was done; she and her child had been brought back from the verge of death...by Aang.

As he recovered himself from the abrupt drainage of energy, the young Avatar tried to contemplate what just happened, _"Did, did I just heal Katara?"_ he thought confusedly to himself as he rested his elbows on his knees; gripping his head as drew in sharp breaths. He's been in the Avatar state before, and he knew how malicious its manifestation could be, but never had he felt such a feeling of goodness while in this state. This was all so strange to him; yet, despite the fact that he couldn't comprehend what exactly just occurred or how he impulsively knew what to say or do, he knew why it happened: To bring back the woman and child he loved; the woman who was carrying the future of not only the Air Nomad race, but of the Avatar cycle, and the woman whose cool blue eyes were staring at him once again as she sat up from the bed.

The young Avatar gasped softly; he didn't even notice her gaze, but when he did, the relief he felt from bringing Katara and the baby back to life was soon overshadowed by intense fear, and he found himself once again overwhelmed with anxiety. The young Avatar gulped down the knot that had formed in his throat.

"U-uh..h-how are you feeling?" asked the young Avatar; seemingly frozen and his eyes swimming with fright.

"I-I feel alright." she answered; rubbing her arm bashfully, "What, just happened?" asked the expectant mother; now massaging her belly with worry.

"I, really don't know _what_ just happened...I felt as though I was in the Avatar state, but at the same time...it didn't 'feel' like I was. It felt more as if I was in a deep, meditative state, but completely aware of my surroundings, and I guess, as weird as being in that state was for me, I somehow...saved you. " he answered before a deep blush tinted his cheeks; fidgeting his fingers tensely.

"Oh..." she answered, a strong blush emitting from her cheeks as well, "Um, well...thank you, Aang...for saving us." she answered kindly.

Aang noticed that she was now physically better as well; the color had returned to her skin, and her tired eyes were now alert and stable as if she didn't go through any sort of physical distress. But there were other matters that needed to be taken care of, he knew this, yet as much as he yearned to resolve all of this with her, he wished he could just crawl into a ball and escape from her piercing gaze. Nevertheless, he found the strength to speak and tell her what he's been longing to say to her for so long.

"Katara...I don't know if you heard me, while you were, you know, but-"

"I...I heard you Aang..._every single word you said_." she answered; her expression still and unmoved.

An ice-cold numbness crawled under his skin, "_She heard._" he thought as he felt his gut twist in knots before he shot his gaze absentmindedly into every direction but hers.

Their conversation was soon overlapped with silence; Katara failed to respond to the young Avatar's startling confession, and Aang was growing more uneasy by the second anticipating her answer. He even found himself pulling on the pieces of loose thread from his pants just from the sheer nervousness of waiting for her to respond; grinding his teeth while his leg trembled in the process.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

_"How do I know that you're not going to leave again?"_ she whispered.

Aang jolted just from the sound of her voice before he registered her question, and he saw that her painful glare was still on him. She had every right to doubt him, he even thought it was her right to; especially after all the heartache he's made her go through. There she was, willing to die carrying _HIS_ child rather than save herself despite the disapproval he was sure she was met with; a selflessness rivaled by none, what does he have to offer such an extraordinary woman? All he can.

"Katara, I can't ask you for your trust...I understand, that no matter what I may say to you and no matter how much I can try to convince you, you'll still be wary of my intentions..." the young Avatar explained dolefully.

Sadness was all that could be seen in her expression; gripping her protruding belly as if it were only comfort.

But Aang wasn't finished with his explanation, "I messed up; I-I made the worst mistake I've ever made in my entire life the day I left you back in Ba Sing Se, but even though I _know_ that I don't deserve you because of what I did...all I ask of you, _Katara_...all I want is to at least give this..._"_

The young Avatar reached for her hands, tenderly gripping them while their hands laid atop of her womb; his amorous gaze solely on her enormous sapphires._  
_

_"Us_...a chance; one day at a time is all _I ask of you, and I promise Katara, I promise that I will do everything in my power to prove your doubts wrong._" he begged earnestly; those stone grays glistening with urgency.

Katara didn't know what to say to the young Avatar's plea; she was truly speechless and unsure if all of this was really happening. Wasn't this the man that dumped her to try things about with another woman? Wasn't this the man that slept with her, then told her the next day that she was practice? And left her pregnant to top it all off? Yet she felt her heart screaming to her, telling her to trust him; but she was weary of giving the young Avatar another chance, _"Should I..."_

Despite his best efforts and plead, it seemed as though he was unable to stir the young water bender. Her facial appearance didn't change, and she turned her blunt gaze from him; the same way he looked away from her when she expressed his love for him back in Ba Sing Se.

Her silence was his answer, and his anguish slowly churned in knots within his chest as he looked down towards his lap; defeated and forlorn, trapped in his now never-ending cycle of despair.

_"This is it...I lost her...forever."_ he though to himself as he shut his eyes with remorse; mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell her as he put the unbearable ache in his heart aside. How difficult it was for the young Avatar to do it, but he had to; now that he lost her for good.

"Katara...I respect that you don't want to try things again with me, but I want to at the _very least_, be in our child's life, and I won't-"_  
_

At that moment, the young Avatar felt a sharp tug on his top.

Without a second to react, Aang found himself face to face with Katara, her arms wrapped around his neck...and her lips pressed onto his own.

Aang didn't fight it; no, he couldn't fight it, and he didn't want to. The Avatar passionately kissed the young water bender in return as he fondly embraced her; yet cautious of the protruding belly this woman, _his_ woman, held in her womb. Their soft sighs and whimpers quivered from their lips as electrifying sensations rippled through their brushing skin; it felt so right, so comfortable, something they didn't share with their previous counterparts as much as they tried. They belonged with each other...and only each other. And as they parted from their endearing kiss, they rested their foreheads on one another as their fingers became entangled in each other's grasp.

_"I missed you..."_ he said with great intensity.

_"I missed you too..."_ she answered fondly_, "Oh Aang *gasp*...I'm sorry...I'm__ so __ sorry __that I lied to you."_ she confessed; looking away from him as she fought back her tears of guilt. "_It's just that, I just, I couldn't_-"

"_Stop."_ he demanded as he softly turned her chin back to him; those silver rounds that made the expectant mother shiver in his arms endearingly gazing back at her, "You apologize to no one; if anything, it's _me_ who should be apologizing to you...for everything I put you through because of MY stupid choices. But I promise you Katara, that from this day forth, I will do everything, and I mean _everything_ in my ability to earn your trust. My life, will be solely dedicated to you and ONLY you." professed Aang before his hand traveled down to her belly, a sweet smile formed on his lips, "And this little one." he professed; a sincere smile beaming back at the young water bender,.

Katara placed her hand over his soft cheek, "One day at a time." whispered Katara as she smiled warmly to the young Avatar; the light in her cool blue eyes twinkling from the sun's rays.

He watched for a moment as her eyes glimmered in the sun; it was almost supernatural how captivating her eyes really were, how beautiful she was, and how he missed gazing into her, "Little by little." answered Aang with just an equally heartwarming smile.

As soon as Aang said those very words, they both locked lips and shared another passionate kiss. Their hearts were on fire; melting as they basked in each other's raw, passionate caress. He reveled in the touch of her nude form, her velvety, dark skin; while admiring the soft feel of her silk hair. How she relished the feel of his masculine grip pressed onto her, his robust build, and the sensuous way he handled her. How they missed the succulent taste of her each other's lips, their warmth, their delicate touch and their intoxicating scent...how they missed each other.

As they pulled away from their heated embrace, Aang felt driven to speak, _"Katara...I know that we have a lot to talk about, and we have a lot of things to sort out between us; which is why I want you to know that I really meant what I said_. _I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure I earn your trust..._" whispered the young Avatar with a heavy breath.

Katara's words as equally heavy with desire responded,_ "You're right, there are things we need to be resolved between you and me...but I'm willing Aang...I'm willing to do this with you."_ she answered blissfully.

The young Avatar's eyes gleamed with joy; smiling ecstatically as he cupped his hands on her face, "Katara, I want to prepare a place…for us; you, me, and this baby." said the young Avatar in a serious tone of voice as he lovingly grasped Katara's belly.

Katara looked at her lover with a baffled expression; astounded by what he was implying, yet hesitant, "N-no, Aang; we could always stay with my dad or, or Gran-Gran or Sokka and Suki." said Katara.

The young Avatar chuckled, "_Not for the rest of our lives._" he answered with a charming grin on his face, staring dreamily at his woman's beauty.

Katara shivered with delight as those very words glided through her in a wave of comfort, and a bashful smile formed from her lips; she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him, and she was going to let him know it.

"_Aang...I will follow you."_ she answered with pleasure, meaning it with all of her might.

Aang gazed at her invitingly as he placed his hands affectionately over hers, "I'm going to build a home for us, a place we can call our own..._and a place where our family can grow_." he answered ardently; a strong desire in his tone of voice.

Katara's eyelids parted as far as they could; completely blown away by what Aang was proposing to her, _"More, children?"_

Aang meant what he said, but then he immediately took notice of what he thought was discomfort in her appearance, and assumed that perhaps he was pushing his 'plan' a little too soon. His face twisted with embarrassment, and he quickly tried to do damage control.

"O-of course, w-we don't need to have more children, I-I mean, we d-don't need to rush anything, I mean...no- n-no that's not what I meant, what I meant to say is-"

Katara placed her index finger delicately over Aang's lips; her eyes glistening with joy, while a dumbfounded expression formed on Aang's face.

"_I know exactly...what you mean."_ answered Katara in her sweetest tone of voice, "_And I would love to have your children."_

Aang couldn't have been more elated to hear Katara say those words. For so long, he has wanted to have a family of his own; something he never had, and now, now it's happening in the most magnificent way it could've possibly happened...and with the woman he loves. He was the happiest man in the entire world.

_"There's nothing I want more Katara...than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." _answered Aang as he trailed his thumb over her cheek before his eyes dimmed suspiciously, "_Aaaand to see our little Airbenders and Waterbenders wreaking havoc around their mother." _whispered Aang with a sly smirk on his face.

Katara scoffed at his implication before a chuckle escaped her lips, "_Oh yeah? What about their father? Will he get the same treatment?" _asked the expectant mother as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Aang bent his lip upward with a questionable expression in his eyes as if he were in deep thought, "Nah…_I'll be too quick for them."_ answered the young Avatar as he chuckled lightly at the thought of Katara in the middle of such a mayhem.

The young water bender laughed in disbelief; nodding her head in false agreement, "Uh huh, yeah…_we'll see about that…"_ said Katara as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck.

Aang chuckled as his eyes once again became enchantingly transfixed on Katara's striking blue eyes_; _wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer towards him_, "I love you Katara...it's truly an honor for me to have you as my woman again...and to have you be the mother of my children, you and only you..Katara_." said Aang as he leaned closer to get another taste of her succulent lips.

_"Aang...I-"_

Suddenly, the door burst open.

The two lovers barely had a second to react before they saw Sokka; his grip on the door handle and his eyes literally bulging out of their sockets before he once again slammed the door shut.

Aang and Katara stared at the door; both lovers startled as they heard muffled yells coming from outside of the door.

_"UUUUUUGH! Couldn't she at least have the decency to put on some clothes!" _shrieked Sokka from the brief glimpse he caught of his sister's bare backside.

_"Well, what POSSESSED you to think that you could just waltz right in there without knocking, Sokka!" _yelled another voice Aang and Katara recognized to be Suki's._  
_

_"I DIDN'T THINK SHE WAS GOING TO BE NAKED!"_

A strong flush trickled from both Aang and Katara's faces as they heard Sokka scream bloody murder about catching the young water bender's in her birthday suit; slowly turning to face each other before a light snicker escaped their lips, then, a chuckle. Suddenly, they just burst out laughing; of all the things they've gone through in the past year, awkward situations such as these didn't seem to be so bothersome anymore. Indeed, it seemed as though nothing could irk them; no, nothing could rob them of their infinite bliss. They have both become completely different people, new people; no longer insecure and doubtful about one another or themselves, but putting their faith where they should have placed it in the first place: Their hearts. As their loud laughter dwindled down, Aang took her bed sheet and wrapped it around her body; covering her entire nudity as he smiled warmly to his woman...his forever girl.

_"I love you...Katara." _he whispered.

Katara gazed longingly into those stone grays; those glistening rounds of silver she has fallen so deeply for but was afraid to admit, but now, now she wasn't afraid, anymore...

_"I love you too...Aang."_

Those words sent ripples of joy through his heart; those words he longed to hear for so long, only confirming that his ultimate desire has finally become reality. He then leaned towards her; gazing dreamily into those deep ocean blues he's been enamored with since the moment he first laid eyes on them back in the South Pole before they both shared an electrifyingly passionate kiss...the kiss that sealed the rest of their lives...together.

* * *

**Ahh but the story doesn't end there, Stay Tuned...**

**http :/img847. imageshack. us/img847/176/aangpissedoff. jpg **

**http :/img40. imageshack. us/img40/913/togetheratlast. jpg  
**


	24. Forever My Lady

**I Need to Find Myself**

***Resurrected for one final go. This chapter has been sitting on my laptop for over a year, the last time I worked on it was April 2011. Having just now gotten the opportunity, I decided to finally flesh it out as it was merely scattered ideas and scenes only a week ago, now completed for your enjoyment. I took extra care of this particular chapter as it was one of a few I've been anxious to write since I first came up with the concept back in Nov. of '10. Sit back and immerse yourself as I did in the final installment of 'I Need To Find Myself', dedicated to my faithful readers.*  
**

**Songs Inspired: **

**SWV- Use Me (From Katara's perspective)**

**Jodeci- Forever My Lady (From Aang's perspective) **

**Counting Crows- Colorblind**

**George Michael & Mary J Blige- As  
**

**I couldn't think of a more perfect name for this chapter and perfect songs to end this story. Enjoy.**

Six months have passed since Aang and Katara professed their love for one another, and six months since they shared their first kiss as a reconciled couple in a small Fire Nation clinic. Since that day, things between them couldn't have been better; still, that's not to say their rectified union's been smooth sailing. During that same time lapse, Aang's former bride Onji was ultimately tried and convicted for her crimes against the Avatar and the four Nations. Justice didn't hesitate to level her hand on the conspirator, and despite her cooperation with the authorities and countless plea bargains, she was given the maximum sentence of 30+ years in prison. A victory well deserved in the young Avatar's eyes, yet it seemed that it was he that drew the short end of the stick when that final gavel struck down. Since he and Katara went public, they were met with much adversity because of the enormous scandal behind Aang's situation. Having been unfaithful to what the commoners called an 'unsuspecting bride' was all the gossip in the streets for many months; seemingly all of the sympathy went to the duped bride. Word quickly spread about how she was supposedly driven to madness and forced to take desperate measures because she 'keenly sensed' the Avatar's wandering heart and he was quickly scrutinized for his actions. No matter how many public apologies Aang made only seemed to exacerbate the people's anger.

Fire Lord Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Toph, and many of the Avatar's family and friends tried to do damage control by making public appearances, trying to antagonize Onji for her involvement in a murder plot against the Avatar's new woman. Yet facts and evidence weren't enough, because underlying all of the explanations remained the fact that the Avatar while with partner impregnated another, and such a blemish now ran so deep in the young Avatar's reputation that he couldn't mend it at the moment no matter how hard he or anyone else tried to justify his sins. Trying to set things right was no longer a viable option for him, men hated him, and women despised him. 'Avatar Aang the womanizer', and 'The water tribe harlot' were but a few of the names heard wherever they went since their first public outing, along with the occasional toss of tomatoes and heads of cabbage Aang would swat away from Katara, while he took the blows thrown directly at him.

During these six months, for the safety of the mother-to-be and her unborn child, Aang and Katara arranged that she remain out of the public eye until all of the animosity finally died down. Aang however knew his posthumous duty was to the public and didn't avoid the ridicule even if he wanted to.

"_Aang, you can take temporary leave; at least until most people have forgotten about all of this. We can continue rebuilding on the hush. You don't have to show your face at every site." Zuko suggested, pouring his old friend a blended cocktail of synthesized cactus juice and black tea._

_With a distraught look in his eyes, he nodded disagreeably, "This is my job Zuko, and I have no choice." He answered as he sipped the warm brew, "I can't just kick up my heels and take a break from being the Avatar because of some misunderstanding."_

"_Major misunderstanding." Scolded the Fire Lord as he punched the roundtable, "I swear these people act as though their lives are immaculate, and even if it is, your private matters are business, not theirs." _

_Aang watched the hazed smoke rise from his cup, patiently waiting for some sort of answer to rise from his head in a similar fashion, but nothing. He sighed, "I made my bed, now I have to lay in it." He whispered, his expression valiant, "All I care about right now is her safety and the safety of that baby. If I have to endure more of this…hate, then that's fine, whatever; crucify me, so long as my family is protected from it all."_

And endure he did. Every day was a public relations nightmare him, making routine peace missions anything but its intended purpose. He was constantly reminded of his scandal at every point and turn. Fathering a baby while in courtship with another woman? Unheard of apparently, and the general public wasn't letting Aang live it down.

"_Cheater! Adulterer! How can you live with yourself?"_ _An old woman screamed from the edge of the cobblestone curb, waving around a wooden cane in her lonesome. Her voice seemed to possess the power of attraction though, because after her continuous shouts, a few bystanders joined hubbub. After that, more and more people caught wind that the Avatar was once again in the town of Hakai, a remote location on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se where World Council meetings were temporarily being held._

"_Hey Avatar, you like loose girls? Why don't you take me AND your girl? Double the fun!" A random whore with raven curls teased as she cupped and jiggled her breasts._

_Aang ignored the cackles, boos and cruel words thrown at him and continued meekly towards his planned meeting with the other members of the Council. Bothered by the verbal assaults, but overall unphased, his concentration was solely on the task of making it to the roundtable in one piece. Yet just as he was about to enter the small hut where the gathering normally takes place, he spotted a copper haired man with a crooked posture, sitting next to a town guard by the entrance cradling a small child._

"_You call yourself a savior? Bah!" Yelled the man as the toddler wept. "Typical cheater always playing the victim, yeah, ok. Where have I heard that before? All the power of the cosmos at your disposal, but even that doesn't exempt you from committing the same carnal sin as the rest of the bastards and bitches that roam around town for cheap thrills now does it? And yet you expect our sympathy because you're the Avatar? What a joke. You're no different than any of them." The instability in his voice was apparent as he struggled to console the child wailing in his arms._

_The sight tugged at Aang's heartstrings. He was so young, 20 years old at the most and already tainted by life's cruelty, and the sad reality was that he was just one of many. They looked homeless, he and the child wearing old, raggedy clothes dusted with soot and soil. His skin was pasty white as was the child he was holding, with the exception of what appeared to be rashes on his neck and shoulders, and dry streaks that connected his lower eyelids and jaw. His humanity seemed absent in his deathly, dark glare. Aang approached him, crouched and lent him a sympathetic hand._

"_I'm sorry." He said softly, "Is there any way I can help you?" _

_He bit his lip and clutched the child close; both his eyes and the little one's glistening as tears ran down their cheeks, yet it was only the child who gave Aang the honor of his glance. The man refused to look at him. _

"_Can you tell me your name?" asked the Avatar._

_The man's head tilted to its side as if dumbfounded by the question. He scoffed, "My name is of no importance to you, Avatar. But how about you give me my wife?" He asked sarcastically, a wicked smile formed on his lips, "She passed away from consumption several months ago and left everything, our trust funds, our home, everything to the POS I once called a cousin; leaving me and our son to fend for ourselves in the streets!" He struggled to contain his sobs as his bottom lip trembled, "She was the breadwinner you know; a topnotch healer. It was easy for her to find work, yet the odd jobs are left for those who aren't as gifted as people like her are. Do you people discuss possible solutions for the lack of jobs all over the Earth Kingdom during your 'random meetings', or are you all too engrossed in your domestic life to notice the economic slippage our Nation is nose-diving into?" _

_The awkwardness was overwhelming. Aang wanted to turn away from the pitiful sight, but he knew the desolate looking man deserved his full attention. He deserved to see this. _

"_Import prices have skyrocketed since the fall of Fire Nation rule. Despite how much I hate those Fire bending bastards, they still maintained us fat and happy. The effects of our cutting ties are still rippling across the world. And as a result, cost of living has gone up in astronomical proportions, buying a measly loaf of bread is now triple the cost it was before Ozai's rule was subverted. He may have had a twisted view of what a perfect society ought to have been, but at least he was cooperative when it came to supply and demand. That was years ago, yet inflation is still steadily climbing, less jobs are being created and we, the little people have yet to see any relief from all this mess while those born with a silver spoon in their mouths reap the benefits of the post-war." He sneezed as he scratched his rashes, the little boy imitating his actions, "I lost my job as a bus boy at the restaurant down this very street. I struggled to keep myself and my son afloat everyday with the measly pieces of silver I earned for tips, but people are too caught up pinching their copper ones in order to keep a roof over their heads and eventually, my cousin kicked us out because I couldn't keep up with our payments. It all boils down to simple economics, Avatar, and perhaps we'd already have had a solution to this problem if you weren't so preoccupied in your smutty affairs."_

_That last sentence made Aang's skin crawl. Despite his personal issues at the time, he still did his very best to resolve the quietly growing financial crisis. He even proposed an idea to the council in his previous meeting; a world center point where every Nation can somehow be tied together both culturally and financially, a city that can be the tether of wealth and prosperity to the Nations, with the potential to redistribute and receive from one another, like the heart pumps and recycles much needed blood and oxygen through a living organism. It's an outlandish proposal, but still plausible. He wanted so badly to reassure to this man that the economy would improve and that he had a plan, but he couldn't force himself to speak a lie for the sake of comfort, and he was almost certain the last thing this guy needed was empty promises. _

"_Isn't that your job Avatar, to keep balance? Where's the 'balance' in all of this? Enlighten us all with you unfathomable wisdom, because too many promises are being made by our government officials and yet too little is being shown for it."_

_The young Avatar bit his lower lip and lowered his vision away from the homeless man. He understood that there's little that he could do about the current crisis, but witnessing the aftermath of a hundred-year war that could've possibly been prevented by his own past life was something he felt solely responsible for. _

"_I assure you sir that we are doing the best that we can. Untangling and reweaving entire societies is no small measure. It will take years before the economy will truly have recovered, but I promise you that it will not always be this way. Things may look bleak, but well begun is half done. All you need is hope to be your beginning, and the rest will follow."_

_The child giggled at the young Avatar's wisdom, cheeks blushed below the moist streaks when his tears fell. His father however wasn't as easily swayed by the Avatar's reassuring words, swatting his hand to repel Aang, "Bah! Save me your proverbs Avatar. Admit it; you have no clue what you're doing."_

_Aang now realized that this man was far more scorned than he had previously assumed. Nothing in the world will make him believe in better times ahead, only action will. He stared at the little boy's dewy brown eyes, moved by his unconditional love for the people of the planet including those who abhor him to make a change, even if it's one family at a time._

"_Please come with me." He insisted, re-extending his hand, "After my obligation, I will take you and your child to a family refuge in Ba Sing Se. You don't need to worry about cost, it will all be taken care of just please…let me help you." The sincerity in his voice apparent, and a deep concern embedded in his stern stare. _

_The young man shook his head as if he were face-to-face with his worst fear, despite Aang's airily comforting voice. _

"_N-no, I don't want your charity." He hissed._

_Aang chuckled gingerly, "It's no charity, I'd be more than glad to help you and your little one." He said as he reached out to grab his arm, "Just come with me and I-"_

_Before Aang was able to brush his dusty coat with his fingertips, the man made a sound as though he were trying to scratch the back of his throat and before he knew it; a wad of his own spit flew out of his mouth and into the Avatar's face. He didn't even know what hit him until he jerked back and laid his fingers on the slobbery mucous that was trailing from his left eye, stunned, while the man wiped his lips dry with blazing eyes._

_Aang stood his ground, frozen by what just occurred to him. Meanwhile the man stood up from the cobblestones and readjusted his child over his hip; staring daggers at Aang as though he were the focus of all his hate, he walked away and said-_

"_Burn in hell, you insidious hypocrite." _

It was then that Aang understood the hostility. Everyone's hatred towards him was no longer in direct correlation to his unfaithfulness anymore. Somewhere along the lines he had become the embodiment of unfaithfulness, love lost, and pain for people everywhere; he had become a symbol of ultimate betrayal and deceit. And it was that way wherever he went; no matter where he headed or whoever he met, he always came across as a fraud and a liar, despite his best efforts to be humble in the peoples' eyes.

In retrospect, he wore the scars of his past blunders proudly, and he carried the burden of his sins with his chin held high which accompanied every slip, kick, hit and jab the public gave him. He wiped the spit off his face with his sleeve and watched the man stagger away grasping his little one in hand that day, pondering over the animosity felt towards him and how he wished he could regain the love of the people he has sworn with his life to protect. He knows that only with time he will win them back and respects it. Yet all of the hate in the world only paled in comparison to the love that he has gained. He gained the love and support of his family and friends, but most importantly, he has won the heart of the woman he loved and now as a result of that love, a new baby and the future of the Air Nomad race was on the way. All the abuse Aang endured those months was more than worth it.

During the time after their reconciliation, Aang and Katara sought refuge in the Fire Lord's Palace where the moral guidelines of the Southern Water Tribe couldn't follow and scrutinize them. During the course of their stay, they decided on the location for their new home…

"_Tell you what, the next place my finger lands on is the place you'll build our house; no questions, no speculations, and definitely no excuses." said Katara._

_Aang's expression lit up, "Ok." said Aang as he raised his hand and spun the globe._

_Round and round the globe spun on its tilted axis; circulating at a constant speed from to the small current being produced with a fancy flick of Aang's hand. Katara's eyes followed the spin attentively, watching the colors and wording on its surface stretch and blend together with every rotation until her finger finally landed at a random point on its glossy surface._

_Anxiety swam in the young Avatar's gut as he anticipated learning which place the young water bender picked. Katara lifted her finger, both nervous and anticipating the name of the area he and Katara will build the foundation of their new life in. The spot picked revealed a small island near the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom._

"_Wait a minute, I know this area! It's near the providence of Tongli. It's a bit far from the Southern Water Tribe, but the area is close enough for me to attend my meetings. I'd be able to come home to you every day Katara." His eyes lit up, "Nice and quiet, away from civilization yet not too far from the nearest town and Ba Sing Se. There's so much territory to explore, a perfect place to train and spar while having the opportunity to travel to and fro. Not to mention mountainous, we'll be living like Air Nomads, Katara!"_

_Katara couldn't contain her chuckle. Seeing Aang so enthusiastic to form a life with her was enough to make her feel like a giddy child. She couldn't have been more pleased with the location she picked. Despite it being a bit far from home, the place somehow felt right to her; to raise a family in a secluded area away from the limelight with Aang was more than perfect, but a dream come true. "I couldn't be happier about this place." she said as she gripped his hand, "Here is where we'll live."_

_Aang's gaze was alight with joy. He cupped her hand in return, "You'd better get used to seeing my mug Katara, because I'm not going anywhere, not ever."_

Aang stood true to his word. He remained by her side despite the heavy amount of criticism that followed the events after that fateful day. He pushed the envelope further; proving to Katara that he was in this for the long haul by constructing from the ground up their new home, a labor of love which served as his own personal testament of his love for her, just as he promised he would. But Aang didn't finish there. He was ready to honor his woman and child with his life…

_The corridor was dim, the only source of light coming from the sunlight gleaming from the identical row of windows symmetrically aligned from both sides of the hall. The young Avatar made sure that he and Katara wouldn't be disturbed. He informed Zuko of his plans in advance, and Zuko rearranged everything accordingly. No maids, no meetings, no one to pester them; just him and Katara alone in the Fire Lord's Palace, perfect._

_Aang cupped either side of Katara's cheeks, fly-aways her long locks gracefully falling from the gaps in between his fingers. The ball of nerves writhing in his stomach was making him feel sick, but he was determined to make the leap of faith and take the chance to do what he's been carefully preparing to do for the past couple of months._

"_I feel so fortunate to have been found by you Katara, and even more fortunate to have you by my side. We've journeyed together and with the help of our friends and countless others saved the world together. So much history surrounds us Katara, and it's such a beautiful thing. There was peace in the world, but somewhere along the line we lost ourselves in the midst of this worldwide change, and our love life took a turn for the worst soon after."_

_She nodded agreeably, yet couldn't contain the depression formed in her demeanor, struggling to block the painful memories resurfacing from that dark area in her subconscious. The soft grip that traveled down to her shoulders broke her from her own thought-spell and brought her back to reality._

"_I know our relationship hasn't been perfect, but I feel it's those rough times we endured that conditioned and solidified the bond we have now." he whispered, lightly circling her skin with his thumbs. _

_Katara's fingers lightly brushed the Avatar's cheeks, "It's only through trials that anyone is able to truly appreciate the good in everything, and that includes partnerships." Her ocean blue eyes staring longingly at him as a soft smile togged from the corners of her lips. _

_Aang returned her pleased gesture with a grin of his own, forcing his eyes to crease sweetly, "You're right." He whispered as he descended onto his left knee, "But I want to take what we have even further." he declared, his expression both eager and guarded._

_Katara's watched Aang curiously as he reached for her hand, his fingers gently intertwining with hers as he cupped their joined grip with his free hand. He watched her intently, while she raised a questionable eyebrow. Then it suddenly dawned on her what he was trying to impose, her heart pumped full throttle and her smile quickly dropped as her eyes swelled and glistened with tears._

"_I don't have a betrothal necklace crafted for you right now, but I give you my word that I will make an honest woman out of you and give you the absolute best necklace I can provide. However at this moment I am here, kneeling to you and offering you my entire self. I can't imagine my life anywhere else or with anyone else. The idea of you not being with me alone is maddening which is why I'm asking you, Katara, to be my wife." _

_Her eyes widened as she gently laid her hand on her abdomen, feeling the jolt and quickening jumps from the child inside of her. Tears were now spilling onto her flushed cheeks and onto her royal blue dress. She was sure of her decision before Aang even asked her, and always knew what she would say when this day came. Without giving it a second thought, Katara got down on her knees and stared longingly at those stone gray pools she's loved for so long. She pressed her lips on his forehead and rested hers on his._

"_I will." Her voice was dreamy and for the first time in a long time, certain._

The young Avatar savored the bit of happiness he could obtain during these tumultuous six months, but things had already begun to look up. Slowly everything has been returning to normal; the people of the Nations were no longer scrutinizing Aang, some even allowing the Avatar to help rebuild their villages and towns and attend local festivals. His image within the Nations was still a bit marred, but the situation was getting better. Now is the time to prove that he is the savior the people of the world need and that in itself is a task that will probably take many years to accomplish, if ever. But at the moment, the focal point of his attention is to place the finishing touches to the home he built for his family, just in time for a very pregnant Katara to move in before their wedding, which was ready to take place just several nights from then. The young Avatar's brother-in-law-to-be was busy hauling enormous bags of rice near the door or the newly constructed dwelling, his hands and underarms dusted in talcum powder. Despite being near winter, the weather was unseasonably warm, leaving him, his father and Aang to feel the full effects of fluctuating atmospheric conditions. It didn't necessarily help that the island itself sat very high above sea level, leaving them to feel every bit of the direct pounds of the sun on their bare backs.

"_Hahh_, you know, it's times like this which makes me wish that Toph was around." huffed the out-of-breath warrior as heat radiated from his sweat riddled ebony skin, the laborious work forcing glistening droplets to secrete and fall from even edge of his exposed body.

Hakoda chuckled, "Now, now Sokka; you know it's tradition that the males and _only_ the males of the family assist one another when it comes to this type of work. The process of building a house is just as sacred as exchanging vows, and should be kept so." Hakoda explained.

Sokka's face contorted as if repulsed by his father's answer, "Well, she might as well be! She has the strength to prove it, not to mention the fact that she acts like one, and she's attracted to women so that would sort of count her as a man, am I right?" he snorted.

Hakoda rolled his eyes, embarrassed by his son's naivety, "You know, it's not like we're working with wood and nails here Sokka. Aang was the one who did all of the grueling work; we're just helping him bring in the furniture." he answered while gesturing towards Aang, who was busy finishing painting the outer exterior of the ranch-styled house with a white coat.

And what a lovely sight it was; the only symbol of modern society in the midst of the wildflowers, tall trees coupled with long blades of green grass and rocky hills that bordered the northern edge of the island. Listening to the waves crashing onto the harbor below added to the charm of the locale; it truly felt peaceful and serene, just how Katara would like it.

"What do you mean we're not working with wood? Pretty much everything we've been hauling inside is made of wood, _heavy_ wood. I almost broke my back trying to carry that stinkin' bureau into the house earlier. And what's with all the heavy bags of food? You need a wheelbarrow to get those things off the ground." exclaimed Sokka as he struggled to lift a small wooden drawer from a pile of assorted furnishing.

"Yet you were able to lift them?" the chief asked slyly, rubbing the sweat accumulated above the smirk formed on his lips.

"Well yeah, but that's just because I'm a solider, and I'm that awesome." answered Sokka as he flexed his muscles, kissing his biceps as he self-admired his toned physique.

His son's conceitedness forced Hakoda to glower with a pout formed on his lips, once again his focus temporarily shifting towards the sky as he continued to bring in more furniture, while leaving his son to finish adoring himself in the sweltering heat. Once that was out of the way, Sokka joined his father and brought in the last of the heavy belongings into the house. As soon as they were finished, both men picked up the final piece of home decor while Aang moved on to work on the tall, wooden gate that would expand and surround the parameters of the island and sub sequentially the property within it; protecting the entire area from wildlife, potential marauders and any physical, visible threat.

Sokka lifted a very large, round vessel by its rims and his father followed suit as he lifted the other side and rested it on his plump shoulder. The object was made of wood, each plank aligned perfectly with one another and coated a midnight blue with a dark brown base attached below, making an enormous cavity from one side, "Where do you want the pool, Aang?" yelled Sokka.

The Avatar, sweat dripping from his sinewy figure, lifted the arm holding his hammer over his brow and wiped the accumulated moisture as the sunset's hues of dark orange, violet and blue reflected on his bare skin, "Put it in the bedroom." he yelled back, pointing to the house with the head of the hammer as he diligently continued his work.

Sokka nodded and gestured his father to take the pool inside, while Hakoda begrudgingly did so with a sneer. Sokka has been near intolerable to Hakoda since he found out he was expecting, making him more frustrating to deal with, which to Hakoda was a real feat. The heat was playing games with their heads, making both of them paranoid, and neither was in the mood to argue with one another. Despite the pool being rather bulky looking, it felt very airy beneath their grip, making it easy for Hakoda to carry in without his second help, or as Hakoda was thinking from the back of his mind, the annoying help. While the chief carried the wooden pool inside, Sokka casually walked towards the young Avatar's direction.

Aang put down his hammer and bent a whirlwind current below him, allowing himself to fall gracefully on his feet and onto the perfectly leveled ground he personally manipulated to form the sturdy foundation needed for construction. When Sokka was within arm's reach, the young Avatar gripped his old friend's shoulder as they both aimlessly strolled around the property and past the newly built pier below, both admiring the breathtaking nature surrounding them.

"This place is awesome, Aang."

The Avatar snickered, "Yeah thank Katara's keen pointing senses for this place." he said.

Sokka crossed his arms and chuckled, "True, so are you guys planning on expanding? You know, get a pool somewhere around here or a restaurant, stuff like that?"

Aang pouted, "Maybe not all of that fancy stuff you mentioned, but I'll definitely put more thought into it when the time calls for it. I'd be nice to put an Air Temple around those clearings over there, or a small lake, who knows?" He seemed thrilled by his own ideas.

"That would be nice" said the young warrior, followed by a couple of silent moments.

"So, Suki didn't look so good the last time I saw her." Aang pointed out.

Sokka chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the young Avatar's neck, "Heh, yeah well, that's what happens when you're pregnant." he beamingly answered, a warm wind brushing loose strands of dark hair over his face.

The young Avatar grinned in return; the sunset's colors illuminating the side of his face, "Yeah, I went through that with Katara about a month after we got back together, but it subsided. She said it would; usually morning sickness goes away after the fourth month, but she told me that some women experience it throughout the whole pregnancy, so I guess-."

"Whoa, whoa whoa" Sokka halted the young Avatar as he pressed his palm on his chest, "Are you telling me that she might have to go through this the _rest_ of her pregnancy?"

The young Avatar shrugged his shoulders, "Errr, she might." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully, sounding unsure of himself.

"Great, just when I thought I was going to see the light at the end of this constant worrying of when she's going to hurl next. Heh, let's hope that last little tad bit of information you gave me doesn't happen 'cause I don't know how much more constant sounds of torture I can take, you know what I'm sayin'?" He said comically, only for his humor to drain away moments later as another troubling thought passed through his mind, "Speaking of pregnancy, you're both sure this is what you want? You know you can always have Yugoda or any of the Northern Water Tribe healers to supervise you guys when it happens." He suggested.

Aang could only smile as he placed his comforting grasp on his brother-in-law's shoulder. He suspected Sokka was worried about their decision, but they were confident in their capabilities of handling the situation, "Yeah, we're definitely sure about this." he answered.

But Sokka viewed their decision as reckless rather than noble, and was above all worried for his sister's safety, "But what if something happens to her? What if all of a sudden something goes wrong and no one is within reach of help? You're both going to be here by yourselves. Who will be able to get here in time in case something goes awry?" he asked.

Aang placed his free hand on his other shoulder; intently exchanging gazes with the Water Tribe Warrior as he gripped him reassuringly, "Everything's going to be alright Sokka. I'm going to be there, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to your sister. I give you my word." he responded smoothly.

Sokka took a few seconds to control his anxiety, then inhaled a deep breath and timidly nodded his head in agreement, "Alright Aang, I trust you…but promise me if anything's even slightly not right, you'll do whatever it takes to get her the help she needs." he pleaded.

Aang believed there was nothing to worry about. Couples have been giving birth alone since the beginning of man, and most importantly, this was the way Katara wanted it to happen. However, unlike many people in their world who opt for an unassisted birth, Aang and Katara have decided to bring their child into this world in the most natural way she could implement, in her element…water.

He gently shook Sokka, "I promise." He reiterated.

The young warrior couldn't resist the tug coming from the corners of his lips, and a wave of relaxation emerged from his seemingly uncomfortable demeanor, "Better, it's been hard keeping this a secret from dad and Gran-Gran. The whole idea seems almost random if you ask me, well, not really. I mean, it does make sense, she's a water bender, and you're part water bender so maybe you guys have that whole spirituality thing going on with this, maybe I just wouldn't personally get it even if I tried to understand the concept behind it. How did the idea of having a water birth come about anyway?" He asked as they both continued their casual stroll.

Aang suddenly felt abashed; his hand once again timidly finding its place on the back of his neck, "U-uh…well I err…"

Sokka gave the young Avatar a puzzling look at first, his eyebrow lifted as if trying to read between the lines of his stammer and the sudden flush on his cheeks. His fingers fiddled with the handle of the blade tucked in his sheath before his expression suddenly cringed, and the answer to the Avatar's unusualness came to him swiftly and unapologetically. He knew something obscene was about to spill from Aang's lips.

"Oh, Ew Ew Ew! Ok, If it has anything to do with you or my sister doing inappropriate things then I don't want to hear any of it!" he yelled as he covered his ears.

A bashful smile formed on Aang's lips. Sokka was right, the details were very explicit and making him uncomfortable if only for a moment was a bit tempting, but he refrained from getting elaborate with the specifics of how the intimate encounter he had with Katara came to inspire the idea of a water birth, "O-kay then." he answered with a wicked grin and eyes dimmed, "I won't say how it happened, I'll only say that she came up with the idea."

Sokka scowled at the young Avatar, eying him evilly, "Alrighty then. My ears don't need to be tainted by gritty details. Well, did she say why?" asked Sokka, "I mean it's not like all women demand a water birth out of the blue. There had to have been some discussion in the midst of your…whatever it was that you guys did to come up with the idea." His face was now hardened, trying and failing miserably to keep up the oblivious façade.

Aang couldn't resist a chuckle as he tucked his hands into his pockets, "Well, yeah. Being in the water would be soothing for her, but it's like you mentioned before Sokka. It's her element, and mine too considering I'm the Avatar, so she decided to make it as intimate as possible, to be around something that connects the both of us and the baby, just us. " There was a sense of sweet delight in his tone of voice.

"Wow…that's pretty deep Aang." said Sokka.

He nodded, his vision intently on the ground in front of him as his fingers slipped from Sokka's shoulder, "Yeah. We wanted this experience to have some sort of meaning and keep it within our circle of friends and family for the time being, instead of making a whole media circus around it like too many social hierarchy do when they have kids. I don't care how much I want everyone's approval and blessing, stuff like this should be kept personal, and I would never stand for exploiting my family for the sake of gaining some sympathy from a few people that couldn't give two cents about them." He said, his glare absentmindedly shifting to the vast orange and violet-bathed ocean on the horizon.

Sokka stood proudly next to the young Avatar, more than pleased with Aang's response to the recent media speculations. "So, did you finish her betrothal necklace?" He asked, attempting to divert the conversation to a more pleasant topic.

Aang's face lit up, "Yeah, dusk's setting anyway, why don't we head back and I'll show you?" he suggested.

Sokka followed Aang's lead as they both jogged towards the newly constructed house, where Hakoda was waiting for them inside, lounging on the new furniture with his limbs sprawled and staring intently at the ceiling while he chewed on a rope of what was believed to be jerky.

Sokka's nostrils expanded furiously as he scowled when he caught his father resting like a sloth, "Come on dad, Aang's going to show us the betrothal necklace he made for Katara." His annoyance was distinct in his voice as he gestured his father to follow them.

Hakoda was upright as soon as Sokka finished his sentence; completely dismissing his son's irked attitude as another one of his many bossy, child-like tantrums, "What are we standing around here for? Let's go see it!"

The three men walked down the hall to the farthest door to their left and entered the room behind it. The first thing that greeted them was the scent of fresh pine and lavender, followed by the wide open windows drenched the room in the evening sky's light. Beneath the magnificent display of violets, reds and oranges was a simply furnished bed, its headboard arched upward with a simple bow carving on top and tall bed posts on every corner; the mattress adorned with two large, white pillows and red sheets. There was a small dresser on each side of the headboard, and both drawers were decorated with small cream vases filled with panda lilies. A large, dark-stained bureau sat on the other side of the room, complete with a mirror mounted on top taller than any of the three men, and another door stood on the far corner which led to a personal restroom, an amenity considered as a luxury in their society. Aang was very careful to arrange their bedroom to her liking, not that she'd mind how their room was decorated, but he wanted to make sure the room was comfortable enough for her. He however couldn't care less. Just give him a pillow and blanket and he'd be happy sleeping next to a crevice.

And there it was, placed on top of the bureau sat the exquisite piece of jewelry handcrafted by the young Avatar for his bride-to-be. Aang walked towards it and picked it up by the chain, delicately dangling it by the ends as he showcased it to Sokka and Hakoda. There was a similarity between Katara's and her mother's betrothal necklaces. The chain was the same navy blue color and the aqua stone-sculpted medallion bore the symbol of the Water Tribe in its middle, but unlike her mother's, the Water Tribe symbol was surrounded by the carved wind symbols of the Air Nomads, and its brace was not just a flat tie, but an elaborately woven masterpiece of threads.

"Wow Aang." His sharp blue eyes twinkled as if mesmerized by it, "You know I always said you could go into the jewelry business." He said as he and his father continued ogling the young Avatar's fine craftsmanship.

"Thanks." said Aang bashfully.

Hakoda analyzed and admired the piece of work in front of him, knowing well how difficult it is to make a necklace by hand, "Yes, yes, it's very beautiful Aang, did you tangle this yourself?" asked Hakoda with speculation etched on his face, rubbing his chin with the middle crease of his index finger and thumb.

The young Avatar's eyes hooded and lips pursed, sighing as he gave his father-in-law-to-be a dazed look. It seemed as though the apple didn't fall far from the tree, "No, not tangled…wo-ven." he answered, "It's kind of like a tangle, except it's intricately designed instead of a discombobulated mess." he answered.

"Ahh I see." answered Hakoda, still appreciating the complexity of the necklace.

"When Sokka, Katara and I were still traveling around the world to help me master the four elements, Katara's necklace went missing. So in order to make up for it, I took Sokka's fishing line and wove it into a necklace for her to wear for that time being." said Aang in reminiscence, "She really liked it, so I decided to make her something that was symbolic to her culture, while at the same time containing a piece of my own creativity, my personal token of endearment for her; this betrothal necklace was the result." he boasted, a cheesy grin wearing heavy on his lips and chest pumped out.

Hakoda and Sokka were a bit blown away by Aang's complex explanations; gawking at him and then at each other, wondering how someone as young as 17 could be so insightful and so deep. But then again he was the Avatar, he's had thousands of lifetime experiences to learn from when it came to love of all things, but somehow they knew that this sentiment came from him personally, not from his previous incarnations. He was truly wise beyond his years.

Sokka then turned his attention to the young Avatar, "Aang, are you sure that you want to marry Katara? I mean, I'm not saying that you don't love her, but are you certain that you want to tie the knot now? You don't think it's too soon?" he asked.

Aang's grin dropped as quickly as he heard the words 'are you sure?' He paused for a moment with his chin slightly raised, looking at both men fervently. This conversation was long overdue, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

"No, I don't think it's too soon." He answered, "Sokka, Hakoda, there's nothing I want more than to marry Katara. I know that it's disgraceful within your culture to have a child out of wedlock, which is why I want to honor her and our baby. The last thing I want is to make a mockery of her, our family and yours." the subtlety in his tone was both calming and reassuring.

Sokka and Hakoda agreed with the Avatar. They're well aware of their no-tolerance tribal traditions, and although they're not as rigid as their tribal counterpart, they still take their own sacred practices rather seriously. They understood his reasoning and gladly supported it, even if the events prior which led to Aang's decision weren't exactly the best ways he could've realized what he really wanted.

"I didn't propose to her the way I would've liked to. You guys know how spontaneous it was, heck I didn't even have her betrothal necklace prepared in time when I got down on my knee and popped the question. But I did it anyway because my heart wanted me to, because I would like for her to bring our child into this world with integrity. I have no doubt in my mind that I want to be with Katara for the rest of my life, and I know she feels the same way, so why wait? This is the perfect time for the both of us to get married." explained Aang.

"Are you really sure?" asked Hakoda.

"Would I be here doing all of this for her if I wasn't?" pointed out Aang.

Relief was an understatement when it came to what Hakoda was feeling. He knew the young Avatar loved Katara very much, and was certain that Katara was just as sure about this decision as he was. Yet he was aware that regardless of it all, Aang was still a young man who had yet to taste what life had to offer. Cold feet are heard of way too often in young marriages, and hearing Aang explain his feelings towards Katara made him feel better in knowing that there really isn't anything to worry about, that she and his grandchild will be well taken care of. They were already together; nothing was going to change that, so they decided to make it official, in a noble way. What more could a father ask for?

"Hakoda, dad, sir, I know I did a lot of things wrong, but I'm doing my best to make this right. I'd take my own life before hurting Katara again. There's still work being done in the world, and I'm aware that I haven't been as available to her lately because of the constant demands, but I can assure you that my life is primarily dedicated to your daughter" He turned his attention to Sokka, "Your sister." his focus quickly returned to the Chief, "You have nothing to worry about, Hakoda. Above all else, above my call of duty to the council and the Nations, Katara and our family will always be my number one priority."

The joy within Hakoda was so overwhelming that he couldn't contain himself from launching at the Avatar and embraced him firmly. He's been waiting for the Avatar to tell him this for a while, "And there's nothing that we want more than for our sister to be happy, and for you to finally be a part of our family…son."

Aang returned his embrace just as strongly. The last time he and Hakoda held each other this way was back when Katara was gravely ill in the Fire Nation infirmary. It's not a memory he likes to dwell on for too long. Soon after they pulled back from each other's hold, he walked towards the bureau and placed the necklace on its glossy surface, his fingers still gently laid on the medallion as he gazed at it with a feeling of accomplishment embedded in his heart.

Sokka awkwardly stood his ground, his face dumb while he twiddled his fingers and waited for the sappy moment to end. However he didn't hesitate to hasten the moment himself.

"Well, the big day's fast approaching gents; we better get some shut-eye and finish the rest of the unpacking tomorrow." said Sokka as he forced a yawn and stretched his arms into the air.

The young Avatar and Chief nodded agreeably, "Did you bring our ceremonial outfits, Sokka? I don't want to have to send your messenger hawk back to Suki and force the women to haul those things back here. They're pretty heavy, you know." said Hakoda.

Sokka dismissed his father's worry casually, "Yeah, yeah, they're in the living room. Honestly dad, do you really take me for an imbecile who would force his pregnant wife, pregnant sister and grandmother to bring fancy, ample weight clothing from 10,000 miles away?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Aang chuckled at the oddly funny father-son moment, separating the fuming, balled fisted men from their emerging quarrel, "Alright, alright come on guys, chill out. It's obvious that we're all very tired, let's get some sleep and we'll talk about our outfits in the morning." He suggested as he attempted to diffuse the situation.

Hakoda and Sokka glared at each other for a few moments, but even they couldn't keep a straight face much longer and soon after, both burst out laughing at one another, both perplexed as to why they were so upset in the first place. Aang nodded at their silliness as Hakoda and Sokka exchanged high fives and hugged briefly. With a cheeky grin plastered on his face, the young Avatar rested his hands on their backs and led them out of the bedroom.

* * *

On the other side of the world, a ship was sailing across the vast ocean not too far from the coast of the Fire Nation. On board, a very tired and very pregnant Southern Water Tribe woman stood alongside her sister-in-law and robust Kyoshi warrior as they watched the brilliance of the near full moon illuminate the horizon, both enwrapped in their winter wear and surrounded by endless miles of ice and water with the icy chill apparent in their smoky breath.

"_Hahh_...I love when the moon is full. It's just feels so, invigorating." said Katara as she breathed in the cool evening air, gazing longingly at the heavenly body.

The Kyoshi warrior snugged her head deeper in her furry hood while trying to find relief from the frigid weather, frozen in place and not looking so strong anymore, "Yeah, it is beautiful, but it obviously has a more direct effect on you than it does to me. Being a water bender, you're just drawn to it huh?" asked Suki, tucking her hands deeper in her pockets as she tried to combat the frigidness of the air.

"Yeah, not like I can use its effects at the moment." The water bender answered, referring to her current inability to bend any form of liquid. She turned her attention to her sister-in-law; her focus now darting from her dark brown eyes to her concealed tummy, "So how are you feeling today?"

Suki sighed as she stuck out her tongue and a repulsed expression settled on her face, gripping her abdomen as sounds of churning guts emanated from her belly, "Mwwwughhh, alright I guess, at least better than yesterday. But I have to admit, the swaying of this boat in the ocean isn't helping much either." she answered with puffed cheeks, looking like she was ready to regurgitate at any moment.

The water bender chuckled as she rubbed Suki's back, "I know, it's awful, but it'll go away in due time. Trust me." said Katara, "Just keep sucking on those sweet candies I gave you and you'll feel some relief from the morning sickness." she advised with a cheer.

Suki chuckled weakly, "Alright, but will you give me some more? I kinda ate all the ones you gave me already. Anything lemon flavored is pretty much my weakness." she said with flushed cheeks.

Katara giggled at the expectant mother, "Of course. I have some in my pocket right now if you need it." answered Katara as she went to reach for her pocket, but suddenly, her face twisted with grimace and she was forced to hunch over, gripping her large belly as small pants escaped her breath.

Suki immediately took notice of her discomfort and grabbed hold of Katara, "Katara, Katara are you alright?" she asked, almost frightened by what she was seeing.

Katara struggled to breathe while trying to re-gather her composure, "I-I'm fine, just spontaneous contractions is all." she answered, a smile struggling to form over her winced expression as her hands trembled from the sudden tight pain in her belly.

Suki was now officially worried, her mouth slightly gaped and brow creased, "Katara, I don't think this baby's going to wait until after tomorrow's ceremony." she insisted.

Katara suddenly felt her contractions subside while she struggled to straighten her posture, "To be honest with you, I don't think he or she's going to wait either." answered Katara as she struggled to straighten her posture. "But I really want to do this Suki, I want to marry him before this baby comes." there was a sense of urgency in her voice.

Suki nodded disappointingly as she wrapped her arm around her conflicted sister-in-law, "That's not for you to decide, Katara. You know that." she answered affectionately.

"You don't understand, Suki. I really need to make sure this baby comes after I marry Aang." she restated.

Suki humphed, frustrated by her friends seeming act of desperation, "Katara, you know both Water Tribes have silly, old school traditions. Remember when you told me about how you were prohibited from learning water bending in the Northern Water Tribe simply because you were a girl? So what if you became pregnant before you and Aang were married, who cares?"

Katara stared at Suki like a lost polar-bear puppy, absentmindedly biting her lip, "Yes, I remember that, and I can sort of see where you're going with this Suki, but I really want to try and have this baby after the ceremony. It has nothing to do with the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe, Northern Water Tribe; it's pretty much my own personal reason."

'Oh? And what reason is that?"

Katara felt regretful for having mentioned anything in the first place and felt herself cower away from Suki's hold, "Could we not talk about this right now?"

"If not now, then when? No, uh uh, because it'll bug me throughout the rest of our trip to the island if I don't find out what's going on in that head of yours, Katara." she demanded. Suki wasn't ready to let Katara get away without talking about this supposed inner turmoil she was having.

Katara knows how persistent Suki can be and she still didn't feel entirely comfortable talking about this with her, but she desperately needed someone to listen to her too. She might as well give in, who knows? Maybe something good would come out of her honesty, or better yet, someone who agrees with her. She knelt down and gathered the will to explain to Suki everything.

"We'll it's just one reason, pretty much a silly reason" she shrugged her shoulders, "But it's still important to me. I really don't know what's making me feel all of these intense emotions. Usually I'm very good with controlling my thoughts, but these pregnancy hormones have pretty much warped the way I think too." she chuckled modestly, "You see Suki, I want to be able to tell this child when he or she gets older that mommy and daddy were married when they were born. I want to be able to say, 'mommy and daddy had you after marriage'. I want to set a good example for my child, I want my child to know that I did things right so that they'll know how to make the right choices in the future." explained Katara.

A great sense of pity took over Suki and hastily got down on her knees and attempted to console her, "You're thinking impractically Katara, technically you didn't do everything right. You conceived out of wedlock." Suki pointed out.

"I know, but the baby never needs to know that." said Katara, "Marriage is universal, everyone knows what its purpose is. I'm just so stressed out and afraid that this baby will take from our example and end up going through the same heartache I did, and even though Aang and I reconciled it was a heart-wrenching road to take, and it's not always guaranteed a happy ending."

Suki sympathy towards Katara embedded itself in her heart. She understood her worry because she too has worst case scenarios running rampant through her mind, even though she and Sokka did everything right from the beginning, "I know you're scared Katara, but you have to remember that this is just one of many matters that your child will have to face at some point in their lives. He or she's not going to be some emotionally depraved, confused person that won't know how to make their own decisions, they'll be perfectly capable of handling itself because you're going to teach them how. Your job is to be there and be supportive as a parent, and if they decide to take that road and end up messing up, then they'll get back up and move forward…just like you did." Suki took Katara's hand into her own and grasped her gently, "Your decisions and mistakes are not a reflection of what your child will become."

Katara fought back the urge to cry, "You're right. I guess messing up is just part of the never ending cycle of nature. That's how you learn from your mistakes, otherwise how would one know for sure what's good and what isn't?" she said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "So my baby's not doomed?" Her soft sobs stifled her breath as she coughed out a laugh.

Suki shook her head as she stood from her crouch, "Of course not. Your baby's going to be fine, just like you and Aang are. Look at the two of you, both happy, about to get married and move into a new home…and about to receive the most precious gift nature can give. There's nothing 'doom and gloom' about any of it." she said with her hands stretched out towards her affectionately.

A sweet grin emanated from her lips as she fondly rubbed her belly, and both women continued to admire the stars that decorated the nighttime sky while listening to the waves crashing on the lower bow of the ship.

"I spoke to my father and grandmother about it, which raised concerns for them. They misinterpreted everything I said and assumed I was marrying Aang for the wrong reasons and vice versa. He knows how I feel about it too, he's sees how much this hurts me and tries to reassure me that it's all in my head, or that they'll eventually come to see that's not the case. But these thoughts Suki, they're making me restless. I just can't be ok with my family thinking we've only agreed to get married because we got pregnant."

"But you're not, and neither is he. You're justified in your actions Katara; just remember that what's most important right now is what _you _want to do, because at the end of the day you're the one who has to live with your choices, no one else. Now for a few seconds put the thought of your baby to the side and ask yourself this to be sure Katara, what do you really want to do? Are you certain about this giant leap of faith you're taking with him?"

The strong wind blew beneath the water bender's long brown locks, lifting them as the glow of the moon left a twinkle in her eye, "I love him Suki, there's no doubt in my mind that I to marry him…which is why we're going to make this right."

Suki beamed at her pleasantly, in outward appearance unphased by her sister-in-law's answer, but within her succumbing to the urge to object to the issue irking her, "And the baby, do you think it will wait until after the wedding to make its appearance?"

The water bender smiled contently with her head lifted with pride, "I have a feeling it will." she answered confidently, while Suki tucked a couple of flowing strands of the water bender's hair behind her ear, both exchanging cheerful glances.

Katara once again reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, transparent bag of assorted sweet balls, "We should be heading into our sleeping quarters in a few, but do you still want those lemon candies? I'm pretty sure I have some left in here." She held it in front of her face and jiggled the bag filled with a wide variety of sugary confections.

A very cheesy Suki held her hand open as she cocked her head to the side like a kid in the candy store, "Please!"

* * *

There was a cool breeze in the air that evening. It flurried earlier in the day, yet besides the blanket of white that lightly dusted the premises, there was no visible sign of winter to be found. The unusual winter weather maintained the island in its summer state, everything on it seemed frozen in time. Lush flowers of all shapes and colors were still in bloom and the grass still green and tall; even a few birds and crickets were heard chirping away as the orange glow of the sun descended from a distance, scattering and blending its light with the incoming darkness of night.

Finally twilight had set in, and following the obscurity was the white orb of the moon and glints spreading across the heavens. The moment they have been waiting for had arrived. The setting was simple, yet elegant; surrounded by nothing but nature. The ceremony was to be held in the spacious backyard, a very intimate occasion with only their personal friends and family present. No massive group of spectators present, no council members, just those who are closest to them. Even Guru Pathik, who prefers his reclusive way of life away from people, was present, even though he opted to watch from the farthest seating available.

The setting for the garden wedding was impeccable, spacious, and the scenery was magnificent. Every attendant could see the mountains rising from coast of the Earth Kingdom, each one very much visible on the horizon by the light of the blazing full moon and sister stars. The altar, standing with a curved roof supported by flat-ended oblong pillars, was constructed, painted a pearl white and glossed to perfection by workers of a local carpentry residing in the capitol of Ba Sing Se; given to the Avatar as a congratulatory gift for helping the owner's daughter acquire the hard fought position of district Architect.

And the seating was unlike anything anyone had ever seen; each row of what resembled to be bleachers was actually grassy and floral land lifted and contoured from the ground, from an aerial view they resembled ripples expanding from the altar outward towards the back entrance of the house, it's design and formation courtesy of the groom himself. Small lanterns made with metal frames hung from each side of the seats that resembled waves, illuminating both the outer court and the midst of it all: the isle. Carpeted the color and brightness of the moon and bordered by red roses and lavender, it stretched from the backdoor of the house to the front of the altar, connecting them in velvet white. The scent of the countryside wafted throughout the area, filling it with its sweetness.

Katara opted for a wedding during the day, but Aang insisted they exchange their vows in witness to the ocean and moon spirits, the sacred deities of the Water Tribe People and share the moment in respect to her cultural tradition. To him it, the event was all about her, and he wanted to plan it as so. He also wanted to make sure the wedding went on with no interruptions as well; so on the plus side, a very low risk of outside intruders would dare try to sneak onto the island to get the inside scoop of the Avatar's wedding let alone in the darkness of night, not that Toph would stand back and do nothing about it anyway if she copped a sense of trouble from her hyper-sensitive feet.

"Don't worry Aang; I'll willingly give the business to anyone who steps even a toe out of line. If there's even a whiff of danger, I'll smell it from a mile away." said Toph wickedly, punching her fist with a loud smack into her free palm as the frills of her sea-green dress and worn-down, jet black hair swished in response.

Aang, who was standing on the Altar as the attendants found their seats, wasn't used to seeing her look 'pretty', it just wasn't in her personality to willingly put a dress on, but it meant a lot to Katara if she did which is why she grinned and bared it. Unfortunately, it was making her edgy. He was a bit intimidated by the extra brashness coming from her; he doesn't think he'd ever get used to seeing her nervy all the time, and looking like a girl on top of it. Odd and scary doesn't even cover it.

"Uh, thanks Toph, but I don't think anything crazy's going to be happening tonight. However it does give me comfort that you're willing to take care of things if anything gets too out of hand." He surveyed her suspiciously.

"Ha! Best believe I will Twinkletoes. This dress won't keep _me_ away from a challenge." She stuck out her tongue in disgust, sluggishly tugging the corners of the spiffy, spaghetti-strapped dress hanging from her sculpted shoulders. "Ugh, I hate this thing so much. Why couldn't Katara have me wear some fancy pants instead? I have plenty of those in my closet! Bet you look mighty nice and comfortable in your outfit Twinkletoes, and not like some weirdo trying to fit in with the rest of the crowd. And don't even think about patronizing me, I know I look awkward." she said begrudgingly, her teeth clenched, nostrils flaring and empty eyes staring menacingly into nothing.

Now Aang was really afraid. She looked like a maniac who was ready to strike and murder the closest person to her, and that person was him. He chuckled nervously as his hands waved in a cease-and-desist motion; he had no way of calming her down and wasn't sure if he should stay and continue to try and help her relax or leave her alone in her paranoia and let her cool herself down, leaving some poor, unsuspecting bystander in her wrath. Just then, his wild thoughts were interrupted by a soothing voice coming from behind him.

"Are you behaving over there?"

Those dark eyes and long, chestnut hair were pleasantly familiar. Wearing a flattering ensemble that was easily recognizable of Earth Kingdom fancy wear, the woman eyed Toph with worry.

"Toph, you look tense. Come here." said Mana as she walked towards her with open arms.

Aang watched as she grabbed and interlaced the earth bender's twitchy fingers and laid her head on her shoulder, "Its ok honey. It won't be long before you can take off this thing and switch to those overalls I love so much." She purred and caressed her head in the curve of her lover's neck. "And remember, you're doing this for Katara, not your mom, not your dad, Katara." she reassured.

Toph took a couple of deep breaths while trying hard to regain her levelheadedness, still disgruntled but nearing stability, "You're right, Mana. For Katara." she said as she shifted her void glare towards Aang and pointed to his chest, "And if you, Zuko, Sokka or any of the other dunderheads ever even _think_ of vocalizing that I don't care enough about any of you, I'll kindly remind all of you of this day…before punching each and every one of you in the gut, with the exception of anyone who's pregnant." she threatened with a fierce glare.

Mana chuckled nervously, "Don't mind her, Aang. She's a bit uncomfortable." she explained as she skimmed the young Avatar's attire, "You look very nice by the way, Aang. Katara's going to go bonkers when she lays eyes on you." Mana chuckled.

Aang poised himself and blushed, "You think so?" he asked, elated at the prospect of Katara being pleased with the ensemble he chose.

The young maid analyzed his garments even further. It looked very much like the clothes he wore when he was a child; pastel yellow collar split in the middle and the familiar crimson sash wrapped around his waist. The exception now was that his shoulders were draped with a long, red cape, and beneath the split of his long shirt was what resembled the lower rims of a crimson robe. Around his neck he wore the medallion of the Air Nomads, the centerpiece of the entire ensemble. He represented his race's core roots well with his outfit and very handsomely at that.

Mana couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile crookedly, "Don't be coy, Aang. She's going to love you in this and you know it."

"Don't flatter him Mana; he'll never leave us alone." There was that all-too-common menacing grin of Toph's again.

Aang laughed in relief. It was good to see Toph lighten up a bit, and unbeknownst to Mana, he truly was worried that Katara wouldn't think much of what he was wearing. It's always more than good to get a second opinion and he was glad it was from someone outside his circle rather than someone who could potentially lie to him to spare his feelings.

"Why don't we go sit down honey?" suggested Mana as she led Toph to one of the empty seats near the altar.

The young Avatar stood in his place next to the Priest, both of them gallant and antsy to get started. The Priest looked comfortable and confident, with his silver hair sleeked back into a long braid away from his wrinkled, tanned face. Aang however looked very nervous, unable to control the fidget of his feet and his eyes darted aimlessly around the island. He hadn't seen his bride-to-be since the night she arrived several days before. Apparently it was also considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride at least two nights before the ceremony in not just the Water Tribe circle but the other Nations as well, so Aang had to grin and bear the torture of being unable to see her, despite having been just a hallway away from her the whole time. The Priest took notice of his distraught demeanor and reached into his heavy robes, pulling out a small, violet vial and handed it to the Avatar.

"Here, drink up Aang."

He eyed the Priest suspiciously, but took the vial anyway, "What is it?"

"Just some tonic mixed with a bit of ginseng, and a tiny bit of cactus juice. It'll calm your nerves. Ah, oh don't look at me like that. You'd need at least 20 of those things before the room starts to spin so don't fret. I've given this same concoction to many grooms and more than a handful of brides. Always does the trick." said the Priest with a cheer.

He opened the vial and took a whiff, eying the Priest dubiously, "_Hmm…doesn't smell funny." _he thought before he swallowed the contents down with one gulp, still keeping direct eye contact with him, _"Doesn't taste funny. This tastes pretty good."_

The Priest was unphased by Aang's distrust; on the contrary, he seemed quite cheerful. "Do you feel a bit better?" asked the Priest.

Sure enough, the old man had something going with that tonic of his. He immediately felt the effects and his nerves seemed to relax. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes as he handed the vial back to the priest, "Yes, I do. Thank you."

A cackle very similar to Bumi's blurted out of him, "Don't mention it." said the Priest before once again returning to his position.

Now reminded of his old friend, he searched the crowd for Bumi. He quickly spotted him on the other side of the court, having a chat with the members of the White Lotus; it's difficult to miss a hairstyle like that even from a distance. Amongst the group he saw Piandao, holding up delicately what Aang assumed to be a freshly forged sword to the rest of the men. The shine of the moon accentuated its newness; no unused blade is that flawless. Jeong Jeong admired the piece of craftsmanship, creating a small flame so as to light up the metal and get a better look at it. Pakku however was nowhere to be found.

He then spotted Pakku sitting next to his wife Kanna a couple of spaces away from Toph and Mana. He wore his White Lotus robes while Kanna dressed in an elegant long sleeved dress with a fur shawl draped over her shoulders and her bun in a higher position than usual. They both also sported the doleful expression that was typical from them. One would think they despised each other, but right in between them their hands joined, his thumb tracing the back of her wrinkled hand as a smile emerged and just as quickly fleeted from both of their lips. Right in between the couples he saw Suki, looking healthier than the last time he saw her. She wore the ocean-blue, long –sleeved kimono that was typical of Kyoshi natives and her hair twisted up in a bun. He could tell she was flustered by the heat, on account of her constant wiping of sweat from her flushed cheeks and flapping of her golden fan over her face. Besides that, she looked very happy to be there; exchanging aerial kisses with Sokka who was now making his way down the aisle with Hakoda. "_Hopefully the chill of the night will help cool her down."_

He saw several familiar faces from his previous wedding ceremony as well, except this time he doesn't feel like such a heel for having invited people for what he was feeling at the time to be no reason. The same members of the Freedom Fighters from last time were present, as well as Haru with his mother and father. He also spotted a few familiar faces from the Northern Air Temple making their way to the empty row behind Toph and Suki, including the Mechanist and his son, Teo. Teo was wearing an eccentric form of leg braces which allowed him to walk upright with the assistance of crutches. An invention made by his equally eccentric father Aang assumed. Amongst them sat a few acquaintances from every Nation, natives of the Water Tribe being the most prominent including the healer Yugoda and a few of her assistants. And on the farthest row to the right he spotted Xin, this time alone and not as distraught as she was that day. She looked different with her hair cut so short, but in a good way; it suited her well. But in the midst of the growing crowd of family and friends, one familiar face didn't stand out.

"_Where's Zuko? and Iroh?"_

Aang turned towards his beloved sky bison, who was lounging next to the altar lethargically with braids elegantly woven on his fur and yellow tulips hanging from the ends. Aang looked at his animal companion curiously, questioning where the feminine getup came from until he spotted a couple of Water Tribe children hanging over his back, laughing and decorating him before their mothers scowled at them to 'leave the nice bison alone' and return to their seats. Aang smiled and approached Appa's cold, wet nose, rubbing it as he leaned towards his left ear and whispered.

"_Don't worry buddy, I'll take all of that stuff out of you later, just sit tight until the after the ceremony's over, ok?"_

Appa groaned as if agreeing with his master. His massive, callous tongue found its way towards Aang's face as it lapped it affectionately, making Aang chuckle. But their moment was abruptly cut short when an unexpected interruption was spotted jogging desperately towards him.

A stout, balding man in Fire Nation military clothing approached Aang, panting and holding on to his knees with a rolled piece of parchment in his grasp as he struggled to bow.

"I send *sigh* word from the Fire Lord, *sigh* Avatar sir."

Aang gently but sternly told the messenger to rise, eying Toph who was about ready to jump out of her seat and devour the shaking guy like a hungry animal. Aang frantically nodded towards Mana with a frightened look in his eye while he inaudibly whispered the word 'no', hoping she would understand the gesture. Thankfully she did; she ducked her head in approval and whispered something to Toph that prompted her to sit back down before Mana consoled her with an arm rub.

He watched as the messenger readjusted his shirt and struggled to tuck it back into his pants. His bulbous nose was a bright red and secreting liquid, indicating that he had caught a chill. With a couple of deep sighs and a few sniffles, he regained his posture and unraveled the piece of parchment. He then balled his fist over his mouth before he cleared his throat and spoke aloud in a posh voice.

"Avatar, It is with great regret to inform you that the Fire Lord and his wife will not be present tonight. I report on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai their apologies for their inability to attend due to the birth of their daughter. Fire Lady Mai is only a few days post-partum and is unable to travel at this time; thus, the Fire Lord has stayed behind to be with his wife and child. He hopes that you can understand this is a sensitive time for them, and has assured that he and I quote, "Will make it up to you and your family as soon as possible." explained the messenger.

He was suddenly ecstatic with joy for his old friend, _"A girl, huh?"_ he thought, "_I can already see Zuko being overprotective with her, 'don't do this', don't touch that' heh, he'll never let her out of his sight." _He thought humorously to himself, and then another thought passed through his mind, _"Hmm…what if Katara and I have a girl? Will I be the same way?_" he questioned himself. He then chuckled at the thought and shook his head as he bowed respectfully to his messenger.

"Thank you." he answered charmingly, "And of Grand Lotus Iroh? He was supposed to be here as well."

"He chose to stay behind and help his nephew with the child, sir. He hoped you would understand." the man rubbed slimy, clear mucus dripping from his nostrils onto his sleeve.

Of course he understood. Aang was many things, but spiteful and selfish weren't amongst the list. Unfazed by the grotesque sight of him, he then pulled out a small satin bag that jingled from his trouser pocket, tossing it to the fatigued messenger, "For your trouble, use it to get some cold medicine. And please tell the Fire Lord and Iroh to take all the time they need. We'll plan something when the timing's appropriate."

The messenger looked at Aang speculatively, and then jingled the bag next to his ear before his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He seemed so deeply moved by the Avatar's kind gesture and bowed frantically in return, "I-It was my pleasure, young Avatar, t-truly it was. I will deliver the message to the Fire Lord post-haste." his voice stammering and hoarse, combing the loose strands of dark hair back to their place with his fingers before he jogged back towards the dark wilderness and disappeared from sight, his head still slightly ducked in submission.

He heard what sounded like a motor collide with water from a distance, and slowly the sound became garbled in the air before it completely dissipated. _"Must've used a motor boat, no wonder he got here so fast." _Just as Aang's mind began to wander towards the mundane, he felt a sharp tug on his robes.

"_Aang! Get your head out of the clouds, the ceremony's about to start."_ whispered a grouchy Sokka.

Startled, Aang blurted out involuntarily, "Oh, right!" His reaction was followed by a straightened posture as his hands balled behind his back as Sokka, wearing his best warrior outfit, followed suit and did the same. He observed the crowd, not even having noticed beforehand that everyone was already seated and all eyes were already directly on him. One could hear a pin drop, it was that quiet. His nerves were controlled thanks to the tonic the Priest gave him earlier; otherwise the need to vomit would've been too powerful for him to hold back. With a big, loud gulp, he did his best to look as presentable as possible, but his discomfort was already etched on his face and he was unable to shake it off. Next to him and Sokka, Hakoda, dressed similarly to his son but with bulkier armor, and the Priest were already waiting for the two young men to get with the program.

"_Everything's settled over there?"_ asked Hakoda quietly, his stance still.

Sokka nodded as he whispered, "_Yes" _to Hakoda, his pose just as frozen as his father's.

Aang continued the low-pitched conversation, unable to move even if he wanted to_, "Yeah; Zuko and his wife won't be joining us today. She gave birth to a little girl a couple of days ago so it's too soon for them to travel. I told the messenger to tell them that we'd think of something else to do, since he wants to make it up to us for not having made it tonight."_ he explained.

Hakoda chuckled softly, _"Ahh I see; please give them my felicitations when you get the chance Aang."_ he insisted wamly.

Aang grinned; "I'll be sure to do that." he said, a bit louder than he wanted to be.

"Will you all be quiet already?" hissed the grumpy Priest as he shuffled through the pages of his aged, violet book of Hymns and Rights.

They all whispered their apology to the Priest before once again becoming as silent and still as statues. The harmonious strings of a zither began to sound, and everyone followed the rise of its song as they stood on their feet and looked back towards the doors of the house, waiting for the honored bride to come forth.

But there was a bit of a delay in her appearance. A couple of seconds passed, then another couple of seconds; still no bride. Everyone began to wonder where she was after a whole minute passed, and soon the whispers began to echo through the crowd. The groom grew more anxious, keen and panicky to see his bride.

"_Is she all of a sudden having cold feet?" _The worry was becoming too much for him to bear_._

But just as he was about to plummet deeper into his worst fears, the doors expanded, drifting out of the obscurity a scent of the most heavenly honey and lemon perfume. And finally, after all these many months of waiting, she stepped out of the shadow. And there she stood, clothed in the finest ceremonial Water Tribe dress and adorned in the finest jewelry, stunning couldn't even describe her at that moment, no, she far beyond that, and her enormous belly only added to her splendor. She looked like the grand spirit of Mother Nature herself, adorned in the glory of her creation. The frills of her sleeves cascaded past her arms and flowed with her sway, while the looseness of her pearl and sky-blue colored, medieval halter dress created ripples beyond the drop of her belly down to her bare feet with every gracious motion. Her chandelier earrings hung gracefully down towards her chest, crafted in a complex design of loops with gold and sapphire stones. A moon flower was tucked above her ear, while her dark locks twisted intricately on the crown of her head and loosely joined together into a single braid that ended on the small of her exposed back. Her neck was also bare, ready to wear his token of ultimate devotion.

The attendants remained standing in witness to her, idolizing her magnificence, but their 'oohs' and 'aahs' were muffled in his hearing while the object of his affection drew nearer. He was literally struck dumb. Unable to pry his eyes off of her, he pleasingly drank in the sight of her contently as she locked his gaze to those ocean blue pools he adored so much, each one dusted lightly with silver shadow. His cheeks blushed while his heart pounded at speeds that rivaled the fiercest animal stalking its prey, and he felt as though it was just about to jump out of its throat with every step she took.

Katara too was feeling the same way, subtly ogling her husband-to-be in his dashing monk robes as she gripped her bouquet of assorted moon flowers and white lotuses tighter. She felt her child move inside her belly, stretching and kicking her insides as it once again nestled right above the left side of her hipbone. She grunted softly under her breath; the feeling was uncomfortable, but she was able to bear it and not let it show on her face, especially since she was now everyone's sole focus of attention.

As Katara continued her fated walk down the aisle, Sokka whispered in Aang's ear, breaking him temporarily from Katara's spell_, "Hey, speaking of 'giving birth', my sister looks like she'll be ready to pop any day soon." _whispered the young Warrior.

Aang puckered his lips towards Sokka's direction, while his gaze remained transfixed on Katara, _"Yeah, but Yugoda assured us that she wouldn't be due until a couple of days after today at the earliest. No worries."_ he answered silently.

"_Oh, alright then, but just remember the promise we made the other day. Anything wrong and you get help. I mean it Aang, Avatar or no Avatar I'll kick you were the sun don't shine if you don't exhaust all of your resources." _he hissed in a low voice, his sharp blue eyes glued menacingly at the young Avatar.

"_Alright, alright, exhaust all my options, I get it! Geez."_ growled Aang.

As quickly as Aang said those words, Katara finally made her way to his side on the altar. Sokka's frustrating comments quickly evaporated from his thoughts, and he was once again bewitched by her presence. She looked even more breathtaking up close, and as they came face to face with one another and locked gazes, all he was thinking about was how he could be so lucky to have such a beautiful being love him as much as he loves her, and how he wished he could take her to the bedroom right at that very moment and make her his. Katara however was much more distracted by the constant pains coming and leaving her, But she couldn't help but feel slightly at ease and comforted by his presence. How she loved him so.

The wedding truly stuck to her Tribal roots very well. Since his people hold no marital practices of their own, it's not like he could have put an input based off of his own cultural beliefs, not that he'd want to anyway. This moment was all about her, and rightfully so. The night was peaceful and serene, coupled with the rustle of the trees and the chirp of crickets while being surrounded by those closest to them. Everything was perfect.

The Priest leaned towards them, _"I've been informed to cut the ceremony short due to Miss Katara's advancing condition. Tonight I will be performing your rights briefly, with a few changes here and there. All for your comfort Miss Katara."_ he confided.

Aang was confused, "What?" his eyebrows curved upward as his focus shifted towards his bride. "What's wrong, Katara?"

Her stomach growled, craving the egg custards she smelled from the inside of the house baked by Suki for the reception, while at the same time feeling the ever-returning-and-fleeting cramps around her abdomen. "Nothing, just feeling a bit more tired than usual, and hungrier." she sounded bothered.

He didn't believe her, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and she wasn't telling him. He then he noticed a fellow brother and father-in-law trying to eavesdrop into their conversation, then whistling nonchalantly when they caught Aang scowling back back at them. He leaned closer to her for privacy and tilted his head towards her ear, _"Are you sure?"_ he asked while gazing fervently back at her, his palms placed on her cheeks. _"We can halt this if you're not feeling well Katara. You need to rest your body for the baby, honey."_ he whispered as he grazed his left thumb over her bottom lip.

Something primal was awakening deep within her belly and she found herself getting lost in his sensual voice, but immediately discarded those thoughts. She had to focus on the matter at hand, _"No, Aang. And tell all of these people to head back to wherever they come from and hope they come back to the next one? No, no I'm fine. I really want to do this with you, Aang. Right here, right now."_ she answered just as silently, but irritated as well.

Aang wanted to interrogate her further. She was hiding something from him, but this wasn't the time or the place to discuss the matter, so he patiently waited for the Priest to begin and hoped that she was alright.

The holy man took her bouquet and lightly spread the flowers around the couple, enclosing them in the floral ringlet crafted on the ground. He then placed his velvet scriptures on top of the oak podium and grabbed their hands. Katara noticed how soft his hands were as he began to hum a rhythmic tune, almost melancholy sounding, yet serene and beautiful as he joined their hands together. From the moment her grasp made contact with his, she seemed to have forgotten her suffering. _"Everything was going to be alright"_ she reminded herself as she stared intently at her groom, and the Priest's palms remained below their hold as he began to recite the sacrament.

While the Priest spoke their spiritual rights aloud, inaudible words passed Aang's lips, words that only Katara could distinguish.

"_I love you."_

She imagined his sultry voice speaking back to her instead of nothingness; returning the gesture as she squeezed her grip on his hands.

"_I love you too." _Her eyes twinkled back at him before they winced in pain.

Aang's expression did a 180 in less than a second as he went from looking placid to looking nearly furious, helpless and in the dark about what was happening to his future wife, _"Katara, are you okay?"_ he asked desperately as he analyzed her subtle, yet painful demeanor.

"_Hahh, hahh, yeah, hahh, I'm alright, j-just having some light cramping."_ she answered.

"_Cramping? You mean contractions_!" he whispered hoarsely.

She couldn't bare the worrisome look on his face, fighting to avoid eye contact, "_I'm fine Aang; l-let's just enjoy the ceremony, please." _she begged in a weary voice and a trace of her already familiar, hormonal attitude.

Aang wasn't at all happy with the response he received. Gawking at her intensely he tried to read her demeanor, unable to pay attention to the Priest's closing statement because he was genuinely worried about his bride. _"Here? Now?"_

"You are no longer Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, but one entity, one in the eyes of Spirits, and one in the eyes of all."

The familiar quote he heard the night Suki and Sokka were married grasped his attention and brought Aang back to reality. He glanced at the Priest, fright still apparent in his expression, before he once again focused on her, who was now looking deathly ill and moaning quietly.

He gasped softly before he rested his forehead on hers, praying that the ceremony be over and done with, ._"It's okay baby, this is almost over. Just hold on for a little bit longer."_ he cooed fearfully to Katara, who's moans were gradually becoming louder. She unfortunately grabbed the attention of both Sokka and Hakoda, the same frightful gaze Aang bore was now reflecting in their eyes. Aang exchanged glances with them, then speedily turned his attention back to his woman, who was now tightening her grip on his as if trying to hold on for dear life.

_"Come on Priest, hurry it up..."_ he muttered under his breath, scared out of his wits because he now realized Katara was on the verge of going into labor. Finally, the Priest nimbly released them from his grasp, spreading his arms wide open and with a tender voice declared in the presence of all:

"Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe, before all of the Spirits standing in witness to this glorious day, I pronounce thee wed."

Both the bride and groom gazed at one another for a moment. Aang and Katara, both their eyes hooded and hungrily waiting for each other's embrace, slowly closed the gap between their lips and tangled their tongues in a spectacular kiss. The crowd cheered in celebration, followed by their thunderous claps as the newly wed couple grabbed hold of each other, still in a fierce lip lock as her hands found their way to the back of his neck. But the celebration didn't last long, because as soon as their lips barely parted from their first kiss as husband and wife, her contractions became more than she could bear. With her lips still millimeters away from Aang's, she dug her nails deep into his neck as her small yelp transformed into a scream.

Flinching from the sudden pinch, Aang became suddenly alarmed by the site of his wife hunching over, screaming as she gripped her belly in pain until her knees finally buckled and gave way to the enormous contraction rippling through her. He drew in a sharp gasp before he wrapped his arms underneath her own, holding her tightly as they both collapsed from their combined weight on his knees onto the altar.

Shockwaves surged through the crowd. Everyone was petrified on their feet, gawking and horrified by what they were witnessing.

"Oh my goodness, Katara!" yelled Kanna as she leaped from her seat and ran down the isle to her granddaughter's side, who was followed by Suki, Toph and Mana, who all jumped up in unison as soon as they saw Katara collapse. Toph knelt down and began to rub the area on her back where she sensed the most tension. Kanna and Suki were now gripping each of her hands while Mana ran her fingers through the water bender's loose strands of hair, her weak, shivering body still leaning on Aang, who was for the life of him afraid to let her go.

"Katara, it's ok, everything's going to be alright. Just breathe." Suki advised with a shaky voice, imitating the breathing exercises she was taught by the Northern Water Tribe healer Yugoda, who was already frantically running towards the altar alongside one of her assistants, holding her bag of medicinal herbs, oasis liquids and syrups in her grip.

Katara was exhausted and engulfed in stabbing pain that radiated through her belly and centered on her lower back, her eyes heavy lidded as sweat began to glimmer from her flushed face, but she managed to find the strength to imitate Suki and she too began to breathe. Aang watched helplessly as his wife endured the most difficult human experience possible, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished he could just sap the pain away from her that very moment and for the first time in a long time, he felt useless.

The sweat accumulated from the sides of her forehead began to trickle down, moistening the roots of hair that hung from the crown of her head as they stuck like glue to her face. Their family and friends tried to do their very best to console her, but she had already reached beyond that point. She then looked up not at Kanna, not Suki or even Yugoda. She looked up at him with a stare that desperately pleaded him for his response.

_"Aang..."_

Staring back at her, he suddenly realized that she didn't want all of this, all she wanted was him, and he was tired of sitting back looking like a clueless coward. A determined look in his stone grays and eyebrows creased, he gently slid his hand below the ailing water bender and cradled her in his arms.

"Are you ready to do this, Katara?"

The question sounded silly to everyone else, it's not like she had a choice in the matter. But she knew what he was referring to, "Yes." she answered in an intense, but frail voice.

Aang forced a smile as he lifted her up and stood, Katara still in his arms as she turned to everyone and said:

"Thank you all for trying to help me, but I really want to do this on my own. Please don't worry about us, we'll be fine.", and without thinking twice about his actions, he kissed her forehead and turned towards the house, walking as gently as possible but fast enough to get her inside and leaving everyone in the dark about what they had planned to do for many months.

Yugoda exchanged glances with her assistant, both scratching their heads and equally perplexed by the events unfolded before them, "Where are they going? What did she mean when she said they 'wanted to be on their own'?" she asked.

"She meant it exactly as they implied. They decided to give birth on their own." Suki didn't hesitate to answer the question, hoping someone can give her some reassurance that Katara didn't choose to do anything that was beyond her league. She's seen a few births in her lifetime including the birth of a little girl named Hope during a short expedition with the Avatar and her friends, but she was utterly spooked beyond belief by what she had just beheld.

"What! No one told me about this!" exclaimed a very terrified Hakoda with his fists balled on his hips.

"No one told _you_? I'm the grandmother, I should at least be notified about these sort of things ahead of time. I was planning on being there, you know, ugh! I'm so mad I can't even see straight." Kanna yelled with her arms crossed and a scowl formed in her aged eyes, forcing even her own son to cringe at her out-of-character boldness.

Hakoda and Kanna 's fiery glare was then aimed towards Sokka, whom they already suspected was withholding onto the crucial information and failed to mention it to any of them. He wished he remained oblivious to their glower, which forced him to involuntarily flinch as if he were about to get spanked.

"I'm sorry ok! It's just that this is the way they wanted it to be and they didn't want any of us to say something because they were afraid you'd all act this way and they didn't want you guys to worry about it because they got it covered! And did I mention that I'm truly, very sorry?" His run-on sentence left the young warrior's voice cracked and breathless, pleading with the wave of his hands and an awkward grin for mercy.

A certain earth bender decided she had listened to enough. Her hands were still shaking from the amount of tension she sensed in Katara's body before she lifted her bare foot and slammed it onto the ground so hard the entire island quaked, putting a stop to their bickering.

"Will you all be quiet! Listen, Katara and Aang had this entire thing planned from the beginning, so what? And for the first time in a very long time, I finally agree with something ponytail over there said." she gestured with her thumb towards Sokka, who was groveling at his grandmother's feet.

"Thank you." he squawked.

"Sokka is right. They didn't want to really say anything about it because they were afraid of how you would all react. I mean look at all of you; you're going on as if she's on the brink of death in there. All she wants to do is make this happen on her own and make it as intimate for her and Aang as possible. Believe in him, he will not let anything happen to her, and admire and support her strength rather than scrutinize it."

She stood her ground with pride while the rest of them looked on defeatedly, no one could argue such a patronizing speech, and quite frankly everyone was too deathly afraid of her to implore her to see reason anyway. Hakoda, Sokka, Mana, Kanna and Suki along with the rest of the still-shocked crowd watched helplessly as Aang's cloak disappeared into the darkness of his house; the doors by their own will closing and locking behind them. Katara's grandmother held the Chief of the Water Tribe close, who was using every bit of strength in him to not burst into that house and comfort his little girl.

Sokka stood as he brushed the dirt from his uniform, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have such a way with words, Toph?" the sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Toph followed his lead, "I may have heard it more than once." she grinned devilishly.

The Kioshi Warrior however was fighting back her tears, her teeth pressing down on to her lower lip as the sound of Katara's loud moans repeated from the house, _"Katara, for the love of all the benevolent Spirits in the heavens, please be ok."_

* * *

The young Avatar turned on the faucet in the bathroom and forced the water to come out in a geyser-type pressure with a swift, delicate motion of his hand. There was no time to wait for it to fill the pool in normal power, he needed to fill it to the rim and quickly. Katara sat upright on their bed with her dress risen past her thighs, panting heavily and her legs dripping wet as she gripped her belly. On the glossy floor next to the door laid a large puddle of amniotic fluid, her water had broken the minute they both stepped foot into their room.

While the pool continued to fill with warm water, he sat on the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause her more pain. Spreading his legs as he sat behind her, his fingers grabbed hold of her braid and laid it on her shoulder before they found their way onto the knot of the back tie of her dress. He waited for her objection, but instead was met with her kind, fatigued eyes, nodding at him weakly with approval. Without thinking twice, he did as he was told and quickly undid her tie. Her arms then lifted in the air correspondingly as he slipped the dress up over her head and tossed it towards the other side of the room, leaving her covered only by her bindings.

He used the time to gently massage her while they waited for the pool to reach its capacity, kneading her soft but tense shoulder muscles while his stone grays continued to drift from the filling pool back to her; trying his hardest to make her as comfortable as he possibly could while attempting to ignore the way her fingers dug clean holes through their bedsheets.

_"Hahhh!"_

He gulped at the sound of her last moan. He couldn't even remember a time when he was as nervous as he was at that moment, even facing Ozai was looking more like a stroll in the park compared to the pure dread imbedding itself deep in his chest at that point. Afraid even of his own thoughts, he cast them forcefully to the depths of his subconscious and fought to regain his confidence. Struggling to contain his tears trying to flow due to her unbearable suffering, his lips then found their way to the back of her head as he kissed her sweetly while he took the liberty of untangling her braid; each dark, chestnut lock cascading down as the ones below became damp with her perspiration.

Once again retrieving his senses, he leaned towards her left ear and removed her chandelier earrings, "Do you want me to take off your lower bindings now?" He asked sternly as he tossed her adornments onto the bureau.

Not even his calm, soft voice could pull her out of the excruciating pain rippling through her. Her sighs quivering, she found her hands mindlessly trailing his thighs, _"Yes"_ she forcefully approved.

His arms hooked her from her underarms as he forced her to stand. Katara did her best to comply as she held on to his shoulders for support, her posture rickety and feeling lightheaded, while Aang got on his knees as he slowly unraveled her lower bindings, revealing her swollen womanhood. He observed the enlarged lips of her lower nudity and remembered one of the many labor signs Yugoda told him about the last time they spoke, _"She's just about ready."_

He then stood up once again as he helped her ease back down to the edge of the bed. Now laying on her side, she groaned as she constantly rocked her body from side to side; trying to find a position that would give her comfort, but to no avail. He rested his head on her feet as he kissed their soles, trying his best to remain calm and strong for her, but inside of him was pure chaos. His mind was racing endlessly, his heart felt as though it would pop out of his chest, and he was finding it extremely difficult to think clearly through Katara's periodic screams. Though he would never fault her, he couldn't even begin to imagine the type of pain she must've been experiencing at that moment. The tears were once again threatening to fall from his eyelids, then he then overheard the sound of spilling water and garbled spray, and his feet suddenly felt wet. He then looked up to see the pool had overflowed.

"Oh, for the love of!..."

* * *

The hours came and went, and the night was now in the midst of witching hour. Every attendant was still present, anxiously waiting for any news as to what was happening. The blinds were drawn, rendering everyone unable to see what was happening inside. Hakoda and Kanna were busy making the painstaking task of speaking to each individual and family as to what was happening, while Sokka, Toph, Suki and Mana sat on the altar with the Priest, who seemed oddly at ease about the situation. Meanwhile clouds began to gather in the sky, blanketing the moon and stars with gray darkness. from a distance they could hear the the ominous weather being accompanied by thunder.

"Looks like there's going to be a downpour." said Mana.

The group looked up and sure enough, they began to feel the droplets of warm rain on their heads and shoulders.

"Be calm everyone, I got this." shouted Master Pakku from a distance and he bent the rainwater and created an enormous bubble, keeping everyone in the area dry while the sphere absorbed and released raindrops from outside its surface.

Everyone looked on in awe as droplets trickled down the sphere, seemingly made of glass but moist to the touch.

"Heh, gotta love grand-Pakku." snorted Sokka.

Toph cackled, "Don't let him hear you say that."

The young Warrior cackled, "I'm pretty sure it's too late for that. A couple of years back, we went fishing down deep in the Arctic. I accidentally called him that after I caught this ginormous cat-trout yay-big and he said he would gut me if I did it again. I don't know why it bugs him so much." poor Sokka forced a smile before it suddenly collapsed to a pout, "Now that we're talking about old people, I wish Iroh was here. He'd probably know exactly what to say about all of this." he reminisced, holding his troubled wife close to him.

Then there was a silence again, everyone now able to once again heart Katara's moans from within the house. There was an air of dismay hovering over them, and they were unable to shake it off.

"She's going to be alright, you know."

Everyone turned to find the fancy-spoken statement was boldly made by the Priest, who after all this time had chosen to remain silent about the situation until now. While most of them stared at the holy man dumbfoundedly, the Kyoshi warrior didn't hesitate to ask for answers.

"How do _you_ know?" the hopelessness in her voice was difficult to conceal, and easy for the Priest to pick up. The corner of his eyes wrinkled into crow's feet as a grin emerged from his lips and a rumble burst from the heavens.

"Well my dear, unlike some of you, I have faith. And faith alone has the strength to move mountains."

* * *

The room was heavy with body heat, while her whimpers persisted to echo throughout.

"Shh...It's ok, Katara, it's just thunder." cooed Aang as he smoothly pawed her head.

_"I *sigh* know"_ she swallowed, _"It just scared me."_ she continued to pant and blow heavily.

The floor was dry with the exception of a few splashes of seeping water. He's been cradling the ailing water bender from the outside of the pool, having removed everything but the yellow trousers he wore beneath his robes while she nestled her head on his bare chest from inside, their hands intertwined and shaking. Both of them facing each other, he rubbed her back religiously, while the moisture of her tears made her green eyeshadow run. On her knees and crouched, she pinched her bottom lip with her teeth hard as her face twisted with grimace and she let out another muffled scream. Never did she expect this to be so difficult, and it was clear she underestimated the process. It didn't help that she also felt alone and far away from him, from everyone. Despite the fact that he was physically near to her, they were divided by the barrier of the pool. He wasn't oblivious to her sobs and the distress she wore on her face.

"Katara…are you sure you want to do this alone?" eying her with uncertainty he ran his fingers through her wet hair, willing to do whatever it took to make her as comfortable as he possibly could even if it meant abandoning their intended plan.

The young water bender furrowed her brow, _"Of course I do…I've helped Gran-Gran do this plenty a times, I know we can manage to do this on our own."_ she was now finding it difficult to speak.

He couldn't stand to see her this way. Why can't her suffering end already and spare him the ever-going heartache? Surveying her, he rested his forehead on hers and caressed her flushed face, "Is there anything I can do for you Katara? Please, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll do anything to help ease your pain."

Her eyes brightened as she gave him an 'as-a-matter-of-fact smile. There was one thing she desperately wanted from him, his warmth. _"Yes."_ she responded, "Could you please come in with me?"

He watched her for a few moments, hearing nothing but the water stirring in the pool. And with his stare still fixed on hers, his lips then formed a crescent as the corners of his mouth stretched towards his cheeks, "Yes, I will."

Before long, he had removed his marital robes and endeared medallion, leaving nothing on but his red undergarments as he lifted his feet and climbed in the pool with his wife. She shifted forward to make him an entrance, and as he dipped the lower half of his body, he pulled the his aching bride close to him, forcing him to sigh with relief as he allowed her body to snugly rest on his.

Katara couldn't explain this pleasing wave that engulfed her as her body made contact with Aang's, nor did she care. All she knew was that his touch was booth soothing and relaxing, which were two things she gravely needed. She felt his hands rub her arms as she proceeded to fight through her ever-growing contractions, watching attentively the gracefulness of his fingertips trail up her shoulder and back down to her own. She looked back sluggishly at the being she adored; the sky-blue arrows tatted on his skin looked so mesmerizing to her, entranced by them as if they were living, breathing artwork. And for that moment, she felt some of her pain slightly subside.

Yet as that happened, Aang began to feel a bit ill. His eyelids becoming heavy, he tried to ignore what he assumed to be his nerves playing tricks on him, caressing his face continuously in between the blades of her back as he fought to ignore it. Then for some strange reason he couldn't explain, a throbbing headache began to build, which was followed by twisting cramps around his abdomen before he was soon experiencing the same undeniable pain the water bender was feeling, equally strong, equally tormenting.

They had become one in her suffering. He gripped her lower belly and pulled her close as they rocked their bodies back and forth in unison; slow steady breaths were passing through her lips while Aang tried to brush off the awful spasms that were riveting around his toned middle. But he couldn't, and he found himself combating the need to writhe from ache. He squeezed her closer, his hands now delicately pressing over her belly button but careful not to embrace her too tight, both moving their bodies in unison within the water as if they were one entity, one being, one spirit, evoking every bit of might they could to combat the monstrous feelings.

Meanwhile, her contractions were getting worse, worse than the strongest menstrual cramp she'd ever experienced and multiplied hundredfold. Yet she remained in her meditative state and concentrated on her breathing patterns which to her dismay were becoming shallower and shallower.

Aang strained himself as he reached to her ear and whispered encouragingly, "You're beautiful, you're perfect, and I love you."

Just then, the illusion of smoke emanated from between her legs under the water, this new liquid tinted a dusty rose color as it fused with the clearness and transformed it to a dark coral.

Now her contractions were truly becoming unbearable as each excruciating convulsion spread down her back and thighs, consequently being mimicked in him as well. She ducked her head and held the rim of the pool tightly as a mega contraction surged through their bodies, forcing a heart-wrenching cry to escape her mouth while he cringed from the brutal feeling of agony.

"_Aang" _whispered the frail water bender_,__ "I'm feeling pressure down there; I don't want to push too soon so can you please check and tell me if you see it?"  
_

The young Avatar lifted her soaked, tousled hair from her cheek before he gave her a soft kiss, _"Of course."_ his voice was just as exhausted and riddled with irritation as hers as he forced himself to move from her side and place his fingers around the opening of her birth canal. Now facing her with legs spread eagle, he checked her womanhood; looking down at her naked beauty as he reiterated what his wife instructed him to observe for. Positioning his fingers in between her lips, he cautiously pushed one fingertip in her, followed by another. He then slowly inserted himself, being extremely careful not to hurt her. She winced as she felt him go deeper, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. He continued to gently feel around her until he unexpectedly halted, bug eyed and mouth gaped as he slowly pulled out of her.

_"Baby, you're 10 centimeters, you're ready." _His wife was now fully dilated.

The look on her face was not just pleasant, but swimming with relief, _"It's almost over."_ she was that much closer to meeting who she and her husband had sacrificed so much for to bring into the world.

Her silent words were inaudible to the young Avatar who was hastily returning to her side, now giddy and splashing water in all directions as he took his place behind her, spread his legs wide and cradled her in his arms. The horrible spasms returned to him as soon as his body made contact with hers, but he could care less. This was the moment he and Katara had been waiting for, and he would be damned if it were spoiled by any grade of pain.

Katara inhaled a deep breath as soon as she felt Aang's arms caress her belly, her cheeks then bubbled as soon as she felt the aching impact before she let out an enormous push. She remembered instructing many women to push as soon as they felt the contraction coming, that the contraction itself helps move the baby's body down, and that is exactly what she did. Then she pushed again, and again, following the rhythm of her body as it instructed her when to do so. He placed his hands over her clenched ones and smoothed his thumb over her supple skin, harmoniously following her moans.

_"You're doing beautifully, honey."_

The minutes flew by and she continued to force the contractions out. Her face and hair were drenched with sweat and water as the pressure increased in between her legs; she felt as though she were trying to release an enormous mellow as her womanhood stretched to the point she felt a sharp, stinging tear down below, the water now tainted blood red.

She gasped exasperatingly, "Aang! Check me again!" she demanded ferociously with grit teeth and a menacing glare.

The startled Avatar jumped from his crouch and dove back to the center of the pool, except instead of checking her with his fingers, he took a deep breath and descended underneath the water. He forced his eyes open, making his vision both blurry, red and irritated, but was able to discern what was in front of him. And there is was, a full head of hair resting on her stretched opening. He gasped at the sight, forcing air bubbles to cloud his vision momentarily. When the bubbles cleared, he squinted his eyes to get a better look and saw that the baby's umbilical chord was wrapped around its neck. Horrified, he desperately dug around the skin of her opening, trying to grab the chord so that he can unwrap it from the neck, but it was still so stuck in there that he could barely pull without risking choking the baby. The most terrifying feeling sunk into him like lead before he involuntarily gasped once more, this time having forced him to reemerge.

Coughing out the mixture of blood and water that managed to get into his throat, his distorted vision readjusted to hers, who was now staring in alarm back at him.

"Aang, does everything look ok? What did you see?" she begged.

Now he knew that this was the moment she needed his guidance, now more than ever. He stared her down hard, brows furrowed and watching her sternly, "Okay Katara listen to me, the baby's head is already out. Everything's going to be fine, I just need you to push a little more baby. I promise this will all be over soon." He then placed one hand on her knee while the other positioned itself near the baby's neck.

She did as she was told. As soon as she felt the next contraction, she pushed out violently, groaning in the process. Aang watched her attentively, his stare still determined and rigid as she maneuvered his fingers over the chord around the baby's neck. With another push he was able to grab hold of it. He then curled his fingers around it before he stretched the chord over the baby's head and loosened the loop, the baby was now free from danger.

As soon as he felt the chord free, he exhaled as if he were holding his breath for the past couple of minutes. There was no time to wait, this baby was coming and quickly. He right away readjusted himself on his knees, his hands now placed underneath the child's protruding head, ready to catch it.

"Just a couple more, Katara!" he ordered.

She felt so tired and weak, but she did as the corrupt voice of Aang instructed, following the rhythm of her body once again as she inhaled deeply before forcing the violent cramps out. Over and over she did this with all the inner strength she could muster as the man standing in front of her became warped in her vision. She had absolutely no idea from what restores she had drawn all of this energy from, but her wonder was cut short when she felt an obstruction between her legs stretch her before it slid out of her. And for a moment she felt as if all her organs had expelled from her body as well, leaving her momentarily debilitated and unable to discern dream from reality.

* * *

The rain halted abruptly. Pakku divided the bubble dome from its middle as he cast the gathered water back into the ocean. The entire island fell into a dead silence, even the sounds of nature seemed to have taken a standstill. Katara's cries were no longer heard, and many were already dreading the worst.

Sokka, Suki, Toph, Kanna and Mana rose in unison, dolefully watching the window of Aang and Katara's room, the wedding attendants soon followed.

Hakoda was the last to join the rest of the onlookers as he anxiously looked towards the window of their room as if waiting for a sign, trying to remain hopeful but pestered by the thought that something grave had occurred. Then he heard it, tiny cries growing stronger and stronger. He looked around, all the babies present were fast asleep which only meant one thing: I was coming from inside the house.

His son's face gleamed with widened eyes and his mouth stretched out so far up his cheeks it threatened to reach his eyelids, the first to react to what everyone was bearing witness to.

"Yeaaaah! Wooooooo!" hollered an ecstatic Sokka as he did several fist pumps in the air before he grabbed his still-stunned wife by the shoulders and erratically shook her.

The wail of the newborn waved through the house and across the island. Everyone's worst fears have been put to rest, and the crowd finally followed Sokka's lead as their unified voices roared with cheer. Hugs and kisses were voraciously exchanged, random people from all walks of life celebrating the future of the Air Nomad race as well as the continuing lineage of the Avatar. Toph grabbed Mana by the waist and planted a solid kiss on her lips as Mana returned it with one of her own, while Sokka lovingly held Suki tightly, still holding back sobs that he deemed weren't 'manly' enough to be manifested in public. The Priest looked at everyone stupidly, shaking his head and wondering why there were doubts about this birth to begin with. And away from the hopping, jumping, screaming crowd, a new grandfather grabbed a hold of his mother and held her tight as he cried tears of insurmountable joy.

* * *

She felt as though she was the verge of fainting, but she repelled the feeling and was compelled to regain her stability. Her contractions have subsided, but her view was still warped and hazy, looking around aimlessly as her body unwillingly convulsed from the sudden cease of pressure. Little by little she was able to identify the little things, the bureau, the bed and drawers. And as her vision slowly returned to her, she found that her voice was now hoarse from the constant yelling, leaving her throat sore, but not as much as the soreness she was feeling around her womanhood. Then she heard the cries. Her eyes popped open, skimming the room for any sign of its source until she finally found them. He was kneeling over her, holding her body up from the water with his free grip, and holding their newborn with the other.

_"My baby..."_

There was a longing in his eyes as he stared valiantly at his wife, "It's a girl."

She couldn't take her eyes off of her. She had her mother's skin tone, a deep caramel color she was with a head full of dark hair. Her arms a bit feeble but able to control, she reached for the babe, seemingly hypnotized by the big, dark dewy eyes staring back at her.

He drew closer to her, "Look at her, she's perfect." he said as he helped his wife readjust herself to a seated position before he delicately handed her their new bundle of joy, who was still attached to her mother through her umbilical cord.

Katara's attention momentarily shifted towards the window, noticing the frenzy occurring outside her window, figures of people dancing under the now-dimmed lights of the lanterns and the sounds of clapping and celebration.

He grinned at his wife affectionately, "Hear that? They're cheering for the two of you."

Katara, still gazing dumbfounded at the amazing being she possessed in her arms, nodded, "No, they're cheering for all of us." she then looked up and returned his grin, sobs mixed with chuckles as her eyes glistened with tears.

An unspeakable feeling of elation fluttered through him like butterflies taking flight. He grabbed his woman close and placed his firm grip of his forearm below the dainty arm that held their child, caressing her cheek with his free hand as his thumb brushed off the tears concealed in her lower eyelids. Submerged partially in the water, the new parents cradled their newborn baby close. The new father gave his newborn child a sweet kiss on her forehead before he tilted his wife's chin and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately and lovingly as their baby continued to coo in their joined hold.

After they separated from their amorous lip lock, their heavy lidded eyes then became transfixed on the little girl before they realized they had a new dilemma: naming her.

"You come up with the name Aang." she suggested.

He tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear, eying her keenly, "No Katara."

"But you're the authority in this relationship, and it's up to the authority to choose the name of the baby."

"We BOTH have authority in this relationship Katara, your say is every bit as important as mine."

"It's ok Aang, you can choose." she insisted.

Despite her sweet plea, her self-inferiority complex was irking him. He doesn't blame her, as the small issue stemmed from living all of her life in a male-superior society and one he will continue to battle with all of his might to fix, "No Katara, you were the one who carried this baby in your womb for nearly ten months, and only you hold the honor to name our daughter."

She thought hard about what he just said to her. The sternness and sincerity in his voice was so genuine. Of course in Water Tribe customs, both parents talk about possible names for a new child and try to decide on it, but the decision to approve or dispute is always ultimately left to the father. Yet here he was, willing to give her the right to name their little girl without question. Why would she even think to dispute him after such an act of selflessness?

"Thank you Aang."

He tilted his head to its side and pecked her forehead, "No, thank you Katara...for making me the happiest man in the world." his delight apparent in his tender smile.

She blushed as she felt her own heart swell with glee, now cooing back playfully at her daughter as she tenderly tickled the babe's swollen cheeks with the tip of her finger, "I want her name to truly mean something to me."

His smile dropped as soon as his eyebrows bent and his gaze reached up, the crease between his index finger and thumb caressing his chin as he pondered in deep thought for possible names. He knows the letter 'K' is very prevalent in Water Tribe names, but he was having a hard time trying to come up with decent names that contained it, "How about Kimi?

Her mouth pouted and dropped as she stared at her husband with a dopey look on her face, "Uh, no."

"Kaamla?"

She stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Nakti? That's a pretty powerful name." A quirky smile emerged at the thought. He was having more fun with this than he thought.

She let out a heavy, disgruntled sigh as she rolled her eyes at that last suggestion, "Really, Aang?" Yet she couldn't help but crack a smile at the young Avatar. "I want her name to really mean something special, and at the same time hold ground to her personality. It's going to be her lifelong identity, a part of who she is, and I really want it to be a name that describes her perfectly." she blushed, suddenly feeling sheepish.

He chuckled sympathetically as the newborn continued to coo, "Katara, she's barely a few minutes old. There's no way that you or I could know anything about her personality or what she'll be like." he reassured.

She mocked herself with a scoff and nod, feeling corny, "Yeah, yeah I guess it's a little silly huh?" she felt disheartened as she ducked her face away from him.

But he tilted it right back up with a delicate push of his finger, "No, no not at all Katara. Your idea of giving our daughter a name that holds special meaning is fantastic, which is why I believe that you should give her a name that really speaks to you." he brushed her long, damp hair away from her shoulder, "We don't know what the future will bring, who knows? Maybe she will be a bender, maybe she won't. Maybe she'll be a world ambassador, maybe she won't. It doesn't matter because either way, she's special to us no matter what, which is why she's deserving of a name that reflects just that."

Inspired by her husband's words, she then looked down at the babe's dewy eyes and was abruptly brought back to a memory she had when she was a little girl. She was around 5 years of age at that time, just having a normal snowball fight with her older brother near an arctic seal breeding ground. Sokka flung a snow ball a little too hard into her face, leaving her squirming on the ground in pain from the impact. He gawked at her, shocked by what he had just done as he watched his sister writhe and cry.

Afraid he was in trouble, he began to wail himself and ran back home to tell their mother what happened. When she received word of what happened to Katara, she made a mad dash to her little girl's side and wrapped her arms around her, giving her soft kisses and whispering to her ear that everything was going to be alright as she placed a foul-smelling ointment on her bruised cheek. Before she knew it, she had her fixed up in no time. She'll never forget what she told her mother that day.

_"Momma, you're so perfect. You're the most perfect person in the entire world."_

She returned to reality, concentrating deep in the epiphany she just received.

"I know what I want to name her. Without question, this is the right name for our perfect, little girl."

He listened attentively, eagerly waiting, "What is it?"

She observed her daughter closely, from her movements down to her facial features. Then, she could've sworn her little girl smiled back at her. She truly was perfect, just like her.

"Kya." she answered bittersweetly.

Aang fell silent for a few moments, watching his wife softly twirl their little girl's hair. She then laid her hand on her small head and he followed suit, placing his hand over her own.

"Kya is a perfect name."

Katara's large Sapphires beamed back to him, savoring every bit of this wondrous moment, _"Then that's what her name will be."_ she affirmed quietly.

"Then it's settled. Kya." he watched their baby endearingly, how her tiny arms and legs moved involuntarily, stretching and adorably retracting back to a curl while she murmured sweet sounds at them, like she really wanted to hold a conversation with her mommy and daddy. _"My daughter, you are beyond comparison to anyone and anything. I love you so much."_

"Alright then, let me get us some towels to dry off with, and get Kya a special blanket we can swaddle her in."

The Avatar's wife nodded compliantly before Aang stood up and and jumped out of the water towards the bathroom. Meanwhile Katara used the alone time she had to analyze her baby; her supple skin, her soft creases and chubby folds, she was magnificent.

"Little Kya." she sung, "Liiiitle Kya…daughter of the evening, child of mine…I…love…you…" she hummed in a melodious tune.

Just then, the newborn let out another coo as if responding to her mother's voice. The babe's, large round eyes gazed at her mother intently and her hands gripped her mother's warm skin, while the young mother continued her song and soft rock, soothing her in between her sweet whimpers and cries.

The young mother couldn't stop smiling at her baby, her world and life, how she loved her so and would do anything to protect her from this cruel world. But as an old friend reminded her once before, she knew he couldn't protect her from everything, but she was going to make sure that her daughter grew up to teach the message of love, kindness and tolerance her parents have always enforced.

"Yes Kya, your name definitely suits you." the young mother proclaimed before she noticed Aang returning to the room, rubbing the last bit of moisture from his sinewy body with a heavy, teal-colored towel as he approached his wife and child.

Katara grinned deviously as she watched her husband proceed to scuffle his head with the towel, "I hope that wasn't my towel." she hissed playfully.

He then lifted his other hand; revealing both another large, white towel and a smaller one in its grasp, "Nope." he said merrily as he bent down towards the small pool and draped the soft, cotton towel over her shoulder. He then playfully buried his face into her wet hair and shook into it, forcing her to laugh at the frisky gesture.

His used towel now hanging from his broad shoulders, a sphere of air formed from the twist of his wrist and transformed into a sharp blade before he used it to cut the baby's umbilical chord. He then pulled the small towel that hung from his shoulder and cloaked it over his arms, "Alright, give me that pretty, little girl." he said cutely as he leaned towards the pool with arms wide open.

She felt the corners of her lips tug outward once again, "Alright, but you immediately give her right back to me, you hear?" she demanded playfully as she gave her little one a small kiss on the forehead before she positioned herself to hand her over to her father.

But just as she was about to lift the baby from her comfortable snug on her mother's bosom, her sweet, little face began to contort.

Both parents looked on with sudden fright as the baby's nose started to wrinkle, leaving her mother on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Oh no, what's wrong with her, Aang!" she shrieked.

The young Avatar however remained as calm as he possibly could while watching his little girl intensely, his piercing stare overflowing with curiosity as her lips curled upward, almost as if she were preparing for an earth-shattering sneeze.

The young water bender turned to her husband, "Aang?" she insisted for his reply, but received none. Instead, he just kept watching his daughter's face twist farther and farther.

Then his own mouth parted, _"I think she's…she's going to sneeze."_ he muttered.

Just as Aang's words slipped from his lips, young Kya's mouth gaped wide before she puckered her lips and let out a huge, thunderous sneeze, a sneeze so fierce that the water surrounding her and her mother blew out of the pool…and all over Aang.

Aang and Katara's jaws dropped as if they were being pulled by weights, and their bulging eyes laid focused on the little girl still in her mother's arms, once again cooing and whimpering away as if nothing happened.

"Wha-di-did she just-"

"I-I don't know what she just did Aang."

"That was NOT a regular sneeze." he insisted with a good humored scoff.

"I know, b-but what, what exactly did she-"

"I don't know; I wasn't able to tell if she 'blew' the water out, or if she bent the water itself out." he said, staring in awe at his extraordinary daughter.

Then they heard a knock on their window that startled them, and a voice that belonged to none other than the legendary metal bender herself.

_"Hey, are you two done playing house in there? Let's see the baby!"_

But she wasn't alone, accompanied by the annoyingly familiar voice of the young water bender's brother.

_"Yeah, come on, don't be greedy!"_

His call was then followed by her sister-in-law, and her best friend.

_"Come out, you guys!"_

Their shock soon subsided, replaced only by laughter. Aang then placed his palm over her cheek, hungrily gazing into her with a crooked smirk as he made his wife blush. She returned his deep focus with one of her own, her ocean blues hooded with devilish, pursed lips. Their affectionate stare continued until the young Avatar broke the spell they placed on one another with a hard pressed pucker to her forehead. His lips then traveled south before hovering just millimeters away from hers, leaving her unable to resist his tease as she lunged her face into his. Aang's stone grays widened briefly before they dreamily shut. He allowed her to enter as he excitedly explored the depths of her mouth, locking his lips with hers as they shared a fervent kiss while their baby cooed contently in her embrace.

When they parted from their heated kiss, their gaze trailed down to their daughter with pride etched in their faces. He then leaned towards her ear and whispered…

"_Kya is the perfect name." _

**Fin**

* * *

** img689. imageshack. us/img689/7421/waterbirth. jpg (bring the spaces together)**

**I want to take the time to personally thank all of you for taking the time to read and review this story. I know it was probably a rough read, but you all stuck through it and I appreciate that very much. I've gotten so many supportive messages from many of you which have really touched my heart and drove me to finish this chapter and wrap up the story (a little over a year late, but better late than never. Nevertheless, I still apologize for making all of you wait this long). The story's plot has ban been resolved, so I thought it would be fitting to end it here.**

**So once again I thank you all for taking this literary journey with me. This is where I end my note, and I give you all a big virtual hug as a token of my appreciation for your patience. I may do a couple of one shots in the future, of continue my 'Severance' story, we'll see what the future brings, until then!  
**

**waterhands20 **

**P.S., hope you all are watching LOK!**


End file.
